


Zlodowaciałe serce

by otemporaetmores



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 144,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/pseuds/otemporaetmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki zostaje ukarany za swoje zbrodnie życiem w samotności wśród niekończącej się zimy. Poświęcenie się Tony'ego sprawia, że jego pobyt w więzieniu zaczyna się od oswobodzenia kogoś.</p><p>Historia brzydoty i piękna, tak zewnętrznego, jak i wewnętrznego - i próby określenia, co tak naprawdę oznacza słowo "potwór". TŁUMACZENIE. (I oryginał powrócił dumnie na ao3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winterheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851081) by [goddamnhella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnhella/pseuds/goddamnhella). 



> Nie udałoby mi się z powrotem zabrać do tłumaczenia bez wsparcia Lobo, za które ogromnie jej dziękuję (ty emocjonalny chuju).  
> W utrzymaniu tekstu możliwie wolnego od wszelkich literówek i kalek językowych pomogły Abu i Madzia, za co ślę im sto całusów :) 
> 
> Jak można stwierdzić, patrząc na tagi, to AU - ma ono miejsce mniej więcej w połowie Iron Mana 1, tuż po wydarzeniach z Thora, ale w tym wszechświecie Loki nie puścił Gungnira.  
> Miłego czytania :)

– Loki, za twoje zbrodnie przeciw wymiarom Jotunheim i Midgardu, za twą zdradę przeciw samemu Domowi Odyna, ja, Odyn Wszechojciec…

– _Błagam!_

– … odbieram ci twój tytuł królewski, użyty do działania w nienawiści i przemocy przeciw i tak skazanej na zagładę rasie, która nie miała nadziei na obronę przeciw twoim intrygom. Od tego momentu nie jesteś już księciem Asgardu.

Zielona peleryna Lokiego została z niego zdarta, a jego skórzana zbroja z pozłacanymi elementami opadła mu z ramion i torsu w kawałkach. Jedynym, co mu pozostało, były zaciskające się na rękach jak kajdany karwasze. Loki złapał podarty materiał, który kiedyś był jego peleryną, zanim opadł na ziemię, zaciskając na nim palce tak mocno, że knykcie mu od tego zbielały.

Jedyne oko Odyna patrzyło ponuro.

– Odbieram ci twoją magię; moc użytą do oszustwa i zdrady zarówno rodziny, jak i lojalnych przyjaciół.

Światło przeszyło ciało Lokiego, gdy moc Odyna przejęła kontrolę nad jego magią, wykradając ją z samego szpiku jego kości. Loki pozwolił sobie tylko na jedno zdumione westchnienie pełne straty.

– I wreszcie odbieram ci zaklęcia wiążące twój prawdziwy kształt, abyś mógł spojrzeć na siebie i ujrzeć tę samą rasę, której istnienie prawie wymazałeś z teraźniejszości.

– Nie, Ojcze, NIE…

Ale gdy tylko słowa zostały wypowiedziane, tak też się stało; sromotna prawda o nim została obnażona wobec wszystkich zgromadzonych. Nie mógł przeżyć w tej formie. Wojownicy Asgardu nigdy nie znieśliby za długo jego widoku.

– Odbieram ci to, Loki, synu Odyna, i jesteś niniejszym wygnany na Midgard, świat, który zastraszyłeś swoim gniewem…

– _Synu Odyna?_

Odyn wreszcie się zawahał.

– Tak.

Loki wyprostował się, starając się wyglądać na większego, niż był w rzeczywistości i ignorując dreszcz, który zdawał się przeszywać go aż do samych kości.

– Wszechojcze, Ukarz mnie za moje kłamstwa, jeśli musisz, ale nie wyrzekaj się swoich własnych. – Przełknął ślinę. – Ukarz mnie za moje czyny, ukarz mnie prawdą, którą ukrywałeś przede mną przez te wszystkie długie lata, póki nie mogła być użyta dla twojej korzyści z największym zyskiem…

– Loki…

– _Popatrz, co stworzyłeś własnymi rękoma!_ Twoje kłamstwa, twoja zdrada, nie moja! Jestem takim, jakim mnie stworzyłeś, Ojcze. Przyjrzyj się swojemu dziełu. Czyż nie jestem dokładnie takim drugim synem, jakiego sobie życzyłeś? – Prawie udławił się własną goryczą, ale Loki wiedział, że Odyn widzi w jego szkarłatnych oczach każdą oczywistą i nienawistną prawdę taką, jaką była.

– Znaj swoje zbrodnie – powiedział jego ojciec ciężko – i okaż skruchę. Poznaj wartość żyć, które tak samolubnie pragnąłeś odebrać. Póki tak się nie stanie, pozostajesz wygnany.

Loki niemalże nie poczuł, jak magia chwyta jego ciało w swoje szpony, chociaż parzyła gorącem, gdy dotykała jego lodowatej skóry; ciemne palce ognia owinęły się dookoła niego, pociągając go z powrotem do pustki… innego piekła niż to, z którego został uratowany zaledwie godziny wcześniej.

Zniszczony Bifrost. Wyciągnięta ręka Thora. I jego własna, chwytająca ją.

Błąd.

Ciemność go pochłonęła, a moc Odyna posłała go pomiędzy gwiazdy z olbrzymią prędkością. Loki z nią nie walczył.

Asgard nie zniósłby przecież obecności potwora na długo.

Jego król też nie potrafił.

 

– Hescamar. – Odyn nie zareagował, kiedy kruk wylądował na jego ramieniu, głośno uderzając skrzydłami powietrze. Hugin i Munin nie nadawaliby się do tego zadania. – Obserwuj go z oddali. Nigdy nie ingeruj. Kiedy znajdzie kogoś, komu może pokazać prawdę o sobie, znajdziesz mnie.

– Wasza Wysokość – powiedział Hescamar – kogo mógłby znaleźć nasz Loki, zamknięty w ukrytym we mgle zamku, do którego go wygnałeś? To dla niego więzienie.

Odyn nie podniósł wzroku z miejsca, w którym wcześniej stał Loki.

– Te wrota się otworzą. Ale tylko przy użyciu właściwego klucza.

Kruk wiedział dobrze o skłonności Odyna do dawania lekcji życia pod postacią zagadek, ale mądrość ukryta w tych słowach była poza jego zdolnością zrozumienia. Być może to nie on powinien ją odkryć.

– Jak mój król rozkaże – zakrakał w końcu, wzbijając się wysoko w powietrze. Uderzenie jego skrzydeł otworzyło portal, który migotał od blasku odległych gwiazd. – Hescamar pozostanie na straży. Tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne.

Odyn obserwował, jak jego trzeci kruk znika w swoim własnym świetle, lecąc, aby wypełnić złożoną obietnicę.

Prawa Asgardu wymagałyby więzienia do końca życia.

Jotunheim po prostu zażądałoby jego głowy.

Midgard był jedyną odpowiednią alternatywą. Pozostawali nieświadomi; Loki anonimowy. Po raz kolejny wymiar śmiertelników zaopiekuje się jednym z jego synów i albo mu wybaczy, albo go ukształtuje… albo go złamie.

Tylko czas pokaże..

 

 

**DWADZIEŚCIA LAT PÓŹNIEJ**

 

– No chyba sobie ze mnie kpicie.

Jedną rzeczą było odkrycie, że Pepper zaginęła. Cóż, zaginęła przynajmniej według niego – policja jakimś cudem nie uważała, że pozostawanie przez sześć godzin poza zasięgiem Tony’ego było czymś niezwykłym. W przypadku Pepper było to równoznaczne z „wiesz, popełniłam okropne przestępstwo i muszę teraz uciekać z kraju” lub być może „zostałam porwana dla pieniędzy, wyślij okup, ale migiem”.

Jedną rzeczą było rozpoczęcie poszukiwań, posługując się przy tym namierzaniem sygnału jej telefonu komórkowego i zawężenie zakresu poszukiwań do przestrzeni gdzieś na zachód od Kanionu Przesilenia. Wleczenie się przez las w poszukiwaniu osobistej sekretarki było rzeczą, którą zrobiłby każdy dobry szef, a już szczególnie, jeśli powoli mu odbijało od ciągłego siedzenia w domu i próbowania słuchać się grzecznie Obadiaha i jego „odpocznij sobie tutaj, synu, przeszedłeś cholernie ciężką próbę. Po prostu daj mi się zająć wszystkim, co jest związane z naszym biznesem.”

Trzy tygodnie po powrocie z Afganistanu stał o zmierzchu pośród pokrytych śniegiem drzew we włoskich skórzanych butach wartych tysiąc dolców. Czy to było najdziwniejsze? A skąd.

Najdziwniejszy w tym wszystkim był zamek, _olbrzymie zamczysko_ , w pakiecie z kamiennymi ścianami i czymś, co wyglądało jak cholerna fosa, który stał na olbrzymiej, pokrytej mgłą polanie gdzieś w tym lesie. W przerażającym, wypełnionym pohukiwaniem sów i pokrytym dziwnie nieodpowiadającym porze roku śniegiem lesie.

Telefon komórkowy Pepper dzwonił sobie gdzieś wewnątrz murów.

Happy znalazł jej samochód zaparkowany w odległości mili stąd, blisko drogi, zepsuty i z maską podniesioną w uniwersalnym znaku „moje cholerne auto padło”. Tony zostawił go tam, żeby zajął się załatwieniem holowania, i ogłosił, że ma ogromną potrzebę przeżycia odświeżającego spotkania z naturą. Happy wciąż był przekonany, że Tony’ego niedługo dopadnie jakieś załamanie związane z zespołem stresu pourazowego i, cholera jasna, w sumie mógł mieć rację, ale wolał raczej szybko zgodzić się ze swoim szefem niż stresować go kłótnią. Ostatecznie co niby mogło go zaatakować w tym lesie? Króliki? Jakiś samotny lis? Christine Everhart?

Tony właśnie zdecydował się otworzyć sześciometrową żelazną bramę o, kiedy usłyszał za sobą wycie wilka. Jego instynkt samozachowawczy (nieco zardzewiały z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń, ale wciąż nieźle działający) kopnął go do przodu, zanim Tony zdążył się zorientować, dlaczego się porusza.

Zanim udało mu się zamknąć wrota kopniakami, pięć niemożliwie wielkich wilkopodobnych kształtów zaczęło się wyłaniać z mgły. _I to szybko_. Tony poświęcił dokładnie jedną sekundę na wyliczenie siły wrót i porównanie jej z wielkością i prędkością czegoś, co wyglądało jak wataha olbrzymich wilków wschodnich…

Poddał się i piorunem pognał w stronę wnętrza zamku.

Zwierzęce warczenie i jego własne głośne bicie serca podążały za nim, kiedy biegł przez most zwodzony, kierując się w stronę czegoś, co wyglądało jak zakończone łukiem podwójne wrota, na dole najwyższego punktu muru. To musiało być główne wejście. Tony modlił się tylko, żeby drzwi dały się otworzyć – te wilki brzmiały na nieźle wkurzone.

Ślizgając się na pokrytym śniegiem bruku, Tony ledwo zdążył złapać równowagę, żeby nie uderzyć w drzwi twarzą. Uderzając w nie rękoma, złapał za żelazną kołatkę, ale zimny metal ani myślał się ruszyć. Kurwa.

Po drugiej stronie mostu zwodzonego – najprawdziwszego na świecie mostu zwodzonego, cholera jasna! – wrota uchyliły się nieco z jękiem. Jeden z wilków znów zaczął wyć. Tony miał ogromną nadzieję, że nie wzywał więcej kumpli. Futrzaste skurwysyny. Zaczął piorunować wejście wzrokiem.

– Hej, przy wrotach są _bardzo prawdziwe_ wilki. Sezamie, otwórz się! – Walnął w drzwi barkiem dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której usłyszał nad głową uderzenia skrzydeł. Tony zadarł głowę w górę i zobaczył niesamowicie czarnego, pikującego kruka, który chwilę później wylądował na krawędzi drzwi. Spojrzał na niego nieprzyjemnie, przekręcając głowę i strasząc złotymi oczami, jakby Tony ukradł mu obiad.

– Genialnie. Jestem w koszmarze, którego autor naczytał się za dużo Poego. – Tony ponownie uderzył w drzwi. Tym razem, Bogu dzięki, uchyliły się akurat na tyle szeroko, żeby udało mu się przez nie przecisnąć. Nie marnował czasu i od razu je za sobą zatrzasnął, po czym zasunął je jeszcze najprawdopodobniej pamiętającą czasy Karola Wielkiego zasuwą. – Jestem bezpieczny. Prawdopodobnie stałem się właśnie nieproszonym gościem na zamku Draculi, ale nie zagraża mi już warcząca fauna leśna.

I wciąż oddycham, pomyślał, i to szybko – zbyt szybko jak na kogoś ze zmniejszoną pojemnością płuc, ostrzegło go wspomnienie Yinsena – po czym obrócił się i wbił wzrok w otaczający wejście mrok.

Przyzwyczajenie się do ciemności zajęło oczom Tony’ego dobrą chwilę, a kolejną poświęcił przypomnieniu sobie, czemu w ogóle znalazł się wewnątrz tego niesamowicie przerażającego zamku. Pepper. Pepper gdzieś tutaj była, a przynajmniej był tu jej telefon. Ale dlaczego miałaby się w ogóle znaleźć w takim miejscu? Tony na własne oczy widział, w jak zabójczych szpilkach zawsze chodziła. Spacery na łonie natury były w tym przypadku wprost niemożliwe, nawet gdyby znalazł wyjaśnienie tego, dlaczego przeszła milę lasem po tym, jak jej samochód się zepsuł.

Tony wyciągnął telefon i sprawdził sygnał.

– Cholera. – Ekran zmienił się w jeden wielki falujący chaos. Zakłócenia elektromagnetyczne? Skąd się tu niby wzięły? Tony wsunął komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Najwyraźniej namierzenie Pepper trzeba będzie osiągnąć tą trudniejszą drogą.

W zasięgu wzroku nie było żywej duszy; żadnej służby, żadnych świateł, tylko cisza i mrok. Z tego, co Tony był w stanie dojrzeć, miejsce zostało zbudowane w stylu architektonicznym, o którym nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Przypominało jakiś rodzaj przedpotopowej, gotyckiej fuzji, łącznie z łukowato wygiętym sufitem i ciemnymi kominkami wyższymi od niego samego. Kolejne olbrzymie pokoje, przez które przechodził, chlubiły się zawiłymi krętymi klatkami schodowymi, prowadzącymi na wyższe poziomy, i nagimi kamiennymi ścianami. Urozmaicały je tylko szklane okna i lichtarze. Z sufitu zwieszały się niesamowite żyrandole pełne świec, całkowicie pokryte pajęczynami.

Miejsce wyglądało na opuszczone. A w każdym razie miał wrażenie, że nie jest tu mile widziany.

Zamek Draculi zaczynał naprawdę zdobywać punkty jako pasująca nazwa.

– Pepper? – zawołał Tony w stronę długiego korytarza, opierając się na drewnianej poręczy na szczycie schodów. Na nic mu się nie zda wytężanie wzroku w ciemnościach; będzie musiał tamtędy przejść.

Było tak cicho, że jego kroki wywoływały echo. Tony naprawdę nie był typem obdarzonym olbrzymią, kapryśną wyobraźnią w przypadku ciemnych miejsc i przerażających odludzi, ale atmosfera tego konkretnego miejsca zaczynała powoli odciskać na nim swoje piętno i to coraz mocniej z każdym krokiem. Zapach zimnego kamienia, żółknącego papieru i lakierowanego drewna wypełniał każdy jego oddech.

Lakierowane drewno. Może mimo wszystko ktoś tu jednak był.

– Pepper? Halo? Jest tu ktoś? – zawołał nieznośnie głośno w całej tej ciszy. – Szukam wysokiej, rudej kobiety, bardzo szczupłej, bardzo ładnej… Wydaje mi się, że miała na sobie garsonkę? – Wytężył pamięć. – Z całą pewnością ma czerwoną szminkę na ustach. Pachnie jak świeżo wyprane ubrania i _Chanel No. 5_. Komuś coś to przypomina? Halo? _Hej!_

Tony zaczął się wkurzać. Zgubienie _całej kobiety_ nie powinno być możliwe. Nie w przypadku Pepper. Pepper była jego; była jedyną osobą w jego życiu, którą nie musiał się z nikim dzielić. Niezawodna, piękna Pepper Potts z tym swoim pełnym zmartwienia marszczeniem brwi i małymi dłońmi. Jedyna osoba na całym świecie, która nie sądziła, że zupełnie mu odbiło po tym, jak zerwał z wytwarzaniem broni w Stark Industries.

Zgubienie kogoś takiego po prostu nie powinno być możliwe. Pepper powinna lśnić jak wspaniała latarnia morska, krzycząca na niego, żeby wrócił do rezydencji, zanim jakiś dupek z mediów zauważy go błąkającego się w kółko niczym zagubiony dzieciak.

Wypuścił powietrze z płuc w stronę ciszy i mroku, przyciskając wnętrze dłoni do zimnego metalu w swojej klatce piersiowej. Może lepiej by było zabrać się stąd, znaleźć Happy’ego, i wysłać tutaj ekipę poszukiwaczy. A w każdym razie, gdyby dał radę przejść obok watahy głodnych zmutowanych wilków.

Problem polegał na tym, że ten zamek nie istniał na żadnej z map Kanionu Przesilenia. A skoro nie istniał… chyba nie przeżywał naprawdę załamania nerwowego wywołanego zespołem stresu pourazowego? Nie schował się chyba do jakiegoś kawałka swojego mózgu? Nie było to całkowicie niemożliwe. Być może Happy właśnie teraz się w niego wpatrywał, podczas gdy Tony leżał skulony w pozycji płodowej i mamrotał coś o wilkach.

Tony był tak zajęty rozważaniem tej możliwości, że niemalże nie zauważył migoczącego złotego światła na końcu korytarza. Czyżby ktoś z latarnią? Natychmiast pobiegł w tamtym kierunku, zanim zaczął się zastanawiać, kto właściwie mógł mieszkać w tym złowrogim zamku.

– Hej! – krzyknął w jego stronę. – Zatrzymaj się, Dzwoneczku!

Światło przestało się przemieszczać na dźwięk jego stóp uderzających o brukowaną kamieniem podłogę, a trzymająca je osoba obróciła się w jego stronę.

– Dzwoneczku? – zapytał z niedowierzeniem mężczyzna. – Kim, u licha…

– Nazywam się Tony Stark – przerwał mu Tony, wytężając oczy w lichym oświetleniu. Stojący przed nim facet wyglądał na nieco zaniedbanego, mógł mieć koło trzydziestki. – Szukam kobiety, nazywa się Pepper Potts.

Facet zmarszczył brwi.

– Możesz sprawdzić w kuchni. – Po zobaczeniu wyrazu twarzy Tony’ego szybko dodał: – Jakaś kobieta trafiła tutaj koło południa, może trochę wcześniej. Szef zabrał ją do wieży.

Tony przełknął ślinę.

– Do wieży? – _Szef?_

Facet od latarni przytaknął.

– Tak, ale… – Zamrugał, przysuwając latarnię bliżej twarzy Tony’ego. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte. – Czekaj chwilę, przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby ją znaleźć? I tylko po to? Z żadnego innego powodu?

– A z jakiego innego powodu miałbym niby trafić do tego Hotelu Z Widokiem? Serio, po prostu powiedz mi, jak trafić do tej wieży…

– Koleś, ty czegoś tutaj nie rozumiesz – stwierdził facet, który wyglądał dziwnie blado w złotym świetle. – Ludzie nie dostają się tutaj tak po prostu tylko dlatego, że szukają kogoś, kto zaginął. I… nie da się stąd wyjść. Nigdy. – Jakiś cień przemknął po jego twarzy. – Uwierz mi, mówi ci to ktoś, kto coś o tym wie.

Tony’emu nie podobało się brzmienie tych słów, ale z drugiej strony nie tak dawno temu słyszał tę samą śpiewkę.

– Już wcześniej byłem przetrzymywany jako zakładnik – powiedział krótko. – Jakoś nie weszło mi to w krew. A wracając do kwestii wieży. Teraz.

Przez chwilę facet tylko wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, kręcąc głową, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tony naprawdę istnieje. Po czym wcisnął mu latarnię w rękę i wskazał na wnękę w ścianie. Widać w niej było tylko kamienne stopnie układające się w spiralę.

– Idź tędy. Będzie w celi. – Facet zaczął się cofać do cienia, wyglądając przy tym, jakby za góra dwie sekundy miał stamtąd po prostu zwiać.

– Dzięki, Dzwoneczku. Masz u mnie przysługę.

– Nazywam się Clint – odpowiedział z irytacją – Clint Barton.

– Jak tam sobie chcesz.

Tony wbiegł po schodach na górę, przeskakując na raz po dwa schodki i ignorując zimny ból w klatce piersiowej, póki nie zobaczył pochodni palącej się na następnym piętrze. A więc zostawili jej przynajmniej trochę światła. Czy zrobił to ten facet, którego przed chwilą spotkał? Czy może ten cały „szef”, o którym mówił?

Jacy niby szefowie zajmują się rządzeniem starymi zamkami?

– Pepper? – zawołał. – Wiesz co, chyba potrzebuję jakiegoś znaku życia w tej właśnie chwili…

– Tony?! – krzyknęła Pepper, ale głos jej się załamał i to słowo prawie przeszło w szloch. Wystawiła rękę przez żelazne kraty w drewnianych drzwiach celi, odganiając go. – Och, Tony, nie możesz tutaj być! Uciekaj stąd!

– Pepper, co… – Coś chyba zadudniło w cieniu za nim.

– Uciekaj, Tony! – krzyknęła. – Po prostu uciekaj… Nie wiesz, czym on jest!

Tony podszedł do drzwi celi, a strach zacisnął się na jego gardle jak imadło. Pepper nie była tylko przestraszona; była przerażona. Czas właśnie stał się kluczową kwestią. Tony postawił latarnię na podłodze.

– Cicho, Pepper, ja tu jestem twoim szefem. – Tony wsunął ręce między kraty i spróbował podnieść drzwi. Ale chociaż zawiasy mogły być i przedpotopowe, nie przesunęły się nawet o cal. – Wyciągnę cię stąd i koniec, kropka.

– Tony, Tony, posłuchaj mnie – Pepper powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem, patrząc przez kraty oczami lśniącymi od łez, ale o bardzo zdecydowanym spojrzeniu. – Dopiero co udało ci się uciec z Afganistanu. Ta… ta rzecz, ten szef? To potwór.

– O, to trochę surowa ocena, no nie? – odparł bez zająknięcia. _Nie daj jej się zdenerwować, Tony_. – Sześć godzin w zamknięciu i już zaszufladkowałaś go jako potwora? Co ci niby zrobił, skonfiskował twoją bluetoothową słuchawkę?

– Nie rozumiesz. – Pepper sięgnęła ręką przez kraty, żeby złapać jego ramię. Jej palce były zimne. – Nikt nie wychodzi stąd żywy, Tony. Takie są zasady.

Tony patrzył na nią przez długą chwilę.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedział stanowczo. – Wydostanę cię z tego cholernego cyrku… a w ogóle, jakim cudem się tutaj _dostałaś_?

– Nie mam pojęcia, podniosłam maskę i po prostu się obróciłam… tam był ten ptak i… – Urwała i spojrzała na niego przez kraty, jakby po raz pierwszy, od kiedy wmaszerował do wieży, zobaczyła go _naprawdę_. – Tony, jak _ty_ się tutaj dostałeś?

Ściany wieży za jego plecami pokryły się lodem. W odbiciu w oczach stojącej przed nim Pepper zauważył śnieg.

– O Boże – wyszeptała, wpatrując się w coś ponad jego ramieniem. Jej oczy rozbłysły na nowo od łez. Z jakichś dziwnych powodów doszedł do wniosku, że nie zamierzała płakać ze swojego powodu. – Och, Tony.

Zwierzęce dudnienie łap wypełniło kamienne pomieszczenie.

Dochodziło bezpośrednio zza niego.

Poczuł podmuch arktycznie zimnego powietrza na swoim karku. Wisząca obok celi samotna pochodnia zamigotała i prawie zgasła. Cienie przesunęły się po ścianach w szalonym tańcu. Światło stojącej u jego stóp latarni przygasło do przyciemnionego niebieskiego blasku.

Nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, Tony nie był w stanie się obrócić.

Czuł już wcześniej wiele rodzajów strachu. Strachu przed bólem, strachu przed śmiercią, strachu przed byciem samemu. Ale to, co teraz czuł, to nie był strach. Ani nawet przerażenie. To była sztywna, czarnooka zgroza, a on nie był w stanie zmusić swojego ciała do obrócenia się.

– Ja… po prostu chcę ją stąd wydostać. To wszystko – powiedział zamiast tego do drzwi celi. Znajdująca się w środku Pepper drżała. Czy ze strachu, czy też z zimna, nie wiedział. – Jest wszystkim, na czym mi zależy. Tobie nic nie zrobiłem.

– Znalazła się na moim terenie. Zostaje. – Tony poczuł ruch powietrza na ramionach. Ten cały… szef chyba dalej się przemieszczał. Jego głos brzmiał szorstko, ochryple. Nie dało się na tej podstawie zgadnąć jego wieku.

– Zgubiła się.

– Jak to już niektórzy czynią. Zostaje.

– Nie…

– _Znalazła się na moim terenie! Zostaje!_ – Te słowa zostały wręcz wywarczane w jego plecy, a zaraz po nich rozległ się dźwięk pękającego lodu. Destrukcja w głosie. – Nie jesteś z ich rodzaju. Nie przynależysz tutaj.

– Ona też nie. – Jakimś cudem te słowa zabrzmiały niemal jak błaganie. Tony zobaczył, że zacisnął ręce na kratach w drzwiach celi tak mocno, że zbielały mu knykcie. – Ani ja, ani ona tutaj nie przynależymy, gdziekolwiek by to tutaj nie było.

Przez długi, pełen napięcia moment nie padła żadna odpowiedź. Tony wiedział, że to stworzenie, ten cały szef wciąż za nim stał, bo światło wciąż migotało, jakby miało zaraz zgasnąć, a bolesne zimno nie opuściło pomieszczenia. Gdyby dał im odejść, szybko mogliby zapomnieć o całej tej męce. Praca w Stark Industries zajęłaby ich na tyle, że najprawdopodobniej nigdy by już o tym nawet nie wspomnieli. I nie puściliby pary z ust na ten temat.

Pod warunkiem, że pozwoli im stąd odejść.

– Wypuszczam cię z moich ziem – powiedziała stojąca za nim istota. – Jesteś pomyłką. Ale ona zostaje. Zagubieni należą do mnie.

Twarz Pepper stała się nagle biała jak ściana. Jednak, co zadziwiające, udało jej się przywołać na swoje usta cień uśmiechu. Najpewniej dla niego. Dzielna Pepper Potts. Zupełnie jakby znowu trzymała w rękach miedziany przewód i magnes.

– Czy mógłbyś… – powiedziała słabo. – Czy mógłbyś podlewać moje kwiatki? Kiedy mnie nie będzie? I… powiedz Obadiahowi, że raport, o który prosił, ten na temat kontraktu o Jericho, jest u jego sekretarki. JARVIS może zająć się pozostałymi rzeczami na podstawie moich głosowych notatek. – Jej uśmiech zadrżał. – I… I to wszystko, naprawdę.

Tony poczuł, jak w gardle formuje mu się twarda gula.

– Pepper, nie będę podlewał twoich kwiatków.

Wzdrygnęła się lekko, po czym wyprostowała ramiona. Jej włosy nieuporządkowanymi pasmami zaczęły uciekać z klamry, którą je spięła. Pepper nigdy nie wyglądała inaczej niż na perfekcyjnie zadbaną. Wytrawna profesjonalistka. Zbyt cholernie dobra, żeby być jego osobistą asystentką. Zawsze taka była.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie możesz. Znaczy się, zazwyczaj nie możesz nawet zapamiętać, że potrzebujesz coś zjeść…

– Sama będziesz podlewała swoje kwiatki – powiedział Tony stanowczo, przerywając jej. – Nie zostaniesz tutaj, Pepper. – Spojrzał za ramię, ale nie zobaczył niczego poza ciemnością. – Ja zostanę.

Pepper podniosła głowę w zdumieniu i przerażeniu.

– Tony, nie. Nie rób tego. Nie dla mnie.

Tony prawie jej nie słyszał, zamiast tego skoncentrował się na szybko zbliżających się krokach za jego plecami. To coś było wzburzone. Nie oczekiwało tego. Być może to naprawdę był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś wszedł do zamku tylko po to, żeby kogoś odnaleźć. Lub być może był to pierwszy raz, kiedy więzień faktycznie miał kogoś, kto chciał go znaleźć.

– Mógłbym zatrzymać was tutaj oboje – warknął ostatecznie szef, ale zabrzmiało to jakoś sztywno. Dziwne. – Zamkniętych pośród zimy i cieni do końca waszego życia. – Walcząca do tej pory z przeznaczeniem pochodnia ostatecznie się poddała, gdy niemożliwym okazało się pozostanie zapaloną twarzą w twarz z promieniującym zewsząd chłodem. Potwory i wilki, i zamki, które znikają. To wszystko było niemożliwe. Całe to miejsce było niemożliwe. – Nie ma żadnego pożytku z męczenników.

– Co ty na to, Pep? – Ignorując czyjąś zimną obecność za nim, Tony uśmiechnął się przez kraty. Pepper pokręciła głową.

– Nie. Jesteś zbyt ważny.

Prychnął.

– Dla kogo niby, notowań na giełdzie?

– Dla swoich przyjaciół. Dla mnie. – Zimna dłoń nakryła jego rękę, wypychając ją spomiędzy krat, odpychając ją. – Jeśli tylko jedno z nas ma wrócić do domu, chcę, żebyś był to ty.

_Chcę tego. Nie zmarnuj swojego życia._

Uderzenie serca brzmiące jak wolność. Zużyta broń, wykrwawiający się człowiek, niepotrzebny, połamany, leżący na stosie zużytych części zamiennych. Nie, pomyślał Tony i niemal zakręciło mu się w głowie od przekonania. Nie tym razem. Nie Pepper. Nie ta cela, nie ten zamek, nie ten porywacz.

Nigdy więcej.

Tony obrócił się, żeby stawić czoła stworzeniu krążącemu w cieniach. Drewniane drzwi celi za jego plecami były jedyną rzeczą, która go podtrzymywała.

– Wypuść ją, a obiecuję, że zostanę tutaj zamiast niej.

Światło z latarni u stóp Tony’ego nie sięgało na tyle daleko, żeby przebić się przez panoszący się przed nim cień. Widział tylko kontur, który, kipiący lodem i złością, odpowiedział:

– Jakie poświęcenie. – Chichot lodu wspinającego się po kamiennych ścianach był jedynym, co zakłócało ciszę przez dłuższą chwilę. – Podnieś latarnię. Zobaczmy, czy uda ci się ponowić ofertę po odkryciu, czemu dokładnie ją składasz.

To było bezpośrednie wyzwanie i brzmiała w nim taka złośliwa pewność siebie, że w Tonym zagnieździł się lęk. Ta… istota sądziła, że to, co zobaczy, cokolwiek by to nie było, zmieni jego zdanie na temat zamiany miejsc. A to nie było już możliwe; Pepper musiała się stąd wydostać niezależnie od wszystkiego innego. Nie zasługiwała na ten rodzaj traktowania, jaki porywacze lubili rezerwować dla swoich zakładników.

Tony wciąż czuł zapiaszczoną wodę w nosie, kiedy ostrożnie pochylił się i złapał rączkę latarni, stopniowo się prostując. Światło zalało obute nogi stworzenia, a spojrzenie Tony’ego przesuwało się razem z nim powoli w górę.

Postrzępiony koniec zielonego płaszcza pierwszy zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. Opadał aż do sięgających kolan butów. Stworzenie miało na sobie też jakieś skórzane spodnie – a potem Tony zobaczył jego ręce.

Obdarzone pazurami ręce w kolorze głębokiego, nieludzkiego błękitu. Płatki lodu opadały miarowo z opuszków jego palców. Tony odruchowo zerknął w dół i zorientował się, że istota stoi na pokrytym lodem okręgu kamiennej podłogi. On… to coś mogło tworzyć lód swoimi rękoma. Swoimi stopami.

Serce Tony’ego zaczęło bić boleśnie szybko. Podróż światła latarni trwała. Musiał to zobaczyć. Jak przerażający by nie był, Tony musiał to zobaczyć.

Ręce zmieniły się w ramiona, przy czym przedramiona były chronione jakimś dziwnym rodzajem metalowych kajdan. Wyblakłe blizny na łokciu i nadgarstku załamały światło. Więcej błękitnej skóry – mnóstwo tej skóry, ponieważ jego klatka piersiowa była naga poza naszyjnikiem z zębów, które musiały być prawdziwe. Wspinające się po jego ciele linie zdobyły jego tułów niczym jakiś rodzaj tatuażu, wygięte i celowe.

Kiedy oczy Tony’ego spoczęły na oszałamiającym futrze jakiegoś zwierzęcia, która spoczywała na ramionach i plecach tego czegoś, chwycił mocniej latarnię. To stworzenie było prymitywne, niemożliwe. Nie było człowiekiem.

Nie było _człowiekiem._

– Podnieś swoją latarnię – powiedziało. – Podnieś ją i złóż mi przysięgę. Jeśli potrafisz.

Tony słyszał, jak stojąca za nim Pepper oddycha. Czuł jej krótkie, płytkie oddechy na swoim karku. Okazanie tchórzostwa na jej oczach, pozwolenie temu czemuś na wygraną nie wchodziło w grę. Podejmowanie głupiego ryzyka było częścią jego uroku, nawet jeśli kiedyś najprawdopodobniej przyczyni się do jego śmierci. Podniósł latarnię jednym zdecydowanym ruchem i oświetlił twarz stworzenia.

Jego oczy były czerwone. Barwy czystego, krwistego szkarłatu i szkliste jak zwierzęce. Ostre białe kły błysnęły w warknięciu. Ale tym, co naprawdę rozdmuchało płomień jego przerażenia, były rogi. Dwa grube, wygięte kły koloru kości słoniowej sterczące znad jego brwi, wygięte w stronę jego długich, splątanych czarnych włosów. Wyglądał potwornie; demoniczne. I czekał, aż Tony coś powie, obserwując go niebezpiecznym spojrzeniem drapieżnika.

Nie, pomyślał Tony, nie czeka tylko na to, żebym coś powiedział. Czeka na to, żebym zmienił zdanie. Zostawił Pepper tutaj. Uratował siebie samego. Uciekł.

– Pozwól Pepper odejść zamiast mnie – powtórzył. – Obiecuję ci, że tutaj zostanę.

Stworzenie zrobiło krok do przodu i warknęło mu prosto w twarz. Lód pokrywający ściany zaczął pękać, opadając płatami, które rozbijały się na kawałeczki, uderzając o podłogę i rozpryskiwały na wszystkie strony. Niebieskawe światło latarni przygasło do poziomu bardzo słabej lampy gazowej. To samo stało się zresztą z brawurą Tony’ego. Ale postanowił mówić dalej. Musiał zmusić to coś do zmiany zdania.

– Czymkolwiek by to miejsce nie było, ona tu nie należy. Jest tu zbyt mroczno jak dla niej – wyrzucił z siebie, niezbyt zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co konkretnie mówi. – To ona jest pomyłką, nie ja.

Pomimo tego, że wyjaśnienie było kompletnie bezsensowne, zabrzmiała w nim nuta szczerości, którą nawet sam był w stanie usłyszeć, a z pewnością wywarła wpływ na to coś. Tony patrzył, jak stworzenie prostuje się nieco, a jego czerwone oczy zwężają się nieco w kiepskim oświetleniu.

– Nigdy nie opuścisz tego miejsca – powiedziało nagle, poprawiając płaszcz. Tony obserwował je, kiedy zaczęło… kiedy zaczął znów chodzić z wzburzeniem. – Śnieg nigdy nie topnieje. Wilki nigdy nie odchodzą. Będziesz skazany na oglądanie murów tego zamku, póki nie zabierze cię szaleństwo lub stary wiek. – Zatrzymał się tak nagle, że Tony na chwilę aż stracił go z oczu. – I wciąż oddałbyś swoją wolność za jej?

Tony nie zastanawiał się nad tym nawet chwili.

– Tak.

Twarz stworzenia wykrzywiła się w niedowierzaniu i furii.

– W takim razie jesteś głupcem. – Obróciło się w miejscu w stronę wejścia do wieży. – _BARTON!_ – Tony poczuł to wyryczane imię we własnych kościach, ale zanim dał radę pozbyć się tego wrażenia, mężczyzna, którego wcześniej spotkał, podbiegł do celi, niemalże potykając się o ostatni stopień i poślizgując na lodzie.

– O Boże, o Boże – powtarzał cicho, przesuwając wzrokiem od jednego z nich do drugiego. – Tak, szefie?

Ów „szef” wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę kogoś zabić. Tony tylko przycisnął plecy do drzwi celi, starając się skoncentrować na ręce, która gładziła tył jego głowy przez kraty. Czy próbowała go w ten sposób pocieszyć?

– Zabierz stąd kobietę i zostaw ją po drugiej stronie bram. Opuszcza to miejsce. – Opancerzony pazurem palec wystrzelił w stronę Tony’ego. – Pójdziesz za mną albo sam cię zaciągnę. – Lód opadł z jego rąk niczym skóra węża. – A nie chcesz tego.

No i na tyle w takim razie. Więzienie, runda druga.

Pepper wczepiła palce we włosy Tony’ego i pociągnęła.

– Zgłupiałeś nagle? – wysyczała mu do ucha. – Myślałam, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, ale teraz? Chyba oszalałeś! – Usta szefa wyginały się w szyderczym grymasie. Pasujące do niego spojrzenie wskazywało na to, że jego cierpliwość zaczęła się wyczerpywać już jakiś czas temu.

– Pepper, na miłość boską, puść mnie – wydusił z siebie Tony, odrywając jej rękę razem z kilkoma zupełnie przyzwoitymi pasmami włosów od swojej głowy. – Tym razem to mój wybór. Daj mi chociaż tyle.

Tony odsunął się od drzwi celi, kiedy Barton zdjął pęk żelaznych kluczy z haka na ścianie, dostrzegł więc, że oczy Pepper próbują przebić to stworzenie na wylot obietnicą czegoś złowrogiego, czego nigdy wcześniej u niej nie widział.

– Tylko spróbuj go tutaj zatrzymać – powiedziała cicho, kiedy drzwi celi otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem. Nie oderwała swojego spojrzenia od tego tak zwanego „szefa” i stała bardziej pewna siebie niż Tony ją kiedykolwiek widział. – Ostatnim razem nie miałam okazji mu pomóc. Znajdę go ponownie.

Barton zaśmiał się dziwnie.

– Jasne, zgub się ponownie w króliczej dziurze, to wszystkim pokaże, że grozisz im na serio. – Szyderczo zaoferował Pepper swoje ramię, ale ta po prostu go odepchnęła i przeszła obok, żeby przytulić Tony’ego tak mocno, że prawie zmiażdżyła mu żebra. Serio, ta kobieta miała objęcia pytona. Z zakłopotaniem poklepał ją po plecach i starał się nie krzywić z powodu nacisku na reaktor łukowy. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że to wciąż boli.

– Trzymaj Obadiaha poza moim warsztatem – wymamrotał jej do ucha. – Proszę.

– Tak, ja też będę za tobą tęskniła – prychnęła, patrząc na niego nieprzyjemnie. Usta Tony’ego wygięły się w fałszywym uśmiechu.

– Pa, Pepper.

Tony zostawił ją i zaczął schodzić po zakręconych schodach, zanim mógł się zastanowić nad tym, co zamierza zrobić. Nie był dobry w pożegnaniach, głównie dlatego, że tak bardzo ich nienawidził. Nie miał jak uciec z tego więzienia, a jedyną alternatywą było zamknięcie w nim Pepper. Albo to, że pan tego zamku, ta demoniczna rzecz piętro wyżej, zatrzyma w nim ich oboje. Co mógł uczynić, gdyby tylko wydał stosowne polecenie, a przynajmniej tak wynikało z ich rozmowy.

Ponieważ magia i potwory były prawdziwe. Nie dało się obalić tego stwierdzenia; stał pośrodku jednego i drugiego. Właśnie rozmawiał z kimś, kto z naukowego punktu widzenia nie miał prawa istnieć.

Tony mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Musiał sobie z tym poradzić. Tym razem nie miał Yinsena ani rakiet, które mógłby rozmontować na części. Żadnej kuźni. Ani pustyni. Żadnych ostatecznych terminów ani nawet szczególnego zabezpieczenia, które mogło oznaczać, że życie Tony’ego było bezpieczne, póki wciąż tam był. Był tylko on.

Był sam.

Tony nigdy nie radził sobie szczególnie dobrze, kiedy był sam. Ale to była tylko kolejna gra w przetrwanie i to taka, której nie mógł przegrać.

Ciężkie kroki rozbrzmiały na ostatnich kilku stopniach za nim i Tony obrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, jak wysoki i rogaty cień przesuwa się obok niego. Płaszcz otarł się o jego nogę, przez co odruchowo prawie odskoczył. Stworzenie złapało za jego połę i przysunęło ją bliżej swojego ciała z sykiem.

– Za mną – warknął, idąc przed Tonym w stronę olbrzymiego korytarza. Nie wydawał się nawet zainteresowany tym, czy ktoś za nim idzie, ale biorąc pod uwagę rozmiar zamku, najprawdopodobniej najlepszym pomysłem w tej chwili było podążanie za kimś, kto naprawdę wiedział, gdzie idzie.

Ale _dokąd_ w ogóle szli?

Jeśli miał być tutaj nowym więźniem, o wiele więcej sensu miałoby zostawienie go zamkniętego w celi Pepper. Chyba że to wszystko to była tylko pułapka. W jego głowie zaczęły się pojawiać i narastać wizje ugotowania go na miękko na olbrzymim palenisku lub powieszenia do góry nogami i obdarcia ze skóry. Czy ktoś w ogóle miał pojęcia, czym żywią się lodowe demony?

Tony był tak pochłonięty własną wyobraźnią, że zaskoczyło go, gdy szef zaczął coś mówić.

– Zasady tego królestwa są proste – ogłosił, nie zawracając sobie głowy odwracaniem się do Tony’ego. – Przejście przez bramy i próba odejścia skończy się twoją śmiercią. To nie groźba. Atakowanie mnie również byłoby nierozsądne.

– Z tym nie zamierzam się sprzeczać. – W ten sposób zarobił sobie ostre spojrzenie czerwonych oczu.

– Zamek jest w większości cały twój, jeśli zamierzasz się po nim włóczyć. Ale nie zachodnie skrzydło. Przejdź poza te schody – wskazało na szeroką klatkę schodową oznaczoną po obu stronach czymś, co wyglądało na olbrzymie ślady pazurów – a spędzisz resztę swojego godnego pożałowania życia w celi na wieży.

Interesujące. To coś miało swoje własne terytorium wewnątrz zamku. Niemniej to druga część tego stwierdzenia bardziej przykuła uwagę Tony’ego.

– To wskazuje na to, że nie tylko oprowadzasz mnie po zamku, kiedy wywalasz stąd Pepper. Gdzie mnie umieszczasz?

Skręcili za róg w mroku, wkraczając w najdłuższą część zamku, który był dziwnie prostokątny w kształcie, jak zauważył Tony z zewnątrz. Straszliwe ilości ogromnych rzeźbionych drewnianych drzwi zapełniały cały korytarz, oddzielone od siebie idealnie równymi odległościami i wszystkie oznakowane w ten sam sposób.

– Wszystkie z nich to pomieszczenia sypialne. Wybierz sobie jedno z nich. – Kiedy zobaczyło, jak zrozumienie wpływa na twarz Tony’ego, obróciło się, żeby odejść. Najwyraźniej czas zwiedzania właśnie się skończył. Tu masz swój spokój, nie wpraszaj się do mojego. Koniec.

– Hej! – zawołał Tony, zanim stworzenie zdążyło zniknąć za rogiem. – Czy masz jakieś imię?

Zatrzymało się. Pośród cieni Tony mógł dotrzeć tylko zarys jego sylwetki, i niknących w mroku, okrytych futrem ramion. Zakończenia krętych rogów odbijały blade światło ponad nimi.

– Już nie.

Zanim zaczęło znowu iść, Tony postanowił zakończyć kopanie sobie grobu.

– Muszę cię przecież jakoś nazywać. Nie?

– Czyżby? – zakwestionowało to krótko, niemal gorzko.

A potem znikło – _znikł_ , Tony przypomniał samemu sobie, ponieważ był to zdecydowanie mężczyzna – znikł, rozpłynął się w ciemności. Tony wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym był przed chwilą, jakby miał wrócić, może nawet wybuchnąć przerażającym śmiechem i zaciągnąć go do wieży, jakby to wszystko było tylko jednym wielkim chorym żartem. Być może trochę go sponiewierać, trochę podtopić, trochę mu pogrozić. Tony przycisnął rękę do reaktora łukowego, słysząc znany mu już cichy szum. Wciąż żył.

_Nie zmarnuj swojego życia_.

– Zrobiłem coś dobrego – powiedział wspomnieniu Yinsena. – Ocaliłem ją. To musi być wystarczająco dużo.

Nie żeby to uzasadnienie było czymś, co jeszcze miało znaczenie. Umowa była umową, jego życie za życie Pepper – ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę. Tony popchnął pierwsze drzwi, do których podszedł, i wszedł do środka. Wnętrze było równie wymyślne i samotne jak reszta zamku. Wszystkie meble były zasłonięte płachtami materiału pokrytymi kurzem i pajęczynami, włączając w to łóżko i zasłony.

Nie ma to jak w domu.

Już na zawsze.

Tony westchnął i zabrał się do roboty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betowała fabulous Abe <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy skomentowali poprzedni rozdział, napisali jakieś miłe słowo albo udzielili konstruktywnej krytyki. Serio, ludzie, jestem wam ogromnie wdzięczna i pewnie bym dłużej marudziła z dodaniem nowego rozdziału, gdyby nie to, że wiem, że ktoś na niego czeka :D Plus próbuję nabić sobie trochę karmicznych punktów, bo jest dwudziesta pierwsza z minutami, mam za sobą długą podróż i zasypiam na stojąco, a przede mną jeszcze złapanie pociągu do Poznania.   
> I tak, jestem świadoma, że sporo czasu minęło, ale tłumaczenie nie kalendarz, a student też czasem gotować i sprzątać musi. (A po drodze udało mi się jeszcze: zdać egzamin z fizjologii, najbardziej przeze mnie znienawidzonego przedmiotu jak do tej pory, mieć przejściowe problemy z bezsennością, złapać jelitówkę, zrywać pomarańcze z drzewa i wygrzewać się po palmami, uczyć się trzy razy na to samo zaliczenie i mieć wrażenie, że zrozumiałam Wszechświat, pobetować i napisać tekst na mirrielowe walentynki tylko dlatego, że sądziłam, że nikt się nim nie zainteresuje. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.)

Doprowadzenie sypialni do stanu, w którym zaczęła wyglądać jak miejsce w przybliżeniu nadające się do spania, zajęło mu półtora dnia. Prawdopodobnie trwałoby to krócej, gdyby Tony wiedział cokolwiek o sprzątaniu i pozbywaniu się kurzu.

Nie odważył się zasnąć, póki nie skończył, odkładając to na przyszłość jako nagrodę za wyszorowanie każdego cala swojego nowego pokoju. Byle tylko zająć czymś umysł, żeby nie roztrząsał obecnej sytuacji, Tony przekonywał sam siebie. Zasłony zostały pozbawione kurzu, a gwoździe wyłamane, aż udało mu się odsłonić pokryte brudem okna, dzięki czemu zimowy krajobraz iskrzył się i lśnił od ściany do pokrytej pajęczynami ściany. Znalazł wyłamaną ze ściany umywalkę, którą ciągał za sobą w roli wiadra, i rozerwał poszewkę poduszki – zastąpiła mu ścierkę. Ostatecznie otworzył nawet okna, żeby pozbyć się większości wszechobecnego kurzu. Po jakimś czasie zniknął nawet przykry zapach opuszczonej piwnicy, a pokój zaczął wyglądać jak miejsce, do którego dałoby się przyzwyczaić.

Łazienka przylegająca do pokoju stanowiła pewne zaskoczenie, ale mimo działającej kanalizacji, nie mógł znaleźć niczego choćby odlegle przypominającego piec, który miałby służyć do ogrzewania wody. Tony z rosnącym niesmakiem zmuszał rury do pracy tak długo, aż brązowawa woda ostatecznie przeszła w czystą, a przy okazji postanowił nigdy więcej nie używać starodawnej wanny. Ostatecznie łazienka z jakiegoś powodu miała umywalkę i zamierzał korzystać z niej, ile tylko mógł.

Nikt się nim nie interesował. W ogóle. Taka ilość samotności i wolności wyboru była denerwująca, ale Tony starał się nie myśleć o tym za bardzo. I udawało mu się, póki jego żołądek nie zaczął trawić sam siebie, w związku z czym Tony został zmuszony do zastanowienia się, gdzie znajdzie kuchnię. Z pewnością ten facet, Clint, musiał skądś brać jedzenie. A może musieli na nie polować? Niemożliwy zamek pewnie nie miał darmowych dostaw ze sklepów ani żadnego supermarketu w pobliżu.

Tony wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem zamek pojawił się w Kanionie Przesilenia. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie istniał na żadnej mapie, albo był ukryty i schowany we własnej zimie, albo w ogóle go nie było. Tony zajmował sobie myśli rozważaniami o portalach i dziurach w ziemi, i teleportacji, przemierzając korytarze. Postanowił dostać się na główny poziom w poszukiwaniu kuchni. Według jego zegarka było około południa. Pogoda na zewnątrz była chmurna i śnieżna, ale słońce prześwitujące przez chmury sprawiało, że wszystko wręcz błyszczało. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby na błoniach zamku znajdowało się cokolwiek poza pokrytymi śniegiem krzakami, paroma niewyróżniającymi się niczym rzeźbami i niedziałającą fontanną lub dwoma.

Tony właśnie miał zamiar poddać się w kwestii znalezienia jedzenia, kiedy zobaczył przemieszczający się nad głową cień.

– Hej! – zawołał, przyspieszając kroku, kiedy idąca przed nim osoba zniknęła za rogiem. – Hej, nazywasz się Clint, no nie? Może chciałbyś mi pomóc? – Kiedy cień nawet się nie zatrzymał, Tony niemalże zaczął biec, żeby go dogonić, starając się dotrzeć do zakrętu, zanim zniknie. – Halo, wiem, że jestem tym nowym i że pewnie macie tu w cholerę dziwnych rytuałów wtajemniczenia, ale śmierć głodowa… och. Cześć.

– Cześć – powiedziała kobieta. – Nowy.

Tony spotkał w swoim życiu sporo ludzi, ale żaden z nich nie wyglądał na tak otwarcie niewzruszonego jego istnieniem jak ona. Nawet ten cały szef wydawał się być generalnie wściekły z jego powodu, co przynajmniej było jakąś reakcją. Z drugiej strony, pomyślał Tony, każdy, kto widział tę twarz codziennie rano w lustrze, musiał pewnie mieć cholernie wysokie oczekiwania. Wyglądała wspaniale; długonoga, ruda, z zielonymi oczami i pełnymi ustami, które najwyraźniej zapomniały, jak się uśmiechać. Ale ostatecznie była więźniem w magicznym zamku i tak dalej – nie za wiele rzeczy, które mogą sprowokować uśmiech.

Kiedy się nad tym zastanawiał, jej spojrzenie przesunęło się od jego drogich butów przez szyte na miarę spodnie do garnituru, prześliznęło się po jego ulubionej czerwonej koszuli, zatrzymało się na dziwnie długo na jego koziej bródce – najwyraźniej powinien się ogolić, kozia bródka raczej nie obrażała niczyich uczuć estetycznych – i ostatecznie dotarło do jego oczu.

Tony spojrzał na nią.

– Cóż, po takim ocenieniu mnie możesz mi przynajmniej pokazać, gdzie tu jest kuchnia. – Zawahał się. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że macie tu kuchnię.

Z ledwie dosłyszalnym westchnieniem obróciła się w przeciwną stronę niż ta, z której przyszła. Przeszli przez spore pomieszczenie (Tony nazwał je w myślach salą główną, patrząc na rozmiar zaryglowanych drzwi) i kilka korytarzy.

– Na nasze szczęście lub nieszczęście kuchnia jest niedostępna – powiedziała kobieta stanowczo. Zatrzymali się przy olbrzymim kamiennym blacie wychodzącym ze ściany, który, stykając się ze ścianą, był z jednej strony ograniczony czymś przypominającym drewnianą roletę. Wyglądało to jak ogromna winda kuchenna albo stanowisko do odbierania jedzenia na wynos sprzed dwustu lat. Miało się wrażenie, że sprzęt sam nie może zdecydować, jak dokładnie chce wyglądać. Kobieta wskazała na zmatowiały dzwon z brązu wiszący przy zamkniętej rolecie. – Kiedy zdecydujesz, co chcesz, uderz w dzwon. Jedzenie się stanie.

Aby mu to zademonstrować, wpatrywała się przez chwilę w blat z zastanowieniem, po czym chwyciła sznur dzwonu. Zasłona się podniosła, ukazując gęstą, nienaturalną ciemność. Wysunęła się z niej tacka z miską czegoś, co pachniało jak strogonow ze smażonymi ziemniakami i parowało jak przed chwilą przygotowane jedzenie. Sztućce i kieliszek czerwonego wina wyłoniły się odrobinę później.

Zasłona ponownie się zamknęła.

Tony poczuł się nagle głęboko przygnębiony ze stu różnych powodów. Oczywiście, że kuchnia była magiczna. _Wszystko było tutaj magiczne_.

– Muszę się napić.

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, po czym obróciła się elegancko i po raz kolejny uderzyła w dzwon. Tym razem z kuchni wyłonił się ogromny cheeseburger otoczony złotymi frytkami. Na kolejnej tacce podjechały dwie szklanki do martini, oliwki oraz po butelce ginu i wermutu razem z błyszczącym shakerem. Tony nieco się rozpogodził; być może zamek miał jednak jakieś plusy.

– Jedzenie najpierw – powiedziała tajemnicza kobieta po chwili namysłu. – Chodź ze mną. Tylko kilka pokoi nadaje się do użytku, więc najlepiej jeść w górnym refektarzu. – Nie zaczekała na niego, co chyba było jej zwykłym sposobem działania, po prostu przełożyła składniki martini na swoją tacę i ruszyła w stronę, z której przyszli. Kiedy Tony chwycił swoje jedzenie, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien przypadkiem zainwestować w okruszki chleba, żeby się nie zgubić.

Przypomniało mu to o ptaku, którego spostrzegł w drodze do zamku. Czy w okolicy znajdowały się inne zwierzęta? Wilki zdawały się stanowić straż na obrzeżach, wyłapującą ludzi, którym nie wolno było odejść. Ale Pepper dostała pozwolenie od szefa, więc musiała być teraz cała i zdrowa. A w każdym razie Tony naprawdę miał taką nadzieję. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby później znaleźć Clinta i go o to zapytać, po czym podążył za swoją nowo odkrytą towarzyszką w niedoli do chyba jedynego jasno oświetlonego pokoju w całym zamku.

Refektarz był wielki, tak jak wszystkie pozostałe pomieszczenia, ale miał na wyposażeniu olbrzymie palenisko z trzaskającym ogniem i miękkie zasłony, które były faktycznie czyste. A także odsłonięte, dzięki czemu z okien rozpościerał się widok na zasypane śniegiem ogrody. Tony zauważył je już wcześniej, w swojej sypialni, ale stąd wyglądały na mniej niedostępne. Cały pokój, począwszy od obić mebli i niskich stołów, a skończywszy na małym metalowym kandelabrze nad ich głowami, miał atmosferę sprawiającą, że każdy czuł się wygodnie jak w domu.

Kobieta położyła tacę na stole, zasiadła na jednej z grubych poduszek i pomachała do niego, żeby do niej dołączył.

– Nazywam się Natasza Romanow – powiedziała, kiedy już usiadł naprzeciw niej. – Jestem tu już ponad trzy lata.

– Tony Stark – wyciągnął do niej rękę – i jestem tu od dwóch dni. Mam tyyyle pytań.

– Nic dziwnego. – Mocno uścisnęła jego rękę. – Witam w Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca.

Lunch spędzili, siedząc na podłodze przy ogniu. Natasza odpowiadała zręcznie na każde pytanie, jakie Tony mógł tylko wymyślić na temat zamku. I chociaż ogólnie rzecz biorąc nie zbywało jej na zdolnościach towarzyskich i patrzyła na niego, jakby był robakiem, wiedziała zaskakująco dużo o tym miejscu i nie miała oporów przed dzieleniem się swoją wiedzą. Tony odkrył, że w większości miał rację odnośnie do zasad; ostatecznie wielki i niebieski wyjaśnił mu kilka najważniejszych kwestii pierwszej nocy.

Natasza znalazła zamek po wypadku samochodowym w Waszyngtonie. Nie podała mu poza tym żadnych szczegółów, tylko tyle, że dotarła do miejsca, które wydawało się być światłem widzianym kątem oka. Tony był pewien, że nie opowiedziała mu całej historii, ale od sięgających w głąb duszy, nieznośnie wścibskich pytań dzieliły ich przynajmniej jeszcze trzy martini. Sam nie musiał dzielić się swoją historią; tamten facet, Barton, zdążył już powiedzieć jej wszystko o wymianie jego wolności za wolność Pepper.

Clint Barton, jak dowiedział się Tony, mieszkał w zamku już ponad piętnaście lat. To oznaczało, że był zaledwie nastolatkiem, kiedy zawędrował do środka. Natasza nie chciała powiedzieć mu nic więcej, ale odniósł wrażenie, że ta dwójka nie była szczególnie blisko. Zamek więźniów pełen samotników. Cudownie.

– Okej, czyli jesteś Rosjanką? – zapytał ostatecznie Tony, kiedy rozmowa przeszła w chwilę nieskrępowanej ciszy. – Twoje nazwisko jest zangielszczone. Jak powinno brzmieć, Romanow?

Spojrzała na niego ostro.

– Po pierwsze, to nie twój interes.

– A po drugie?

– Nazwiska nie znaczą tutaj za wiele. Nawet twoje. – Natasza przysunęła do siebie alkohol, po czym zaczęła zgrabnie robić drinki. Tony miał wrażenie, że serce opadło mu gdzieś do pępka. Trzy lata temu, kiedy Natasza była jeszcze wolna, Tony Stark był kimś w rodzaju kobieciarza i dupka. Cholera, trzy miesiące temu zresztą też. Nie interesowało go nic poza kasą, kobietami, alkoholem i własnym geniuszem. Nagrodami i wyróżnieniami za robienie niczego. Statusem i potęgą. Teraz czekała go niepamięć.

– I dobrze – powiedział w końcu. Brzeg reaktora łukowego zaczął go swędzieć. Zignorował jej zaciekawione zmarszczenie brwi, szukając wygodniejszego miejsca do siedzenia na grubym dywanie, aż nie oparł się o starą drewnianą ławę. – A teraz, czy powiesz mi to, co naprawdę chcę wiedzieć?

– Zależy, co to takiego. – Potrząsnęła energicznie shakerem, otworzyła pokrywkę i rozlała drinki do kieliszków. – Ale mogę zgadywać.

Tony wziął martini, które mu podała.

– Szef.

Skinęła głową, przysuwając się do niego. Wreszcie zauważył, że jej sukienka wygląda dziwnie. Zupełnie jakby była zrobiona z jednej z tych zasłon, jeśli pasujący odcień niebieskiego był właściwym tropem. Czyżby w zamku nie było żadnych ubrań?

– Nie wiem o nim za wiele – ostrzegła. – Czym jest, skąd pochodzi, w jakim jest wieku… nie rozmawia z nami. Nigdy nie opuszcza zachodniego skrzydła za dnia, a nocą tylko po to, żeby zrobić obchód zamku. To jedyna pora, kiedy zdaje się go interesować, czy jesteśmy żywi, czy martwi. – Ściągnęła usta, ale niezależnie od tego, co jej się na nie cisnęło, przełknęła to razem z długim łykiem swojego martini. Tony zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się śnieżnemu krajobrazowi za oknem.

– Zachowuje się jak pustelnik i olewa wszystkich, ale nie pozwoli nikomu odejść.

Natasza wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

– Czasami dobrze jest mieć ludzi wokół siebie, żeby mieć kogo ignorować. To lepsze niż bycie zupełnie samemu, prawda?

– Nie mów z sensem, jak ze mną rozmawiasz – odparł Tony. – Staram się w tym wszystkim odpowiedzieć na pytanie, co doprowadza naszego wściekłego więźnia do białej gorączki. Co się w ogóle stanie, jeśli ktoś go wkurzy? Czy ktoś kiedyś zapuścił się do tego zachodniego skrzydła? Da się go jakoś zranić?

Natasza spojrzała na niego uważniej, z zaskoczeniem malującym się na twarzy. Albo nie podejrzewała, że od razu pomyśli o użyciu przemocy, albo oczekiwała, że najpierw spróbuje odzyskać wolność przekupstwem. Czy nie tak powinni postępować bezużyteczni bogaci korporacyjni tytani?

– Nie próbuj go zranić – stwierdziła w końcu. – Gdyby nie zabił cię na miejscu, Clint nakarmiłby tobą wilki. Cierpi na jakąś odmianę syndromu sztokholmskiego.

Tony się skrzywił.

– Chcę wiedzieć, w jaki sposób to odkryłaś?

– Próbowałam ustawić standardową pułapkę z olejem na największej klatce schodowej. Szef ją znalazł, a potem Clint znalazł jego. – Kąciki ust jej opadły. – Clint miał hipotermię, kiedy poszłam ocenić sytuację. Jeden z nerwów w jego ręce wciąż nie funkcjonuje normalnie po tym, jak sopel lodu przebił ją na wylot. To przykre, bo słyszałam, że lubił strzelać z łuku.

– No cóż, jednym słowem chujnia. Czyli ty i Clint niezbyt się lubicie?

– Unikam go – oznajmiła rzeczowo. – Unikam jego, unikam szefa i jeśli będziesz miał szczęście, też już mnie więcej nie zobaczysz.

Wszelkie ślady przyjacielskości wyparowały całkiem szybko po tej uwadze. Natasza najwyraźniej miała sporo problemów. Tony bez trudu mógł to uszanować, ale oznaczało to, że w przyszłości będzie miał mały wybór potencjalnych partnerów do rozmowy.

– Dobrze nam się rozmawiało – powiedział ostatecznie, opróżniając szklankę i zjadając ostatnią oliwkę. – Czyli podejrzewam, że do zobaczenia nigdy. Czy to twój pokój? Bo prawdopodobnie jest jedynym, do którego będę pamiętał, jak trafić.

Pokręciła głową. Tony dostrzegł cienką białą bliznę z boku jej szyi, zanim włosy ponownie ją zakryły.

– To tylko jeden z pokoi, które Clint odnowił. Wydaje mi się, że jego celem jest zrobienie tego samego z wszystkimi większymi pomieszczeniami.

– Interesujące. – Znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle, że to Clint ma tutaj dostęp do wszystkich narzędzi i materiałów, jakie to miejsce ma do zaoferowania. – Dzięki za informację.

Odwrócił się do drzwi, już się zastanawiając, czy uda mu się znaleźć coś do zrobienia improwizowanej kuźni, kiedy Natasza znowu się odezwała:

– Zostaw szefa w spokoju, Tony. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to, że tutaj jesteśmy, było jego winą.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– To jego wina, że nie możemy stąd odejść.

– Jasne. Ale czy naprawdę masz jakieś inne miejsce, do którego mógłbyś pójść? – Odstawiła szklankę. Jej ręce odrobinę się trzęsły. – Albo kogoś, kto rzeczywiście lepiej by na tym wyszedł, gdybyś z nim był?

Pytanie walnęło w niego jak nieoczekiwany cios w splot słoneczny. Co gorsze, Tony nie miał na nie odpowiedzi. Opuścił refektarz zażenowany tym i jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony własnym milczeniem, czując zimno w klatce piersiowej i kłucie w oczach. Jeśli wszyscy byli tutaj z jakiegoś powodu, to ten, który zasugerowało jej pytanie, miał akurat sens.

Niezależnie od tego, czy byli samotnikami, czy zagubionymi duszami, szybko stawało się zabójczo jasne, że na wszystkich z nich traumatyczne wydarzenia z przeszłości odcisnęły swoje piętno.

 

Tony nie próbował nawet znaleźć Clinta, zamiast tego wykonał taktyczny odwrót do swojej sypialni, żeby przemyśleć dokładnie wszystko, co Natasza powiedziała w refektarzu. Dokładne zwiedzanie zamku mogło poczekać jeszcze dzień – Tony był zmęczony i wyczerpany emocjonalnie. Martini też mu za bardzo nie pomogło.

Nawet o tym nie pomyślał, póki nie użył krzesiwa leżącego przy kominku i nie rozpalił jasnego ognia w pokoju, a potem nie zapalił do kompletu w lichtarzach – dopiero wtedy spojrzał na pokój z realistycznej perspektywy.

Jak na celę więzienną, jego sypialnia wyglądała luksusowo. Pościel była czysta i wywietrzona, miała nawet zawiłe wzory ze złota i bieli. Wielkie szafy z rzeźbionego drewna stały przy najdalszej ze ścian, aż miało się wrażenie, że chciały go zabrać wprost do Narni, choć był tak w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach pewien, że już się w niej znajduje. Okna z ciężkimi zasłonami pokrywały całą zewnętrzną ścianę, a opatrzona w lustro garderoba zajmowała środek pokoju. I wszędzie świeciły pustki, jeśli nie liczyć paru zapasowych koców i starych przyborów toaletowych. W jednej z szuflad Tony znalazł nawet grzebień, który wyglądał na zrobiony z prawdziwej kości słoniowej. Podwójne drzwi sąsiadujące z łóżkiem prowadziły do łazienki, która nie miała za bardzo sensu, biorąc pod uwagę przybliżony wiek zamku.

Tony podszedł do okien, odsunął zasuwę i otworzył je akurat na tyle szeroko, żeby móc wyjść na schodek udający miniaturowy balkon z ogrodzeniem sięgającym do kolan. W połączeniu z ciągłymi opadami śniegu było to w sumie cholernie niebezpieczne, ale widok błoni zamku opromienionych czerwono-złotym popołudniowym blaskiem słońca, któremu udało się przebić przez chmury w kilku miejscach, był tego wart.

Tony’ego otaczała cisza i śnieg. Szum w jego głowie był obecny praktycznie bez przerwy, od kiedy tylko pamiętał, ale izolacja zamku, cisza i wrażenie, jakby trafił do innego świata, dały mu okazję do rzadkiej chwili introspekcji.

Zanim Pepper zniknęła, pracował nad czymś, o czym myślał, że będzie Kolejną Wielką Rzeczą. Projekt drugiej, ulepszonej wersji, chociaż był dopiero w powijakach, rozpalił w nim jakiś ogień. Jego życie miało obracać się dookoła Stark Industries niewytwarzających broni, Obadiaha próbującego nie dostać z tego powodu udaru mózgu, z Pepper u boku, przyglądającą się ze zmartwieniem jego pracy. Cholera, nawet Rhodey miał swoje miejsce w tym małym światku, chociaż chwilowo unikał kontaktu z Tonym, bo wciąż był wściekły, że nie dostanie od niego więcej broni dla dobrych mieszkańców Ameryki. Tak _miało_ właśnie wyglądać jego życie przez jakiś czas.

Ale z drugiej strony, Tony nigdy nie planował też przedłużonego pobytu w Afganistanie. Idea kontroli stała się w jego przypadku czymś w rodzaju pobożnego życzenia.

– Myślałem, że uda mi się wszystko zmienić – wymamrotał, pocierając wnętrzem dłoni o zimny metal w okolicach serca. – Najwyraźniej myśleć to sobie można. – Po powrocie do środka zaryglował okno i zasunął zasłony; było mu już niedobrze na myśl o przestrzeni pokrytej szczelnie płatkami śniegu. Wolność, jaką kusił go ten widok, była ostatecznie tylko kłamstwem.

Porzucił na jakiś czas rozczulanie się nad samym sobą i postanowił pozbierać się do kupy. Małe, realne cele i liczne rzeczy, na których mógł skupić uwagę, były obecnie tym, czego potrzebował najbardziej. Posprzątać w pokoju. Znaleźć jedzenie. Zebrać informacje. Lista zadań do zrobienia była uderzająco podobna, pomimo ogromnych różnic w okolicznościach. A to, co było znane, wciąż było dobre.

Tony ostatecznie zebrał odwagę potrzebną do wzięcia kolejnej kąpieli i spędził całe dziesięć minut w wannie, zanim lodowato zimna woda wygoniła go z łazienki wprost w pokryte kołdrą i kocami łóżko. Serio, musiał znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie dla bojlera, bo następnym razem umrze, myjąc włosy. Leżał pod kocami nagi i drżący z zimna, z twarzą ukrytą w poduszce i w końcu zasnął po raz pierwszy od trzech dni.

 

Tony obudził się nagle, otoczony przyjemnym ciepłem, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje ani co wyrwało go ze snu. Rzeczywistość jednak nie zwlekała z przypomnieniem mu o tym i opadł na poduszki z westchnieniem. Przynajmniej udało mu się złapać kilka godzin solidnego snu, a szczerze mówiąc, nie liczył nawet na tyle.

Ogień w kominku wypalił się prawie zupełnie, zostały w nim tylko wyprażone węgle, a ze wszystkich lichtarzy tylko jeden wciąż się świecił. W ciepłym, przygasającym świetle Tony wdychał zapach słabego dymu i nieco stęchłych koców, słuchając, jak cisza zamku rozbrzmiewa dookoła niego.

Wszystkie mięśnie jego ciała napięły się, zanim jeszcze całkowicie zarejestrował odgłos kroków, dobiegający z korytarza.

Jeśli mógł ufać słowom Nataszy, prawdopodobnie był to szef, który wybrał się na swoją nocną przechadzkę. W każdym razie kroki brzmiały zbyt ciężko jak na Nataszę, a coś mówiło Tony’emu, że Clint nie był tym typem człowieka, który wałęsa się po nocy.

Jeśli ukryje się pod kołdrą i wstrzyma oddech, to coś być może minie go, myśląc, że śpi. Oczy zamknięte, zero ruchów, nie piśnij ani słówka…

Tony, zaniepokojony powrotem wspomnień z dzieciństwa, bohatersko zsunął z siebie koce i założył spodnie w przygaszonym świetle, nie szukając nawet paska. Cholera jasna, był ostatecznie dorosłym człowiekiem. Ze strachem nie było mu do twarzy.

Kiedy zbliżające się kroki stały się głośniejsze, w umyśle Tony’ego pojawił się pomysł złapania pogrzebacza z kominka i wpakowania go szefowi w jakieś wrażliwe miejsce. Ale czy coś by tym zdziałał? Jeśli tamten nie mógł dać Tony’emu pozwolenia na odejście stąd, to czy gdyby umarł, oznaczałoby to, że utkwiliby tutaj na zawsze? Było zbyt wiele zmiennych, których nie przemyślał, ale tak czy siak nie powstrzymało go to przed chwyceniem pogrzebacza i podejściem do drzwi. Gdyby szef spróbował wejść do środka, byłby przynajmniej przygotowany.

Ciężkie kroki wreszcie zbliżyły się – i zatrzymały.

Tony’emu zaczęło kręcić się w głowie od adrenaliny. Wtulił usta w ramię, żeby zagłuszyć odgłos swojego szybkiego oddechu. Jego spocone ręce trzymały pogrzebacz w oczekiwaniu na naciśnięcie klamki.

_No chodź, ty wielki lodowy bękarcie. Tylko spróbuj_.

Nic się nie wydarzyło. Migoczący cień w świetle latarni sączącym się przez szczelinę w drzwiach nieco się przesunął. Tony wyobraził sobie szefa po drugiej stronie drzwi, stojącego być może dwie stopy od niego. Mógł po prostu otworzyć te drzwi na oścież i zrobić to, co…

Kroki ruszyły dalej. Światło spod drzwi znikło, ustępując miejsca ciemności.

Odszedł.

Tony złapał oddech, jakby się dusił, i opadł na ścianę obok drzwi. Pogrzebacz uderzył w dywan z głuchym łupnięciem. Bolały go palce. Bezpieczny. Był bezpieczny.

Tony wiedział, czym jest poczucie bezsilności, wiedział, do jakiego rodzaju powoli narastającej wściekłości mogło to podsycać człowieka. Bycie porwanym, bycie użytym, bycie zranionym – i wszystko to tylko po to, żeby ktoś inny mógł wziąć sobie, czego potrzebował, w jak najkrótszym możliwym czasie. Ale to nie było to samo, ani trochę. Tony był po prostu przerażony.

Strach był najgorszą motywacją. Sprawiał, że Tony robił kompletnie szalone rzeczy.

Otworzył drzwi sypialni i dostrzegł latarnię na rogu korytarza prowadzącego do wielkiego balkonu, więc pobiegł za nią bez zastanowienia.

– Chwila, moment, kupo lodu. Musimy porozmawiać. – Rozkaz wymknął się mu z ust w pośpiechu, karmiony brawurą i nikłą ilością wcześniejszego planowania.

Szef nawet nie zawrócił sobie głowy zatrzymaniem się, a co dopiero odwróceniem się i obdarowaniem Tony’ego swoją uwagą.

Tony zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy, i podbiegł do niego. Jeśli szef nie zamierzał uznać jego istnienia, cóż, równie dobrze mogli po prostu przejść się razem na jakże zabawny spacer nocą.

Jedyny problem stanowił fakt, że było cholernie zimno, a Tony miał na sobie tylko cienkie spodnie. To, że był blisko szefa, też nie pomagało – tamten promieniował zimnem niczym jakiś dziwny rodzaj przenośnego zamrażalnika. Ale Tony potrafił być nieskończenie uparty, kiedy chciał, a skoro szef nie zamierzał zwrócić na niego uwagi, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że przynajmniej zyska gratis obchód po zamku.

– Dobra, to ja zacznę. Gdybym zamierzał zbudować bojler, żeby odsunąć od siebie widmo śmierci z zimna pojawiające się za każdym razem, kiedy próbuję wziąć kąpiel, gdzie znalazłbym na to materiały? – Zerknął w stronę szefa i stwierdził, że chyba dostał mrugnięcie w odpowiedzi. Cóż, postępy małymi kroczkami. – Myślałem o najprostszym w świecie rodzaju do palenia drewnem, skoro, jak zgaduję, elektryczność jest kompletnie poza możliwościami tego miejsca i, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziałbym nawet, gdzie podłączyć wtyczkę. Wydaje mi się, że wcześniej widziałem Nataszę i miała na sobie kurtyny z twojego salonu… – Tony’emu zdecydowanie się nie przywidziało, zobaczył nieprzyjemny grymas na tej błękitnej twarzy. – …ale już nigdy więcej nie będziemy o niej rozmawiać, spoko. Zapomnij, że coś w ogóle mówiłem.

Być może ta pułapka z olejem stanowiła nieprzyjemne wspomnienie dla kogoś poza Clintem. Odnotowując to sobie w głowie, Tony szedł w ciszy, ale zwolnił trochę i stanął za szefem, kiedy doszli do rozwidlenia korytarza. Szef najpierw przesunął swoją latarnię w lewo, ale po chwili najwyraźniej zmienił zdanie i ostatecznie wybrał prawe odgałęzienie, a z każdym krokiem wydawał się być bardziej zdecydowany. Tony poszedł za nim, starając się przy tym ze wszystkich sił nie wyglądać jak zdezorientowany psiak, drepczący za swoim panem i władcą. Cały ten nocny spacer był najzwyczajniej w świecie bezproduktywny.

Szef zaczął nagle iść szybciej, kierując się w dół schodów, przecinając korytarz, z którego przyszli, i idąc dalej, w stronę kuchni, głównego korytarza i refektarza. Tony zaczął podejrzewać, że to był już w mniejszym stopniu obchód, a w większym ostateczny cel podróży.

Kiedy dotarli do drzwi z żelaznymi kratami, za którymi znajdowały się wykute w kamieniu schody, zakręcające i zanurzające się w ciemność gęstą jak smoła, Tony nagle się zatrzymał.

– Mówiłem za dużo?

Szef drgnął i wyprostował się, podniósł swoją latarnię wysoko i obrócił się w stronę Tony’ego po raz pierwszy od spotkania na wieży więziennej.

Jego spojrzenie padło natychmiast na reaktor łukowy – co nie było szczególnie trudne do przewidzenia – a jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki. To spojrzenie wyglądało niemalże oskarżająco.

– Czym jest to światło?

– O, teraz to chcesz ze mną rozmawiać? – odpalił wstrząśnięty Tony. – W takim razie zacznijmy od ciebie. Co jest na dole tych schodów? Czy to jakaś sala tortur?

Szef spojrzał na niego, jakby był idiotą.

– Kocioł. Jest zepsuty. – Jego upazurzone palce zacisnęły się na rączce latarni. – Nigdy nie znalazłem dla niego zastosowania.

Tony poczuł się nagle i niewytłumaczalnie winny za zasugerowanie, że jego strażnik więzienny zamierzał zbić go na krwawą miazgę. Obserwując, jak szef otwiera latarnię i wyciąga grubą świeczkę z półki obok drzwi, Tony zmarszczył brwi z dezorientacją, póki ten nie zapalił jej i nie umieścił z powrotem w ścianie. Przypuszczalnie dla niego. To było bardzo… uprzejme, jeśli podejść do definicji tego słowa dość luźno. Ale, co ważniejsze, oznaczało to, że Tony, mając światło, nie musiał już nigdzie podążać za szefem tej nocy.

– Wciąż nie wiem, jak powinienem się do ciebie zwracać – zawołał, kiedy szef skierował się w stronę, z której przyszli. Skóra, którą zarzucił sobie na ramiona, sprawiała, że wydawał się jeszcze szerszy w ramionach.

– Nie posiadam imienia – prychnął szef opryskliwie. – Ani imię, ani historia, ani żadne słowo nie może mnie określić. Jedynie czyn. – Światło latarni znikło niemal zupełnie, było już prawie w następnym korytarzu.

Tony nie miał pojęcia, co oznaczała ta zagadkowa przemowa, ale postanowił zwrócić uwagę na ważniejszy szczegół.

– Skoro widziałem tylko, jak pokrywasz wszystko lodem, to czy znaczy to, że mogę nazywać cię Lodowatym Smerfem?

Grzmiące, odbijające się echem po korytarzach warknięcie było jego jedyną odpowiedzią.

Tony doszedł do wniosku, że to już jakieś zwycięstwo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kolejny rozdział w wasze łapki :) Z podziękowaniem dla Abu za betowanie mimo trudnej sytuacji życiowej <3

Dni mijały jeden po drugim.

Przystosowanie się do bycia więźniem w olbrzymim zamku, tkwiącym przez cały czas w środku śnieżnej zamieci, okazało się być zaskakująco łatwe, kiedy już zignorowało się problemy z logiką i zdecydowało się po prostu zaakceptować wszystko związane z magią i/lub „szefem”. Tony ochrzcił go w myślach swoim Mr. Freezem, chociaż sam w porównaniu do Batmana miał zaskakująco mało gadżetów, przynajmniej jak na tę chwilę. A samo imię wzięło się stąd, że nigdy jeszcze nie miał szefa i nie zamierzał tego teraz zmienić, nieważne, czy tamten umiał siłą woli hodować sople lodu, czy też nie.

Swój czas poświęcał na małe, nieskomplikowane projekty, o których wiedział, że skutecznie odwrócą uwagę od Pepper i – co ważniejsze – utraconej wolności, a na dodatek sprawią, że zajmie się czymś produktywnym.

Bojler był obecnie jego głównym źródłem rozrywki, szczególnie po tym, jak wyczyścił i naprawił to cholerstwo, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że działa ono na węgiel. A góry węgla zgromadzone tuż obok magicznie uzupełniały się z każdą szufelką, którą wrzucał do kotła. Wymyślenie sposobu na zautomatyzowanie procesu karmienia bojlera zajęło mu niecałe dwa dni. Tony czuł się osobiście urażony kiepskim oświetleniem i brakiem JARVISa, który zająłby się za niego obliczeniami, ale było coś organicznego i ekscytującego w powrocie do podstaw.

Kiedy wreszcie wyłonił się z piwnic, spocony, nagi od pasa w górę i pokryty sadzą, czekał na niego Clint Barton.

– Dlaczego masz latarkę między żebrami? – zapytał otwarcie. Jedną ręką drapał się pod kołnierzykiem koszuli, a w drugiej trzymał szmatkę. Tony po prostu mu ją zabrał i zaczął wycierać sobie twarz. Swędziała go skóra i ogólnie czuł się dziwnie.

– Ciebie też miło widzieć, Dzwoneczku.

– Clint.

– Nieważne. – Tony wręczył mu brudną szmatę i odgarnął włosy z czoła, obracając się w stronę wciąż otwartych drzwi do kotłowni. – Wydaje mi się, że jest już ciepła woda, ale nie jestem całkowicie przekonany, że wyczyściłem cały osad, który zdążył się do tej pory nagromadzić, i wystarczająco wzmocniłem rury, żeby polepszyć efektywny…

– Ciepła woda? – Oczy Clinta były wielkie jak spodki. – Ciepła woda do kąpieli?

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

– To właśnie zamierzałem osiągnąć, ale to nie…

Zanim Tony zdążył chociażby krzyknąć „o cholera, atakują!”, Clint wlazł wprost w jego przestrzeń intymną i pocałował go w usta. Tony zaliczył krótki kontakt z zarostem, ustami i ogromnym _nie_ , po czym odepchnął od siebie faceta, najprawdopodobniej z szaleństwem w oczach.

– Serio, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale za bardzo się różnimy, żeby stworzyć trwały związek.

Clint nie miał najwyraźniej czasu na to, żeby docenić jego poczucie humoru, bo odwrócił się w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do refektarza i krzyknął, nawet nie próbując udawać spokoju:

– Natasza! Ten nowy zrobił nam ciepłą wodę!

O, super. Został już zaszufladkowany.

– Mam na imię Tony.

– Nieważne – odparł błyskotliwie Clint. Piorunowali się przez chwilę wzrokiem, po czym Clint wyszczerzył się do Tony’ego i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. – Miło mi cię poznać, to znaczy, po raz kolejny. Czyli potrafisz naprawiać rzeczy, nie? Mnóstwo cholerstwa potrzebuje tu naprawy. – Jego uścisk był dziwnie słaby, ale Tony tego nie skomentował.

– Generalnie rzecz biorąc, potrafię naprawiać maszyny – powiedział. – Jestem… Zajmuję się inżynierią. Jestem takim inżynierem, co we wszystkim trochę grzebie. Czasami kończy się to wybuchami. – A czasami to ludzie wybuchają, nie dodał.

– Genialnie. A wiesz, jak zinżynierować trochę prawdziwego mydła?

I w ten sposób naprawdę poznał Clinta Bartona. Jego poczucie humoru wymagało kilku poprawek, a zachowaniem przypominał trochę wiewiórkę, ale Tony przypisał to dwunastu latom życia samotnie z niebieskim dupkiem na strychu. Zaprzyjaźnili się praktycznie natychmiast po tym, jak zdecydowali się nadużyć „Kucharza”, jak Clint określił miejsce w ścianie, gdzie magicznie pojawiało się jedzenie, sprawiając, że wygenerował każdą butelkę alkoholu, o której mogli pomyśleć, włączając w to trochę naprawdę okropnego brzoskwiniowego schnappsa z uniwersyteckich lat Tony’ego.

Natasza ostatecznie wypełzła z refektarza niczym ciekawski pająk i użyła swojej pomysłowości, żeby wyłudzić z Kucharza tacę różnych rodzajów chili, palącą się świecę i kilka rozmaitych butelek wódki. Po tym ostatnim wspomnienia nieco się Tony’emu rozmazały, ale był pewien, że to ten najlepszy rodzaj rozmazania.

W ten sposób refektarz stał się bazą ich akcji integracyjnych. Akcje integracyjne składały się głównie z upijania się i opowiadania przerażających historii bez znaczenia o swoim życiu, wymyślania chojrackich sposobów, by zagrać na nosie zamkodzierżcy i nie dać się przy tym złapać, grania w rozbieranego wisielca i planowania napraw w całym zamku.

Ostatni punkt był pomysłem Clinta, który powiedział coś o tym, jak to praca fizyczna wpływa dobrze na stan ducha. Tony i jego palce pełne drzazg się z tym nie zgadzali, ale zawsze było to coś, czym mógł zająć umysł, a towarzystwo było boleśnie pożądane. Nie żeby zamierzał to komukolwiek powiedzieć.

– Dobra, to co jest w środku? – spytał Tony po trzecim dniu wspólnych „renowacji”, co tak naprawdę składało się z czyszczenia pokoi i polowania na przedmioty godne uwagi. Za każdym razem mijali te same olbrzymie zaryglowane drzwi i ciekawość zaczynała go powoli zjadać od środka.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Clint, wzruszając ramionami. – Rygiel jest dla mnie za ciężki. Cokolwiek tam jest, jest spore i nie widziało światła dziennego od kilku dekad. Wydaje mi się, że nawet szef nie wie, co to takiego.

– Jasne. – Kontynuowali spacer do Kucharza w ciszy. Clint nie złamał się, póki nie zjedli połowy pizzy w stylu chicagowskim.

– No więc, może chciałbyś…

– Mam kilka pomysłów na dwuosobową dźwignię, która pomogłaby ruszyć tę zasuwę. – Tony otarł usta dłonią. – Jutro rano?

Barton wyszczerzył się.

– Umowa, cholera jasna, _stoi_. – Uścisnęli sobie ręce nad colą, która w jakiś niesamowity sposób _rzeczywiście_ smakowała jak cola, i połową pizzy. Po raz drugi dłoń, którą Tony ściskał, wydawała się słaba. I nie sądził, żeby było to celowe. Wyraz twarzy Bartona wręcz krzyczał, że on sam też o tym wie. – Zamroziło mi łapę naprawdę porządnie kilka lat temu – wyjaśnił bez wstępu, obracając rękę tak, żeby światło z kominka padało na jej wnętrze. – Od tamtej pory nie czuję w niej za wiele, ale jakoś daję sobie radę.

Tony tylko kiwnął głową, czując się nieco nie na miejscu po takiej wzmiance częściowego kalectwa. Ludzie czasem mieli problemy z radzeniem sobie ze swoim gównianym szczęściem, sam zresztą też się zaliczał do tego grona.

– Natasza wspomniała, że lubiłeś strzelać z łuku. – Cholera by cię wzięła, Tony.

– Ta – odparł Clint bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Byłem w tym też całkiem niezły.

– Szef?

– To nie była jego wina. – Ton głosu Clinta brzmiał rzeczowo. – Byłem głupi. Próbowałem pomóc mu się podnieść po tym, jak prawie złamał sobie kręgosłup przez pułapkę Nataszy. – Przełknął ślinę i napiął mięśnie dłoni; jego niebieskie oczy śledziły dziwny ruch. – Szef nie lubi być dotykany. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu nie może. Nie z ludźmi, w każdym razie.

– Z powodu lodu?

Wzruszenie ramion Bartona było sztywne.

– Myślę, że nie chce nikogo zranić, kiedy jest wściekły, ale lód tak czy siak mu się zdarza. I wydarzył się dookoła całej mojej ręki. No i popatrz teraz na mnie. Nie wygrałbym walki na kciuki z pięciolatkiem. Żyj i ucz się w trakcie, nie?

Tony’emu przypomniał się brzeg płaszcza, przesuwający się po jego nodze, syk i cofnięcie się szefa. Świeca zapalona dla niego i postawiona na półce, żeby nie musiał jej brać z ręki do ręki. Jakie życie musiał prowadzić ktoś, kto nie mógł dotknąć żadnej innej żywej istoty?

– Nic dziwnego, że jest nietowarzyski – powiedział Tony, czym zdziwił samego siebie. Zabrzmiało to trochę za bardzo w duchu „współczujmy tym złym, przecież mieli takie trudne dzieciństwo” i doszedł do wniosku, że już przejawia pierwsze oznaki szaleństwa, ale Clint tylko przytaknął i nieco się wyluzował.

– Jestem tu już piętnaście lat i jeszcze nigdy z nim tak naprawdę nie rozmawiałem – przyznał. – Ba, po tym, co się stało z moją ręką, nie widzieliśmy go przez całe trzy miesiące.

Dozorca więzienny, który czuje się winny, kiedy znęca się nad więźniami. Porywacz, który nie pozwala nikomu odejść, ale unika wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku. Tony nie był specjalistą w dziedzinie psychiatrii, ale ich miejscowy Yeti najwyraźniej miał sporo problemów z samym sobą. Tony był gotowy na to, żeby traktować zamek, zaczarowany czy też nie, jako nieco wygodniejszą powtórkę Afganistanu z odrobinę lepszym traktowaniem więźniów. Słyszeć groźby. Przepraszać. Przypominać tym u władzy, że jest się niezastąpionym. Pracować więcej. Knuć plan ucieczki. Ale kiedy już zorientował się w sytuacji, nie było za wielu rzeczy, które mógł zrobić. Jasne, mógł po prostu zamordować Wielką Stopę, ale dostałby hipotermii kondukcyjnej, a uszkodzenie nerwów i bycie zamrożonym na śmierć jakoś mu się nie uśmiechały. Jak miał niby walczyć z czymś, co nie było człowiekiem i wbrew pozorom nie chciało mu zrobić krzywdy?

To pytanie pociągało za sobą kolejne: czy Tony w ogóle chciał wrócić do swojego starego życia?

Dawne życie składało się z cudzego współczucia, mediów i cen akcji. I przez większość czasu czuł się w nim kompletnie samotny. Dawne życie… miał osobistą asystentkę, która zarządzała jego życiem. I najlepszego przyjaciela, który polegał na nim, żeby użył swojej pomysłowości i wymyślił sposoby, na jakie można zabijać ludzi lepiej niż kiedyś. I substytut ojca, co do którego nie był pewien, czy może mu ufać.

Bez Stark Industries żadna z tych osób nie miała po co wciąż się nim interesować. Rhodey, jasne. Rhodey był przyjacielem i ostatecznie kiedyś zapomniałby o tym, jak zabolała go decyzja Tony’ego o zakończeniu produkcji broni. Obadiah prawdopodobnie popłynąłby z prądem – był biznesmenem i potrzebował biznesu, żeby przetrwać. No i Pepper. Bez jej nazwiska na liście płac nie miał tak naprawdę żadnej wymówki, żeby marnować jej czas.

Tej nocy Tony poszedł spać, zastanawiając się, jak Pepper spędza teraz swoje dni. Obadiah bez wątpienia znalazłby dla niej miejsce w firmie. Byłby idiotą, gdyby tego nie zrobił – Pepper była warta swojej wagi w złocie. Wydajna, tolerancyjna, wnikliwa i mówiła to, co myślała, niezależnie od okoliczności. Znalezienie zatrudnienia bez Tony’ego Starka nie byłoby dla niej problemem.

Wyobrażenie sobie tego, jak wypełniłaby się przestrzeń, którą zostawiłby po sobie w przypadku śmierci albo przedłużającej się nieobecności, i zobaczenie, że zapełniła się dobrze, było uspokajające. Może robił się w tym zbyt dobry.

Ta myśl nie dawała mu zasnąć dłużej, niż powinna; ostatecznie tym razem sam wybrał swoje przeznaczenie. Buntowanie się przeciwko myśli, że można go kimś zastąpić albo że jego przyjaciele mogą kiedyś o nim zapomnieć, było najprawdopodobniej samolubne. Rhodey nie zapomniał, szukał go przez całe te trzy miesiące, które Tony spędził jako więzień. Ale czy robiłby to samo przez trzy lata? Dziesięć? Trzydzieści? Jasne, że nie – Tony nigdy nie dał nikomu wystarczająco dużo siebie, żeby być dla kogoś na tyle cennym. Jedną z generalnie przyjętych prawd było to, że nie miał za wiele do zaoferowania, jeśli nie liczyć IQ i pieniędzy. Poza tym miał tylko mnóstwo ostrych krawędzi po odłupanych kawałkach, egocentryzm i zapasy drogiego alkoholu.

Przewracał się i rzucał na za dużym łóżku przez kilka godzin, póki się nie zgrzał i nie wstał, czując, jak od bezczynności zaczyna go coś swędzieć pod skórą. W chwilach takich jak ta, kiedy w jego głowie zaczynało się robić za głośno, a na ramionach czuł dziwny ciężar, budził JARVISa, żeby stworzyć coś nowego, szalonego i zapierającego dech w piersiach. Jako że z korytarza nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki, zadowolił się zapaleniem latarni i wyjściem na spacer, po którym przy odrobinie szczęścia będzie na tyle zmęczony, że uda mu się zasnąć.

Przez ponad półtorej godziny przemierzał te zimne, puste jak śmierć korytarze, czując pod stopami zimny kamień. Kiedy wreszcie znalazł się z powrotem przed drzwiami swojej sypialni, zmęczony i przemarznięty na śmierć, próbował udawać przed samym sobą, że nie jest zawiedziony całkowicie samotnym powrotem. Świadomość, że jedyną poza nim osobą na nogach o tej porze jest szef, wcale nie poprawiała mu nastroju. Ale z drugiej strony, było coś pocieszającego w dotrzymywaniu towarzystwa komuś, kto być może jest jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwy niż ty.

– Jestem już gotowy – powiedział Clint. – Ale chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, że czuję się, jakbym się włamywał i wchodził na cudzą posesję.

– Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, grozi ci najwyżej to drugie. – Tony próbował złapać równowagę na stole, na którym stał. – Dobra, na trzy. Raz, dw… cholera jasna! – Clint najwyraźniej był zbyt podekscytowany możliwością wyładowania się na czymś, żeby czekać, bo rzucił swoją wagę na dźwignię za wcześnie. Belka wystrzeliła w górę, niemalże uderzając Tony’ego prosto w twarz. – Serio, Barton?

– Wybacz. Podekscytowałem się.

– Co ty nie powiesz – stęknął Tony, wsuwając szybko kamień w szczelinę, która powstała w ryglu, żeby ten nie wrócił przypadkiem na miejsce. – Lepiej, żeby to, co jest w środku, było tego warte. Dobra, spróbuj jeszcze raz, tylko niżej. I powoli. – Clint ponownie oparł się na dźwigni, pozwalając tym samym Tony’emu na podniesienie belki wyżej, używając do tego praktycznie każdego małego przedmiotu, który mieli pod ręką.

– Jeśli to skarb, to dzielimy się po połowie, nie? – Clint spojrzał na swoją dłoń, krzywiąc się. – Mam pęcherze. Super. Dlaczego to ja tu jestem kolesiem od pracy fizycznej?

Tony skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem.

– Och, przepraszam, czy ja tu nie wykonuję pracy fizycznej? Ostatecznie muszę przytrzymywać belkę, którą prawie zdzieliłeś mnie w twarz.

– To był wypadek! – zaprotestował Clint, wyciągając szmatkę z kieszeni i owijając w nią dłoń. – Ale mów tak dalej, a następnym razem już nie będzie.

– Koniec tego dobrego – oznajmił Tony. – Skarbem dzielimy się tak, że ja zgarniam trzy czwarte, a ty resztę. Dodatek za pracę w ciężkich warunkach, w otoczeniu pełnym gróźb i niewykwalifikowanej siły roboczej.

– Odpierdol się – prychnął Clint.

– W tej kwestii nie mogę ci pomóc. Wiesz, dożywocie w zamku i tak dalej.

Clint znowu parsknął śmiechem, ale tym razem pobrzmiewały w nim histeryczne nuty.

– Dożywocie? Facet, zgłosiłeś się na ochotnika. Praktycznie błagałeś szefa, żeby pozwolił ci tu zostać.

Stojący po drugiej stronie belki Tony zmierzył swojego partnera-w-niecałkiem-przestępstwie wzrokiem. Ze słów Nataszy wywnioskował, że Clint jest szczęśliwy, mogąc pozostać w zamku, ale gorycz w jego głosie temu przeczyła. Tym razem Tony nie czuł potrzeby drążenia tematu. Clint miał, ile, no, licząc z grubsza, szesnaście lat, kiedy został tu uwięziony? Jeśli istniały zasady, kto trafia do zamku, przez co tu, do jasnej cholery, przeszedł? Kogo zostawił po drugiej stronie wiecznej zimy? Tony wyrzucił te pytania z głowy, koncentrując się na obecnym zadaniu. Sprawy osobiste mogły poczekać do jutra. Albo do przyszłego tygodnia. Przyszły tydzień brzmiał dobrze.

Kątem oka wyłapał gwałtowny ruch, który przyciągnął jego uwagę. Tony zerknął w górę, na znajdujący się piętro wyżej balkon, zawieszony nad korytarzem. Byłby z niego dobry widok na to, co obecnie robili. Wydawało mu się, że zobaczył coś zielonego. Ale zanim odnalazł to coś wzrokiem, nie było tam już nic poza starymi, zakurzonymi obrazami i migoczącymi w lichtarzach świecami, z wysiłkiem próbującymi powrócić do pełni blasku.

Na zamku tylko jedno mogło zdławić ogień z taką łatwością. Interesujące.

– Okej, skoncentruj się na naciskaniu na dźwignię jeszcze raz – powiedział Tony, podnosząc mały żelazny świecznik, żeby użyć go tym razem jako klina. – Jeśli nie uda nam się podnieść drzwi wystarczająco wysoko, będziemy musieli zamiast tego spróbować pobawić się w producentów pił.

Clint nic na to nie odpowiedział, po prostu całą swoją wagę przerzucił na dźwignię. „Dźwignia” była tak naprawdę tylko czterema karniszami od zasłon umocowanymi razem, ale z ich ograniczonym dostępem do materiałów nie mogli wykombinować nic lepszego. Tony gorączkowo starał się zwiększyć przestrzeń pod dźwigarem, kiedy ten się podnosił, ale to irytujące cholerstwo po prostu nie chciało się unieść dostatecznie wysoko. Clint niemalże przyginał dźwignię do podłogi. Belka była najzwyczajniej w świecie za ciężka, dźwignia za słaba, a odległość od podłogi za mała. Podniesienie belki z niszy, w której się znajdowała, było ich oryginalnym planem, ale najwyraźniej wszystko stało im na drodze do sukcesu.

– Cholera by to wszystko wzięła – westchnął Clint, powoli puszczając dźwignię, kiedy Tony zabrał ręce spod belki. – Wydawało mi się, że coś w ten sposób osiągniemy. Najwyraźniej ten, kto zabarykadował te drzwi, naprawdę nie chciał nikogo w środku. – Wyglądał przy tym tak cholernie żałośnie, że wewnętrzna potrzeba Tony’ego do robienia na innych wrażenia na chwilę przejęła kontrolę nad jego oceną sytuacji.

– Hej, a tak w sumie jak silna jest nasza Królewna Śnieżka, co?

– Kto? – spytał Clint bezmyślnie. Tony poczekał chwilę. Kiedy do Clinta dotarło, kogo dotyczyło pytanie, cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. – Nie, nie, nie, facet, zostaw go w spokoju. Nawet gdyby mógł to zrobić, to nie… pytanie o to nie jest po prostu właściwe, okej?

– Dlaczego nie?

Niedowierzenie Clinta było wręcz namacalne.

– Kurwa, bo zamrozi cię w sopel lodu? Bo nie lubi ludzi? Bo prawdopodobnie to on tak zabarykadował te drzwi na amen? Co ci bardziej pasuje!

Tony już szedł na drugi koniec korytarza.

– Nic nie zaszkodzi spytać – powiedział, planując ścieżkę do zachodniego skrzydła. – W końcu wszyscy mieszkamy pod jednym dachem, nie? To trochę jak Big Brother, tyle że… właściwie wydaje mi się, że to powstało już po tym, jak zniknąłeś z wymiaru zwykłych śmiertelników. Ale chodzi mi o to, że dzielenie się jest wyrazem troski o innych.

– Dzielenie się to śmierć – odparł Clint, brzmiąc przy tym na niemalże spanikowanego. – Daj spokój, Tony, po prostu zapomnijmy o tym cholernym pokoju. Nie jest tego warty!

Tony tylko mu pomachał. To był projekt, a projekty były istotną częścią planu, którego celem było odsunięcie od siebie innych rzeczy, takich jak wspominanie i szaleństwo. Nawet jeśli wielki i niebieski zdecyduje się odmówić mu pomocy, najprawdopodobniej przy dawaniu odpowiedzi nie dojdzie do użycia przemocy. A w każdym razie nie takiego rodzaju, który wymagałby kontaktu fizycznego, skoro najwyraźniej niebieski unikał tego jak ognia. Wszystkim, co musiał zrobić Tony, był brak kontaktu z lodem. Aczkolwiek sprowokowanie szefuńcia do użycia tej mocy byłoby zdecydowanie czymś wartym zobaczenia. Zostawiwszy Clinta przy drzwiach, Tony skierował się w głąb zamku, szukając znajomej klatki schodowej naznaczonej śladami pazurów.

Wspięcie się po schodach na zachodnie skrzydło nie wchodziło w grę, ale nie znaczyło to jeszcze, że Tony nie mógł poprosić ich zamkowej Roszpunki o spuszczenie w dół przerażających, potencjalnie niebezpiecznych dla otoczenia włosów. Patrząc w górę schodów, na mrok gromadzący się na ich szczycie, Tony próbował znaleźć jakąś pasującą marchewkę, żeby pomachać nią przed sze… przed ich nieprzyjacielskim dzierżawcą zamku, pustelnikiem z wyboru.

Odkrycie, co znajduje się za zamkniętymi drzwiami na dole, nie było wcale taką palącą kwestią. Dowiedzenie się więcej na temat _niego_ stało zdecydowanie wyżej na liście priorytetów Tony’ego, a gdyby użył zamkniętego pokoju jako wymówki, cóż, Clint nigdy by nic nie podejrzewał. To, że ktoś z własnej woli chciałby przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z tamtym gościem, wydawało się dla niego kosmicznie niezrozumiałe.

Tony zamarudził kilka minut przed półpiętrem, krążąc w te i we wte z kompletnym brakiem pomysłu na przynętę. Co chwila przemykała mu przez głowę myśl, żeby pójść jeszcze te kilka schodków w górę i lepiej się przyjrzeć sytuacji, ale coś w tym wybitnie śmierdziało mu samobójstwem.

– A więc jednak posiadasz instynkt samozachowawczy – zauważył schrypnięty głos za nim. Wbrew sobie Tony aż zesztywniał z przerażenia, po czym obrócił się i spojrzał prosto w znajomo czerwone oczy.

We w miarę jasnym świetle dnia jego strażnik więzienny wyglądał nawet bardziej na stworzenie z innego świata niż tej nocy, której pokazał Tony’emu bojlerownię. Z szarym futrem na ramionach i płaszczem wiszącym pod nim wyglądał niemalże królewsko. Ale długie, splątane czarne włosy, wygięte rogi koloru kości słoniowej, demoniczne oczy i zaplątane znaki na skórze – to wszystko sugerowało, że ubiór był niczym innym, jak jedwabną wstążką zawiązaną na sztylecie. Facet był niebezpieczny dla otoczenia, czy tego chciał, czy nie. Tony spróbował zawrócić swój ciąg myśli z powrotem do teraźniejszości.

– To znaczy chcesz powiedzieć, że zabiłbyś mnie, gdybym poszedł na górę. – Tony skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, poniżej reaktora łukowego, i miał cholerną nadzieję, że szefuńcio nigdy nie zajął się nauką mowy ciała. – To właśnie chcesz powiedzieć?

A – okej, cholera, najwyraźniej ten pseudonim jakoś wszedł mu w krew – szef rzucił okiem w górę klatki schodowej.

– Być może.

Tony nie miał na to żadnej dobrej odpowiedzi. Może niebieski po prostu rzucał monetą, kiedy ktoś go wkurwiał?

– Widziałem cię wtedy na balkonie. Mówili, że wychodzisz tylko w nocy.

– Czyżby?

Próba uzyskania wymuszenia na nim jakiejś reakcji była jak wyrywanie zębów. Tony zdecydowanie nie był w formie, skoro pojawił się ten problem, bo zazwyczaj radził z tym sobie śpiewająco.

– Dlaczego umieściłeś Pepper w celi, skoro wszyscy pozostali po prostu biegają sobie po zamku? Próbowała wejść na górę?

Szef po prostu obrócił się do niego tyłem. Tony nie był pewien, czy już się znudził, czy też nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na to pytanie, ale sfrustrowało go na tyle mocno, że jego ręce wystrzeliły do przodu i złapały brzeg zielonego płaszcza, kiedy szef zaczął wspinać się po schodach.

– Hej, ja tu z tobą _rozmawiam_ – powiedział Tony i pociągnął.

Czując coś pomiędzy zażenowaniem, a chłodnym przerażeniem, zobaczył, jak plecy szefa wyginają się w łuk elegancko i miękko niby plecy kota, a on sam odzyskuje w ten sposób równowagę. Zwinnie skoczył z powrotem na półpiętro i obrócił się szybko, żeby spojrzeć Tony’emu prosto w oczy. Ale Tony nie zamierzał go puszczać.

– Jak śmiesz – wysyczał szef z wściekłością, dysząc na policzek Tony’ego. Był uwięziony przez zaplątany płaszcz i uścisk Tony’ego, przez co znaleźli się o wiele bliżej siebie, niż którykolwiek z nich chciał. Ośli upór był chyba jedynym, co trzymało ich w miejscu. – Jak _śmiesz_ mnie dotykać?

– Prawdę mówiąc, dotykam twoich ciuchów, nie ciebie, ale poza tym jasne, śmiem – odparł Tony bez chwili wahania, przewiercając go na wylot niewzruszonym spojrzeniem. – Nie będziesz mi tu wciskał takiego kitu tylko po to, żeby potem sobie odejść bez wyjaśnienia. Nie jestem twoim złamanym sługą ani tym bardziej, u jasnej cholery, żadną wściekłą Rosjanką. Dlaczego zamknąłeś Pepper w celi? Kim jesteś? _Czym_ jesteś? I daj mi tutaj jakąś dobrą odpowiedź, bo jeśli masz rozporządzać moją wolnością do dnia, w którym umrę, z całą pewnością przynajmniej tyle jesteś mi dłużny.

Istniały spore szanse, że Tony’ego czekała kara za takie pyskowanie i to kara w postaci zostania lodową rzeźbą za życia, o czym doskonale wiedział. Ale cała jego intuicja krzyczała wręcz, że jeśli pominąć suche fakty, ten lodowaty drań tak naprawdę nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić. I jeśli by go jakoś pohamować w tej kwestii, może Tony mógłby wyrównać szanse rozgrywki pomiędzy nimi dzięki swoim zdolnościom werbalnym. Ostatecznie był ekspertem w kwestii brawury i mydlenia ludziom oczu.

Palce aż Tony’ego zapiekły, kiedy peleryna została wyrwana z uchwytu jego biednej, obolałej teraz dłoni. Ale żaden z nich się nie cofnął i po kilku długich sekundach usta szefa uformowały cienką linię wyrażającą niezadowolenie.

– Zamek jest zarówno więzieniem, jak i schronieniem – powiedział, z powrotem ukrywając ramiona pod fałdami zieleni. – Twoja kobieta próbowała opuścić moje terytorium. Wiesz, co czeka na zewnątrz, pośród bieli.

– Wilki – stwierdził Tony powoli. – Zamknąłeś ją, żeby się na nie przypadkiem nie natknęła. Ale dlaczego, u licha ciężkiego, po prostu nie pozwoliłeś jej tam zginąć? Bo z całą pewnością nie wygląda na to, że trzymasz nas tu wszystkich dla towarzystwa. – Instynktownie zrobił krok do przodu, kiedy twarz szefa stała się z powrotem pozbawiona wyrazu. – Dlaczego nic, co cię dotyczy, nie ma _sensu_? Zapomnijmy o magii, o lodzie, nawet o tych cholernych rogach, które wystają ci z głowy. To mogę podzielić na mniejsze zmienne i jakoś to zrozumieć. Ale to miejsce, _ty_ , dlaczego ludzie tutaj trafiają? Dlaczego ich sobie _zatrzymujesz_?

– Ja…

– Chodzi ci o władzę? – nalegał Tony. – Kontrolę? Jesteśmy dla ciebie jak zwierzaczki? Ofiary, zabawki, jedzenie? Jaki mógłbyś mieć pożytek z trzymania trzech ludzi o nie najciekawszej przeszłości w tym cholernym labiryncie jak dla…

– _Ponieważ was potrzebuję!_ – wybuchł szef, a jego słowa były pełne cierpienia i wściekłości. Lód popękał i odpadł z jego szponów, kiedy wyciągnął rękę, jakby sięgał po coś, czego już nie było w tym miejscu. Odsłonił w grymasie ostre kły. – Nigdy nie powiedział mi dlaczego.

– Kto? – spytał cicho Tony, zaskoczony tym wybuchem. Szef… szef nie był zły, on coś opłakiwał. Coś straconego? Kogoś? – Potrzebujesz nas? Co to znaczy? – W odpowiedzi dostał tylko znużone kręcenie głową. Szef wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar znowu sobie pójść, a Tony nie był pewien, czy miał w sobie wystarczająco tupetu, żeby użyć tej samej sztuczki po raz drugi.

Problem polegał na tym, że miał za mało informacji, z którymi mógł pracować. Każdy ochłap danych zmieniał się w tysiąc przeróżnych scenariuszy, szczególnie, że w tym wypadku wszystko było możliwe. Naprawdę wszystko. Tony wiedział, że oszalałby od ciągłego zastanawiania się, dlaczego jego strażnik więzienny miałby potrzebować akurat tych trzech ludzi.

A potem szef obrócił się do niego tyłem i skierował się ponownie w stronę klatki schodowej, a wzrok Tony’ego padł po raz kolejny na ciężkie szare futro przykrywające jego ramiona.

– To wilcza skóra – powiedział. – Prawda?

Szef zatrzymał się wpół kroku, jakby ktoś go poraził prądem.

Więzienie i schronienie jednocześnie, powiedział wcześniej. W którym wilki atakują cię tylko wtedy, jeśli nie wolno ci odejść. Tony zrozumiał nagle, że wie dokładnie, skąd wzięło się to stalowoszare futro.

– To nie jest nasze więzienie, nie? – spytał, a coś pełnego goryczy i okropnego przekręciło mu się w żołądku. – Tylko twoje.

Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie, żeby poznać odpowiedź.

– Imponująca dedukcja – odparł szef, a jego głos jakimś cudem był jeszcze bardziej chropowaty i ochrypły niż wcześniej. – Zupełnie bez znaczenia, jeśli wziąć wszystko pod uwagę, ale imponująca.

– Ty egoistyczny dupku. – Tony wręcz gotował się z wściekłości. – Ty egoistyczny, nienawistny draniu. Nic dziwnego, że cię tutaj zostawili. – Obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł sobie z sercem walącym jak młotem, ignorując rozpadający się na kawałki krystalicznie czysty lód i jęknięcie butów, kiedy je z niego wyciągnął. To był niezły pokaz, ale nie miał zamiaru zostać, żeby go oglądać.

Szef był więźniem przez cały ten czas, trzymając ich tutaj, żeby mieć publiczność. Żeby coś bardziej zasługującego na litość niż on sam mogło czmychnąć na jego widok, żeby mógł poczuć się przez to lepiej. Co, u jasnej cholery, Clint o tym pomyśli?

Tony dotarł aż do wielkich schodów, zanim dmuchnął w niego arktyczny podmuch.

– Nie masz żadnego pojęcia – wysyczał szef – żadnego _pojęcia_ , o czym mówisz.

Tony obrócił się szybko.

– Tak? Udowodnij to – sprowokował. – Pozwól nam odejść.

Coś przemknęło po nieludzkiej twarzy szefa na to wyzwanie; jakieś pełne desperacji napięcie w miejscu, w którym powinna królować wściekłość. Przez ułamek sekundy Tony miał wrażenie, że widzi panikę w tych płonących oczach.

– Nie zrobisz tego, prawda? – Jego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, w którym nie było nawet cienia radości. – Wiesz, kiedy ostatnio byłem więźniem, byłem przynajmniej w stanie zrozumieć dlaczego. Ale ty? Ty jesteś po prostu żałosny.

– Ty…

Lód eksplodował z upazurzonych niebieskich łap, jeżąc się jak sztylety. Tony odskoczył, żeby ich uniknąć, ale jego stopy nie znalazły żadnego oparcia poza powietrzem.

Schody zdawały się ciągnąć w dół przez kilometry, z czego każdy marmurowy schodek był jak wyszczerbiony ząb w paszczy pełnej kłów. Serce Tony’ego uderzyło raz z przerażeniem, kiedy fizyka obróciła go głową w dół i blady kamień ruszył w stronę jego twarzy.

Coś niebieskiego mignęło mu przed oczami. Czyjeś ręce go złapały, ale nie znaczyło to bynajmniej, że był bezpieczny. Tony uderzył o ścianę zimna, poczuł, jak coś przyciska ciasno do niej jego głowę, a potem zaczął szybko spadać, obracając się raz za razem w grzmotliwym, wyboistym zjeździe w dół, który powinien był boleć o wiele bardziej. Chyba skusił los tą myślą, bo uderzył goleniem o krawędź schodka i niemal zawył z bólu. Ale syknął tylko, zanim uderzenie w podłogę pozbawiło go całego powietrza z płuc, więc tylko trzymał się kurczowo materiału i zimna, kiedy zawroty głowy zabrały go na przejażdżkę do świata cierpienia do tego stopnia, że prawie miał wrażenie, że coś holuje go w dół z sufitu.

Kiedy Tony rozważał zwymiotowanie, ciałem – _ciałem_ – pod nim wstrząsnął paskudny atak kaszlu. Nacisk z boku głowy Tony’ego zelżał, ale nie zniknął. Tony szeroko otworzył oczy; pokój wciąż nie chciał się zatrzymać w jednym miejscu, ale mężczyzna i tak zmusił się do podniesienia się do pozycji siedzącej. Musiał to zobaczyć.

Szef leżał pod nim, rozciągnięty nienaturalnie na marmurowej posadzce. Ciemnoniebieska krew sączyła się z rany na jego czole, tuż pod jednym z rogów. Coś poruszyło się we włosach Tony’ego i nagle dotarło do niego, dlaczego podczas tej krótkiej drogi w dół ani razu nie uderzył głową w schody. Ramiona. Ramiona i ręce, i palce owinęły się dookoła jego głowy, tworząc bardzo dziwną klatkę, i każde uderzenie, które Tony powinien był odczuć, przypadło ciału o wiele bardziej wytrzymałemu niż jego.

Powinienem był umrzeć, nagle dotarło do Tony’ego razem z uczuciem mimowolnego strachu. I upadek powinien był zabić też szefa.

– O Boże, wytrzymaj – wyrzucił z siebie, podnosząc się do klęczek. Szef wciąż leżał sztywny jak drut pod nim. – Nie możesz umrzeć, póki nie poznam nawet twojego cholernego imienia.

Bezwładna postać pod nim nie odpowiedziała. Niewiele myśląc, Tony wyciągnął dłoń i przycisnął dwa palce do jego szyi, szukając czegoś, co logicznie rzecz biorąc powinno być pulsem, nawet dla planujących samobójstwo niebieskich więźniów. Skóra, której dotykał, była zaskakująco zimna, ale nie tak lodowata jak przed ich upadkiem ze schodów. Plus jego palce nie zmieniły się w lód, a udało mu się namierzyć stały puls, który niezbicie dowodził, że ich wątpliwy bohater był cały i zdrowy.

Tony próbował stwierdzić, czy to dobrze, czy wprost przeciwnie, kiedy szef otworzył oczy.

Przez długi, wypełniony dźwięczącą w uszach ciszą moment po prostu patrzyli na siebie, oceniając, kalkulując, ale Tony miał dziwne przeczucie, że szef nie był całkowicie świadomy tego, co właśnie się zdarzyło. Symptomy urazu głowy pojawiały się bardzo szybko, dobrze pamiętał, nie?

Tony złapał brzeg peleryny, złożył go i przycisnął do krwawiącej rany, żeby spróbować zahamować krwawienie, po czym złapał upazurzoną łapę i przycisnął ją do skrawka materiału, żeby sama go tam trzymała. Mniej więcej wtedy spojrzenie szefa skoncentrowało się na ręce Tony’ego zaciśniętej dookoła jego nadgarstka i nagle się podniósł, wyrywając się z obcych objęć z taką siłą, że Tony aż poczuł przypadkowe zadraśnięcie spowodowane przez jeden z pazurów na zewnętrznej części dłoni.

– Ty _głupcze!_ – warknął szef, odpychając Tony’ego z całą swoją siłą. Jego łapa wylądowała dokładnie na reaktorze łukowym, a w klatce piersiowej Tony’ego wybuchł ogrom cierpienia, ale ten nie zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, póki nie przestał ślizgać się twarzą w dół po marmurze; nie mógł złapać oddechu.

Otwierał usta jak ryba i próbował nabrać powietrza w płuca, ale nic mu to nie pomagało. Reaktor łukowy wreszcie spowodował to, co zawsze stanowiło ryzyko. Yinsen ostrzegał go przed tym, a po zdaniu sobie z tego sprawy umysł Tony’ego życzliwie podsunął mu dane na ten temat z prędkością światła w bełkotliwym strumieniu rozpaczliwej paniki i bólu

_płuca sprawne w siedemdziesięciu procentach plus nacisk i siła weź pod uwagę średnią przestrzeń pomiędzy tyłem reaktora i tchawicą, tchawicą i kręgosłupem, nacisk i siłę wywartą na klatkę piersiową otaczającą reaktor, giętkość mostka plus nacisk plus siłę działającą do środka klatki piersiowej, tył reaktora zgniatający tchawicę, tchawicę wbijającą się w kręgosłup, tkankę zmiażdżoną i powodującą tchawicowo-oskrzelowe obrażenia, zapadnięcie się płuc, zapadnięcie się płuc powodujące śmierć powodujące śmierć **powodujące śmierć**_

Panikował, wiedział, że panikuje, ale nie mógł przestać, reaktor zmiażdżył mu tchawicę i miał ostatecznie umrzeć po tym, jak raz już udało mu się oszukać śmierć i tak, tak, ta sztuczka mogła mu się udać tylko określoną ilość razy z pomocą czy bez niej…

Zielony materiał owinął się dookoła ramion Tony’ego, otaczając go ciasno, a czyjeś dłonie podniosły go do pozycji siedzącej, pochyliły jego ciało tak, że mógł oprzeć ręce na kamieniu.

– Wolniej – powiedział mu do ucha głos równie połamany jak stłuczone szkło. – Przez nos. Spróbuj rozluźnić… rozluźnić wnętrze swojej piersi. – Słowa brzmiały niezręcznie, jakby próbował przetłumaczyć coś skomplikowanego z jednego języka na drugi bez większej wprawy. Na szczęście ręka przyciśnięta do jego przepony mówiła więcej niż słowa. Tony skoncentrował się na niej, na tym dotyku, próbując wziąć przyzwoity oddech. Oddychanie piekło, głęboko i boleśnie, i czuł metaliczny posmak gdzieś w gardle, ale cudem udało mu się nabrać tlenu i zmusić go do dotarcia do płuc, a potem ogarnęła go wielka ulga.

– Lepiej – szepnął szef, brzmiąc na wyczerpanego. Ręka, która wcześniej spoczywała pod jego żebrami, próbowała się wycofać, ale Tony ją złapał, ściskając brutalnie silnie i odkładając z powrotem na miejsce.

– To jest… zgniecione… ja… – Wybuchnął druzgoczącym, bolesnym kaszlem, aż łzy naleciały mu do oczu. Szef wydał z siebie dziwny, niemal żałosny odgłos, po czym nachylił się i przycisnął ucho do pleców Tony’ego.

– Nie – powiedział po chwili, ale jego głos nie był jeszcze całkowicie opanowany. Tony’emu przemknęło przez myśl, że brzmiał na tak wystraszonego, jak był on sam. – Nie słyszę żadnego zatoru. Uleciało z ciebie powietrze, a ten metalowy krąg nacisnął na coś, ale nic nie zostało zepsute. Zacząłeś panikować.

– Ja… – zaczął Tony, ale niczego więcej nie udało mu się wykrztusić. Szczególnie upokarzające dla niego było to, że nagłego zwilgotnienia jego oczu nie spowodował tylko ból. Nie zamierzał umierać. Nie tak szybko, nie od razu po Afganistanie. Nawet nie wtedy, kiedy i tak stwierdził, że poświęci życie dla kogoś innego. Wszystko było w porządku. Wszystko było w porządku.

Siedzieli tam przez długie minuty; Tony próbował odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim oddechem, a szef siedział w kuckach za nim, spięty i niespokojny, robiąc wszystko, byle tylko nie próbować wydostać swojej ręki z uścisku Tony’ego. Jego ręka promieniowała chłodem, ale niezależnie od tego, jakie emocje powodowały pojawianie się sopli lodu, nie były to te, które czuł w tej chwili. Tony miał irracjonalne wrażenie, że puszczenie go oznaczałoby dla niego powrót do koszmaru, w którym nie mógł złapać oddechu, do nie dającego się znieść bólu duszenia się. Wspomnienie tafli wody, wspomnienie pięści zaciskającej się w jego włosach i popychającej go naprzód, ku śmierci. A myślał, że już sobie z tym poradził, że przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego.

– Mam propozycję: nie walczmy już nigdy więcej – wychrypiał trochę później. Zakłuło go ostrzegawczo w kostce, kiedy spróbował zmienić pozycję. Głośniejszy oddech zza jego pleców był jedyną odpowiedzią.

A potem:

– Loki.

Tony zamrugał, zerkając przez ramię.

– Na zdrowie?

Szef mruknął coś z irytacją. Krew wciąż spływała mu po twarzy.

– Moje imię – powiedział z napięciem. – Brzmiało ono Loki. Dawno temu.

Tony zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę. _Loki_. Krótkie i ostre. No i do jakiegoś stopnia rymowało się z jego własnym imieniem, przez co automatycznie stawało się hitem. Ale Tony nie był pewien, dlaczego szef mu to tak nagle powiedział, chyba że nie stracił przytomności po tym, jak spadli ze schodów, i usłyszał jego pytanie.

– Hej – powiedział w końcu. Sze… Loki trochę zmalał w sobie, jakby coś go zawiodło. Pociągnął z powrotem swoją rękę i tym razem Tony ją puścił, po czym niezręcznie spróbował podnieść się na nogi. Nie miał złamanej nogi w kostce, a przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie, ale niedługo będzie tam miał uroczą bandę cholernie bolesnych siniaków.

Kiedy Tony miał już pewność, że udało mu się odzyskać równowagę, i podniósł głowę, Loki wciąż na niego patrzył.

– No co?

– Nigdy nie dotykaj mojej skóry – odparł Loki, zabierając z powrotem swoją pelerynę. – Lód mógłby cię zabić.

– Może. – Tchawica Tony’ego wciąż piekła, przez co jego głos był bardziej ochrypły niż zwykle. – Ale jeśli nie podkradnę się do ciebie ukradkiem, nie wkurwię cię i nie spróbuję _wtedy_ z tobą walczyć, to powiedziałbym, że następnym razem moglibyśmy się siłować do zachodu słońca bez problemu.

– Przegrałbyś – stwierdził stanowczo Loki. Troska sprzed chwili znikła, zastąpiona przez coś twardego i niedobrego. – Jestem starszy, silniejszy i bardziej niebezpieczny od wszystkiego, na czym kiedykolwiek spoczęło twoje spojrzenie, i _będziesz_ mi posłuszny. Nie szukaj mnie ponownie, Tony Starku.

Jego imię zabrzmiało ciekawie w ustach Lokiego. Jego dziwny akcent sprawił, że znane sylaby zyskały nową melodię. Tony’ego najbardziej zdziwiło to, że mu się to spodobało.

– Spoko. Ale pod jednym warunkiem. – Przestąpił z nogi na nogę pod skierowanym w jego stronę spojrzeniem, ale nie zamierzał zmieniać zdania. – Skoro jesteś taki cholerne silny, a swoją drogą mam pewne wątpliwości na temat twojej siły, ale nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz, to może mógłbyś odblokować te wielkie drzwi piętro niżej, za głównym korytarzem? Nie możemy ich wyjąć z zawiasów.

Loki zmarszczył brwi i nieco przekrzywił głowę. Ruch wyeksponował gładką, błękitną skórę na jego gardle w utrudniający skupienie sposób, który Tony starał się zignorować.

– Sala balowa nie zawiera w sobie niczego poza kurzem i ciemnością. Jaki miałbyś z niej pożytek?

– To tajemnica. – Loki nie musiał wiedzieć, że całą tajemnicę stanowiło to, że Tony nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że pomieszczenie było salą balową i nie miałby z niej żadnego pożytku.

Loki wyglądał, jakby czuł się zagrożony tą odpowiedzią.

– Wobec tego odmawiam.

– No daj spokój. Pomyśl o tym jak o przeprosinach za zepchnięcie mnie w dół schodów.

Lód wystrzelił z rąk Lokiego, uderzają w marmur jak wielkie, długie noże. Tony przełknął ślinę.

– Wymyślę coś innego. – Odkuśtykał stamtąd najszybciej, jak był w stanie. Coś mu mówiło, że popchnął wielkiego i niebieskiego daleko poza granicę jego zwyczajnych towarzyskich kontaktów. Będą mieli jeszcze sporo czasu na żarty później.

Albo nigdy.

Wybór zależy od tego, która opcja utrzyma go w rozsądnym stanie zdrowia dłużej.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony nie wrócił już do sali balowej po sprzeczce z Lokim, zamiast tego zdecydował się zaszyć z powrotem w swoim pokoju na resztę dnia i przemyśleć na spokojnie wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Wszystko, czego się dowiedział.

Lód, pomyślał, mocząc się w wannie, lód musiał być pewnego rodzaju mechanizmem obronnym. Aktywowanym przez silne negatywne emocje? Możliwe. Zdecydowanie była to reakcja nieświadoma, niekontrolowana. Tony swego czasu przyswoił sobie solidną porcję wiadomości z zakresu biologii i fizjologii, ale niebiescy, lodowi goście kompletnie wykraczali poza granice jego wiedzy. A żadne eksperymenty nie wchodziły w grę. Zresztą i tak nie miał do nich odpowiedniego sprzętu.

Wciąż to roztrząsał, kiedy drzwi do jego sypialni otworzyły się gwałtownie, uderzając o ścianę z głośnym łupnięciem.

– Tony? – zawołał głos kogoś bardzo znajomego i bardzo spiętego. – O, cholera, Nat, pewnie nie żyje. Wiedziałem, że powinienem był pójść z nim.

– Jeśli nie żyje, to jego własna idiotyczna wina za rzucenie się na szefa. – Głos Nataszy dobiegał z sypialni, gdzieś spod okolic okna. A podobno prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie. Cóż, nie płacz po mnie, kiedy odjadę, pomyślał kwaśno.

– Pogłoski o mojej śmierci są mocno przesadzone – poinformował ich Tony z wanny. – Chociaż kurewsko boli mnie kostka, przez co prawie żałuję tego stanu rzeczy.

Oboje wpadli do jego łazienki z takim samym brakiem poszanowania dla zasad obowiązujących w cywilizowanym społeczeństwie, więc jak najbardziej należało im się, kiedy zobaczyli go zanurzonego w wannie pełnej gorącej wody bez choćby ręcznika w strategicznym miejscu.

– Dobry wieczór? – rzucił. Clint i Natasza stali w milczeniu przed jego wanną. – Natasza, powiedz mi, że znasz się na pierwszej pomocy albo czymś w tym stylu. Mojej kostce przybyło ze cztery funty od obiadu.

Natasza odepchnęła Clinta z drogi biodrem, odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i podwinęła rękawy, po czym wyciągnęła łydkę Tony’ego z wody w ten sposób, że jego stopa zwisała znad krawędzi wanny. W ciągu ostatnich pięciu godzin zmieniła się z bolącej do sinej i opuchniętej.

– Muszę wyczuć kość – ostrzegła. Tony tylko kiwnął głową.

– Tak myślałem, że to powiesz. Tylko proszę, nie skrzywdź mnie bardziej. – Spojrzał w stronę Clinta z zamiarem poproszenia o coś, co odwróciłoby jego uwagę, ale zauważył, na co dokładnie się gapił. I z całą pewnością nie był to reaktor łukowy. – Barton, wyrazem powszechnie przyjętej grzeczności jest zerknięcie ukradkiem na mojego penisa, nie wpatrywanie się wyłącznie w niego.

– No co? Nie widziałem żadnego od wieków. – Clint podrapał się po pokrytym zarostem podbródku. – Nie no, widziałem mojego. Rzecz jasna. Och, zamknij się.

Tony miał właśnie rzucić jakimś żartem, ale zamiast tego syknął z bólu, kiedy ostrożne palce Nataszy zaczęły badać jego kości, poruszając stawem. Burczała przy tym pochmurnie na to, jak ograniczone ruchy była w stanie wykonać jego noga. Zanim skończyła, zdążył się spocić w wannie pełnej ciepłej wody i musiał się z powrotem zanurzyć, żeby poczuć się czystym.

– Nic nie złamałeś – powiedziała rześko, gdy się wynurzył. – Oszczędzaj jutro nogę. Clint, weź dla niego torbę lodu od Kucharza, kiedy wstaniesz jutro rano. – Jej zielone oczy przesunęły się po reaktorze łukowym. – Tu też masz niezłego siniaka.

– Wszystko w porządku – powiedział Tony z łatwością.

– Ma kształt dłoni.

– Nie inaczej.

Natasza spiorunowała go spojrzeniem. Tony w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął. Wiedział, że w środku dosłownie umierała z ciekawości, i cieszyła go każda sekunda.

Clint wpatrywał się w tego siniaka z wyrazem twarzy, który naprawdę pozbawił chwilę wszelkiej radosności. Drżała mu prawa ręka.

– Nie łapię tego – powiedział. – Jesteś tu jakieś dziesięć sekund. Ja dziesięć lat. Nawet dłużej. Ale zranił mnie, a nie ciebie.

Tony rozumiał i doskonale widział podobieństwa pomiędzy ich sytuacjami i to, jak różnie się skończyły. Upadek ze schodów, kontakt z szefem, ale jemu nic się nie stało, a Clint na stałe utracił pełną władzę w ręce.

– Miałeś rację – stwierdził po prostu. – Wydaje mi się, że on nie wie, jak to kontrolować. Złapałem go za rękę i wszystko było w porządku. Pięć minut później lód pokrył całą posadzkę. – Nie dodał, co bezpośrednio wywołało falę lodu. Jakoś nie sądził, żeby miało się to spodobać Clintowi. – Ale skoro mowa o twojej ręce, miałem kilka pomysłów na temat łuku.

Natasza rzuciła mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. Opiekuńcza wobec Bartona? Czy pełna poczucia winy? Clint tylko usadowił się na krawędzi wanny, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jest ochlapana wodą.

– Co, do licha, masz na myśli?

– Możesz zgiąć rękę w łokciu i trzymać ją tak nieruchomo, nie? A gdybym tak stworzył dodatek podobny do rączki i zamontował go w łuku, przez co siła twojego chwytu nie byłaby aż tak istotna? Albo, cholera jasna, moglibyśmy zacząć od zera i zmienić docelową rękę. – Wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Clint na niego spojrzał. – Mnóstwo pomysłów, mnóstwo materiałów. Powiedz tylko słowo.

Clint z trudem przełknął ślinę i przytaknął z zaciśniętymi ustami.

– Tak – wykrztusił z siebie. – To byłby dobry pomysł.

– Ale jeśli napłaczesz mi do wody, zmienię zdanie na temat mojej oferty.

– Odpieprz się – odparł Clint, ale ze śmiechem. Tony wyszczerzył się do niego.

– Okej, ale serio, wynoście się z mojej łazienki. – Nie miał w sobie za wiele wstydu, ale siedzenie nago w pokoju z dwoma innymi osobami, z którymi nie sypiał, wiązało się z pewną dziwną niezręcznością.

– Jezu, w porządku. – Clint wyszedł w pośpiechu, klepiąc się po mokrym tyłku. Kiedy tylko zniknął za drzwiami, Natasza spojrzała na Tony’ego z imponująco uniesioną brwią.

– Łuk, hm? Wydawało mi się, że specjalizujesz się w innym rodzaju broni.

– Specjalizuję się w mnóstwie różnych rzeczy.

– Czy to elektromagnes?

– Tak. Czy jesteś szpiegiem?

– Nie ma tu nikogo, kogo można by szpiegować – odparła. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam takiego rodzaju urządzenia. Co robi?

– Utrzymuje mnie w dobrym zdrowiu. Byłaś wcześniej szpiegiem?

– Co sprawia, że tak myślisz?

Tony podniósł się z wanny niezręcznie, kapiąc wodą na kafelki, póki Natasza nie kopnęła mu pod nogi wytartego ze starości ręcznika i nie wręczyła mu kolejnego. Wytarł twarz i włosy bardzo dokładnie, po czym odpowiedział:

– Zachowujesz się bardzo obronnie w stosunku do swojego nazwiska.

– I?

– Masz bliznę po garocie na szyi. Nigdy nie pozwalasz sobie na użycie rosyjskiego akcentu. Wiesz, jak zrobić „standardową pułapkę z olejem”, jak to ładnie ujęłaś. Stąpasz tak cicho, że nie da się usłyszeć twoich kroków, chyba że tego chcesz. Rozpoznałaś mnie w pierwszej sekundzie i dokładnie wiedziałaś, co lubię jeść. – Tony uśmiechnął się do niej. – Jesteś cholernym rosyjskim szpiegiem.

Obserwowała go uważnie, gdy Tony wycierał się i zakładał biały podkoszulek i spodnie, głównie dlatego, że jakoś nie miał ochoty umierać nago, gdyby doszła do wniosku, że stanowi niepotrzebne ryzyko. Tony zezował na swoją zarośniętą kozią bródkę w lustrze, odgarniając mokre włosy z twarzy, kiedy odpowiedziała:

– Byłam szpiegiem – Jej głos był nieco mniej spięty, jej usta układały się w bardziej znajome im kształty, kiedy część amerykańskiej wymowy znikła ze słów, za to pojawiły się w nich rosyjskie dźwięki. – Dotarłam tu na współ martwa, uciekając przed twoim rządem. Moi zwierzchnicy uznali mnie za niebezpieczną i spalili moją przykrywkę, kgdy byłam na zleceniu w Waszyngtonie. Przyparcie mnie do muru zostawili twoim ludziom. Jechałam za szybko i przejechałam po desce nabitej gwoździami. Zjechałam po stromej stronie wzgórza. – Usta jej drgnęły. – Miałam połamaną połowę żeber i pełzłam na brzuchu, póki nie zauważyłam, że pada gęsty śnieg, chociaż jest wiosna. Od tamtej pory tu jestem.

Cóż, to z całą pewnością biło jego historię na głowę.

– Myślę, że czyni cię to najbardziej kozacką kobietą, jaką znam.

Natasza uśmiechnęła się, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać, czym zaskoczyła ich oboje. Na moment ten szorstko potraktowany przez życie sceptyk zniknął, zastąpiony przez kogoś, kogo Tony z pewnością chciałby poznać. Może w innym życiu, pomyślał ponuro.

Kiedy też zostawiła go w spokoju, Tony wygrzebał się z łazienki i spędził resztę wieczora, kuśtykając po pokoju przy pomocy pogrzebacza jako improwizowanej laski i próbując uporządkować swoje myśli. Zamek przyciągnął do siebie szpiega, inżyniera-łamane-na-wytwórcę-broni i łucznika. A w każdym razie przypuszczalnie łucznika, skoro Barton najwyraźniej definiował się tą jedną umiejętnością. Istniała w tym jakaś zależność? Ale nie, to Pepper trafiła tu pierwsza. Pepper była zawzięta i dokładna, ale też empatyczna i efektywna i nigdy nie przynależałaby do jakiejkolwiek grupy razem z ludźmi pokroju Nataszy. Cóż, poprawił się, był taki jeden moment w celi w wieży więziennej, kiedy zaczął się nieco martwić, że byłaby zdolna dokonać morderstwa, ale to tylko pojedynczy incydent. I to w łagodzących okolicznościach.

Przespał spokojnie całą noc, obudził się dopiero zaskoczony i z bólem w klatce piersiowej, kiedy Clint z wytrzeszczonymi oczami otworzył na oścież drzwi do jego.

– Przyniosłem ci lód – powiedział w ramach powitania, kładąc coś, co wyglądało jak stara paczka mąki, na jego stoliku nocnym. – Nigdy nie uwierzysz w to, co ci powiem.

Tony potarł oczy dłońmi, próbując się obudzić.

– Przyniosłeś mi śniadanie? – ziewnął.

– Później. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

– Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia. Wydaje mi się, że w chwili obecnej jestem jedynie w piętnastu procentach przytomny, jeśli naprawdę chcesz…

– To, co blokowało drzwi, zniknęło. – Cint opadł na brzeg łóżka z taką siłą, że aż kostka Tony’ego zabolała, ale prawie tego nie zauważył.

– Co?

– Ta. Nie wiem, co powiedziałeś szefowi, ale musiało zadziałać, bo jeszcze dzisiaj rano widziałem go przy drzwiach, opartego o ścianę. W środku jest duża sala balowa, Tony, _musisz_ ją zobaczyć. Jest zakurzona i na wszystkim są pajęczyny i prześcieradła, ale jest olbrzymia. – Zawahał się, po czym wyrzucił z siebie: – Musimy ją uprzątnąć.

Tony z powrotem zagrzebał się w kołdrze ze zdegustowaniem, ignorując zapewnienia Clinta, że poczekają przynajmniej tak długo, żeby mógł normalnie chodzić. Ale w miękkiej ciemności łóżka Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać od pełnego tryumfu uśmiechu.

Wszystko zaczynało się robić bardziej interesujące.

 

**Biuro Obadiaha Stane’a**

– Nie mówię, że nie ma go gdzieś tam, daleko stąd. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że szukaliśmy wszędzie. Nigdzie nie ma ani śladu Tony’ego, Pepper, a ja mam firmę, którą muszę się zajmować. Policja szuka…

– Policja nigdy go nie znajdzie. Zniknął w Kanionie Przesilenia, Obadiah, ale nie tam go przetrzymują.

Obadiah opadł na krzesło, marszcząc brwi. Pepper Potts nie była kobietą skłonną do przesady i poddawania się fantazjom i zniosła całą tę sytuację z Afganistanem wystarczająco dobrze. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, powinna dawać sobie radę jeszcze lepiej z tym, co obecnie przechodzili. Ale zamiast wrócić do obowiązków życia codziennego i zostawić poszukiwania dorosłym mężczyznom, siedziała w jego biurze, wyglądając przy tym na bardziej wyczerpaną i zdeterminowaną niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

– Opowiedziałaś mi historię – powiedział łagodnie – i wysłuchałem cię. Wysłałem nawet zespół ochroniarzy w dzicz, żeby szukali śniegu. Ale prawda jest taka, że nie mogę działać bez dowodów i nie mogę wydawać pieniędzy firmy na poszukiwania kogoś, kto stracił kontrolę nad swoim życiem. – Podniósł uspakajająco rękę w odpowiedzi na jej protesty. – Wiem, wiem. Mówimy tu o Tonym, ale nawet ja muszę przyznać, że wrócił z Afganistanu inny. Zarząd jest podenerwowany, ceny akcji spadają, a klejnot w koronie naszej spółki zaginął bez śladu. Po raz kolejny. Nie mogę za wiele zrobić w tej sytuacji.

Pepper opuściła głowę. Ręce na jej kolanach pozostały idealnie złożone.

– Nie mogę tak po prostu go tam zostawić. Ja… widziałam pana tego zamku. Może robić rzeczy, w które nigdy wcześniej bym nie uwierzyła, a Tony potrafi znaleźć czyjeś słabe punkty i przeciągać strunę jak nikt inny. – Podniosła głowę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Jej własne błyszczały od łez. Pepper Potts, wytrawna profesjonalistka. Pepper, która nigdy nie pozwalała na to, żeby emocje wzięły nad nią górę.

Obadiah powstrzymał westchnięcie. Miał wrażenie, że to jakaś pułapka.

– W porządku, w porządku. Powiedzmy, że wierzę w całą tę gadkę o znikającym zamku i lodowym potworze. Powiedzmy, że to wszystko prawda. Wyjaśnij mi to jeszcze raz, krok po kroku.

Pepper uśmiechnęła się olśniewająco. Mniej więcej wtedy Obadiah zauważył gruby plik papierów, który trzymała w zaciśniętych rękach.

– Cóż, zajęłam się już wyjaśnieniem tego w szczegółach w trzydziestostronicowej analizie, podzielonej na lokacje geograficzne, w których zamek się pojawiał, to, co wiem o ludziach w nim przetrzymywanych i postaci nazywanej przez nich „szefem”, co do której podejrzewam, że jest jakimś nowym gatunkiem człowieka. Albo bardzo starym. – Podała mu spięte dokumenty, wstając, żeby pochylić się nad brzegiem biurka. – Postawiłam również hipotezę na temat tego, kto uzyskuje dostęp do terenu zamku i dlaczego. Wszystko to jest niemożliwie niedopracowane, ale uważam, że może nam pomóc. Współpracując z JARVISem, udało mi się stworzyć szkice pozostałych więźniów…

Obadiah poczuł zbliżającą się migrenę.

– A jak długo byłaś tam przetrzymywana?

Pepper zamrugała.

– Około siedmiu godzin.

– Jesteś absolutnie wyjątkowa, wiesz o tym?

Obadiah przejrzał dokumenty, które mu podała. Analiza była wszechstronna, jasne, ale jej fizyczna forma sugerowała o wiele więcej, niż wcześniej pozwalał sobie przypuszczać. Czy Pepper i Tony przypadkiem trafili na coś wielkiego? Tajną bazę? Eksperymenty na ludziach? Bóg jeden wie, czym rząd zajmował się w swoich tajnych kącikach i szczelinach – szczególnie ci ludzie ze Strategicznego czegoś, jak się to tam nazywało, którzy węszyli niedawno wokół firmy – ale nie wyglądało to na coś, w czym maczaliby swoje biurokratyczne palce. Tak czy siak była to tylko jedna więcej rzecz, z którą należało walczyć. Obadiah Stane nie lubił, kiedy coś stawało na drodze jego firmie i dobrym zyskom.

Poza tym prototyp Iron Mongera zapowiadał się całkiem nieźle. Potrzebował tylko serca.

Być może kiedy już otrzyma serce, przydałaby mu się też forteca ukryta przed niepożądanymi oczami i lodowy potwór, który by jej bronił.

– W porządku, Pepper. Zrobię, co tylko będzie w mojej mocy w tej sprawie. Sprowadźmy naszego chłopca z powrotem do domu.

 

**Zamek Zlodowaciałego Serca**

To był głupi pomysł. To zdecydowanie był głupi pomysł.

Cóż, nie do końca, racjonalizował sobie Tony, jego pomysły nigdy nie były całkowicie głupie. Ale ten był zdecydowanie ryzykowny i jak na razie jego doświadczenia z Lokim Nieprzyjaznym Lodowym Duszkiem bywały bardzo różne, żeby nie powiedzieć dosadniej.

Clint już mu powiedział, że jest idiotą. Natasza zagroziła, że złamie mu nogę z troski o jego życie. Jako że rzeczonej nodze trzy tygodnie zajął powrót do stanu względnej używalności, groźba sprawiła, że pobieżnie przemyślał wszystko, ale ostatecznie spędził te trzy tygodnie zastanawiając się, gdzie, u licha ciężkiego, podział się Loki. Kiedy Tony widział go po raz ostatni, facet miał obficie krwawiącą ranę głowy i groził, że załatwi go jeszcze ładniej, jeśli Tony kiedykolwiek zbliży się do niego po raz kolejny.

Trzy na trzy osoby. Nikt nie sądził, że powinien złożyć Lokiemu kolejną wizytę. Cholera, nawet jego własny zdrowy rozsądek groził mu palcem.

Ale doprowadzało go to do _szaleństwa_.

Clint powiedział z doświadczeniem idącym ze spędzenia piętnastu lat w zamku, że szef jest w zachodnim skrzydle, najprawdopodobniej unikając w ten sposób wszystkich, tak jak kiedy poprzednio skrzywdził członka domostwa. Tony’emu podobał się szczególnie sposób, w jaki to ujął – słowo „więzień” byłoby zdecydowanie bardziej pasujące do sytuacji. Ale niewinne kłamstwa Clinta powtarzane samemu sobie mogły być jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które utrzymywały go przy zdrowych zmysłach w ciągu tych piętnastu lat. Dwunastu, jeśli nie liczyć czasu od przybycia Nataszy, ale Tony nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób mogła mieć pozytywny wpływ na czyjekolwiek zdrowie psychiczne. Chili w wódce, które mu kiedyś sprezentowała, parzyło go w język przez całe dni.

Szczerze mówiąc, zaczynał się czuć samotnie. Tony był przykuty do swojego piętra przez kilka ostatnich tygodni po tym, jak kostka mu spuchła i odmówiła współpracy w kwestii wciśnięcia się do jakiegokolwiek buta, a co dopiero odnośnie wsparcia go w zejściu po schodach. Clint i Natasza na zmianę przynosili mu jedzenie, nawet po tym, jak zaczął błagać ich, żeby znieśli go do refektarza, gdzie mógłby dożyć kresu swoich kalekich dni w łatwym dostępie do wódy i nasyconych tłuszczów, chociaż nie łazienki. Zostawili go w jego pokoju, a siebie nawzajem w spokoju. Tony zgadł to ostatnie na podstawie smętnego wyrazu twarzy Clinta i to, że nie zmienił się on za bardzo nawet wtedy, kiedy razem wysilali głowy nad nowym prototypem łuku, który działałby dobrze mimo jego znacząco osłabionej prawej ręki. Nie mieli jeszcze żadnych materiałów, ale był to jakiś początek.

Teraz, jako że kostka Tony’ego miała się już zdecydowanie lepiej, tajemnica nieobecności Lokiego nie dawała mu spokoju. Był, na dobre i na złe, nim zainteresowany. Bał się go? Jasne. To był czysty instynkt przetrwania. Ale to, skąd się tu wziął, jego umiejętności, jego niemożliwa wytrzymałość… Tony musiał wiedzieć. Jednak kiedy wszystkim, co miał, była ciemnoniebieska krew sącząca się po twarzy i kilka znacząco niepasujących do całości charakteru pokazów kontaktu fizycznego, Tony mógł się tylko zastanawiać. Czy Loki mógł poddać się w walce z krytyczną raną głowy? Bo jeśli był martwy, być może mieli szansę się stąd wydostać.

Jeśli nie, cóż… tu właśnie pomysł wejścia do zachodniego skrzydła stawał się cholernie ryzykowny.

Tak więc Tony z determinacją w sercu i mdłościami w żołądku stał przy wejściu, zastanawiając się, czy starczy mu odwagi na postawienie stopy w jednym, jedynym miejscu, do którego wstęp został mu jednoznacznie zakazany. Ale jeśli Loki był ranny – a serio, ten upadek powinien był zabić ich obu – Tony miałby przynajmniej wymówkę, gdyby został złapany na gorącym uczynku. Zmartwienie i ciekawość. To wszystko. Nic w złej wierze. Nic, czym zasłużyłby sobie na wrzucenie do celi na wieży na zawsze. Prawda?

Biorąc szybki, pokrzepiający oddech, Tony spojrzał w górę schodów.

Było późne popołudnie, ale klatka schodowa niemal zupełnie nie miała źródeł światła, a kiedy zaczął się wspinać, poczuł zapach kurzu i wilgoci w powietrzu. Ściany znaczyły ślady po pazurach, długie, głębokie i wygięte. Trzeba było być silnym, żeby zostawić takie znaki tylko przy użyciu pazurów. Nerwowość zagnieździła się gdzieś nisko w brzuchu Tony’ego, ale dalej szedł w górę, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze byłoby teraz wykrzyknąć swoje cele. Z całą pewnością narobiłby wystarczająco dużo hałasu, żeby zostać zauważonym. Nie próbował się wśliznąć do środka, nie – zmartwieni więźniowie nie mieli powodu próbować się wśliznąć. A Tony przecież tylko zamierzał upewnić się, czy ich wielki niebieski zamkowy potwór był w śpiączce po roztrzaskaniu sobie czaszki o marmur, a potem podniesieniu nieludzko ciężkich drzwi sali balowej, kiedy wciąż sikał krwią. Całkowicie uzasadniony powód.

Musiał tylko przekonać samego siebie, że to prawda.

Dotarcie do szczytu schodów zestresowało go do tego stopnia, że prawie zawrócił po raz kolejny. Tony naprawdę nie sądził, że uda mu się zajść tak daleko bez zostania zauważonym. Czy Loki spał? Nie żył? A może na serio był ranny?

Klatka schodowa przechodziła w średniego rozmiaru korytarz z drzwiami zniszczonymi w różnym stopniu. Było w sumie sześć pokoi, po trzy po każdej stronie, a korytarz kończył się małą wnęką z pokrytym brudem parapetem okiennym, z którego oderwała się połowa ocieplenia. Zniszczona niebieska zasłona zwisająca w strzępach próbowała to zakryć. Okno było całe czarne od czegoś, co wyglądało jak sadza.

– Taka tu miła, przyjacielska atmosfera – mruknął Tony. – Naprawdę przytulnie.

Było też zimno. Nie do tego stopnia, żeby temperatura spadła poniżej zera, ale… czyżby skądś wiało? Nie było to jak chłód promieniujący od Lokiego, który czuło się, stojąc obok niego, ale zdecydowanie dało się odczuć spadek temperatury. Tony wyprostował rękawy koszuli, które wcześniej podciągnął do łokci, po czym skrzywił się z powodu stanu mankietów i braku spinek, ale po chwili wahania i tak zapiął je na guziki. Styl ostatnio zszedł na drugi plan.

Nie słyszał żadnych kroków. Tony ostrożnie wszedł do zachodniego skrzydła.

Jednej rzeczy był pewien: Loki by go nie zranił, gdyby został tu przyłapany. Co stanowiło spore pocieszenie. Loki był kompletnie przeciwny samej idei zadawania fizycznych ran i przemocy – nie żeby dokładnie rzecz biorąc potrzebował jednego czy drugiego do osiągnięcia swoich celów, ale wyraz jego twarzy na klatce schodowej, kiedy Tony prowokował go, żeby go puścił, kiedy próbował pomóc po tym, jak reaktor łukowy prawie zmiażdżył mu tchawicę – to był prawdziwy strach. Ale strach przed czym?

Tony przechodził powoli wzdłuż korytarza, nasłuchując, ale nie słyszał nic poza własnym ostrożnym oddechem, więc mięśnie barków nieco mu się rozluźniły. Może nikogo nie…

Coś zaskrzypiało w pokoju po jego lewej.

 _Krok_.

Nie było czasu na myślenie ani odwrót. Tony złapał pełen paniki oddech, po czym pobiegł na koniec korytarza, wskoczył na parapet i zaciągnął dookoła siebie zasłonę, żeby osłonić się przed spojrzeniem Lokiego.

Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, pomyślał nieprzytomnie, zaciskając zęby i opuszczając głowę. Nie wiedział, jaki procent jego ciała jest widoczny przez materiał podartej zasłony, ale gdyby się poruszył, istniała spora szansa, że Loki by go usłyszał. Koleś musiał mieć zadziwiająco rozwinięte zmysły, biorąc pod uwagę jego pozostałe umiejętności, ale gdyby Tony się nie ruszał i nie odzywał, i… Loki nie miał termowizji, prawda? Bo jeśli tak, to Tony mógł równie dobrze pożegnać się z okrutnym światem już w tej chwili. Próbując nie oddychać i czując nagłą, naglącą potrzebę pójścia do łazienki, zastygł w bezruchu, kiedy drzwi na korytarz otworzyły się z cichym skrzypieniem.

Przez chwilę, chyba najdłuższą w jego życiu, panowała nieprzerwana cisza. Tony miał w głowie wizje siebie samego rozsuwającego zasłony tylko po to, żeby odkryć, że stoi twarzą w twarz z szefem. A potem jest wyrzucony przez okno i spada dwie kondygnacje w dół w stronę swojej rychłej śmierci. Czerwony śnieg. Lodowa poduszeczka do igieł. _Nie_ , przypomniał sobie z siłą, kiedy kropelka zimnego potu spłynęła mu powoli po plecach, Loki by go nie zranił. Zrobił coś innego, być może, ale nie to. Być może. Miejmy nadzieję.

Znowu usłyszał dźwięki kroków, tym razem ciężkich i pewnych – i oddalających się w stronę klatki schodowej. Z dala od Tony’ego. Liczył każdy cichnący krok, póki w korytarzu nie zapanowała na powrót cisza, po czym odczekał jeszcze pełną minutę, zanim nie zrobił skrzypiącego kroku od parapetu i nie wyjrzał za brzeg zasłon.

Pusto.

Bogu dzięki.

Wizja rodem z horroru zaczęła powoli znikać z jego wyobraźni i tylko moment zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że ma całkiem nową okazję pomyszkować po zachodnim skrzydle podczas nieobecności Lokiego. Może znalazłby kilka odpowiedzi na swoje pytania w tamtym pokoju? Loki nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto zamyka drzwi na klucz, pewnie był zbyt pewien siebie i przekonany, że wszyscy są za bardzo cholernie przerażeni, żeby zrobić coś, co by mu się nie spodobało. A jednak Tony nigdy nie pozwolił odrobinie strachu na stanięcie na drodze postępowi.

Drzwi były otwarte na oścież, co dało mu dostatecznie dużo miejsca, żeby wśliznąć się do środka, powodując minimalną ilość hałasu. Kiedy tylko Tony upewnił się, że na korytarzu wciąż panuje cisza, obrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z prywatnymi pokojami pana i najdłuższego więźnia Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca.

Gdyby miał wcześniej więcej czasu, żeby zastanowić się nad swoim planem, być może miałby jakieś pojęcie, czego się spodziewać wewnątrz zachodniego skrzydła. Serio, stan korytarza mógł być jakąś wskazówką w tej kwestii, ale wciąż nie przygotował go na zniszczenia i uszkodzenia, na które trafił.

Całe pomieszczenie zostało praktycznie rozdarte na strzępy. Było ciemne i zimne, bez ognia ani żadnego lichtarza w zasięgu wzroku. Każdy mebel został rozwalony na części z drewna i wygiętego metalu. Żółtawe kanapy stały w kątach, a ich pluszowe wnętrza i płaty obicia zaśmiecały kamienną posadzkę. Krzesła w kawałkach porozrzucane po całym pokoju. Dywany podarte, podeptane i odrzucone na bok, na korzyść nudnego szarego kamienia. Zasłony wisiały w smętnych strzępach, a część została po prostu zerwana i rzucona gdzieś razem z dywanami. Kominek zajmował pół długości ściany i był pełen czegoś, co wyglądało jak zwinięty w kulki pergamin i stłuczone szkło.

Kiedy Tony zapuścił się w głąb pokoju, poczuł zapach śniegu i wilgoci, który dochodził do środka z balkonu, pozbawionego drzwi. Połowa kamienia otaczającego ich obramowanie wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją oderwał i odrzucił, pozostawiając w pokoju dziurę, przez którą najprawdopodobniej śnieg dostał się do środka razem z całym swoim mrożącym ciężarem.

Powstrzymując oddech z fascynacją i odrobiną strachu wywołaną koszmarnym stanem pokoju, Tony obrócił się ostrożnie dookoła własnej osi, żeby dokładniej się rozejrzeć. Pod jedną ze ścian spoczywało łóżko pozbawione nóg. Pokrywała je tak gruba warstwa kurzu, że widać było, że nikt go od dawna nie używał. Czy sen był czymś, czego Loki nie potrzebował, czy też facet miał coś przeciw łóżkom? Biorąc pod uwagę stan pokoju, można było odnieść wrażenie, że próbował pozbawić samego siebie wszystkiego, co uważał za najzwyczajniejszy w świecie komfort.

Tony się obrócił i wreszcie to zauważył: wielki i wyblakły złoty fotel, który ktoś przesunął jak najdalej się dało od otwartego balkonu. Pewnie niezły był z niego widok na las na zewnątrz, kiedy jeszcze stało na lodowatym chłodzie. Obok fotela znajdował się mały drewniany stolik, który jakimś cudem wyglądał na nietknięty mimo otaczającego go chaosu. To, co na nim stało, było okryte prześcieradłem. Było okrągłe, prawdopodobnie wielkości hełmu pierwszego prototypu zbroi Tony’ego.

Tony zatrzymał się chwilę nad tą myślą. Pierwszego prototypu – to było śmieszne. Nigdy nie zrobi przecież drugiego prototypu. Ale tajemnicza rzecz na stoliku tak czy siak go ciekawiła i podkradł się do niej w gasnącym świetle popołudnia, zerkając co chwila na korytarz. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciałby teraz zrobić, byłoby potknięcie się o mebel i uświadomienie szefa, że węszył w jego pokojach. I właśnie ta ostrożna koncentracja sprawiła, że był kompletnie nieprzygotowany na oskarżające „kraaaaaaaaa” i odgłos trzepotu skrzydeł na balkonie.

Jego stary kumpel, kruk, zdecydował znowu go odwiedzić. Złote oczy ptaka błyszczały, kiedy rozłożył skrzydła wzdłuż balustrady, gwałtownie zniżając głowę. Wyglądało to prawie jak parodia ukłonu. Mały dupek.

– Odpierdol się – wysyczał Tony, machając na niego ręką. – Jeśli mnie wsypiesz, będę dzisiaj spał z rybami. – Ptak, będąc ptakiem, a więc istotą kompletnie pozbawioną użytku, nasrał na balkon i zrobił dwa kroki w stronę Tony’ego. Genialnie. – Jesteś jego zwierzaczkiem? O to tu chodzi? Pilnujesz jego zamku, kiedy szef idzie na przebieżkę?

Kruk zaczął prostować sobie pióra.

– Wezmę to za „nie”. – Tony na chwilę odwrócił się do ptaka tyłem, powoli podchodząc do stolika. Wyglądało na to, że… Że coś się świeciło delikatnie pod prześcieradłem? Tony nie był pewien, czy jego naukowy mózg byłby w stanie znieść widok prawdziwej, widocznej gołym okiem magii w zasięgu jego ramion. Ale to, co tam stało, wyglądało na ważne. Musiało być, skoro było jedyną wciąż niepołamaną rzeczą w całym tym pokoju. A wskazówka była wskazówką. Musiał wiedzieć.

Wstrzymując oddech, Tony odrzucił prześcieradło i odskoczył do tyłu w tym samym momencie, zasłaniając się ramieniem jak tarczą. Ale nic się nie wydarzyło, nic się nie poruszyło. Nawet kruk wydawał się niechętny do zakłócenia jego spokoju w tej chwili.

Na stoliku znajdowało się jabłko.

Złote jabłko. Emitowało delikatną poświatę i wisiało w środku słoika jak w jakieś niewidzialnej zawiesinie, jakby pływało w swoim własnym polu grawitacyjnym. Było piękne i…

I gniło. Z jednej strony było zapadnięte i zeschnięte, a jego skórka wyglądała na miękką i matową. Jakkolwiek by tego nie nazwać, nie był to normalny proces rozkładu. Nic w przyrodzie nie gniło połówkami. Druga połówka jabłka była zdrowo zbita i promieniowała złotą poświatą.

– To niesamowite – wyszeptał. Podniesienie pokrywki znad jabłka nie zajęło mu nawet chwili. Wcale się nie zachwiało. Jakim cudem wciąż się unosiło? Jeśli mógłby podporządkować sobie taki rodzaj nauki albo przetłumaczyć to na coś, na czym mógłby wzorować prototyp, cholera jasna. Mógłby zmienić świat.

Wiedział, że nie powinien, że to nie było bezpieczne i mogło się skończyć na tym, że zacznie świecić w nocy, ale musiał. Tony musiał go dotknąć. Wyciągnął trzęsącą się rękę i dotknął delikatnie opuszkiem palca gładkiej strony jabłka.

Na chwilę przestał widzieć. Świat krwawił wręcz złotem i zielenią, i _zimnem_ …

– **_CO UCZYNIŁEŚ?_**

Coś złapało go za tył koszuli, odciągając go od jabłka z taką siłą, że aż wyrwało mu guzik. Tony wciąż chwiał się z powodu wizji, zaczął cofać się, próbując odzyskać równowagę, zanim upadł. Zimny kamień wbił mu się w plecy – była to tylko ściana, ale i tak przez chwilę nie mógł oddychać. Tony z trudem nabrał powietrza w płuca, dochodząc do wniosku tu i teraz, że ma już zdecydowanie po dziurki w nosie niedoboru tlenu.

Loki klęczał obok stolika, obejmując wiszące w powietrzu jabłko trzęsącymi się niebieskimi rękoma. Nawet go nie dotykał; tylko wpatrywał się w nie z przerażeniem i obawą. Łzy zaczęły gromadzić się w jego czerwonych oczach. Do Tony’ego dotarło, że to, co widział, to nie było tylko jabłko. To było coś więcej.

– Zgnilizna dotarła tak daleko – wyszeptał Loki, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć coś dziwnego, coś jak wstyd. Jak stratę. – Próbowałem. Zrobiłem wszystko, co miałem… – Odsunął się od jabłka, jakby jakimś cudem stanowił dla niego zagrożenie i spojrzał w dół, na swoje opatrzone pazurami dłonie. – Ta iluzja wolności. I nadziei. Na nic. – Niebieskie wargi uniosły się w warknięciu pełnym ostrych zębów. – _Na nic!_

Temperatura w pokoju gwałtownie spadała. Dookoła zgarbionej sylwetki Lokiego zaczął rozchodzić się trzeszczący krąg lodu. Wewnątrz niego pojawiły się stalagmity, wystające jak lodowe włócznie w jakiejś starożytnej pułapce. Tony niezdarnie spróbował dotrzeć do drzwi, ale głowa Lokiego odwróciła się gwałtownie, kiedy dostrzegł ruch w pokoju, a jego oczy spojrzały na niego gniewnie. W kiepskim oświetleniu wyglądał jak cień szczerzący białe zęby, o oczach czerwonych jak krew.

– Długo zastanawiałem się nad znaczeniem jego słów. Długo ufałem jego mądrości. – Loki niepewnie podniósł się na nogi, niezręcznie łapiąc równowagę. Tony zobaczył, że z jego nóg opadają płaty lodu. Zbyt dużo lodu, na tyle dużo, że zaczął tworzyć warstwy na jego ciele, mimo że rozprzestrzeniał się po podłodze i ścianach jak trzeszczący, chłodny dywan wściekłości, zmierzając prosto w stronę Tony’ego. – Długo opiekowałem się _czmychającym na mój widok robactwem, które roi się w mojej klatce…_ – Wiatr zawył i zagwizdał za nim. Do komnaty w podmuchu wpadł śnieg. Loki wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę i nagle jego ramię, pokryte warstwą lodu, zmieniło się w okrutnie wyglądające lodowe ostrze. Tony zaczął panikować, patrząc, jak Loki walczy ze swoją własną mocą, a jego wściekłość i cierpienie powiększają się. Pokój zaczął zmieniać się w komnatę z lodu, który pokrywał wszystko w zasięgu wzroku.

Loki stracił kontrolę nad swoją mocą. Był zbyt wściekły. A jeśli był wściekły _na Tony’ego…_

– Nie powinienem był tutaj wchodzić, wiem, że nie powinno mnie tutaj być – zaczął mówić Tony, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. – I bardzo mi przykro, że nie dotrzymałem słowa, ale nie rób tego…

– _Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, człowieczku!_ – Tony krzyknął i zanurkował w bok, kiedy lodowe zgrubienia wystrzeliły ze ściany, o którą do tej pory się opierał. Loki szedł w jego kierunku z wyciągniętą wolną dłonią. Lód zaczął otaczać jego nogi, próbując zatrzymać go w jednym miejscu. Loki dyszał z trudem, a jego oddech przechodził w parę, gdy przebijał się przez padający między nimi śnieg. Cały pokój wyglądał, jakby wyrzeźbiono go z lodu. – O wiele zbyt długo byłem wyrozumiały dla twojego gatunku.

Loki wydostał swoje nogi z objęć lodu z chrupnięciem i szedł w jego stronę w sposób, który krzyczał wręcz, że szef jest zbyt pochłonięty swoimi morderczymi instynktami, żeby jakiekolwiek słowa mogły do niego dotrzeć. Lód próbował pokryć połowę _jego_ ciała; co mógłby zrobić z Tonym?

Tony nie był w stanie myśleć ani oddychać. Nie widział niczego poza sterczącymi wygiętymi rogami i lodowym mieczem, który Loki zrobił ze swojego ramienia. Jego pazury były na tyle ostre, że mogły przeciąć drewno, i był na tyle silny, że mógł podnosić głazy. W jego oczach nie widać było niczego poza zranioną wściekłością.

Tony wiedział, że zaraz umrze.

Ale nawet w tym momencie, z całą tą świadomością, wiedział też, że nie da się zabić bez walki.

Złapał nogę jakiegoś krzesła pokrytą grubą warstwą lodu i rzucił nią tak mocno, jak był w stanie. Ale nie w Lokiego – w jabłko pozostawione bez opieki na stole za nim. Po czym zwiał bez patrzenia za siebie, a wściekły ryk drapieżnika pozbawionego ofiary deptał mu po piętach.

Nie miał się gdzie schować w zamku. Wiedział, że w każdym pokoju, na każdym piętrze i pod każdym kamieniem Loki by go znalazł i rozerwał na strzępy za to, co Tony właśnie zrobił. Szef był po prostu zbyt silny, zbyt szybki – ale było coś o większej mocy niż on sam.

Sama magia więzienia.

Może i Tony zmierzał w kierunku swojej śmierci, ale przynajmniej umrze w towarzystwie.

Kostka go zabolała, kiedy skoczył ze schodów, a płuca piekły go przy każdym wdechu, gdy biegiem przemierzał korytarze. Nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec Nataszy ani Clinta. Dobrze. Gdzieś za Tonym coś gwałtownie się rozbiło. Loki. _Jezu_ , facet był szybki.

Główne drzwi zamajaczyły w oddali przed Tonym. Prawie zupełnie się nie zawahał, zanim pchnął je na oścież i wybiegł wprost w burzę śnieżną. Most zwodzony wciąż był opuszczony, zupełnie tak jak wtedy, kiedy przybył do zamku. Wrota, musiał tylko dotrzeć do wrót.

Ciemny kształt przeciął powietrze, kupka opierzonych skrzydeł nad głową, nic więcej. Tony’emu ledwo udało się dosłyszeć jazgot kruka nad skrzypieniem metalu. Wrota otwarły się przed nim łatwo, jakby chciały mu pomóc w ucieczce przed Lokim.

Tony prześliznął się przez nie, po czym wbiegł do lasu.

Prawie zupełnie nie miał widoczności. Wszystko było białe i zimne tym rodzajem chłodu, który przenikał do szpiku kości i bolał jak stąpanie na ostrzach noży przy każdym podmuchu wiatru. Burza zmieniała się powoli w prawdziwą śnieżycę i Tony wiedział, że jeśli nie znajdzie szybko jakiegoś schronienia, umrze prędzej niż później. Próbując wykopać się z głębokiego do łydek śniegu, starał się też znaleźć ścieżkę. Jedną rękę przyciskał do niemożliwie zimnego reaktora łukowego, starając się go ogrzać, a drugą osłaniał twarz przed dmącym wiatrem i w ten sposób z trudem dotarł do linii drzew, modląc się, żeby te upiornie długie gałęzie zatrzymały choć część śniegu.

Tony nie był pewien, jak daleko zaszedł, zanim musiał się zatrzymać. Nie było żadnej ścieżki, żadnych znaków, tylko drzewa, śnieg i zapadający mrok. Wiedział tylko tyle, że jego palce nie chciały się normalnie ruszać, a jego stopy zmieniły się w sople lodu. Ale hipotermia była i tak lepsza niż to, co szef zamierzał mu zrobić. Nawet jeśli miał umrzeć, przynajmniej walczył. Czy coś w tym stylu. Ucieczka była pewnym rodzajem walki, był tego pewien.

Oparł się o pokryty śniegiem pień drzewa i opadł na ziemię, zwijając się w kłębek. Ściemniało się coraz szybciej. Noc oznaczała większe zimno. I prawdopodobnie także śmierć.

– M-m-m-m-mogło być gorzej – powiedział do samego siebie i zamarzniętych drzew. – M-mogłem umrzeć na pustyni.

I wtedy pierwszy wilk zaczął wyć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miłego czytania!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział wyjątkowo w dzień, który nie jest niedzielą, albowiem Mirriel. Enjoy.

Po Afganistanie Tony stwierdził, że posiada ukryty talent do przeżywania pomimo trudnych warunków. Szrapnel w klatce piersiowej? Nie umarł. Przetrzymywany jako zakładnik przez trzy miesiące? Skonstruował zbroję i uciekł. Zmierzył się z sytuacjami, które złamałyby większość przeciętnych ludzi, i pobił swoje szanse. Był _niesamowity_.

Ale w tym konkretnym momencie, kiedy kulił się samotnie w śniegu, a odbijające się echem wycie wilczej watahy wypełniało powietrze, nie czuł się jak ktoś, komu udało się pozostać przy życiu. Raczej jak kolacja.

Nie miał żadnej broni. Nie miał też pojęcia, w którą stronę szedł, a było mu tak zimno, że powoli tracił czucie w rękach i nogach. Nie napawało go to optymizmem.

Pozostanie w jednym miejscu równało się pewnej śmierci. Zabiłyby go wilki albo zimno. Tony zmusił się do podniesienia na nogi i zaczął biec najszybciej, jak potrafił. Być może był jak poruszający się cel, a jego czerwona koszula wyglądała jak środek tarczy. Czy wilki w ogóle widziały kolory? Tony nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, ale to pytanie rozproszyło go na tyle, że prawie wpadł w ukryty rów – pokrytą śnieżnym pyłem groblę prowadzącą do gładkiej zamarzniętej ścieżki, która kiedyś była strumieniem. Przejście na drugą stronę będzie ryzykowne…

Po drugiej stronie stał wilk, wielki srebrzystoszary drań z najjaśniej błyszczącymi złotymi ślepiami i najdłuższymi cholernymi zębiskami, jakie Tony widział w życiu. Zwierzak stał w idealnym bezruchu pomiędzy drzewami, obserwując go, jakby miał cały czas świata, żeby go upolować. Tony był bezbronny i przerażony i ofiarą, a w skrócie: wilk zamierzał przebyć ten zamarznięty strumień i rozerwać mu gardło. Zębami. Możliwe, że następny gość Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca znajdzie jego ciało i zacznie się zastanawiać, co robią tu zwłoki głupiego Tony’ego Starka, który wybrał mniejsze zło, a jedyne, co na tym zyskał, to to, że jego wnętrzności będą leżały porozrzucane na śniegu.

Tony zrobił ostrożny krok w tył, za groblę, wstrzymując przy tym oddech. Po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz, a w żyłach krążyła adrenalina; mógł spróbować swoich sił w ucieczce, może nawet wspiąć się na drzewo. Ale czy dałby radę złamać lód pokrywający strumień? Utopić wilka albo go zamrozić? Cokolwiek? Nie zamierzał… nie mógł przecież umrzeć.

Wilk odrzucił łeb do tyłu i zawył. Wzywał resztę swojej watahy, wypełniając powietrze zapowiedzią zbliżającej się szybko śmierci Tony’ego. Co za sposób, żeby odejść.

Tony obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął biec. Biegł, żeby ratować życie, i nie zatrzymał się w przypływie strachu, wściekłości czy pełnej poczucia beznadziei paniki. Nie myślał. Zamiast tego wyciągał nogi przed siebie przez śnieg, praktycznie nie słysząc nierównych, warczących oddechów ani ciężkiego grzmotu łap watahy skracającej dystans do niego. Tony zobaczył przed sobą wzgórze i mimo palących płuc jeszcze przyspieszył. Na górze mogło być coś użytecznego albo kryjówka. To był cel. To była jego nadzieja. Musiał tylko tam dobiec…

Zęby kłapnęły za jego karkiem, a czyjś cuchnący oddech owionął jego skórę. Przygniatający ciężar wbił się w plecy Tony’ego, wywracając go twarzą w śnieg. Kiedy wilk stanął na plecach Tony’ego, ten krzyknął ochryple, po czym wyciągnął twarz ze śniegu i próbował oddychać. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale próbował oddychać.

Zęby zacisnęły się na jego łydce; zatopiły się w mięśniach. Spróbował z desperacją kopnąć wilka w mordę, obracając się, ale koszmarny ból przeszył mu nogę i nie był w stanie stłumić swoich wrzasków. Nie podziałało. Trzy inne zwierzęta go otoczyły, ale w cieniu drzew błyszczały kolejne ślepia, obserwując, jak basior przymierza się do zabicia ofiary.

Zakrwawiony pysk podniósł się znad jego nogi. Oczy wilka lśniły, okrągłe i zdecydowanie zbyt jasne w zapadających ciemnościach, dziwnie puste, kiedy patrzył na Tony’ego. Nie był w stanie dostrzec w tych oczach głodu ani inteligencji, ani litości i nic nigdy nie przestraszyło go bardziej. Bo to nie były po prostu wilki; to była straż graniczna. I magia, i rozkazy i nie zamierzały go zabić dlatego, że były głodnymi zwierzętami. Zamierzały go zabić, bo nastąpił na kabel, opuszczając zamek. Bo uciekł.

Zamierzały go zabić, bo znał karę za to, a i tak to zrobił.

Wilk otworzył paszczę, jego zęby lśniły czerwono od krwi. Krwi Tony’ego. Tony zobaczył, jak nogi zwierzęcia się napinają…

…wilk ruszył w kierunku jego odsłoniętego gardła…

…i nagle drzewa zadygotały od ryku tak głośnego i pełnego wściekłości, że basior z podkulonym ogonem wrócił do swojej watahy, kuląc się w obecności drapieżnika tak okropnego, że jego własny instynkt przetrwania uaktywnił się na tyle głośno, żeby zagłuszyć pragnienie zabicia Tony’ego.

Burza śnieżna zaczęła wyć nad nimi od nowa.

Przez chwilę Tony nie był pewien, czy właśnie został uratowany, czy też spadł z deszczu pod rynnę. Wilki zaczęły się przegrupowywać, kiedy ciężki materiał spadł na niego, a czyjś głos warknął mu do ucha:

– _Nie ruszaj się_.

Ręka przycisnęła jego ramię do śniegu, po czym znikła. Tony nie mógł nic na to poradzić; zignorował swój rozsądek i odgarnął z twarzy płaszcz Lokiego. Przed jego oczami rozgrywała się scena, o której wiedział, że już nigdy jej nie zapomni.

Loki stał w cieniu pomiędzy Tonym i wilkami, wysoki i szczupły z wyciągniętymi do przodu ramionami i długimi pazurami, a lód zaczął powoli opatulać jego skórę w świecących koronkach, które zmieniały jej normalny błękit w kolor niemal perłowy. Ale było to jedyne piękno w jego postaci; stojąc sam naprzeciw sześciu wilków, z których każdy był wielkości połowy dorosłego mężczyzny, Loki był w każdym calu tak samo dziki i bestialski jak one.

Przez krótki, pełen napięcia moment wilki pochylały głowy i niemal pokazywały brzuchy, a Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, jak bardzo panem Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca Loki tak naprawdę był.

Wiatr zadął, tworząc zasłonę wirującej bieli, niszcząc chwilę i odpychając ciemne włosy Lokiego z ramion. Tony z sykiem złapał oddech na widok pokrytej bliznami skóry szefa – wiedział.

Wilki chciały jedynego więźnia zamku, który został skazany na to, żeby w nim zostać.

– Dajcie mi swoje kły i pazury – wysyczał Loki. Lód zaczął gromadzić się na jego ramionach jak spiczaste naramienniki. – Zakończycie swój żywot.

Wilki rzuciły się do ataku. Wszystkie.

Tony miał wrażenie, że coś utkwiło mu w gardle, kiedy wilki zakryły Lokiego warczącą, wzbierającą falą zębisk i sierści. Ale po chwili zostały odparte w masywnym defensywnym bloku, który posłał przynajmniej dwa z nich z powrotem do lasu. To było… Ale one zamierzały…

Loki obrócił się jak tancerz, a ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca odbiły się w jego rogach. Zmrużył czerwone jak krew oczy, zrzucając z opuszków palców ostre sople lodu. Oparł się ciężko na swojej lewej nodze, posyłając tym samym przed siebie deszcz półksiężycowato wygiętych lodowych sopli wyrastających z ziemi. To było jak powtórka z zachodniego skrzydła, ale tym razem nie w postaci bezmyślnego niekontrolowanego ataku. Tym razem była to celowa destrukcja i Loki sprawił, że wyglądała jak dzieło sztuki.

Wilki rozproszyły się raz i kolejny, a za każdym razem lód powstrzymywał ich planowany atak. Jeden z nich dotarł na tyle daleko, że udało mu się ugryźć złote kajdany na nadgarstku Lokiego, a ten złamał jego nogę kopniakiem tak mocnym, że wilk uderzył o drzewo z obrzydliwym chrupnięciem.

Przez krótki, pełen podziwu moment Tony myślał, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Loki obrócił się po kolejnym ciosie zadanym lodem i spojrzał na niego – a basior w tym właśnie momencie skoczył do przodu, a jego ostre zęby wgryzły się w niechroniony bok Lokiego.

Tony patrzył z przerażeniem, jak Loki się chwieje, krzycząc ochryple, kiedy wilk wbił w niego mocniej zęby, po czym opadł na kolana, próbując siłą otworzyć szczęki wilka rękoma. Było to opóźnienie, które kosztowało go wiele, gdy wataha zgromadziła się nad jego przygarbionym ciałem. Zamierzały rozerwać go na strzępy, a Tony musiał to oglądać.

Z ciężarem na sercu zrobił pół kroku w stronę watahy, ale zamarł jak sopel lodu, kiedy z groźnych szczęk wilków wydobyło się warknięcie, po którym nastąpiły wysokie, pełne paniki i bólu skowyty; dookoła leżącej sylwetki Lokiego ze śniegu wystrzeliły sople lodu, tworząc złowieszczy okrąg, zmieniając część wilków w poduszeczki do szpilek, a pozostałe odstraszając na tyle skutecznie, że zaczęły biec z powrotem w stronę lasu.

Uciekać. Przed _Lokim_.

Co ciekawe, basior został, jego zęby błyszczały na niebiesko i szkarłatno – miał na swoim pysku ich pomieszaną krew. Krew kapała również z jego zranionej łapy i wyglądała na niemal czarną w nikłym świetle wieczora. Obserwował ich obu z tą samą pozbawioną emocji cierpliwością, którą Tony dostrzegł w jego ślepiach po drugiej stronie strumienia.

Loki próbował podźwignąć się na nogi, żeby zaatakować wilka po raz ostatni, ale Tony widział beznadzieję tej próby. Szef krwawił obficie z boku, a jego upazurzone dłonie trzęsły się z wyczerpania. Każdy wydyszany przez niego oddech brzmiał chrapliwie z bólu. A jednak patrzenie, jak Loki i tak próbuje, tchnęło w Tony’ego wystarczająco dużo odwagi, żeby ruszyć chwiejnie do przodu, wciąż kurczowo trzymając się ciężkiego płaszcza, którym się okrywał.

Coś przeleciało im nad głowami, kiedy Tony kuśtykał w stronę szefa, nie spuszczając oczu z wilka i ostrożnie poruszając się po wszechobecnym lodzie. Oczy basiora świeciły jak jakieś cholerne złote monety. Było w tych ślepiach coś znajomego, ale myśl ta wypadła Tony’emu z głowy, gdy wyciągnął drżącą rękę i położył ją na potylicy opuszczonej głowy Lokiego. Stark musiał pewnie wyglądać, jakby składał przysięgę suwerenności swojej własnej śmierci – przygarbiony, klęcząc na jednym kolanie. Jego dłoń dotknęła zimnych czarnych włosów. Loki się nie poruszył.

Za to wilk przechylił głowę.

Coś zatrzepotało skrzydłami na drzewie ponad ich głowami. Wilk postawił uszy, ale nie spuścił spojrzenia z ręki Tony’ego.

_Wiesz, co czeka na zewnątrz, wśród bieli._

_Długo opiekowałem się czmychającym na mój widok robactwem, które roi się w mojej klatce…_

Nic się nie zmieniło. Nic nigdy się nie zmieniało – i być może właśnie dlatego Loki stracił kontrolę nad sobą, kiedy znalazł Tony’ego w swoim skrzydle. Loki opiekował się nimi, bo myślał, że właśnie to ma robić. Ale wilki chciały _jego_ , nie Tony’ego. Tony był tylko obowiązkiem. Loki był ich ofiarą.

Ale wilk wciąż podążał wzrokiem za ręką Tony’ego, która spoczywała oparta ostrożnie o głowę Lokiego. Lokiego, który nie był nawet przytomny i wciąż krwawił.

– Nie dostaniecie go.

Słowa były na poły oświadczeniem, a na poły pełnym zdumienia odkryciem, ale były prawdziwe, a Tony zrozumiał to w tej samej chwili, w której wypowiedział je na głos. Nie wiedział tylko, co to oznaczało dla magii zamku i uwięzienia Lokiego.

Cele. Cele i projekty, i tajemnice. Czy przypadkiem Tony nie rozkwitał w ich otoczeniu?

Coś ponownie zaszeleściło między gałęziami i kruk wydał z siebie ochrypły, nieprzyjemny dźwięk, po usłyszeniu którego basior z podkulonym ogonem wrócił do lasu, nie pożegnawszy się nawet jakimś groźnym warknięciem. Wyjący dookoła kąsający wiatr zaczął się powoli uspokajać, a razem z nim tętno Tony’ego.

Rzecz jasna poczucie ulgi i kończące się działanie adrenaliny przysparzały im kolejnych problemów. Tony miał wrażenie, że jego pogryziona noga wręcz pali z bólu, kiedy znowu zaczął czuć ból, a przypuszczenie, że zamarznie na śmierć, zaczęło powoli zmieniać się w pewność. Tony okrył sobie ramiona płaszczem, po czym palcami, które były tak zgrabiałe, że mogłyby równie dobrze być wyrzeźbione z lodu Lokiego, poprawił go. Płaszcz był ciężki i ciepły, co stanowiło dla niego pewne pocieszenie, no i dzięki niemu nie czuł większości uroków zimowego wieczora.

– I co mam zrobić, żeby cię obudzić? – wymamrotał Tony do klęczącej kupki nieszczęścia, rogów, włosów i poplątanego błękitu, zgarbionej u jego stóp. – Musimy wrócić do środka, zanim się wykrwawisz. – Owinął rękę w zieloną tkaninę, dotknął nią ramienia Lokiego i delikatnie nim potrząsnął. Zero reakcji. Ale z drugiej strony materiał peleryny nie pokrył się lodem, co oznaczało, że szefa można było bezpiecznie dotykać. Tony nie był pewien, czy zaliczyć to do dobrych, czy do złych wiadomości, ale teraz wiedział przynajmniej, że może spróbować zaciągnąć go do zamku, co zajęłoby im więcej czasu, niż mieli. Po zapadnięciu prawdziwych ciemności mieliby przechlapane.

Nadszedł czas podjęcia drastycznych działań. Tony poślinił palec, po czym włożył go Lokiemu do ucha.

Jego reakcja na to przypominała w jakimś stopniu reakcję na porażenie prądem, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę dostrzegalne drżenie mięśni na jego plecach, przesuwające się w górę wzdłuż kręgosłupa i podniesienie głowy z kompletną dezorientacją. Tony aż mu trochę współczuł, kiedy Loki podrażnił w ten sposób swoje obrażenia, biorąc z sykiem oddech, który brzmiał, jakby facet próbował nie zmienić wszystkiego wkoło na tak niebieskie jak jego skóra. Gdy tylko odzyskał kontrolę nad sobą, podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Tony’ego.

– Wilki – wychrypiał. – Co się stało?

– Wystraszyłeś je tym swoim kręgiem śmierci. – Tony wskazał ręką nastroszony lodowymi iglicami krąg otaczający ich obu. – Zabiłeś też tamte dwa, kiedy… – _kiedy próbowałeś mnie ochronić_. – …chciały podejść za blisko. Hej, musimy zacząć się zbierać i dotrzeć do zamku, zanim ten największy zdecyduje, że znudziło mu się bycie ofiarą i przyjdzie po nas. – Wyciągnął rękę do Lokiego, który to zignorował, przyglądając się ranie w swoim boku. Palce, którymi dotykał dookoła niej, pobrudziły się od granatowej krwi. Czerwone oczy zwęziły się kalkulująco na ten widok.

– No dalej – zniecierpliwił się Tony. – Pierwszej pomocy udzielę ci na miejscu.

– Straciłem za dużo krwi – stwierdził Loki. – Ledwo daję radę stać o własnych siłach. Po prostu idź przed siebie. Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Zlodowaciałego Serca. Jeśli wilki powrócą, ja będę ich celem.

Chciał, żeby Tony go tutaj zostawił. Nie w tym ponuro heroicznym sensie, nie po to, żeby Tony mógł ocalić własne życie. Słowa Lokiego były rzeczowe i dziwnie pełne dystansu do własnej śmierci, a Tony nienawidził ich tak gorąco, że miał wrażenie, że palą go kości.

_Chcę tego. Chcę tego._

_Nie zmarnuj swojego życia_.

Istniała szansa, że wszystkie zaklęcia zostałyby automatycznie przełamane, gdyby Loki umarł pośród śniegu. Tony mógłby wrócić do domu i żyć, i zbudować sobie nową zbroję, mógłby irytować Pepper i robić wrażenie na Rhodeyu, i upijać się do nieprzytomności, i rozmawiać o nietrafionych prototypach Howarda z Obadiahem. Pozwalałby JARVISowi na obrażanie go i wpuściłby mu do systemu wirusa, przez którego AI mówiłoby jak południowa ślicznotka, póki by go nie znalazło i nie zniszczyło. _Mógłby wrócić do domu_.

Musiał tylko zostawić tutaj Lokiego, czyli zrobić dokładnie to, o co ten go prosił. Kupiłby Tony’emu trochę czasu… póki Tony już by go nie potrzebował.

Tajemnica Zamku Lodowego Serca mogłaby pozostać nierozwiązana. Byłaby baśnią, o której pamiętałoby tylko kilka osób.

Tony rozpiął koszulę i rozdarł podkoszulek, żeby odsłonić reaktor łukowy. Położył dłoń na błękitnym świetle ulepszonego reaktora, przekręcając go, póki nie usłyszał cichego syku, który świadczył o uwolnieniu tej części. Wyjął go do połowy ze swojej klatki piersiowej i szybko podkręcił ilość emitowanej energii. Nie pomoże mu to wcale ze szrapnelem, ale światło emitowane przez reaktor stawało się stopniowo coraz jaśniejsze, póki nie oświetliło polanki zupełnie jasno. Już teraz było niemal zbyt ciemno, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć, a jeśli pochodnia, którą Loki nosił ze sobą w zamku, miała coś sugerować, to też nie widział za dobrze po zachodzie słońca.

Tony ukląkł, złapał Lokiego za nadgarstek i przerzucił sobie jego ramię za kark, łapiąc je drugą ręką i przytrzymując jak kotwica.

– Mam jedną sprawną nogę i absolutnie zero orientacji w terenie. Idziesz ze mną.

Loki spojrzał na niego, a w jego oczach coś zadrgało. Trzymana przez Tony’ego dłoń lekko się poruszyła, pazury nacisnęły na futro dookoła jego ramion. Ale Loki rzeczywiście podniósł się na nogi w krótkich, niezbyt skoordynowanych ruchach, prostując się. Spojrzenie, które rzucił Tony’emu, było w równych częściach pełne wyczerpania i bólu.

– Mogłeś mnie zabić. Mogłeś uczynić siebie wolnym, oddając mi moją wolność.

– Masz rację, mogłem. – Tony westchnął ciężko, kiedy obracał ich obu w kierunku, z którego przyszli. Przynajmniej schodzenie w dół wzgórza powinno być łatwiejsze niż wbieganie na nie. Tony naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie zostanie ponownie spytany o kierujące nim pobudki, więc zaczął skwapliwie utykać w stronę zamku, holując swojego porywacza.

Ich wędrówka nie należała do łatwych. Loki był przygniatającym do ziemi ciężarem na jego ramieniu niezależnie od tego, jak nie próbowali manewrować przez śnieg. Wyglądał, jakby robił wszystko, co mógł, żeby nie paść twarzą w śnieg i zemdleć na miejscu. Tony z kolei skoncentrował się na trzymaniu go i opanowywaniu swoich dreszczy. Pomimo okrywającej go peleryny przemarzł na kość. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mocno krwawiła mu noga, bo trochę stracił w niej czucie od kolana w dół. Odmrożenie byłoby koszmarnym powodem, żeby stać się pierwszą osobą na Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca poddaną amputacji.

Naprawdę łatwiej byłoby tam zostawić Lokiego. Ba, zostawienie go tam miałoby nawet _sens_. Loki był zbyt silny, zbyt wściekły, zbyt zgorzkniały. Sposób, w jaki wypuścił wszystkie swoje moce na wolność w zachodnim skrzydle, był przerażający. Uratował życie Tony’ego po tym, jak sam naraził je na niebezpieczeństwa. Do tego uratował go tylko dlatego, że _sądził_ , że właśnie to ma robić; dlatego właśnie ludzie w ogóle do niego trafiali. Był egoistyczny i złamany, a Tony właśnie z własnej woli zgodził się na zamknięcie siebie samego w bliskości tego cierpienia i morza wściekłości.

Ale czy sam nie byłby taki sam?

Gdyby zastąpić jaskinię zamkiem, zastąpić Yinsena i jego pełen mądrości spokój… cóż, nikim, kto chciałby w ogóle spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zmienić trzy miesiące niewoli na piętnaście lat. Powód uwięzienia na pytania i wszechogarniającą samotność. Czym by się stał? Czy wytrzymałby w ogóle tak długo? Tony nieobecnie chwycił nadgarstek Lokiego mocniej, nie podnosząc oczu znad światła reaktora łukowego. Znając siebie, pewnie stałby się czymś o wiele gorszym.

Poza tym Tony już raz patrzył na to, jak jedna osoba umiera po to, żeby mógł odzyskać wolność. Śmierć Yinsena była ciężarem, który ciągle obarczał mu sumienie – wiedział, że nie byłoby w stanie znieść więcej.

A do tego były wilki. Był ten cholerny kruk, który ciągle za nim łaził. Świecące jabłko. Zamek był pełen tajemnic i pozwolenie Lokiemu wykrwawić się na śmierć w burzy śnieżnej nie pomogłoby mu ich zrozumieć. Wciąż nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle wrota go wpuściły wtedy, na samym początku, ani jak Pepper się zgubiła. Miał zbyt wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi, żeby teraz sobie odpuścić. Na tę chwilę wystarczyłoby mu znalezienie ścieżki, która prowadziła z powrotem do zamku.

Jakimś cudem, dzięki jakiemuś magicznemu błogosławieństwu, o którym Tony wolał nie myśleć za wiele, rzeczywiście znaleźli z powrotem zamek. Razem dali radę przejść przez bramę wejściową na moment przed zapadnięciem całkowitych ciemności. Samo patrzenie na wygięte łukowato ściany i olbrzymie drzwi sprawiło, że każda kość w ciele Tony’ego zaczęła go boleć na nowo, jakby poczucie ulgi z powodu bycia bezpiecznym wreszcie wyssało z niego resztkę sił, jaką jeszcze miał.

Lokiemu udało się zmusić swoje ciało do posłuszeństwa na tyle, że zaczął iść w stronę zamku na własnych nogach, bez niczyjej pomocy. Dzięki temu Tony mógł wreszcie wyprostować plecy i zastanowić się nad tym, jak poważna tak właściwie jest rana na jego nodze. Nie codziennie miało się szansę być ugryzionym przez magicznego wilczego strażnika. A co, jeśli te wilki miały wściekliznę? Ilość zarazków w ich pełnych kłów mordach z całą pewnością stanowiła powód do zmartwień.

Drzwi były tak ciężkie jak zawsze, ale Loki wyciągnął rękę nad głową Tony’ego i popchnął je na tyle mocno, że otworzyły się na oścież. Ze środka dobiegł ich pełen zaskoczenia krzyk, a następnie odgłos biegu. To Clint, przybywający im na powitanie z latarnią i mnóstwem zmartwienia na twarzy.

– Chryste na bicyklu, Tony, co, u licha ciężkiego, robisz na zewnątrz z tą poharataną kostką? – zapytał ze złością, pociągając go do środka za nadgarstek. Oczy niemal wystrzeliły mu z orbit, kiedy poczuł, jak zimna jest skóra Tony’ego. – Kurwa! Prawie że masz hipotermię, a… to jest płaszcz szefa.

– Tak. – Tony wszedł do zamku, utykając mocno, po czym obrócił się w stronę Lokiego, który chwiejnie szedł za nim. W złotym świetle latarni jego osobliwa krew błyszczała jak dziwne malowidło, sięgające mu aż do kolana. Ugryzienie wyglądało groteskowo, głębokie rany kąsane tworzyły półkole w jego boku, tuż poniżej klatki piersiowej. Jego skóra przybrała niezdrowo błękitny odcień, chwiał się na nogach, a Clint mimo to odskoczył od niego ze strachu.

– Ja… – Clint urwał, zanim udało mu się skończyć zdanie. Przyciskał prawą rękę to biodra i wpatrywał się w szefa, w Lokiego, jakby widział swój najgorszy koszmar.

O, cholera, pomyślał Tony z rozpaczą, jasne, że Clint nie był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Kiedy po raz ostatni widział Lokiego zranionego tak poważnie, ten prawie go zabił przez przypadek.

Ale chwilę później latarnia w ręku Clinta zakołysała się lekko, kiedy ten potarł twarz dłonią. W jego niebieskich oczach widać było ślady szaleństwa i przełykał ślinę, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować, ale wyglądało na to, że pozbierał się na tyle, żeby wrócić do gry.

– Idźcie do refektarza – wydusił z siebie. – Ja pójdę po Nataszę. – Kiedy o niej wspomniał, Tony poczuł, jak Loki zesztywniał, ale było już za późno, żeby zrobić cokolwiek; mogli tylko patrzeć, jak Clint wspina się poważnie po wielkich schodach.

A Tony wciąż drżał z zimna w przemoczonych ciuchach i wilgotnym futrze, starając się nie trzymać ciężaru ciała na nodze, która bolała, jakby ktoś oblał ją benzyną i podpalił. Do refektarza trzeba było dojść jednym z dłuższych korytarzy, ale ściana była na tyle blisko, że Loki szedł o własnych siłach, opierając się o nią. Tony podejrzewał, że było to spowodowane głównie jego dumą. Prawie przegryzł sobie wargi na wylot, próbując powstrzymać jęki bólu, które cisnęły mu się na usta, gdy przedzierali się do pomieszczenia.

Dopiero co padli na fotele przy kominku, kiedy Natasza otworzyła drzwi do refektarza ramieniem i weszła do środka z tacą zastawioną czymś, co wyglądało na materiałowe serwetki, i podejrzanie nieopatrzoną żadną naklejką butelką bimbru. Clint deptał jej po piętach z dwoma dzbanami gorącej wody i naręczem…

– Nocniki – przytaknął Clint, widząc wyraz twarzy Tony’ego. – Nieużywane, facet, przysięgam. Rozbierz się.

– Wiesz co, jakoś dam sobie radę – powiedział Tony. – To on potrzebuje pomocy. – Po drugiej stronie pokoju Loki zgarbił się w sobie, pochylając głowę i przyciskając rękę do ugryzienia.

Natasza go zignorowała, od razu zaczynając rozpinać jego koszulę i wytężając wzrok w świetle reaktora łukowego. Tony szybko przekręcił go z powrotem na normalne światło, ignorując palące spojrzenie, które rzuciła mu, gdy zauważyła, jak dokładnie głęboko urządzenie tkwi w jego klatce piersiowej.

– Szef nie pozwoli, żebym mu pomogła – powiedziała Natasza cicho, tak, żeby tylko on to usłyszał. – A Clint dosłownie nie może się zmusić do dotknięcia go. Chce pomóc, ale nie może i _nie poprosisz go_ , żeby to zrobił. – Tony nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć.

Skończyło się na tym, że siedział w samej bieliźnie, owinięty drapiącym wełnianym kocem ze stopami w dwóch różnych nocnikach pełnych ciepłej wody, a Clint dezynfekował ugryzienie na jego łydce za pomocą nasączonej alkoholem serwetki. Krew sprawiła, że woda w nocniku przybrała barwę mdlącej czerwieni.

– Ugryzienie nie było głębokie, prawdopodobnie bardziej na smaka, zanim zamierzał cię naprawdę zabić – stwierdził Clint pomocnie znad jego stóp. – Jest mnóstwo śladów po zębach, ale większość powinna się zagoić i zostawić tylko minimalne blizny. Ale miło ze strony wilka, że rzucił się na twoją gorszą nogę. – Dziwaczny uśmiech Clinta wyglądał na wymuszony. – Jesteś pierdolonym idiotą.

Nie powiedział tego, żeby wywołać w Tonym poczucie winy, ale zabolało go to i tak. Więźniowie zamku mieli tak naprawdę tylko siebie nawzajem, a on wybiegł sobie do lasu jak jakiś dureń i prawie dał się zabić. Gdyby Loki nie pojawił się nagle, żeby go uratować, Tony mógłby być teraz tylko zamrożonym trupem, leżącym smętnie w śniegu.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Tony, uśmiechając się w odpowiedzi na beznadziejny uśmiech Clinta. – Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

– Nie no, facet, ja tylko chcę ten cholerny łuk, który mi obiecałeś.

– Dostarczę ci go w przyszłym tygodniu i wsadzę ci go prosto w tyłek.

Wymianę zdań przerwał im znajomy dźwięk pękającego lodu, dobiegający z drugiego końca pokoju, gdzie Loki warczał na Nataszę, jakby trzymała nóż, a nie naręcze czystych serwetek, żeby użyć ich zamiast bandaży. Z kolei Natasza była sztywna i spięta i stała po przeciwnej stronie niskiego stolika.

– Weź je. Wyczyść swoje rany.

Loki nie odpowiedział; lód, który oderwał się od jego palców, kiedy nimi poruszył, był wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Tony zaryzykował hipotezę, że szef może serio nie wybaczył jej jeszcze tej olejowej pułapki. Albo po prostu nie lubił jej za bardzo.

– W porządku. Baw się dobrze z ogólnoustrojową infekcją, z gorączką i z…

– Moje ciało nie poddaje się chorobie tak łatwo – prychnął Loki, podnosząc wzrok, żeby spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. O, gdyby tylko spojrzenia mogły zabijać. – Nie jestem też takim głupcem, by pozwolić ci spróbować po raz kolejny.

Natasza uśmiechnęła się. Nie był to za miły uśmiech.

– Nie mów mi, że wciąż się wściekasz na to, że tamta niewinna Natasza o niewinnych, wiecznie szeroko otwartych oczach była fikcją. – Pozwoliła serwetkom opaść na stolik i zatrzepotała rzęsami. – Czy też na to, że dałeś się na to nabrać?

Loki poderwał się na nogi.

– _Oooo_ – wyrzucił z siebie Tony, wskazując na nią zaczerwienionym z zimna palcem. – Główna wygrana. Nic, kurwa, innego. Ty nieczysto grający, nikczemny, dwulicowy, błyskawicznie nawiązujący relacje genialny szpiegu. Ty pożerający mężczyzn drapieżniku. Pozwoliłem ci mnie _rozebrać!_

Natasza wzruszyła ramionami.

– Miałam złamane pięć żeber i nie nadającą się do niczego kostkę – powiedziała gładko. Jej oczy nie wyglądały wcale cieplej w świetle kominka. – Więzi emocjonalne były wszystkim, co miałam, zanim mogłam go zabić. Czy naprawdę możesz mnie winić? – Gest, którym wskazała na Lokiego, rannego i wściekłego, mówił wszystko.

Clint skrzywił się i pochylił głowę, natychmiast idąc w stronę drzwi.

– Cóż, dobranoc wszystkim – wymamrotał.

– Clint, nie to… nie byłeś moim zabezpieczeniem – powiedziała Natasza nalegająco, a wyraz jej twarzy był dziwnie pełen wstydu jak na kogoś, kto pozował na femme fatale. Clint tylko machnął na to ręką, nawet na nią nie patrząc, a jego osłabiona ręka drżała.

– Dobranoc – powtórzył i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Natasza przez chwilę serio wyglądała, jakby miotała się wewnętrznie, patrząc przy tym na Tony’ego, jak gdyby ten miał dla niej jakąś radę albo słowa pełne mądrości. Tak jakby w ogóle miał jakieś pojęcie, co, u licha ciężkiego, się właśnie wydarzyło. Clint myślał, że Natasza, co takiego, jemu też nakłamała? Żeby zdobyć jego sympatię? Użyć go? A może sądził, że jej zamiarem było, żeby lód go zranił. Może uważał, że w ogóle jej na nim nie zależało. Tony mógł tak sobie hipotetyzować tygodniami.

– Idź to naprawić – zasugerował. – Najpierw duma. Spróbuj być szczera. I zabierz ze sobą jedzenie.

Kąciki ust Nataszy opadły.

– Nie jest zwierzątkiem.

– Nie, ale jest facetem. Jedzenie jest istotnym czynnikiem łapówkowym. – Zawahał się, po czym zdecydował po prostu to z siebie wyrzucić. – Przestań udawać, że gówno cię to obchodzi, Romanow. Jest najprawdopodobniej najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek sobie znajdziesz.

Przez kilka sekund po prostu stała w świetle kominka, z falującymi rudymi włosami, własnoręcznie zrobioną sukienką i pełnymi bólu zielonymi oczami. Nie wyglądała wcale jak mistrz szpiegostwa ani profesjonalistka o sercu z lodu. Wyglądała, jakby kurewsko spierdoliła sprawę. Tony dobrze znał ten wyraz twarzy.

– I tak więcej tu nie zdziałam – mruknęła. Po czym ruszyła przez siebie z determinacją i… zostawiła Tony’ego za sobą prawie zupełnie nagiego w jednym pomieszczeniu z wściekłym niebieskim demonem lodu. Patrzył, jak drzwi się ponownie zamykają, obciągając palce u stóp w ochładzającej się wodzie. Był przekonany, że nie miał prawdziwych odmrożeń, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie siedział na zewnątrz dłużej niż jakąś godzinę. Ale noga wciąż go bolała, nawet owinięta wystrzępionymi bandażami domowej (czy może zamkowej) roboty.

Zerknął na Lokiego, który miał problemy z wyprostowaniem się na krześle, nie spadając przy tym z niego. Do jego rąk wciąż przyczepiony był lód, ale był już stary, topił się i kapał z jego palców w świetle kominka. Czy ciepło było dla niego nieprzyjemne? Pewnie nie aż tak jak ugryzienie, pomyślał Tony, mentalnie się policzkując za własną głupotę. Wyciągnął stopy z wody, osuszył je na dywanie i wstał, zawiązując ciaśniej koc dookoła pasa, żeby nie spadł. Trochę miał wrażenie, że jest w spódnicy, ale przepływ powietrza był całkiem przyjemny. W pokoju było ciepło od olbrzymiego ognia w kominku.

Tony poskładał stos serwetek, które Natasza upuściła, i zdążył nawet część z nich podrzeć na mniejsze kawałki, zanim Loki podniósł głowę, żeby mu się przyjrzeć.

– Jesteś zraniony także w innym miejscu? – zapytał szef schrypniętym głosem, marszcząc brwi. Wyglądał, jakby naprawdę potrzebował odespać całą tę przygodę. Jeśli istniał jakiś nieludzki odpowiednik anemii, szef musiał się do niego powoli zbliżać.

– Nie – odparł Tony, odrywając kolejny długi kawałek serwetki i posiłkując się przy tym zębami. – Ale ty tak. – Ostrożnie związał odpowiednie fragmenty materiału razem, robiąc supeł na tyle ciasny, żeby nie porwały się nawet, jeśli końce się odwiążą. – I proszę, nie udawaj mi tutaj marudnego pacjenta. Całe to cholerstwo potrzebuje przynajmniej jakiegoś środka odkażającego.

Czuł się niezręcznie, próbując znaleźć sposób, w który mógłby porządnie oczyścić ugryzienie, jednocześnie nie przenosząc ciężaru ciała za bardzo na zranioną nogę. A Loki nie zamierzał mu w tej kwestii pomagać, bo tylko odchylał się na krześle i odpychał jego ręce, sycząc w jego stronę liczne wymówki i groźby, choć był słaby jak szczeniak. Lodu zresztą też nie było ani widu, ani słychu, i stanowiło to interesującą poszlakę, nad którą Tony postanowił pomyśleć więcej później. Najwyraźniej nie był niebezpieczeństwem w tym samym stopniu, co Natasza.

W końcu Tony stracił cierpliwość, rozepchnął uda Lokiego i ukląkł pomiędzy nimi, przyciskając serwetkę nasączoną alkoholem do rany.

Ból musiał być obezwładniający, ale Loki tylko wydał z siebie udręczony ryk przez zaciśnięte zęby i wyciągnął ręce jak najdalej mógł od tułowia – zaczął je pokrywać lód, który nawarstwiał się, a następnie spadał na ziemię. Obute w długie buty stopy Lokiego nagle otoczyła gruba warstwa szronu. Znajdowały się za daleko od Tony’ego, żeby zrobić mu krzywdę, ale na tyle blisko, żeby go to przestraszyło.

– Nie zmień mnie w sopel lodu, proszę.

– _Staram się_ – wydusił z siebie Loki, oddychając ciężko przez nos. Zaciskał oczy z bólu. – Nie wiem jak.

– Okej – wyszeptał Tony. – To w takim razie będę musiał zadowolić się tym, żebyś nie dotykał mnie swoimi zlodowaciałymi częściami. Czekaj chwilkę.

Loki nie odpowiedział, ale kiedy Tony wrócił do czyszczenia jego rany, zauważył, że w świetle kominka widać, jak wilgotnieją mu oczy. Biorąc pod uwagę ilość alkoholu, którym potraktował ranę bezpośrednio, szef musiał wręcz umierać z bólu. Może dla kogoś jego rodzaju było to jeszcze bardziej bolesne. Tony zużył trzy ścierki, zanim był chociażby blisko końca, i ostatecznie zaczął próbować dosięgnąć do pleców Lokiego, żeby oczyścić ślady po zębach również tam.

Właśnie ostrożnie usuwał stare fragmenty skrzepniętej krwi, kiedy Loki położył głowę na jego ramieniu.

Tony zamarł wpół ruchu i przez kilka sekund czekał tylko, nasłuchując, czy Loki oddycha. I oddychał, Tony czuł lekki, rytmicznie powtarzający się powiew wydychanego powietrza na swoim obojczyku. Loki nie zemdlał, a przynajmniej nie zupełnie. Po prostu… opierał się na nim dla równowagi. Tony zdecydowanie też potrzebował kogoś takiego w tej chwili.

– Naprawdę jesteś wykończony, co nie? – wymamrotał, czując, jak chropowate rogi opierają się na jego ramieniu. Skóra Lokiego była zimna, ale nie zimniejsza niż jego własna, kiedy biegł przez śnieg. – Myślałem, że mnie zabijesz, wiesz. Powinienem był być bardziej… – Bardziej jaki? Ostrożny? Ukradkowy? Odsunął od rany przesiąkniętą krwią szmatkę, zamoczył ją w dzbanku wody stojącym mu u stóp, po czym ją wykręcił, ale ostrożnie, żeby nie poruszyć Lokim za bardzo. Kiedy zamoczył ją w alkoholu i przycisnął do rany, poczuł, jak ten z trudem nabiera oddech. – Nie powinienem był wchodzić na górę.

Tony doszedł do wniosku, że rana jest już wystarczająco oczyszczona, więc przesunął się i podniósł bandaż, przyciskając kawałek materiału do rany na plecach na wypadek, gdyby miała znowu zacząć krwawić. Próba owinięcia opatrunku dookoła Lokiego, trzymanie zaimprowizowanego plastra w jednym miejscu _i_ jednoczesne nieporuszanie się za bardzo, żeby Loki mógł dalej opierać się na jego ramieniu, wymagało niemalże akrobatycznej zwinności, ale był zdeterminowany, żeby to zrobić. Ludzie raczej się na nim nie wspierali, nie, nigdy. Zazwyczaj było wprost przeciwnie. Dosłownie czy metaforycznie, nieważne, Tony nie był osobą, do której ludzie zwracali się po pocieszenie czy pomoc. Więc to… to było dobre. Tyle przynajmniej mógł zrobić.

– Nie zamierzałem cię uśmiercić. – Słowa brzmiały jak zardzewiałe, były pełne zmęczenia, ale brzmiała w nich nuta szczerości, która powstrzymała sarkastyczne protesty Tony’ego. – Kiedy jestem zły lub zagrożony, tracę kontrolę nad tą przeklętą mocą. Zobaczenie cię tam z jabłkiem… – Loki urwał, przechylił głowę i zamrugał powoli, wypuszczając z ust ciche westchnienie, odsłaniając swoje kły.

Tony tylko pochylił głowę i kontynuował przekładanie bandażu z ręki do ręki, opatrując klatkę piersiową Lokiego, póki nie zmieniła się w jeden wielki biały kokon i nie dotarł do rozdartej części bandaża, którą mógł z łatwością porządnie zawiązać. Jak na pracę amatora końcowy efekt nie wyglądał tak źle.

– To powinno wystarczyć. – Tony poklepał Lokiego po kolanie i podniósł się na nogi, krzywiąc się. Klęczenie na kamieniu. Zły pomysł. Robił się powoli za stary na ten rodzaj cierpienia. Spiął się i chrząknął, kiedy jego łydka zaprotestowała boleśnie przeciw wszystkim rodzajom aktywności. Mógł tylko zwędzić butelkę gorzałki (czy co się tam znajdowało w środku) i usiąść na kanapie obok Lokiego. Dzieliło ich przynajmniej pół stopy, to już była bezpieczna odległość, nie?

Tony przez chwilę pił w milczeniu, marząc po cichu o czymś do jedzenia, bo był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się ruszyć. To było długie popołudnie, a to nowe prawie-porozumienie z szefem trochę go przerażało. Czy powoli stawał się Clintem? Identyfikującym się za bardzo ze swoim porywaczem, uczącym się go lubić, aby zaakceptować swoje uwięzienie? Nie wydawało mu się? Ostatecznie był w zamku dopiero kilka tygodni, a nigdy nie miał tego problemu z Razą i jego ludźmi. Nawet z tym Abu, który w gruncie rzeczy chciał tylko, żeby ktoś robił za niego pranie.

Więzienie i schronienie. Może Tony po prostu przestał o nim myśleć jak o więzieniu. Na jakiś czas, pomimo wszystkich kłamstw, które opowiadał samemu sobie, dobrze było być gdzie indziej. Gdzieś, gdzie nazwisko Stark nic nie znaczyło. Było w tym coś napełniającego spokojem. Czuł się jak tajemnica. Czuł się jak nikt i nie było to wcale złe uczucie.

– A więc – powiedział jakiś czas później, patrząc na trzaskający w kominku ogień. – Czym tak właściwie jest to jabłko?

Siedzący u jego boku Loki wypuścił z siebie ciche, pełne ogromnego zmęczenia westchnienie.

– To moje serce.

Tony zastanawiał się nad tym poważnie przez dłuższą chwilę. Ostatecznie wziął łyk z butelki i podał ją Lokiemu. Ręka, która ją przyjęła, nie dotknęła jego skóry.

– A myślałem, że to ja mam problemy.


	6. Chapter 6

Minęła długa chwila, zanim Tony zebrał się na odwagę, by przerwać milczenie w refektarzu. Siedzieli tam, zmęczeni i ranni, i miło było dla odmiany po prostu słuchać huczącego na kominku ognia ze świadomością, że cały ten lód i zimno zostały na zewnątrz.

Cóż, w każdym razie większość.

Siedzący obok niego Loki mógłby być personifikacją wyczerpania, ale nie wydawał się zainteresowany ani spaniem, ani ruchem. Po prostu siedział w ten dziwny, przygarbiony sposób, zaciskając lekko rękę na nieopatrzonej etykietką butelce bimbru. Ogień kładł nietypowe cienie na jego niebieskiej skórze, odbijając się w długich ciemnych włosach i rogach. Twarz Lokiego przybrała w tym świetle dziwny wyraz, którego Tony nie mógł rozszyfrować.

Z zaciekawieniem prześledził wzrokiem podobne do blizn ślady, które pokrywały skórę Lokiego. Wszystkie były czystymi, nienaruszonymi liniami. Wyglądało na to, że biegną równolegle po obu stronach jego ciała, a te na jego czole były identyczne jak bliźnięta odbite w lustrze. Dwa z nich sięgały od linii włosów do ucha i, zbliżając się do siebie, od policzka do szczęki. Czymkolwiek by nie były, musiały naznaczać jego ciało swoimi bladymi, wypukłymi kształtami.

Kiedy Tony wrócił spojrzeniem do twarzy Lokiego, zorientował się, że jego zmęczone czerwone oczy wpatrują się w niego.

– Pytaj – powiedział szef, kaszląc lekko. Zacisnął wargi z bólu, spowodowanego ruchem. – Dobiegłeś połowy swego żywota bez wiedzy, że coś takiego jak ja może w ogóle istnieć. Jeśli masz pytania, wysłucham ich.

Tony przełknął ślinę. Czy były to klucze do królestwa, czy też ukryta pułapka? Nieważne, wiedział dokładnie, co chce powiedzieć. Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, żeby teraz zasznurowywać usta.

– Czym jesteś? Jakim cudem lód pojawia się na twoich rękach? Dlaczego nie możesz tego kontrolować? Czy to część klątwy? Bo zakładam, że jest jakaś klątwa. I o co chodzi z tym jabłkiem będącym twoim sercem? – Pytania, cały strumień pytań zalał głowę Tony’ego, a każde z nich wydawało się tak samo ważne jak poprzednie. Próbował wcześniej po prostu siedzieć wygodnie i akceptować wszystko, co było szalone i magiczne, uznając, że brak pojęcia, co się dzieje dookoła, był po prostu losem, który wyciągnął na loterii, ale potrzebował więcej niż to. O _wiele_ więcej. Gdyby udało mu się uzyskać odpowiedź na chociaż jedną dziesiątą swoich pytań…

Loki uniósł rękę, ale nie po to, żeby go uciszyć. Po prostu przez chwilę przyglądał się swojej uniesionej dłoni z oczami pełnymi zadumy. Tony zobaczył, że jego jabłko Adama unosi się lekko, kiedy ostrożnie przełykał ślinę.

– Jestem lodowym gigantem.

Tony zamarł na chwilę ze zdziwienia, ale z nich dwóch to Loki był kompletnie zdumiony swoimi własnymi słowami.

– A co to takiego? – spytał Tony.

– Jestem lodowym gigantem – powtórzył Loki, a w drżeniu jego głosu można było wyczuć jakieś ukryte znaczenie tych słów. – Nigdy wcześniej nikomu tego nie powiedziałem. – Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, a jego ciemne pazury nacisnęły na jej wnętrze. – Nawet sobie samemu.

Tony przez dłuższą chwilę mocno się nad tym zastanawiał. A potem przestał.

– Lodowym _gigantem_? – spytał, przyglądając się Lokiemu ponownie. Nie zamierzał ukrywać swoich wątpliwości. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, masz jakieś sześć stóp, długie nogi i ramiona, o których rzeźbiarze mogą tylko marzyć, ale jeśli nie pochodzisz z Pagórka, nie jest to najbardziej pasująca z nazw.

– Byłem karłem – odparł Loki głosem pozbawionym emocji. Ciemna zasłona włosów opadających mu na policzki nie ukrywała stali w jego spojrzeniu. – Mój przodek rzucił mnie w śnieg niedługo po tym, jak zostałem urodzony.

Tony przełknął ślinę.

– Przykro mi.

– Nie mam wielkiego pożytku z twojego współczucia. Zostałem znaleziony przez jego wroga i zabrany jako trofeum wojenne. – Kąciki ust Lokiego opadły. – Pozwolili mi wierzyć, że byłem prawowitym dziedzicem ich krwi. Byłem rozpieszczanym drugim synem, póki pokój nie zmienił się w wojnę, a mój brat nie zabrał mnie z powrotem do dziedziny mojego prawdziwego ojca.

Tony słuchał jak urzeczony historii rozwijającej się w sztywnych, momentami niezręcznie brzmiących wyznaniach, odmalowujących opowieść znajdy wychowanej w pogardzie dla swojego własnego gatunku, bez wiedzy, skąd pochodzi. Bigoteria upstrzona kłamstwami, podlana zaniedbaniem. Zazdrość i tajemnice. Ojciec, wielki przywódca, który nie interesował się Lokim, póki tamten nie dowiedział się wreszcie dlaczego.

– Kiedy nastał czas, przyniosłem ludziom pokój. – Oczy Lokiego błyszczały w świetle ognia. – Zagoniłem mojego kochającego wojnę brata na kraniec tego świata i polowałem na niego jak na zwierzynę. Przekręciłem klucz, który wypalił na wylot dziurę w świecie ludu mojego okrutnego rodzonego ojca. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, a może był to grymas? – Zakończyłem wojnę, zanim się naprawdę zaczęła. Ocaliłem niezliczone życia…

– Próbowałeś zabić swój własny gatunek?

– _Nie mam z nimi nic wspólnego._ – Lód zaczął pokrywać ręce Lokiego grubą, białą warstwą. Tony nic nie powiedział, kiedy go z nich strącił, po czym postawił butelkę koło swoich stóp. – Zrobiłem _wszystko_ , jak należało.

Opowieść miała sens, pokręcony, ale miała; przerażająca, na współ oszalała logika splatała wszystko razem. Tony nie był świetny w czytaniu ludzi, ale coś w tej historii mu śmierdziało. Lodowi olbrzymi zabijający innych lodowych olbrzymów? Karłowaty wróg wychowany jako syn? I brat Lokiego, któremu ten poświęcił jakieś dwa słowa. Ledwo wspomniana matka. Ale zanim Tony mógł to zakwestionować, coś innego przyszło mu na myśl.

– Wiem, że walę tutaj największą z możliwych oczywistości, ale… – Tony rozłożył ręce. – Jeśli zrobiłeś wszystko, jak trzeba, czemu zamknęli cię tutaj?

Loki wzdrygnął się. Ruch spowodował, że poruszył zranionym bokiem, przez co z bólu zgarbił się i odetchnął z trudem. Siedział w ten sposób przez kilka długich sekund, jedną rękę przyciskając do obandażowanych ran, a drugą zakrywając twarz. Lód z trzaskiem otoczył jego palce i rozlał się po policzku. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Loki to zauważył, najpewniej był zagubiony w jakimś ciemnym ciągu myśli, do którego popchnęły go słowa Tony’ego.

Kiedy tak pochylał głowę, jego włosy opadały na klatkę piersiową, a Tony był w stanie zobaczyć plecy Lokiego, poznaczone długimi bliznami, które sięgały w dół porwanymi, źle zagojonymi pręgami zbliznowaciałej skóry. To nie były te pełne elegancji znaki, które widać było na całym jego ciele. To były ślady po ranach, których nikt nie zabandażował ani nie opatrzył szwami. Były stare, rzecz jasna, a Tony wiedział, skąd się tam wzięły.

– Próbowałeś uciec, prawda?

– Oczywiście. – Słowo było tak ciche, że niemal niedosłyszalne.

– Więc zgaduję, że zdobyłeś skórę z wilka na swój płaszcz tego samego dnia, którego zyskałeś też te blizny. – Tony odważnie przesunął opuszkiem palca po brzegu największej z nich. Ślady po pazurach. Po ranach zbyt głębokich, żeby jakikolwiek człowiek to przeżył. Tak jakby Tony potrzebował jeszcze jakichś dowodów, że Loki jest stary i silny, i zawzięty. Że był kimś, kogo należało się bać.

Loki obrócił lekko głowę w stronę ręki Tony’ego i chyba przeszedł go dreszcz.

– Bądź ostrożny – powiedział tylko, a w jego słowach nie brzmiała ani nuta protestu. Może był po prostu zbyt zmęczony, żeby się przejmować, a może przestał żywić nadzieję, że chronienie ich sprawi kiedyś, że stanie się wolny. Widok jabłka coś w nim złamał, tyle było widać gołym okiem. Ale nawet mimo to pobiegł za Tonym do lasu.

Co za dzierżący lód masowy morderca walczył z wilkami tylko po to, żeby ocalić jednego człowieka? Skoro jasnym było, że uważał tylko swój gatunek, swój bardzo dokładnie określony gatunek za wart czegokolwiek? Loki mówił, jakby uważał się za lepszego od nich, ale jego czyny świadczyły o czymś dokładnie przeciwnym.

Tony postanowił zaryzykować i przycisnął dłoń do zimnych mięśni jego klatki piersiowej. Loki zdrętwiał ze zdziwienia, wciągając z sykiem powietrze, ale Tony był w stanie skoncentrować się tylko na ciężkim waleniu serca pod jego dłonią.

– Wiesz co, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby jabłko tak robiło. To musi być naprawdę niezły owoc.

– Znajdujesz zbyt dosłowny sens w moich słowach. – Loki popukał rękę Tony’ego palcami. – To nie serce, o którym ci wcześniej mówiłem. Jabłko odzwierciedla… mój rdzeń. – Loki rzucił Tony’emu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby ten przez przypadek nie palnął czegoś głupiego o ogryzku. – Kiedy gnije, oznacza to, że ja również jestem przesiąknięty zepsuciem. Odlicza czas, jaki pozostał mojej duszy niczym klepsydra.

Tony przełknął ślinę.

– Wygląda na to, że ktoś czytał Doriana Graya. A co się stanie, jeśli ktoś jakoś uszkodzi to jabłko?

Loki opadł na poduszki i wzruszył ramionami.

– Zdaję się na twoją domyślność – powiedział schrypniętym głosem i skrzywił się, próbując ułożyć się wygodniej. – Jak myślisz, dlaczego zareagowałem tak ostro na widok ciebie dotykającego go?

– A więc przyznajesz, że zareagowałeś przesadnie?

– Czyż nie słyszałeś tej kobiety, twojej towarzyszki w niedoli? Moi goście mają w zwyczaju próby mego zabójstwa. Biorąc pod uwagę moje poprzednie doświadczenia, reakcja była uzasadniona. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że okażesz się od nich różny?

Tony już otworzył usta, a na wargi cisnęła mu się dowcipna odpowiedź, ale nieosłonięta niczym szczerość w wyrazie twarzy Lokiego, w jego przeszywającym na wskroś wzroku go powstrzymała. Miał jakoś wrażenie, że właśnie usłyszał, jak ich samotny strażnik powiedział najwięcej od wielu, wielu lat. I to w słowach, którymi nie kierowała złość ani brutalność. Była w nich prawdopodobnie prawda, nawet jeśli nie była to cała prawda.

Skoro nie ufał Nataszy, skoro unikał Clinta, co sprawiało, że Tony był inny? To, że spytał, czy może zostać na zamku zamiast Pepper?

Ponieważ miał szansę zabić Lokiego i odzyskać wolność, ale odmówił?

– Chciałem cię zranić, wystraszyć tak bardzo, że nigdy więcej nie ośmieliłbyś się wedrzeć do moich komnat – powiedział nagle Loki, patrząc znowu na ogień. – Kiedy pojawił się lód, nie obchodziło mnie to. Pragnąłem, abyś skulił się przede mną ze strachu. A kiedy pobiegłeś w stronę śniegu, w stronę śmierci, poczułem odrazę. – Zamrugał, nie odrywając wzroku od buzującego na kominku ognia. – Myślałem, że stoję ponad potworami. Ale jak się okazuje, jestem jednym z nich.

Było to dość proste wyznanie; powiedziane lekkim głosem, owoc żalu, którego korzenie prawdopodobnie sięgały jego na wpół zgniłego serca. W przypadku Tony’ego te słowa dotknęły do żywego jego poczucia winy, która wykrystalizowała w chłodną determinację, w poczucie własnej słuszności i misji – po czym wszystko rozpadło się na kawałeczki. Czy stał powyżej potworów, kiedy zaprojektował i rozpoczął masową produkcję broni, które mogły zabijać i zabijać, i zabijać? Nie. Dał ludziom środki na zmianę losów wojny, po czym stwierdził, że jego praca na dziś zakończona. Umył ręce z krwi i liczby zabitych. Nawet się nie zajął sprawdzeniem, jak Dziesięć Pierścieni położyło łapy na jego broni.

Czy stał ponad potworami?

Nie, tylko zamknął oczy, a zalewało go morze krwi, w którym mógłby się utopić.

– Podaj mi tę butelkę, co? – poprosił Tony ze ściśniętym gardłem. Kiedy Loki się nie poruszył, sam po nią sięgnął, ale na jego nadgarstku zacisnęła się ręka jak żelazne imadło. Nie boleśnie, ale na tyle silnie, że Tony odruchowo cały się napiął, jak kociak złapany zębami za kark.

Co ciekawe, Loki też zesztywniał; jego oczy były przykute do kontrastu pomiędzy kolorami ich skóry, jakby nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Jego pazury dotknęły lekko, odruchowo, delikatnej skóry po wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka Tony’ego. Jego oczy błyszczały dziwnie, jakby połyskiwała w nich fascynacja i lśniła wcale nie gorzej od trzaskających na palenisku płomieni.

Tony ostrożnie, nie wiedząc do końca, co oznaczał ten moment, ale nie chcąc go zniszczyć, obrócił rękę wnętrzem do góry. Czuł chłodny dotyk Lokiego na skórze, pozwalający na ten ruch. Kciuk, który przesunął po bladoniebieskich żyłach na jego nadgarstku, zrobił to tak lekko, że niemal z czcią, ale na twarzy Lokiego nie było miejsca na nic poza smutkiem.

– Wyciągnij swoje dłonie po sen zamiast alkoholu – powiedział w końcu, puszczając ramię Tony’ego. A potem spróbował wstać.

– Hej, nie, nigdzie cię dzisiaj nie zaniosę – powiedział pospiesznie Tony, przyciskając koc do bioder jedną ręką, a drugą owijając dookoła torsu Lokiego. Jednak nie stanowił dość dobrej kotwicy i w rezultacie został podniesiony na nogi razem z Lokim. – Okej, jasne, o mój Boże, moja noga. Proszę, przestań się poruszać.

Loki po prostu go od siebie odczepił, krzywiąc się lekko, kiedy opuścił Tony’ego z powrotem na kanapę jak niechciany rzep. Potem sztywno przeszedł pięć kroków, które dzieliło ich od jednego z foteli, i ostrożnie na nim usiadł. Tony zamrugał, spoglądając na puste miejsce obok niego, a następnie na nowe siedzenie Lokiego.

– Jasne.

Za dużo bezpośredniego kontaktu? Miał dosyć gadania, a może po prostu dosyć Tony’ego? Jak już o tym pomyśleć, dla domniemanego pustelniczego demona, który był tak naprawdę popapranym więźniem, dzień musiał być wyczerpujący socjalnie na wielu płaszczyznach. Ale dlaczego jego skóra byłą kroplą przepełniającą czarę, o, to było interesujące pytanie samo w sobie. Rasizm w stosunku do lodowych olbrzymów? Prychnął śmiechem do samego siebie po pomyśleniu tego. Może naprawdę był zmęczony.

Tony ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie, wyciągnął nogi pod olbrzymim kocem i wepchnął sobie poduszkę pod głowę, patrząc zmęczonym wzrokiem na żelazny kandelabr wiszący pod sufitem. Nie słyszał oddechu Lokiego, nawet kiedy był absolutnie cicho. Z kąta, pod jakim miał ułożoną głowę, nie był w stanie nawet go dostrzec, jeśli nie liczyć obutej stopy gdzieś na granicy pola widzenia.

Jutro zajmie się pracą nad łukiem dla Clinta. Rozrysowaniem planów, znalezieniem mu w zamku podstawowych materiałów, których mogliby użyć. W zależności od tego, jak bardzo będzie w stanie chodzić, być może uda im się znaleźć pasującą gałąź na jednym z drzew na błoniach, żeby ją odciąć i nadać jej łukowaty kształt. Prawdopodobnie zrobią najgorszy na świecie łuk ze strzałami, ale jakimś cudem Tony’emu nie wydawało się, żeby Clintowi miało to przeszkadzać. Wyglądał na faceta, który docenia małe radości.

Ale skoro już o facecie mowa, to czy nie lepiej mu w Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca? Czy w zewnętrznym świecie jakaś rodzina szuka zaniedbanego nastolatka, który uciekł z domu piętnaście lat temu i nigdy nie wrócił do domu?

Zaniepokojony falą smutku, która zalała go na myśl o tym, Tony przykrył się kocem po pachy i spróbował złapać trochę porządnego snu. W najgorszym przypadku pomogłoby mu to w niemyśleniu o sentymentalnych rzeczach. Ostatecznie co on, u licha ciężkiego, niby wiedział o rodzinie?

Tony spał przez, jak mu się wydawało, całe wieki, a na granicę pomiędzy snem i jawą pociągnęła go już dobrze znana chlupocząca panika spowodowana chłodną wodą wdzierającą mu się do gardła, niemal stalową obręczą palców wbijających mu się w potylicę, popychających go do przodu, mimo że obiecał, że to zrobi, że zrobi im to cholerne Jerycho, _zrobi to_ …

– Odpoczywaj. – Zimna dłoń objęła jego gorący policzek, wyrywając go z koszmaru na granicy przerażenia i zapomnienia. – Twoje strachy nie mogą cię tu dosięgnąć.

_Źródło mojego strachu jest wyłącznie wewnątrz mnie_ , stwierdził Tony, myśląc gorączkowo o jaskiniach i wodzie, i węglu odbijającym się w spojrzeniu martwych oczu. Ale ręka z jego policzka przesunęła się na włosy, strzepując z nich senne wrażenia innych palców, przesuwając się w dół po zbyt ostrożnej ścieżce, wplątując się w ciemne pasma jego włosów i mijając czoło. Może i te opuszki palców dotknęły miejsc, w których mogłyby wyrosnąć rogi – Tony naprawdę nie był w stanie tego stwierdzić. Wiedział tylko, że jego twarz jest sucha, on jest w stanie oddychać, a jeśli otworzy oczy, to ten nowy sen może zniknąć z powrotem w szponach ciemności.

Więc Tony zrobił jedyną rzecz, którą mógł zrobić: leżał w zmęczonej wdzięczności i uldze, powoli z powrotem zasypiając, i nawet nie drgnął, kiedy lekkie jak pióro muśnięcia palców dotykały powoli jego kości, zmarszczek mimicznych.

Gdzieś w czasie tej powolnej eksploracji kłamstwo stało się prawdą, a Tony wreszcie odpłynął, w pamięci mając wrażenie dotyku palca, który okrążał bez końca jego reaktor łukowy.

Jakimś cudem pomogło mu to zasnąć.

 

Nadszedł poranek, a razem z nim samotność.

Loki powrócił do zachodniego skrzydła. I nie wychodził z niego.

Minął tydzień. Noga Tony’ego się znowu zaleczyła, Clint i Natasza unikali siebie nawzajem i nikt nie powiedział nic na temat jego próby ucieczki. Gdyby nie blizna po ugryzieniu pod bandażami Tony’ego, prawdopodobnie myślałby, że nic się nie zmieniło.

I to tyle, jeśli chodzi o punkt, w którym wszystko się zmieni, pomyślał drażliwie któregoś popołudnia, szkicując plany na papierze do pieczenia przy pomocy kawałka węgla. Zmanipulowanie Kucharza do tego, by wydawał mu związane z jedzeniem rzeczy, które tak naprawdę nie były jedzeniem, okazało się stosunkowo łatwe, ale towary drugiej jakości stanowiły źródło frustracji, a on jak na razie nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru rysować na papierze toaletowym. Nie po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że dobrze byłoby go wykorzystać do zrobienia czegoś o większej powierzchni, ale chociaż był zdesperowany, nie osiągnął jeszcze stadium, w którym zacząłby eksperymentować z papierem toaletowym.

Poza tym i tak już chodził na czworakach po szerokim holu wejściowym, gdzie najlepsze poranne światło padało na kamienną podłogę. To było jedyne miejsce, w którym mógł rozłożyć papier o wymiarach trzy na cztery i nie dostać zeza rozbieżnego.

Projekt, nad którym pracował, zaczynał wyglądać jak łuk nad łukami – gdyby tylko Tony miał dostęp do współczesnej technologii i materiałów. Rysowanie lasera i szeregu wielozadaniowych zakończeń strzał w kołczanie umożliwiającym ich zdalne sterowanie pilotem może i było kreatywne, ale zdecydowanie niewykonalne. Zatrzymał sobie te szkice tak czy siak, podarte i schowane w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Może i nie potrafił ich teraz wprowadzić w życie, ale był w końcu projektantem broni i pomysł mu się podobał.

Staroświecki projekt łuku był gotowy w najdrobniejszych szczegółach – prosty i elegancki. Tony przewidywał, że będzie to albo łuk prosty, albo kompozytowy, wszystko zależało od drewna, jakie uda im się znaleźć, i jego gęstości. Cięciwę wydostaną od Kucharza albo może od Nataszy, jeśli ta wie coś o splataniu sznurów i zechce im użyczyć swoich umiejętności. Rozplątanie jedwabnych nitek z jednego z gobelinów mogło też okazać się dobrym pomysłem, jeśli nie były zbyt kruche ze względu na wiek.

To była oczyszczająca praca. Tony szkicował, zmazywał i poprawiał, i prostował linie, pomysły przeradzały się w jego głowie w plany. Dodał kilka rzeczy do listy potencjalnie do uratowania od ruiny, których mogliby użyć, porządkując je od najbardziej przydatnych do tych „na wszelki wypadek”.

Półleżał, opierając się na rękach, i myślał o lunchu, kiedy bułka uderzyła go w bok głowy i odbiła się od niego.

– Dwa punkty! – krzyknął Clint i gwizdnął przeciągle, podbiegając do Tony’ego z osobliwie wyglądającą tacą zastawioną górą jedzenia i napojów. – Przyniosłem jedzenie, żeby poszpiegować na twoich projektach.

– To nie szpiegowanie, jeśli powiesz, co zamierzasz zrobić – powiedział mu Tony, wyciągając rękę po olbrzymią bułkę z szynką i sałatą. Wyjął z niej kiszonego ogórka i zjadł osobno. Magiczne kiszone ogórki Kucharza smakowały nawet lepiej niż te rozmięknięte z normalnych burgerów. – Ale jestem podatny na łapówki, więc chyba twój plan i tak okazał się sukcesem. Zapuść żurawia.

Wspólnymi siłami udało im się zjeść wszystkie kanapki z sałatą, małą górę frytek, dwie butelki coli (smakowała jak prosto z McDonald’s) i przypadkową mieszankę owoców, na których nie było teraz sezonu, rozmawiając o łuku i wymieniając pomysły. Jak się okazało, Clint wiedział cholernie dużo na temat łucznictwa, włączając w to kompozycję i strukturę tego rodzaju łuku, którego kiedyś używał, napięcie cięciwy, jego wagę i strzał, cały ten jazz. Tony po sposobie, w jaki oczy zaczęły mu błyszczeć, kiedy o tym opowiadał, widział, że łucznictwo było tym, co naprawdę dawało mu radość; było dla Clinta tym, co projektowanie i tworzenie wynalazków dla Tony’ego.

– Kiedyś zestrzeliwałem ludziom jabłka z głów. – Clint uśmiechnął się, wspominając. – Zazwyczaj przerażałem tym cały tłum widzów jak jasna cholera. Wiesz, taki nic nie wiedzący dzieciak w kostiumie z jasnego spandeksu, który strzelał do najśliczniejszej w całym cyrku laski. Tak jakbym w ogóle wziął łuk do rąk, gdybym nie był przekonany, że potrafię trafić w pojedynczą pesteczkę. Uwielbiali to. _Ja_ to uwielbiałem.

Tony był zafascynowany.

– Pracowałeś w cyrku?

Clint przytaknął.

– Ta, takim podróżującym po różnych stanach. Należał do Carsona. Ja i Barney, czyli mój brat, przyłączyliśmy się do niego po tym, jak nie poszczęściło nam się w sierocińcu. Całkiem nieźle mnie tam wszystkiego nauczyli. Facet, byłem w tym tak dobry, jak w niczym innym w całym moim życiu. – Jego uśmiech drgnął, po czym zniknął. – Wydawało mi się, że się nam udało, ale ostatecznie wszystko skończyło się chujowo. Wylądowałem po złej stronie w takiej jednej robocie powiązanej z malwersacją. Skopali mnie, a mój własny brat powiedział, że mi się należało. Ale, kurka, jak miałem po prostu zamknąć usta i patrzeć w drugą stronę? No jak?

– Jasne, że tego nie zrobiłeś – powiedział Tony, uciekając spojrzeniem. – Ktoś gorszy od ciebie może by to zrobił, ale nie ty.

Clint prychnął.

– I co mi dobrego z tego przyszło, Boże. Podniosłem mój posiniaczony tyłek z podłogi i gdzieś pomiędzy tym a moim łóżkiem udało mi się trafić tutaj. – Jego usta wykrzywiły się w dziwnie pełnym sympatii uśmiechu. – To miejsce ma być niby więzieniem, nie? Ale… no wiesz, dostałem wielkie łóżko i tyle jedzenia, ile byłem w stanie w sobie pomieścić, i nikt mnie nie szturchał ani nie popychał, ani nie nazywał małym braciszkiem Barneya o twarzy jak szczur. Udawałem, że cały ten zamek należy do mnie, a szefa ni chuj nie interesowało, co robię. Po prostu robił swoje kółka dookoła zamku, kiedy spałem.

Tony próbował to sobie wyobrazić, wyobrazić bycie nastolatkiem i to kompletnie samotnym, otoczonym wszystkim i niczym jednocześnie. Zbyt wiele wolności i za mało przyjaciół. Utratę nadziei i powoli spływającą świadomość, że może inni ludzie nie są wcale tacy wspaniali. Zaskoczył sam siebie tym, że parsknął krótko śmiechem; właśnie opisał swoje dzieciństwo.

– Dawałeś sobie radę – powiedział, uśmiechając się. – A potem trafiła tutaj Natasza.

Clint wyszczerzył się do niego.

– To było jak Święta, miała tyle rudych włosów, pełno ich było wszędzie. Nawet szef zszedł ze swojego piętra, żeby z nią porozmawiać, kiedy dochodziła do siebie. Nastawiliśmy jej żebra, mówił ci ktoś? – Pochylił się do przodu, wyglądając na winnego. – Przez większość czasu miałem wtedy zamknięte oczy, ale istnieje szansa, że rzuciłem okiem raz czy dwa.

– To chory sukinsynu.

– Wiem! – Clint podrzucił osamotnioną frytkę do góry, po czym złapał w usta. – A potem to samo zrobiłem w twoim przypadku. Może to jakiś problem z psychoczymśtam. Może patrzę się na ciebie w nocy, kiedy śpisz.

– Hej, jeśli ja nie wiem, że do czegoś doszło, to do niczego nie doszło. – Tony patrzył, jak Clint parska na to śmiechem, chociaż myślał akurat o kimś innym, kto obserwował go we śnie. Kimś, kto zniknął na szczycie klatki schodowej i prawdopodobnie już z niej nie zejdzie.

– Skończyłeś na dzisiaj? – spytał w końcu Clint, pokazując ręką projekt. – Wygląda, jakby było skończone. A w każdym razie ta część związana z planowaniem. – Tony przytaknął; było na tyle skończone, na ile kiedykolwiek będzie. Nie było w tym za wiele tradycyjnego projektowania łuków, serio. To będzie naprawdę prymitywna robota. A mówiąc o prymitywnych robotach…

– Chcesz iść namierzyć dobre źródło drewna?

– Co, że na zewnątrz? Z tyłu zamku są drzewa, które technicznie rzecz biorąc wciąż znajdują się na błoniach, ale… – Nieważne, jak Clint chciał uargumentować pozostanie w zamku, jakoś mu to nie wyszło. – Jasne. Pieprzyć wszystko, chodźmy na zewnątrz. Nie wychodziłem od lat.

Zrolowali stronice z projektami i odnieśli tackę do Kucharza, który wciągnął ją z powrotem do drzwiczek w ścianie pełnych jedzeniowej magii i wystrzelił w podziękowaniu flaszkę szkockiej dla Tony’ego.

– No co? – spytał Tony, widząc pytające spojrzenie Clinta. – Wychodzimy na zimno i śnieg. Alkohol rozgrzewa krew.

– Nie, wcale nie.

– Nie niszcz mojego efektu placebo.

– Zaraz zniszczę ci twarz – wymamrotał Clint, ale głównie sam do siebie, kiedy trzepali cięższe koce i zarzucali je na siebie niczym peleryny. – Nie wchodź w większe zaspy śnieżne. Twoje projektanckie buty są tu gówno warte.

– Sam na to wpadłem ostatnim razem, moja ty wato cukrowa.

Clint wciąż śmiał się z najprawdopodobniej najgorszego powiązanego z cyrkiem przezwiska na całym świecie, kiedy Natasza zeskoczyła w dół klatki schodowej dla służących, obok tylnego wejścia do pralni, prostując po tym spódnicę jak prawdziwa dama.

– Co robicie, chłopcy? – spytała, unosząc brew pytająco. – Na dworze jest zimno.

Clint podniósł znacząco swój kocopłaszcz. Tony flaszkę szkockiej. Natasza wywróciła oczami.

– Dajcie mi to. – Zanim któryś z nich zdążył odpowiedzieć, zarzuciła sobie koc dookoła ramion i ukradła Tony’emu szkocką, biorąc długi łyk podrobionego Macallana z 1928 roku.

– Kosztuje pięćdziesiąt dolarów za butelkę – uświadomił ją Tony. – Możesz spłacić swój dług w masażach stóp. I nie musisz się do tego ubierać, jeśli nie chcesz.

Clintowi jaśniej zabłyszczały oczy.

– Masaże? Wiesz, Nat, wciąż wisisz mi jeszcze za zamarzniętą rękę. – Żeby podkreślić swoje słowa, wyciągnął wspomnianą rękę do góry i pomachał nią smutno.– Sama tak powiedziałaś, powiedziałaś to w zeszłym tygodniu, żeby być dokładnym…

– Przyjmij, że ta zamarznięta ręka była opóźnioną odpłatą za gapienie się na moje piersi, kiedy nastawiałeś mi żebra – odparła chłodno, biorąc kolejny znaczny łyk z flaszki Tony’ego. Clint wyglądał na absolutnie przerażonego. – Wy dwaj jesteście najgłośniejszymi konspiratorami, których kiedykolwiek miałam przyjemność śledzić.

Ich wyprawa w pokryty śniegiem bezmiar błoni Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca została oficjalnie rozpoczęta gorączkowym wycofywaniem się Clinta i śmiechem Tony’ego. Na zewnątrz było zimno, ale nie mroźnie, wiatr wciąż pozostawał słaby, a śnieg czekał uśpiony w pokrywających szczelnie niebo chmurach na dogodny moment, żeby spaść. Wewnątrz błoni wydawało się, jakby tam, na górze, znajdowały się całe jego warstwy, wręcz zaspy, czekające ponad szarą pokrywą chmur. Tony był przekonany, że pogoda tutaj była równie naturalnym zjawiskiem co wilki.

A jednak kiedy nie padało, błonia były najbliższym prawdziwej Krainie Lodu miejscem, jakie Tony kiedykolwiek widział. Śnieg leżał wszędzie, jak okiem sięgnąć, pokrywał delikatne wzniesienia, ogromne zarośla i drzewa, których potężne gałęzie uginały się do ziemi pod zalegającymi na nich zwałami białego puchu. Natasza podskoczyła i poruszyła jedną z gałęzi, kiedy Tony pod nią podchodziło, co nie skończyło się dla niego zbyt przyjemnie.

– Ranny, mamy tu rannego! – krzyknął, potykając się trochę o własne stopy, kiedy próbował się wyswobodzić ze śniegu. – O mój Boże, ten śnieg poleciał w miejsca, w które definitywnie nie powinien był polecieć. – Wytrzepał swój koc i ponownie zarzucił go sobie na ramiona. Natasza wyszczerzyła do niego zęby w uśmiechu i wzięła kolejny – kolejny! – łyk z jego piersiówki, po czym oddała mu ją, zwinnie przeskakując nad głębszymi zaspami śniegu i kierując się w stronę dość odległej skały pokrytej lodem, żeby przyjrzeć się jej z bliska. – Nigdy wcześniej stamtąd nie wychodziliście? – spytał Tony, kiedy Clint zaczął z poświęceniem wytrzepywać płatki śniegu z jego włosów i brody. Bo jego kozia bródka zdecydowanie zaczęła przekształcać się w brodę. Być może będzie w niej dobrze wyglądać? Kogo próbował oszukać, wyglądał dobrze we wszystkim. – Serio ciężko mi uwierzyć, że nie byliście przyjaciółmi, zanim się tu zjawiłem.

– Och, prawie nimi zostaliśmy – powiedział szczerze Clint. – Ale przyjęła to naprawdę ciężko, kiedy olejowa pułapka zawiodła i szef przez przypadek mnie zlodowił. Wydaje mi się, że… No, serio myślałem przez jakiś czas, że byłem swego rodzaju zabezpieczeniem. Znaczy się, dla niej. Nie rozmawiała ze mną za dużo po tym, co się stało. Nie jest za dobra w przepraszaniu. – Pochylił się konspiracyjnie i dodał: – Nie przyniosła nawet jedzenia, kiedy przyszła, żeby mi powiedzieć, że jest jej przykro.

– Co za amatorka – powiedział Tony, czując się usprawiedliwionym. – Ja przyniósłbym ci popcorn, wysoko przetworzone mięso i tanie zabawki.

– O Chryste, przestań z tymi cyrkowymi żartami. To było lata temu, facet.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

– Okej, to co ty na to, że po prostu wymażemy nasze konta do czysta? Żadnych przeszłości. Tylko Zlodowaciałe Serce.

– Tylko Zlodowaciałe Serce – powtórzył Clint, smakując słowa. Wzruszył ramionami do Tony’ego. – Jak dla mnie brzmi dobrze. Mimo że byłeś dziwny i tajemnicki…

– …tajemniczy…

– …tajemniczy na temat tego, co robiłeś, zanim tutaj trafiłeś. I tego, kim była ta kobieta, Pepper. I tego, co się wydarzyło tamtej nocy, kiedy wyszedłem z refektarza. I tego, dlaczego szef wybiegł z zamku, żeby cię ratować. – Zmrużył swoje niebieskie oczy. – I dlaczego nie widziałem go w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca.

Tony wyciągnął do góry ręce, na chwilę puszczając koc.

– W pełni oczekuję, że po prostu siedzi u siebie, wylizując się z ran – zaprotestował. – Ale nie zamierzam iść tam i sprawdzać. Kiedy ostatnio to zrobiłem, skończyło się na tym, że niemal zamarzłem na śmierć, a wilk próbował mi odgryźć nogę. Więc jeśli chcesz się bawić w pielęgniarkę, droga wolna. Ale ja mam się czym obecnie zająć. – I dostatecznie dużo rzeczy, z których powinien do końca się wylizać.

Clint wyglądał na niemal urażonego tym, że Tony wcale się tym nie przejmuje, ale nic nie powiedział. A prawda była taka, że Tony się przejmował. Ale przyswoił sobie już tę trudną lekcję. Nie pójdzie do zachodniego skrzydła. Nigdy więcej. Nawet jeśli budziłby się, trzy noce z rzędu wyobrażając sobie palce przeczesujące jego włosy, kiedy wcześniej to zawsze była tylko dłoń zanurzająca jego głowę w wodzie. Zakryty koszulą reaktor zdawał się pulsować w dziwny sposób. Ale Tony był pewien, że to tak naprawdę nie był reaktor.

Natasza machała do nich z oddali na tle śnieżnego krajobrazu.

– Co takiego znalazła? – wymamrotał Clint, przyspieszając do truchtu. – Tu nie ma przecież nic poza badylami i kamieniami. – Tony podążył za nim, też zaciekawiony tym całym machaniem. Natasza nie wyglądała na kobietę, która tak robi hobbystycznie. I stała w jakiś taki dziwny sposób…

Kiedy się zbliżyli, Natasza krzyknęła:

– Stop, stop, stop! _Przestańcie biec!_

– Hej no – wydyszał Clint, zamierając niemal od razu po jej krzyku. – Co się dzieje?

Natasza oddychała szybko i patrzyła na nich, a jej zielone oczy były olbrzymie i nie poruszały się.

Pod jej stopami coś trzasnęło, jakby pękło, nisko, cicho i niebezpiecznie.

– Cienki lód. – Clint zrobił krok w tył, ciągnąc Tony’ego ze sobą. – Jest pod nim woda. Natasza, czy możesz…

– Nie – powiedziała cichym głosem, jakby jedno zbyt głośne słowo mogło zaburzyć jej równowagę. – Pękł głęboko. Wierz mi. Nie mogę się poruszyć, bo wpadnę do wody. – Jej klatka piersiowa uniosła się raz i drugi. – A jeśli rzeczywiście do niej wpadnę, nie mam żadnej gwarancji, że będę miała jak się wynurzyć i wydostać. Jeśli wpadnę, a prąd pociągnie mnie poza granice ziem zamku…

– Wilki – wyszeptał Tony, patrząc na jej stopy. Wyglądało, jakby stała po kostki w miękkim śniegu. – Czy mamy linę? Widzieliśmy tutaj w ogóle jakąś linę?

– Nie wiem – odparł Clint, rozglądając się dookoła. – Nigdy nie była mi potrzebna. – Odwrócił głowę w kierunku zamku i zamrugał. – Ja… kurwa, nawet karnisz od zasłon by do niej nie sięgnął. Stoi za daleko. – Jego wyraz twarzy był pełen przegranej, kiedy odwrócił się do stojącej nieruchomo jak rzeźba z lodu Nataszy, wysokiej i zupełnie samotnej. – Wiem, co mamy przy sobie i w zamku, Nat… Nie wystarczyłoby. Będziesz musiała skoczyć.

– Jeśli się zepnę, pęknie – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jej oczy nie odrywały się od Clinta, jakby był jedyną rzeczą, jaką widziała. – Jeśli… Jeśli chociażby pomyślę o skakaniu, pęknie.

– Nie, to nieprawda – oznajmił Clint, ale jego głos był słaby. – Nie przegrasz. Nie wpadniesz do wody.

Tony patrzył na nią, patrzył, jak stoi pośrodku zamrożonej rzeki, której nikt wcześniej nie zauważył, tak samo zapomnianej, jak wszystko inne na zrujnowanych błoniach. Natasza wciąż miała siłę się uśmiechnąć.

– A kto niby powiedział, że to nie kolej na mnie, żeby coś przegrać? – Przerzuciła ciężar ciała z jednej stopy na drugą, a Tony usłyszał to z przerażającą jasnością: lód się złamie. – Kto powiedział, że nie zasłużyłam sobie na to, Clint? Jestem zabójczynią. Nie szpiegiem. Zabijałam ludzi, ponieważ moi zleceniodawcy mi kazali. A kiedy w końcu przestałam i przemyślałam sobie to wszystko… znalazłam się tutaj. Złamana i wściekła, i zagubiona…

– Nie pozwolę ci na to. – Clint cały aż się trząsł, ale w jego oczach była furia. – Więc zamknij swoje cholerne usta i przestań się ruszać. _Nie pozwolę ci zatonąć_.

Po czym obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął biec. Ale nie w stronę wrót wejściowych zamku, z której przyszli. Clint biegł niebezpiecznie szybko przez śnieg, nie oszczędzając się, aż stał się tylko odległą sylwetką. Widzieli, jak dotarł do zamku i go okrążył. Czyżby do reszty mu odbiło?

– Co on wyrabia? – spytała Natasza głosem pełnym napięcia i nabrzmiałym od emocji. – Nie ma tam nic, co by mi pomogło, Tony, on sam to przecież powiedział.

– Wszystko będzie w porządku – powiedział Tony odruchowo, obracając się z powrotem do niej. – On… Jeśli nic nie znajdzie, to po prostu nic nie znajdzie. Nie ma niczego, co moglibyśmy zrobić na czas. Jesteś ode mnie oddalona o dwadzieścia stóp. Tym, na czym powinnaś się skoncentrować, jest szok termiczny. Kiedy wpadniesz do wody, zaczniesz panikować. Może będziesz musiała przebić się przez lód od spodu, ale jeśli prąd jest za silny…

– Tony. Wystarczy – powiedziała miękko. – Ja… Złamię lód. Póki go tutaj nie ma. Będzie lepiej, jeśli nie będzie musiał na to patrzeć.

Tony nie zdążył nawet przywołać do siebie słów, które wyraziłyby, dlaczego to najgorszy pomysł, jaki kiedykolwiek powstał, gdy nagle usłyszał dobiegający z oddali dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Clint rzucał kamieniami w jeden z balkonów.

Oczy Nataszy były wielkie jak spodki.

– Co on znowu wymyślił? – wyszeptała, ale pojawiający się na jej twarzy szok świadczył o tym, że nie musiała pytać. Wiedziała dokładnie, co Clint robi. Tony powoli obrócił się w stronę najdłużej mieszkającego w Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca człowieka.

Clint Barton. Ten sukinsyn.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, że próbowała cię zabić! – wrzeszczał Clint w stronę jedynego pozostałego balkonu zachodniego skrzydła. – Mam gdzieś, że jej nienawidzisz, a ona ciebie! – Rzucił kamień wielkości dłoni z taką celnością, że trafił nim dokładnie do wewnątrz komnaty pokrytej lodem. Kryształowy dźwięk pękającego lodu mówił aż za wiele. – Potrzebuje twojej pomocy i _pomożesz jej! Tyle przynajmniej jesteś mi winien! Jesteś mi to winien!_

Oddychając tak ciężko, że brzmiało to bardziej jak histeryczne łkanie, Clint rzucił kolejny kamień. I następny.

Z komnaty nie dobiegł ich żaden dźwięk. Tylko spadające kamienie. I pękający lód.

– Co za idiota – wyszeptała Natasza. Kiedy Tony zerknął na nią, zobaczył, że się uśmiecha. – Chyba rzeczywiście był najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek będę miała.

– Nie, nie, nie, przestań, Romanow, to jeszcze nie koniec. Żadnych podniosłych ofiar dzisiaj, błagam cię. – Wargi Tony’ego zaczęły drżeć. – Proszę.

Lód u jej stóp znowu zajęczał ostrzegawczo. Tym razem nawet się nie poruszyła.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to miał być mój wybór, Tony.

– Po prostu skocz – powiedział gwałtownie, wyciągając ręce, jakby mógł ją złapać mimo dzielącej ich odległości. – Nie napinaj się do skoku. Rzuć się w moim kierunku. Dotarłaś tak daleko, więc lód z tej strony musi być wystarczająco gruby, żeby cię utrzymać.

– Nie dam rady zrobić tego na czas.

Tony miał ochotę komuś przywalić.

– Czy ty w ogóle _chcesz_ żyć?

– Jasne, że tak! – odkrzyknęła pełna wściekłości. – Od lat nie żyłam… wszystkim, czego chcę, jest _życie_! Czy nie to właśnie robi to miejsce? Wybiera ludzi, którzy są na skrzyżowaniu dróg, Tony. Wybiera nas i pozwala nam zadecydować. – Nabrała powietrza do płuc i spojrzała na swoje stopy, a kiedy podniosła wzrok, w jej oczach błyszczały łzy. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebym się w tej kwestii sprawdziła.

Gdzieś w oddali Clint rzucał kamień za kamieniem w stronę balkonu. Tony nie widział dokładnie z powodu dzielącej ich odległości, ale wydawało mu się, że jego ramiona zaczęły drżeć. Od płaczu albo czegoś innego. Odwrócił się do Nataszy i wskazał Clinta kciukiem.

– Jeśli ten głupek pragnie narażać dla ciebie swoje życie, ośmielę się stwierdzić, że jesteś tego warta.

Natasza chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jej słowa zostały zagłuszone przez krzyk z błoni. Tony obrócił gwałtownie głowę i zagapił się na balkon.

Na balkonie, pochylona nad niską kamienną balustradą stała znajoma postać odziana w zieleń. Wiatr odgarniał jej włosy z twarzy, ale Tony i tak nie mógł się dopatrzeć jej wyrazu. Stojący kilka kondygnacji niżej Clint pokazywał ich palcem. Wskazywał na Nataszę. Tony nie był w stanie usłyszeć ani słowa z tego, co mówił, ale i tak pomachał do nich, sygnalizując pozycję Nataszy.

Loki nie potrafił kontrolować lodu, Tony o tym wiedział, ale… musiał potrafić coś. Prawda?

Tony prawie zaczął wątpić w zdrowie psychiczne Lokiego, kiedy ten przeskoczył przez balustradę balkonu, a jego płaszcz załopotał za nim. Wylądował z głośnym tąpnięciem na chmurze śniegu, ale potem wyprostował się i zaczął biec w ich kierunku, a patrząc na niego, nie widać było, żeby ten upadek mu jakoś zaszkodził. Ale jego twarz? Malował się na niej wyraz czysto morderczy.

– _Bozhe moi_ – szepnęła Natasza. Zasób słów, jakie Tony rozumiał po rosyjsku, był dość ograniczony, ale tak czy siak potrafił rozpoznać ten błagalny ton.

Kiedy Loki się do nich zbliżył, ocenił sytuację z klinicznym spokojem.

– Nie poruszyłaś się z pierwotnego miejsca? – spytał Nataszę, świdrując wzrokiem śnieg, jakby mógł zobaczyć kryjący się pod nim lód. A może mógł? Czyżby to też była jakaś supermoc?

– Nie. – Natasza była blada, ale stanowcza. Tym lepiej dla niej, pomyślał Tony, odsuwając się na bok z ostrożnością. Wyraz twarzy Lokiego sugerował, że nie wiedział on, czy chce ją uratować, czy zamordować.

– Dobrze. Nie ruszaj się. – Loki uśmiechnął się. Nie był to miły uśmiech. – Albo wpadnij do wody. Twój wybór.

– Nie, wcale nie – wtrącił Tony, wskazując ręką zamrożony strumień. – Nie wiedziała, że to cienki… – Usta wypełniło mu nagle wilcze futro i zakrztusił się, zdejmując z siebie płaszcz Lokiego. Dlaczego niby ten idiotyczny płaszcz zawsze lądował mu w ustach?

Kiedy wreszcie się z niego wyplątał, Loki zdejmował buty, odsłaniając szczupłe stopy o niebezpiecznie długich szponach. Tony’emu wydawało się, że zobaczył też więcej wzorów na jego skórze, ale odwrócił wzrok, kiedy Loki zrobił krok w stronę pokrytego śniegiem lodu.

Natasza wyglądała, jakby marzyła tylko o ucieczce, ale jej prosty jak struna kręgosłup i zaciśnięte w pięści ręce mówiły, że nic takiego nie zrobi. Loki postawił stopę na lodzie. Nie oparł na niej ciężaru ciała, sądząc po tym, jak uniósł udo, ale zawsze był to jakiś kontakt.

Oddech, którego nabrał do płuc, był spokojny i cichy i sprawił, że śnieg opadł w milczącej, delikatnej chmurce bieli.

– Czy możesz ją uratować? – palnął Clint, łapiąc Lokiego za pokryte złotem przedramię. – Jeśli tak, to ja… Ja… Sam nie wiem, co zrobię.

– Uspokój się, Barton. I puść mnie. – Loki rzucił spojrzenie w stronę Tony’ego, po czym odwrócił wzrok. – Zrobię, co będzie w mojej mocy.

Clint niemal od niego odskoczył, łapiąc się rękawa Tony’ego. Obaj obserwowali, jak Loki stawia kroki na lodzie, jakby wiedział dokładnie, którędy powinien iść, chociaż nie mógł, no po prostu nie mógł tego wiedzieć. Natasza przełknęła ślinę i stała bez ruchu jak rzeźba, ledwo oddychając.

– Co on zamierza zrobić? – spytał Clint szeptem Tony’ego, stojąc blisko i promieniując strachem.

– Pomóc. – Prawdopodobnie. Być może. Clint czy nie, Natasza wciąż była tą osobą, która spowodowała mnóstwo złej krwi w zamku. I która prawdopodobnie przedłużyła wyrok Lokiego o kilka ładnych lat, kiedy ten przez przypadek zamroził rękę Clinta. A co, jeśli Loki postanowił ją po prostu zabić? Ostatecznie doszedł przecież do wniosku, że jabłko nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Co ludzie robili, kiedy byli wściekli i już się poddali?

Czy Loki się poddał?

– Nie poruszaj się – powiedział Loki do Nataszy. – A do ciebie dotrę. Lód nie może się złamać pod moimi stopami.

– Ale pod moimi tak. Już to zrobił. – Przekrzywiła głowę. – Czy to z powodu tego, co zrobiłam? To jakiś rodzaj kary? Minął tydzień, od kiedy rozmawialiśmy, a teraz to…

– Nie ja to uczyniłem – powiedział Loki ostro. – Jesteś złośliwym cierniem w moim boku, ale nie mogę cię winić za twoje czyny. – Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, po czym je rozluźnił. – Przecież sam kiedyś postąpiłem podobnie. Zbliżyłem się do kogoś jako przyjaciel. A kiedy mi uwierzył, zabiłem go. – Westchnienie było niemal nostalgiczne. – Oczywiście był on moim ojcem, ale nie możemy pozwolić na to, aby drobne szczegóły pokrzyżowały perspektywę dobrej opowieści.

Natasza poruszyła się ze zdumienia, a jej stopa prześlizgnęła się w tył. Ten drobny ruch sprawił, że straciła równowagę, a jej kolano opadło ciężko na lód.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Tony zobaczył, były szeroko otwarte zielone oczy i burza rudych włosów. Zupełnie jak ich pierwsze spotkanie, serio.

Natasza zniknęła pod lodem…

…a Loki wskoczył za nią tak szybko, że jego rysy zlały się w jedną plamę.


	7. Chapter 7

Po Nataszy i Lokim pozostała tylko zmarszczka na tafli wody pośród śniegów. Ciemna, niemal czarna woda znajdująca się pod lodem wessała ich w głąb, a jedynym dowodem na to, że wcześniej stali w tym miejscu, były ślady stóp na śniegu.

Przez długą, pełną niedowierzenia sekundę Tony stał z Clintem w miejscu, patrząc nieprzytomnie na wyszczerbioną w lodzie dziurę. Natasza i Loki zniknęli w niej w przeciągu jakiejś sekundy.

– O Boże, o Boże, Natasza. – Clint wystrzelił do przodu, przerywając ten dziwny bezruch, biegnąc w stronę przerębli, jakby sam też zamierzał zanurkować. Tony ledwo zdążył go złapać, zaciskając palce na jego koszulce i pociągając go ku sobie z taką siłą, że Clint niemal na niego upadł. Trząsł się tak mocno, że zęby niemal mu szczękały, i oddychał, ze świstem wciągając powietrze do płuc, walcząc z niezręcznym uściskiem Tony’ego. – Nie, muszę, ja muszę, trzeba poszerzyć tę szczelinę albo…

– Też wpadniesz do wody – powiedział Tony ostro, zdziwiony, z jaką trudnością przychodzi mu mówienie. Ręce Clinta złapały go mocno za szyję, co kłóciło się z jego wcześniejszymi próbami ucieczki. – Poczekamy. Może zdąży ją złapać na czas.

– A co z nim? Kto złapie jego?

Tony przełknął ślinę. Tydzień temu on to zrobił. Kiedy spojrzało się na śnieg, woda pod złamanym lodem była kompletnie spokojna. Nieporuszona. Zimno posłałoby Nataszę w objęcia szoku, ale to prądem rzeki i brakiem tlenu powinni się martwić. Jeśli Lokiemu nie uda się przebić przez lód, nawet on umrze.

– Musisz uwierzyć – powiedział Tony głosem, w którym nie było nawet grama nadziei.

– Czemu? Ty w to nie wierzysz. – Clint wykręcił się z objęć Tony’ego i zrobił krok w stronę zamarzniętego strumienia. Kiedy wpatrywał się w lód, jego oczy błyszczały od łez, a przymierające światło popołudnia, które padało na jego twarz, sprawiało, że wydawały się jeszcze bardziej niebieskie.

Minuta zmieniła się w dwie. Nikt nie wynurzył się na powierzchnię.

Ale też nic innego się nie wydarzyło. Clint i Tony po prostu stali tam jak zapasowe części do jakiegoś mechanizmu; w oczekiwaniu, kompletnie bezużyteczni.

Musisz uwierzyć, powiedział. W kogo? W Lokiego? Loki naprawdę nie krył się ze swoim brakiem sympatii do Nataszy. Ale i tak skoczył za nią. Poczucie obowiązku było prawdziwą suką – teraz prawdopodobnie oboje utoną pod lodem.

Tony właśnie zastanawiał się, jak przekonać Clinta, żeby odeszli od strumienia, kiedy niebieskie przedramię z karwaszem przecisnęło się w górę poprzez lód, posyłając okruchy zamarzniętej wody w ich stronę. Clint pośliznął się i upadł na tyłek, po czym podniósł się i podbiegł w stronę nieruchomego ciała Nataszy, które Loki rzucił i posłał ślizgiem przez pokrytą śniegiem przestrzeń z taką siłą, że zatrzymało się niemal u stóp Tony’ego.

– _Kurwa_. – Tony złapał ją pod pachami, odsunął na bezpieczną odległość od pękniętego lodu i przewrócił na plecy, odsuwając mokre kosmyki włosów z jej twarzy i szukając tętna, szukając oznak oddechu. – Barton, rusz się tutaj!

– Chwileczkę – wydusił z siebie Clint. Tony zerknął w jego stronę i zaklął; Clint wyciągał Lokiego z lodowatej wody. Gołymi rękoma. – Oddycha?

Natasza leżała na śniegu bez ruchu jak porcelanowa lalka, bezładne skupisko kończyn owinięte w przemokniętą czerwień i błękit. Jej tętno było słabe, ale klatka piersiowa się nie unosiła. Niewydolność układu oddechowego.

– A, cholera by to. – Tony zabrał się do pracy.

Resuscytacja była czymś, o czym generalnie zawsze coś tam wiedział, co zaksięgował sobie w głowie pod hasłem „na wszelki wypadek”. Yinsen nauczył go trochę więcej w ich małym, przesiąkniętym wilgocią kąciku jaskini, ponieważ „na wszelki wypadek” stało się o wiele ważniejsze, kiedy konstruowało się broń dla facetów, dla których najlepszą rozrywkę stanowiło wkładanie ludziom gorących węgli we wrażliwe miejsca. A przy tym, jak wyglądała sprawa serca Tony’ego, nauczył się przy okazji kilku rzeczy o ocalaniu życia.

Pierwsze dwa razy były zawsze najtrudniejsze. Odchylić głowę, zatkać nos, przycisnąć usta. Odetchnąć. Klatka piersiowa Nataszy się nie uniosła. Ponownie odchylić głowę…

_– Chwyt jak na pistolecie, Stark, i ustaw jej głowę tak, o, właśnie tak. Nie uratujesz nikogo, nadmuchując mu powietrze do żołądka._

_– Wiesz, telewizja musi odpowiedzieć za naprawdę wiele rzeczy._

…wypuścić powietrze. Jej klatka piersiowa znowu się nie poruszyła.

– Cholera jasna – zaklął Tony, odgarniając śnieg, który leżał mu na drodze, i układając ciało Nataszy bardziej płasko. Znowu sprawdził jej tętno. Wciąż obecne.

– O mój Boże – powiedział Clint, patrząc, jak Tony odchyla jej głowę po raz kolejny. – Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co robisz? Nie powinieneś naciskać na jej klatkę piersiową?

– Jej serce pracuje. – Tony znowu się nachylił, przycisnął wargi do jej ust i odetchnął. Jej klatka piersiowa się uniosła. _Tak_. – Jej płuca potrzebowały tylko odrobinę pomocy. Potrafisz sprawdzić tętno, nie? Powiedz mi, gdybyś przestał je wyczuwać.

– Okej. – Clint przyłożył dwa palce obok tchawicy Nataszy, przyciskając je ze zdecydowaniem poniżej jej szczęki. Prosto nad tętnicą szyjną; robił to już kiedyś. A potem zorientował się, że zabiera Tony’emu pole do manewru, i przerzucił się na jej nadgarstek. Razem próbowali zmusić Nataszę Romanow do ponownego rozpoczęcia oddychania.

Przez dwie długie minuty Tony robił pięciosekundowe wdechy, Clint znajdował jej tętno i gubił je, po czym znowu je odnajdywał, a dłonie Tony’ego, śliskie od potu, układały się pewniej, lepiej na ciele Nataszy. Loki skulił się obok nich, obserwując ich bez słowa. Szron pojawiał się na jego dłoniach, zmieniał w lód i opadał na śnieg w niekończącym się cyklu.

– Czekaj, nie mogę… zgubiłem jej puls – powiedział Clint z napięciem. – Cholera jasna, chyba spierdoliłem.

Tony zerknął w jego stronę, a jego palce odruchowo powędrowały w stronę szyi, żeby to sprawdzić, i w tym właśnie momencie Natasza cała się spięła, po czym zaczęła wymiotować wodę.

– O Alle, kurwa, luja – stwierdził Clint, opadając z powrotem na śnieg. – Nienawidzę was wszystkich.

To Loki obrócił ją na bok, odgarniając włosy z jej twarzy i śnieg ze zmarzniętej ziemi, żeby jej nie przeszkadzał. Tony złapał koce, które odrzucili na bok, kiedy Natasza powiedziała im, że w każdej chwili może wpaść do wody.

– Ściągnij z niej tę przemoczoną sukienkę – powiedział Tony, kładąc koce jeden na drugim. – I daj ją tutaj.

Natasza była ledwo przytomna, wciągała powietrze ze świstem, pokryta wodą o zapachu szkockiej, trzęsła się i drżała z zimna, a jej wargi przybrały dziwny odcień fioletu. Clint wyłuskał ją z sukienki, przedzierając się palcami przez koronki, a Loki wyciągnął ją z jej objęć, ostrożnie dotykając jej samymi opuszkami palców. Clint nie patrzył na to, zgniótł tylko sukienkę w kłębek i przy pomocy rękawa wytarł usta Nataszy z wody, która wcześniej zalegała w płucach. Co za zespół.

Ale to nie powinno było zadziałać. A przynajmniej nie tak sprawnie, nie tak dobrze. Nieważne. Natasza oddychała, wciąż żyła i chyba odkaszlnęła nawet to, co jej zalegało w jelitach. Czy szczegóły naprawdę miały w takim przypadku znaczenie?

– Zabierz ją do środka – wychrypiał Loki, owijając ją ciasno w koce. – Wiesz, co robić w takim przypadku, Barton. Idź.

Clint wziął Nataszę na ręce z siłą, o jaką Tony by go wcześniej nie podejrzewał, poprawił nieco ułożenie swoich rąk, po czym ruszył w stronę zamku tak szybko, jak mógł.

Może Tony był po prostu zbyt podejrzliwy. Może to był cud, może zrobił wszystko dobrze. Natasza była cała i zdrowa. Oboje byli. Tony obrócił się i przyjrzał dokładnie Lokiemu.

– Wszystko w porządku? To był naprawdę niezły skok jak na kogoś, kto wciąż ma ślad po ugryzieniu na boku. – Loki nie miał na sobie żadnych bandaży, które mogłyby zakryć ranę, wciąż widoczną, choć już niesprawiedliwie szybko zaleczoną.

Loki przykucnął na śniegu, rzucając okiem na swoje buty i płaszcz. Pokrywał go szron; nawet jego włosy były poprzeplatane białymi pasmami, wiszącymi sztywno i niechlujnie nad jego brwiami i nad ramieniem, obok rogów i oczu. Ale oczy, które spoczęły na Tonym, nadal błyszczały rozumną czerwienią. Jego białe zęby odcinały się wyraźnie od rozchylonych niebieskich warg, a jeden z kłów rozciął nieco dolną wargę.

– Powracam do zdrowia szybciej niż wy – odparł Loki, zakładając but. – Jestem bardziej wytrzymały. – Naciągnął drugi but na pokryte szronem spodnie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że woda ze strumienia zamarzła na jego zimnej skórze. – Wszystko jest w porządku.

– I tak mogłeś utonąć. – A poza tym ręce Lokiego trzęsły się lekko w sposób, który nie mógł mieć nic wspólnego z temperaturą. – Czy _naprawdę_ nic ci nie jest?

– Wracaj do środka – mruknął Loki, wstając i obracając się, żeby odzyskać płaszcz. Tony upuścił go na śnieg. Genialnie. – Twoja noga nie mogła się jeszcze uleczyć. Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego znajdowaliście się wszyscy na zewnątrz? Nie znajdziecie tu nic poza śniegiem i starymi drzewami. – Chwycił futro, przerzucił je sobie przez ramię i odwrócił się w stronę Tony’ego, marszcząc brwi.

– No właśnie. Drzewa. – Uśmiechnął się. – Potrzebuję drewna, żeby zrobić łuk. To coś w stylu podstawowego materiału, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić.

– Łuk.

– Obiecałem Clintowi, że zaprojektuję mu taki, który nadrabiałby jego problemy z dłonią – odparł Tony, prostując się i otrzepując nogi ze śniegu. Chłód przesiąkł mu pod skórę już jakiś czas temu, ale dopiero teraz zaczął to naprawdę czuć. – Powinienem jeszcze się tutaj rozejrzeć, poszukać.

– Nie.

Tony zamrugał.

– Przepraszam, że co?

Loki spiorunował go spojrzeniem.

– Jesteś niebywale podatny na przypadki losu. Wpadniesz do wody albo uczynisz coś w równej mierze niedorzecznego i nieprawdopodobnego. Znudziło mnie już ratowanie waszej skóry, twojej _i_ ich. Wróć do zamku i przestań nadwyrężać nogę.

– Hej, nie proszę tu o twoje pozwolenie ani pomoc – odparł Tony, gotów rozpocząć kłótnię, krzyżując ręce na piersi i chroniąc się w ten sposób przed podmuchami wiatru. – Może tobie wystarcza spędzanie całych dni w ciemnościach, wylizując rany i czując współczucie do samego siebie, ale ja potrzebuję czegoś konstruktywnego do roboty. W tym właśnie jestem dobry.

Może przedobrzył trochę z tą odpowiedzią, ale czym innym było bycie więźniem, czym innym dostawanie poleceń, gdzie iść, a gdzie nie iść, a czym jeszcze innym dostawanie rozkazów od Lokiego, bo takie było jego widzimisię. Istniała określona ilość bzdur, które Tony był w stanie znieść i wysłuchać z uśmiechem na ustach, zanim zaczął się irytować.

– A twoim konstruktywnym celem jest stworzenie _łuku_ – prychnął Loki. W jego oczach błysnęła złość. – Czy często zajmujesz się budową broni w swoim wolnym czasie?

Tony niemal zadławił się własnym śmiechem. Nie wiedział w sumie czemu. Nie było w tym już nic śmiesznego.

– Kiedyś tak – powiedział w końcu, wycierając kącik oka ręką. – Tak. Kiedyś to właśnie robiłem. Ale tu nie ma zbyt wiele rzeczy, z których można by cokolwiek zrobić. – Na wpół spodziewał się, że Loki po prostu sobie pójdzie albo znowu spróbuje zareagować agresją, ale spojrzał tylko na klatkę piersiową Tony’ego, a konkretniej na miejsce, w którym jego reaktor łukowy świecił, na wpół ukryty pod czerwoną koszulą. Tony stracił guzik i podkoszulkę tamtego dnia, po sprzeczce z wilkami, przez co koszula nie zakrywała już ani reaktora, ani sporego kawałka jego klatki piersiowej. Nie było też żadnego powodu, dla którego miałby go ukrywać przed wzrokiem ludzi, którzy i tak widzieli go już w całości. Nikt nie porwie go dla jego zdolności technicznych, nie, już nigdy więcej.

– Skonstruowałeś to. – To było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie, ale Tony i tak przytaknął, oczekując nieuchronnego. Co to robi? Jakim cudem się tam dostało? Nie boli? Gdzie niby jest twoje serce? Wszystkich tych pytań, które Pepper mu zadała, kiedy wracali limuzyną do cywilizacji ledwo dwa miesiące temu. – Czy jesteś chory?

Tony uniósł brwi.

– Nie. Tak. Jestem… uszkodzony. – Miał zamiar dodać więcej, jakieś wyjaśnienie, zanim dostałby w odpowiedzi suchą akceptację albo śmiech czy przytaknięcie, ale język stanął mu kołkiem w gardle. Może był to symptom unikania samoanalizy jak ognia; nawet samego siebie zaskakiwał prawdą.

Loki rzucił spojrzeniem na zamek, wyglądając, jakby walczył sam z sobą. Jego ręce trzęsły się wyraźnie, pokryte lodem, a widok ten martwił Tony’ego bardziej, niż powinien.

– Jesteś chory? Co jest nie tak? Powiedz coś, błagam, bo cholernie mnie denerwujesz. Przedobrzyłeś? – Tony wbił spojrzenie w gojącą się ranę na boku Lokiego, zrobił krok do przodu i wyciągnął rękę, żeby bliżej się przyjrzeć. Może coś mu tam skiepściło. – Nie ma żadnego wstydu w powiedzeniu mi, zawsze mam ra… _cholera!_ – Skóra, której dotknęły jego palce, była nienaturalnie zimna jak w fazie odstawienia po narkotykach, rozpalona, ale wcale nie rozpalona i to wrażenie przeszło przez ramię Tony’ego w formie bólu, od którego aż zaćmiło mu się w oczach.

– _Przestań!_ – Loki zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał odepchnąć rękę Tony’ego, po czym zatrzymał się w połowie, zanim narobił więcej szkód, i przycisnął ręce wzdłuż ciała, jakby nie wiedział, co innego ma z nimi zrobić. Wściekłość i przerażenie pojawiły się na jego twarzy. Panika, zorientował się Tony. To była panika. – _Ile razy_ muszę ci to powtarzać, głupcze?!

– Wybacz – wydusił z siebie Tony, któremu z bólu odebrało oddech. Ale jego palce kłuły i z całą pewnością nadal miał w nich czucie, o czym świadczyły pewne bardzo niezadowolone zakończenia nerwowe. Nie były zdrętwiałe. Nie było na nich nawet grama lodu. – Wydawało mi się, że tylko twoje dłonie i stopy są strefą wyłączoną z dotykania.

Loki oddychał z trudem, szczerząc kły, odsuwając się od Tony’ego, jakby był gotów rzucić się do ucieczki.

– Tak jest. – Zamknął oczy na sekundę, po czym znowu je otworzył. – Nie wiem, co jest ze mną nie tak. – Zdrapał lód ze swojej klatki piersiowej, patrząc na ilość, jaką zgromadził na rękach, jakby nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widział.

– Cóż, eee, podejdźmy do tego analitycznie – stwierdził Tony, próbując ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. – Czy czujesz się zły? Zagrożony?

– Nie – szepnął Loki. Jego głos pogłębił się do basu, który Tony pamiętał z celi na wieży.

– Boisz się czegoś?

– Nie. – Loki skrzywił się, kręcąc głową. – A przynajmniej nie wcześniej.

– Więc to zaczęło się po tym, jak Natasza zaczęła z powrotem oddychać. – Tony zastanawiał się nad tym intensywnie. Co się zmieniło? Co się stało, kiedy Natasza zaczęła oddychać? Ulżyło im, jasna sprawa, Clint przestał przypominać kłębek nerwów, a potem próbowali ją ogrzać… – Hm.

– Co takiego? – spytał Loki nagląco.

Tony przemyślał to, co zamierzał powiedzieć.

– Otwórz usta.

– Ja… co?

– Po prostu mi zaufaj. I nie gryź.

Loki wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, czy udusić Tony’ego, czy przyczepić się do niego jak spanikowany kot. W innych okolicznościach byłoby to nawet zabawne, ale obecnie było w tym coś dziwnie poważnego. Loki nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co mu się przytrafiło. Jeśli podejrzenie Tony’ego się sprawdzi, spowoduje to mnóstwo pytań.

Tony przycisnął palec to zębów Lokiego, naciskając lekko na żuchwę, żeby otworzył szerzej usta. Uniósł rękę i dotknął jednego z rogów Lokiego – nie poczuł nic. Kość nie przewodziła lodu. Tylko skóra.

– Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę – mruknął cicho Tony i wsunął palec pod język Lokiego. Wnętrze jego ust było gorące i wilgotne, ani śladu lodu. Bingo. Zabrał ręce i uniósł je przepraszająco, zanim szef choćby zdążył wykrztusić z siebie jakieś przekleństwo. – A więc, wydaje mi się, że po prostu zmarzłeś.

Loki spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Jestem _lodowym gigantem_.

– I jestem pewien, że jesteś stałocieplny. – Tony wzruszył ramionami, wycierając palce o spodnie. – Ciepłokrwisty, w dużym przybliżeniu, nawet jak dla laika, którym zresztą jestem. Pewnie ma to sens, skoro twój gatunek żył w przeraźliwie chłodnych ciemnościach i takie tam. Ten pojawiający się lód może być po prostu oznaką tego, że twoje ciało znowu próbuje swoich sił w termoregulacji, a może po prostu oddaje zimno w jedyny sposób, jaki potrafi. – Biorąc pod uwagę zdumiony wyraz twarzy Lokiego, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że rozsądnie byłoby brzmieć na nieco mniej pewnego siebie, tłumacząc tę potencjalnie pełną bzdur teorię. – Nie żebym był lekarzem czy coś.

Loki wzdrygnął się, kiedy Tony znowu wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, ale sięgnął tylko po płaszcz, który wisiał przewieszony przez jego ramię. Wytrzepał go, po czym stwierdził, że nie jest zbyt wilgotny, i opatulił nim Lokiego, uważając, żeby nie dotknąć szefa bezpośrednio. Naciągnął brzegi płaszcza w swoją stronę, a chwilę zajęło mu zmuszenie odrętwiałych palców do przeciągnięcia paska przez oczko sprzączki.

Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak lód gromadził się na odsłoniętej skórze Lokiego, futro i reszta raczej nie utrzymają go w cieple. Płaszcz był głównie po to, żeby Tony’emu nie robiło się zimno, kiedy na niego patrzył. Loki tylko obserwował go niewzruszenie, nie kłopotał się nawet wyciągnięciem włosów spod futra. Może nie chciał widzieć, jak ręce się Tony’emu trzęsą.

Opadła na nich odrobinę niezręczna cisza. Tony, sam czując się cholernie przemarznięty, poddał się w kwestii znalezienia odpowiedniej gałęzi na łuk dla Clinta i postanowił wrócić do zamku. I tak musiał sprawdzić, jak się czuje Natasza. Zawsze było coś, co mógł zrobić, żeby pomóc. Na przykład przynieść jedzenie. Albo od niechcenia symulować apatię.

Loki podążył za nim, wyglądając na zagubionego.

Droga powrotna do zamku była krótka, ale Tony’emu i tak udało się wdepnąć w każdą płytką dziurę i potknąć się o każdy ukryty pod śniegiem korzeń. Loki pochylał głowę w zamyśleniu i zdawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, chociaż Tony zauważył, że drgnął instynktownie za pierwszym razem, kiedy niemal wyłożył się jak długi. Przez większość czasu Tony serio nie był facetem za bardzo zainteresowanym kontaktem fizycznym i przytulankami, ale niebezpieczeństwo zirytowało go w ten sam sposób, w jaki słowa, że nie może czegoś zrobić; sprawiały, że ta rzecz automatycznie trafiała na samą górę jego listy priorytetów.

– Widziałem, że to Clint wyciągnął cię z wody – powiedział nagle, mając dość ciszy. – To było coś. Chyba dobrze, że nie zacząłeś lodowacieć wtedy, a dopiero później.

Loki mruknął coś, co sugerowało, że się zgadza, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby słuchał.

– Zrobiłeś coś dobrego, wiesz – upierał się Tony. – Mogłeś po prostu pozwolić Nataszy umrzeć. Bóg jeden wie, że tego po tobie oczekiwała.

– Nawet potwory popełniają błędy. – Był to najlepszy przykład ponurego poczucia humoru, ale Tony’emu jakoś się nie podobał.

– A jak tam się ma twoje jabłko? Znalazłeś w nim jakiegoś robaczka?

– Gnije. Jak twoja noga?

– Lepiej. Pokój już ci odtajał?

– Nie. Udało ci się upić na odrętwienie?

– Prawie. Mógłbyś przestać być takim dupkiem?

Spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu z ukosa Loki, nie było najprzyjemniejsze.

– Mógłbym.

Tony z irytacją celowo przyspieszył kroku, przez co powiększył trochę dystans pomiędzy nimi. Kiedy Loki go dogonił, Tony na powrót zwolnił. Dziecinne zachowanie, jasne, ale swój pozna swego. Uspokajanie napadów złego humoru nie było czymś, do czego się kiedykolwiek zgłaszał. Jeśli Lokiego drażnił lód, powinien, cholera jasna, pooddychać przez chwilę głęboko i poradzić sobie z tym.

– Wiesz, nie mam w ogóle pojęcia, czemu twoja skóra tak cię wkurwia. Jak na kogoś, kto unika nas wszystkich i nienawidzi, kiedy ludzie go dotykają, wydajesz się wielce zmartwiony tym, że będziesz odizolowany od kontaktu fizycznego. – Tony poczekał, aż Loki obróci się w jego stronę i warknie, po czym posłał mu swój najlepszy uśmiech. – Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili, bałwanku: dawałeś sobie z tym radę na własną rękę zupełnie w porządku przez ten cały czas.

Tony stwierdził, że chyba użył niewłaściwego tonu, kiedy Loki zrobił w jego stronę bardzo groźnie wyglądający krok, a lód na jego dłoniach zaczął trzeszczeć. Czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie zostawić jakąś kwestię w spokoju?

Loki wyprostował się, górując nad nim niczym ogromny niebieski kształt z rogami i futrem. Jego ostre zęby wyglądały jeszcze mniej przyjaźnie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, kiedy obnażył je przed Tonym.

– Pogodziłem się z tym, że moja skóra przynosi tylko ból i cierpienie. Rozumiałem, że moje moce powodują krzywdy i strach, czy tego sobie życzę, czy też nie. To _ty_ nalegałeś, iż mogę być inny. – Upazurzona dłoń wystrzeliła do przodu i chwyciła nadgarstek Tony’ego przez brzeg zielonej tkaniny, potrząsając nim, żeby jego palce się rozwarły. Były jasnoczerwone na końcach, wciąż pulsujące od szoku z zimna. Sam ich widok sprawił, że cała wściekłość wyparowała z Lokiego, zostawiając tylko dziwny żal. – A teraz spójrz na siebie. To cena mojej nadziei.

Tony zerknął na swoją rękę, mrugając.

– To było co najwyżej ostrzeżenie. Przestań tak dramatyzować na każdym kroku. – Jego słowa były lekkie, ale w żołądku zagnieździło mu się poczucie winy. On tego dokonał? Miał naprawdę taki wpływ? To nie nadmierna skromność kazała mu się nad tym zastanawiać; wcześniej głównie zakładał, że jest najwyżej zabawnym źródłem irytacji. Ciekawostką. Nigdy nie zamierzał _zmienić_ Lokiego. Po prostu chciał sprawdzić jego limity. Dźgać i szturchać drażliwe miejsca. Prowokować. Szef był w końcu budzącą przerażenie postacią z władzą i introwertywnym, pełnym odrazy do samego siebie stworzeniem z lodu. Co innego niby Tony miał zrobić?

– A więc następnym razem usłuchaj ostrzeżenia. – Uchwyt na nadgarstku Tony’ego zelżał, po czym zniknął. Miękka zieleń przesunęła się po jego skórze. Na rzęsach Lokiego osiadły płatki śniegu.

– Nie jestem za dobry w słuchaniu rozkazów. – Tony podniósł do góry bolące palce i przesunął wierzchem dłoni po powiekach Lokiego, odgarniając z nich śnieg. Nic się nie stało. Szron na jego skórze się nie topił, była zimna jak lód, ale nic go nie poraziło. Ciało Lokiego się zaadaptowało.

Loki cały zesztywniał pod wpływem tego dotyku, ale jego szeroko otwarte oczy wskazywały na to, że zrozumiał, co się stało. Złapał rękę Tony’ego i odepchnął ją od siebie, zawadzając lekko pazurami o bladą skórę jego nadgarstka. I znowu nic poza zimnem. Żadnego bólu.

Na czubku języka Tony’ego były słowa „a nie mówiłem”, ale miał wrażenie, że były trochę zbyteczne, biorąc pod uwagę bolesną ulgę w oczach Lokiego, który patrzył w miejsce, w którym dotykały się ich skóry. Nie powinno to znaczyć tak wiele, ale może izolacja, jaką Loki sam na siebie narzucił, nie wynikała z jego pragnienia samotności. Może po prostu nie chciał robić sobie nadziei na to, że komukolwiek będzie zależało na tyle, żeby zaryzykować. Albo Tony po prostu kompletnie przeceniał swoją własną ważność.

Oba były równie prawdopodobne, ale wszystkie rozważania wyleciały mu z głowy, kiedy Loki się pochylił i dotknął wargami jego wciąż bolących opuszków palców, a jego ciepły oddech owionął zaczerwienioną skórę. Nieludzkie, szkarłatne oczy, które na niego spojrzały, były pełne smutku bez choćby grama obłudy.

Tony’emu odebrało mowę. To nie były przeprosiny; to był ten niezwykle szczery, okropny, łamiący serce rodzaj przeprosin, a on nie wiedział, co ma na to powiedzieć. Więc nie powiedział nic, przytakując i zaciskając palce w pięść, kiedy Loki je puścił. Już wcześniej miał wrażenie, że woda sodowa mu do głowy uderzyła, ale to? To był zupełnie inny rodzaj niebezpieczeństwa.

Dalszą drogę powrotną do zamku spędzili w milczeniu, ale tym razem cieplejszym, przyjaźniejszym.

Trzydzieści sekund później Tony potknął się na ukrytym w śniegu kamieniu. Tym razem opatrzone pazurami ręce chwyciły go i nie pozwoliły mu upaść.

 

Loki wycofał się do zachodniego skrzydła, kiedy tylko postawił stopę wewnątrz, co było do przewidzenia.

Tony był zdeterminowany, żeby go to nie ruszyło, więc spędził resztę popołudnia w refektarzu z Clintem i Nataszą, którzy z jakiegoś niezgłębionego powodu znowu ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Kto, u licha ciężkiego, potrzebował telewizji, kiedy można było zamiast tego nadrobić braki w ostatnich wzlotach i upadkach związku dwóch umysłowo chorych więźniów, którzy próbowali zostać przyjaciółmi?

Kiedy Natasza w złym humorze dusiła się na kanapie pod górą koców, Clint wyglądał na przygnębionego i winnego, skubiąc resztki jedzenia i siedząc na podłodze z plecami opartymi o jej kanapę.

Tony z rozbawieniem po porostu im się przyglądał znad swoich naskrobanych notatek, wprowadzając zmiany i ulepszając projekty, ze stopami opartymi na innej kanapie. W innym życiu to technologia repulsorowa włączona do dającej się nosić rękawicy i pobierająca energię z jego reaktora łukowego pochłaniałaby teraz jego uwagę. Druga wersja jego zbrojnego stroju. Projekt, który przed Zamkiem Zlodowaciałego Serca pochłonął jego uwagę i wykoleił mu życie. Kilka tygodni temu Tony byłby wściekły, myśląc o tym w tych kategoriach. Ale siedzenie w świetle kominka z mamroczącymi pod nosem przyjaciółmi, którzy lubili go pomimo swoich dziwnych różnic, gdzie było mu ciepło, wygodnie, nie czuł głodu i był żywy i bezpieczny… nie był nawet blisko bycia nieszczęśliwym. Mały haczyk, jaki stanowiła niemożność opuszczenia zamku, zaczynał powoli stawać się częścią jego życia. Nie ograniczeniem. Normalnością.

Jasne, tęsknił za przyjaciółmi, których miał tam, daleko, w szerokim świecie. Różnica polegała na tym, że oni mieli swoje życie. Tony egoistycznie lubił tę świadomość, że Natasza, Clint, a nawet Loki zawsze są gdzieś w pobliżu, kiedy ich potrzebuje. Nie mieli dokąd odejść, przez co stali się rodziną, która sprawnie funkcjonowała w tych najistotniejszych kwestiach. Ciężko było narzekać na więzienie, kiedy Zamek Zlodowaciałego Serca zaspokajał jego głód czegoś, o czym tak długo nie wiedział nawet, że mu tego brakowało.

Oczywiście, _niektóre_ kwestie wciąż emanowały głodem, pomyślał Tony, przyglądając się dwójce przyjaciół po przeciwnej stronie pokoju. Włosy Nataszy błyszczały jak miedź w świetle kominka, opadając na kremowobiałe ramię, z którego nieco zsunął się koc. Szczęka Clinta cała się niemal napięła od determinacji, kiedy dźgał widelcem kawałek zimnego kartofla, i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy próbował się skoncentrować. Zerknął na Tony’ego i zobaczył jego spojrzenie.

– Koleś, o co ci chodzi? – Clint podrapał się po pokrytym zarostem policzku, jakby ktoś go nagle uświadomił, jak wygląda.

– Jesteś prawiczkiem? – Pytanie było tak nieoczekiwane, że nawet Natasza otworzyła oczy, przygwożdżając Tony’ego spojrzeniem, w którym zdziwienie mieszało się z ciekawością. A Clint spiekł raka.

– Coś tam niby kiedyś robiłem – wymamrotał. – Zanim tu trafiłem. Rzecz jasna.

– Rzecz jasna – zgodził się Tony, patrząc na spektakularne zmarszczenie brwi w wykonaniu Nataszy. – Więc nikt sobie nie bzyka w Zlodowaciałym Sercu. Typowe.

– Ej, to nie jest tak, że _nie moglibyśmy_ – powiedział Clint niezręcznie. – Ale po prostu jesteśmy tak bardzo…

– Nami – stwierdziła Natasza zwięźle. Jej głos wciąż był schrypnięty. – Jesteśmy nami. Nikt inny nie jest taki trudny.

– Dokładnie. – Clint zamilkł na chwilę. – Chyba że jesteśmy najebani.

Tony stwierdził, że musi w przyszłości dowiedzieć się więcej na ten temat.

– A więc wy dwoje nigdy nie… – Pomachał ręką z grubsza w ich kierunku, przez co można było dopowiedzieć sobie resztę pytania.

Natasza zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nigdy nie uprawiałabym seksu z Clintem – powiedziała zdecydowanie. – Lubię go.

Tony aż uniósł brwi. W tym stwierdzeniu kryła się jakaś historia. Albo po prostu pożerała swoich partnerów po seksie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że chodziło o Nataszę, nie było to niemożliwe.

– To moje przekleństwo – stwierdził Clint ze smutkiem, wpychając sobie do ust pół ziemniaka. Schował go w policzku jak jakaś wiewiórka. – Jestem zbyt uroczy, żeby się ze mną przespać.

– Ta, to właśnie jest twój problem. – Tony uśmiechnął się znad swoich notatek, obracając zaimprowizowanym długopisem nad knykciami raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę. – Jeśli coś ci to pomoże, to wcale nie uważam, że jesteś uroczy. Poderwij mnie.

– W żadnym wypadku – powiedział Clint z ziemniakiem w ustach. – Ile niby masz lat, pięćdziesiąt?

Natasza nie wytrzymała, widząc wyraz twarzy Tony’ego, i parsknęła perliście śmiechem, co doprowadziło w rezultacie do przewidywalnego ataku kaszlu. Nie żeby Tony się tym przejmował, bo serio, pięćdziesiąt? Oboje mogli zginąć w mękach piekielnych. Pokazał Clintowi środkowy palec, za co koleś odwdzięczył się dwuznacznym puszczeniem oka, więc Tony złożył swoje projekty i podniósł się na nogi. Nie musiał znosić tego rodzaju zniewag.

– Mam nadzieję, że się zadławisz, Romanow – powiedział radośnie. – Pójdę dziś spać wcześniej.

– Hej, Tony – wychrypiała Natasza, ocierając usta. – Jeśli zobaczysz szefa, przekaż mu moje podziękowania.

– Serio wątpię, żebym go zobaczył w najbliższej przyszłości, chyba że schował się pod moim łóżkiem. – Tony podszedł w stronę drzwi, po czym rzucił jej spojrzenie przez ramię. – Wy dwoje prawdopodobnie powinniście wreszcie pocałować się na zgodę.

Tony wyszedł, słysząc, jak Clint się dusi, i skierował się w stronę ciemnego korytarza. Noga trochę go bolała. Nie na tyle, żeby utykać, ale mięśnie niedaleko ugryzienia trochę protestowały. Może wyleżenie się w gorącej wannie było wskazane. A w każdym razie po kolacji. I może też po tym, jak pobawił się z Kucharzem wystarczająco, żeby dostać składniki na krem nawilżający. Udało mu się wcześniej wyżebrać zestaw cytryny i proszku do pieczenia na mydło o wszechstronnym użytku, a jeszcze go nie zabił. Może minął się z powołaniem i powinien był zostać specjalistą od produkcji wegańskich kosmetyków.

– Pięćdziesiąt – wymamrotał Tony sam do siebie, krzywiąc się gniewnie w stronę mroku. – Jak cholera. – Niegolenie się prawdopodobnie go postarzało. To, co kiedyś było łotrowskich muśnięciem zarostu, groziło, że całkowicie pochłonie jego kozią bródkę i przemieni ją w prawdziwą brodę. Jego umysł zalały wyobrażenia o zmienieniu się w Obadiaha. Pełnego wytworności, jasne, ale nie wyglądałby w tym dobrze. A w każdym razie nie przez kolejne trzydzieści lat.

W jego myślach wciąż królowała próżność, kiedy dotarł do lady Kucharza, przy czym jego otwór był zamknięty jak zawsze.

– Zaskocz mnie – powiedział Kucharzowi, pociągając mocno za sznur.

Zasłona się uniosła, odsłaniając nieprzeniknioną ciemność. Wyśliznęła się z niej tacka z piętką czerstwego chleba, gomółką jasnego sera i czarą wody.

– Zaskocz mnie jeszcze raz – oznajmił Kucharzowi, wpychając tackę z powrotem do środka. – Dupku.

Ta sama tacka została ponownie wypluta. Czyżby wkurwił magiczną kuchnię? Wrzucił ją z powrotem do środka, zawahał się i spróbował sobie wyobrazić prawdziwie przepyszny posiłek. Takie wyzwanie.

Tony zdecydował się na menu, które oceniał na godne, po czym pociągnął za sznurek dzwonka.

Wyłoniły się dwie tacki. Na jednej znajdował się tuzin soczystych, tłustych ostryg na łóżeczku ze skorupki i soli kamiennej, a każda z nich na wpół tonęła w diabelsko ostrym sosie Mornay i była udekorowana zapieczonym złotobrązowym serem. Otaczały je chrupkie kawałki warzyw skropione dojrzewającym latami octem balsamicznym. Druga tracka zawierała szeroki talerz średnio wysmażonego steka z polędwicy wołowej przykrytego pieczarkami i podsmażonymi cebulkami, z dodatkiem maślanych warzyw i kremowych ziemniaków. To był ten sam posiłek, który spożył w noc przed wylotem do Afganistanu, i spędził całe miesiące, marząc o nim.

Po krótkiej przerwie pojawiła się też trzecia tacka, na której niemal niechętnie wystrzeliła butelka czerwonego wina. Tony o nie nie prosił, ale po przyjrzeniu się etykietce z rocznikiem i szczepem musiał zasalutować dobremu smakowi Kucharza. W odpowiedzi na zewnątrz pojawił się komplet srebrnych sztućców i kieliszki, po czym otwór ponownie zamknął się z hukiem.

Tony miał teraz tyle jedzenia, że nie byłby w stanie zabrać go ze sobą do swojego pokoju, więc tylko opadł się na najbliższą ławę, dochodząc do wniosku, że Clint i Natasza nie pójdą po kolację jeszcze przez długi czas. Może warto by było przestawić jakiś stolik niedaleko okienka Kucharza. Przynajmniej wtedy nie wdepnąłby rano w refektarzu w miskę z zimną zupą, którą w przeciwnym przypadku Clint z pewnością zostawi w nocy na podłodze.

Jadł właśnie drugą ostrygę, kiedy kątem oka zobaczył złoty błysk. Latarnię, kołyszącą się lekko w niebieskawym świetle wieczoru.

– Pojawiasz się dwa razy jednego dnia? – spytał Lokiego, zjadając ser z widelca. – Bez takich szaleństw, duszo każdej imprezy.

– Przychodzę z celem. – Loki podszedł do ławy i postawił latarnię obok okienka. Światło, które rzucała na jego twarz, sprawiało, że jego oczy błyszczały jak żarzące się węgle. Tony doszedł do wniosku, że chodziło mu o to, że jadał coś takiego jak kolację, więc zgarnął trzecią ostrygę z sosem, serem i resztą i zaproponował to Lokiemu z teatralnym gestem.

– Pomożesz mi to zjeść, co?

Loki zamrugał szybko.

– Preferuję jedzenie w samotności.

– Zawsze jesteś w samotności – odparł Tony, wyciągając do niego malutki widelec do ostryg. – Nikomu nie powiem.

Widać było, że Loki nie pochwala tego pomysłu, ale wyciągnął rękę i chwycił koniec widelca pomiędzy kciuk i palec wskazujący, po czym włożył sobie ostrygę do ust. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś pełnego zwątpienia na zapach i przez chwilę Tony zastanawiał się, czy szef może ma alergię na owoce morza, ale Loki oczyścił widelec bez najmniejszego grymasu. Przez kilka sekund oceniał gamę smakową na języku, po czym jego jabłko Adama nieco się uniosło, kiedy przełykał.

– I jak? – spytał Tony, kiedy Loki oddał mu widelec. – Daj mi zgadnąć: wolisz steki. – Tony sięgnął po drugą tackę, szybko odkroił ładny, godny kawałek mięsa, upewniając się, że na widelcu ma też pieczarkę i trochę cebulki. Loki przyjął jedzenie bez wahania, żując z namysłem. Kiedy oddawał widelec, palce Tony’ego przez przypadek zahaczyły o jego, zanim złapał srebro.

– Miałem niewiele okazji, aby ucztować na tak delikatnym mięsie. Moi… ludzie zazwyczaj gotowali wszystko, póki nie zaczęło błagać o litość. – Loki przekrzywił głowę. – Kiedy jadłem ostrygę po raz ostatni, byłem zaledwie chłopcem. Nienawidziłem ich.

– Och – powiedział Tony z zakłopotaniem. – Wybacz.

– Moje gusta się zmieniły. – Loki wziął widelec do ostryg z brzegu tacki, po czym wyciągnął rękę po muszlę wprost z talerza. Jego spojrzenie było pełne namysłu. – Wydaje mi się, że wiele ulega obecnie zmianie, Tony Starku.

– Na lepsze? – zaryzykował Tony, patrząc na stek i odkrawając sobie kawałek. Dzielił się sztućcami z wielkim złym szefem. Rozmawiali jak normalni ludzie. Dzień stał się właśnie kompletnie surrealny.

Loki zjadł kolejną ostrygę, zanim odpowiedział, przesuwając dyskretnie kciukiem po dolnej wardze, żeby zetrzeć niewidoczną kropelkę sosu.

– Tak. Na lepsze.

Zjedli we względnej ciszy; Tony atakował z brawurą swój stek, Loki wysysał ostrygi, a w którymś momencie przeprowadził nawet perfekcyjny skok na kawałek ziemniaka z talerza Tony’ego. To było komfortowe, ta cisza, której nie trzeba było wypełniać gadaniem ani niepotrzebnymi słowami. Zdecydowanie surrealne.

Dwadzieścia minut później każdy z nich miał w dłoni kieliszek wina, ale żaden tak naprawdę go nie pił. Tony zastanawiał się nad poproszeniem Kucharza o deser, ale rozproszył go dźwięk pazurów uderzających lekko o szkło, proszących o uwagę.

Światło rozpalonego na kominku ognia uwypuklało w Lokim coś innego, nowego. Przy tym samym świetle Tony opatrywał mu rany. Niebezpieczeństwo, gwałtowność i brutalność były teraz jakoś przytłumione, zastąpione przez coś, co było bardziej pełne namysłu niż przerażające. Opierał się plecami o stół, zgarbiony lekko, wpatrując się w ciemnoczerwone wino. Jego włosy, zazwyczaj plątanina czerni, opadały teraz na ramię. Odsłaniały w ten sposób kilka niemożliwie podatnych na zranienie cali jego szyi, gładkiej i niebieskiej, która znikała pod ciężkim szarym futrem. Tony nie chciał tego przyznać nawet sam przed sobą, ale było coś zachwycającego w tym, że Loki był cały i zdrowy, nie bojąc się odsłonić i nie pokazując na twarzy napięcia.

– Moim celem, kiedy tu zszedłem, nie było ucztowanie – powiedział w końcu Loki niskim głosem. – Przyszedłem, aby coś ci pokazać. Czy podążysz za mną?

_To_ wyciągnęło Tony’ego z jego rozmyślań w jednej chwili.

– Prowadź.

Odłożyli tace i kieliszki z powrotem do Kucharza, po czym obrócili się i przeszli przez główny korytarz, a potem przez wielką klatkę schodową. Loki poruszał się z naturalną gracją mimo rany na boku, nie idąc ani za szybko, ani za wolno. Jeśli wiedział, że noga wciąż Tony’ego boli, nie wspomniał o tym.

Tony aktualnie niemal palił się z ciekawości, co ma zaraz zobaczyć, ale mimo to jego nogi zatrzymały się wpół kroku przy następnej klatce schodowej.

Loki prowadził go do zachodniego skrzydła.

– Um… – zaczął Tony niezręcznie. Ciemność u szczytu schodów zdawała się ciągnąć głęboko i daleko, rozpraszana tylko przez słabe światło latarni. – Nie jestem jeszcze w pełni gotowy, żeby tam wrócić. Dokładnie rzecz biorąc.

Loki spojrzał na schody, na Tony’ego, a potem znowu na schody.

– A więc weź moją rękę.

Część Tony’ego chciała zaprotestować, że nie jest przestraszonym dzieciakiem, że to nie ciemność może zmienić go w sopel lodu i warczeć o jego śmiertelności i braku znaczenia, ale stojący trzy schody wyżej Loki wyciągnął do niego rękę i nie bał się go dotknąć.

Tony stwierdził, że też może być odważny.

Chwycił mocno wyciągniętą rękę. Prawie wcale nie była zimna.

– Prowadź – powtórzył, robiąc pierwszy krok w stronę miejsca, z którego ostatnio uciekał, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, i prawie przez to umarł. Pokoje na górze skrywały wiele sekretów i Tony właśnie dostał bezpośrednie zaproszenie, żeby je odkryć. Poza tym, jeśli rzeczy wciąż miały się zmieniać, Tony też, do jasnej cholery, zamierzał się zmieniać z nimi, przerażony czy też nie.

Tak czy siak niepewny wyraz zastanowienia na twarzy Lokiego był wart więcej nieprzyjemności niż przyspieszone bicie serca.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, bardzo, bardzo przepraszam za taką przerwę między rozdziałami, ale, khem, khem, egzaminy. I upały. Temperatury powyżej trzydziestu stopni w cieniu nie sprzyjają tłumaczeniu. Nie sprzyjają w sumie niczemu kreatywnemu, ale ćśśś.   
> W KAŻDYM RAZIE. Skoncentrujmy się na tym, że wreszcie jest nowa część tłumaczenia!   
> I bardzo, bardzo dziękuję wam za wszystkie cudowne komentarze. <3

Kiedy Tony wziął Lokiego za rękę, myślał o zaufaniu. O zaufaniu i aktach wiary, i ignorowaniu ze wszystkich sił przeciętnych ludzkich tendencji do rzeczy takich jak strach i uciekanie, gdzie pieprz rośnie, mimo że – szczerze mówiąc – to Tony pierwszy wprosił się to zachodniego skrzydła niepytany przez nikogo. Nie żeby był osobą, która pozwoliłaby prawdzie wejść w paradę idealnie zwyczajnemu i obarczonym błędami tokowi rozumowania. W każdym razie Tony wszedł po schodach, myśląc o ufaniu Lokiemu na tyle, żeby podążyć za nim w ciemnościach.

Kiedy Tony stał na korytarzu mrocznego skrzydła, jedynym miejscu, do którego nie wolno mu było wchodzić, zaczął myśleć też o czymś innym.

O jabłku.

Gdy widział je po raz ostatni, rzucił w nie połamanym krzesłem w nadziei, że kupi mu to wystarczająco dużo czasu na ucieczkę. A jeśli coś mu się stało?

Siła, z jaką ręka Lokiego ściskała jego, nie zelżała, kiedy szef prowadził Tony’ego za sobą krok po kroku, aż ten nie miał wyboru jak tylko podążyć za nim. Czające się przed nimi ciemności wydawały się wysysać blask latarni, sprawiając, że oświetlała wirujący w powietrzu kurz i nic więcej. W głowie Tony’ego zaczęły kształtować się wyobrażenia o natrętach i diabłach, irytując go. Duchy były bujdą na resorach, a najbardziej przerażająca istota w całym zamku _trzymała go właśnie za rękę_. Serio nie miał za bardzo czego się bać.

Więc dlaczego był taki zdenerwowany?

– Tutaj – powiedział Loki, obracając się w stronę podwójnych drzwi na samym końcu korytarza, tuż przed parapetem okiennym, na którym Tony się poprzednio schował. Były po przeciwnej stronie do zrujnowanego pokoju Lokiego. A więc nie jabłko.

Loki odłożył latarnię na kamienną półkę osadzoną w ścianie, po czym puścił ramię Tony’ego i odwrócił się do niego. Jego twarz w większości zakrywał cień, ale w tym, jak stał, kryło się coś pełnego napięcia i niemal zdenerwowanego, czego moment wcześniej tam nie było.

– Ta komnata stanowiła moją tajemnicę od pierwszych spędzonych na zamku lat. – Loki wyciągnął z podstawki latarni pokryty ornamentami klucz i włożył go w zamek pod klamką. – Poza jabłkiem i moją prywatnością to pomieszczenie jest powodem, dla którego wzbroniłem wszystkim wstępu do zachodniego skrzydła.

– Dlaczego? – Lęk i ciekawość zaczęły mieszać się w żołądku Tony’ego. – Znaczy, dlaczego chcesz mi to pokazać?

Loki przyjrzał się uważnie twarzy Tony’ego, nie wyglądając na zbyt zadowolonego tym, co na niej zobaczył. To, co znajdowało się w tym pokoju, na serio go przerażało. A jeśli _Loki_ był czymś zdenerwowany…

– Znużyło mnie lizanie ran. – Zamek szczęknął z głuchym odgłosem, gdy Loki przekręcił klucz, pozostawiając Tony’emu pogodzenie się z tym, że jego własne wcześniejsze zniewagi zostały wykorzystane przeciw niemu. Mechanizm zamka zaskoczył, a Loki popchnął drzwi, otwierając je. – A ty masz coś, co powinieneś skonstruować.

Oczy Tony’ego zalało światło płynące z każdego zakątka komnaty. Każdy lichtarz był zapalony, na kominku huczał ogień, a latarnie wisiały we wszystkich kątach pomieszczenia. Nawet wiszące nad ich głowami świece błyszczały, żeby maksymalnie oświetlić zawartość pokoju.

Przez chwilę Tony widział przed oczami tyle złota, że miał wrażenie, że trafił do skarbca. Ale potem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że widzi światło odbijające się w wypolerowanej stali.

Był w zbrojowni.

A przynajmniej w czymś, co zdawało się zawierać wszelką możliwą broń. Ściany były pokryte błyszczącymi metalowymi toporami, buzdyganami, mieczami i włóczniami. Nawet noże lśniły złowrogo w skomplikowanych wygiętych w różnym stopniu zestawach na kamiennym stole w środku pomieszczenia. Narzędzia kowalskie z najprawdziwszej na świecie kuźni leżały stłoczone w odległym kąciku, ustawione w stosy pod szerokim oknem. Miechy do pieca leżały na ogromnym kawałku metalu, który wyglądał jak kowadło. Szczypce rozmaitych rozmiarów stały wetknięte w wannę hartowniczą. Owinięte w skórę metalowe pręty wyglądały spod tarana. Pokryty kolcami młot bojowy leżał pomiędzy setkami strzał o pierzastych lotkach.

Wszędzie, gdzie tylko Tony spojrzał, znajdowała się jakaś broń. Stara, pokryta ornamentami, w częściach albo gotowa do użycia. Wystarczyłoby jej dla małej armii. Z taką ilością broni długo- i krótkodystansowej dałoby się zabić niemal wszystko.

Tony zamarł w miejscu, starając się pozbyć sprzed oczu wizji afgańskiego ognia i metalu.

Loki wciąż stał przygarbiony w drzwiach, opatulony zakończonym futrem płaszczem, jakby było mu zimno. Na jego twarzy malował się przygnębiający wyraz oporu i wyzwania, kiedy patrzył na otaczającą go broń. Nie trzeba było mieć genialnego IQ Tony’ego, żeby zrozumieć.

– Zamknąłeś je tutaj, żeby nikt nie mógł ich użyć przeciw tobie.

Tony otrzymał w odpowiedzi sztywne skinięcie głową, więc obrócił się z powrotem do broni i zmarszczył brwi. Pomieszczenie nie było pomyślane na zbrojownię, o nie. Wyglądało jak typowy pokój na spotkania: duży i prostokątny, ze stołem, przy którym mogło usiąść ze dwadzieścia osób, obecnie upchniętym pod ścianą i zastawionym bronią. Nikt nie umieściłby zbrojowni na drugim piętrze, pomiędzy sypialniami i klatkami schodowymi. Co oznaczało, że Loki przyniósł tu wszystko własnoręcznie i zamknął za sobą drzwi dawno, dawno temu.

– Czy to nie trochę… przesada?

– Spójrz na mnie – odparł Loki. Jego twarz równie dobrze mogła być wyrzeźbiona z kamienia. – Podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania, czy podjąłbyś broń, gdybyś wiedział, że jakaś znajduje się pod ręką? Potwory należy zabijać, Tony Starku. Wszystkie stare baśnie o tym mówią.

Tony’emu przypomniał się pogrzebacz i spocone ręce, odgłosy ciężkich kroków brzmiące mu w uszach, więc przełknął ślinę, a razem z nią nagły przypływ poczucia winy. Opadło do jego żołądka, ciężkie jak ołów.

– Wiesz, wykonałeś niezłą robotę, odgrywając swoją rolę.

– Strach był moją jedyną bronią. Strach i lód. – Loki wszedł do komnaty, wskazując ręką na stojak z mieczami. – Ty miałbyś ich wiele. Zatem wziąłem je wszystkie w ręce tej nocy, której Clint Barton zabłąkał się na mój teren, i zamknąłem gdzieś, gdzie nikt o pełnej władzy nad swoim umysłem by ich nie szukał. – Spojrzenie, które rzucił Tony’emu, mówiło wiele.

Tony przeszedł wzdłuż ścian komnaty powoli, przyglądając się każdemu egzemplarzowi broni, jaki się tam znajdował, niezależnie od tego, czy stał, wisiał, czy też został bezceremonialnie upuszczony. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że Loki jest dostatecznie silny, żeby podnieść rzeczy takie jak kowadło czy taran, ale Tony wciąż nie wiedział, czemu _dokładnie_ postanowił pokazać mu ten pokój. Może było to ćwiczenie w okazywaniu zaufania. Może miało mu to pokazać, że Loki nie widział go jako groźby dla swojego życia. Ale z drugiej strony, czy kiedykolwiek widział go w ten sposób? Tę kwestię wyjaśnili już dawno temu, po tym, jak zaatakowały ich wilki.

– Końcowy schowek na broń – powiedział Loki cicho, obserwując, jak Tony rozgląda się po komnacie. – Ten szeroki, drewniany, za włóczniami. Otwórz go.

Tony zauważył go opartego o ścianę za hałdą odrzuconych włóczni pokrytych runami, po czym ostrożnie do niego podszedł i zrobił wokół dostatecznie dużo miejsca, żeby otworzyć drzwiczki na zawiasach, które ochraniały zawartość schowka przed niechcianymi spojrzeniami. Miał nurtujące, okropne, wspaniałe przeczucie, co w nim znajdzie.

W pomieszczeniu było aż nadto światła, żeby rozproszyć cienie wewnątrz schowka, ale mimo to Tony miał olbrzymie problemy z zaakceptowaniem tego, że po całym tym planowaniu i szkicowaniu, i zapisywaniu wszystkich niemożliwych pomysłów patrzył właśnie na trzy przepiękne łuki w różnych kształtach i o różnych długościach. Składały się z błyszczącego ciemnego drewna z wkomponowanym metalem i wisiały obok kompletu zwiniętych cięciw oraz skórzanego kołczanu. Wszystko to pokrywał kurz. Gdyby Tony mógł po prostu wziąć sobie jeden z tych łuków, zmodyfikowanie uchwytu byłoby bułką z masłem. Mógłby to zrobić w kilka godzin. Gdyby Loki dał mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby skorzystać z pieca hutniczego i dodać do łuku kilka części, Clint całowałby mu stopy całymi miesiącami.

– Idealny – stwierdził Tony, zdejmując wiszący najwyżej łuk z miejsca. – Czy mogę popracować nad tym dzisiaj w nocy? – Loki zmarszczył brwi, a w głowie Tony’ego zagnieździła się denerwująca myśl. – Bo dajesz mi jeden z nich, prawda?

Czy prośba o broń z sekretnej zbrojowni stanowiła nadużycie delikatnej nici zaufania, która ich połączyła? Pewnie tak. Cholera, prawie na pewno. Ale Loki przyprowadził tu Tony’ego, ba, _naprowadził_ go w stronę tego konkretnego schowka. Loki wiedział, że Tony ma coś do skonstruowania.

Podchodząc do Tony’ego ostrożnie, Loki przyglądał mu się przez długą chwilę. Ostatecznie tylko pokręcił głową.

– Nie daję ci łuku, Tony Starku.

_Co?_

– Ej no…

– Oferuję ci całą tę komnatę.

Loki zanurzył dłoń w odmętach swojego płaszcza, wyłowił z nich żelazny klucz i wyciągnął go do Tony’ego. Jego oczy były przymrużone, usta zaciśnięte, ale ręka nawet mu nie drgnęła, kiedy proponował Tony’emu bardzo dosłowny klucz do swojego królestwa.

Cała broń. Wszystko. Piec, narzędzia do pracy z metalem, skórzany strój… całą komnatę. I to wszystko miałoby należeć do niego?

Tony powoli wyciągnął rękę i wziął klucz od Lokiego. Koniec, który trzymał szef, był pokryty lodem. Co Loki myślał, że zrobi z dostępem do tego pokoju? Zaatakuje go w środku nocy? Może nie; byli już za tym stadium związku. Ale Loki zachowywał się, jakby robił kompletne przeciwieństwo tego, co chciał zrobić. Czy było to ćwiczenie na zaufanie, czy też rodzaj kary dla samego siebie?

Wyraz twarzy Tony’ego musiał odbijać przynajmniej część jego wątpliwości, ponieważ z dłoni Lokiego zaczęły opadać płaty lodu. Uderzając o podłogę, rozbijały się na drobne kawałki z cichym trzaskiem.

– Nie chcesz tego – wywnioskował Loki, cofając się o krok. Na jego twarzy widać było napięcie. – Myślałem, że cię to ucieszy. Czy mistrz broni nie potrzebuje materiałów do swojego kowalstwa?

– Hej, jasne, chcę dostępu do tego pokoju – odparł szybko Tony, odkładając łuk na miejsce. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, chcę wszystkiego, co tutaj jest. Chcę zrobić łuk dla Clinta i wręcz umieram z niecierpliwości, żeby móc pobawić się ze sprzętem do kuźni i zobaczyć, jak wszystko działa. To miejsce jest genialne, jest idealne, serio, naprawdę jest.

Na twarzy Lokiego pojawiła się zmarszczka.

– A więc dlaczego wyglądasz na rozczarowanego?

Rozczarowanego? W sumie, może właśnie tak wyglądał. Ale po wszystkich wydarzeniach tego dnia, to poczucie, że Tony naprawdę zaczynał rozumieć, kim Loki jest pod całą tą goryczą i warczeniem na wszystkich, że _on_ był kimś wystarczająco dobrym do rozmowy… nie wiedział, czy chce przyjąć dostęp do pokoju, jeśli przez to Loki miałby unikać go jak ognia.

Tony obrócił klucz w palcach, myśląc o przyszłych projektach i odrywaniu się od problemów. O rzeczach, którymi żywił się przez lata. Koncentrowaniu się na czymś, żeby wyciszyć hałas w swojej głowie.

– Chcę tego pokoju – powtórzył. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, spojrzał Lokiemu prosto w oczy i wytrzymał jego spojrzenie. – Ale wolałbym mieć ciebie. – Wyciągnął klucz z powrotem do niego.

Loki gapił się na niego. Patrzył tak długo, że Tony niemal zaczął się rumienić pod tym badawczym spojrzeniem. A nie rumienił się łatwo. Spojrzenie Lokiego było mieszanką niedowierzania i konfuzji, co czynił dziwniejszym fakt, że Tony widział tę twarz tylko wykrzywioną w smutku i złości. Ale nie wiedział, jak inaczej to wytłumaczyć. Nie, nie chciał zbrojowni, jeśli w tym kompromisie miał zyskać też to, że Loki przestanie mu ufać do tego stopnia, że nigdy więcej nie wyciągnie do niego ręki. Tak, wolałby oddać ten klucz, niż patrzeć na Lokiego z oddali, zastanawiając się nad tajemnicami, na które może nigdy nie poznać odpowiedzi.

Czy Loki, Loki i te wszystkie zazdrośnie strzeżone sekrety, był wart więcej niż satysfakcja z tworzenia czegoś swoimi dwoma rękami, wyładowując energię w gorącu, przy pracy w kuźni? Więcej niż uciszenie komentarzy w swojej głowie, zmęczenie się ponad sny i wspomnienia z jaskini, Razę i bąble wody w płucach? Niż krew na pokrytymi dziurami po pociskach pojazdach zaopatrzenia i obietnice, i zmarnowane życie… niż to wszystko. Niż wszystkie te rzeczy, które mógł z łatwością zignorować, kiedy miał coś do zrobienia.

Tony Stark tworzył genialne rzeczy. Tym właśnie był – to stanowiło wszystko, czym był, jeśli rozmawiałeś z odpowiednią osobą. Loki dawał mu drogę ucieczki, drogę powrotu do tego stanu rzeczy. _Dlaczego_ właśnie nią nie biegł?

– Zrozum, ja… – Tony odchrząknął i zmusił się do mówienia dalej pomimo zachrypniętego głosu. – Lubię konstruować rzeczy. Jestem w tym świetny. Ale nie jestem… tylko tym. Byłem, Bóg jeden wie, że byłem inżynierem i chodzącą, mówiącą gęsią znoszącą złote jajka, która potrafiła grać na uczuciach tłumu jak mistrz. W robieniu tego czułem się bezpiecznie i wygodnie. Miałem ten cel i zostałem wychowany, aby go chcieć. – Wytężył wzrok pomimo pieczenia w oczach, próbując skoncentrować się na Lokim i tym, co dokładnie próbował mu przekazać. – Na zewnątrz, na lodzie, Natasza powiedziała, że to miejsce znajduje nas, kiedy znajdujemy się na rozstajach naszego życia. Kiedy jesteśmy na krawędzi stania się kimś innym. Stanowisz część tego miejsca i chcę wiedzieć o tobie więcej. Ale wydaje mi się, że jeśli przyjmę klucz do tego pokoju, znikniesz.

Loki spuścił wzrok. Podniósł dłoń, ale tylko po to, żeby poprawić futro na ramionach, opatulając się nim szczelniej. Patrzył na ofertę, którą sam złożył. Po czym wyciągnął rękę i owinął palce dookoła zębów klucza.

Tony go nie puścił.

Loki zamrugał, po czym pociągnął klucz do siebie. Tony zacisnął na nim palce tak mocno, że zimny metal wbił mu się w rękę. Loki spojrzał na niego spode łba i szarpnął kluczem, co całkowicie przewidywalnie skończyło się tym, że Tony poleciał do przodu. Ledwo udało mu się złapać równowagę przed Lokim. Małe błogosławieństwa.

– Wiesz co, to był ten moment, w którym powinieneś był mi powiedzieć, że mogę mieć oba – oznajmił Tony. Można równie dobrze zaryzykować. – Popisowy sposób na przegapienie tej wielkiej sugestii. Miałeś być wzruszony moją szczerością i powiedzieć mi, że ufasz mi, że nie rozwalę ci głowy tym wielkim młotem, który wisi o, tam. – Oczy Lokiego zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, więc Tony dodał: – I że jestem twoim ulubieńcem.

Jako że żaden z nich nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru puścić feralnego przedmiotu, a Loki był na tyle silny, żeby zatrzymać go dla siebie, to cień, jaki rzucali na ozdobione bronią ściany, wyglądał naprawdę ciekawie. Tony stał od szefa, który obserwował go nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem czerwonych oczu, na odległość klucza. Ze skóry Lokiego emanował chłód, niemal przyjemny, gdyż stali bardzo blisko kominka.

– Jesteś chciwy, prosząc o tak wiele i oferując tak mało w zamian. – Loki pochylił się, aż stali prawie nos w nos, i przyglądał się Tony’emu jak jastrząb, jak gdyby mógł odkryć jego tajemnice, gdyby dostatecznie długo wbijał w niego spojrzenie.

Tony myślał, że taka bliskość będzie go denerwować, ale nie czuł nic poza ciekawością, kiedy przyglądał się rozszerzającym się i zwężającym w zmieniającym się świetle źrenicom Lokiego. Blask świec pogłębiał czerwień jego tęczówek. Jego białko miało co ciekawe również odcień czerwieni, z czego zdał sobie sprawę dopiero teraz, przekręcając niego głowę, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć.

– Bądź ostrożny – powiedział Loki, łapiąc ramiona Tony’ego i przytrzymując go w jednym miejscu. – Co zamierzasz uczynić?

Tony zamrugał, starając się wrócić myślami do toku rozmowy.

– Przepraszam, po prostu… czy nazwałeś mnie chciwym? To obraźliwe. – Zawahał się. – Prawdziwe, ale obraźliwe. Nie mam niczego, co mógłbym ci dać. No, może poza dwoma zepsutymi telefonami komórkowymi. Ale nie wziąłem tutaj ze sobą nawet portfela. – Tony schował klucz do kieszeni spodni i rozłożył ręce. – Nie mam nic, czego mógłbyś chcieć.

– Posiadasz to – odparł Loki i popukał palcem w metalową obudowę reaktora łukowego jednym ze swoich długich pazurów. – Jesteś człowiekiem; poznaję to po cieple twojej skóry i delikatności twojego ciała. Dlaczego potrzebujesz światła?

Pierwsze bezpośrednie pytanie o reaktor łukowy było tylko kwestią czasu, ale Tony zawsze obstawiał, że to Clint zapyta pierwszy. Może źle ich obu ocenił. Z drugiej strony Loki… był ciekawski jak kot. Tajemnice doprowadzały go do białej gorączki tak samo jak Tony’ego. Lubił mieć wszystkie asy w rękawie. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że Tony nie wiedział, czy mógł mu dać ten konkretny, nawet jeśli chciał.

Może Loki był mistrzem w odczytywaniu wyrazów twarzy, bo nie naciskał dalej ani nic nie powiedział. Po prostu cofnął się o krok, kiedy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać, i bezmyślnie odgarnął włosy ze swoich ramion. Przyciągnęło to uwagę Tony’ego do zmatowiałych złotych karwaszy, które ochraniały jego przedramiona – i do bladych blizn, deformujących niebieską skórę na nadgarstku i łokciu. Starych blizn, które mogły powstać wiele, wiele lat temu. Może za kilka lat reaktor łukowy też nie będzie dla niego niczym więcej niż tylko zabliźnioną tkanką i światłem.

Loki zauważył jego spojrzenie.

– Karwasze ceremonialne – powiedział niepotrzebnie. – Kiedyś mogłem je rozpiąć. – Opuścił przedramiona, aby Tony mógł się im dokładniej przyjrzeć i zauważyć, że metal zlał się ze sobą nienaturalnie płynnie, wypaczając precyzyjne ryty, które ciągnęły się wokół całego przedramienia. – Przepiękne kajdany, nie sądzisz?

– Po co ci one?

– Widzisz? Pytasz chciwie. – Wykrzywił usta, marszcząc brwi, ale nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego. – Dotykasz moich ran bez zlitowania, ale swoich własnych strzeżesz niczym klejnotów.

Tony odwrócił wzrok.

– Wybacz – odparł, niepewny, czy to prawda, czy też nie. Potarł dłonią o powierzchnię reaktora. – To głupie, no nie? Trzymanie najgorszej możliwej rzeczy tak blisko swojego serca. – Jego własny śmiech go zaskoczył. – W moim przypadku dosłownie. Próbowałem zapomnieć, co mi się przydarzyło tam, daleko, ale mam kawałek tego samego koszmaru chirurgicznie wpasowany w klatkę piersiową. Od czegoś takiego nie ma ucieczki.

– Powiedziałeś mi w lesie, że stworzyłeś to własnymi rękoma. – Loki wskazał reaktor głową. Jego wyraz twarzy był nachmurzony, ale kryjącej się w jego oczach dezorientacji nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym.

Może to ta niedbała, szczera ciekawość skłoniła go do otworzenia się. Może zrobiły to blizny zaprezentowane mu jako oferta, wciąż wisząca pomiędzy nimi. Loki znał rozpacz i desperację kryjące się w niewoli.

– Tak, to ja go skonstruowałem. – Tony odetchnął porządnie, głęboko, choć nieco nierówno. – Ale wcześniej facet imieniem Yinsen przepiłował mi mostek i włożył mi do środka magnes, żeby kawałki metalu, które mam w sobie, nie mogły przebić się do serca. – Przełknął kwaśną ślinę, która nagle napłynęła mu do ust, wycierając wargi wierzchem dłoni. – Trochę byłem w czasie tej operacji przytomny, potem zemdlałem. Nie pozwolili mu mnie znieczulić. Ale wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Woda, o której zawsze śnię. Woda i wykrwawiający się Yinsen. Zawsze opowiadał mi o tym, jak to zobaczy znowu swoją rodzinę po tym, jak ucieknie, jak zabije tych drani i obaj wrócimy do domu. – Oczy szczypały go znowu od łez, a twarz Lokiego zmieniła się w smugę błękitu. – Zawsze myślałem, że był cholernie niemożliwym optymistą.

Pokój wypełniła cisza, lepka i niemożliwie ciężka. Tony otarł oczy i odchrząknął, obracając się w stronę paleniska. Ostatecznie Loki przemówił:

– Byłeś razem z nim trzymany jako zakładnik przez Dziesięć Pierścieni. – Kiedy Tony drgnął z przerażenia i obrócił się nagle, Loki ponownie złapał go za ramiona. – Wszystko w porządku. Ty również jesteś bezpieczny. Twoja kobieta wymieniła ich miano w celi na wieży.

Mózg Tony’ego galopował. Czy Pepper rzeczywiście to powiedziała? Może i tak.

– …taa. Ale ona nie jest moją dziewczyną. Pepper dla mnie pracuje.

Ręce Lokiego zacisnęły się na jego ramionach boleśnie mocno. Tony skrzywił się, obserwując, jak jego wyraz twarzy zmienia się od pełnego kontroli zmartwienia do podłego, komicznego wręcz niedowierzania.

– Sprzedałeś mi swoją wolność za _służkę_? Po wszystkim, co przetrwałeś? – Loki uniósł Tony’ego za ramiona, przez co stali oko w oko. – Czy jesteś głupcem? Pragniesz zmarnować tak swoje życie?

– Przetrwałem to raz; wiedziałem, że mogę zrobić to po raz kolejny – odparł Tony, spięty ze względu na stalowy uścisk Lokiego. – Jakim cudem, u jasnej cholery, miałbym być wart cokolwiek, gdybym zostawił jedną z najlepszych osób, jakie znam, uwięzioną w kurewskim więzieniu z…

– Potworem? – przerwał mu Loki, obnażając ostre zęby. Tony odepchnął jego ręce, opadając z powrotem na nogi.

– Tak – odparł brutalnie, nie odwracając wzroku. – Z potworem. Bo zanim cię poznałem, tak właśnie myślałem. Co jest z kolei rzeczą, którą _ty_ myślałeś cały ten czas o gatunku swojego ojca. Więc nie śmiej oceniać moich błędów. _Ja_ przynajmniej się uczę. Ty z kolei wciąż dąsasz się z powodu swoich rogów.

Uderzenie, jakie przyjęła szczęka Tony’ego, było na tyle silne, że obróciło go na nogach, aż walnął boleśnie w kamienny stół pełen sztyletów. Bardziej go to w sumie zaskoczyło niż rzeczywiście zabolało, ale tak czy siak pozbieranie się do kupy zajęło mu chwilę. Minął już jakiś czas, od kiedy ostatnio czuł krew w ustach.

Co dziwne, Tony się nie bał. Nie sięgnął po broń ani nie skulił się w sobie; wyprostował się i obrócił, żeby spojrzeć Lokiemu prosto w oczy. Biodro go pobolewało od zderzenia z kamieniem, ale przeszło to na drugi plan, kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy szefa.

Spodziewał się znowu ujrzeć na niej złość, spodziewał się lodu i wściekłości, i przypomnienia, kto dokładnie gra rolę pana tego zamku. Ale tym, co Tony dostał, był oślepiony łzami, zabójczo zrozpaczony lodowy olbrzym – a w zasięgu wzroku nie dało się dostrzec nawet kawałka lodu. Loki przyciskał swoją pięść do piersi, jakby była granatem z wyciągniętą zawleczką.

– Gdybyś tylko wiedział, co uczynili – wydusił z siebie Loki. – Co uczynili _twojemu gatunkowi:_ podbój przez brutalne okrucieństwo zimy samej w sobie, śmierć niewinnych i dzieci w imię niczego więcej niż poszerzenia granic, aby zagarnąć więcej władzy dla siebie…

– Nudy – oznajmił Tony, czyszcząc językiem zęby z krwi. – Zabijamy siebie nawzajem z gorszych powodów. Strzelaniny w szkołach. Bomby domowej roboty. Ataki terrorystyczne. Seryjni zabójcy. Ja osobiście stworzyłem broń, która mogłyby zrównać miasto z ziemią, wystarczyłoby tylko nacisnąć jeden przycisk. Nie próbuj rozmawiać ze mną o wojnie. Każdy, _każdy_ ma jakiś sposób na usprawiedliwienie gówna, które robi, żeby tylko lepiej spać w nocy. – Wzruszył ramionami, drżąc. – Nawet ja. Może powinieneś zaakceptować fakt, że robisz to samo.

Loki otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział.

A potem łzy po prostu zaczęły płynąć z jego oczu, tworząc mokre ścieżki na rytach na jego twarzy.

Tony był śmiertelnie przerażony. Chciał tylko być kłótliwym gnojkiem, nie… nie _tego_. Ale ciężko było przepraszać za to, co się powiedziało, jeśli wszystko to stanowiła prawda. I to nie tylko jakaś tam prawda, ale bardzo ważna prawda. Nawet on sam jeszcze się uczył, że coś takiego jak zabójstwo bez powodowania cierpienia nie istniało. Chociaż trochę ciężko było trzymać się tego przekonania, kiedy Loki wyglądał, jakby ktoś mu właśnie złamał serce. Czy tak właśnie wyglądała skrucha?

Może nie, pomyślał Tony, patrząc, jak Loki wściekle ociera łzy z policzków, garbiąc ramiona i obracając się do niego tyłem. Ale było to zdecydowanie coś.

– Zostawię cię samego – powiedział Tony, który czuł się serio niezręcznie. Nikt nie lubił widowni przy czymś takim. Przeszedł obok Lokiego ostrożnie, żeby przypadkiem nie dotknąć jego płaszcza; na tyle ostrożnie, że prawie nie zauważył błysku błękitu, kiedy ręka złapała go za nadgarstek. Uścisk nie był szczególnie mocny, ale wystarczająco, żeby zatrzymać go wpół kroku.

Przez chwilę Tony był pewien, że usłyszy prośbę o zwrot klucza do zbrojowni, więc zaczął sięgać po niego do kieszeni. Jednak zamiast tego Loki zatrzymał go w jednym miejscu na tyle długo, żeby obrócić się w jego stronę. Jego policzki wciąż błyszczały w świetle kominka, ale nie patrzył Tony’emu prosto w oczy.

– Nie powinienem był cię uderzyć – stwierdził pusto, wpatrując się w zaczerwieniony kącik ust Tony’ego.

– Bywało gorzej – odparł zdroworozsądkowo, ale Loki tylko pochylił głowę i odwrócił wzrok. Racja, porównywanie go do Razy prawdopodobnie w niczym nie polepszało sytuacji. – Mogłem nieco lepiej ubrać w słowa to, co chciałem przekazać. Nie zamierzasz skoczyć z dachu zamku, no nie? Ani zniszczyć jabłka? Szczerze mówiąc, ten brak lodowej odpłaty nieco mnie przeraża.

Loki westchnął, długo i głęboko.

– Co takiego uczyniłem, aby na ciebie zasłużyć?

Tony był względnie przekonany, że miał na końcu języka błyskotliwą odpowiedź, kiedy ramiona Lokiego owinęły się wokół niego, przyciągając go i przytulając tak szczerze i wyczerpująco, że w gardle Tony’ego pojawiła się jakaś gula. Stał przez to cicho i spokojnie w silnych objęciach płaszcza i zimnych rąk, opierając podbródek o okryty futrem obojczyk. Nie był pewien, czy to jego pocieszają, czy on pociesza, ale stanie tam i czucie, jak wygięte rogi Lokiego opierają się o bok jego głowy, a chłodne palce opierają się o jego ciepłe plecy, sprawiało, że nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Tony’ego nikt nie przytulał, nie tak, jakby był potrzebny i nieodzowny w czyimś życiu, od kiedy Rhodey znalazł go na pustyni.

Może to było poczucie winy, a może wciąż świeże i bolesne wspomnienia Afganistanu osłabiały ściany, jakimi odgrodził się od reszty świata. Może po prostu był zmęczony po tym emocjonalnie wyczerpującym dniu. Niemniej Tony nie użył żadnej z tych wymówek, kiedy uwolnił swoje ręce i wsunął je pod płaszcz Lokiego. Przesunął nimi bez słowa po bliznach i zimnej skórze, przesuwając dłonią w górę i w dół po kręgosłupie. I… ze wszystkich rzeczy, które Loki mógł zrobić w odpowiedzi, odprężył się, przyciągając Tony’ego jeszcze bliżej, jakby oddzielało ich za wiele przestrzeni i należało ją wymazać.

Loki pachniał jak ozon. Nie, nie ozon. Jak burza albo woda i kurz. Tony zastanawiał się, czy ten zapach stanowił konsekwencję lodu, czy też siłę, która go generowała. Był absolutnie przekonany, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał nikogo, kto pachniałby jak pogoda.

– Czy nie wydaje ci się, że wciąż mamy wiele do nauczenia się od siebie nawzajem? – spytał Loki cicho, a jego usta przesunęły się bliżej szyi Tony’ego. – Coraz więcej i więcej na to wskazuje.

– Cóż, wiem, że wciąż mam mnóstwo pytań. – Tony na ślepo podążył opuszkami palców po liniach blizn po pazurach wilków, po czym ścisnął lekko nagie biodro Lokiego, kiedy do niego dotarł. Nie wydawało mu się to dziwne, póki nie dotarło do niego, że nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się tak bezwstydnie emocjonalnie z kimkolwiek w czasie całego swojego życia. A w każdym razie nie na trzeźwo. Niemal opuścił rękę i wyrwał się z uścisku, ale coś mu mówiło, że Loki naprawdę tego potrzebuje. Każdy w jego sytuacji by tego potrzebował, nie? Dwadzieścia długich lat bez żadnego kontaktu fizycznego z inną istotą ludzką… nawet Tony Stark, którego znały media, z tymi wszystkimi bezimiennymi przygodami na jedną noc i niezobowiązującym pozbywaniem się ich, trzymałby się kogoś gorączkowo i za nic nie puszczał. Patrząc na to pod tym kątem, Loki zachowywał się z niezłą rezerwą. Tony go za to szanował.

– Zbrojownia pozostaje twoja. Wchodź do niej i do zachodniego skrzydła, kiedy ci się tylko podoba. Jestem ci winien przynajmniej tyle za wszystko, co zaszło. – Pazury przesunęły się delikatnie po karku Tony’ego; pochylił głowę, żeby zostały tam dłużej, po czym poczuł, jak kciuk przesuwa cię po niewyraźnych brzegach kości. – Podejrzewam, że chciałbym obserwować cię przy pracy, od czasu do czasu.

Tony podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął do Lokiego. Nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy zimne palce dotknęły kącika jego ust, zmniejszając pulsujący w nim ból samym dotykiem.

– Obserwować, jak pracuję? – powtórzył, z przyjemnością przyglądając się pełnemu dezorientacji zmarszczeniu brwi przez Lokiego. – Jasne. Ale możesz też mi pomóc. Lubię myśleć, że czynimy powoli bardzo poważny postęp. Jeśli przemoc fizyczna, krzyczenie na siebie i okropne sekrety nie zrobią z nas najlepszych przyjaciół, to na serio nie wiem, co zrobi.

– Przyjaciół – powtórzył Loki, kompletnie zaskoczony. – Co dokładnie chciałbyś, ażebym uczynił? Mój lód nie pojawia się na życzenie, Stark.

– Hej, nazywam się po prostu Tony. I zapomnij o lodzie; możesz pomóc mi, znajdując osełkę czy cokolwiek do naostrzenia tych prostych brzytw, które są schowane pod sztyletami, o tymi tam. – Wzruszył ramionami, widząc zaskoczenie Lokiego. – Naprawdę muszę się ogolić.

Loki prychnął z irytacją – i nie puścił go nawet na chwilę. W czasie tej wymiany słów jego palce wędrowały nerwowo wzdłuż łopatek Tony’ego i jego wygiętego kręgosłupa z tak dużym naciskiem, aż mięśnie mężczyzny zaczynały powoli protestować.

– Zmodyfikuj łuk, Tony – polecił w końcu Loki. – A ja naostrzę ci brzytwę tak, że będziesz mógł upuścić krew mężczyźnie do cna, zanim zorientuje się, że jego dusza opuściła już ciało.

– Okej – zgodził się Tony, odmawiając bycia zaniepokojonym tym wyobrażeniem. – Ale w takim razie będziesz musiał sam czynić honory. Nie zamierzam być facetem, który przez przypadek otworzył sobie tętnicę.

– Odsłoniłbyś swoje gardło przede mną? – spytał Loki, marszcząc brwi. – Dlaczego?

Tony wzruszył ramionami, pozwalając swoim rękom opaść wzdłuż ciała.

– Cóż, pewnie wydaje mi się, że oddasz je w całości. – Tony odsunął się od Lokiego i skierował z powrotem do schowka z łukami. – Jest tu jakaś skóra, którą mogę zniszczyć, nie? I dobry kawałek stali, który mogę przerobić na uchwyt? Myślałem o czymś w stylu kastetu, ale trochę większego, żeby Clint mógł szybko odłożyć łuk. Mógłbym przymocować go przy użyciu skóry do łuku, zaraz poniżej grzbietu.

– Będziesz musiał zrównoważyć dodatkowe obciążenie po drugiej stronie – ostrzegł go Loki, obracając się w stronę ogromnej sterty baryłek z oliwą do natłuszczania i innych dodatków. – Skurcze w ramieniu nie będą prezentem, za który ci podziękuje, zapewniam cię.

– Słyszę, że mówisz jakieś słowa, ale nie mają one dla mnie sensu – odpalił Tony, podnosząc łuk, żeby sprawdzić, ile waży. Wydawał się zgadzać z głównymi wytycznymi, które dał mu Clint. – Zupełnie jakbyś zapominał, że mam wyjątkowy talent do budowania broni. A może serio zapomniałeś? – W odpowiedzi dostał skórą w twarz. Dobrze zaimpregnowaną brązową skórą, żeby być dokładnym. Na tyle, że łatwo będzie ją pociąć na paski do przymocowania uchwytu. – Niezłe znalezisko.

– Ostatecznie ja tu wszystko przyniosłem – przypomniał mu Loki z odrobiną irytacji w głosie. – Oddaj sprawiedliwość, komu się ona należy.

– Aha – stwierdził Tony, usuwając ostatnie zawadzające mu elementy z pieca i krzesząc ogień, aby rozpalić węgle. Szybko się zajęły, a miechy pomogły mu zmienić gorąco w migoczący, czerwony żar. Palenisko będzie musiało być gorące jak samo piekło, żeby chłodna, sztywna stal wystarczająco zmiękła. Tony przewiesił czarny skórzany fartuch i rękawice przez sąsiedni stół, po czym wyciągnął koszulę ze spodni i zaczął ją rozpinać. Pracował już przy większym pogwałceniu zasad BHP, a ta koszula była jego jedyną na zamku. Gdyby ją stracił, Clint pewnie nigdy nie przestałby się gapić.

Tony zawiązał fartuch, rzucił koszulę w stronę stołu z mieczami i sięgał właśnie po odpowiednio ciężki młot, żeby móc go później użyć, kiedy Loki wyprostował się i położył na środku stołu osełkę oraz mały słoik przezroczystego oleju.

– Wiesz, osełki tak naprawdę nie potrzebują żadnego nawilżenia – powiedział Tony bezmyślnie, obracając młot w ręce. Wagowo pasował w zupełności do jego celów, no, może był odrobinę za ciężki. Może Tony powinien więcej ćwiczyć. Zamarł w miejscu, kiedy mały sztylet przeleciał mu przed oczami, obracając się wokół własnej osi, póki nie wbił się do rękojeści w kamienną ścianę obok niego.

Jasna cholera.

– To kamień wodny, nie osełka. Całkiem znośnie przyjmuje ostrze i nie pozostawia opiłek – odparł Loki spokojnie, a jego błyszczące od oleju palce przesuwały się po czarnym kamieniu zwinnymi, wymierzonymi ruchami. Spojrzenie, które rzucił Tony’emu, było zdecydowanie rozbawione. – Postaraj się skoncentrować na swoim monotonnym waleniu młotem i zostaw delikatniejszą pracę mi.

Z braku innej odpowiedzi Tony przytaknął.

– Ty tu jesteś szefem.

Obracając się, żeby przygotować piec i otworzyć znajdujące się w nim okno, Tony złapał się na myśleniu, że czuje się, jakby stał na krawędzi klifu, a nie na rozstaju dróg, jak mówiła Natasza.

Przerzucając stal z ręki do ręki, rzucił ukradkowo spojrzeniem na Lokiego, który stał z tym swoim kamieniem wodnym, przesuwając nim po ostrzu wypraktykowanym ruchem. Zgrzytająca rytmiczna melodia wyznaczała rytm jego pracy. Stal o kamień.

Zdecydowanie klif, pomyślał Tony, wracając do pracy, czując echo dotyku palców na swoich ustach.

Może wpadł w takie jakby maleńkie kłopoty.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale nie pojawiają się nawiązania do masła. A w każdym razie takowych nie przewidziano ;) r

**Rezydencja Tony’ego Starka – Malibu, Kalifornia**

– _Dobry wieczór, panno Potts, panie Stane. Czy będziecie państwo potrzebowali mojej pomocy?_

Chłodno uprzejmy głos JARVISa powitał ich, kiedy weszli do salonu, a zasłony automatycznie się podniosły, wpuszczając do środka promienie słońca. Sztuczna Inteligencja była tak sympatycznie nieporuszona, jak tylko mogła być istota zbudowana na bazie zer i jedynek; wydawało się, że nie odczuwa żadnego zmartwienia tym, że Tony Stark nie postawił stopy w tym domu od ponad dwóch miesięcy.

– Hej, JARVIS – powiedział Obadiah, chichocząc. – Stęskniłem się za twoim głosem. Nadal nie chcesz zarządzać wewnętrzną siecią Stark Industries?

– _Dziękuję panu za ofertę, ale obawiam się, że jestem zaledwie prostym programem do utrzymywania porządku w posiadłości, który został zaprojektowany dla jednego użytkownika._

Pepper uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. JARVIS był mistrzem w niedocenianiu swoich umiejętności. To, jakim cudem Tony’emu udało się stworzyć tak pokorny system, nie mieściło jej się w głowie.

– A ja ci mówię, że masz do tego potencjał – zaprotestował Obadiah. – Tylko pozwól moim inżynierom rzucić okiem na ten twój rdzeń. Jest na dole, w warsztacie Tony’ego, nie?

– _Naprawdę mi przykro, ale obawiam się, że nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie._

Obadiah prychnął.

– Tony zawsze był zaborczy w stosunku do swoich zabawek, nawet kiedy bawił się w piaskownicy. Któregoś dnia cię jeszcze przekonam. – Odwrócił się do Pepper. – Gotowa?

– Tak. – Pepper położyła pusty karton na dokumenty na stoliku do kawy, rozglądając się po pokoju. – Zostało tu tylko kilka teczek i innych szpargałów. – Zamilkła na chwilę. – Wiesz, naprawdę nie musiałeś tutaj przychodzić tylko po to, żeby mi pomóc. Jestem pewna, że masz mnóstwo pracy w firmie.

– Żaden problem, Pepper. – Obadiah przejrzał listę dokumentów do znalezienia znajdującą się na jej podkładce. – Tak naprawdę to marzyłem, że uda mi się cichaczem wynieść stąd ekspres do kawy i ośmiocalowy telewizor, ale JARVIS może mnie porazić prądem, jeśli tego spróbuję. Zadowolę się tym, że pomogę ci znaleźć ostatnie z tych firmowych papierzysk.

Na ustach Pepper pojawił się uśmiech. Chociaż Obadiah był prawdziwym rekinem, kiedy poruszał się w świecie biznesu i stanowił część wielkiej rynkowej gry, wciąż potrafił wprowadzić do życia odrobinę dobrego humoru. Stojąc w domu Tony’ego i widząc sporą warstwę kurzu, która pokrywała błyszczące sprzęty i przyciemniane szkło, Pepper czuła się boleśnie wdzięczna, że ma przy sobie Obadiaha jako wsparcie. Zniknięcie Tony’ego było bolesne dla wszystkich jego bliższych znajomych.

– Zajmę się dokumentami w postaci papierowej, które są w szafie na piętrze – powiedziała Pepper. – Czy mógłbyś użyć JARVISa do ściągnięcia kopii prototypów z roku dwutysięcznego i późniejszych? Nie są skończone, ale Tony chciał, żeby kiedyś trafiły do zespołu projektantów. – Po prostu nie miał szansy na dokończenie żadnego z nich, zanim został porwany w Afganistanie.

– Wydaje mi się, że dam sobie radę z całą tą nowoczesną technologią. – Obadiah wyciągnął smukły tablet ze swojej marynarki, po czym usiadł wygodnie na skórzanej kanapie i zaczął się podłączać. – Połącz mnie z siecią, kiedy będziesz gotowy, JARVIS.

– _Już zrobione._

– Mój facet.

Decyzja, żeby unieważnić ostatnie polecenie Tony’ego, to dotyczące zakończenia produkcji broni, nie czekała długo na aprobatę. Łatwo było Obadiahowi i członkom zarządu ją podważyć i zarządzić powrót do aktywnej produkcji. Na głos uzasadnili to tym, że Tony nie był stabilny umysłowo, z wysokim prawdopodobieństwem cierpiał na zespół stresu pourazowego, a jego niewyjaśnione zniknięcie tylko im w tym pomogło. Biznes to biznes. Kilka sesji zdjęciowych, konferencji, odnowienie kontraktów i wojsko znowu było do nich pozytywnie nastawione. Ten obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni trafił na pierwsze strony gazet, co dało się przewidzieć, ale Pepper bardziej męczyło to, jak łatwo ludzie zaczęli zapominać o Tonym. Biznes to biznes, nic innego.

Otworzyła szafę na dokumenty dawno już wypraktykowanym ruchem, po czym schowała klucze z powrotem do torebki i wyciągnęła szufladę, a jej palce szybko przesuwały się po skrupulatnie opisanych folderach z papieru pakowego. Tony nigdy nie zajmował się robotą papierkową – to zawsze stanowiło część jej obowiązków. Poczynając od najdrobniejszych szczegółów jego ochrony, przez konta bankowe, na zaawansowanym dostępie do jego systemów (kiedy tego potrzebowała) kończąc; sprawowała nad tym wszystkim całkowitą kontrolę. Pepper czerpała dumę z tego, że wszystko to było doskonale zorganizowane.

Kiedy Tony dał jej kod dostępu do warsztatu, tak jej odebrało mowę, że aż parsknął śmiechem. Zachowywał się potem, jakby nie było to nic wielkiego, bagatelizując sprawę, ale widziała, że kątem oka obserwuje, jak ona niezręcznie przedstawia się DUM-E i U, a nawet przyjmuje szklankę wody – która swoją drogą potem okazała się być olejem napędowym – z dłoni podobnej do klamry. Te biedne roboty wyłączyły się jakiś miesiąc temu, a teraz stały zimne i ciche w odległym zakątku warsztatu. Czekały na swojego pana, który być może nigdy nie wróci do domu.

– Teraz tylko sama siebie dołuję – mruknęła Pepper, zaczynając pracować z nową determinacją. Gdy będą mieli wszystko, będą mogli zamknąć to miejsce na dobre. Póki Tony nie zostanie zgodnie z prawem uznany za zmarłego, cały ten dom będzie czekał w ciszy i spokoju jak grobowiec.

Nie udało im się znaleźć nawet jednej poszlaki zamku. Nic. Obadiah zasilił poszukiwania zaskakująco dużą kwotą, zatrudnił prywatnych detektywów, zespoły ochroniarskie, a nawet zaciągnął w teren część ich sprzętu, aby szukać wskazówek, sygnatur energii, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby wskazywać na to, że Tony wciąż gdzieś tam był. I nie znaleźli nawet najmniejszej poszlaki. Pepper wiedziała, _wiedziała_ , gdzie jest Tony – i to sprawiało, że ciężko jej było trzymać się nadziei. Pobyt w takim miejscu… z tą bestią śledzącą mieszkańców w ciemności, to po prostu za dużo.

Tony był albo martwy, albo uwięziony na zawsze, a ona musiała to zaakceptować i przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Nie chciałby, żeby opłakiwała go miesiącami.

Prawdę mówiąc, przyznała bezgłośnie, wyciągając naręcze dokumentów i kładąc je na biurku, tego _dokładnie_ by chciał. Ale została (tym)czasowo zatrudniona jako nowa asystentka Obadiaha (ku sporemu niezadowoleniu swojej poprzedniczki, która została zdegradowana do pozycji na recepcji) i musiała nauczyć się spychać wspomnienia z ukrytego w zimie zamku do tyłu głowy.

Poza tym, znając Tony’ego, równie dobrze mogło okazać się, że znajdzie jakiś sposób, żeby się uwolnić.

Wyciągnęła potrzebne dokumenty, odłożyła resztę do szafki, po czym ją zamknęła i szła właśnie z powrotem do salonu, kiedy Obadiah zawołał:

– Czy możemy tu wejść, Pepper? – Jego głos dobiegał sprzed wejścia do warsztatu. – Chciałem sprawdzić, czy nie leżą tam jakieś projekty reaktora łukowego. Mieliśmy kilka dobrych pomysłów jak go wykorzystać jako źródło energii odnawialnej, zanim wykradziono nam Tony’ego.

Pepper znieruchomiała. Wspomnienia pudełka owiniętego w brązowy papier zalały jej umysł.

Stary rektor wciąż tam leżał, oprawiony w stal i zamknięty w szkle. Prezent, którego Tony nigdy nie miał okazji otworzyć. Obadiah mógł go wziąć, rozpracować i być może jakaś mała część spuścizny Tony’ego przyniosłaby światu coś dobrego. Energia odnawialna była z całą pewnością czymś, czemu przyklasnąłby po swoim powrocie. Wymiana amunicji na megawaty. Był tylko jeden problem.

_Trzymaj Obadiaha poza moim warsztatem_.

Pepper spojrzała na jeden z czujników JARVISa i przyłożyła palec do ust. Czujnik mrugnął do niej raz. Wiadomość otrzymana.

– Tony zmienił wszystkie kody, zanim znowu znikł – zawołała w odpowiedzi. – Znudziło mu się to, że wiecznie ściszałam mu muzykę. A w każdym razie to, co on nazywa muzyką. Wydaje mi się, że chciał mi je przekazać, ale JARVIS nie może tego zrobić bez jego słowa.

– A, cholera – zaklął Obadiah. – Tam musi być prawdziwa kopalnia złota. Jak bardzo wzmocnione są te drzwi?

– Tony sam je zaprojektował. – Prawdę mówiąc, Pepper nie miała pojęcia, ile potrafią wytrzymać.

– Typowe – mruknął z żalem Obadiah. – W porządku, wynośmy się stąd. – Słychać było kroki na schodach, po czym Pepper zobaczyła ręce Obadiaha uniesione w geście przegranej, a potem całą resztę. – Może niektóre rzeczy po prostu nie były przeznaczone do masowej produkcji.

– Wybacz – odparła Pepper automatycznie. Żołądek jej się odrobinę skurczył. – Mam dokumenty, o które prosiłeś.

– Dobrze. Wezmę to pudło. Rozejrzyj się tu jeszcze raz, żeby sprawdzić, czy na pewno niczego nie zapomniałaś. – W głosie Obadiaha nie brzmiał nawet cień napięcia czy irytacji. Może Tony stał się odrobinę paranoiczny po swoim powrocie z Afganistanu.

Pepper przeszła się po domu, zamykając drzwi i opuszczając zasłony. Nie było tu tak naprawdę nic do zabrania ani odłożenia na później. Tony właściwie mieszkał w swoim warsztacie; to prawdopodobnie było jedyne miejsce, w którym czuł się komfortowo. Reszta domu stanowiła tylko zbędny dodatek.

Właśnie wchodziła do sypialni Tony’ego, kiedy zasłony same się opuściły, pogrążając pokój w ciemnościach. Wpuszczone w podłogę lampy rozbłysły jasno.

– _Panno Potts._

Pepper podskoczyła lekko.

– JARVIS. Przepraszam za tamto wcześniej. Tony bardzo nalegał, żeby nie pozwolić Obadiahowi wejść do warsztatu.

– _I miał dobre powody, o czym z przykrością muszę panią poinformować._

– Co?

– _Podczas łączenia się z moją siecią dane zawarte na osobistym tablecie pana Stane’a stały się dla mnie dostępne. Tak samo jak dostęp do połączenia z jego prywatnym serwerem_.

– Szpiegowałeś go? – wysyczała Pepper głosem pełnym przerażenia. – JARVIS, to nielegalne.

– _Powitałbym próby pojmania mnie przez siły policji z prawdziwą przyjemnością_ – odparł JARVIS. W jego uprzejmym głosie kryło się coś jeszcze. – _Panno Potts, proszę wstąpić do warsztatu w wolnej chwili_.

– Chyba kpisz – wyszeptała Pepper, po czym zorientowała się, że wścieka się na program komputerowy. To było coś tak… tak w stylu _Tony’ego_. – W porządku, ale nie mogę tego zrobić teraz. Jutro w nocy? Wymyślę jakiś powód, żeby tu wrócić. Ostatecznie ktoś musi opróżnić zamrażarkę i spiżarnię. To równie dobrze mogę być ja.

– _Być może warto byłoby również przyprowadzić ze sobą bezstronną osobę trzecią_.

– Zaczynasz mnie przerażać. Nie możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć teraz?

– _Obawiam się, że nie_.

– Dobrze, dobrze, postaram się wrócić jutro. – Zaczęła się szybko zastanawiać. James Rhodes nie pasował do tej roli, jako że był w wojsku i nie spełniał wymogów bezstronności, ale wśród jej znajomych tak naprawdę nie było nikogo, kto _nie maczał_ palców w biznesie z Tonym Starkiem i/lub Stark Industries. – Czy to wszystko?

– _Miłego dnia, panno Potts_. – Światła w pokoju zgasły.

Pepper stała w ciemnościach sam na sam z galopującymi myślami, póki nie wróciło jej opanowanie.

Stała tam bardzo, bardzo długo.

 

**Zamek Zlodowaciałego Serca**

– Chuchasz mi prosto w usta, mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Dlaczego stoisz tak blisko?

– Nie poruszaj się. Robię to po raz pierwszy od przeszło wieku.

– Jakaś oliwa cieknie mi po szyi.

– Lepsze to niż krew.

– Jest to jakaś racja. Kontynuuj. – Tony z powrotem położył ręce na stole, przy którym siedział, po czym podniósł podbródek, a opatrzone pazurami palce dotknęły jego szczęki, odchylając mu głowę do odpowiedniej pozycji.

Łuk był już skończony i leżał najspokojniej w świecie na stole za nim, razem ze świeżo naoliwionym kołczanem pełnym strzał. Zajęło to Tony’emu w ostatecznym rozrachunku sześć godzin; sześć godzin stapiania i kształtowania, i hartowania, i obrabiania; sześć godzin poparzonych opuszków palców i ściekającego po karku potu. Okazało się, że pozbycie się koszuli było genialnym pomysłem. Nawet z otwartym oknem w zaimprowizowanej zbrojowni szybko zrobił się skwar. Loki musiał wręcz kilka razy wycofać się na korytarz, żeby odpocząć od ciepła, ale wracał za każdym razem, a jego szkarłatne oczy mrużyły się ze skupieniem, kiedy obserwował Tony’ego przy pracy.

Kiedy Tony zakończył wywiązywanie się ze swojej części prawie-porozumienia, Loki zajął się jego przerośniętą brodą, używając natłuszczacza do ostrzenia broni z braku czegoś lepszego przypominającego piankę do golenia. Patrząc na to, jak sobie radził, doskonale znał się na używaniu brzytwy, oczyszczając twarz Tony’ego z kilku miesięcy kompletnego niedbalstwa w kwestii wyglądu. Tony z kolei starał się siedzieć tak cicho, jak tylko mógł, co – mówiąc szczerze – nie oznaczało wcale, że naprawdę siedział cicho.

A Loki wcale nie pomagał mu w koncentracji. Pomysł golenia wydawał się Tony’emu zupełnie rozsądny, kiedy na niego wpadł, ale siedzenie na stole z rogatym niebieskim gościem stojącym pomiędzy jego udami, z ustami cale od jego własnych, który do tego ustawiał mu głowę w odpowiedniej pozycji? Tak, to było dziwne. Głównie dlatego że Tony spędzał cały ten czas, myśląc, jak lodowi olbrzymi się całowali, skoro mieli dwa kły ostre jak jakieś cholerne noże. Może po prostu nie całowali się z języczkiem. Albo w ogóle, może tylko ludzie lubili pocałunki.

– Co takiego? – spytał Loki sztywno. Jasne, że wypadł z transu golenia akurat na czas, żeby zauważyć zainteresowanie Tony’ego swoimi ustami. Cholera.

– Nie masz nawet śladu owłosienia na twarzy. Kogo goliłeś, że jesteś w tym taki dobry?

Loki zamrugał, wycierając brzytwę i wracając do Tony’ego, żeby nałożyć na jego szyję warstwę oliwy. Chłodny palec przesunął się po jego skórze, pozostawiając za sobą strużkę tłuszczu.

– Mój brat został obdarowany wspaniałą brodą – powiedział, zaskakując tym Tony’ego. – Oczywiście, jako że sam miałem gładkie policzki i byłem o nią ogromnie zazdrosny, doszedłem do wniosku, że warto będzie dopuścić go do pewnego sekretu. Mianowicie, że jeśli pozwoli mi się ogolić moją magiczną brzytwą, jego broda natychmiast odrośnie i będzie dwa razy tak potężna. – W kąciku jego ust czaił się złośliwy uśmieszek. – Wpadł w ogromną wściekłość, kiedy zrozumiał.

– Diaboliczne. – Tony wykrzywił usta na bok, gdy brzytwa zaczęła oczyszczać jego policzek z owłosienia. – To ten sam brat, którego przez ciebie wykopali z waszego plemienia, nie?

– Plemie… nie do końca. Spodziewałem się kary dla mojego brata, ale nie na taką skalę. – Loki przekręcił twarz Tony’ego, przerywając wymianę spojrzeń. – Jak dziwne wydaje się, że wygnanie było jedyną karą, jaką Ojciec nakazał nam dzielić. Na samym końcu staliśmy się w czymś równi.

– Czy jego też wysłał do tego zamku? – Ręka trzymająca szczękę Tony’ego drgnęła lekko.

– Został zesłany na pustynię na trzy dni i szybko stał się przyjacielem rezydującej tam kobiety – odparł chłodno Loki. – Być może nadal by się tam znajdował, gdybym nie wysłał naszego najsilniejszego wartownika, aby go zabił. Jak zdajesz sobie sprawę, mój plan nie do końca spełnił pokładane w nim oczekiwania.

– Musiałeś go naprawdę nienawidzić – mruknął Tony, próbując sobie wyobrazić tę zazdrość i wściekłość.

– Kochałem go. – Loki odłożył brzytwę i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. – Jesteś już gotowy. Weź swój łuk i przekaż go. – Dyskretnie go obwąchał. – Wcześniejsza kąpiel byłaby wskazana.

– To obraźliwe. Daj mi zgadnąć: pocić się też nie potrafisz. – Tony przesunął dłonią po szczęce. Jego kozia bródka została idealnie przystrzyżona i podkreślona, a policzki były teraz tak gładkie i miękkie jak niesamowicie męskie płatki róży. Gładkość w obyciu podniosła się o odczuwalne pięćset procent. – Dzięki za pomoc w dbaniu o wygląd.

– Zabierz ze sobą wszystkie narzędzia. Od teraz sam możesz doglądać własnego wyglądu. – Loki owinął brzytwy kawałkiem skóry i położył na nich olej, rzemień i ostrzynkę, przesuwając to wszystko po stole w stronę Tony’ego. Jego wyraz twarzy stał się nagle zaabsorbowany, niemal zakłopotany.

Starając się nie pokazać po sobie, że dotknęła go ta nagła odprawa – czy zbrojownia nie należała teraz do niego? – Tony wyciągnął rękę po swoją koszulę i przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię, wpatrując się w ilość rzeczy, które musiał zabrać ze sobą. Clint mógł równie dobrze poczekać do jutra, kiedy będzie jasno, a Tony złapie kilka godzin snu. Zerkając ukradkiem na Lokiego, który rozglądał się po pokoju z wyrazem twarzy zbliżającym się do niekomfortowego, Tony przestał na chwilę planować i owinął palce wokół pokrytego metalem nadgarstka. Oczy, które nagle na niego spojrzały, były pochmurne.

– Co teraz? – spytał Loki szorstko. – Masz już wszystko, czego potrzebujesz.

– Tak, no i… – Tony wzruszył ramionami. – Dzięki. Za wszystko.

– Podziękowania przyjęte. – Wydawało się, że uczyniły Lokiego tylko jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwym. Poruszył lekko ramieniem, zaczynając wyciągać nadgarstek z ręki Tony’ego, ale jego dłoń została ponownie złapana w objęcia, tym razem ciaśniejsze. Na palcach Lokiego wciąż pozostawały resztki oleju, przez co lśniły lekko w świetle kominka jak niebieska satyna.

Niebieska satyna, pomyślał Tony z westchnieniem. Nie do wiary. Postępujące szaleństwo było niezwykle podobne do niedoboru snu.

– Czy mogę powiedzieć Clintowi, że dałeś mi łuk do modyfikacji? – Zbieranie punktów przyjaźni było prawdopodobnie jedyną rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić dla Lokiego. – Nie mam problemów z przypisaniem sobie całej zasługi, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale wydaje mi się, że będzie to dla niego znaczyło trochę więcej, jeśli będzie wiedział, że pomogłeś.

– Nie wydaje mi się, aby miało to jakieś znaczenie. – Loki zacisnął usta. – Opinia Bartona nie należy do moich zmartwień. Przypisz sobie całą zasługę, Tony. Ja nie mam dla niej zastosowania. – Strząsnął z siebie uścisk Tony’ego, splatając palce za płaszczem.

Tony mógł strawić tylko pewną konkretną ilość szczerze altruistycznego naprawiania relacji innych za nich, zanim zaczynał mieć wszystkiego dosyć. Loki i Clint, Natasza i Loki, Clint i Natasza, co, u licha ciężkiego, było z nimi wszystkimi nie tak? Dysfunkcyjni dranie z emocjonalnym zatwardzeniem, wszyscy, co do jednego. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że sam Tony doskonale pasował do tej szufladki, więc jeśli _on_ potrafił rozpoznać te znaki, to z nimi coś było naprawdę nie tak.

– Dobra – odparł krótko, składając wszystko na jednej kupce. Ubrał koszulę, żeby nie musieć jej nieść osobno, ale nie przejmował się zapinaniem guzików. – Możecie dalej wszyscy se robić, co wam się podoba. Widać, jak wam to pomaga. – Zarzucając sobie łuk i kołczan na ramię i ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie Lokiego, Tony skierował się do sypialni.

To nawet nie był jego problem, serio. Niech sami sobie radzą z tą napsutą krwią – wszystko to wydarzyło się dawno temu, na długo zanim jeszcze przybył do zamku. Może pozostali więźniowie potraciliby kompletnie rozum, gdyby nie mieli tego jednego nieprzyjemnego wydarzenia, o którym mogliby obsesyjnie rozmyślać.

Nie żeby Clint się tak zachowywał, przyznał Tony sam przed sobą. W sumie był jedynym, który _się nie przejmował_ tamtym dniem. I to właśnie ten „martw się dniem dzisiejszym” rodzaj optymizmu kupił sobie respekt Tony’ego, kiedy pozostała dwójka czaiła się i podkradała, i na zmianę piorunowała się wzrokiem.

Później, kiedy się kąpał, a brud i pot z pracy spływały z niego razem z wodą, wpadło Tony’emu do głowy, że kiedy zastanawiał się nad swoją dziwną relacją z Lokim, prawdopodobnie był to tylko skutek uboczny separacji tria. Nowa krew w domu. Ktoś, z kim można by pogadać, ktoś, kto nie będzie nikogo osądzał ani nie jest powodem do czucia się winnym. Mógłby być kimkolwiek, a i tak stałby się pupilkiem.

Tony dotknął językiem bolącego kącika ust i poczuł, jak na jego klatkę piersiową opada pusty ciężar zawodu. Ale samoświadomość była dobrą rzeczą, a przynajmniej Pepper tak zawsze mówiła. Może był najwyższy czas, żeby stać się tylko częścią zamku. Mógł być po prostu Tonym, błyskotliwym czasem-kowalem. Przypadkowym powiernikiem ich niemożliwego strażnika. Specjalistą od drobnych napraw i gorącej wody. Ta rola byłaby równie dobra jak każda inna, którą kiedykolwiek grał w swoim życiu.

_Jesteś mężczyzną, który ma wszystko… i nic._

– Zamknij się, staruszku – mruknął Tony, wspinając się na łóżko i naciągając kołdrę na siebie tak, że tłumiła blask reaktora łukowego. Zupełnie jakby mógł w ten sposób pozbyć się ducha przyjaciela i wszystkich jego ciągle powracających do niego słów. – Próbuję tutaj zrobić coś dobrego.

Zamknął oczy i ostatecznie zapadł w sen do słabego, rytmicznego odgłosu wydawanego przez skrzydła czegoś latającego na zewnątrz zamku.

 

Był gotowy.

Tony z dziwnym napięciem sprawdził po raz setny, czy rączka przymocowana do łuku na pewno jest w odpowiednim kształcie. Wiedział, że odwalił genialną robotę, ale zawsze istniała możliwość, że coś, co zrobił, nie jest zupełnie idealne. Z drugiej strony, teraz rączka wyglądała, jakby stanowiła część broni, a ciemny błysk metalu pasował kolorem do reszty oryginalnych składowych.

Położył łuk na stole w głównym korytarzu, gdzie światło było najlepsze; szeroka przestrzeń o niemożliwie wysokim sklepieniu, która mogła posłużyć jako znośne pole treningowe. Nie znajdowało się tu za wiele rzeczy do popsucia, a nagie kamienne ściany wyglądały na strzałoodporne. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, Tony był względnie przekonany, że Clint zapiszczy jak mała dziewczynka.

I jeśli Tony dobrze wyczaił jego rozkład dnia, to Barton zaraz przejdzie tędy w drodze do sali balowej. Prawdopodobnie planował wymienić w niej oliwę w latarniach albo przeprowadzić którąkolwiek część odnowień, na jaką przyszedł teraz czas. Tony wypiął się na cały ten projekt, żeby pracować nad łukiem, ze szczęśliwym przyzwoleniem Clinta i wszystkowiedzącym przewróceniem oczu Nataszy. Nie żeby mogła go krytykować, jako że zdecydowanie odmówiła swojej pomocy w „czyszczeniu jakiejkolwiek części tej cholernej zatęchłej krypty”.

Echo kroków doleciało do jego uszu. Przesunął ręką po łuku i odłożył go na stół, po czym przyjął nonszalancką pozę obok. Tony Stark nie łaził w kółko nerwowo. Nie próbował osiągnąć tym prezentem nic szczególnego. Zajął się nim tylko po to, żeby zabić czas. Wszystko było w porządku.

A potem nic nie było w porządku, bo to Loki wyłonił się z zacienionego korytarza, szeroki w barach i zwalisty w swoim wilczym futrze i płaszczu. Jego oczy zabłysły rubinowoczerwono w porannym krytykującym wszystko spojrzeniu.

Loki. Na zewnątrz za dnia z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli.

Tony poczuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach, ale nie miał za bardzo czasu na zadanie żadnego pytania, bo wtedy pojawił się spieszący się Clint z zasmolonym drewnianym wiadrem, wciąż z nieco zaspanym wyrazem twarzy i włosami sterczącymi w dziwne strony.

Clint zerknął na Tony’ego i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, podnosząc podbródek w powitaniu. Po czym zauważył Lokiego jakiś ułamek sekundy później i niemal wywalił się o własne stopy, prawie wywracając wiadro i z trudem je łapiąc. Coś w środku zachlupotało.

– Szefie? Co się stało? – zapytał Clint z obawą, odkładając wiadro. Jako że jego wzrok przykleił się niemal do lodowego olbrzyma w kącie, Tony mógłby się założyć, że Clint nie zauważył nawet łuku z kołczanem. Typowe. _Typowe_. – Nie jesteś… Zazwyczaj nie… Znaczy, nie mówię, że nie możesz ani nic, w końcu to twój zamek i w ogóle… – Clint przełknął ślinę, zmuszając się do zamilknięcia. Tony poczuł ciekawy przypływ sympatii, obserwując, jak Barton patrzy tak na Lokiego. Biedny idiota myślał, że coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie tak.

Loki przyglądał się uważnie Clintowi przez chwilę.

– Udzieliłeś mi wczoraj pomocy przy wyjściu z rzeki – powiedział nagle. Clint niemal podskoczył. – Po trzech latach skrajnego przerażenia przy samym przebywaniu w mojej obecności pokonałeś swój lęk i spróbowałeś mi pomóc. – Loki zrobił krok naprzód. – Powiedz mi, co uległo zmianie.

Clint otarł usta, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować, i rzucił ukradkowo Tony’emu spojrzenie pełne paniki. Ta, jakby mógł cokolwiek mu teraz powiedzieć.

– Nic. Ja… Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem – powiedział Clint drżącym głosem. – Pewnie tę samą głupią rzecz, która przyszła mi na myśl, kiedy znalazłem cię znokautowanego na dole schodów. – Przeczesał włosy koloru piasku trzęsącą się ręką. – To miejsce jest moim domem i… Pewnie to ciebie też czyni domem.

Loki spojrzał na niego.

– Dom – powtórzył, brzmiąc, jakby się dusił. Clint spiekł żałosnego raczka, wyglądając na desperacko nieszczęśliwego kierunkiem, w którym zmierza rozmowa. Ale popchnął ją do przodu tak czy siak.

– Znaczy, no ej, no, szefie. Przerażasz mnie jak chuj, ale tak czy siak pomogę ci w potrzebie. Nieważne, o co by chodziło. – Podrapał się po karku z zażenowaniem. – A poza tym wcale nie pomogłem za wiele. Tylko trochę pociągnąłem cię za ramię czy coś.

W opinii Tony’ego te słowa były szczere, ale nieco za bardzo sobie ubliżające jak na jego gust. Ale z drugiej strony, nie on był Clintem Bartonem. Słowa Clinta wywarły też wpływ na Lokim, ale kompletnie inny. Szef zamknął na chwilę oczy i westchnął cicho, a to westchnienie brzmiało, jakby pochodziło z głębi duszy. Smutek przegonił na chwilę zdziwienie z jego twarzy, a potem też zniknął. Loki otworzył oczy i wyciągnął rękę do Clinta. Trzymał w niej coś.

– Wydaje mi się, że będziesz tego wkrótce potrzebował – powiedział, wciskając Clintowi w spoconą dłoń mały nóż. Z dogodnego miejsca do obserwacji, jakie miał, Tony zauważył, że Loki mimo wszystko powziął wszelkie środki ostrożności, żeby go nie dotknąć. – Postaraj się nie wpaść do strumienia, jeśli zdecydujesz się wystrugać coś z rosnących na zewnątrz drzew. Mam ciężki sen i wolałbym nie być ponownie obudzony od uderzenia kamieniem w szczękę.

– Wybacz – powiedział słabo Clint, który większą część swojej uwagi poświęcał obecnie kozikowi. – Hej, ten nóż ma świetne ostrze. Miałem kiedyś bardzo podobny, do ostrzenia strzał. Nigdy nie ufałem temu wcześniej przygotowanemu gównu, które próbowali we mnie wmusić.

Wargi Lokiego drgnęły lekko.

– Jeśli nóż robi na tobie wrażenie, prawdopodobnie w twoim interesie byłoby się obrócić.

– O, nie, proszę, kontynuujcie ignorowanie mojego istnienia – powiedział Tony, opierając się na brzegu stołu i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Clint zerknął na niego. – Po prostu zabiorę moje dziecko, produkt mojej krwi, potu i łez, gdzie indziej, może użyję go, żeby przytrzymać moje okno otwarte na oścież…

Zrozumienie zaokrągliło komicznie oczy Clinta, kiedy w końcu po raz pierwszy skoncentrował się na tym cholernym stole. Ruszył do przodu, rzucając niepewne spojrzenie przez ramię, łokciem odsunął Tony’ego z drogi, i zagapił się na łuk.

Patrzył naprawdę długo. Nie dotykając go, nie reagując nawet w pełni świadomie, Clint tylko ostrożnie zacisnął prawą dłoń w luźną pięść i przycisnął ją do brzucha, jakby nie był pewien, czy zaraz nie zwymiotuje. Przez krótki, przerażający moment Tony miał wrażenie, że zrobił coś źle. Może Clint nigdy nie spodziewał się, że dotrzyma obietnicy. Może nie chciał takiego przypomnienia o swojej uszkodzonej ręce albo myślał, że nie będzie taki dobry jak kiedyś.

Clint podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Tony’ego oczami pełnymi niedowierzenia.

– Cholera. Serio zrobiłeś mi łuk – wyszeptał. – Jakim cudem… facet, wczoraj nie mieliśmy nawet drewna. – Wyciągnął rękę i przesunął palcami po uchwycie w stylu kastetu. Jego jabłko Adama uniosło się, kiedy przełknął ślinę. – Czy mogę go wypróbować?

Rozkładając ręce, Tony cofnął się o kilka kroków.

– Baw się dobrze.

Tony nie był pewien, czy powinien powiedzieć Clintowi o tym, skąd wziął łuk, więc wycofał się do miejsca, w którym stał Loki, bliżej klatki schodowej. Clint szybko przyjrzał się kołczanowi i strzałom, odrzucając kilka z nich, póki nie znalazł jakiejś, co to szczególnie mu się spodobała. Loki pochylił się w stronę Tony’ego konspiracyjnie.

– Czy celowo sprawdzałeś wczoraj moją cierpliwość, abym tu zszedł?

– Nie – odparł Tony szeptem, trącając ramię Lokiego swoim. – Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Czemu zmieniłeś zdanie?

– Nie udawaj skromności. Jesteś w tym przerażająco zły.

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

– Jestem świetny we wszystkim. Wszystkim poza rozumieniem cię.

– Dobrze – mruknął Loki. – Nie ścierpiałbym, gdybym miał stać się dla ciebie przewidywalnym, Tony Starku. Instynkt mówi mi, że znalazłbyś to nudnym.

Tony zagryzł wargę, żeby powstrzymać uśmiech.

– A ty chcesz dalej być dla mnie interesujący, o to ci chodzi? Wiesz, nie bierz tego jako okazji do odpuszczenia sobie czy coś, ale mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że nigdy mi się nie zestarzejesz.

Loki roześmiał się; parsknął prawdziwym, cholera jasna, śmiechem, bez żadnej goryczy czy wściekłości, która mogłaby się za tym kryć. Clint obrócił się w ich stronę, a w jego spojrzeniu było coś podobnego do zdziwienia. Loki tylko zerknął na Tony’ego i uśmiechnął się, a jego ostre zęby oparły się o dolną wargę.

– O, nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia.

Tony był nieco zaniepokojony tym komentarzem, ale zbyt ogłuszony uśmiechem, żeby wymyślić jakąś dowcipną odpowiedź, więc tylko posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, a potem zwrócił uwagę z powrotem na Clinta, który testował właśnie uchwyt łuku. Jego palce ciekawsko napinały się wewnątrz metalowej struktury.

– Więc chwyta się normalnie, ale ten uchwyt pomaga tak, że nie muszę używać siły ręki, żeby napiąć cięciwę? Nie muszę jej trzymać jakoś mocno? – Spojrzał na Tony’ego niepewnie. – Dobrze to wszystko zrozumiałem?

Tony przytaknął.

– Tak, na tym opiera się projekt. Ale nie spiesz się ani nic…

Clint tylko się zaśmiał.

– Tony, tylko tak się z ciebie nabijam. Wiem, jak strzelać z łuku, człowieku. – Nałożył strzałę na cięciwę, a potem ją naciągnął. Wziął głęboki, oczyszczający oddech i, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc, wstał, obrócił się na pięcie i podniósł łuk wysoko, patrząc uważnie, przysuwając rękę do policzka i wypuścił strzałę miękko, płynnie. Wzbiła się wysoko, niemal za szybko, żeby to zauważyć, i poszybowała wprost w stronę klatki schodowej po przeciwnej stronie korytarza. Dźwięk metalu uderzającego w coś i wbijającego się w kamień odbił się echem w ciszy.

– Poleciała dwa cale za bardzo w lewo – powiedział Clint z rozczarowaniem. Poprawił uchwyt ręki na łuku. – Ale nie jest źle.

Tony wbił spojrzenie w łuk, podchodząc, żeby sprawdzić jego wymiary.

– Myślałem, że udało mi się zrobić go perfekcyjnie. – Mógł oderwać uchwyt i zważyć go ponownie. Jeszcze raz wykuć uchwyt, gdyby było trzeba.

Clint tylko zamrugał.

– Nie, nie łuk. Cel. Nie trafiłem.

– Jak możesz to wiedzieć? – spytał Loki, wyciągając szyję, żeby spojrzeć w stronę schodów. W odpowiedzi otrzymał wzruszenie ramion.

– Poczułem to w tym samym momencie, w którym ją wypuściłem. – Clint odłożył łuk i podbiegł do strzały, okrążając schody. Nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, Tony podążył tam za nim, a Loki deptał mu po piętach.

Strzała wbiła się w niczym niewyróżniający się kawałek kamiennej podłogi, kilka metrów od dołu wielkiej klatki schodowej. Musiała się od czegoś odbić rykoszetem, żeby tam trafić.

– Jeśli celowałeś w podłogę, to muszę przyznać, że powinieneś dostać od sędziów najwyższe noty – powiedział Tony niepewnie. Ukląkł i zauważył, że kamień wokół skały jest odłupany. – A co to?

Clint wyciągnął strzałę, ale to Loki mu odpowiedział.

– To miejsce, w którym moja czaszka spotkała się z podłogą tego popołudnia, kiedy uszkodziłem rękę Bartona.

Och. Tony pokiwał głową.

– Cóż. Niech i tak będzie. – Odwrócił się do Clinta. – Kiedy powiedziałeś, że jesteś niezły w te klocki, nie myślałem, że potrafisz strzelić z zamkniętymi oczami w stronę jadącego pociągu i trafić cholernego zająca prosto w tyłek.

– Trochę tym się kiedyś zajmowałem. – Clint się uśmiechał, ale ukradkowe spojrzenia wskazywały na to, że z wielką chęcią poświęciłby całą uwagę kołczanowi pełnemu strzał, który wciąż leżał na stole. Palce go świerzbiły. Tony potrafił to zrozumieć lepiej niż większość ludzi. – Czy nic się nie stanie, jeśli użyję jeszcze kilku z tych strzał? Mogę naprawić latarnie w sali balowej później?

Pełną konfuzji chwilę zajęło Tony’emu zorientowanie się, że facet prosi Lokiego o pozwolenie. Biorąc pod uwagę drgnięcie brwi szefa, ten sam miał problem ze zorientowaniem się w sytuacji.

– Tylko upewnij się, że nikogo nie zabijesz ani nie zranisz, nieważne, jak kusząca by okazja nie była. – Spochmurniał. – Nie pragnę mieć broni lecących we mnie ze wszystkich możliwych kierunków.

– Jasne. – Clint obrócił się do Tony’ego. – Ten, no, powinniśmy się przytulić. Bo jestem kurewsko wzruszony. – Nie pytając o dalsze pozwolenia ani nie pozwalając mu na protesty, Clint podszedł do niego, jego szczupłe ramiona objęły go nieco za mocno, a pokryty zarostem policzek przycisnął mu się do szczęki.

– Tylko nie próbuj mnie znowu pocałować – mruknął Tony, odwdzięczając się za lekko bolesny uścisk swoim własnym. Clint tylko roześmiał się w jego ramię i walnął go raz w plecy.

– Spróbuj mnie tylko powstrzymać, dupku – odparł, cmokając Tony’ego w szyję mocno i siarczyście. Wywiązała się z tego krótka walka na dźganie i popychanie, aż Clint ostatecznie pozwolił się odepchnąć, wciąż śmiejąc się ze wszystkich sił swojej głęboko zdeprawowanej duszy. – Dzięki za łuk, Tony. Podoba mi się twoja kozia bródka.

– Śpij z jednym okiem otwartym, Barton. Mówię serio.

– Pierdolisz, facet – zdążył odpowiedzieć Clint, po czym zniknął, prawdopodobnie zgarniając łuk i strzały, żeby pokazać je Nataszy. Tony przechylił głowę i potarł szyję z mieszaniną irytacji i rozbawienia. Jasne, że granice przestrzeni osobistej zawsze były nieco rozmyte w przypadku Clinta, no ale hej.

Zimne palce odsunęły kołnierzyk koszuli od jego szyi. Loki pochylił się w jego stronę i wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos, ni to zdziwienia, ni to szoku.

– Co, co… – Tony zamarł w miejscu. – Powiedz mi, że nie zrobił tego, co myślę, że zrobił. – Palec potarł delikatną skórę.

– To naprawdę imponujący odcień różu. – Znalazł się kolejny, co to nie rozumie terminu „przestrzeń osobista”.

– Właśnie dlatego chciałeś, żebym przypisał sobie całą zasługę, nie? Ty diable.

Loki parsknął śmiechem.

– Nigdy nie zachowywał się z taką otwartością wobec mnie. Muszę przyznać, stanowiło to niezłą rozrywkę.

– Ta, jasne, śmiej się ze mnie – mruknął Tony z niezadowoleniem, łapiąc za palce na kołnierzyku. – Ale kiedy Natasza to zobaczy, powiem, że to twoja sprawka.

Loki prychnął cicho, ewidentnie rozproszony dotykiem Tony’ego, obracając jego rękę. Kiedy zobaczył na niej lekkie poparzenia, nakładające się na miejsca, gdzie się dotykali wczoraj, zmarszczył brwi. Z jego wyrazu twarzy znikła większość rozbawienia, zastąpiona czymś surowym i niemal pełnym zastanowienia.

– To od pracy w kuźni – powiedział Tony, poruszając palcami. – Poparzyłem się trochę mimo rękawic.

– Twoja siła ducha maskuje to, jak delikatny jesteś jako śmiertelnik. – Chłodne palce wsunęły się pomiędzy jego, pomagając nieco uśmierzyć pozostałości po bólu, które Tony wciąż czuł. – Jednym ciosem mógłbym niemal rozerwać cię na kawałki. Nawet dotyk nieostrożnych ust może spowodować siniaki. – Ręka dotknęła jego reaktora łukowego, którego poświatę widać było przez koszulę. – Nie podoba mi się to.

Tony przykrył jego dłoń swoją. Do tego czasu stała się niemal zbyt zimna, żeby jej dotykać, a pełne smutku oczy Lokiego mówiły, że to wie.

– Wiesz co? Mnie też. – Tony pozwolił, żeby jego ręka opadła i patrzył na to, jak Loki wycofuje się z krótkim westchnieniem, chowając dłonie pod płaszczem. Patrzył już na klatkę schodową. – Nie daj się zastrzelić w drodze powrotnej.

– Ty także, Tony.

Kiedy szef znikł u siebie, Tony podszedł do wiadra z olejem, które przyniósł Clint, dochodząc do wniosku, że ponowne napełnienie latarń było czymś, z czym nawet on nie powinien mieć problemów. A i tak jeszcze nie widział sali balowej.

Gdy przechodził obok małej alkowy w korytarzu, mignęły mu błękit i czerwień, co przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Natasza opierała się o ścianę, a jej zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego, jakby mogły zobaczyć jego duszę.

– Hej? – zaczepił ją Tony, kiedy nic nie powiedziała. Podniósł olej. – Wiadro lubrykantu dla pani?

Zamrugała i skrytykowała go spojrzeniem.

– Jeśli zamierzasz dalej tak flirtować z szefem, możesz je równie dobrze zachować dla siebie.

Natasza najwyraźniej postanowiła nie napawać się tym, jak doprowadziła Tony’ego do stanu, w którym nie potrafi wydusić z siebie ani słowa, bo tylko obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, a spódnica jej niebieskiej sukienki poruszała się płynnie razem z jej krokami.

Tony właśnie w tej chwili doszedł do wniosku, że całe to szpiegowanie oficjalnie przekroczyło pewną granicę i stało się przeciwnością uroczości.

 

**Biuro Dyrektora Nicka Fury’ego – Położenie Utajnione**

– Agent Coulson. Proszę, powiedz mi, że jesteś tutaj, bo znalazłeś coś w sprawie Starka.

– Mam dwie rzeczy, proszę pana – odparł spokojnie Coulson. – I będzie chciał pan usłyszeć obie. Przechwyciliśmy pakiet danych pobranych do sieci Starka dzisiaj rano. Wygląda na to, że ktoś korzystał z niej prawie pół godziny, żeby je uzyskać. Moi ludzie śledzili Obadiaha Stane’a…

– Tego samego Stane’a, który niedawno wybrał się na wycieczkę do Afganistanu z oddziałem bojowym ludzi?

– Tak jest, proszę pana. On i Virginia Potts odwiedzili posiadłość niecałe sześć godzin temu w celu uzyskania dostępu do firmowych dokumentów. W trakcie tego procesu ktoś nawiązał połączenie z siecią Stane’a, przeskanował jego serwer i skopiował z niego szereg dokumentów. Udało nam się to wychwycić tylko z tego powodu, że umieściliśmy bezprzewodową pluskwę u Starka po tym, jak zniknął.

Fury zmarszczył brwi.

– Kto, u jasnej cholery, ma jaja włamywać się Stane’owi na serwer? Sami próbowaliśmy się tam wcześniej dostać. Technologie Starka zawsze były wrzodem na dupie.

– Nie wiemy, proszę pana, ale ktokolwiek to był, potrzebował w przybliżeniu jeden koma osiem sekundy.

Fury spojrzał na niego swoim surowym spojrzeniem jednego oka, opierając łokcie o blat wypolerowanego biurka. Nie było na nim ani jednej kartki papieru, tylko smukły monitor i kubek na wpół wypitej zimnej kawy. Fluorescencyjne światło odbijało się w jego skórzanej opasce na oko, przyciągając uwagę do przypominającej pajęczynę sieci blizn, która ją otaczała.

Stojący przed biurkiem z czarną teczką pod pachą Coulson czekał cierpliwie, aż Fury przemówi. Obaj dawno temu przekroczyli punkt, w którym byliby onieśmieleni w swojej obecności. Prawdę mówiąc, Coulson miał teorię, że Fury lubił zabawiać się w próbę odczytania jego wyrazu twarzy.

– Jak bardzo spodoba mi się ta nowa informacja?

Coulson pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech.

– Jak już powiedziałem, proszę pana, mam dwie rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich jest nagranie, które pokazuje, że Obadiah Stane zaaranżował morderstwo Tony’ego Starka po prezentacji Jerycha. Posiadam również dowody na zyski ze spekulacji wojennych, ale do tego jeszcze wrócę.

Fury rozparł się na krześle.

– Dlaczego czuję, jakby mój dzień miał stać się bardzo dobry albo bardzo zły w zależności od tego, co teraz powiesz? – Kopnął krzesło stojące po przeciwnej stronie biurka. Coulson zaakceptował je łaskawie i położył swoją teczkę razem z zawartością przed sobą.

– Stane prowadził dochodzenie na temat obecnego miejsca pobytu Starka, używając do tego wielu rodzajów urządzeń wykrywających energię, które przeczesywały jego ostatnie znane miejsce pobytu i okolicę. W rezultacie uzyskał śladową sygnaturę energii, ale jej nie zrozumiał. Rzecz jasna przeszukałem naszą własną bazę danych w poszukiwaniu czegoś podobnego. – Coulson nachylił się do Fury’ego. – I znalazłem coś.

– Nie pierdol mi tutaj z tymi teatralnymi gestami. Co to było?

Coulson przesunął teczkę po blacie, otwierając ją. Nick Fury stwierdził, że wpatruje się w wyostrzone zdjęcie ogromnego krateru na pustyni.

– Co pamięta pan o naszym starym dobrym znajomym, Donaldzie Blake’u?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miłego czytania!

**Biuro Dyrektora Nicka Fury’ego – Położenie Utajnione**

– Skończone, proszę pana. Nie była to nasza najczystsza robota, biorąc pod uwagę cel cyberataku, ale uzyskiwanie informacji zostało zakończone. Utrzymaliśmy przy tym minimalny poziom wycieku danych podczas całego procesu.

– Dobrze. – Fury nie mrugnął nawet okiem. – Jakiś chojrak, który chciałby wskoczyć za nami do króliczej dziury, jest absolutnie ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej obecnie potrzebujemy. Czy jesteśmy choć o cal bliżej odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego odczyty energii z Kanionu Przesilenia są porównywalne ze wzorem zdjętym z Bifrostu? Kto, u licha ciężkiego, chciałby porwać Starka?

Coulson pokręcił głową.

– Mogę tylko podejrzewać, że udało mu się wdepnąć w coś, co powinien był omijać szerokim łukiem. Minęło już ponad dwadzieścia lat, od kiedy Asgard po raz ostatni wszedł nam w paradę. – I stanowiłoby to wielką ulgę dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, gdyby zastanawiali się nad kolejnym takim krokiem następne dwadzieścia. Ale jeśli Stark miał stać się ceną za utrzymanie pokoju, decyzję można było uznać za podjętą.

– Hm. Absolutnie nie potrzebujemy teraz kolejnego Puente Antiguo. – Fury zamrugał, przypominając sobie coś, po czym prychnął. – Wciąż byłeś wtedy jeszcze żółtodziobem. Czy Foster nie przywaliła ci wtedy w twarz teczką?

– Tak proszę pana. Skończyło się na trzech szwach. Mój zwierzchnik z tamtego okresu nie współczuł mi za bardzo.

Fury uśmiechnął się.

– Miałem ręce pełne roboty związanej z podejrzewanym najazdem kosmitów.

– Prawdopodobne wytłumaczenie, proszę pana. – Kiedy odprawa się zakończyła, Coulson zrobił krok w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy coś zaświtało mu w głowie. – Czy ma pan jakieś polecenia odnośnie sprawy ze Stane’em?

– Na razie nie. – Fury podniósł się na nogi, obszedł biurko i podszedł do okna. Na zewnątrz poza ciemnym niebem, zupełnie typowym dla późnej letniej nocy, nie było nic poza światłami do lądowania dla samolotu i piasków pustyni. – Stane dobrze po sobie posprzątał i patrząc na dane wywiadowcze, które uzyskaliśmy, jego relacje z Dziesięcioma Pierścieniami skończyły się, kiedy Starkowi udało się uciec. Jeśli sam się w nic nie wkopie, nie mamy na niego za wiele. Ach, żeby to wszystko cholera wzięła.

Coulson tylko przytaknął.

– Będę dalej obserwował sytuację na wypadek zmiany.

– Daj mi tylko znać, jeśli Tony Stark nagle spadnie z nieba.

 

**Rezydencja Tony’ego Starka – Malibu, Kalifornia**

– Dobra, JARVIS, mam nadzieję, że to, co chciałeś mi przekazać, jest tego warte. Mam wrażenie, że powinnam była zarzucić siatkę kamuflującą na mój samochód, kiedy parkowałam.

Była to przesada. Pepper prawie postanowiła pojechać trzema różnymi autobusami, a następnie złapać podwózkę tylko po to, żeby Obadiah nie mógł sprawdzić położenia jej firmowego samochodu. Nie żeby miał jakiś powód to zrobić albo coś podejrzewał, ale ostrzeżenie JARVISa wciąż odbijało się echem w jej uszach od chwili, kiedy ostatnio z nim rozmawiała, i Pepper powoli docierała na skraj paranoi. Co mogło być tak ważne, że nawet Sztuczna Inteligencja Tony’ego się niepokoiła?

Pepper zamknęła za sobą drzwi warsztatu, nie kłopocząc się zapalaniem światła, przysunęła sobie ulubione krzesło Tony’ego i usiadła na nim, wdychając zapach skóry i zwietrzałej benzyny. Czuła się trochę jak włamywacz, siedząc tak w ciemności i absolutnej ciszy. Warsztat, jeśli zabrało się z niego Tony’ego, składał się tylko z szykownych samochodów, drogiego sprzętu i ciągu ciemnych ekranów komputerowych.

– JARVIS – powtórzyła Pepper, kiedy wciąż nic się nie stało. – Pobudka.

Bladoniebieskie światła zapaliły się powoli, jedno po drugim, co stanowiło zaspany odpowiednik tej zazwyczaj kryształowo jasnej i błyskawicznej funkcjonalności i gotowości, którą otrzymywał Tony. Czyżby ktoś tu kogoś faworyzował?

– _Dobry-bry-bry wieczór-ór-ór, panno Potts-s._ – Ekrany JARVISa zamigotały dziwnie, zupełnie jakby mrugał ze zdumieniem. – _Ekhem. Przepraszam najmocniej, wygląda na to, że złapałem wirusa. Chwileczkę._

– Co takiego? – spytała Pepper z dezorientacją, kiedy JARVIS nagle wyłączył się z interaktywnych ekranów, na których zamiast tego pojawił się pasek wczytywania. Wirus z sieci Obadiaha? JARVIS z pewnością wyłapałby go wcześniej. Ostatecznie to Tony go zbudował. Pepper przygryzła wargę, pochylając się do przodu, gdy wczytywanie osiągnęło sto procent i JARVIS wrócił do bycia online.

– _Bardzo interesujące_. – JARVIS nie brzmiał na zachwyconego. – _Mój system został zeszłej nocy chwilowo skompromitowany przy użyciu tego samego portu, przez który uzyskałem dostęp do sieci pana Stane’a. Wygląda na to, że w rezultacie tego działania utraciłem dane._

Pepper opadła z powrotem na krzesło. Nie istniało coś takiego jak zbiegi okoliczności, nie?

– Daj mi zgadnąć – powiedziała, pocierając bolące nagle czoło. – Straciłeś te pliki, które chciałeś mi pokazać.

– _Najmocniej proszę o wybaczenie, panno Potts-s-s…_ – Sztucznie wykreowany głos JARVISa przeszedł w niski bełkot, a jego światła momentalnie zgasły. Trzydzieści sekund później zapaliły się ponownie ze swoją normalną jasnością w 3D. Kiedy po raz kolejny przemówił, jego głos był przyjemny. Brzmiał na niemal zaskoczonego. – _Dobry wieczór, panno Potts. Jak mogę pani pomóc?_

W piersi Pepper zabulgotała frustracja. Wszędzie te ślepe uliczki, pomyślała z furią, podnosząc rysik z biurka Tony’ego i rzucając nim w ścianę na drugim końcu pokoju. To, co zrobiła, było małostkowe i niedojrzałe, ale _przynajmniej coś zrobiła_. Dlaczego nie wymyśliła wczoraj jakiejś wymówki i nie weszła do warsztatu wcześniej? Nie, zamiast tego postąpiła ostrożnie i poczekała, jak zawsze. Niezawodna i przewidywalna Pepper Potts.

Może najwyższa pora zacząć patrzeć na sprawę pod innym kątem.

– JARVIS – zaczęła powoli. – Kto ma na tyle zaawansowany sprzęt, żeby włamać się do twoich systemów i nie pozostawić po sobie śladów?

– _Ryzykując, że zabrzmię dość arogancko, panno Potts, powiem, że nie wydaje mi się, aby tak zaawansowany system istniał._ – JARVIS zamilkł na chwilę. – _A przynajmniej pod warunkiem, że pan Stark osobiście_ _nie dostał na niego zamówienia._

Pepper pomachała nogami, zrzucając z nich buty.

– W porządku, a dla kogo Tony ostatnio odwalał programowanie? Oficjalnie albo i nie, nieważne. Czy ktokolwiek… – Zastanowiła się mocno. – Czy ktokolwiek dostał przybliżoną bazę źródłową programowania Tony’ego, żeby na niej pracować? Ktokolwiek w ogóle?

JARVIS przez chwilę nie odpowiadał.

– _Czy pragnie pani, abym przeprowadził intensywne poszukiwania, panno Potts?_

– Zdefiniuj „intensywne” – odparła Pepper ostrożnie. Gdyby Sztuczna Inteligencja mogła się uśmiechać, była pewna, że JARVIS szczerzyłby teraz zęby.

– _Wydaje mi się, że w tych okolicznościach im mniej pani wie, tym lepiej dla wszystkich zainteresowanych._

Stojące przed nią ekrany eksplodowały błękitem i czernią, zalane przez ciągi informacji, które pojawiały się i znikały za szybko, żeby mogła cokolwiek odczytać.

– JARVIS – powiedziała słabo. – Czy Tony cię takim stworzył? Takim… bezpośrednim? – _Występnym_ , chciała powiedzieć. Ale ostatecznie, jak wczoraj powiedział, nikt nie mógłby go bezpośrednio zaaresztować.

– _Nie dokładnie takim, nie. Jednakowoż w świetle zniknięcia pana Starka i niepokojącego raportu diagnostycznego, który uświadomił mi, że moje funkcje są od niedawna skompromitowane, z ogromną przyjemnością przeprowadzę śledztwo, używając do tego tych samych nieczystych metod, które zostały użyte w moim przypadku._

– W gruncie rzeczy to ty zacząłeś – stwierdziła Pepper, wyginając usta w uśmiechu.

– _Ależ nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił_ – odparł zdecydowanie JARVIS. – _Panno Potts, moje poszukiwania zajmą nieco czasu. Gdyby chciała go pani spożytkować, znajdzie pani osobisty, zabezpieczony StarkPad pana Starka pod poduszką z lewej strony kanapy, obok barku. Proszę go zabrać ze sobą._

Pepper obróciła się na krześle, podeszła do kanapy i znalazła tablet. Sprawdziła kształt wejścia z boku, żeby upewnić się, że ma ładowarkę z odpowiednią końcówką, po czym zaniosła go przed ekrany JARVISa.

– Czy możesz ze mną rozmawiać przez tablet? – Pepper mogłaby przysiąc, że nie zamierzała zabrzmieć tak samotnie, ale jakąś część tego dało się słyszeć w jej głosie, bo przesączyło się do niego przez rysy w masce spokoju. Od wydarzeń w zamku pojawiło się ich więcej. – Tak mi głupio. Czuję się, jakbym powinna już to wiedzieć.

– _Proszę się tym nie przejmować, panno Potts_.

– Pepper – poprawiła go. – Na litość boską, jeśli mamy wspólnie łamać prawo, zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu.

– _Będę próbował osiągnąć ten cel w przyszłości._

Pepper włożyła tablet do torebki i założyła z powrotem buty, a następnie wyszła z warsztatu i wspięła się ponownie po schodach.

Może najwyższa pora, żeby zacząć myśleć jak Tony, jeśli chciała gdziekolwiek dojść w swoich poszukiwaniach. Jeśli oznaczało to włamanie się do każdej znanej, dobrze zabezpieczonej tajemnej agencji z wysoko rozwiniętą technologią, jaka istniała w całym państwie, niech i tak będzie. Jeśli JARVIS był w stanie się do nich dostać, to może na to zasługiwali. A jeśli mu się to uda, to będzie musiała porozmawiać z kimś jeszcze.

Kiedy już wróciła na autostradę, wybrała opcję sterowania głosem, a światła miasta w oddali błyszczały jak klejnoty. Po raz pierwszy od tygodni w Pepper rozżarzyło się coś przypominającego prawdziwą nadzieję. Może jednak uda jej się znaleźć jakieś odpowiedzi.

– Połącz z Jamesem Rhodesem.

 

**Zamek Zlodowaciałego Serca**

Przez dłuższą chwilę w zamku panowała zadziwiająco przyjemna atmosfera. Tony nie chciał tego powiedzieć za głośno na wypadek, gdyby łuk Clinta się złamał i Loki znowu pokrył jakieś pomieszczenie warstwami lodu, ale jeśli zapomnieć o obawie przed zapeszeniem, w ciemnych kamiennych ścianach Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca zdecydowanie zapanowała atmosfera dobrego humoru i jowialności.

Dzierżąc łuk w dłoni, Clint Barton, którego znał Tony, sprawiał wrażenie… większego. Jego usta często wyginały się w uśmieszku, co wcześniej się nie zdarzało, a niebieskie oczy błyszczały intensywnie, sugerując wymownie, że zrzucił z siebie swoją dawną osobowość miłego kolesia – a w każdym razie do momentu, w którym strzała trafi w cel. Potem na powrót stawał się gwiżdżącym, pełnym radości chaosem, co niezmiernie bawiło Tony’ego. Słownikowy przykład chwytania życia na nowo.

Nawet Loki stał się odrobinę bardziej towarzyski, jakby odnowiony przepływ energii w zamku ożywił też jakąś jego część. Nie starał się wpadać przypadkowo na Tony’ego i Clinta, ale złość, która wydawała się wcześniej jego integralną częścią, była w większości nieobecna, kiedy się mijali. Czasami nawet pierwszy się odzywał, co stanowiło prawdziwy krok milowy w jego przypadku. Clint znajdował się w trakcie wymyślania jakiegoś powodu, żeby porządnie z nim porozmawiać, co z punktu widzenia Tony’ego składało się jak na razie w większości z prokastynacji. Może niektóre sprawy potrzebowały trochę więcej czasu, żeby się zmienić.

Jedyną osobą, która zmieniła się na gorsze, była Natasza. Nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywała się szczególnie towarzysko, nie licząc pijackich rozmów w refektarzu ani tych kilku razów, kiedy przyłączyła się do nich z nudów, ale od kiedy Clint dostał swój łuk, a Tony wpadł wtedy na nią na korytarzu, coś zdecydowanie się zmieniło. Stała się jeszcze bardziej samotnicza i wycofana, trzymała się głównie swojego towarzystwa w jakiejś szczelinie zamku, którą uważała za swój dom, i wyglądało na to, że wychodzi z niej tylko po jedzenie. Otaczała ją aura cichej monotonii i szarzyzny, czego Tony nie rozumiał. Ale nie tylko on to zauważył.

– Myślę, że ma okres – powiedział Clint, jedząc kremówkę i wgryzając się mocniej w miękkie ciasto. Usta miał usmarowane białym nadzieniem. – Pewnie siedzi gdzieś na górze, skręca swoje własne tampony i dźga laleczki voodoo z moją twarzą.

– Serio tak myślisz? – Z pogrzebaczem w jednej ręce i butelką szkockiej w drugiej, Tony bezmyślnie poprawił żarzące się węgle dookoła polana. – I czy jakakolwiek zdrowa na umyśle osoba uznałaby to, co przyniosłeś od Kucharza, za kolację?

– Tak, mamo. – Clint machnął ręką na swoją tacę, na której znajdował się bekon, jajecznica, pieczarki, naleśniki i, z jakiegoś powodu, dwie kremówki. – Jestem mężczyzną. Potrzebuję białka i cukru, żeby żyć. W każdym razie, dlaczego martwisz się Nataszą? Założę się o dychę, że pewnie teraz siedzi w swoim pokoju, próbując stać się jednością z zasłonami. Po prostu robisz teraz, no, tę rzecz, co zawsze ją robisz.

– Zgubiłem się. – Odkładając pogrzebacz na miejsce, Tony okrążył niski stolik do kawy, przy którym klęczał Clint, i zwędził mu z talerza najlepiej wysmażony kawałek bekonu, jaki dostrzegł. Zignorował wymierzone w jego stronę dźgające ruchy widelcem i opadł na zapadający się koniec kanapy. – Nie próbuj mnie tutaj psychoanalizować, Barton. Nie mógłbyś pojąć tego kalejdoskopu cech charakteru i złożoności, którym jestem. Jestem enigmą. Serio.

Clint tylko zmarszczył brwi i podał mu następny kawałek bekonu. Tony zjadł go z tą samą nieoczekiwaną przyjemnością, co pierwszy. Jakim cudem bekon Clinta był lepszy od jego? Całe to jedzenie brało się przecież z wyobraźni.

– Nie masz nic, co mógłbyś naprawić, więc teraz obsesyjnie próbujesz nam pomóc. Facet, dobrze ci radzę, wróć do łażenia krok w krok za szefem. U mnie wszystko świetnie, a Natasza ma pewnie dosyć twojej buźki. – Clint położył kawałek jajka na bekonie, który leżał na naleśniku, po czym nadział tę wieżę z jedzenia na widelec i wepchnął ją sobie do ust. – Więs pszetań szę pszejmłować, duffku.

– Przejmowanie się sugeruje, że mi na was zależy – odparł Tony, biorąc niewzruszonego łyka szkockiej i obracając się. Clint zakrztusił się śmiechem. – Aby udowodnić mój punkt widzenia obiecuję nie udzielić ci pierwszej pomocy, kiedy w wyniku swoich chorych nawyków żywieniowych dostaniesz zawału, na co absolutnie zasługujesz.

Clint pokazał mu środkowy palec jedną ręką, drugą wciąż wpychając jedzenie do ust, na co Tony przewrócił oczami. Maniery ewidentnie zeszły na drugi plan w stosunku do górki jedzenia, którą próbował pochłonąć.

Po otrzymaniu od Clinta całkowitego braku wsparcia w kwestii tajemnicy, jaką stanowiła Natasza Romanow, zamiast oczekiwanej krótkiej chwili niechcianego wglądu w jego sposób myślenia, Tony czuł się nieco przygaszony. Jego zdolności w kwestii kontaktów międzyludzkich nigdy nie były jakieś genialne, ale zawsze potrafił dostrzec wadę w niemal perfekcyjnym projekcie. Jeśli Zamek Zlodowaciałego Serca stanowił dobrze naoliwioną maszynę, to Natasza była tym brakującym trybikiem, bez którego silnik nie mógł pracować. Wszyscy znajdowali się tutaj z jakiegoś powodu, to wiedział. Więc co się stanie, jeśli jeden z fragmentów zupełnie się wycofa?

Gdyby Tony musiał zgadywać, powiedziałby, że zamek przyciąga przyszłych więźniów ze względu na Lokiego. Może jako rozrywkę dla niego, a może coś ważniejszego. Poza tym po błoniach latał sobie ptaszek, którego nikt poza Tonym zdawał się nie widzieć ani słyszeć. Sam Loki trzymał rękę na pulsie, ale poza wyciąganiem ludzi z niebezpiecznych dla życia sytuacji, nie robił za wiele, jeśli nie liczyć obsesyjnego rozmyślania nad przeszłością i obserwowania, jak Tony pracuje w zbrojowni. No i jeszcze krytykowania jego ciężkiej pracy.

Okazało się, że Loki ma więcej umiejętności poza strzelaniem lodem w przypływie gniewu. Znał się na ostrzach, wliczając w to utrzymywanie ich w dobrej kondycji i wykuwanie. Przeprowadził Tony’ego krok po kroku przez proces tworzenia majestatycznego noża sprężynowego, chociaż sprężyna okazała się dla niego sądem ostatecznym, o którym wciąż nie mógł mówić bez wkurzania się. Loki odmawiał używania kuźni samemu, ale coś mówiło Tony’emu, że w razie wyższej konieczności byłby w stanie zwalczyć swoją niechęć do ciepła i stworzyć coś jeszcze bardziej zabójczego niż Tony by potrafił. Może tolerancja na ciepło znacząco mu spadła po przebywaniu w Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca przez tyle czasu.

Przechadzając się po korytarzach po rozmowie z Clintem, Tony odkrył, że podąża drogą, którą szedł, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Lokiego, tyle że w przeciwną stronę. Od rzędu sypialni, do klatki schodowej w zachodnim skrzydle i dalej, skąpanym w mroku korytarzem, a potem zimniejszym, bardziej odkrytym i kamiennym za wielkimi schodami. Nie było za bardzo na co patrzeć, jako że cały zamek w większości wyglądał na opuszczony, ale zwyczajne chodzenie po długich, długich przestrzeniach miało w sobie coś uspokajającego.

Wydawało mu się najnormalniejszą na świecie rzeczą, żeby podążyć dalej szlakiem do wąskiej spiralnej klatki schodowej, niedaleko cel na wieży, przesuwając dla równowagi ręką po ścianie, kiedy wchodził. Nie postawił stopy na górze od pierwszego dnia, kiedy to jeszcze myślał, że będą to ostatnie cztery ściany, jakie kiedykolwiek zobaczy.

Tony tak bardzo pogrążył się we wspomnieniach, że niemal normalnym wydało mu się, że w jednej z cel siedzi ruda kobieta, a obok niej stoi pozbawiona metki butelka wódki.

Natasza ledwo uniosła głowę, kiedy Tony pociągnął za drzwi celi i odkrył, że są jak najbardziej zamknięte na klucz.

– W całym zamku jest osiemdziesiąt sześć pomieszczeń, a ty musiałeś wybrać to jedno – stwierdziła Natasza. Wymawiała słowa nieco bełkotliwie. – Po prostu moje kurewskie szczęście. – Wzięła potężnego łyka ze swojej butelki i odstawiła ją na pryczę obok siebie. Tony próbował oddychać.

– Czy Loki cię tutaj wsadził?

– Tak ma na imię? – Natasza oparła głowę o ścianę. – Ładnie. Musicie naprawdę nieźle się lubić. Co jeszcze ci powiedział?

Tony ją zignorował i ponownie pociągnął za drzwi. Tamtego dnia, którego zobaczył w środku Pepper, na ścianie był klucz, ale gdy teraz rozejrzał się wokół, nic mu to nie pomogło. Kiedy z powrotem obrócił się do Nataszy, pomachała mu palcem z żelaznym kluczem. Znikł jak czarodziejska sztuczka chwilę później.

– Uspokój się, Stark; ostatnimi czasy szef patrzy tylko na ciebie. Mnie już nawet nie piorunuje wzrokiem. – Wykrzywiła usta w chwiejnym uśmiechu. – Pobiłam swój własny rekord. Stałam się wyrzutkiem w domu wyrzutków.

Tony zaczynał czuć, że traci grunt. Natasza zawsze była trudna do rozłożenia na czynniki pierwsze z tym całym skradaniem się za ich plecami i szpiegowaniem, ale jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie upiła się i nie zamknęła w celi.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to się liczyło jako bycie wyrzutkiem, jeśli sama się izolujesz, Romanow. – Wskazał ręką wnętrze celi, żelazne kraty i topornie ociosane kamienne ściany. – Co to za idiotyzm z kazaniem sobie samej iść do kąta? Chcesz być ukarana? Bo mam trochę doświadczenia z dawaniem klapsów, wierz mi albo nie.

Natasza tylko popatrzyła na niego oczami koloru przełamanych nefrytów.

– Wiesz co, chyba lubiłam cię bardziej, jak byłeś złamanym człowiekiem. Clint jest zbyt cholernie beztroski, ale ty? Śmierdziałeś piekłem, przez które przelazłeś, od swojego pierwszego dnia tutaj. Pełen duchów przeszłości i popełnionych błędów, zupełnie tak jak ja. – Wzięła kolejnego łyka alkoholu, jakby to była jakaś kara, po czym rzuciła kluczami w Tony’ego, nawet nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Odbiły się od ziemi i upadły obok jego buta. – Najwyraźniej twoje rozstaje dróg miały jakiś cholerny drogowskaz.

Tony podniósł klucz i poczuł, jak wbija mu się w dłoń, kiedy zacisnął ją w pięść. Klucze i klatki, i zapomniane pokoje. Nie miał pojęcia, że Natasza tak źle się czuła przez ostatnie kilka dni. Clint był zajęty bawieniem się łukiem i krążeniem wokół Lokiego za każdym razem, kiedy ten pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku. Loki nie należał do tego typu osób, które aktywnie szukałyby czyjegoś towarzystwa, a Tony… cóż, całą swoją uwagę poświęcił głównie Lokiemu i lepszemu poznaniu go. Jego historii, jego rodziny, jego mocy.

Natasza nie miała nikogo. Jakimś cudem poczuła, że zostaje z tyłu albo nie jest dostatecznie dobra, żeby się z nimi trzymać. Czy nie powiedziała czegoś podobnego tamtego dnia, na lodzie? O rozstaju dróg. Wyborze. Zamek Zlodowaciałego Serca był dla niej jakimś rodzajem odkupienia.

Tony otworzył rękę i popatrzył na klucz.

– Zatrzymam to sobie na sekundę – powiedział powoli. – Mam coś do zrobienia. – Natasza gwałtownie podniosła głowę.

– Co, do jasnej cholery, sobie…

– Chcesz być trzymana jako więzień, co? – Przerwał jej Tony, wzruszając ramionami. – To trochę zbyteczne, biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie jesteśmy, ale nie daj nikomu zniszczyć swoich fantazji. Ba, z przyjemnością ci pomogę. – Obrócił się w stronę klatki schodowej, ignorując Nataszę, która zaczęła walić pięściami w drzwi, wyrzucając z siebie jedna po drugiej wiązki przekleństw w stronę jego pleców. Butelka, którą rzuciła, odbiła się od ściany naprzeciwko niego, tłukąc się na drobny mak. Cierpki zapach ginu uderzył go w nos. Serio? Gin?

Modląc się, żeby była w stanie wybaczyć mu to, co zamierzał właśnie zrobić, Tony zaczął biec przez zamek z określonym kierunkiem w głowie. Jeśli chciała trzymać komitywę ze złamanymi ludźmi, zamierzał zrobić wszystko, co w swojej mocy, żeby nie zawieść jej oczekiwań. Sam już nie spełniał tych kryteriów, rzecz jasna. Czegokolwiek by to nie znaczyło. _Lubiłam cię bardziej, jak byłeś złamanym człowiekiem._ Kto mówił takie rzeczy innym istotom ludzkim, mając na myśli każde słowo? A skoro już o tym mowa, skąd wzięło się w niej to przekonanie, że ktoś go poskładał do kupy?

Tony zapukał dwa razy do drzwi komnaty Lokiego, po czym otworzył je na oścież bez uprzedzenia, mając w duchu nadzieję, że szef nie śpi ani nie jest nagi. Ani jedno i drugie. To wyobrażenie na chwilę go rozproszyło, przez co moment mu zajęło zarejestrowanie, że Loki siedzi po przeciwnej stronie pokoju w wielkim fotelu, wpatrując się uważnie w swoje jabłko.

Jabłko, które unosiło się w powietrzu nad jego dłonią i było skąpane we wspaniałym złotym świetle. Wydawało się jaśniejsze, niż Tony je zapamiętał, ale jego wspomnienia zawsze naginały rzeczywistość.

– Zgodnie ze zwyczajem należy zaczekać na bycie wezwanym do środka przed wpadnięciem do mojej komnaty – oznajmił Loki, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Ale masz niesamowicie dobre wyczucie czasu. Podejdź i popatrz na to.

Tony przełknął całą przemowę, którą zdążył wymyślić i miał na końcu języka, po czym pozwolił sobie na chwilowe zapomnienie, po co tu przyszedł. Ostatecznie pięć minut nie zrobi wielkiej różnicy. Możliwe, że już straciła świadomość w pełnym dąsów na resztę świata, pijackim otępieniu. Podchodząc do fotela, Tony uważał, żeby nie zrzucić stojącego na stole szklanego klosza, po czym ukląkł u stóp Lokiego i wytężył oczy w świetle jabłka.

– Więc ono po prostu tak sobie lewituje w kontrolowanej odległości nad najbliższą powierzchnią – zauważył, obserwując, jak jabłko unosi się nad dłonią Lokiego. – Niezła sprawa.

Loki cmoknął językiem z irytacją.

– Nie zbliża się to nawet do kwestii, którą byłem zainteresowany. Ale jeżeli pragniesz wychwalać pod niebiosa zdolność jabłka do unoszenia się, proszę bardzo, nie przeszkadzaj sobie.

– Nie podoba mi się twój ton – powiedział Tony, patrząc na niego. Kiedy Loki po prostu wywrócił oczami, wyciągnięcie rąk i przechwycenie jabłka stało się łatwizną. Nagle jego ręce były skąpane w złotym świetle. – To niesamowite. Ale mam wrażenie, że powinno bić.

– Gdyby potrafiło, biłoby teraz mocno – odparł Loki, nachylając się tak, że siedział twarzą w twarz z Tonym, a pomiędzy nimi unosiło się błyszczące jabłko. – Stałeś się zuchwały z tym, co jest dla mnie cenne, Tony Starku.

– Nie kłam. Nienawidzisz tego tu.

– Naprawdę?

– Ta. – Tony’emu spodobał się uśmiech Lokiego na te słowa. – Powinieneś po prostu dać je komuś, kto je doceni. Na przykład mnie. Jestem wielkim fanem magicznych jabłek, przysięgam.

Loki przesunął dłonią pod jabłkiem, muskając knykciami rękę Tony’ego.

– Wziąłbyś ode mnie wszystko, gdybyś tylko mógł. – Słowa zostały rzucone w jego stronę ze zdawkowym rozbawieniem. – Moje moce, moje sekrety, moje sztuki broni, moją klątwę; pragniesz wszystkiego. Stanowisz samą istotę chciwości.

– Ciekawości, nie chciwości. Lubię majstrować. Dłubać przy rzeczach. Przy zaledwie dwudziestu procentach szansy na zniszczenie. – Można równie dobrze powiedzieć coś w jakimś stopniu prawdziwego.

– Hm. Twoje majstrowanie w rzeczy samej niesie ze sobą dziwne owoce.

Tony przyglądał się, jak jabłko wraca z powrotem na swoje miejsce na stole, a szklany klosz opada na nie. Kiedy zaczęło się powoli obracać wokół własnej osi, do Tony’ego dotarło, co Loki próbował mu pokazać.

– Wiesz co, jabłko wygląda serio zdrowo i chrupko. Czy jest mniej zgniłe niż wcześniej? – Loki przytaknął z satysfakcją, a Tony aż się wyprostował, patrząc na owoc. – Dlaczego bardziej nie wychodzisz z siebie? Co z nim zrobiłeś, że się tak zmieniło?

– _Ja_ nie uczyniłem nic. – Loki wyglądał na nieporuszonego nowym blaskiem jabłka, zarzucając na nie tkaninę, po czym obrócił się do Tony’ego. – Co sprowadza cię do mojego skrzydła o tej porze?

Racja. Natasza.

– Po pierwsze, dzięki za niezamrożenie moich kończyn, kiedy wszedłem do środka. – W odpowiedzi otrzymał niecierpliwe zmarszczenie brwi, więc Tony wypalił, nie owijając w bawełnę: – No dobra, istnieje szansa, że zamknąłem Nataszę w celi na wieży. A raczej ona sama się tam zamknęła, a ja jakoś tak ją tam zostawiłem. – Wyciągnął klucz w stronę Lokiego. – Ma ciężki przypadek kryzysu emocjonalnego. Możesz jej pomóc?

Loki zagapił się na klucz. Uniósł brwi tak wysoko, że niemal dotknęły rogów.

– Poważnie przeceniasz moją zdolność do naprawy czegokolwiek, a już w szczególności stanu ducha tej kobiety i jej demonów. – Kiedy Tony tylko pomachał kluczem dla podkreślenia swoich słów, Loki przyjął go i zmarszczył brwi. – Nikt lepiej niż ja nie wie, że można spędzić całe życie, żałując swoich czynów. Lekkomyślny głupiec ze światłem latarni w swoich piersiach powiedział mi kiedyś, że powinienem przestać zastanawiać się nad przeszłością. Być może powinna była usłyszeć te same słowa. – Wyciągnął klucz z powrotem do Tony’ego.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebym w tym przypadku był odpowiednią osobą.

– Więc przekaż je Bartonowi.

– To musisz być ty. – Próbując znaleźć jakiś sposób na wyjaśnienie tego, o co mu chodziło, którym nie obraziłby Lokiego na śmierć i życie, wybrał jedyny, jaki przyszedł mu na myśl: – Ona myśli w podobny sposób jak ty. Że to wszystko nie ma sensu, że jest poddawana jakiejś karze i... sam w sumie nie wiem, chyba że kogoś zwiodła. A to wszystko to bzdury, Loki. – Tony zacisnął palce wokół wyciągniętego w jego stronę klucza, po czym puścił go i delikatnie popchnął w stronę Lokiego. Dotykając klatki piersiowej szefa, poczuł, jak serce bije mu mocno i szybko.

– Złamała mój kręgosłup w trzech miejscach – stwierdził Loki.

Tony niemal przewrócił się o własne stopy.

– Tego nie wiedziałem.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Ona również nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, ale moja czaszka niemal roztrzaskała się przy kontakcie z kamieniem. Pękła mi kość nad lewym okiem i przez tydzień ciekła mi z niego krew, zanim udało mi się wyjąć strzaskany odprysk kości pazurami. – Gdy podniósł wzrok na Tony’ego, jego spojrzenie było ponure. – Dwie godziny, nim do tego doszło, spojrzała mi prosto w oczy i ciepło podziękowała za ocalenie jej życia. Prosisz mnie o ukojenie bólu z powodu złych wyborów życiowych? I dwulicowej obłudy?

Tony przełknął ślinę.

– A skąd. Chcę, żebyś zrobił jej za to piekło. – Cofnął się o krok. – A potem powiedział, że jej wybaczasz, i otworzył drzwi do celi. – Czy to na serio się stało? A jeśli tak, to jakie obrażenia Loki odniósł po tym, jak uratował go tamtego dnia przed spotkaniem pierwszego stopnia ze schodami?

Zanim Loki zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Tony się wycofał, unosząc ręce w błaganiu. Czekał, aż Loki wstanie ze swojego fotela i podejdzie do niego, zanim znowu przemówił:

– Wszyscy znajdujemy się tu z jakiegoś powodu, nie? Z twojego powodu. Ona coś reprezentuje, wiem to. To jedyny wygięty kawałek puzzli, który dostrzegam.

Loki wyciągał ręce w stronę ramion Tony’ego, ale zatrzymał się w miejscu, słysząc te słowa, a na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny wyraz. Emocja czy myśl, która mignęła i znikła, zanim Tony zdążył ją odszyfrować.

– Zdradzieckość – wyszeptał Loki, patrząc Tony’emu prosto w oczy. Wyglądał na ogłuszonego. – Chciał, abym został zdradzony, _jak sam zdradziłem_. Ona stanowiła lekcję. – Zimne ręce zacisnęły się na ramionach Tony’ego, klucz pomiędzy palcami. Twarz Lokiego rozjaśniła się z pełnym respektu zrozumieniem, pełnym przerażenia i nadziei jednocześnie. – Nie zostawił mnie tutaj. W jaki sposób pojąłeś to przede mną?

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym do mnie rozmawiasz.

– _Majstrowanie_ – powiedział Loki, wciąż przeżywając jakieś objawienie, co nieco przerażało Tony’ego, jeśli miał być szczery. Ostrożne pazury gładziły go po twarzy, lekko jak piórko i niemal nabożnie. – Idiota.

– Hej – zaprotestował Tony anemicznie, ale Loki już szedł w stronę drzwi. Prawdopodobnie po to, aby wypuścić Nataszę, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Przez co nagle i ekscytująco został sam w komnacie Lokiego.

Rozglądając się dookoła po zagraconym rozgardiaszu zniszczonych mebli i na wpół zamrożonych rzeczy, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że nie wie, co ma teraz zrobić. Słowa Lokiego dały mu sporo materiału do przemyślenia. Czy wszyscy więźniowie mieli spełnić jakiś cel albo być jakimś przesłaniem w czasie jego uwięzienia na zamku? Majstrował z konceptem tego, dlaczego to właśnie oni zostali wybrani, ale Loki nie musiał wiedzieć, że po prostu rzucał przypadkowymi teoriami. Wyglądało na to, że jakimś cudem trafił akurat na tę właściwą.

Czy ojciec Lokiego, ten adopcyjny, który zamknął go tutaj, pozwolił im się dostać do zamku, bo reprezentowali jakąś część przestępstwa, jakie szef popełnił? Albo jakąś odbitą w krzywym zwierciadle jego część? Dlaczego w takim razie zezwolił Pepper na wstęp? Ze względu na jej zdolności organizacyjne? Czy któreś z nich miało w sobie skłonność do popełnienia ludobójstwa?

– Można tu normalnie oszaleć – powiedział Tony na głos, po czym dotarło do niego, że mówi sam do siebie. – O mój Boże.

Doszedł do wniosku, że powinien pooddychać świeżym powietrzem na balkonie, więc wyszedł w mroźną ciemność. Delikatny wietrzyk poruszał opadniętymi liśćmi gdzieś na dziedzińcu, ale przynajmniej jak raz nie padał śnieg. Tony odchylił głowę do tyłu i zdziwił się, widząc jedną białą gwiazdę, która świeciła w jego stronę spomiędzy grubej pokrywy śniegowych chmur. Nie była to Gwiazda Wieczorna, ale czymkolwiek była, siła, z jaką jej światło wbijało mu się w oczy, była nieziemska. Onieśmielająca.

Tony zasalutował jej środkowym palcem i wrócił do środka.

To miejsce i tak było już wystarczająco dziwne.

 

**Asgard – Obserwatorium**

Hescamar podskoczył wzdłuż swojej złotej żerdzi dwa razy.

– Żadnego respektu w tym tutaj. Bystry aż w nadmiarze, serce pełne rys i zmęczenie odbijające się w oczach. Chaos i światła. Pachnie metalem i piaskiem. – Kruk przekręcił głowę, a jego złote oczy patrzyły uważnie. – Wiele ryzykujesz, Strażniku.

Heimdal uśmiechnął się słabo, opierając się na swoim mieczu. Gwiazdy odbijały się w jego oczach, mieniąc się barwami, błyszcząc jak rosa w pajęczynie. A pająka nigdzie nie było widać.

– Zapomniany kruk Wszechojca nie zgodziłby się go przyprowadzić, gdyby nie wierzył, że to może być uczynione.

– Hescamar widzi wiedzę we wszechwiedzącym śmiertelniku. Hescamar nie widzi również strat dla siebie, jeśli ryzyko się nie opłaci. – Rozkładając skrzydła, kruk uderzył nimi raz, silnie. Pełen gwiazd portal otworzył się przed nim, oprószony delikatnie padającym śniegiem. – Człowiek niesie ze sobą tyle samo zabliźnienia ran, ile destrukcji. Jeden fałszywy krok, a rany młodego księcia na nowo się otworzą. Wiesz dobrze, co czeka nas wszystkich tego dnia, kiedy _ten_ nie może być ocalony.

– Cykl jeszcze się nie zakończył.

– Cykl nigdy się nie kończy, Strażniku. Wiesz tak samo jak i ja, że czar Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca może trwać tylko dwadzieścia jeden lat. Jeśli Loki nie złamie klątwy, zanim zostanie z niej uwolniony, Wszechojciec nie przyjmie go w Asgardzie. Dla niego Dziewięć Światów stanie się ośmioma.

– Zachowaj swoje ciemne słowa na czarniejszą godzinę, kruku. Wciąż jest czas.

– Niewystarczająco dużo – odparł Hescamar, obracając się w stronę śnieżnego przejścia. – Trzymaj swoją straż. Nie powrócę przed samym końcem.

Heimdal obserwował, jak kruk prześlizguje się przez portal, popychany swoją własną magią. Jego wzrok był zbyt zawężony, żeby naprawdę widzieć, co się działo. A jeśli Odyn też to widział, zachowywał swoją opinię na ten temat dla siebie.

Magią lub żelazem czas Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca miał się zakończyć już wkrótce.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to, promyczki, jesteśmy na półmetku. Dzięki za komentarze, padam do stópek i ostrzegam, że od teraz mogę dodawać bardzo nieregularnie, bo jutro zaczyna mi się rok akademicki i nie wiem, w jakim stanie mnie studia wyplują pod koniec tygodnia.  
> (Wgle, wiecie, odkryłam, że wypada chodzić na konwenty, bo człowiek usłyszy przypadkiem plotkę albo dwie, jakie to Fandomowe Sławy czytają jego tłumaczenia ;))

**Zamek Zlodowaciałego Serca**

Tony nie pamiętał, kiedy dokładnie posadził tyłek na fotelu ani ile czasu przyglądał się jabłku, ale czekał bardzo, bardzo długo w lodowatych ciemnościach, zanim Loki powrócił. Tak długo, że – prawdę mówiąc – nawet nie zauważył, że zaczyna przysypiać, aż jakiś cień nie padł na niego i poświatę jabłka.

– Stark? – Opuszki palców dotknęły jego ramienia, ale granica między snem i rzeczywistością była wciąż zbyt odległa; nie mógł potwierdzić, że usłyszał. Dopiero co zaczęło mu być naprawdę ciepło, cholera by to. – Zbudź się.

Tony wiedział, że to Loki nad nim stoi, poznał go po ochrypłym tonie głosu i podmuchu powietrza na policzku, po zapachu śniegu, który dopiero co spadł, i futer; wysuszonej zwierzęcej skóry i zimnych nocy. Powoli ten zapach stawał mu się coraz bardziej znany. Kiedy zaszeleścił materiał i chłodna ręka nacisnęła na wewnętrzną stronę jego nadgarstka, obudził się na tyle, że wspomnienia ostatnich godzin zaczęły do niego wracać. Natasza i cela. Loki poszedł, żeby ją wypuścić, a potem…

– Hej – westchnął Tony, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Niemal nie rozpoznał swojego zaspanego głosu. – Która jest godzina? – Mrugając, bo blask jabłka męczył jego oczy, niemal nie zauważył, że Loki ukląkł przy nim, przez co znaleźli się w pozycji będącej lustrzanym odbiciem tej z ich poprzedniej rozmowy. Nie wyglądał na rannego. Ewidentnie nawet ślepej kurze trafiało się ziarno.

– Późna. – Usta Lokiego drgnęły, a jego palce przesunęły się po nadgarstku Tony’ego, zaciskając się lekko. W tym chłodnym uścisku Tony czuł uderzenia swojego tętna; ciepły, unoszący się i opadający jak uderzenia w bęben rytm. Był pewien, że Loki też to czuje. – Spodziewałem się, że powrócisz na noc do swoich komnat, a nie zaśniesz w moich.

– Przepraszam. Po prostu… – Tony szukał gorączkowo wyjaśnienia, które nie zabrzmiałoby głupio ani nie wymagało użycia słów pokrewnych do „martwić się”. Nie znalazł żadnego. – Cóż, chyba po prostu byłem zmęczony nie robieniem niczego.

Tymi słowami najwyraźniej zasłużył sobie na skrzywienie się. Ramiona Lokiego nieco się napięły, a palce trzymające go za nadgarstek puściły i wycofały się.

– A już myślałem, że jesteś mistrzem w znajdowaniu sobie rozrywek. – Loki odsunął się, wstał i rozejrzał po pokoju. – Czy znalazłeś coś, co przyciągnęłoby twoją uwagę podczas mojej nieobecności? – Coś było nie tak ze sposobem, w jaki zadał to pytanie. Brzmiało jak pułapka, a Tony aż poczuł, że siada przez to prościej.

– Nie szperałem w twoich rzeczach, jeśli to cię martwi – powiedział ostrożnie. – Pomijając oczywistą obrazę mojego majestatu, jaką sugerujesz, połamane meble i topiące się kawałki lodu nie stanowią dla mnie zbyt wielkiej tajemnicy. Odpłynąłem, czekając, aż wrócisz. – Zawahał się. – Ej, a w ogóle to jak ci poszło z Nataszą?

– Czuje się dobrze – odparł Loki krótko. Tony uniósł brwi.

– Skoro tak mówisz. – Miał tylko nadzieję, że Natasza nie siedziała dalej w tej celi na górze. Bo gdyby tak było, zasłużyłby sobie na przynajmniej kilka połamanych kości. Loki chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że zabrzmiał opryskliwie, bo ustąpił.

– Mówiliśmy długo. Była nietypowo rozmowna na temat swojego uwięzienia. Powiedziałeś, że istnieją pomiędzy nami pewne podobieństwa charakteru. – Jego spojrzenie wyglądało na pozbawione wyrazu. – Prawdopodobnie się nie myliłeś.

Wstając, Tony zerknął na balkon. Zdecydowanie pora dnia wyglądała na wczesne godziny poranne. Czy przez cały ten czas Loki i Natasza rozmawiali? Ciężko było sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak mogliby mieć odpowiednio dużo wspólnych tematów, żeby zajęło im to tyle czasu, nie mówiąc już o chęci przebywania w swoim otoczeniu tak długo. A teraz Loki wrócił, patrząc na niego jak na cierpiącego na niedobór snu intruza, a nie… kogokolwiek, kim dla niego był. Przyjaciel nie wydawał się najlepszym określeniem. Ale patrząc na to teraz, Tony nawet nie wiedział, czemu kłopotał się czekaniem.

– To… wspaniale. Czyli misja zakończona sukcesem, nie?

Loki przytaknął sztywno, rozglądając się dyskretnie po pokoju. Szukał czegoś, co wyglądałoby nie tak? Nie do wiary.

– W porządku – powiedział nagle Tony, odwracając wzrok. Pełna urazy wściekłość paliła go w piersi jak rozżarzone piętno. – Czyli pewnie zobaczymy się kiedyś w przyszłości. – Ale nie w zachodnim skrzydle. Pomyłki terytorialne nie zdarzą się już w przyszłości, to było pewne. Choćby i tylko dlatego, żeby nie musiał się więcej czuć jak niechciana część zapasowa maszyny, którą dopiero co naprawił.

Tony doszedł do drzwi, zanim ostatnia myśl pojawiła mu się w głowie.

– Światło jabłka staje się jaśniejsze o jakieś dwadzieścia procent, gdy jest w ludzkich rękach, w porównaniu do tego, jak się zachowuje pod szklanym kloszem – rzucił Lokiemu przez ramię. – Wyliczyłem średnią z pięciominutowych kontaktów w dziewięćdziesięciominutowych odstępach. Ale to pewnie tylko bezużyteczne dane. – Zamknął za sobą drzwi z pełnym decyzji kliknięciem.

Jakim cudem można było zrobić dobry uczynek i czuć się tak gównianie z tego powodu? Cóż, ewidentnie przytrafiało się to, jeśli zostało się oskarżonym o szperanie w czyichś klamotach, rzecz jasna. Jego własna idiotyczna wina, skoro zasnął tam, zamiast od razu sobie pójść. Rozbieżności w świetle emitowanym przez jabłko nie były _aż tak_ istotne.

Zmierzając z powrotem do swojego pokoju, Tony potarł nadgarstek i zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego miał wrażenie, że coś właśnie się zjebało. Co by to nie było, w ostateczności i tak będą musieli się z tym jakoś pogodzić.

Przecież czego jak czego, ale czasu im akurat nigdy nie zabraknie.

 

– Wszystko popsułeś. – Clint piorunował wzrokiem ścianę, wypuszczając strzałę za strzałą w szybkiej jak piorun sekwencji, która pokryła środek celu zbitką zachodzącego na siebie niemal bez przerwy ostrego metalu. – Zrobiłeś z nich _przyjaciół_. Wiesz, jak głupie to było?

– Myślałem, że w ten sposób naprostuję rzeczy.

– Musisz dać sobie spokój z takim myśleniem – odparł Clint z irytacją. – Mówiłem ci, żebyś dał sobie spokój. Czemu nikt mnie nigdy nie słucha? Czy jak otwieram usta, to wydaję z siebie odgłosy oceanu? Czy to jest to, co wszyscy słyszą? – Kolejne trzy strzały poszybowały w stronę celu jedna po drugiej.

– Uspokój się, zanim coś zepsujesz. – Siedząc na trzecim stopniu wielkich schodów, Tony przesunął wolną ręką po lotkach strzał. Drugą trzymał czystego burbona, którego tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał pić, ale wydawało mu się, że pasuje do tego rodzaju popołudnia. Miał przerąbane jak wszyscy diabli, potoki gówna, kompletne fiasko i piekło jego własnymi dobrymi chęciami wybrukowane.

Okazało się, że Loki i Natasza nadają na tych samych falach, bo ostatecznie ciągnie swój do swego czy coś. Tony nie był do końca pewien, jakie powiedzenie pasuje najlepiej do mało prawdopodobnych przyjaciół, którzy nagle zaczęli spędzać ze sobą całe dnie i generalnie cieszyć się irytującą przyjaźnią tego typu, co przychodziła ze specjalnym sekretnym uściskiem dłoni na powitanie. Co z kolei przypominało Tony’emu czasy, kiedy miał czternaście lat i był całkiem sam na MIT.

Tydzień po tym, jak Loki wypuścił Nataszę z celi, niemal nie szło znaleźć któregokolwiek z nich osobno. Loki wyciągał Nataszę na spacery po pokrytych śniegiem granicach błoni. Nawet jedli razem kolacje, jeśli ich wspólne pojawianie się przy Kucharzu miało coś sugerować. Ani Tony, ani Clint nie odezwali się do nich słowem przez cały ten czas, nie licząc niezręcznego „cześć” raz na jakiś czas.

W kilka godzin przeszli z bycia zgorzkniałymi samotnikami do etapu syjamskich bliźniaków, nie pozostawiając miejsca ani dla niego, ani dla łucznika z maniakalnym błyskiem w oku, który wyładowywał swoją frustrację na ścianie.

– Lubi ją – burknął Clint. Na jego czole zaczęły się zbierać krople potu. – Zawsze ją lubił. Dlatego właśnie nie mógł się tak pogodzić z tym, że pokazała mu środkowy palec i chciała zwiać. Moglibyśmy sobie teraz leżeć w śniegu, wilki by nas zjadły, a oni pewnie nawet nie spojrzeliby w naszym kierunku, tak są zajęci gapieniem się na siebie. Facet, spierdoliłeś tak bardzo, że nawet pozbyłeś się swojego tytułu.

– Jakiego tytułu?

– Ulubieńca szefa, ciemniaku. Teraz jesteś taki jak ja.

Ałć.

– Nie użalaj się tak nad sobą. Upijmy się jak prawdziwi męczennicy i wznieśmy toast za ich szczęście.

– Pierdolę taki plan. Zepchnijmy ich ze schodów, ale tym razem oboje.

Pomimo swojego obecnego nastroju Tony parsknął śmiechem, czym sam siebie zaskoczył. Clint zdecydowanie znosił codzienną nieobecność zrzędliwej rudej o wiele gorzej od niego. Loki i Natasza nie kręcili się wokół niego aż tak bardzo, a po ostatniej rozmowie z Lokim Tony był pewien, że nie chciał z nim więcej gadać bez jakiejś sugestii przeprosin. Myślenie życzeniowe. Może pustka, którą teraz czuł, była po prostu czymś, co przydarzało się ludziom, kiedy przestawali gonić za Lokim w poszukiwaniu tajemnic i odpowiedzi. Może Loki miał teraz od tego Nataszę.

Clint usiadł obok Tony’ego, dysząc lekko. Przedramię miał owinięte postrzępionymi bandażami, spod których miejscami wyglądała zaczerwieniona skóra. Tony złapał go za ramię, ignorując wszelkie protesty, zdjął opatrunek i przyjrzał się kontuzji. Skóra była czerwona i wyglądała na obtartą, a obtarcie układało się w poziomą pręgę. Prawdopodobnie powstało na skutek cięciwy ocierającej się o ramię.

– Cholera jasna. Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?

Clint wybuchł śmiechem.

– Bo to dobry ból. Naprawdę dobry. Ostatnio mnie tak bolało, jak Trickshot powiedział, że nie mogę nosić naramiennika, póki nie trafię idealnie w sam środek celu. – Clint ściągnął bandaże do końca i przyjrzał się zaczerwienieniu na wewnętrznej części przedramienia, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Znowu jestem łucznikiem. Przyzwyczaję się do łuku. A zanim to nastąpi, kto, u licha, przejmuje się odrobinką bólu?

– Zdrowi na umyśle ludzie. Ci ludzie się przejmują. – Przysuwając się do Clinta i porównując ich przedramiona, Tony wykonał w pamięci kilka obliczeń i zaczął planować zrobienie sznurowanego skórzanego ochraniacza na ramię. Skórzane sznurki oznaczały, że będzie musiał pociąć część swoich zapasów, ale i tak ich nie używał. A gdyby nie użyć do tego metalu, całość dałoby się dopasować już po zrobieniu i to z niemal idealną dokładnością.

Tony został brutalnie wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań, kiedy Clint popchnął go ramieniem.

– Popatrz no na nich – wyszeptał, przesuwając zniszczonym paznokciem po brzegu grotu strzały. Po drugiej stronie wielkiego holu wejściowego Natasza i Loki strząsali śnieg z ramion. Kolejny spacer na dworze? Ciasna i żałosna gula gdzieś wewnątrz Tony’ego zacisnęła się niemal boleśnie na ten widok. Dźgnięcie całej tej sytuacji ciekawskim palcem niemal zdawało się mieć sens.

– Hej, czy to nie szpieg, który wyłonił się z zimna? – krzyknął Tony z agresywną radosnością. Siedzący obok Clint cały się napiął i ukłuł się w kciuk. – Już nie jesteś obrażona o zeszły tydzień, nie? Nie chcę się obudzić, wisząc na palcach u stóp z powodu tamtego.

Natasza obróciła się w ich stronę, unosząc spódnicę mokrą na brzegach od chodzenia po śniegu. Kiedy podeszła bliżej, Tony zobaczył w jej oczach tę samą zmęczoną jednostajność, która nie dawała mu spokoju wcześniej. Dlaczego nie wyglądała lepiej? Loki wybaczył jej po trzech latach.

– Wisisz mi nową butelkę ginu – powiedziała sucho. Tony był zirytowany przez jakieś dwie sekundy, po czym rozłożyła ramiona i pochyliła się, żeby go przytulić, wbijając mu przy okazji paznokcie w plecy.

– Ał. – Clint bez słowa wyciągnął rękę i siłą wsunął palce pod rękę Nataszy, odsuwając jej pazury. Natasza w odpowiedzi na to tylko przysunęła usta bliżej ucha Tony’ego, a słowa, które w nie wyszeptała, były zwięzłe i pełne emocji.

– Dla swojego własnego dobra zrób pierwszy ruch szybko, Geniuszu, zanim _ja_ zacznę się w tobie podkochiwać.

– Co? – zapytał Tony ze zdumieniem.

– Co? – powtórzył Clint ze zmartwieniem.

Natasza pocałowała Tony’ego w policzek, przeciągając swoimi długimi paznokciami po włosach Clinta i mierzwiąc je, po czym cofnęła się o krok i obeszła ich, schodząc, żeby się znowu schować. Loki zdążył do tego czasu zniknąć, nie zostało po nim nic poza błyskiem zielonego płaszcza na zakręcie korytarza.

Tony gapił się na ciemne drzwi wejściowe przez naprawdę długi czas. Clint tylko upuścił strzałę z cichym brzdękiem, biorąc burbon i pochłaniając zawartość szklanki jednym łykiem.

– Więc ty… i szef? – wykrztusił, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni. – Jak to jest?

– Nic między nami nie ma, Barton. Zupełnie nic, bo to tylko Natasza wbiła sobie do głowy ten głupi pomysł. – Tony podniósł porzuconą strzałę i przyjrzał się jej czubkowi. – Przezwyciężył swoją wielką fobię dotyku, nic więcej. – Wzruszył ramionami, obracając strzałę pomiędzy palcami. – Najwyraźniej nie chce mieć ze mną więcej do czynienia.

Clint przez chwilę milczał, po czym położył pełną wsparcia rękę na ramieniu Tony’ego.

– Wiesz co… – zaczął i umilkł. Chwilę później westchnął cicho z rezygnacją. – Jeśli potrzebujesz się z kimś przespać z litości, chyba jestem tu dla ciebie. Tylko musisz obiecać, że odwzajemnisz przysługę.

Tony parsknął śmiechem.

– Jesteś dupkiem najwyższej klasy, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. – Wstał jednym niezbyt sprawnym ruchem i otrzepał się z kurzu. – Wracaj do swoich cholernych strzał. Ja idę się przejść.

– Aha, jasne. Jak zobaczę szefa, to mu przypierdolę strzałą, żebyś mógł się nim zaopiekować, aż wyzdro… ał, _kurwa_. Dobra, spierdalaj.

Tony zostawił Clinta, żeby ten mógł sobie w spokoju rozetrzeć bolącą głowę i pogratulować bycia gigantycznym dupkiem, i poszedł w stronę głównych drzwi wejściowych. Potrzebował czegoś, co odwróciłoby jego uwagę od tego, co właśnie się wydarzyło, a był pewien, że nie znajdzie tego w zbrojowni. Jakimś cudem miał wrażenie, że nie należy już do niego, nieważne, czy miał klucz, czy nie.

Więc jak każdy inny człowiek o skłonnościach autodestrukcyjnych, który miał się serdecznie dosyć, Tony wyszedł na zewnątrz, wprost w delikatne objęcia padającego śniegu, zamykając za sobą drzwi z odbijającym się echem trzaśnięciem.

Na zewnątrz wszystko emanowało spokojem, niemal zupełną ciszą, jeśli nie liczyć lekkiego wiaterku, który łaskotał go w uszy. Stojąc przed wielkim kamiennym wejściem, niedaleko mostu zwodzonego i żelaznych wrót, łatwo było przesiąknąć poczuciem natychmiastowego odosobnienia. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć zapach mokrych liści i gnijącego drewna; dziwnie przyjemna, organiczna woń, która wypełniła jego płuca na równi z mroźnym powietrzem.

Na zewnątrz było samotnie. Tony wiedział, że powinien być w środku, powinien pracowicie pocić się w zbrojowni nad najnowszym projektem. Stworzył nawet łyżwy dla Nataszy jako żart, zanim wszystko się spierdoliło. _Wciąż_ nie miał pewności, co zrobił nie tak, niezależne od tego, pod jakim kątem by nie spojrzał na kilka ostatnich dni, a był zbyt dumny, żeby spytać Nataszy, o czym ona i szef rozmawiali tamtej nocy. Cokolwiek się wtedy wydarzyło, wydawało się oznaczać, że nie będzie więcej wymieniania beztroskich docinków w zbrojowni. Nie będzie więcej przypadkowych dotyków, zero sugestii cieplejszych stosunków czy dzielenia się sekretami. Nie będzie nic więcej, jeśli zeszły tydzień stanowił jakąś wskazówkę.

– Chryste, użalam się nad sobą – oznajmił Tony zaspom śniegu. – Jestem zazdrosny, użalam się nad sobą i wolę siedzieć na mrozie niż w mojej pracowni. Serio oszalałem.

Nad jego głową znikąd pojawił się znajomy czarny kształt, który machnął kilka razy skrzydłami i usiadł na podwójnych drzwiach za nim. Przekręcił głowę, a błyszczące na złoto oko obserwowało go z zainteresowaniem drapieżnika.

– _Zabierz dziób z mojego serca_ – zacytował Tony krukowi, prychając. Jedyna linijka z wiersza, którą dobrze pamiętał. Wbił ręce w kieszenie spodni, bo było mu cholernie zimno, i zagapił się w stronę mostu zwodzonego. – Tylko na mnie nie narób i zostań sobie na tych drzwiach.

Kruk zakrakał głucho. Tony go zignorował.

Zakończone łukiem wrota stawały się większe z każdym krokiem, a wygięte w zawijasy czarne żelazo wznosiło się dwadzieścia stóp nad ziemią. Nie były zamknięte, dokładnie tak samo, jak kiedy po raz pierwszy przez nie przeszedł. Prowokowały, żeby znowu opuścił zamek. Jego naznaczona bliznami łydka, która prawie zdążyła wrócić do stanu względnego zdrowia, zapulsowała ze sprzeciwem. Tak jakby miał jeszcze raz popełnić ten błąd.

Doleciało do niego echo krakania kruka. Potężne skrzydła uderzyły w powietrze. Po drugiej stronie wrót zobaczył dziki blask wilczych oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego z ukrycia w zaroślach na brzegu lasu. Wilki wróciły. A może nigdy nie odeszły za daleko? Tony zastanawiał się nad tym, gdy zwierzęta podkradały się bliżej wrót, a ich cierpliwe, pozbawione uczuć ślepia obserwowały go, czekając, aż zrobi coś głupiego.

Basior stał dokładnie przed nim, nie dalej niż dziesięć stóp. Ten sam, który zaniechał atakowania Lokiego, bo Tony podszedł do niego mimo krwawiącej nogi i powiedział mu, żeby przestał. A może to była zasługa kruka. Czy zabicie _jego_ złamałoby zaklęcie? Czy to kruk kontrolował wilki?

– Podejdź bliżej – powiedział Tony do wilka, ku własnej konsternacji. Zwierzę stało z wyprostowanym grzbietem i z pewnością sięgało mu do pasa, a jego okrągłe oczy niemal świeciły własnym blaskiem. W ich spojrzeniu nie było niczego. Żadnej agresji, żadnego głodu.

Wilk podszedł o kilka kroków do przodu i dotknął pyskiem wrót.

Tony przełknął ślinę ze zdumieniem i przerażeniem jednocześnie. Okej. Więc zwierzę go rozumiało. Istotne dane. Bardzo istotne. _Jezu_. Tak długo, jak znajdował się po odpowiedniej stronie niewidzialnej granicy, nie było w nim instynktu, żeby go skrzywdzić – czy tak właśnie mówiły zasady? Zerknął w górę, na najwyższy łuk zdobiący wrota, i na dół, na ziemię pod nimi. Gdzie znajdowało się zaklęcie ograniczające? Czy otwarcie wrót dałoby wilkom pozwolenie na wejście do środka?

A jeśli mogłyby to zrobić, czy by to rzeczywiście zrobiły?

– Zaraz zrobię coś głupiego – poinformował Tony wilka. – Ale muszę wiedzieć.

Wyciągnął rękę i złapał wrota tuż nad łbem wilka, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył je na oścież. Aż zakręciło mu się w głowie od strachu i adrenaliny i odruchowo zakrył rękoma brzuch i szyję, aby je chronić.

Przywódca stada tylko na niego spojrzał, łagodny i potulny jak owieczka. Żadnego ataku, żadnego wycia czy warczenia. Tony zdawał sobie sprawę, że flirtuje ze śmiercią, kiedy nie zamknął kopniakiem wrót, żeby wrócić do zamku biegiem. Ale to, co właśnie miało miejsce, zmieniało oblicze wszystkiego.

– Co… dobra, a co się stanie, jeśli spróbujesz wejść na teren zamku? – zapytał, dysząc mimo prób opanowania się. Po kręgosłupie spływał mu zimny pot. – Nie możesz skrzywdzić nikogo, kto nie uciekł. Twoja wataha to prawdziwi strażnicy Zlodowaciałego Serca.

Wilk przekrzywił głowę, po czym uniósł olbrzymią łapę, jakby zamierzał przejść przez bramę.

Kruk zaskrzeczał tak przeraźliwie, że dwa wilki z podkulonymi ogonami pobiegły z powrotem do lasu, piszcząc cicho w czasie odwrotu. Ale basior nie poszedł w ich ślady. W jego ślepiach błyszczało coś poza tym ślepym, pustym wyrazem, gdy zbliżał się w stronę błoni zamku.

Rozbłysk złota, który pojawił się chwilę później tuż przed Tonym, był tak skoncentrowany i oślepiający, że przed oczami zaczęły mu latać kolorowe kropki, a następnie chwilowo stracił wzrok, upadając na tyłek. Zapachniało błyskawicą i zwęglonym futrem.

Ściana, to była _ściana ze złota_ , a wilk musiał zainicjować zaklęcie…

– O, cholera – wychrypiał Tony, mrugając, póki latające mu przed oczami plamki nie znikły, i podnosząc się na kolana, żeby przyjrzeć się wilkowi. – O Boże. Biedny draniu.

Wilk, leżąc na boku i wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze z płuc, wpatrywał się w niego ślepiami, z których powoli znikało światło. Jego łapa zupełnie znikła, a kikut krwawił obficie na śnieg. Na boku miał pręgę po poparzeniu, które przebiło się przez grubą sierść i uszkodziło skórę. Wzór wydawał się znajomy; coś starego, używanego teraz na nowo w biżuterii. Potrójny węzeł.

Ślepia wilka wciąż na niego patrzyły, kiedy znikło z nich zupełnie życie.

Tony zamknął wrota zdrętwiałymi palcami, z mózgiem całkowicie opanowanym przez chaos. Magiczne ściany, które pozwalały ludziom wyjść, ale tylko po to, żeby złapały je wilki. Ściany, które nie pozwalały wilkom wejść do środka. Ściany, które zabijały.

Naprawdę byli tu uwięzieni na zawsze.

Uderzenia skrzydeł uprzedziły go, że kruk zamierza wylądować na szczycie łuku bramy. Tony nie podniósł wzroku ze swoich zaciśniętych rąk, a do ust napływała mu kwaśna ślina, kiedy próbował złapać oddech.

– _Nigdy więcej już_ – wyrzucił z siebie kruk i odleciał w stronę drzew.

Tony opadł na kolana i zwymiotował na śnieg.

Gdy wreszcie mógł się pozbierać, wrócił do zamku, mając wrażenie, że na gardle zaciska mu się pięść spiętrzonej paniki, dławiąc go. Widzialna sieć zabójczej magii, pomyślał słabo, wchodząc po schodach na górę aż do zachodniego skrzydła. Niemal przegapił ostatni schodek, tak był wciąż pochłonięty widokiem martwych oczu wilka. Potknął się lekko, złapał równowagę akurat na tyle szybko, żeby dostrzec, jak Loki chowa rękę, którą zamierzał go przytrzymać. Jego brwi były zmarszczone w pełnej irytacji konfuzji.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Tony automatycznie, nie będąc nawet pewnym, za co przeprasza. Wciąż czuł odór spalonego futra. – Nie daj mi przeszkodzić… w czymkolwiek, czego byś tam nie robił.

Zamierzał wyminąć Lokiego i wejść do zbrojowni, szukając klucza w kieszeniach. Usiąść i odetchnąć, tego właśnie potrzebował. Ale chłodne ręce zatrzymały go, łapiąc za ramiona i obracając tak, że musiał mu spojrzeć prosto w oczy.

– Czy coś jest nie w porządku? – zapytał władczo. – Co się stało? Czy pozostała dwójka…

– Wszystko w porządku – odparł Tony, wyrywając rękę. – Ale… – _ja nie_ – stwierdziłem, że odwiedzę zbrojownię. – Znowu spróbował przejść obok Lokiego, ale szefowi najwyraźniej nadal coś się nie podobało, bo znowu złapał go za ramię. Loki otworzył usta, ale Tony pierwszy zaczął mówić, a słowa brzmiały, jakby ktoś wyrwał je z niego razem z korzeniami. – _Puść mnie_. – Ręce znikły tak szybko, że niemal się przewrócił. Loki się cofnął, a w jego szeroko otwartych oczach płonął wstyd. Mdłości ścisnęły żołądek Tony’ego w kulkę, ale udało mu się złapać równowagę, opierając się o ścianę. – Nie mogę. Nie mogę znieść tego miejsca. Te granice, śnieg, wilki, jabłko… to miejsce nie jest w porządku. Nic tu nie jest w porządku. – Złapał oddech, drżąc, a oczy go paliły. Zdecydowanie niedługo do reszty oszaleję, pomyślał Tony, z trudem kontrolując swoje emocje. – Myślę, że dopiero teraz zaczyna to do mnie docierać. Zajęło mi to kilka miesięcy dłużej, niż wcześniej sądziłem. Ale dam sobie z tym radę.

– Czy… – Loki wypowiedział to słowo z takim trudem, jakby próbował przełknąć tłuczone szkło. – Czy pragniesz domagać się swojej wolności?

– Nie. – Siedział już w tym za głęboko, żeby ta oferta miała go skusić. – Nie. Sam wykopałem pod sobą ten dołek. Muszę tylko… Muszę się w nim zagrzebać na jakiś czas. – Zamrugał, odganiając od siebie wspomnienie wilka, i po raz pierwszy od powrotu z dworu skoncentrował się na Lokim z czymś przypominającym prawdziwą uwagę. – Wszystko okej?

Loki wyglądał na kompletnie zdruzgotanego. Zmęczenie zebrało się w liniach dookoła jego oczu i ust, a do tego garbił się, czego Tony nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył. Być może dlatego że byli zbyt zajęci ignorowaniem się nawzajem na odległość. Czy Natasza i Loki nawzajem niszczyli sobie życie?

Ukłucie zmartwienia, które poczuł Tony, było wystarczająco silne, żeby odsunąć jego myśli od swojego własnego magicznego załamania nerwowego. Odkrył, że nieświadomie zrobił krok w stronę Lokiego, ale ten już się od niego odwracał. Tony się zatrzymał. Czyli wszystko w porządku.

– Hej, Loki? – zawołał za nim, czując się tak zmęczonym, na jakiego Loki wyglądał. – Odpocznij trochę. Nie będę… nie będę korzystał ze zbrojowni przez kilka najbliższych dni.

Loki zatrzymał się na chwilę przy swoich drzwiach z plecami zwróconymi do Tony’ego. Spojrzenie, jakie rzucił przez ramię, kryło w sobie pokłady smutku. Smutku i zmęczenia ponad miarę, ale nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wszedł do swojej komnaty i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Tony obrócił się, po czym usiadł u szczytu schodów i zapatrzył się na klucz w swojej ręce. Obracał go na palcu bezmyślnie, kiedy Natasza przeszła obok, po czym najwyraźniej zauważyła go kątem oka i zatrzymała się.

– Hej – szepnęła zaniepokojona. Zerknęła na korytarz za nim, a potem znowu na niego. – Zejdź stąd, zanim cię zauważy. Tony? – To, co zauważyła na jego twarzy, sprawiło, że wspięła się lekko po schodach, a w jej oczach błysnęła zawziętość.

– Wszystko w porządku – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, kiedy przesuwała rękoma po jego głowie i dłoniach, sprawdzając puls i temperaturę. – Wszystko w porządku.

– Nie, wcale nie – odparła szeptem, siadając obok niego. – Prawdę mówiąc, możliwe, że masz symptomy łagodnego szoku. Co się stało?

– Nie powinno cię tutaj być, wiesz o tym. – Natasza zacisnęła usta po tej dobrej radzie.

– Czy on ci to zrobił? – W jej oczach błyszczała groźba rzeczy gorszych od jakichś tam olejowych pułapek. Jakimś cudem zobaczenie tego sprawiło, że usta Tony’ego rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

– Byłem na ciebie wkurwiony cały tydzień, Romanow. Nie próbuj mnie teraz przekabacić na swoją stronę i roztopić lodu skuwającego moje serduszko swoimi ślicznymi groźbami ciężkiego uszkodzenia ciała. – Wpychając klucz z powrotem do kieszeni, Tony zarzucił Nataszy rękę dookoła talii i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Żywienie urazy do innych było ciężkie.

– Wybacz, ale mieliśmy sporo do obgadania, ja i on. I nie były to tylko przyjemne tematy. Ale wiesz, że robiłam też rozpoznanie dla ciebie, nie? – odparła Natasza, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. – Ja nie mogłam go odpowiednio podejść, ale ty? Ty patrzyłeś na niego, jakby wszystkie sekrety Wszechświata były uwięzione pod jego żebrami. – Pokręciła głową. – Nie, nie sekrety. Sens. Może twój. Po tym, jak mnie wypuścił w zeszłym tygodniu, miałam szansę zrozumieć dlaczego.

– Trudno się pozbyć starych nawyków, kiedy jest się tobą, co? – spytał Tony ze zmęczeniem. – Ale twój plan zbierania danych wywiadowczych nie wypalił. Wydaje mi się, że szef nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.

Natasza prychnęła tak głośno, że aż poczuł to w swoim ramieniu.

– Po prostu rób dalej to, co robisz, Tony.

– Jasne. – I tak już się staczał po równi pochyłej, więc równie dobrze mógł wylądować w ładnym stylu i dostać od sędziów dziesięć punktów na dziesięć. – Chcesz dobrej rady? Spędź trochę czasu z Clintem, zanim zdecyduje się wprowadzić w życie swoje oferty zastrzelenia Lokiego i przespania się ze mną. – Tony zakrył Nataszy usta, kiedy wybuchła nieprzyzwoicie głośnym, złośliwym śmiechem, po czym rzucił okiem na korytarz. Zero reakcji, a przynajmniej jak na razie. Oderwał rękę z obrzydzeniem, kiedy Natasza go polizała.

– Czy istnieje w ogóle coś, co odciągnęłoby go od tego cholernego łuku i kołczanu? Klnę się na Boga, że jest dwa kroki od spróbowania przelecenia go. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Da się masturbować łukiem?

Tony opuścił twarz na ręce.

– I pomyśleć, że potrzebowałem terapii, _zanim_ ta rozmowa w ogóle miała miejsce. – Zastanowił się nad jej pierwotnym pytaniem. – Jeśli zaufam twojej superszpiegowskiej intuicji i coś zrobię, czy mogę liczyć, że mnie ochronisz, kiedy wszystko się spitoli?

– Możesz na mnie liczyć – powiedziała z przekonaniem, wpatrując się w jego oczy z większą intensywnością, niż oczekiwał. Zaczął się przez to zastanawiać, czy nie miała przypadkiem na myśli czegoś zupełnie innego. – Stanowimy zespół.

Tony obserwował w speszonym milczeniu, jak Natasza się podnosi, otrzepuje z kurzu i zbiega z powrotem po schodach. Dygnęła mu kpiarsko z bezpiecznego korytarza, po czym w sekundę zniknęła z zasięgu wzroku, plama błękitu, raz w jednym miejscu, raz nie.

Zespół, pomyślał, kiedy był już sam. Nawiedzony łucznik, krętacki były szpieg, handlarz żelastwem i zakuty w kajdany lodowy olbrzym. Jasne, czemu by nie? To słowo pasowało równie dobre jak każde inne, żeby określić ich źle dobrane poczucie koleżeństwa. A w każdym razie tak było wcześniej.

„Po prostu rób dalej to, co robisz” zdawało w jego przypadku egzamin aż do zeszłego tygodnia, stwierdził Tony, podnosząc się na nogi. Może gdyby znowu zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać z Lokim, mógłby mu powiedzieć o tym, co zrobił. Co widział. Ale zanim cokolwiek takiego się wydarzy, będzie musiał wyciągnąć szefa z tej jego jaskini bez pomocy Nataszy, która wywabiłaby go swoimi szpiegowskimi feromonami.

Miał wobec tego kilka rzeczy do zrobienia.

 

Minęły dwa dni, zanim jego plan przybrał kształty czegoś, co mogłoby wypalić, a nawet odnieść sukces. Jeśli Tony miał być w zupełności szczery, to dokładnie trzy, ale jeden z nich spędził na najgorszych koszmarach całego swojego życia, wliczając w to Afganistan. Potrójne węzły i błyszczące w ciemnościach złote ślepia czekały na niego w tych krótkich momentach snu, jakie udało mu się dla siebie wyszarpać. Był zdesperowany, żeby znaleźć cokolwiek, co wymazałoby z jego pamięci wilka, którego ciągle widział kątem oka. Ale tak naprawdę nic nie działało.

Tony czuł się też niesamowicie winny za to, że pośrednio umieścił na twarzy Lokiego ten straszny wyraz w czasie rozmowy na klatce schodowej. Może jego mózg nie pracował wtedy na pełnych obrotach, może był trochę niestabilny, ale odgrodzenie się od Lokiego było absolutnie najgorszą rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić. Nie miał też jak tego cofnąć. Nie w żaden sposób, który by cokolwiek znaczył. Trzeba było jakoś zrobić krok do przodu i stanowiło to najlepsze rozwiązanie, na jakie mógł obecnie wpaść. I tu włączał się do gry jego plan.

Clint zaczynał dostawać świra na punkcie średniowiecznej amunicji, pracując nad swoim łukiem z braku czegokolwiek innego, co by go zainteresowało. Natasza zazwyczaj obserwowała go z zakamuflowanym cierpieniem, kłując się czymś na oślep, kiedy jej oczy śledziły, jak jej przyjaciel radzi sobie ze stresem przez pełną powtarzalności pracę. Nigdy się do niego nie zbliżyła, a Clint też nigdy nie dał znać, że ją zauważa, a przynajmniej nie kiedy Tony był w pobliżu. Wiedział, że problemy Nataszy leżą głębiej niż tylko w ciszy, która pomiędzy nimi zapanowała. Zamiast się poprawić po oczyszczeniu atmosfery z Lokim, wyglądało na to, że jeszcze trochę jej się pogorszyło. A ich maszyna rozpadała się na części.

Według najlepszej wiedzy wszystkich pozostałych mieszkańców zamku Loki z powrotem wrócił do przebywania w swoim skrzydle. Tony nie pukał do niego ani nie krzyczał niczego na klatce schodowej; był zbyt zajęty pracą i niskim zadaniem bycia dupkiem bez choćby grama odwagi.

Jego plan zaczął się od łyżew. Składały się z kiepsko zszytych pasków brązowej skóry i sznurowadeł przymocowanych do ostrego jak brzytwa ostrza i spiczastych ząbków i były absolutnie najbrzydszą parą łyżew, jaka kiedykolwiek została stworzona. Zainspirowały Tony’ego na tyle, że zrobił drugą, w większym rozmiarze. Jak najbardziej nadadzą się do jego celów, ale nikt nie wygrałby w nich żadnego konkursu piękności.

Po zakończeniu pracy i wszystkich przygotowań Tony stanął przed drzwiami do komnaty Lokiego i zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co powiedzieć. Coś błyskotliwego albo coś, dzięki czemu uzyskałby wybaczenie tego, w jakim stanie znajdował się kilka dni temu. Ale nic nie przyszło mu do głowy.

Zamiast tego po prostu zapukał do drzwi i poczekał. Kiedy masz wątpliwości, rzucaj się do przodu na łeb, na szyję.

Coś w środku zaskrzypiało. Po chwili ciszy drzwi się otworzyły. Loki spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu. Jego oczy miały ten wyczerpany blask kogoś, kto poddał się i zaprzestał poszukiwania odpoczynku. Ciemne włosy, zazwyczaj spływające na plecy jak jakaś gruba zasłona, tym razem wpadały mu do oczu. Ramiona, które zawsze były wyprostowane pod futrem, wyglądały, jakby uginały się pod jakimś niewidocznym ciężarem. Atlas mógłby mu buty czyścić.

– Co takiego? – zapytał ochryple Loki, kiedy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać. Tony zmusił się do zaprzestania pełnego zmartwienia dumania. Najpierw trzeba załatwić interesy.

– Potrzebuję przysługi. I to dużej, a w każdym razie tak mi się wydaje. – Wskazał brodą klatkę schodową. – Przejdziesz się ze mną?

Po chwili wahania Loki zmarszczył brwi i wyszedł na z pokoju, chowając ręce w płaszczu. Jego wymowne spojrzenie w stronę korytarza w dole było jedyną zgodą, jaką Tony miał dostać. _Prowadź_ , mówiło to spojrzenie. _Nie marnuj mojego czasu_.

Ich spacer nie był długi, ale minęli kilka zakrętów i rozwidleń, idąc utartą ścieżką schodów, refektarza, korytarza wejściowego, Kucharza. Sam Tony był tam, na dole zaledwie dwa razy. Raz, żeby odwalić za Clinta jego robotę, a drugi, żeby zabrać stamtąd swój sprzęt. Cholerne ryzykował, serio, rzucając tak monetą, kiedy Loki nie uważał już go za kogoś zaufanego. Usunięty ze swojej pozycji, zanim zorientował się, co zrobił nie tak.

Nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie, powiedział Tony sam do siebie. Miał wszystkie odpowiedzi, których potrzebował, żeby kontynuować odkrywanie tajemnic zamku na własną rękę. Kruk mu to uświadomił.

Wyraz twarzy Lokiego zmienił się odrobinę, kiedy zbliżyli się do ogromnych, drewnianych, niedających się pomylić z żadnymi innymi drzwi do sali balowej. Spojrzenie, które rzucił Tony’emu, było badawcze i pełne spekulacji, ale natychmiastowo zostało ignorowane, kiedy wrota się otworzyły, odsłaniając panującą w środku ciemność. Jeden jedyny zapalony lichtarzyk nie pomagał za bardzo w rozświetleniu cieni.

– No, dalej – powiedział Tony cicho. – Muszę wejść do środka, żeby puścić farbę – Kiedy Loki ostrożnie zrobił kilka kroków w ciemność, Tony zamknął za nimi drzwi, oddzielając ich od reszty zamku.

– Co czynisz? – Pytanie było zadane nieprzyjemnym tonem, co dało się z łatwością przewidzieć.

Tony go zignorował i zamiast udzielić odpowiedzi, podbiegł do ledwo widocznego w słabym świetle zarysu aksamitnej zasłony o długości piętnastu stóp. Niebieskiej, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. W bardzo głębokim odcieniu niebieskiego, co odkryli już po tym, jak Clint pozbył się kurzu z całej tkaniny. Zawieszone na sznurze i pręcie zasłony zakrywały wysokie okna, które zajmowały całą wygiętą półkoliście ścianę sali balowej.

Zbliżał się wczesny wieczór, ale bladoniebieskie światło, jakie się przebiło przez okna, kiedy Tony rozchylił zasłony, wystarczyło, żeby oświetlić zapomnianą salę balową Zlodowaciałego Serca. Była wyłożona błyszczącym białym marmurem, ze smukłymi filarami i ozdobnymi malunkami stworzonymi przez układające się w szachownice cienie rzucane przez wszystko w promieniu wzroku; niezły widok.

Wysoki sufit wyginał się do centralnego punktu, gdzie zwieszał się z niego na grubym, plecionym sznurze zamaszysty żyrandol z trzydziestoma świecami. Lichtarze znaczyły ściany w każdej przerwie między filarami, a ich grube białe świece aż prosiły się o zapalenie. Błyszczące mosiężne latarnie olejne zwieszały się z każdego filaru, a ich szklane ścianki wyczyszczone z sadzy aż iskrzyły się od czystości. Filary otaczały podłogę; wyglądały jak dwanaście białych ramion, sięgających na czterdzieści metrów w górę.

Stojący po drugiej stronie pokoju Loki rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jakby nigdy wcześniej tu nie był. Kiedy jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Tonym, w jego oczach błyszczało coś podobnego do zdumienia.

– Barton jest dobry w te klocki – powiedział Tony zamiast wyjaśnienia. – Zaraz zapalę pozostałe światła.

– Pomogę – odparł Loki, brzmiąc na rozproszonego. Wciąż wyciągał szyję, żeby wszystkiemu się przyjrzeć. Tony zapalił dwie świeczki od samotnego lichtarzyka i podał mu jedną, ostrożnie, żeby nie dotknąć jego skóry. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę wrócili do starych, nie tak dobrych czasów.

Niezłą chwilę zajęło im rozpalenie wszystkiego. Przestrzeń w środku sali była rozległa, a to oznaczało świece i knoty praktycznie wszędzie. Razem zapalili wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, a Loki, jako że miał dłuższe ramiona, sięgał do wyżej wiszących latarni. Tony ogromnie niechętnie ograniczył się do lichtarzy, ale koniec końców to żyrandol okazał się prawdziwym wyzwaniem.

– Poluzuję linę – powiedział Loki. Tony zmarszczył brwi.

– Dlaczego nie ja?

– Osprzęt waży więcej niż ty. – Loki nie powiedział ani słowa więcej, tylko podszedł do zakotwiczającego zaczepu na jednej z dalszych ścian. Gruby sznur żyrandola był na nim zawiązany w supły, kształtem przypominające…

_Nigdy więcej już_.

Tony zamrugał z dezorientacją, starając się nie myśleć o zimnym dreszczu, który właśnie go przeszedł.

– Ja tam jestem gotowy, daj znać, jak ty będziesz.

Po opuszczeniu żyrandolu rozpalenie umieszczonych na nim świec nie stanowiło zbyt poważnego problemu. Niebieskie ramiona Lokiego zadrżały lekko od podtrzymywania metalowego ciężaru nad podłogą, gdy obserwował Tony’ego z pewnej odległości swoim błyszczącym czerwonym spojrzeniem. Kiedy przed Tonym płonęło już coś, co przypominało piekielnie udany tort urodzinowy, odsunął się o krok, sygnalizując, że można już gładko pociągnąć linę do jej poprzedniej pozycji. Po wciągnięciu żyrandolu z powrotem na górę tylko chwilę zajęło Lokiemu zawiązanie liny na supeł na zaczepie nieobecnymi, zręcznymi ruchami.

Tony zdmuchnął trzymaną w ręce świeczkę i cofnął się o kilka kroków, żeby przyjrzeć się całości z lepszej perspektywy.

– Ciężko uwierzyć, że takie miejsce stało tu ukryte tak długo – powiedział, wpatrując się w biało-złotą poświatę promieniującą z każdego zakamarka sali. W zestawieniu z tym ciepłym blaskiem gasnące wieczorne światło muskające okna zdawało się zimne i szpetne. – Jaka twierdza więzienna ma w sobie taką salę? Znaczy, bo wiesz, mamy tutaj jakieś tysiąc dwieście stóp kwadratowych wypolerowanego marmuru?

Tony’ego tak pochłonęło mierzenie na oko powierzchni podłogi, że nie zauważył podchodzącego do niego Lokiego, póki odgłosy kroków nie zabrzmiały tuż obok niego.

– Nie zawsze było to więzienie. Kiedyś pełniło rolę bastionu; fortecy, w której moja rodzina mogłaby się schronić, gdyby kiedykolwiek doszło do najgorszego. – Wzrok Lokiego opadł na podłogę. – Nie zostało nigdy użyte w tym celu, ale kamienie tego zamku zaklęto tak, by dostarczały wszystkiego, co mogłoby być potrzebne w czasie oblężenia. Pożywienie, woda, ciepło, nawet obronne zachowania pogody, która przegoniłaby stąd nawet najpotężniejszego wroga jednym podmuchem lodu.

Tony’emu wyrwało się:

– Więc…

– Czary są podporządkowane kaprysom mojego ojca – przerwał mu Loki, wykrzywiając usta. – Tak jak większość rzeczy. Umieścił mnie tutaj i nakazał zaklęciom ochronnym nie sięgać po moją krew ani krew każdego, kto przekroczył próg zamku. – Jego ramiona drgnęły i naciągnął na nie mocniej futro, jakby coś mu się przypomniało.

– Czyli siedzimy zamknięci w azylu – powiedział Tony powoli, testując słowa. – A samonaprowadzający się celownik uznał nas za wrogów. – Nic dziwnego, że wilki ciągle trzymały się terenów wokół zamku. Jasne, tworzyły stado czworonożnych golemów, ale basior miał w głowie dostatecznie dużo mózgu czy czegoś tam, żeby posłuchać się rozkazu. I to _od niego_.

– Wyjaśniaj to sobie, jakkolwiek pragniesz. – Loki nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego dalszą rozmową na ten temat. Wskazał dłonią żyrandol. – Jeśli spełniłem już twoją prośbę, wyjdę stąd.

Tony wrócił myślami do pierwotnego planu, spinając się mimowolnie. No tak, jasne.

– Prawdę mówiąc, to było tylko zapalanie świateł dla gości. – Wskazał palcem na marmurową podłogę. – Musisz ją całą pokryć lodem. Takim grubym na jakieś trzy cale, tak, tyle powinno wystarczyć.

Loki zbladł. Powoli obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na ogrom rozciągającego się przed nim marmuru. Dla niego musiało to wyglądać, jakby nigdy się nie kończył.

– Postradałeś zmysły.

Cóż, nie była to _niespodziewana_ reakcja. Ale nie ta, na którą liczył.

– Potrzebuję lodowiska – odparł Tony ze wzruszeniem ramion. Kiedy jedynym, co dostał w odpowiedzi, było wściekłe spojrzenie, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed małym uśmieszkiem. – Daj spokój. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, na co cię stać?

– Nie posiadam tego poziomu mocy. – Loki zgarbił się bardziej pod futrem zarzuconym na ramiona. – I z pewnością leży to poza moją możliwością kontroli. Prosisz o zbyt wiele. – Wyraz jego twarzy spochmurniał trochę. – Jakie jest zastosowanie dla lodu wewnątrz?

Tony tylko wskazał dłonią na dwie pary łyżew opartych o ścianę przy drzwiach.

– Zamierzam wziąć szturmem rynek rozrywki. – Loki spojrzał na niego z nachmurzoną miną po tej nic niewyjaśniającej odpowiedzi. – Boże drogi, próbuję zrobić coś miłego dla Nataszy i Clinta. – _I dla ciebie_.

– Miłego. – Loki wypowiedział to słowo, jakby miało nieprzyjemny smak.

– Ta – odparł Tony, sam słysząc, jak burkliwie to zabrzmiało. – Miłego. To taki koncept, według którego ludzie nie zachowują się jak obrzydliwe cholerne dupki w stosunku do tych, którzy próbują im pomóc. Znajdź se słownik i sprawdź definicję. – W jego piersiach zaczęło narastać nieprzyjemne gorąco, połykając dyskomfort pochodzący od reaktora łukowego. – A nawet lepiej, zapytaj Nataszy. Wygląda na to, że wasza dwójka znalazła sobie ostatnio sporo tematów do rozmów.

Z sercem walącym jak młotem Tony obrócił się na pięcie i niemal skierował w stronę drzwi, stwierdzając, że chrzani cały ten głupi plan. Utrzymywanie profesjonalnego dystansu przez wzgląd na pozostałą dwójkę więźniów znajdowało się po prostu za daleko poza zasięgiem jego możliwości. Pieprzyć Lokiego i jego faworyzację, jego defetystyczne pitolenie i huśtawki nastrojów o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Po co, u licha ciężkiego, w ogóle próbował? Czemu starał się naprawić stosunki pomiędzy nimi?

Bo to właśnie zawsze robił, pomyślał Tony, zatrzymując się powoli. Nawet jeśli nie był za dobry w rozumieniu, o co ludziom chodzi. Przekręcał tryby i trybiki, póki coś się nie rozpadło. Rozpracowywał wszystko od wewnątrz. Wyciągał spalone przewody. Wymieniał części na nowe, lepsze. Prawdę mówiąc, wiedział, że po prostu znajduje sobie coś, czym mógłby się zająć, w najlepszy sposób, jaki znał. Trochę szkoda, że nic w ten sposób nie osiągnął.

– Odciąłem się od ciebie, ponieważ stanowisz dla mnie szczególne zagrożenie, Tony Starku – powiedział stojący za nim Loki. W jego głosie brzmiało dziwne napięcie, takie, które nie miało nic wspólnego ze złością. – Nie ma to związku z niczym, co zrobiłeś.

Sala balowa rozmazała się przed oczami Tony’ego w jasne kręgi świateł, kiedy ciśnienie podskoczyło mu gwałtownie w rekordowym czasie. Właśnie usłyszał przemowę „to nie ty, to ja” w wykonaniu Lokiego. No, ubraną w ładniejsze i dłuższe słowa, ale do tego właśnie sprowadzały się jego słowa. Co za żart.

Cała ta cholerna sprawa była żartem z niego.

– Zużyłem już większość metalu – stwierdził nagle Tony, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni i rzucił nim w stronę Lokiego. Zobaczył, jak szef łapie go wyłącznie dzięki dobremu refleksowi, a następnie cały drętwieje po zrozumieniu, co trzyma. – Najwyraźniej to czas równie dobry jak każdy inny, aby przejść na emeryturę. – Obrócił się. Nie miał po co patrzeć za siebie.

Tony zrobił całe trzy kroki, zanim się pośliznął. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła i ledwo dał radę złapać równowagę, po czym zauważył, że marmur pod jego stopami staje się dziwnie zamglony. Nie, nie zamglony, ale…

Okna zatrzeszczały w ramach. Połowa świec na południowej ścianie zgasła, okrywając kąt cieniem. Tony obrócił się gwałtownie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, czekając na nieuniknioną burzę śnieżną, która zaraz wfrunie do pokoju i znowu go pochłonie. Ale kiedy zatrzaski wyskoczyły z łopotem ze swoich rygli i okna otwarły się na oścież, to nie na Tonym skoncentrowała się pełna wściekłości zamieć.

Ręce Lokiego drżały, gdy opadał na kolana. Oczyma pełnymi grozy rzucił Tony’emu jedno przeszywające na wskroś spojrzenie, po czym oparł rozcapierzone dłonie na gładkim kamieniu.

Zamieć zawyła; wydała z siebie ryk na całe gardło, po czym zaatakowała, skupiając się na Lokim i załamując się jak fala przypływu, która natrafiła na brzeg. Pochłonęła marmur w każdym zakątku pokoju, rozbijając się o filary i otulając je miękkimi objęciami lodu. Na ścianach narosły sople lodu sterczące jak zęby i wygięte niczym ciernie, a nad nimi tańczyły wszystkie płomienie odważne na tyle, by wciąż się palić.

W jednej przerażającej chwili Loki wykorzystał siłę burzy śnieżnej, przekierował ją i pokrył całą salę balową lodem.

Tony był pełen podziwu. Transformacja pomieszczenia pochłonęła go tak bardzo, że kilka dobrych sekund po uspokojeniu się atmosfery zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że jego stopy zostały przykute do podłogi przez grubą na trzy cale warstwę lodu.

– Ech, moje buty. – Tony zadecydował, że zajmie się nimi później i wyciągnął z nich stopy. Chodzenie po lodzie w samych skarpetkach nie było wcale tak wygodne, ale przynajmniej lepsze niż stopy w butach _zagrzebane w_ _lodzie_.

Loki oddychał tak ciężko, że niemal wzdychał z każdym oddechem. Podniósł się na nogi, po czym omal znowu się nie przewrócił. Cały się trząsł, jakby zamarzał na śmierć, ale Tony wiedział, że to nie to. To było coś o wiele gorszego.

– Loki – wyszeptał, biegnąc i na współ ślizgając się po lodzie do jego przygarbionej sylwetki. – Najlepszy napad złego humoru na świecie, mówię serio. Mój Boże, chodź no tutaj. No dalej, trzymam cię. Już przez to kiedyś razem przeszliśmy. – Chwilę zajęło Tony’emu znalezienie lodowatej ręki w zmiętym w nieład zielonym płaszczu, ale potem w błyskawicznym tempie ją wydostał i zarzucił sobie na ramię, gładko podnosząc Lokiego na nogi jednym pociągnięciem w górę. Biedny idiota jęknął z powodu takiego traktowania, głowa mu się kiwała i niemal uderzył Tony’ego rogiem.

Wymagało to nieco wyginania się i niezbyt małej ilości ślizgania, ale ostatecznie Loki pozbierał się do kupy i stanął w objęciach Tony’ego, oddychając jak nurek, który dopiero co wynurzył się na powierzchnię. Tony tylko położył dłoń na poznaczonej bliznami części szczęki. Przesuwał po zimnej skórze kciuk, jakby to było ciepłe wahadełko, i przestał dopiero wtedy, gdy Loki położył dłoń na jego. W jego oczach błyszczała udręka.

– Jesteś okrutny ponad wszelką miarę, Tony Starku. – Drżąca ręka wyciągnęła się w stronę jego ramienia, ciemne pazury szukały oparcia w czerwonym materiale jego koszuli. – Okrutny. Chciwy. – Przełknął ślinę i uciekł spojrzeniem. – Twoje oczy sprawiają, że staję się chciwy.

Brzmiało to jak wyznanie. Tony przesunął rękę w górę futra, zostawiając za sobą ślad w miękkich włosach. Palce przykrywające jego dłoń drgnęły. Coś sprawiało, że oczy Lokiego lśniły mocniej niż zwykle, i to coś wyglądało jak poczucie winy.

– Co takiego? – spytał Tony. W złotym świetle pokrytej lodem sali balowej wypowiedziane przez nich słowa pokonywały dzielącą ich przestrzeń, emitując ciepło. Wiedział, że stoi za blisko, _oni obaj_ stoją za blisko, ale nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie siły, by się odsunąć.

– Zatrzymałbym cię dla siebie. Tu, przy mnie. – Loki zamknął oczy. – Tu, gdzie byś się zestarzał, gdzie uschnąłbyś, osłabł i ostatecznie umarł. A ja wciąż bym tu tkwił i moje więzienie stałoby się torturą przez utratę ciebie.

I Tony zrozumiał wszystko. Każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Tę nagłą izolację, ten chłód, zamiast wcześniejszego wszystkiego, czego Tony nie wiedział, że potrzebuje. Emocje stanowiły coś naprawdę dużego i trudnego do przetrawienia, jeśli było się samotnym tak długo jak Loki.

– Nie wydaje mi się… – Tony musiał odkaszlnąć, żeby móc mówić dalej. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to się liczyło jako zatrzymywanie mnie tutaj, skoro i tak zdecydowałem się zostać.

Kiedy tak tam stali i nie dzieliło ich nic więcej niż tylko kilka cali zimnego powietrza, łatwo przyszłoby Tony’emu wytłumaczyć się, że moment, w którym jego kciuk dotknął delikatnie kącika warg Lokiego, był tylko przypadkiem. Ale żaden z nich nie powiedział ani słowa, chociaż spojrzenie Lokiego powędrowało na sekundę do ust Tony’ego, po czym znowu opadło. Później łatwo było się przysunąć, a jeszcze łatwiej zacisnąć palce na szarym futrze i przyciągnąć Lokiego jeszcze odrobinę bliżej.

– Miej nade mną litość – wyszeptał ostatecznie Loki łamiącym się głosem. Błagał prosto w usta Tony’ego. – Poproś o swą wolność. Zwrócę ci ją.

To było to. Jedno proste pytanie, wystarczyłoby tylko powiedzieć kilka słów i mógłby wyjść stąd z tarczą. Ale Tony wiedział już, że podjął decyzję; zrobił to w tej samej chwili, w której dostrzegł cień samotnego smutku pod całą tą imponującą kontrolą.

– Nie chcę jej – powiedział Lokiemu i go pocałował.

Może obaj jesteśmy przegranymi przypadkami, pomyślał Tony, kiedy zimne wargi zadrżały pod jego i otworzyły się, a lodowate ręce owinęły się dookoła niego w poszukiwaniu niezbędnego do życia ciepła skóry. Może obaj zdążą tego pożałować, zanim to wszystko się skończy. Ale kiedy płomienie świec dygotały w zimowej nocy, a śnieg padał miękko wokół nich, łatwo było udawać, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Przynajmniej przez chwilę.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... tysiąc pięćset lat później pojawił się nowy rozdział :D Przepraszam ogromnie za to, że znikłam, ale problemy z zębami, potem studia uderzyły we mnie z całego rozpędu, no i jakoś tak. Życie. (Postaram się więcej tego nie robić. Ale zobaczymy.)

**Kanion Przesilenia – Malibu, Kalifornia**

– Skąd cała ta aura powieści płaszcza i szpady? – Wskazując kciukiem na ścieżkę wyrzeźbioną przez naturę, Rhodey oparł się na masce samochodu. Stanowił uosobienie pogodnego spokoju, ale spojrzenie miał czujne jak zawsze. – Niczego tu nie znaleźliście. Obadiah informował mnie na bieżąco.

Pepper wzięła krótki, pokrzepiający oddech. Właśnie stała się bardziej zamieszana w całą tę sprawę, niż kiedykolwiek myślała, że będzie. Płaszcz i szpada, nie inaczej. Tyle że w jej przypadku nie było niczego, czym mogłaby się bronić, jeśli nie liczyć srebrnego pióra wiecznego i torebki z gazem pieprzowym.

– Wybacz, że ściągnęłam cię tu w środku nocy, ale muszę ci przekazać coś ważnego. – Popukała paznokciem w gładką metalową obudowę tabletu, który przyciskała do piersi. – Po pierwsze, wydaje mi się, że Obadiah mógł próbować załatwiać coś za plecami Tony’ego. A kiedy próbowałam przyjrzeć się temu z bliska, JARVIS natknął się na coś jeszcze dziwniejszego.

Rhodey uniósł brwi.

– Hej, nie trzymaj mnie tak w napięciu w nieskończoność.

Pepper toczyła wewnętrzną walkę. Co mogła niby powiedzieć? Że Tony siedział uwięziony w magicznym zamku, a rząd próbował wykraść informacje, o które tak walczyli? Że JARVIS wykrył subtelne przechwycenie informacji ze źródłem gdzieś na klastrze serwerowym o wyższym poziomie zabezpieczeń niż Fort Knox?

– _Być może ja mógłbym wyjaśnić_ – zaproponował JARVIS, którego głos przytłumiała częściowo jedwabna koszula Pepper. Spojrzenie Rhodeya powędrowało do tabletu. Na jego czole pojawiła się pełna wahania zmarszczka.

– Czy to ty, JARIVS?

– _Udało mi się umieścić odseparowaną część siebie na tym urządzeniu w celu rozmawiania z Pepper na czas trwania zniknięcia pana Starka_. – Kiedy JARVIS urwał, Pepper przekręciła ekran w stronę Rhodeya. Widać było na nim niebieski, podobny do fali kształt; jedyną wizualną reprezentację JARVISa, jaką miała przy sobie przez cały ten czas, od kiedy zabrała ze sobą tablet. – _Może być pan zainteresowany pewnymi informacjami, które uzyskałem_.

– Które uzyskałeś – potówrzył ponuro Rhodey. Pepper prawie się uśmiechnęła; brzmiał na tak niepochwalającego metod JARVISa, jak sama się czuła tego pierwszego popołudnia. Ale szybciej przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego, prostując się i przyglądając tabletowi z zainteresowaniem. – Cóż, tak czy siak jesteśmy już w Tysiącmilowym Lesie i wiem tylko tyle, że masz informacje o Tonym, więc podziel się nimi. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zrobił to, zanim dostanę oficjalne ostrzeżenie, że jeszcze chwila i stwierdzą, że opuściłem jednostkę bez zezwolenia.

Pepper milczała, kiedy JARVIS opisywał sytuację i dzielił się danymi, które udało im się zebrać. Mimo że był programem komputerowym – nieważne jak wymyślnym i skomplikowanym – wytłumaczył jej wszystko idealnie zrozumiale po tym, jak wzięła tablet ze sobą do domu. Był cierpliwy, błyskotliwy i jednocześnie niesamowicie wytrącający z równowagi, kiedy chodziło o włamywanie się do komputerów instytucji, które zidentyfikował jako wrogów Stark Industries. Całkiem sporo razy przyznał się do aktualizowania własnych programów, ponieważ Tony „pozostawił po sobie sieć stworzoną ze skomplikowanych luk i furtek”, używając tych aktualizacji do swoich własnych celów. Pepper była pewna, że widziała przynajmniej kilka horrorów, które zaczynały się w ten sposób.

Mimo to JARVIS zachowywał się z ogromną grzecznością i koncentrował na swoim zadaniu, a jak do tej pory udało mu się zebrać dla niej sporo przerażających dowodów. Kiedy wyjaśniał wszystko Rhodeyowi, Pepper obserwowała, jak wyraz twarzy jej przyjaciela zmienia się z zainteresowanego na zupełnie ponury.

– W porządku – powiedział po długiej chwili ciszy. Wyglądał na spiętego i jakby celowo powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem, co myśli. – W porządku. Pierwsze pytanie: czym, u licha ciężkiego, jest ten cały SHIELD? I drugie pytanie: czy serio próbujesz mi wmówić, że Tony’ego przechwycił jakiś promień teleportacyjny małych zielonych ludków i rząd próbuje to zatuszować?

– Prawdę mówiąc, był jeden i to niebieski i duży. Ale całość się zgadza. – Pepper się zawahała. – Zrozum, Rhodey, Obadiah odcina jutro zasilanie w posiadłości Tony’ego. JARVIS nie zdąży zebrać więcej informacji o SHIELDzie, jeśli nie dostanie nowego źródła energii. – Wyciągnęła tablet. – Albo zabezpieczonej sieci, przez którą mógłby operować.

Rhodey gapił się na tablet przez całe pięć sekund. Drgnął mu mięsień szczęki. Pepper starała się nie wyłamywać nerwowo palców, czekając na jego odpowiedź, ale serce podeszło jej do gardła i biło bardzo szybko. To było wielkie pytanie. Nie, _ogromne_.

– Pozwól, że się upewnię – powiedział powoli. – Chcesz, żebym zabrał JARVISa do bazy i podłączył go do zabezpieczonej sieci sił powietrznych, żeby mógł dokopać się do utajnionych dokumentów z jakiegoś tajnego rządowego serwera, który znajduje się w jakiejś Strefie 51? Pepper, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak to brzmi? – Rhodey machnął ręką w stronę fali na tablecie, wyglądając, jakby nie wiedział, czy się śmiać, czy komuś przywalić. – Czy wiesz, na co mnie skazujesz, jeśli to ze sobą zabiorę?

– Rhodey….

– Dożywocie, Pepper. Żadna tam degradacja na niższą pozycję, nikt mi też nie da po łapach jak ciekawskiemu dziecku. To mi właśnie proponujesz. – Przesunął ręką po krótkich włosach ze wzburzeniem. – A co gorsza, pociągnąłbym cię za sobą. Nie, Pepper, bardzo mi przykro. Nieważne, jaka to konspiracja i kto do niej należy, ale my nie będziemy się do tego mieszać. Tony nie chciałby, żebyś rzuciła się za nim w ogień.

Obudowa tabletu zaskrzypiała pod palcami Pepper.

– Zrób to mimo wszystko.

Rhodey zesztywniał.

– Pepper…

– _Nie_. – Pepper nabrała powietrze głęboko do płuc, po czym podeszła do Rhodeya i bezceremonialnie wręczyła mu JARVISa. Rhodey przez chwilę niezręcznie próbował złapać urządzenie, a kiedy mu się to wreszcie udało, spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem, prawdopodobnie ze względu na tak zdecydowaną odmowę. Zrobiło jej się przykro, że to ona jest powodem takiego wyrazu twarzy, ale nie na tyle, żeby przestać. – Rhodey, po prostu weź to ze sobą do biura, schowaj w najgłębszej szufladzie i wyjdź. JARVIS zajmie się resztą. Nie będziesz w to zamieszany w żaden sposób.

– Pepper… co, u licha ciężkiego, się z tobą stało? – Rhodey spojrzał w dół, na ekran. – JARVIS?

– _Na krótko przed swoim zniknięciem pan Stark wyraził brak pewności odnośnie tego, komu może ufać_ – odparł JARVIS pozornie bez związku. – _Mój zintegrowany system analizy fal dźwiękowych odpowiadających mowie ludzkiej wykrył trzydziestodwuprocentowy spadek przekonania w głosie pana Starka po wspomnieniu pana nazwiska_.

Pepper obserwowała, jak wyraz twarzy Rhodeya się zmienia, niemal grożąc kompletnym załamaniem. Sama wcześniej nic nie wiedziała na ten temat. Rhodey i Tony zawsze trzymali się razem. Nawet kiedy Tony został porwany w Afganistanie – to Rhodey wziął urlop i zajął się organizacją poszukiwań. Najzwyczajniej w świecie odmówił uwierzenia, że Tony umarł gdzieś tam, na pustyni. Nie istniała na tym świecie taka siła, która mogłaby zniszczyć ich przyjaźń – a przynajmniej tak sądziła.

– Trochę się pożarliśmy – przyznał Rhodey. – Powiedział, że pracuje nad czymś, ale że to nic dla wojska. – Wzruszył ramionami, błądząc po ekranie oczami, z których nic nie dało się odczytać. – Szefostwo mocno na mnie usiadło za to, że unieważnił kontrakty na zakupy sprzętu. Wyładowałem się za to na Tonym, wiesz, powiedziałem mu coś serio nieprzyjemnego. Wtedy rozmawialiśmy po raz ostatni. – Odchrząknął. – Pepper, nic z tego, co chcesz zrobić, nie uwolni go z miejsca, w którym obecnie się znajduje. Wiem, że czujesz się winna…

– Winna? – powtórzyła Pepper, przerywając mu. – To jedna z części tego, co czuję, jasne. Ale wiesz, co jeszcze czuję? Jestem wściekła. Zagubiona. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że nie mogę porozmawiać o tym z nikim, bo umieszczą mnie wtedy w pokoju bez klamek. Obadiah zachowuje się dziwnie, a JARVIS nie może sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego powinnam go unikać, rząd śledzi nas wszystkich, a ja jestem tak samotna, że uczę się cholernego _hakerstwa_ z tabletu, żebym miała z kim rozmawiać! Mam tego serdecznie dosyć! – Oddychała z trudem, na policzkach miała rumieńce i spojrzała na Rhodeya tak, że niemal schował się z powrotem pod swój kaptur. – Nie obchodzi mnie, czy pokłóciłeś się z Tonym i co nam może dać ta informacja. Za długo siedziałam w ciemnościach, użalając się nad sobą. Weź ten cholerny tablet. Schowaj go w tyłku swojego szefa, serio, rób, co chcesz. Po prostu _to zrób_.

Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie oczyszczające dusze tyrady w swoim życiu, Pepper doszła do wniosku, że po tej akurat czuła się całkiem nieźle. Jasne, ciśnienie podskoczyło jej tak, że można go było szukać w stratosferze, i zacisnęła pięści tak mocno, że zrobiła sobie paznokciami półksiężycowate ślady na dłoni, ale wyrzucenie z siebie uczuć w stronę kogoś, kto miał odległe pojęcie, przez co przechodzi, było tego warte. Nawet jeśli Rhodey wyglądał na kompletnie zszokowanego jej wybuchem. Ostatecznie mogła udawać opanowanie i godność tylko przez jakiś czas po tym, co przeszła w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

– Jezu, Pepper. Mój portfel jest w schowku w samochodzie. Weź, co chcesz, tylko nie zrób mi krzywdy. – Podniósł tablet na wysokość wzroku, wciąż patrząc na nią, jakby miała zaraz wyciągnąć maczetę spod spódnicy i pociąć go na kawałeczki. – Ostatnio miałaś się czym stresować, nie? W porządku. Ukryję ten cholerny tablet, ale muszę być cały czas na bieżąco. Jeśli coś się spierdoli, nie będę mógł ci pomóc, jeśli nie będę wiedział, z czym mam do czynienia. – Zerknął na tablet. – Ani sobie samemu. Ale jeśli to nam pomoże odkryć, dlaczego Tony znajduje się w centrum jakiejś grubszej afery, wchodzę w to.

Pepper niemal opadła na wciąż włączone przednie światła swojego samochodu, czując, jak nogi miękną jej z ulgi. Jeśli Rhodey pozwoli JARVISowi na połączenie się z zabezpieczoną siecią w bazie, JARVIS będzie mógł kontynuować poszukiwania z tabletu, używając serwerów Sił Powietrznych do potajemnego przechowywania danych, które później jej prześle. A przynajmniej tak rozumiała cały ten proces z tego, co JARVIS jej wyjaśnił. Zaczynało mieć to tym więcej sensu, im dłużej go słuchała. Przynajmniej tyle mogła zrobić. A dodatkowym plusem tej sytuacji było to, że Obadiah mógł wyłączyć dopływ prądu do domu Tony’ego bez żadnych podejrzeń, że coś jest nie tak. Rozsiewał dookoła siebie wręcz agresywnie przyjazną atmosferę w ciągu tych ostatnich spotkań z Pepper. Jego niedawny wyjazd za morze oznaczał, że miała wiele czasu dla siebie.

– Dziękuję, Rhodey – powiedziała, kiedy szybko przeglądał strony wypełnione informacjami na ekranie tabletu. – Naprawdę. Nie dam sobie rady sama. Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio powoli zaczynam wariować.

– _Proszę wziąć pod uwagę moje pełne urazy milczenie, rozpoczynające się po tym zdaniu_ – powiedział JARVIS, brzmiąc niemal opryskliwie. Pepper uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Rhodey wyciągnął tablet na odległość ramienia i spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Też będę za tobą tęsknić, JARVIS. – Strzepnęła kurz ze spódnicy i skierowała się z powrotem do samochodu. Ciemność otaczająca miejsce ich spotkania wydawała się ją obserwować, wyciągając po nią swoje suche, trzeszczące palce. Ale ostatecznie czuła się tak już od dłuższego czasu. A dokładniej od momentu, w którym wytężała wzrok w ciemności korytarza w zamku i ujrzała wpatrujące się w nią czerwone ślepia.

– Hej, Pepper. – Pepper obróciła się w oczekiwaniu na jakieś pożegnanie, ale była kompletnie nieprzygotowana na ciasne objęcia, do których przyciągnął ją Rhodey. To był krótki uścisk i zaraz po nim się wycofał, a w jego oczach błyszczała szczera troska. – Gdyby coś się stało albo gdybyś po prostu nie czuła się bezpiecznie, najpierw do mnie zadzwoń. Bardzo mi przykro, że zostawiłem cię z tym wszystkim samą. Chyba po prostu… byłem zbyt zajęty sobą. – Stojąc tak blisko, łatwo było zauważyć na twarzy Rhodeya pełen bólu żal, który ostrożnie starał się zamaskować. Może ostatecznie nie była jedyną osobą, która cierpiała. – Odzyskałem go, ale chwilę później znowu straciłem. Byłem zbyt cholernie zajęty moją robotą.

Pepper poklepała go po ramieniu, uśmiechając się, choć oczy ją szczypały.

– To ja go tam zostawiłam. Nie ty – powiedziała. Jej rozciągnięte w uśmiechu wargi zadrżały. – Jeśli nie będziemy mogli go odzyskać, przynajmniej odbijmy to sobie na ludziach, którzy nie chcieli przyznać, że coś się rzeczywiście wydarzyło.

Rhodey się roześmiał. Jego śmiech brzmiał bardzo krucho.

– Kiedyś się zastanawiałem, jakim cudem udaje ci się utrzymać Tony’ego w ryzach. Potts, masz kręgosłup z czystej stali.

– Ty też, pułkowniku. Mówiąc szczerze, mam wrażenie, że nie przeżylibyśmy z Tonym w jakimkolwiek innym przypadku.

Po ostatnim klepnięciu się w ramię i pomachaniu na pożegnanie nadszedł czas na odwrócenie się w stronę swoich samochodów i rozejście w dwie różne strony, żeby osiągnąć jeden wspólny cel. Potrzebowali tylko kilku nazwisk.

Pepper wiedziała, że już ma jedno: agent Phil Coulson.

Najwyższa pora zebrać kolejne.

 

**Zamek Zlodowaciałego Serca**

– Chciałbym niniejszym oznajmić, że okna są pozamykane, i to na zatrzaski. Udało ci się już zapalić te lichtarze z tyłu pokoju?

– A widzisz swoją dłoń, kiedy trzymasz ją przed nosem?

– Nikt nie lubi mądralińskich, Loki. – Opierając o ścianę wygięty pręt, którego używał do zamknięcia okien, Tony zaczął powoli przechodzić na drugą stronę tafli lodu. Loki uwolnił jego buty jednym uderzeniem, ale nie znaczyło to, że ślizgał się mniej niż poprzednio. Robił, co tylko mógł, żeby nie skończyć z twarzą w lodzie. – Mamy dokładnie pięć minut, żeby się stąd wynieść, zanim Clint i Natasza się pojawią, a wolałbym, żeby nie zobaczyli cię ze śladami po całowaniu się z kimś z zarostem.

Loki przesunął ręką po ustach z wyrazem twarzy pełnym podejrzliwości, najprawdopodobniej szukając tych śladów, kiedy Tony do niego podchodził. Nie ufając swoim nogom, Tony po prostu przeskoczył ostatnie dzielące ich kilka metrów i pozwolił Lokiemu się złapać w celu zachowania równowagi. Facet wydawał się przyklejony do lodu jak pająk do nici pajęczyny, bo chociaż Tony swoje ważył, niemal zupełnie się nie poruszył,. Co z kolei umożliwiło mu przyciśnięcie się do bardzo interesujących mięśni i chłodnej skóry. Nie żeby mieli w ogóle czas na myślenie o tym, co wydarzyło się chwilę temu; Clint i Natasza powinni znaleźć swoją niespodziankę w postaci lodowiska, a nie wyczerpanego lodowego olbrzyma obmacującego pewnego znanego inżyniera.

Chociaż prawdopodobnie powtórka z rozrywki nie była mu pisana. Loki puścił Tony’ego po tym, jak prawie się na niego wywrócił po pocałunku, po czym odsunął się, żeby przyjrzeć się temu, co udało mu się osiągnąć z lodem. Jeszcze nie wiadomo było, czy żałował czegokolwiek, ale pewny chwyt na ramieniu Tony’ego wskazywał przynajmniej na to, że Loki nie unika kontaktu fizycznego. Ba, jest od tego raczej daleko.

– Pragniesz wydostać się stąd bez kąpania się w ich podziwie? – zapytał Loki, przechylając nieco głowę. – Jak martwiąco bezinteresownie z twojej strony.

– Nie, kąpanie się w podziwie zdecydowanie nadal leży w moim kręgu zainteresowań, ale przyćmisz mnie tutaj tym magicznym dywanem z lodu. Mój plan ogranicza się chwilowo do ucieczki, dąsów, a potem wymyślenia czegoś jeszcze bardziej zapierającego dech.

– Na przykład czego? – zapytał Loki. Tony rozważał odpowiedź na to pytanie, kiedy dłonie potarły jego przedramiona, a kciuki przesunęły się po ścięgnach. – Sugerowałbym coś, co utrzyma was w cieple. Twoja skóra jest niemal tak zimna jak moja. – Zanim Tony zdążył zacząć bronić swojego wyboru w kwestii lekkiego ubrania, Loki rozejrzał się po oświetlonej jak z obrazka sali balowej, jakby sobie coś przypomniał. – Czy chciałbyś wiedzieć, dlaczego zabarykadowałem drzwi do sali balowej?

– Bo nie umiesz tańczyć?

Tony dostał dosłownie sekundę uprzedzenia, w czasie której usta Lokiego wygięły się w uśmiech, po czym został ze znajomością rzeczy popchnięty na lód. Jakimś cudem nie wyrżnął w niego twarzą, prawdopodobnie dzięki temu, że szybko wrócił w czekające objęcia pewnego bardzo zmęczonego, bardzo rozbawionego lodowego olbrzyma.

– Zlodowaciałe Serce jest bardzo starą warownią. Nie należała do nas, kiedy mój ojciec ją zajął, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Została zbudowana bardziej na magii niż na kamieniu. Ale znajduje się w niej kilka starych sztuczek, które sami kamieniarze zaklęli w te ściany. – Spojrzenie Lokiego, które rzucił sali balowej, było pełne zadumy, a jego uchwyt na ramieniu Tony’ego silny i opanowany. – Podejrzewam, że to kolejny sekret, który wydobyłbyś ze mnie prędzej czy później. Czy widzisz stąd ten przekrzywiony lichtarz wiszący na ścianie przy oknie? – Wskazał go ręką, ale Tony nie widział najlepiej na takie odległości. Jeden z nich rzeczywiście wyglądał lekko nie halo.

– Czy to jeden z tych starych zamków ze Scooby’ego Doo, które zawsze miały tajne przejścia? – zapytał Tony, zadziwiająco zirytowany tym, że nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy zastanowić się nad czymś takim. – Dlaczego dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduję?

Tony pozwolił na to, żeby Loki pociągnął go za sobą po lodzie do przechylonego lichtarza, przymocowanego do ściany i palącego się dumnie i jasno. Kiedy Stark nie mógł utrzymać równowagi na śliskiej powierzchni, Loki po prostu go podniósł. Tony starał się trzymać czegokolwiek w poczuciu porażki i piorunować spojrzeniem jego niebywale zadowolony z siebie wyraz twarzy.

– Pewnego dnia nauczysz się chodzić, jestem tego pewien. Próbuj dalej.

– Chyba nie lubię cię, jak jesteś w dobrym nastroju – oznajmił Tony. – Wróć do smęcenia po kątach. O wiele mniej się wtedy ze mnie nabijałeś. – Jego słowom towarzyszyło pełne desperacji złapanie wilczego futra, kiedy Loki postawił go z powrotem na ziemi. _Chryste_ , lód był oficjalnie beznadziejny. Jakim cudem Natasza wytrzymała tak długo w jednej pozycji?

– Patrz uważnie – powiedział Loki z ustami przy uchu Tony’ego, odwracając jego uwagę od niepewnego gruntu pod nogami. Ramię Lokiego, nieustępliwe jak żelazny pręt trzymało go przy jego plecach, a złote okowy promieniowały chłodem przez cienką koszulę Tony’ego. Wolną ręką Loki wyprostował lichtarz.

Coś za ścianą kliknęło. Tony nieświadomie pochylił się do przodu, kiedy kamienna ściana na prawo od lichtarza jęknęła jak torturowane zwierzę. Jego wyobraźnię wypełniły obrazki komnat skarbca i olbrzymich toczących się kul, pragnących jego śmierci. Zupełnie przegapił to, jak Loki parsknął śmiechem.

Tryby wreszcie się przesunęły i otworzyły się przed nimi ukryte drzwi, odsłaniając ciemną klatkę schodową. Przy okazji pokryły też Tony’ego od stóp do głów kurzem i obrzydliwymi, _obrzydliwymi_ alergenami w ilości pół funta. Ukryty bezpiecznie za jego plecami Loki wydał z siebie prychnięcie pełne rozbawienia, które odbiło się echem w olbrzymiej sali balowej.

– To – wykrztusił z siebie Tony pomiędzy wybuchami suchego kaszlu. – To jest powód, dla którego zostałeś tutaj zamknięty. O mój Boże, dostało mi się do płuc. Czuję to w moich płucach. – Złapał płaszcz Lokiego, żeby wytrzeć w coś twarz, ale został zgrabnie odepchnięty poza odległość wyciągniętych ramion i pozostało mu trzymać się kurczowo ściany, kiedy drzwi się ponownie zamknęły. – Jestem kompletnie brudny. Widzisz, co najlepszego zrobiłeś? Spójrz na mnie, wyglądam jak coś, co wyszło wprost z _Mumii_.

– Jesteś pełen dramatyzmu – odparł Loki, wycierając policzek Tony’ego grzbietem dłoni. Byłby to niemal gest pełen czułości, gdyby nie to, że uśmiechał się przy tym jak zębata bestia z zamiłowaniem do płatania psikusów, którą najprawdopodobniej był. – Wybacz mi. Te schody prowadzą do zachodniego skrzydła. Zabarykadowałem wejście do sali balowej na wypadek, gdyby ktoś znalazł to przejście i chciał go użyć.

Tony przestał otrzepywać się z kurzu.

– Gdzie dokładnie prowadzi? Wprost do twojego pokoju?

– Do połączonej z nim sali do kąpieli, jeśli mam być dokładny – stwierdził Loki, wytrzepując kurz z włosów Tony’ego. W rezultacie obaj kichnęli. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że tak czy siak masz wolny dostęp do mojego skrzydła, nie stracę nic, dzieląc się z tobą moją wiedzą.

– Pewnie ufasz mi też, że nie jestem nałogowym łazienkowym podglądaczem. – Kiedy Loki tylko uniósł brew, Tony dodał celem wyjaśnienia: – Który podglądałby cię w kąpieli ze swojej sekretnej klatki schodowej pełnej zboczenia.

– Zrozumiałem, co masz na myśli, za pierwszym razem – odparł Loki oschle. – Jednakowoż należałoby zakwestionować twój dobry smak w kwestiach wizualnych, gdybyś kiedykolwiek to zrobił. Nie ma nic szczególnie apetycznego w tym ciele, chyba że podobają ci się rogi i pazury. – W jego słowach nie było goryczy ani smutku; tylko łatwość i przyzwyczajenie, które przychodziły wyłącznie z codziennego użytkowania. Ukłuło to Tony’ego w jakimś dziwnym kącie jego umysłu, który opanowała zaborcza duma.

– Ty cały mi się podobasz. – Tony zajął się otrzepywaniem kurzu z ramion, ignorując to, jak Loki zesztywniał. Sam koszmarnie potrzebował wziąć kąpiel. – Nawet kiedy używasz mnie jako ludzkiej tarczy i sprawiasz, że wyrabiam roczną normę kataru siennego. Myślę, że ktoś będzie mnie chciał kanonizować za to ostatnie. – Podniósł wzrok i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc nad ramieniem Lokiego. – Hej, co to jest, u licha?

– Gdzie? – spytał Loki, obracając się. – Nie widzę nic… ty _zgniły człowieku_. – Stał wyprostowany jak struna z miną pełną cierpienia, podczas gdy Tony wycierał się o jego klatkę piersiową i ramiona każdą częścią swojego brudnego, przykurzonego ciała. Nawet otarł się o jego twarz policzkiem, żeby tylko rozdzielić kurz pomiędzy nimi jak najsprawiedliwiej. – Niech i tak będzie. Akceptuję twoją zemstę jako coś, co mi się należało.

Sztywny, formalny sposób, w jaki to ogłosił, sprawił tylko, że Tony zaczął się śmiać. Loki odpłacił mu się, niemal wyduszając z niego życie w uścisku, zapominając o chęci pozostania w miarę czystym, żeby tylko zamknąć mu usta.

– Nie wierzę, że dałem się na to nabrać – stwierdził Loki z wściekłością, niemal jakby mówił do siebie. Brzmiał przy tym na tak pełnego obrazy, że Tony znowu parsknął śmiechem. Ostatnim wysiłkiem instynktu samozachowawczego udało mu się ukryć ten śmiech w obojczyku Lokiego, aż jego ramię stało się wilgotne i ciepłe. Dreszcz, który w rezultacie przeszedł Lokiego, był czymś prawdziwie pięknym. A więc nie jest aż taki zimny, pomyślał Tony z satysfakcją.

– No dobra, czas najwyższy rozpocząć naszą wielką ucieczkę. – Wysuwając się z objęć Lokiego akurat na tyle, żeby przyjrzeć się drzwiom, Tony przeliczył w myślach, ile dokładnie czasu Natasza będzie potrzebowała, zanim „przypadkiem” zdecyduje wziąć Clinta pod pachę i pójść na spacer. Nie wiedziała, co na nią czeka w sali balowej, a żeby niespodzianka zupełnie zwaliła ją z nóg, Tony i Loki powinni zniknąć na długo przed jej przybyciem. A poza tym wyglądał jak wyjątkowo przygnębiający kłębek kurzu. – Potrzebuję kąpieli, potem kolacji i najlepiej jeszcze mojego kominka w sypialni.

Przeszli razem przez taflę lodu, co w gruncie rzeczy polegało na tym, że Loki szedł spokojnie spacerowym krokiem, na wpół niosąc Tony’ego, o czym rzecz jasna nigdy więcej nie będą rozmawiali. Po drugiej stronie Loki otworzył drzwi na oścież i chwycił latarnię, czekając, aż Tony ułoży łyżwy w sugestywny i kuszący sposób tuż przy wejściu do pomieszczenia. A potem się stamtąd wynieśli.

Wstępując po drodze do okienka Kucharza, Tony zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby złapać olbrzymią tacę z piersiami kurczaka owiniętymi bekonem, delikatną zapiekanką z ziemniaków i warzyw, ostrygami w szampanie – tym razem, do cholery, Loki mu ich nie ukradnie sprzed nosa – i porcją wielkości dłoni najbardziej gęstego, czekoladowego ciasta z chili, o jakim był w stanie pomyśleć. To kontrola ilości jest kluczem, powiedział Tony sam do siebie, przymierzając się do podniesienia tej góry jedzenia. Kucharz wypluł z siebie jeszcze butelkę białego wina, o którą nikt nie prosił, oraz zestaw sztućców jak prawdziwy bezcielesny snob. Władował to na tę samą tacę, co resztę jedzenia.

– Ponieść to za ciebie? – spytał Loki głosem pełnym wątpliwości, przyglądając się tej małej uczcie. – Żebyś ty mógł unieść pieczone prosię, które z całą pewnością za chwilę się pojawi?

– Nie, dam sobie radę – odparł Tony, piorunując go wzrokiem. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś za chwilę miał zasnąć i umrzeć. Czy od momentu, w którym rozlałeś dookoła lód, trzymasz się tylko dzięki sile rozpędu? To musi być coś okropnego, taki brak wytrzymałości.

Wspinaczka w górę wielkiej klatki schodowej było trudna, ale kompletnie warta możliwości napawania się zwycięstwem w pełnej urazy ciszy, która podążała pół kroku za nim. Przytył _pół cala_ od momentu wejścia do Zamku. Biorąc pod uwagę, co jadł i pił, nie stanowiło to żadnej tragedii. Tak czy siak na początku uwięzienia był trochę za kościsty. No, przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu. Ostatecznie zjadł wcześniej kilka cheeseburgerów.

Przez resztę drogi po schodach Tony zastanawiał się intensywnie, jak wygląda jego tyłek. A wiedza, że Loki szedł za nim cały ten czas, wcale nie pomagała. Dlaczego niby się przejmował? Wcale się nie przejmował. Clint z pewnością nie przegapiłby takiej okazji i powiedziałby mu, gdyby przytył kilka funtów. A skoro mowa o jego ulubionym łuczniku, prawdopodobnie siedział obecnie w sali balowej. Nieważne, czy postanowił się poślizgać, czy nie, przynajmniej musiał wypuścić z rąk ten przeklęty łuk. Tony miał wrażenie, że Natasza była jak najbardziej w stanie go do tego przekonać, niezależnie od tego, co sama na ten temat twierdziła.

Przechodził obok wejścia do zachodniego skrzydła, kiedy kroki Lokiego za nim najpierw zwolniły, a potem się zatrzymały. Zerkając przez ramię, stwierdził, że Loki wpatruje się w klatkę schodową, jakby zbierał siły do wspinaczki na sam Everest i to bez niczyjej pomocy. Nie potrzebował pomocy w chodzeniu przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut, a w każdym razie się nie skarżył, ale Tony coraz bardziej i bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że niepokazywanie nikomu żadnych słabości było dla faceta jakąś głupią kwestią dumy czy czegoś. Loki niemal zupełnie się wypalił w sali balowej, a w jego spojrzeniu widać było kompletne wyczerpanie.

– Hej, no to teraz, skoro wpędziłeś mnie w kompleksy odnośnie mojej diety, mógłbyś mi przynajmniej pomóc i zjeść połowę z tego, co niosę – rzucił Tony, wskazując brodą na koniec korytarza. – No, nie każ się prosić. Ja włamałem się do ciebie już dwa razy i mówiąc z doświadczenia, to twoje krzesełko nie wygląda na wygodne do spania.

– Czy oferujesz mi swoje łoże? – spytał Loki. Jego usta wygięły się dziwnie, kiedy zadawał to pytanie, ale podniósł rękę i przesunął nią po wygiętym rogu koloru kości słoniowej. – Nie sypiam tak dobrze, jak kiedyś, na posłaniu. Czuję… nacisk. – Ale odwrócił się od schodów, podążając za Tonym do jego pokoju. Być może perspektywa ciepłego posiłku podziałała lepiej niż jakikolwiek inny argument.

– Wiem, o czym mówisz. – Tony uśmiechnął się, kiedy Loki zmarszczył brwi. – Nacisk. Przez kilka pierwszych tygodni czułem się, jakby ktoś próbował stanąć na moich żebrach, jakby coś usiłowało wydusić ze mnie płuca. Leżenie na boku pomaga. – Wskazał podbródkiem na reaktor łukowy, patrząc, jak Loki mruży oczy. – To nie para rogów i nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym go miał ze sobą tak długo, ale tak. Wiem coś o konieczności przyzwyczajenia się do samego siebie.

Dotarli do wysokich drzwi do komnaty Tony’ego po krótkiej, pełnej namysłu chwili ciszy. Loki popchnął drzwi, otwierając je na oścież, po czym postawił latarnię na parapecie, wyjmując z niej świecę, aby rozjaśnić ciemny pokój dobrze wypraktykowanymi, znanymi ruchami. Tony stał przez chwilę zdziwiony, po czym przypomniał sobie, że źródła światła były niemal identyczne w każdym pokoju, jeśli nie liczyć kilku różnic w rozmieszczeniu i usytuowaniu okien. Albo to, albo Loki naprawdę znał cały zamek na pamięć.

Tony odkładał właśnie tacę z jedzeniem na ciężką drewnianą komodę, kiedy Loki przemówił, a w jego czerwonych oczach odbijało się światło świec.

– Rogi zaczęły rosnąć niedługo po tym, jak zostałem tutaj uwięziony, tak jakby moja kara wypuściła na wolność jakąś część mojej prawdziwej natury. – Lód pokrył trzymaną przez niego świecę, gasząc ją. – Towarzyszył temu ból, jakiego nie doświadczyłem wcześniej w całym moim życiu. Ciągły, nieprzerwany, póki kość nie pękła i nie wyłoniły się z niej te dwie potworności. Myślałem wtedy, że zyskam odrobinę ulgi, ale wkrótce moje zęby zaczęły rosnąć i stawać się ostrzejsze. Pierwsze kilka lat tutaj to krąg piekła, którego nie życzyłbym nikomu.

Tony układał talerze drętwymi palcami, nie widząc naprawdę, co robi, i starając się nie myśleć gorączkowo o wyobrażeniach, jakie namalował mu uczynnie mózg dzięki słowom Lokiego. Loki, sam w zamku, cierpiący niewyobrażalny ból, bo jego głowa postanowiła się rozłupać na pół. Bez żadnej odpowiedzi na pytanie, co się z nim dzieje, bez kogokolwiek u boku, z kim mógłby chociażby wspólnie pocierpieć. Wyrzucony z domu na łaskę i niełaskę zimy za czyny, których żaden człowiek nie powinien popełnić – bo żaden człowiek nie powinien mieć w sobie pozbawionej serca okrutności, jaka była do tego niezbędna.

– Myślisz, że na to zasługiwałeś? – spytał Tony, wbijając wzrok w ścianę.

– Byłem przekonany, że mój ojciec nie miał w sobie wystarczająco dużo przekonania o własnej słuszności, żeby zwyczajnie zabić mnie za moje przewinienia, więc umieścił mnie tutaj w nadziei, że sam to zrobię. – Loki wyciągnął rękę ponad jego ramieniem, żeby postawić zimną świecę obok tacy. – A ja przetrwałem.

– To żadna odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

– Wiem. – Wsunął palce we włosy Tony’ego, delikatnie muskając pazurami skórę jego głowy. – Wciąż jesteś pokryty kurzem. Powinieneś zażyć kąpieli.

– I zostawić cię samego z całym tym jedzeniem? Sprytnie. – Kiedy palce Lokiego przesunęły się niżej, na jego kark, do linii włosów, Tony przymknął oczy i pochylił głowę do przodu. – Doszedłeś do tego etapu w swoim życiu, że nie boisz się nikogo dotykać, co? Nie żebym narzekał, tak swoją drogą.

– Gdybym sądził, że ci się to nie podoba, zaprzestałbym. Na szczęście dla mojej nienasyconej ciekawości, jesteś w wielkim stopniu hedonistą. – Ciepły oddech owiał jego ucho, kiedy stojący za nim Loki pochylił się do przodu. – I w dodatku tak łatwym do rozproszenia.

– Hnn – wydusił z siebie Tony inteligentnie, marszcząc brwi ze względu na tę ostatnią uwagę. Otworzył oczy akurat na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak Loki podwędza dwie ostrygi z tacy, zostawiając po nich tylko puste miejsca w wysepce z soli morskiej. – No hej! Ja ci tu ufałem.

– Głupcze – odparł Loki, muskając jego ucho w błyskawicznie krótkim pocałunku. Zamroziło to mózg Tony’ego akurat na tyle długo, żeby z trzeciej muszli również znikła ostryga, wprost na jego oczach. – Nie powinieneś był zrobić mi takiego apetytu.

– Taa, co ty nie powiesz – mruknął Tony, pocierając szyję. – W porządku, jedzenie. Rozpal w kominku, a ja w tym czasie przeniosę talerze na dywan. Spróbuj nie zjeść drewna na opał, tak przy okazji. – Loki rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

Jeśli chodzi o kolacje na podłodze przy ogniu kominka, ta akurat okazała się całkiem przyjemna. Dywan był na tyle gruby, że nie przepuszczał chłodu kamiennej podłogi, a trzaskający ogień szybko rozgrzał cały pokój. Powietrze pachniało krzepiąco gotowanym mięsem i niemal zwietrzałym spalonym drewnem, co Loki skomentował z nutą nostalgii w głosie. Nie ze smutkiem; ze wspomnieniem czasów dawno minionych, których okruchy rzucał Tony’emu.

Zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że ma widownię słuchającą z pełną napięcia uwagą, Loki uchylił rąbka tajemnicy i podzielił się nawet kilkoma opowieściami z czasów przed Zamkiem, opowieściami o polowaniach i walce z dziwnymi stworami, które żywiły się płomieniami i miały rogi większe niż on. W uszach Tony’ego brzmiało to jak krwawe historie na dobranoc, o które zawsze żebrał jako dziecko. Były wspaniałe.

Tony odwzajemnił przysługę, kiedy Loki zaczął dźgać z zaciekawieniem deser, próbując określić, jaki konkretnie ma smak. Nie miał za wiele w swoim zanadrzu, co mogłoby przyćmić miecze i wyprawy w poszukiwaniu skarbów, ale wyciągnął na wierzch historie o swoich najlepszych wynalazkach, od programu DUM-Ego (niezdarnego, ale pełnego dobrych intencji), którego nigdy nie chciało mu się naprawić, do pierwszego razu, kiedy włączył JARVISa i został uprzejmie poinformowany, że ma rozpięty rozporek. Opowiedział Lokiemu o znajomym, błyszczącym chaosie w warsztacie pod domem, jedynym miejscu poza Zlodowaciałym Sercem, gdzie mógł po prostu usiąść i oddychać.

– Tęsknisz za tym? – spytał Loki dużo później, kiedy odsunęli talerze, żeby ułożyć się wygodniej i chłonąć atmosferę nocy. To pytanie powinno było być kompletnie bezcelowe, ale Tony wiedział lepiej. Po rozmowie w sali balowej, tej o wolności i samotności, i strachu, to pytanie kryło w sobie ciężar, który musiał uszanować.

– Chyba. Głównie tęsknię za tym, czym chciałem, żeby był. – Tony obserwował go kątem oka. – Jeśli to ma jakiś sens.

Loki tylko zamruczał cicho, zgadzając się. Wydawało się, że niemal przysypia tam, gdzie leży, na podłodze, opierając głowę na dłoniach w blasku ogniska. Tony wykorzystał tę okazję, aby przesunąć się po dywanie, aż do ramienia Lokiego, kradnąc trochę chłodnej ulgi z jego skóry. Kominki były wspaniałe i w ogóle, ale ciepło powoli zmieniało się z przyjemnego do gorąco niekomfortowego dla jego policzków. Dość przewidywalnie Loki drgnął, wciągając ostro powietrze, odchylając głowę do tyłu z zaskoczeniem.

– Palisz mnie jak węgiel. – Prostując się nieco, Loki obrócił się i przycisnął ręce do twarzy Tony’ego. Słyszał niemal syk ciepła ulatniającego się przy kontakcie z zimną niebieską skórą. – Idź i wykąp się. Wróć, kiedy ochłodzisz nieco swoją krew. W tym tempie szybko przytłoczysz mnie swoim ciepłem.

Nie będąc pewien, czy Loki miał na myśli, że powinien wrócić i znowu wpakować się w jego przestrzeń osobistą, czy też nie, Tony tak czy siak podniósł się na nogi. Znacząca warstwa kurzu na jego ubraniach naprawdę zaczynała go swędzieć na tyle, że ciepła kąpiel i czysta skóra brzmiały jak wspaniały pomysł. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to pozwolenie Lokiemu zasnąć w międzyczasie, co położyłoby kres wspaniałej nocy spędzonej na rozmowach.

Dopiero jakieś dziesięć minut później, kiedy Tony prawie świecił czystością i rozważał wypełznięcie z wanny, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wróci do sypialni w ręczniku i niczym więcej. Co było… rozwiązaniem zupełnie nieidealnym, biorąc pod uwagę ich obecny stan niemal-zainteresowania. Niemal, bo Tony nadal nie był kompletnie pewien, czego Loki od niego chciał. Z jego strony można było powiedzieć tyle, że już próbował to zrozumieć, po czym chwilę później porzucił cały ten wewnętrzny spór. Podobały mu się różne rzeczy i różni ludzie. Koniec, kropka.

Istniała serio realna szansa, że jeśli wyjdzie z łazienki, wyglądając w znacznym stopniu jak nagie udko kurczaka z dziurą w środku, Loki zniknie z jego pokoju w mgnieniu oka.

Energicznie wycierając włosy ręcznikiem, Tony nadal zastanawiał się nad tym dylematem, kiedy drzwi do łazienki jęknęły i przesunęły się, wpuszczając do środka odrobinę powietrza, które poczuł na swoim nagim tyłku. Zamarł bez ruchu.

– Jestem goły. – Gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu coś cicho jęknęło i umarło. – Goły i mokry. Czemu mi to robisz?

– Napełnij wannę na nowo – oznajmił Loki głosem zachrypniętym od snu. Zdusił w ramię ziewnięcie. – Jestem niemal tak samo brudny jak ty, od kiedy z taką uprzejmością podzieliłeś się ze mną swoimi higienicznymi problemami w sali balowej.

Ściągając ręcznik z głowy, Tony zapomniał o niezręczności sytuacji, zapalając się świętym oburzeniem.

– Po pierwsze, kto sieje wiatr, ten zbiera burzę. Po drugie, masz na sobie ledwo smugę kurzu. Z czego w ogóle jesteś zrobiony, z teflonu? – Wycierając ramiona i celowo nie przejmując się owijaniem ręcznikiem strategicznych miejsc, Tony podszedł do miednicy próżności, żeby użyć brzytwy. – Sam se napełnij wannę.

– Nie mam pojęcia, czym jest teflon, ale zapewniam cię, że składam się zaledwie ze skóry i kości. – Wilcze futro połaskotało go w ramiona, gdy Loki przechodził obok niego. – I najwyraźniej będę musiał.

– Uhm – odparł Tony z roztargnieniem, owijając ręcznik wokół bioder. Rury jęknęły, kiedy Loki ponownie włączył wodę. Co ciekawe, użył też trochę ciepłej. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś znowu rozkoszuje się możliwościami zamku. Tony próbował nie uśmiechać się sam do siebie, pozbywając się niechcianego zarostu przed lustrem. Ostra brzytwa wciąż go kosmicznie przerażała, ale robił się coraz lepszy w operowaniu nią, szczególnie kiedy się skoncentrował.

Z tego właśnie względu Tony niemal zrobił z siebie drugiego Jokera, gdy zerknął w bok i zobaczył, że Loki rozebrał się do naga, a on był wcześniej zbyt zajęty, żeby to zauważyć. Zero ostrzeżenia. Tony nie znajdował się dostatecznie często w szatni dla facetów, żeby wiedzieć, jak sobie poradzić z tą sytuacją. Etykieta? A co to takiego?

– To sporo błękitu – powiedział, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Loki gwałtownie obrócił głowę, przerywając przyglądanie się poziomowi wody. Tony ostrożnie odłożył brzytwę i wytarł twarz kawałkiem wilgotnego materiału. – W porównaniu do ciebie muszę wyglądać jak rozmoczony chleb.

Jeśli to było możliwe, to Loki wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej onieśmielającego, stojąc w łazience w niczym oprócz rogów. Tony rzucił szybkie, niezbyt subtelne spojrzenie, dzięki któremu dojrzał długie kończyny pokryte podobnymi znakami, ciągnącymi się wokół łydek i dookoła stóp. Każdy cal Lokiego był napięty, szczupły i niesamowicie niebieski, jak kolor nieba tuż przed świtem. Doszłoby do pewnego poniżającego momentu, gdyby Tony nie był tak zajęty bałaganem przymiotników i metafor, który zwalił mu się do głowy.

Odmawiając bezpośredniego wgapiania się w Lokiego w stylu Clinta Bartona, Tony zajął się pakowaniem oleju i czyszczeniem brzytwy, rozmyślając o takich rzeczach jak na przykład, jaki to musi być szok temperaturowy, kiedy gorąca woda opada na wiecznie zimną skórę.

– To trudne, czyż nie? – powiedział nagle Loki, a jego głos przeciął powietrze jak bicz mimo odgłosu płynącej wody. Kiedy Tony spojrzał na niego, zobaczył, że wcześniejszy znudzony wyraz twarzy zmienił się w spięte, pełne braku szczęścia zmarszczenie brwi. – Jak już powiedziałem wcześniej, Stark: nie jestem szczególnie apetyczny.

Nie było szczególnie ciężko powiązać ze sobą dwie luźne uwagi i zrozumieć, że Loki zaaranżował całą tę sytuację, żeby udowodnić mu to, co mówił wcześniej. Łazienka i bardzo wyraźny widok Lokiego rozebranego jakby tylko dla niego, ale mija sporo czasu, zanim Tony chociażby myśli o tym, żeby go dotknąć. Czyżby już mu się odwidziało? Cóż, mógł przynajmniej zrozumieć, skąd to całe przedstawienie. Oczywista niechęć do samego siebie Lokiego sięgała głębiej niż tylko do jego rogów.

– Mam wrażenie, że to jedna z tych chwil, kiedy nieważne, co powiem, i tak będzie to wykorzystane na sali sądowej przeciwko mnie – przyznał Tony szczerze. Wycierając pozostały na palcach olej, wyprostował szmatkę wiszącą na miednicy i obrócił się w stronę Lokiego.

Lokiego, który wpatrywał się w lustro szkarłatnymi oczami pełnymi wściekłości i nieszczęścia.

Tony nie myślał, kiedy przebył ten krótki dzielący ich dystans i popchnął Lokiego na kamienną ścianę. Z całą pewnością nie myślał, kiedy wspiął się na palce o dwa dodatkowe cale, żeby pocałować te wygięte ze smutkiem usta, przyciskając kciuki do gładkiej linii szczęki i wsuwając palce w wilgotne kosmyki czarnych włosów. Miał gdzieś kły otaczające jego język, kiedy próbował wsunąć go jak najgłębiej w usta Lokiego, i pazury wbijające się boleśnie w jego plecy. Jakim cudem mógłby zrobić cokolwiek innego? Wysoki, absurdalny, niemożliwy lodowy olbrzym przyciągał go do siebie, oddając pocałunek, jakby był jedynym źródłem wody na ciągnącej się bez kresu pustyni.

– Zbyt lekko sobie bierzesz moją samokontrolę – powiedział Loki, odsuwając się od niego. Nie daleko, tylko na tyle, żeby móc coś powiedzieć, nie zostawiając ust Tony’ego zupełnie samych sobie. Ich wargi ocierały się o siebie z każdym drżącym słowem. – Jestem dla ciebie zbyt ostry. Za zimny. – Przełknął, zerkając w dół na usta Tony’ego, i podnosząc wzrok. – Czyż nie?

Otwarta, niczym nieosłonięta niepewność kryjąca się w tym pytaniu sprawiła, że coś kruchego w Tonym wreszcie obróciło się w pył. Miał pewne podejrzenie, że była to ostatnia ostrożna ściana, którą wybudował wokół części miejsc w swoim sercu, które już doświadczyły za dużo zniszczeń.

– Tylko nie zostaw za sobą żadnych odłamków – powiedział cicho Tony. – I wydaje mi się, że wszystko będzie w jak najlepszym porządku.

Loki odetchnął, trzęsąc się, a powietrze, które dotknęło warg Tony’ego, było ciepłe.

– Nie pozostawię po sobie żadnego znaku, którego nie potrafiłbym odwrócić – powiedział głosem jednocześnie miękkim i pełnym przekonania. Przestali rozmawiać o skórze już dawno, dawno temu. – Nie będę cię prosił o to samo w zamian.

Te słowa spowodowały wybuch pytań w głowie Tony’ego, ale żaden z nich nie miał możliwości zrobienia czegokolwiek, bo wanna się przepełniła, posyłając mały wodospad letniej wody na spotkanie z ich stopami. Wciągając powietrze z sykiem, jakby się oparzył, Loki zesztywniał w ramionach Tony’ego. Wręcz można było poczuć dreszcz, który przeszedł go po kręgosłupie.

– Ej no, twój ostatni obiad był od tego cieplejszy – powiedział Tony, podśmiewając się cicho. Odsuwając się od Lokiego, przechylił się nad wanną, żeby zakręcić kurki, trzymając ręcznik dookoła bioder. Wyciągnął korek na kilka chwil, żeby spuścić trochę wody, czując lekki dreszcz pomiędzy swoimi łopatkami. – Będziesz musiał jeszcze raz ją napełnić, jeśli chcesz dłużej czekać.

– Tony.

– Spoko, zaraz to wytrę… – Uśmiech ześliznął się z twarzy Tony’ego, kiedy przyjrzał się pełnemu niedowierzania przerażeniu odbijającemu się w oczach Lokiego. Wyglądał, jakby ściana była jedynym, co podtrzymuje go przed opadnięciem na podłogę. – Cholera. Co się stało?

Loki spojrzał na chwilę na kajdany na swoich nadgarstkach, po czym podniósł je, żeby Tony mógł się im przyjrzeć z bliska.

Złoto pękło pośrodku każdego z nich.

– Wydaje mi się, że część klątwy właśnie została złamana.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że wiele z was porzuciło nadzieję wszelką i spisało mnie na straty. Nie dziwi mnie to w zupełności. Życie stało się na pewien czas przytłaczające, smutna prawda. Obecnie tłumaczę już następny rozdział, zobaczymy, czy w październiku nadal będę miała na to siłę (mam wiele wiary w to, że tak).  
> W którymś momencie rozgorzała dyskusja w komentarzach pod innymi tekstami, na przyszłość, jeśli chcecie spytać, a nie wierzycie, że odpiszę na komentarz i/lub nie lubicie pisać komentarzy, to zapraszam na mojego tumblra (nick ten sam ;)), piszcie bez krępacji. (Ideał: również bez gróźb.) 
> 
> Smacznego!  
> (Podziękowania dla Abu, dla Lobo, dla Negu, dla Nibi, dla Ciastka, dla wszystkich osób dających mi siłę tak w sumie.)

**Asgard – Obserwatorium**

Kiedy karwasze Lokiego pękły, Heimdall usłyszał coś doskonale wyraźnie: wysoki, przypominający śpiew szkła odgłos trzeszczącej magii. Nie rozbitej na kawałki, jeszcze nie, ale jednak w słowach Odyna Wszechojca, słowach, które stały się prawem dwadzieścia lat temu, powstawały szczeliny. Był to odgłos zmian.

Stojąc na krawędzi wymiaru, Heimdall zwrócił wzrok na unoszące się w powietrzu kamienne korytarze Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca, wciąż spowite pradawną mgłą. Magia, która więziła Lokiego, nadal wyglądała na silną, a jej warstwy unosiły się nad jego ciałem i nad terenem.

Klątwa została rzucona tak, aby móc złamać ją w jednej chwili. Nie po kawałku, w odłamkach czy fragmentach. Coś takiego byłoby okrutne ponad wszelką miarę, nawet ze strony kogoś, kto nie darzył miłością potomstwa Laufeya. Lód z ukradzionej niegdyś przez Lokiego szkatuły mroził aż do kości i Heimdall wiedział, że długo tego nie zapomni. Tak czy inaczej, dwadzieścia lat cierpienia stanowiło wystarczającą karę za nieudaną intrygę.

Tylko jedna osoba miała wystarczająco dużo siły, aby mieszać w sprawach Wszechojca, i był to ten, który dzielił jego moc.

Dokładnie o czasie powietrze za plecami Heimdalla rozerwało się, tworząc portal, z którego wyleciało czarne stworzenie, niosąc ze sobą trochę śnieżnego powietrza. Bóg nie obrócił się, aby je powitać.

– Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, iż nie powrócisz, póki zaklęcie nie zostanie złamane. Co zrobiłeś, myszołowie?

Pióra przesunęły się po metalowym hełmie Heimdalla, kiedy Hescamar usadowił się na jego pokrytym zbroją ramieniu. Szpony zacisnęły się cicho na metalu.

– Hescamar nie odpowiada przed tobą ani twoimi świdrującymi oczami. Nastał czas, w którym miał bardzo, bardzo mało nadziei.

– Dałeś mu wskazówkę.

– Bardzo mętną.

– Polecano ci, abyś się nigdy nie wtrącał.

– Skrzydło mi się omsknęło. – Wyciągając wspomniane skrzydło, aby wstrętnie przycisnąć je do hełmu, Hescamar przyjrzał się Heimdallowi złotym okiem. – Wszechojciec jest zajęty innymi sprawami, a czas przelewa się przez klepsydrę z każdym zmarnowanym momentem. Młody książę musi powrócić. Asgard niknie w jego nieobecności.

– Mieszasz się w sprawy, które cię nie dotyczą – powtórzył Heimdall, ale nie zaprzeczył słowom kruka. – Jak wiele władzy masz nad tym, czy Loki zostanie wypuszczony ze swojego zimowego więzienia?

Hescamar wydał z siebie dziwny, ochrypły okrzyk. Brzmiał prawie jak śmiech.

– Żadnej, Strażniku. Słowo Odyna jest wciąż prawem. Zaklęcie nie pękło razem z karwaszami. Słowa, które pętają magię Lokiego, nadal trzymają. – Pochylając głowę, Hescamar przesunął dziobem po naramienniku. – Książę sam musi złamać swoje zaklęcie. Ale wskazanie mu kierunku, w którym musi podążać? Tyle jeszcze jest we władzy starego kruka.

– I przybyłeś tu, szukając mnie, aby upewnić się, że nie poinformuję Wszechojca o twoim pełnym empatii wskazaniu właściwej drogi. – Heimdall wyciągnął rękę w kierunku gwiazd, zataczając nią koło wokół pokrytej chmurami wyspy bieli. – Dotarł tam katalizator, ten Tony Stark. Norny przepowiedziały, że to on będzie kluczem do wrót Zlodowaciałego Serca. Dlaczego interweniować głębiej? – Jego pytanie spotkało się z ulotnym stuknięciem, kiedy Hescamar przeskoczył na pokryty rękawicą nadgarstek Heimdalla.

– W imię nadziei, Strażniku. Nadziei, że ktoś nadal obserwuje. Młody książę zajmie się resztą. – Wyciągając skrzydła, Hescamar zadrżał. Pióra opadły na podłogę, zastąpione połyskiem nowo rosnących. – Może to również powstrzymać jego katalizator o przenikliwym spojrzeniu przed zostaniem zjedzonym przez wilki. Raz musiałem już zabić cień Fenrira. Nie ucieszy się, jeśli będzie musiał jeszcze raz napotkać valknut Odyna.

Heimdall zmarszczył brwi. Związany przez gleipnir czy też nie, pomysł na stworzenie służących im golemów z krwi Fenrira i umieszczenie ich na terenie Zamku zawsze wiązał się z ryzykiem. Nawet jeśli oferowało to pożeraczowi bogów pewien rodzaj wolności, której nie doświadczyłby w innym przypadku.

– Tylko upewnij się, że nie rozewrze swojej paszczy – powiedział Heimdall. – Tony Stark nie wie nic o naszym wymiarze ani o miejscu Lokiego w nim. Nie uczyń niczego, co zmusiłoby mnie do działania. Możesz naginać swoje przysięgi złożone przed Wszechojcem, ale ja nie zamierzam.

Hescamar tylko się roześmiał; był to rażący, rechoczący, gardłowy dźwięk, który odbił się echem od wygiętych złotych ścian. Heimdall poczuł gorąco wzbierającego gniewu, które wspięło mu się aż do karku, wystarczająco silne, aby odwrócić jego uwagę od odgłosu cichych, zbliżających się kroków.

– Zabierz stąd swoje intrygi i znikaj – powiedział, unosząc ramię, aby pozbyć się uparcie trzymającego się go kruka.

Hescamar mocno uderzył skrzydłami w stronę otwartych gwiazd, zamieniając je w powiew śniegu i odległe światło palące się w zaledwie jednym oknie. Pofrunął w jego stronę, wyciągając skrzydła, aby przesunąć się pomiędzy światami.

Został wyprzedzony przez rzucony przez kogoś kawałek kutego metalu, który przefrunął przez portal, wzbijając się w górę po łuku, po czym opadł niespiesznie. Błyskawica rozjaśniła z trzaskiem niebo, pozwalając dostrzec kształt przedmiotu, zanim zagubił się ostatecznie w mrokach otaczających Zamek Zlodowaciałego Serca.

Hescamar wydał z siebie odgłos pełen wściekłości, ale było już za późno; przestąpił przez portal, magiczne okno załopotało i skurczyło się do rozmiarów tak nikłych, jakby nigdy nie istniało. Zostały mu tylko błądzące płatki śniegu, na wpół stopione ciepłem asgardzkiego letniego wieczoru.

Heimdall wciągnął pokrzepiający oddech, po czym obrócił się.

– Czy pożyczyłeś siły dalekowidzącego tronu, aby znaleźć tutaj kruka, synu Odyna?

– Nie – odparł Thor, patrząc wzrokiem ostrym jak noże. Ręka, która mogłaby złapać Mjolnir, była pusta, zaciśnięta w pięść. – Ale moja matka i owszem. Jeśli nie mogę wyjść naprzeciw oczekiwaniom Odyna ani wbrew nim, pozostaje mi je obejść. Dwadzieścia lat osamotnienia to wystarczająco dużo. Objawienie, na które czeka Ojciec, może nigdy nie nadejść, a Loki wycierpiał już tyle, ile jestem w stanie znieść.

Heimdall obserwował, jak Thor spogląda na gwiazdy poza swoim wymiarem. Olśniewający w czerwieni i srebrze, z wyprostowanymi plecami i ramionami trzymanymi w sposób godny wojowniczego księcia Asgardu, syn Odyna był w każdym calu mężczyzną, którym wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że się stanie. Uwierała go tylko jedna rzecz, niby drzazga. Nieobecność Lokiego wyrwała coś z ich następcy tronu, kładąc się na nim smutkiem, który tylko Jane Foster zdawała się móc rozproszyć. Ale nawet wtedy pozostawał gdzieś przy nim. Poczucie winy było straszną rzeczą do noszenia na swych ramionach i Heimdall wiedział, że obaj bracia zostali obdarzeni nim w nadmiarze już dawno temu.

– Jeśli nawet niektórzy podzielają twoją opinię, żaden z nich by tego nie przyznał – stwierdził Heimdall.

– Nie zależy mi na tym, żeby to przyznali. Po prostu potrzebuję Lokiego, żeby odzyskać Mjolnir. – Ze sztywnym, formalnym skinieniem głowy bez choćby grama szacunku Thor obrócił się i wyszedł. Przy odrobinie szczęścia zajechał tu na koniu, bo obserwatorium i bramy Asgardu dzieliła długa i samotna droga. Z drugiej strony, wyglądało na to, że Thor ma wiele spraw do przemyślenia, skoro odrzucił swoją broń tak daleko dla Lokiego.

Rzucając okiem na pokryty śniegiem wymiar, Heimdall widział, gdzie upadł młot; przebił się przez kamienne wały zamku, jakby posłała go tam wszechmocna katapulta. Coś było przywiązane do jego drzewca skórzanymi pasami, otaczającymi wielokrotnie broń.

Dyscyplinowanie Hescamara było jednym. Thor bezpośrednio wtrącający się do wszystkiego przy pomocy królowej stanowił zupełnie inny płaszcz z pokrzyw, który ktoś będzie musiał założyć. Dwór Odyna był skomplikowany, nie dało się tego inaczej ująć. Zdecydowanie nie była to kłótnia, w środku której Heimdall chciałby się znaleźć. Na całe szczęście dla niego czyny Thora mogły nie mieć konsekwencji wartych wspomnienia.

Wewnątrz kamiennych ścian Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca pewien człowiek o wiele lepiej odwracał uwagę Lokiego od jego nieszczęścia niż wszelkie karwasze czy młoty.

 

**Zamek Zlodowaciałego Serca**

Tony widział już wyczerpanych ludzi, widział też ludzi wykończonych ze zmęczenia, ale nie umywali się oni do Lokiego.

Tony przewrócił się na bok, przyglądając się dziwnej sylwetce osoby leżącej naprzeciwko niego. Loki położył się jakąś godzinę temu, ale dopiero kilka minut temu przestał z każdym oddechem walczyć z wszechogarniającym snem, wciąż rozmyślając przy tym nad metalowymi kajdanami zaciśniętymi dookoła przedramion, jakby kryły w sobie wszystkie tajemnice Wszechświata.

W łazience Tony musiał włożyć sporo wysiłku w przekonanie Lokiego, że to nie on to jakimś cudem to sprawił, ani słowem, ani czynem, ani, cóż, w sumie niczym. Ilość bolesnego szacunku, którą został obdarzony, niemal mogła przytłoczyć, ale Tony był bardzo dobry w zawodzeniu ludzi. Wiedział, że to nie on spowodował pęknięcia w metalu.

– Sądziłem, że mnie zapomniał – powiedział Loki, wpatrując się w swoje nadgarstki i drżąc na całym ciele. – Myślałem, że nie ma dla mnie możliwości wydostania się stąd. Nie wierzyłem, że… ktokolwiek mnie jeszcze obserwuje.

Tony’emu przyszedł do głowy kruk, ale kiedy zobaczył Lokiego skulonego na kamiennej posadzce, wstrząśniętego i bladego, zbyt zszokowanego, by czuć szczęście, postanowił odłożyć tę rozmowę na później. Zamiast tego z powrotem napełnił wannę wodą i wepchnął do niej Lokiego. A ten, co zaskakujące, posłuchał, bezwładny jak szmaciana lalka wyciągnął się w wodzie, a mokre włosy okryły jego ramiona. Tony chciał czuć się szczęśliwy z jego powodu, ale tak jak Loki był po prostu zbyt zdumiony tym, co się stało.

Od tamtej dziwnej kąpieli minęła ponad godzina, a Loki wreszcie się poddał i wpadł w jakąś głębszą fazę snu, owinięty kocami Tony’ego po stronie kominka w jego sypialni. Wpółleżąc na niemal wszystkich poduchach i poduszkach w całym pokoju, przedstawiał sobą obraz desperacko potrzebnej drzemki i to do tego stopnia, że Tony nie mógł przestać na niego patrzeć. Jego spoczywające na poduszce obok policzka włosy wciąż wyglądały na wilgotne. Ramiona skrzyżowane ochronnie na brzuchu przyciskały do siebie złote kajdany – karwasze, przypomniał sobie Tony, Loki nazwał je ceremonialnymi karwaszami – jakby stanowiły tajemnicę, którą należy chronić za wszelką cenę. Albo jak coś, co mógł stracić w ciągu nocy; może tylko kolejny sen. Smutno było pomyśleć, że w życiu Lokiego spotkało go tak mało dobrych rzeczy, że musiał się ich trzymać tak kurczowo. Z drugiej strony, czy nie byli w tym podobni?

Tony rozważał plusy i minusy zapadnięcia w sen u boku Lokiego, kiedy odbijający się echem huk rozległ się na tyle głośno, że chyba było go słychać w całym zamku, wliczając w to jego własne dość mocno przerażone kości.

Co zadziwiające, Loki nawet się nie poruszył, jeśli nie liczyć mimowolnego drgnięcia mięśnia albo dwóch. Tony tylko wgapił się w sufit jak sowa, trzymając w ręce poplątany koc.

– Nie wstaję z łóżka – powiedział sam do siebie. – Moje ciuchy schną w łazience, a o tej porze nocy jest po prostu za zimno, do cholery. – Logika, czysta i prosta. Zero tchórzliwości.

Niemal wyskoczył z własnej skóry, kiedy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi jakieś dwie minuty później.

– Tony? – zapytał Clint, brzmiąc na przerażonego. Klamka drgnęła. – Słyszałeś to? To chyba coś na dachu. Tony… – Clint otworzył drzwi, urywając nagle, kiedy zobaczył rozpościerający się przed nim widok. Szczęka powoli mu opadła.

Żeby być sprawiedliwym, powiedział Tony sam do siebie, naprawdę wyglądali dość pogrążająco, leżąc razem nago w łóżku, nawet jeśli wzięło się pod uwagę pełną respektu odległość pomiędzy ich ciałami. Ostatecznie było to duże łóżko. Mimo wszystko pewnie mózg Clinta nie brał tego pod uwagę, oceniając sytuację w tej właśnie chwili. Nie, przyglądał się bardziej ich nagim klatkom piersiowym, świetle rzucanym przez ogień na kominku i śpiącemu lodowemu olbrzymowi. Śpiącemu w łóżku Tony’ego.

– Przespałeś się z szefem – powiedział Clint głosem piskliwym z szoku. – Czy… Czy mam cię zbić na krwawą miazgę za to, że się tego dopuściłeś? Facet jest jak mój niebieski więzienny ojciec, a ty… – Oparł się ciężko na ramie drzwi. – On śpi czy nie żyje?

– Śpi – oznajmił Tony, siadając i podciągając wełniany koc tak, żeby móc wstać. – Więc ścisz trochę głos. Co to był za huk?

– Zabij mnie, ale nie wiem – wyszeptał Clint, rzucając śpiącemu Lokiemu ukradkowe spojrzenia w nie tak znowu ukradkowy sposób. – Nat i ja niemal się posikaliśmy na nasze łyżwy. Jeśli my dwoje byliśmy tam, a wy dwaj tutaj, to co to było?

– _It’s raining men_? – rzucił Tony, fałszując strasznie, po czym burknął z protestem, kiedy Clint walnął go pięścią w ramię. – Nie wiem, może część dachu się zapadła. Nie zamierzam tego sprawdzać dzisiaj w nocy. Gdzie się teraz podziewa Natasza?

Clint skrzywił się, słysząc to pytanie.

– Wciąż na sali balowej, śmiga na łyżwach. Zyskałeś dzisiaj jakieś milion punktów przyjaźni w jej przypadku, dupku. Wiedziałeś, że kiedyś była baleriną? Kręciła piruety całą noc. Wydaje mi się, że naciągnąłem sobie mięsień w penisie, próbując dotrzymać jej kroku. – Prychając na widok uśmiechu Tony’ego, Clint wzruszył jednym ramieniem i pochylił głowę. – To prawdopodobnie najlepsza noc mojego życia. Śmiałem się jak głupi. Ona zresztą też.

Tony nie wiedział, czy przytulić Clinta, czego ten widocznie oczekiwał, czy też dalej okrywać się kocem w strategicznych miejscach, więc ostatecznie tylko przesunął się do przodu na łóżku i niezręcznie pochylił do przodu. W odpowiedzi pokryta odciskami ręka wsunęła się od razu pod jego koc.

– Barton, klnę się na Boga. Nie tak się dziękuje za pomoc w podrywie.

– Ręce mi zmarzły. – W jego głosie dźwięczał śmiech. – Czy szef tam leży goły? Jak on wygląda?

Tony odsunął się, popychając ramieniem Clinta w stronę drzwi. Za żadne skarby nie zamierzał dzielić się tą informacją, nawet z rozbawionym gówniarskim łucznikiem, który miał zdecydowanie za dużo czasu wolnego. Istniał też taki drobny problem, że Tony nie zwrócił za wiele uwagi na te części, o których Clint zdecydowanie chciałby wiedzieć. W swojej obronie mógł tylko powiedzieć, że miał ostatnio sporo na głowie.

– Idź poślizgaj się jeszcze kilka kółek, zanim lód się stopi. – Tony zmarszczył brwi. – Pragnę podać do oficjalnej zamkowej informacji, że nie skradłem jego lodowej cnoty. Wydaje mi się, że w ogóle nie spał w tym tygodniu.

Uśmiech Clinta nieco zblakł.

– Ale wszystko z nim w porządku, nie?

– Ta. – Jeśli nie liczyć, jaki pogubiony i chaotyczny był, zanim zasnął, pomyślał Tony. – Chyba po prostu jest wyczerpany.

– Hm. – Clint zamilknął na pełną zmartwienia chwilę, po czym dodał mało pomocnie: – Ale jak tylko się lepiej poczuje, totalnie ogrzejesz jego wewnętrzny lód, nie?

Tony zamknął mu drzwi przed twarzą.

– Wezmę to za tak – dotarł do niego przytłumiony głos z drugiej ich strony.

Nie do wiary. Czy raczej – nie do końca. Clint miał bardzo określony krąg spraw, które go interesowały. Z tego, co Tony obecnie wiedział, składał się głównie z Lokiego, jedzenia, łucznictwa, Nataszy i żartów na temat seksu. To pytanie nie powinno go było nawet odrobinę zaskoczyć. 

Moment, w którym Tony rzucił koc na swoją stronę łóżka – swoją stronę? – i wsunął się pod nią, był nieco niezręczny, mimo że Loki spał w najlepsze i nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, co działo się w głowie Starka. A poza tym dzieliła ich ogromna przestrzeń trzech stóp. To nie tak, że miało się pomiędzy nimi wydarzyć coś nieodpowiedniego.

Cholera by wzięła Clinta.

Tony wpatrywał się w sufit, póki nie usnął.

Wydawało mu się, że minęła sekunda albo dwie, ale kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, ogień na kominku znowu buchał wesoło, a druga strona łóżka była pusta. Rozważając, czy powinien wstać, czy też olać wszystko i ponownie zasnąć, leżał, przysypiając w cieple, na tyle długo, że dotarło do niego, że Loki wciąż prawdopodobnie jest w pokoju, chyba że postanowił odziać się w mokrą skórę i futro. Tony uprał wszystko kilka godzin temu.

– Dalej nie możesz spać? – rzucił w przestrzeń sypialni, przeciągając się na tyle mocno, że coś mu strzeliło w plecach. Brzmiał, jakby zjadł kilka garści tłuczonego szkła. – Poprawiłem ci poduszki i w ogóle.

– Miałem dziwne sny. – Głos Lokiego dobiegał z krańca łóżka, tego najbliżej kominka. Głowa z ciemnymi włosami wpatrywała się w grę tańczących na nim świateł. Odbijały się w jego rogach, rzucając diabelskie cienie na ścianę nad głową Tony’ego. – Obawiam się, że jestem zbyt zmęczony, aby usnąć.

– Brzmi, jakbyś poddawał się bez walki. – Tony ziewnął, po czym złapał swój koc po raz drugi tej nocy, zarzucając go na ramiona i owijając się nim ciasno. Dołączył do Lokiego siedzącego na podłodze, z jednym kolanem przyciągniętym do piersi, a drugą nogą wyciągniętą w stronę ognia. Nie miał na sobie nawet nitki odzienia. Jego ciemne włosy opadały wilgotnymi falami na ramiona i klatkę piersiową. – O czym śniłeś?

– O burzach – odparł Loki ze zmęczeniem. – Burzach, które rozjaśniały nocne niebo tak daleko, jak sięga oko. – Kiedy Tony przysunął się do niego, siedząc w swoim kokonie z koca, poczuł, jak silna ręka obejmuje go w pasie, po czym stracił równowagę i skończyło się na tym, że siedział otoczony nogami Lokiego. Długie ramiona objęły go, odchylając do tyłu tak, żeby Loki mógł położyć podbródek na jego ramieniu. – Ale nieważne, jak szybko biegłem w stronę błyskawicy, nie mogła mnie dotknąć.

– Brzmi autodestrukcyjnie. – Tony przełknął z trudem, próbując się lepiej ułożyć w zaskakująco sztywnych objęciach, żeby jego stawy nie protestowały tak bardzo. Wszystko było w porządku. Był owinięty kocem. Koce zawsze czyniły wszystko o wiele mniej intymnym. Nawet takie rzeczy jak siedzenie z tyłkiem przyciśniętym do ud lodowego olbrzyma. Tony odmawiał myślenia o czymkolwiek innym. Jego wyobraźnia usłużnie podsunęła mu twarz Clinta, który przytaknął wszechwiedząco. _Kurwa_. Tony doszedł do wniosku, że go zabije. – Czy burze zdarzały się u ciebie często?

– Zdecydowanie częściej niż tutaj. – Kiedy Tony nie odparł nic od razu, Loki zawahał się, przesuwając palcami po kocu, jakby szukał czegoś, co zrobił źle. – Czy to za wiele?

– Nie. – _Tak_ , pomyślał Tony z desperacją. Nie powstrzymało go to jednak przed zsunięciem z siebie koca na tyle, żeby palce Lokiego przesunęły się po jego klatce piersiowej, a nie po grubej wełnie. Czerpanie z tego przyjemności nie stanowiło przestępstwa, jeśli to Loki zaczął go dotykać, nie? Nie zmuszał go do niczego, siedząc tam. Clint mógł się pierdolić. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, póki nie wtrącił swoich trzech groszy.

Tony świadomie spróbował bardziej się rozluźnić, opierając głowę na ramieniu Lokiego i zamykając oczy.

– To był długi dzień – powiedział. – Podejrzewam, że najnormalniejszą reakcją jest spanie całymi tygodniami albo w ogóle.

– Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, sen wydaje się czymś dla głupców. Mógłbym nie zauważyć czegoś jeszcze. – Loki wypowiedział te słowa prosto w szyję Tony’ego, rozchylając chłodne usta i owiewając ją swoim zimnym oddechem. Dreszcz, który przebiegł mu po ramionach, nie był wcale skutkiem temperatury. W odpowiedzi palce Lokiego przesunęły się uspokajająco wokół reaktora łukowego. Nie pomogło to Tony’emu ani trochę.

– Coś uderzyło w dach, kiedy spałeś. Wydaje mi się, że kamień zaczyna się sypać. – Wargi, które przesuwały się po gardle Tony’ego, zatrzymały się, a następnie kontynuowały swoją wędrówkę ospale. – A poza tym Clint wpadł, żeby… um… – palec przesunął się po żebrach Tony’ego – …żeby powiedzieć „cześć”. Dobrze się bawili na sali balowej. Myślę, że powinieneś przestać, wiesz, z tymi błądzącymi rękami.

– Nie podoba ci się to? – Dłoń Lokiego zamarła wpół ruchu. Tony wiedział, że może odpowiedzieć tylko i wyłącznie szczerze.

– Zaczyna mi się podobać aż za bardzo.

– Czy chcesz, żebym przestał?

– Tak. – _Nie_ , pomyślał Tony.

– Niech i tak będzie. – Loki zaczął wycofywać rękę spod koca, a jego palce przesunęły się po brzuchu Tony’ego, zostawiając za sobą chłodne, równoległe linie.

Ale zgodnie z okropnym, wspaniałym, _naj-kurwa-gorszym_ fartem Tony’ego, te same palce przesunęły się również po zdecydowanie wrażliwszej części jego ciała, która spoczywała nabrzmiała i gorąca na jego udzie. Loki wciągnął ostro powietrze. Tony tylko spróbował połknąć własny język i umrzeć.

– Możesz to po prostu zignorować – powiedział wreszcie, starając się nie brzmieć ochryple, nie żeby mu się to udawało. – Prawdę mówiąc, obaj możemy to po prostu olać. Umysł ponad materią. Absolutnie nic interessss… Boże. Ja… – Tony urwał, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, co chce powiedzieć, wczepiając się palcami w biceps Lokiego, kiedy chłodne, ostrożne palce otoczyły jego członek i przesunęły się po nim, ucząc się każdego gładkiego cala, każdej żyły biegnącej w dół i w górę. Jego kciuk w szczególności był… – Czy to nie trochę, eee, szybko dla ciebie?

Cholera by wzięła jego ostatnią porzuconą próbę bycia dobrą, kurwa, osobą, pomyślał Tony bezsilnie, kiedy Loki zatrzymał się po raz drugi, odsuwając ciepłe usta od jego szyi.

– Potrzebowałem cię przez ponad dwadzieścia długich lat, Tony Starku. – Zęby dotknęły wrażliwego brzegu jego ucha. – Czy myślisz, że odmówiłbym któremuś z nas tej chwili? Zatrzymać się w imię rozumu lub ostrożności, jeśli być może nigdy więcej nie będę cię miał? Jeśli klątwa złamie się jutro albo pojutrze i zabierze mnie z tego miejsca bez zaznania widoku ciebie pękającego na kawałki dzięki moim dłoniom, moim ustom… – Zaczerpnął drżącego oddechu. – Musiałbym skazać siebie na wygnanie po raz drugi.

Tony myślał, że był przekonany _przed_ tymi słowami. Ale po usłyszeniu ich mógł tylko odgarnąć koc na bok i obrócić się twarzą w twarz do Lokiego, pozwalając mu zsunąć okrycie z siebie do końca, aż Tony siedział okrakiem na szczupłych błękitnych udach, patrząc, jak światło jego reaktora łukowego odbija się w głodnych czerwonych oczach Lokiego.

 – Więc czego chcesz? – spytał Tony, a jego biodra drgnęły lekko, kiedy gładkie ręce otoczyły jego pośladki. Loki przymknął oczy, a z jego ust wydostało się ciche westchnienie. – Ile mogę mieć?

– Wszystko. – Kiedy Tony pochylał się, aby pocałować Lokiego, a serce biło mu przy tym gorączkowo i niemal w samym gardle, Loki dodał: – Każdą moją część. Tak długo, jak tego pragniesz. Proszę cię tylko o cierpliwość. To ciało jest trudniejsze do poruszenia niż większość, na których mogłeś wcześniej położyć swoje ręce.

A to? To było lukrem na torcie.

– Zawsze lubiłem wyzwania – powiedział Tony, wciągając powietrze ze świstem, kiedy ręce Lokiego przesuwały się po jego udach, grzejąc się od tego rytmicznego, zdecydowanego ruchu. Może było to dziwne, ale Tony nie obawiał się pazurów ani kłów. Ani nawet rogów. W Lokim nie było nic zwierzęcego poza kilkoma ostro zakończonymi członkami i z tego powodu Tony mógł tylko myśleć o tym, co mogłyby one zrobić z jego gorącą od ciepła kominka skórą. Ostatecznie był bardzo kreatywnym facetem.

To było jak długa, powolna, niezmiernie satysfakcjonująca praca. Loki składał się z samych płynnych, wijących się linii mięśni i kości, leżąc pewnie na grubym dywanie; jak płótno, na którym rozlał się niebieski i czarny atrament, na wyciągnięcie ręki Tony’ego. Z każdym leniwym wypchnięciem bioder, każdym stłumionym jękiem i przerwaną próbą sięgnięcia po coś ręką Loki wracał do życia, jakby przypominał sobie, jak się poruszać. Jak to jest być trawionym przez coś innego niż wściekłość lub ból.

Tony nigdy nie miał tak wiele władzy nad kimś innym, a co dopiero nad kimś takim jak Loki. Loki, który mógłby go zmiażdżyć z powodu byle kaprysu ale zamiast tego przyciągnął go do siebie, żeby poczuć skórę na skórze, kiedy przyjemność stała się przytłaczająca, kiedy poruszył się, aby złapać usta Tony’ego swoimi, dłonie w swoje dłonie, biodrami przygwoździć jego. Niemal za łatwo było dać siebie samego w zamian, używając flakonu ogrzanego oleju i nacisku natłuszczonych palców, aby wszystko ułatwić. Loki go obserwował, a jego ręce drgały bezwiednie, zaciskając się na dywanie, skoro sam nie mógł go dotknąć przez ostre pazury, a jego oczy wypisywały na skórze Tony’ego modlitwy, których usta nie potrafiły wypowiedzieć.

W końcu wygłodniała dotyku skóra Tony’ego zaczęła domagać się więcej po tym, jak przez ostatnią godzinę odmawiał sobie tego, czego potrzebował.

– Czy możesz – powiedział, niemal nie rozpoznając swojego głosu. – Czy możesz dać mi tyle?

Loki nie odpowiedział, jedynie gwałtownie podniósł się i pocałował go, przewracając ich obu na dywan tak, że ogień na kominku grzał Tony’ego od boku, a jego kolana obejmowały biodra Lokiego, więżąc je w uścisku, kiedy ten przesuwał się, zmieniając pozycję. Natarczywy nacisk chłodnej skóry na jego ciało był tak potrzebny, jak mile widziany.

– Czy możesz tyle znieść? – spytał Loki z ustami przy uchu Tony’ego, a jego głos był gardłowy od pożądania. Może bardziej zwierzęcy, niż Tony wcześniej sądził. – Czy możesz wytrzymać moje zęby na swojej skórze, moje ciało wdzierające się w twoje? Czy możesz przyjąć moje ręce na twoich biodrach, moje rogi przyciśnięte do twojego czoła, mój krzyk w swoich ustach? Czy możesz tyle dla mnie znieść?

– Przynajmniej tyle – odparł Tony i uniósł biodra, przysuwając je bliżej zimnych, trzęsących się rąk Lokiego. – A potem może zobaczymy, ile mnie potrafisz znieść w sobie.

Śmiech w jego uchu nie był głośniejszy niż oddech, zabrzmiał tylko dlatego, że Loki nie potrafił go w sobie stłumić. A potem byli razem, sięgnęli po siebie, złączeni wszędzie, gdzie tylko ich skóra mogła się dotknąć.

Poruszali się jak obwód, pulsujący wrażeniami zmysłowymi zamiast elektryczności, ciało Lokiego zabierało Tony’emu wszystko i oddawało z powrotem chciwymi rękoma, wędrującymi po ciele ustami, wyciskając z gardła Tony’ego każdy bezbronny odgłos, każdy pozbawiony kontroli dreszcz i gorączkowy ruch bioder. Loki poruszał się nad nim jak pełna desperacji, wielbiąca go siła natury, z dłońmi pełnymi ostrożności nawet kiedy drżały, dotykającymi go w stałym rytmie, choć przyciskał twarz do szyi Tony’ego, a każdy ochrypły okrzyk podkreślał ruch jego bioder. To było jak zimne niebo i pot, i splątane włosy dookoła niego, lód wślizgujący się do jego wnętrza i Tony wiedział, że musi się poddać albo zaginie w tym wszystkim.

Jakby czekając na to, aż kręgosłup Tony’ego wygnie się w łuk, a ciepło jego nasienia rozleje się na dłoni Lokiego, Loki zmiażdżył swoje wargi o czekające ciepło ust Tony’ego i zadrżał głęboko. Pazury jego wolnej ręki przebiły dywan aż do kamienia, kiedy krzyknął z taką ulgą, że zabrzmiało to bardziej jak gardłowe łkanie pośród trzaskającego na kominku ognia i lepkiego odgłosu przesuwania się skóry po skórze.

Minęła długa minuta, zanim Tony’emu udało się w jakimś stopniu opanować swój oddech i bicie serca, z trudem łapiąc oddech pod niemal przygniatającym go ciężarem Lokiego.

– Mogłem być. – Tony dyszał przez chwilę. – Nadmiernie ambitny, kiedy proponowałem to „później”. Czy wciąż mam nogi?

– Czy wciąż masz olej, którym mógłbyś się golić? – spytał Loki, podnosząc głowę, jakby ważyła przynajmniej tonę. – To, jak ślisko się zaciskasz, sugeruje coś wprost przeciwnego. – Zmiana pozycji Lokiego i jego powolne wycofywanie się sprawiły, że przez Tony’ego przetoczyła się cała gama różnych wrażeń.

– To nie olej i dobrze o tym wiesz. – Tony próbował się nie spinać, kiedy Loki się z niego wysuwał, po czym kładł się obok niego, jak najdalej ognia. – Nie żebym żałował. Potrzebowałem czegoś takiego od miesięcy. – Nie narzekał, kiedy Loki znalazł jego zapomniany koc i na wpół go nim przykrył, nawet posłusznie podniósł głowę, kiedy kilka poduszek zostało bezceremonialnie ściągniętych z łóżka. Materac znajdował się zaledwie cztery stopy dalej i dwie wyżej, ale teraz równie dobrze mógłby to być górski szczyt, na który nie zamierzał się, cholera jasna, wspinać. Loki najwyraźniej czuł się podobnie, bo podkradł skraj koca i przerzucił ciężkie ramię przez klatkę piersiową Tony’ego, a oczy same zaczęły mu się zamykać.

Na inne rzeczy będzie czas później, stwierdził Tony, przysuwając się do zrelaksowanego ciała Lokiego. Rzeczy takie jak pękające karwasze, piorun uderzający w dach i wilki u bram. Na to wszystko przyjdzie czas później.

– Dziękuję – wymruczał Loki w pachnącą dymem ciemność jakiś czas później.

Mrugając, żeby pozbyć się czerwonych powidoków po wpatrywaniu się w dogasające węgle, Tony udał, że najzwyczajniej w świecie nie usłyszał.

Prawdę mówiąc, w tej spokojnej ciszy Tony milcząco mówił to samo.

 

– Jest o, tam – oznajmił Clint, wskazując na niebezpieczny kraniec dachu zamku, przechodzący w niewyglądający stabilnie wał. – Jeśli pytasz mnie o zdanie, to wygląda jak kupa śnieżnego gówna. Stąd tego nie dosięgnę.

– Nie możesz wyhodować sobie lodowych skrzydeł i podlecieć na nich? – spytał Tony Lokiego. Obaj kulili się po kostki w śniegu pod balkonem zachodniego skrzydła. Stojąca przy Tonym Natasza tuliła się do niego mocno, jakby próbowała go zabić, wysysając z niego całe ciepło. Objął ją ramieniem i pomachał do Clinta, który z ogromną uwagą pokazał mu środkowy palec.

– Ile różnych mocy myślisz, że posiadam? – spytał Loki z rozdrażnieniem i zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w niebo. – Jeśli nie damy rady się tam wdrapać, możemy równie dobrze wrócić do środka. Nie odmówiłbym kolejnym dziesięciu godzinom snu. W łóżku.

– Kamienna podłoga trochę za twarda dla twoich pleców? – spytał Tony. Loki tylko uniósł brew.

– Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, Stark. Rano nie byłeś nawet w stanie usiąść prosto.

– Chłopcy, nie potrzebuję znać wszystkich szczegółów z tej części waszej dzikiej nocy, kiedy dzieci były zajęte łyżwami – przerwała im Natasza, która wyglądała, jakby miała dostać bólu głowy. – Swoją drogą, nieźle wam to wyszło. Jestem przekonana, że uda mi się tam wdrapać z hakiem. Tylko złapcie mnie, jeśli się pośliznę. Minęła chwila, od kiedy próbowałam wspiąć się na wyżej niż dwadzieścia stóp.

– Hak? – zapytał Tony, ale Natasza już sięgała po brzeg swojej spódnicy, podciągając ją do uda, żeby zawiązać ją tam na kokardkę, odsłaniając nogę na zimne powietrze.

– Dawaj z tym w dół, Clint! – krzyknęła. Coś, co wyglądało jak sznur spleciony z zasłony i górnej połowy żelaznego wieszaka na płaszcze poszybowało w dół, lądując w śniegu z łupnięciem. Hak Nataszy, jak większość rzeczy, jakie uważała za swoje, był częścią zamku, której nadała nowe przeznaczenie. Niekończąca się kreatywność.

Tony z Lokim odsunęli się, kiedy zarzuciła końcem haka nad głową, posyłając go nad kamienny kraniec dachu. Nie udało jej się wycelować za pierwszym razem, za drugim zresztą też nie.

– Pół stopy w prawo, Nat – podpowiedział Clint, wychylając się ze swojej strategicznej pozycji. – Spróbuj zahaczyć o tego dużego kloca z przodu. Mocno się trzyma.

Hak został ponownie rzucony z uwzględnieniem porady Clinta. Tym razem załapał. Natasza podskoczyła z radością, po czym pociągnęła za pełną węzłów linę, żeby wypróbować siłę uchwytu. Nie drgnęła nawet o cal.

– To trzydzieści stóp wspinaczki, Romanow, a ty nawet nie masz asekuracji – ostrzegł Tony, bo nie podobało mu się takie ryzykowanie tylko dla czegoś, co prawdopodobnie było po prostu skruszałym fragmentem skały, który odpadł od najwyższej wieży. – Skąd niby wiesz, że sznur ci… a, zapomnij. Nie będę wam, dranie, matkował. Udanej zabawy.

Mimo wszystko Tony nie potrafił zmusić się do niepatrzenia na Nataszę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Romanow wciągała się na linie kawałek po kawałku, kładąc ręce cal za calem wyżej, niewiele pomagając sobie stopami. Jak na osobę z tak filigranową sylwetką miała naprawdę przerażające mięśnie w górnej części ciała. Tony wciąż się w nią wpatrywał, kiedy Loki zarzucił na niego pokryty futrem płaszcz, owijając go w niego ciasno.

– Utrzymuj się w cieple – wymruczał, przesuwając dłonią po kręgosłupie Tony’ego w górę i w dół. – Skoro tak się upierasz na zostaniu na zewnątrz.

Futro było miękkie i dobrze izolowało od zimna. Zielony materiał definitywnie nie pasował do jego koszuli, ale ciężko było się tym przejmować, kiedy kąsający wiatr wreszcie przestał przewiewać go na wskroś.

– Jeśli tak się przejmujesz, możesz ogrzać moje usta. Wydaje mi się, że trochę śniegu wpadło do środka, kiedy mówiłem.

– Hmm. – Loki pochylił się akurat na tyle, że owiewał oddechem uśmiech Tony’ego. W oczach błyszczały mu psotne ogniki. – W ten sposób?

– W ten. – Tony zrobił krok do przodu wprost w objęcia Lokiego, wyciągając jedną rękę spod płaszcza, żeby dotknąć nią jego karku. Poczuł, jak ręka na jego plecach przestała się poruszać, przyciągając go do Lokiego, którego usta otworzyły się akurat na tyle, żeby wpuścić go do środka. Tak, było mu całkiem ciepło.

– Nieeee – jęknął Clint ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego. Dwie sekundy później Tony dostał śnieżką prosto w głowę.

– Ałć. – Loki tylko roześmiał się Tony’emu w usta, kiedy ten pocierał tył głowy, nie przejmując się zupełnie, że właśnie dostali lodem z góry. Tony odsunął się, żeby przekląć rodzinę Clinta wszystkie pokolenia wstecz, i obrócił się akurat wtedy, kiedy Natasza podciągnęła się na drugą stronę wału. To tyle w kwestii bezpieczeństwa.

– I co to takiego? – spytał Loki, a jego głos zabrzmiał głośno w otaczającej ich ciszy. Wiatr zamilkł, jakby też pragnął poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Natasza pochyliła się, znikając im z pola widzenia. Chwilę później Clint zagwizdał z zainteresowaniem.

– Jak dla mnie wygląda jak wielki pierdolony młot, szefie – wrzasnął w dół. – Ma głupio krótki uchwyt. – Rękami pokazał w powietrzu kształt wielkości pustaka. – Czemu z nieba spadają młoty?

Tony obserwował uważnie twarz Lokiego, patrząc, jak zmienia się w trakcie wiadomości. Znikł uśmiech, łatwo okazywane uczucie, ciepło. Zamiast tego miał oczy otwarte tak szeroko, że zaczęło to wyglądać jak początek ataku paniki, a krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, nadając jej niezdrowy kolor. To było coś złego? Czemu młot był czymś złym?

– Mam wiadomość! – Ramię odziane w niebieski materiał wystrzeliło znad wału, pokazując im złożony kawałek papieru. – Cholernie skomplikowany sposób na przesłanie poczty. Rzucam w waszą stronę!

Loki obserwował, jak wiadomość opada na śnieg. Stał tam tak długo, że to Tony musiał podejść i ją podnieść. Papier był dziwny w dotyku, ziarnisty i grubszy niż zazwyczaj papier listowy. Kiedy Loki tylko spojrzał na niego, jakby trzymał jakiś nawiedzony artefakt, Tony wzruszył ramionami i rozsunął skórę, rozkładając ją, żeby przeczytać zawartość – i od razu zmarszczył brwi.

– Co to, do cholery, za sposób pisania? – Obrócił wiadomość, żeby pokazać to Lokiemu. – Wybacz, ale nie potrafię odczytywać starozapałkowego. Co jest tu w ogóle napisane?

Loki przełknął ślinę i podszedł do wiadomości, przyglądając się chaosowi spiczastych symboli z taką łatwością, że było oczywiste, jak dobrze znał język. Tony czekał, niepewny, czy powinien się martwić, czy czuć ulgę z powodu braku jakiejś oczywistej reakcji na wiadomość. Co się działo, do ciężkiej cholery?

Loki wyprostował się, po czym nagle podszedł do najbliższego drzewa w trzech długich susach, wymiotując głośno za jego pniem. Pazury dłoni, która złapała wiszącą nisko gałąź, żeby się podeprzeć, wbiły się głęboko w korę.

– Jezu. – Tony zerknął ponownie na wiadomość, ale tłumaczenie nie pojawiło się na niej magicznie. Nieważne, czym była, wyglądała na starą. Jak coś podobnego do jakiegoś starego germańskiego skryptu. – Loki, pomóż mi, co się dzieje?

Loki tylko splunął na ziemię, po czym nabrał śniegu, żeby wyczyścić sobie usta. Minęła długa minuta, zanim wrócił, wyglądając na zmęczonego i wstrząśniętego. Definitywnie jakieś tragiczne wieści.

– Od mojego brata – powiedział Loki, brzmiąc na przerażająco oderwanego od rzeczywistości. – Pisze w niej, że moje więzienie ma trwać dwadzieścia jeden lat, nie mniej i nie więcej. Jeśli nie będę w stanie… – Tony położył rękę na ramieniu Lokiego, kiedy ten niemal upadł na ziemię. – Jeśli nie będę w stanie zasłużyć sobie na wolność przed końcem kary, odkrywając jej tajemnicę, zostanę na zawsze wygnany z domu. Mój ojciec zezwoli, abym żył, ale nigdy na tyle blisko, abym doprowadził do takich zniszczeń jak te, którymi zasłużyłem sobie na to piekło. – Loki przymknął oczy, dwie łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. – Zostało mi pięć tygodni.

– Pięć _tygodni_? Gdzie tu, u licha, sprawiedliwość? Dlaczego teraz ci to mówi, kiedy jest prawie za późno? Kurwa, Loki. – Tony upuścił papier, przyciągnął Lokiego do siebie, zaciskając mocno ramiona, obejmując go. – Pięć tygodni to kupa czasu. Zaklęcie zaczęło pękać wczoraj w nocy, nie? Hej, damy radę. Ty i ja. Jabłko świeci jak jakieś cholerne słońce, damy radę…

– Brat pisze, że pomoże mi uciec – wyszeptał Loki. Tony zastygł w bezruchu. – Dzisiaj, o zachodzie słońca. Jeśli złapię za uchwyt młota, zabierze mnie stąd i nigdy nie powrócę. Ojciec nie może wygnać tego, którego nie może znaleźć.

Tony wpatrywał się w niego.

– Ale zaklęcie, twój ojciec powiedział, że możesz je złamać…

– Niech ciemne moce porwą to zaklęcie! – warknął Loki, a jego niepewność przeszła w twarde jak stal przekonanie. Coś okropnego błyszczało w jego spojrzeniu; jego oczy przypominały okruchy czerwonego kamienia. – Niech ciemne moce porwą ten zamek i mojego ojca, o, jego w szczególności. Wracam do domu.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozdrawiam wszystkie osoby, które były na Coperniconie i pytały dream team Lobo&Negu o autografy (czemu nie moje??), aktualizacje (wbrew obiegowym opiniom Lobo nie wie, kiedy nastąpi następny rozdział, ba, ja również tego nie wiem; mogę przewidzieć, kiedy skończę klikać tłumaczenie danego rozdziału, ale przed publikacją musi on jeszcze zostać przeczytany przez dwie inne osoby, a wiecie, beta może zająć trochę czasu, wszyscy mamy życie) (podobno) i moje ratowanie świata (byłam wolontariuszem na Poznań Pride Weeku, pomagałam też w organizacji tegorocznego Marszu Równości z wielką asową flagą na policzku, jeśli Was nie było, to żałujcie serdecznie!). 
> 
> Dziękuję Abu za cierpliwość wobec moich anglicyzmów w tłumaczeniu tego rozdziału. <3

**Biuro Tony’ego Starka – Stark Industries**

– Muszę przeprosić za prośbę o przybycie tutaj tak szybko, agencie Coulson. Nie wspominając o drobnych problemach z ochroną przy bramkach. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że nosi pan przy sobie broń.

– To w naszym przypadku standard, panno Potts, i to taki, który rzadko znajduje zastosowanie. Nie różni się dla mnie niczym od krawata czy dobrego zestawu spinek do mankietów.

– Cóż, jestem przekonana, że nasz personel dobrze się nią zajmie podczas tej rozmowy. – Pepper otworzyła drzwi przed agentem Coulsonem, gestem wskazując szerokie biurko i stojące przed nim krzesło. – Proszę, niech pan usiądzie.

– Wciąż nie powiedziała mi pani, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi – zauważył Coulson spokojnie, rozpinając marynarkę i siadając na wskazanym krześle. Biurko wyglądało niczym dzieląca ich wypolerowana wyspa. – Wydawało mi się, że Tony Stark nadal ma status zaginionego.

– Dla reszty świata tak – przyznała Pepper. Jej palce nie drgnęły nawet odrobinę, luźno splecione na biurku. – Niemniej, twierdzenie, że jest zaginiony, sugerowałoby, że nie wiadomo, gdzie się znajduje. Według pewnej bardzo zainteresowanej osoby trzeciej pan i pańscy ludzie macie całkiem dobre pojęcie o tym, co się z nim stało.

Grzeczny uśmiech Coulsona nie poruszył się o jotę.

– Pracujemy nad tym, panno Potts, tak jak i pani. W naszym własnym interesie leży znalezienie pana Starka żywego i w dobrym stanie. Prawdę mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, że zechciałaby nam pani pomóc w tej kwestii. – Mimo tej całej pełnej respektu postawy i wyrozumiałego uśmiechu Pepper dostrzegła w jego oczach błysk wyrachowania. Stawała się coraz lepsza w rozpoznawaniu tego cienia. – Posiadamy wiele środków, które dzięki pani szczegółowemu sprawozdaniu, co się stało w Kanionie Przesilenia, mogłyby zostać użyte, aby dotrzeć odrobinę bliżej prawdy.

Pepper uśmiechnęła się.

– To wspaniale, że posiadam pańskie wsparcie, agencie, ale zaprosiłam pana tutaj, ponieważ potrzebuję, aby skontaktował mnie pan z pewną osobą. – Przesunęła w jego stronę po biurku cienką teczkę, wyglądającą jak wszystkie inne teczki tego świata. Coulson otworzył ją i natychmiast zastygł bez ruchu. – Spotkał ją pan już kiedyś, prawda?

Coulson odchrząknął lekko, po czym zamknął teczkę i wstał, zapinając marynarkę zręcznym, niespiesznym ruchem.

– Obawiam się, że nie mogę pani pomóc w tej kwestii. – Wyciągnął rękę, aby uścisnąć jej dłoń. – Ale życzę pani szczęścia…

– Znam już miejsce pobytu doktor Foster – przerwała mu Pepper, a uśmiech znikł z jej ust. – Prawdę mówiąc, wymieniłam z nią kilka wiadomości dzisiaj rano. Chciałam tylko sprawdzić, co pan zrobi. Z taką twarzą mógłby pan grać w pokera, agencie. Dyrektor Fury powinien dać panu podwyżkę.

Twarz Coulsona równie dobrze mogłaby być wyciosana z kamienia.

– Panno Potts, proszę przestać szukać. Dla pani własnego dobra. Świat nie jest gotowy na wiedzę, co istnieje poza nami. – Jego dłoń, kiedy Pepper ją uścisnęła, była zupełnie sucha. – A nie jest pani gotowa na chaos, jaki nastąpi, jeśli ten dzień nadejdzie szybciej, niż planowaliśmy.

– Proszę przestać prowadzić obserwację domu Tony’ego – powiedziała Pepper zimno. – Proszę zabrać waszych źle zamaskowanych ogrodników, przechwytującą dane sieć i nieudolne hakerstwo, a następnie upchnąć to w tym wielkim pustym miejscu, gdzie powinny być wszystkie wasze informacje o Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca. Te, których nie macie.

Brwi Coulsona podjechały do jego linii włosów. Chwilę mu zajęło, zanim był w stanie sformułować zdanie.

– Cóż, to zawstydzające. Wszyscy to wytrenowani specjaliści, a ich przykrywki spaliła…

– Radziłabym uważać na słowa.

– …utalentowana i wysoce inteligentna kobieta ze środkami, żeby zdobyć to, czego pragnie – dokończył, wbrew sobie zdradzając rozbawienie nikłym uśmiechem. Odkaszlnął dyskretnie, kiedy spojrzała na niego karcąco. – W porządku, wycofam wszystkich naszych ludzi. Szczerze mówiąc, nie uzyskaliśmy nic, od kiedy odcięto prąd. Sygnatura energii w Kanionie Przesilenia odpowiada pracom Foster. To wszystko, co mogę pani powiedzieć.

– Dziękuję ogromnie za tę pomoc – odparła Pepper sucho. – Tyle już wiedziałam.

– Domyślałem się. – Coulson zamilkł na chwilę. – Czym _jest_ Zlodowaciałe Serce? Zgaduję, że pan Stark nie jest w ciepłej złotej krainie, jak założyliśmy.

Ciepłej? Złotej? To dopiero nieporozumienie. SHIELD musiało mieć jeszcze mniej informacji niż ona.

– Zimnej i ciemnej, agencie. Dokładnie tak jak w żadnej reklamie. Tony zawarł bardzo głupią umowę z bardzo głupim stworzeniem. – Uśmiechnęła się. – To wszystko, co mogę panu powiedzieć.

– Touch _é_. – Co dziwne, Coulson wbrew wszystkiemu zdawał się ocieplić swój stosunek do niej po tej drobnej słownej potyczce. – Nie wiem, czy to coś dla pani znaczy, ale mam nadzieję, że go pani znajdzie. Nie byliśmy w stanie skontaktować się z naszym lokalnym ekspertem od tego typu spraw w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat. Foster może pani pomóc, ale ma też własne tajemnice. Nawet nam nie udało się z niej wydostać za wiele, a to my znajdowaliśmy się w strefie zero, kiedy wszystko się posypało za pierwszym razem.

– Zaryzykuję. Dziękuję za przyjście, agencie Coulson.

– Myślę, że powinna się pani do mnie zwracać po imieniu – odparł z najmniejszym z uśmiechów. – Proszę dać mi znać, gdyby była pani zainteresowana zmianą posady. Przydałby nam się ktoś taki jak pani.

Pepper ułożyła swoje papiery, ukrywając w nich teczkę.

– Dziękuję za ofertę, Phil, ale nie byłoby was na mnie stać. – Pepper zamknęła szufladę Tony’ego, po czym wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła. – Czy powinnam cię odprowadzić do wyjścia?

Robię się w tym coraz lepsza, stwierdziła Pepper, prowadząc mocno wstrząśniętego Phila przez budynek. Kłócenie się z mężczyznami, którzy sądzili, że są zbyt cholernie bystrzy dla osobistej asystentki szukającej swojego szefa. Od kiedy Rhodey podłożył tablet z JARVISem gdzieś zeszłej nocy, miała dostęp do większej ilości informacji, niż podejrzewała, że SHIELD sądzi, iż mogłaby dotknąć. JARVIS nawet oznaczył jej kilka dziwnych rzeczy, żeby się nimi zajęła w przyszłości, bo mogły ją zainteresować.

Nie miała pojęcia, czemu miałby ją niby zaciekawić facet zahibernowany w lodzie, ale nauczyła się już ufać przeczuciom JARVISa. 

 

**Zamek Zlodowaciałego Serca**

Tony rzucał kamieniami w wilki.

Tak po prawdzie to rzucał kamieniami w drzewa przy otwartych wrotach, ale nie minęło dużo czasu, a wilki podbiegły z lasu na sztywnych nogach, obserwując złotymi ślepiami, jak wyładowuje swoją frustrację. Od czasu do czasu jeden z nich robił unik, żeby nie stać na drodze kamieniowi lecącemu w jego stronę. Wydawały się zainteresowane bezowocnymi wysiłkami Tony’ego, który próbował się zmęczyć, tak jakby pozbycie się całej energii miało jakkolwiek, do cholery, pomóc i odciągnąć jego uwagę od tego, co niedługo się stanie.

Za kilka godzin Loki wprowadzi w życie swój plan wielkiej ucieczki. Odleci w nieznane, przyklejony do jakiegoś magicznego młotka. Tony rozebrałby tę teorię na części pierwsze, gdyby nie to, że udawał obecnie faceta zajętego unikaniem wszystkiego i wszystkich. Loki próbował im powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć, że jego ucieczka przed byciem wygnanym oznaczała, że wciąż mógł znaleźć drogę do domu, póki wszystkie ścieżki nie zostały unicestwione. Jakby to był jeden, jedyny możliwy dobry skutek.

Więc Loki nawiewał. Wyłamywał kraty więzienia, nie przekraczał startu, nie pobierał dwustu dolarów, zamiast tego wybierał życie wiecznie na gigancie. Cóż za wspaniała recepta na osiągnięcie prawdziwego szczęścia. Następny kamień, którym rzucił Tony, odbił się od drzewa i uderzył wilka w grzbiet. Zwierzę zaskomlało ze zdziwienia.

– Wybacz – powiedział bezmyślnie Tony. Wilk tylko prychnął z bólem i pobiegł polować na niegrzeczny kamień. – Hej, w sumie, kto jest teraz basiorem? Znam go? – Uszy drgnęły, a głowy się przechyliły. Czy w wilkach było więcej rozumnego życia niż wcześniej, czy też tylko mu się to wydawało? – Prawdopodobnie nie powinniście szukać kogoś na ten wakat. Zaraz stracicie pracę.

Teoria była taka, że kiedy Loki zniknie, wszyscy będą mogli odejść i nikt nie będzie ich zatrzymywał. Wilki prawdopodobnie się rozwieją jak mgła, gdy zaklęcie nie będzie miało na kogo oddziaływać, ale nawet jeśli tak się nie stanie, Tony podejrzewał, że nie zostaną zmuszeni do pozostania w zamku.

Po pierwsze, ten cholerny kruk wszędzie za nim latał, od kiedy Loki przeczytał tamtą wiadomość. To dopiero fatum. Inni go nie widzieli, nawet Loki, który wiedział więcej o magii i zaklęciach, niż Tony nauczyłby się w ciągu całego swojego życia. Ptaszysko obserwowało ich wszystkich uważnie i najwyraźniej kontrolowało wilki do jakiegoś stopnia, ale sposób, w jaki patrzyło na Tony’ego, przekonywał go, że działo się coś, o czym nie wiedział. Wplątał się niechcący w jakąś magiczną politykę czy co?

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – oznajmił Tony wilkom, zrzucając kilka ostatnich kamieni z mostu zwodzonego. – Oficjalnie pragnę ogłosić, że chuj mnie obchodzi Zlodowaciałe Serce, wilki czy stalkerskie ptaszyska, bo ja sam widocznie gówno to miejsce obchodzę. Dziękuję, skończyłem.

Chciał tego. Naprawdę. Miło byłoby nie przejmować się w cholerę tym, co się miało wydarzyć. Fajnie byłoby _cieszyć się_ z powrotu do domu, ale miał związane z tym złe przeczucie, które siedziało mu na klatce piersiowej i sięgało swoimi nieprzyjemnymi szponami aż do żołądka. Nawet gdyby Loki nie zostawił go, jakby znudził się już swoją najnowszą zabawką, wyczerpawszy cały jej rozrywkowy potencjał, i tak w całej sytuacji coś by mu nie grało. Nie znajdowała się w parametrach planu.

– Wydawało mi się, że wszystko zmienię – powiedział Tony watasze wilków. Jakoś nie złapały dowcipu. – Wydawało mi się, że jest jakiś wzór, że ja jestem jego częścią. Mogłyście mi powiedzieć, że wszyscy jesteśmy tylko przypadkowymi nitkami.

Próbował dojść do wniosku, jakie są szanse, że uda mu się ominąć całą tę dramę z ucieczką Lokiego, jeśli będzie siedział w tym samym miejscu aż do zachodu słońca, a potem jeszcze trochę, kiedy coś nagle odbiło się od jego buta. Tony zerknął na to coś i zmarszczył brwi. To był kamień. _Jego_ kamień. Po drugiej stronie wciąż otwartych wrót wilk, który przez przypadek oberwał, wydał z siebie przeciągłe skomlenie, po czym spojrzał na kamyk, a następnie na Tony’ego. Jego złote ślepia wydawały się niesamowicie pełne oczekiwań.

Tony podniósł kamień.

– Jesteś wilkiem. Podłym, pożerającym ludzi wilkiem. Miej trochę szacunku do samego siebie. – Ale rzucił kamyk daleko w las tak czy siak, patrząc z zakłopotaniem, jak cała wataha rzuca się do biegu, jazgocząc w swoim dziwnym wilczym języku, walcząc ze sobą. Tony szybko został sam na śniegu, kompletnie wprawiony w stupor. – Chciałbym, żeby to była najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaka mi się dzisiaj przytrafiła. Ale nie. Spadające z nieba młoty. Co za chujnia.

Loki prawdopodobnie nie był wart rozpamiętywania przez całe popołudnie ani tym bardziej jego ponurego wyrazu twarzy. Jeszcze mu tak zostanie i co wtedy? Było cholernie zimno, a poza tym nie miał już tego zielonego płaszcza, bo oddał go Lokiemu gdzieś pomiędzy „wracam do domu” a „życzę sobie samotności”. Tony nie chciał zbytnio myśleć o tej odprawie, bo był pewien, że jeśli zacznie, to skończy się to na rozpamiętywaniu poprzedniej nocy i wszystkiego, co sobie wtedy powiedzieli. Zabawne, jak łatwo było zapomnieć wszystkie te obietnice, kiedy tylko wolność wychynęła zza węgła i puściła zalotnie oczko. Czuł się jak jakiś cholerny idiota.

Ale kogo niby oszukiwał? Nikt nie wybrałby go zamiast wolności, zamiast możliwości powrotu do domu. Nie mieli pewności, że daliby radę złamać klątwę na czas, że pęknięcie karwaszy oznaczało coś więcej niż tyle, że metal zaczynał rdzewieć. Tylko dlatego, że Tony czuł płomień inspiracji, palące gdzieś za żebrami poczucie celu i potrzeby zmian, nie musiało to znaczyć, że wszyscy inni też rzucą się walczyć z wiatrakami. Może Loki po prostu rzucił się złapać najlepszą i jedyną szansę powrotu do domu.

Tony wciąż wpatrywał się w opustoszały las, kiedy usłyszał zbliżające się ciężkie kroki.

– A założyłbym się, że o tej porze będziesz już na dachu, odliczając minuty. – Nie było nic, co mógłby zrobić, żeby zmienić ton swojego głosu, pełen arogancji i strzelający słowami jak z broni. – Pozostała ledwo godzina do zachodu słońca, jak zgaduję.

– Miałem nadzieję, że może chciałbyś mnie pożegnać – powiedział spokojnie Loki. – Zamiast tego znalazłem cię tutaj, kuszącego samą śmierć otwartymi wrotami.

– Muszę cię poprawić, bawię się w aportowanie. – Tony nie obrócił się, nadal opierając się o zawiasy wrót. Założone na piersi ręce nie pomagały za bardzo w obronie przed zimnem, ale przynajmniej wyglądał na mniej więcej tak wściekłego, jak się czuł. – Kiedy niby miałem się z tobą pożegnać? Miałem krzyknąć za tobą rozpaczliwie, jak tylko rzuciłeś się biegiem pakować to swoje jabłko?

Podchodząc do Tony’ego, żeby stanąć z nim na równi, Loki spojrzał na las, jakby utrwalał sobie w pamięci ten widok. Nie zerknął na Tony’ego nawet kątem oka.

– Wyczuwam bez problemu twoją dezaprobatę, Stark. Niemniej pragnąłbym, abyś sobie przypomniał, który z nas ucieka w stronę domu, a który w przeciwną. – W jego słowach było tak wiele pełnej wyższości zjadliwości, aż Tony zacisnął zęby.

– W stronę domu? – powtórzył. – Uciekasz jak przerażony dzieciak, próbujący uniknąć paska tatusia, zanim ten jeszcze zdecyduje, że chce go użyć. – Tony spojrzał na Lokiego krytykująco. – To oszustwo.

Loki zaśmiał się krótko i zimno, tak, że mroziło krew w żyłach.

– Może cię to zaskoczyć, ale nie jest mi obce oszustwo i zdrada.

– I czy przypadkiem nie to właśnie zaplątało cię w ten cały bałagan? Dziesięć punktów za korzystanie z umiejętności uczenia się na błędach, Smerfetko. – Wzrok Tony’ego przesunął się po linii drzew, przyglądając się grubym śnieżnym chmurom, które powoli sunęły w ich stronę nad ciemnozielonym cieniem drzew. Wilków nadal nie było w zasięgu wzroku. – Z drugiej strony, pewnie znajdę wreszcie odrobinę prawdziwego słońca. Może nawet zaryzykuję drobne szaleństwo i wezmę prysznic.

Loki ciężko odetchnął, a na jego twarzy widać było frustrację. Tony kątem oka obserwował, jak odwraca się na pięcie i robi dwa kroki w stronę zamku. A następnie się zatrzymuje.

– Czego takiego pragniesz, Tony? – spytał z desperacją i wściekłością. – Mnie, tutaj, uwięzionego i przygniecionego nieszczęściem, umilającego sobie ostatnie pięć tygodni twoją obecnością? Nie ma wystarczająco dużo czasu we wszystkich dziewięciu światach, żebym…

– Chcę, żebyś dał szansę sobie samemu! – Tony obrócił się do Lokiego i po prostu nie mógł już powstrzymać słów cisnących mu się na usta. – Chcę, żebyś odzyskał swoją cholerną wolność, serio, Loki, chcę tego. Ale chcę też, żebyś sobie na nią zasłużył. Czy _naprawdę_ myślisz, że to takie niemożliwe?

Dłonie Lokiego pokrywały się lodem. Tony starał się nie gapić na nie, ale i tak cofnął się o krok, plecami dotykając wrót, kiedy Loki do niego podszedł.

– Niemożliwe? – zapytał Loki, brzmiąc, jakby się dusił. – Oczywiście, że to niemożliwe! Całe swoje _życie_ spędziłem, zawodząc tego starego idiotę!

– Cóż, zaraz znowu to zrobisz! – Tony wypchnął z myśli niepewność i przysunął się do Lokiego, stając z nim twarzą w twarz. Z tej odległości widział cierpienie pod pełnym zawzięcia postanowieniem. Widział też strach. – Pokonaj go w jego własnej rozgrywce, Loki. I zrób to zgodnie z jego zasadami.

– Nie mogę. Nie rozumiesz. – Loki przełknął ślinę, odwracając wzrok jak ktoś winny. – _Poznaj wartość żyć, które tak samolubnie pragnąłeś odebrać._ To jego słowa do mnie. Obserwowałem cię, chroniłem cię, walczyłem dla ciebie z _wilkami_. Poznałem twoją historię i podzieliłem się z tobą moją. Wybaczyłem tym, którzy zadali mi ból, i w zamian poprosiłem o ich wybaczenie. Nauczyłem się ufać ci, nieważne, jak pełne wstydu były moje tajemnice, słuchałem twoich rad… _Potrzebuję_ cię. – Przymknął oczy, kiedy Tony uniósł rękę, dotykając nią jego karku. – Stałeś się dla mnie cenny i chciwie pragnę twojego ciepła. Ale to wciąż za mało. Nigdy nie będę dla niego wystarczająco dobry.

Stali tak przez długą, zimną minutę. Nad ich głowami przesuwające się chmury przesłaniały popołudniowe światło, a śnieg znowu zaczynał padać. Tony próbował kurczowo trzymać się swojej frustracji i wściekłości, ale czuł tak naprawdę tylko smutek.

– Brzmi jak paskudny dom.

– Bo taki jest. – Zamarznięte dłonie, niepokryte już lodem, przesunęły się po pasie Tony’ego i przyciągnęły go do siebie. – To miejsce było wszystkim, co posiadałem, kiedy brakowało mi kogokolwiek, kto stanąłby u mojego boku. Te złote iglice i nieba pokryte gwiazdami jak pyłem, to one mnie wychowały. Rosłem w siłę na jego owocach i mięsach, oddychałem czystym powietrzem, przemierzałem kręte drogi, kiedy miasto dawało mi dostęp do niekończących się wzgórz i górskich łańcuchów. Broniłem go, chroniłem go. – Wargi musnęły włosy Tony’ego. – Tęsknię za nim bardziej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa mogłyby wypowiedzieć, i mogę je stracić już na zawsze. Wygnanie nie oznacza po prostu niebycia dłużej mile widzianym, nie, kiedy to dekret mojego ojca. Oznacza to, że mój kompas już nigdy nie odnajdzie północy. Nie znajdę już więcej drogi do niego.

I po tym naprawdę nie było już więcej nic do dodania. Żaden argument na świecie nie przekonałby Lokiego, nie wtedy, gdy Tony czuł jego tęsknotę za domem w każdym pełnym samotności słowie. Czy naprawdę mógł go winić za decyzję o ucieczce?

Tony obrócił się w stronę wrót i rzucił ostatnie, smutne spojrzenie na las.

– W mojej wyobraźni pokonujesz tę klątwę bez problemu – powiedział, nie patrząc na Lokiego. – Spędzamy ostatnie dni, próbując dotknąć każdego cala naszych ciał. Udaje ci się opanować lód, znajdujemy resztę tajemnych przejść w zamku i straszymy Clinta przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie. Natasza zaczyna się naprawdę uśmiechać. Ty też. – Ramiona Lokiego owinęły się dookoła niego od tyłu. Tony poczuł, jak coś dławi go w gardle. – A potem pewnego dnia budzimy się i śnieg zaczyna się topić. Twoje karwasze pokruszyły się na drobne kawałeczki, zaśmiecając nam łóżko. Świeci słońce, jest gorąco, a z dali czuję zapach asfaltu i zielonej trawy. Może to mój dom, a może to twój. – Uśmiechnął się w niknącym świetle popołudnia. – Wymyśliłem tę historyjkę dzisiaj rano. Lekcja pierwsza, Loki: marzenia nigdzie cię nie zaprowadzą.

Tony zamknął oczy, kiedy wargi Lokiego zaczęły przesuwać się po jego policzku, ustach i szyi, wyciskając zimne, desperackie pocałunki na każdym calu skóry, jaki znajdowały.

– To moja jedyna szansa –powiedział Loki, nie unosząc ust znad miękkiej skóry jego szyi.

– Wiem, że w to wierzysz.

Na chwilę nastała między nimi cisza. Po czym usłyszał:

– Żegnaj, Stark.

– Trzymaj się, Loki. – Tony stał wyprostowany, gdy ramiona Lokiego go puściły, a chłodny ciężar na jego plecach zastąpiło zimne powietrze. Kiedy wreszcie zebrał się w sobie na tyle, żeby obrócić się i skierować z powrotem do zamku, nie było przed nim już nic poza długim mostem zwodzonym, pustym, jeśli nie liczyć niedawno spadłego śniegu.

Siedzący nad nim na murze kruk rozprostował skrzydła i wydał z siebie chrapliwy okrzyk, po czym poderwał się do lotu i dał nurka w dół, szybując tuż nad suchą fosą, aż zniknął Tony’emu z oczu w ciemności. Najwyraźniej Loki nie był jedynym, który się poddał.

Zostało więc tylko czekanie na zmierzch i planowanie wolności, która miała nadejść później.

Tony próbował się cieszyć na myśl o tym.

 

Siedzący w refektarzu Clint Barton przeżywał załamanie nerwowe.

– _Nie jestem gotowy_ – wydusił spomiędzy dzwoniących zębów, garbiąc się na kanapie tak bardzo, że niemal przyjmował pozycję płodową. W oczach zbierały mu się łzy. – Nie mogę stąd odejść. Nie mam gdzie. Jak on może mi to robić? Jak może nas tak po prostu tutaj zostawiać? Nie mam nic ani nikogo poza tym zamkiem, kurwa jebana mać, cyrk Carsona rozpadał się na kawałki już te piętnaście lat temu. To mój jedyny dom. – Natasza wyciągnęła rękę i objęła go, po czym wymamrotała coś, co brzmiało pocieszająco, ale Clint tylko zamknął się w sobie jak ostryga, rękami zasłaniając twarz.

Tony nie miał do powiedzenia nic, co poprawiłoby sytuację. Złapał butelkę szkockiej i szklankę z lodem od Kucharza, po czym usadowił się w refektarzu, żeby upić się tak, że zapomni o tym, dlaczego pije. Jak na razie udało mu się dojść do jednej czwartej tego stanu. Słońce już zaszło. Czekanie na nieuniknione zajmowało więcej czasu, niż przewidywali.

Natasza rzuciła Tony’emu spojrzenie, wskazując podbródkiem na Clinta zwiniętego w pełen nieszczęścia kłębek. _Zrób coś_ , oznajmiało mu spojrzenie.

– Chcesz mieć dom? – spytał, wbijając wzrok w dno szklanki. – Kupię ci dom.

– _Nie chcę_ mieć domu. – Clint wymamrotał te słowa w swoje kolana, ale Tony tak czy siak go usłyszał.

– Przecież powiedziałeś…

– Chcę nie być tu zostawionym jak śmieci do wyniesienia przez kogoś innego. – Clint podniósł głowę i rzucił Tony’emu spojrzenie nabiegłych krwią oczu. – Nawet największe dupki u nas otwierały klatki, zanim musiały wynieść się z miasta.

– Nie jesteśmy zwierzętami w cyrku. – Natasza złapała butelkę Tony’ego i otworzyła ją wprawnym ruchem.

– Nie? – Clint zaśmiał się z goryczą. – Daj spokój. Zademonstrowaliśmy nasze stare, nudne sztuczki, a teraz facet z płonącymi obręczami znalazł sobie większe, fajniejsze rzeczy.

– Chryste, weź się napij – mruknęła Natasza z irytacją, wpychając Clintowi butelkę w ręce. – Nie zamierzam się bawić w twoje idiotyczne analogie. Chcesz pogadać o pierdolonym braku szczęścia? Jestem byłą agentką KGB i zaraz jak gdyby nigdy nic znajdę się w środku Waszyngtonu z niczym poza sukienką z zasłon i dawno przeterminowanymi tajemnicami na sprzedaż. Jeśli chcesz się bawić w „moje życie ssie”, to jak na razie przegrywasz. – Clint tylko pociągnął solidnie z butelki, parsknął kaszlem, po czym oddał szkocką Nataszy. Z powrotem ułożył głowę na kolanach.

– Dajcie spokój, nie będzie tak źle – powiedział Tony, zanim zarejestrował, że otworzył usta. – Clint, pokochasz internet. Technologia zrobiła niezły skok do przodu, od kiedy ostatnio byłeś w prawdziwym świecie. Na widok współczesnych łuków bloczkowych gały ci wyjdą na wierzch, serio. Grube groty strzał, celowniki laserowe o dalekim zasięgu, nawet uchwyty na ręce są ulepszone dzięki nowocześniejszym materiałom. – Spojrzał na pełne niepewności oczy Nataszy. – CIA zapłaci ci krocie za te niby dawno przeterminowane tajemnice i dobrze o tym wiesz. Potrzebujesz tylko kogoś, kto zaręczyłby za ciebie swoim słowem. Masz farta, bo znam gościa, który ma kumpla w odpowiednim miejscu. – Rhodey pewnie nie miałby nic przeciwko. A przynajmniej nie po tym, jak przyjrzałby się Nataszy.

Głowa Clinta wychynęła z jego nogojaskini, co ewidentnie nie odbyło się bez ofiar, bo zaczął pocierać oczy. Wciąż wyglądał jak zmęczona życiem kupka nieszczęścia, ale z jego spojrzenia ubyła odrobina beznadziei. Albo to, albo szkocka zaczynała działać.

– Ale gdzie niby będziemy mieszkać? – zapytał płaczliwym tonem. Tony tylko wywrócił oczami, osuszając szklankę.

– Póki nie znajdę wam czegoś lepszego, możecie zamieszkać ze mną – odparł. – Mam dom w Malibu. Widok na ocean ze szczytu klifu, basen, korty tenisowe, lądowisko dla helikoptera… no, wiecie, jak to dom. Może pomóc z, eeee, tranzycją. Tranzycją? Tak to będziemy nazywać?

– Lęk separacyjny? – zasugerowała Natasza. – Albo poczucie porzucenia. A w twoim przypadku całkowite i zupełne odrzucenie.

Tony powoli odstawił szklankę na stół.

– Jezu, Nat – wydusił z siebie Clint. – Tony serio zadurzył się w szefie. Daj mu święty spokój.

Tony miał na końcu języka słowa pełne zaprzeczenia, ale wiedział, że w przypadku tych dwojga nie ma za bardzo po co. Tak czy siak było na to już za późno.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała Natasza i naprawdę wyglądała, jakby było jej przykro. – Dzisiaj to ewidentnie nie mój najlepszy dzień. Powinnam była ukryć tę cholerną wiadomość. Zrobić coś. Cokolwiek. Nawet przedłużanie nieuniknionego byłoby lepsze niż to.

Nawet gdyby miał na to odpowiedź, zostałaby zagłuszona obrzydliwym, przetaczającym się po całej okolicy grzmotem, tak głośnym, że ściany się od niego zatrzęsły. Widoczne przez dziurę w zasłonach niebo rozjaśniła błyskawica, zalewając na chwilę refektarz oślepiającym blaskiem. Na zamku nie widywali burz.

Kiedy już się uciszyła, zapanowało milczenie.

Czyli to by było na tyle.

Clintowi zaczęły drżeć usta, ale oczy miał zajadłe i pełne wściekłości mimo łez.

– Cholernie go nienawidzę – wyrzucił z siebie szeptem, kuląc się w sobie jak dziecko. Ramiona mu drżały mimo tego, że Natasza go objęła, przyciskając czoło do jego ramienia. – Nienawidzę go.

Tony miał wrażenie, że coś w jego klatce piersiowej kurczy się i powleka warstwą mrozu, chociaż reaktor chyba nigdy nie pracował lepiej. Wakacje się skończyły. Zaczynała się rzeczywistość i nawet ludzie pokroju Clinta Bartona musieli się obudzić i…

– Nie winię cię za to – stwierdził Loki, stając w drzwiach. – Prawdę mówiąc, w znacznym stopniu podzielam to uczucie.

Clint podniósł głowę tak szybko, że wyglądało, jakby niemal złamał sobie kark. Natasza też. Tony tylko siedział i gapił się, nie wiedząc, jakim cudem, u jasnej cholery, Loki przespał tak oczywisty termin. Ale, no tak, jasne, jego pełen napięcia i lęku wyraz twarzy wskazywał na to, że wcale tego nie zrobił. Loki celowo nie złapał pociągu ze Zlodowaciałego Serca na wolność. Co z kolei… nie miało żadnego sensu. Nie po wszystkim, co powiedział Tony’emu. Nie po tym, co sobie nawzajem wyznali. Przecież mógł wrócić do domu.

– Barton – powiedział Loki cicho, pochodząc do Clinta, który siedział na kanapie. Biorąc pod uwagę poświęcenie, na jakie się właśnie zdobył, sam wysiłek, żeby brzmieć normalnie, musiał być olbrzymi. Ale znosił go tak jak wszystko inne, pomyślał Tony, wciąż odrętwiały na jego widok. – Clint.

Clint odsunął Nataszę, podniósł się na nogi i przywalił Lokiemu prosto w szczękę. Po czym zrobił to jeszcze raz. I trzeci, po czym jego niezupełnie sprawna ręka stała się czerwona od uderzeń, a Loki wciąż stał w miejscu, oszołomiony i cichy.

– Nie ma tak, że po prostu sobie stąd idziesz – powiedział Clint, oddychając, jakby zamiast płuc miał miechy z kuźni. Oczy błyszczały mu od łez. – Nie, póki ja tu jeszcze jestem. Nie ma tak, kurna, nie przysługuje ci ten cholerny przywilej. Nie po piętnastu latach pomagania ci, dbania o ciebie, nawet kiedy mnie tu nie chciałeś. Siedziałem tutaj piętnaście lat i nigdy, _ani jednego cholernego razu_ nie poprosiłem cię o zwrócenie mi wolności. – Podniósł zranioną rękę i podsunął ją Lokiemu pod nos. Loki patrzył na nią, jakby naprawdę nie chciał tego robić, ale nie miał innego wyboru. Niebieskie oczy Clinta przypominały mokrą stal. – _Nie wolno_ ci stąd odejść przede mną.

Loki stał oniemiały.

Tony czekał, aż coś powie, rzuci kilka ślicznych słówek w tym swoim wysublimowanym głosie albo może jakieś przeprosiny, które objęłyby wszystko, co udało mu się spierdolić. Bo _udało mu się_ spierdolić wiele, Tony teraz to widział, i to na sposoby, których wcześniej nie zauważył ze względu na swój egoizm. Był tak zajęty opłakiwaniem swoich utraconych szans i niezakończonego romansu, że zapomniał, ile Clint miał do stracenia przez nieobecność Lokiego. Więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Był tutaj pierwszy i najstarszy, a Loki nawet nie próbował się pożegnać.

Loki wyciągnął rękę bardzo ostrożnie i powoli, i chwycił zranioną dłoń Clinta w swoją.

Kiedy stali tak obaj, zamurowani w miejscu i pełni bólu, Natasza kopnęła Clinta w tyłek stopą, posyłając go w stronę Lokiego.

Tony prawie odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc obserwować, w jaki bałagan zmieni się ta cała scena, kiedy Loki cały zesztywniał, a Clint próbował złapać równowagę i odsunąć się,. Ale w tej samej chwili, w której Clint zrobił krok w tył, garbiąc się w sobie w obronnej postawie, jak to robił całe popołudnie, Loki chwycił jego znoszoną koszulę w palce i przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie, przyciskając jego niechlujnie przycięte włosy do wilczego futra.

Kiedy pierwsze głębokie, pełne nieszczęścia łkanie rozległo się w pokoju, o, _wtedy_ Tony odwrócił wzrok.

– Mam szkocką – mruknęła Natasza, która nagle zasłoniła Tony’emu widok i pociągnęła go za nadgarstek. Jej spojrzenie było poważne. – Chodź, pomóż mi wymyślić coś lepszego do zażyczenia.

Tony nie miał nawet czasu na jakikolwiek protest, bo wyciągnęła go z objęć kanapy i refektarza w ogóle, na wpół biegł za nią, żeby tylko nie wyrwała mu ramion ze stawów. Ale nie skierowała się w stronę Kucharza ani w ogóle gdziekolwiek dalej korytarzem po zamknięciu za nimi drzwi. Oparła się plecami o zimny kamień i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, wpatrując się w sufit, jakby miał odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania.

– Zwykłe „dajmy im chwilę” by w zupełności wystarczyło – poinformował ją Tony, ostrożnie obracając ramię w stawie. Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego w ogóle się odzywa. Chyba miał po prostu mózg za bardzo zajęty analizowaniem tego wszystkiego, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Kiedy przełykał ślinę, czuł posmak alkoholu na języku, dzięki któremu korytarz trochę mu wirował przed oczami. – Wierz mi albo nie, ale nie jestem aż tak mało wrażliwy.

– Dlaczego sobie nie poszedł? – Głos Nataszy drżał od emocji. – Ze względu na nas wszystkich chciałam, żeby tu został, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego opcje? To był chyba jego jedyny bilet powrotny do domu, nie?

I było to pytanie za milion dolarów. Tony naprawdę miał nadzieję, że w zamierzeniu w większości retoryczne, bo nie miał na nie żadnej odpowiedzi ani nawet czegoś, co by ją w jakimkolwiek stopniu przypominało.

– Może próbuje grać zgodnie z zasadami – zasugerował tylko, kręcąc głową. – Nie wiem, kiedy rozmawiałem z nim po raz ostatni, byłem… – Wściekły? Brutalnie szczery? Dupkiem bez grama współczucia? – Ale tak czy siak w ostateczności nie potrafiłem mu robić wyrzutów z takiej decyzji.

Natasza wyciągnęła rękę, złapała jego dłoń i ścisnęła ją naprawdę mocno. Miała zimne palce. Tony odkrył, że odruchowo oddaje uścisk, po czym opadł na ścianę obok niej. Z refektarza nie dobiegał ich żaden dźwięk. Ze względu na Clinta Tony miał nadzieję, że po prostu wyściskują z siebie wszystkie konflikty. Biednego idioty pewnie nikt w dzieciństwie nie przytulał.

Stał z Nataszą w mroku i w ciszy pełnej dezorientacji, czekając, aż Loki wyjdzie z pokoju i powie im, co tak właściwie, do cholery jasnej, sobie myślał. Czy wpadł na jakiś nowy pomysł, o co chodziło w klątwie? Czy coś, co Tony powiedział, niechcący miało na niego większy wpływ, niż zamierzał? A może Loki po prostu do reszty stracił rozum. Albo nadzieję.

Tony niemal podskoczył, kiedy Natasza ponownie przykleiła się do jego ramienia. Była na tyle niska, że mógł ją objąć na wysokości ramion. Nie podejrzewał, żeby była typem, który szuka czy nawet szczególnie czerpie przyjemność z kontaktu fizycznego, ale mieli autentycznie paskudny dzień i, szczerze mówiąc, w korytarzu piździło złem, nieważne, jak bardzo próbował to zignorować.

– Czy naprawdę chciałeś nam pozwolić na wprowadzenie się do twojego domu?

W jej słowach pobrzmiewał uśmiech i Tony nie był pewien, czy był to uśmiech rozbawienia, czy zadowolenia. Tak czy siak ścisnął jej ramię za karę.

– Jasne. Barton mógłby robić za mojego faceta od sprzątania basenu. Takiego w bardzo obcisłych slipkach. – Natasza prychnęła cicho.

– Wiesz co, wydaje mi się, że raczej by mu się to podobało – powiedziała sucho. Zamilkła na chwilę. – Kim ja jestem w tym twoim wyimaginowanym studenckim domu?

Cóż, na to istniała tylko jedna możliwa odpowiedź.

– Jesteś tym, kim chcesz być, a przynajmniej pod warunkiem, że nie zabijesz mnie we śnie. – W odpowiedzi na te słowa Natasza błysnęła w jego stronę zębami. Nie był pewien, czy to miał być uśmiech.

Nie żeby Natasza kiedykolwiek o tym pomyślała. Skleić mu pośladki, jasne. Ale zabić? Prawie na sto procent nie.

– Dziękuję – stwierdziła po chwili. Tony nie odpowiedział; zmarszczył tylko brwi w stronę ściany naprzeciwko, w myślach gorąco życząc sobie, aby ludzie przestali mu dziękować za rzeczy, które chciał zrobić.

Ciszę, która później nastąpiła, przerwało otwarcie się drzwi. Z refektarza wyszedł łucznik. Wyglądał, jakby coś wyssało z niego całą energię. Wytarł oczy dłonią, po czym spojrzał na nich ze śmiertelnym przerażeniem.

– Nic nie widzieliście – wychrypiał Clint.

– Dostałam właśnie napadu krótkowzroczności – oznajmiła od razu Natasza.

– Jestem pijany – dodał Tony.

Clint zmierzył ich powątpiewającym spojrzeniem, po czym pociągnął nosem i zerknął z powrotem na refektarz.

– Um, chce porozmawiać z Tonym. – W tym, jak to powiedział, było coś żałosnego, ale uparcie odmawiał spojrzenia mu w oczy. – To ja… pójdę znaleźć jakąś papierową torebkę, w którą bym mógł pooddychać. – Ruszył korytarzem jak człowiek na misji, od której wykonania zależało jego życie. Natasza poszła za nim, rzucając wcześniej Tony’emu tylko jedno ciekawskie spojrzenie.

Dlaczego niby potrzebował papierowej torby? To pytanie rozbrzmiewało w głowie Tony’ego do refektarza, w którym powietrze było ciepłe i pachniało słabo dymem. Wzdrygnął się z powodu tej nagłej różnicy temperatur, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do kominka.

Loki stał na skraju paleniska, wpatrując się w buzujący na nim ogień. Miał zaskakująco odległy wyraz twarzy jak na kogoś, kto właśnie zdobył się na ofiarę takich rozmiarów.

– Podejrzewam, że na tę dramę sprzed chwili zanosiło się już od jakiegoś czasu – stwierdził Tony, próbując nadać swoim słowom ton codziennej beztroski. Nie była to najzgrabniejsza maska dla gotującej się w nim dezorientacji, ale z braku laku pasowała.

– Uwalniam was wszystkich ze Zlodowaciałego Serca – oznajmił Loki, wciąż wpatrując się w ogień.

Uśmiech Tony’ego zniknął, jakby go ktoś zdmuchnął.

– Nie, no co ty.

– Ależ owszem. – Loki podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Tony’ego. W jego spojrzeniu błyszczało zdecydowanie. – Dziś w nocy wasza trójka powróci do waszego świata. Czego by nie przyniosły następne tygodnie, dam temu radę sam.

– Nie, nie zrobisz tego. – Tony podszedł do Lokiego w kilku krokach, aż znalazł się w zasięgu jego dłoni. Wyciągnął ją, ale Loki cofnął się. – Cholera by cię wzięła. Jeśli to ja do tego doprowadziłem…

– To byłeś ty – powiedział Loki, przerywając mu w połowie naprawdę dobrze obmyślonego argumentu. – Ty to uczyniłeś i za to ci dziękuję. Mogłem nie zdać sobie z tego sprawy, gdybyś tego nie powiedział, ale miałeś rację. Prawie znowu postąpiłem w ten sam sposób. Gdybym dzisiaj uciekł, nie byłoby ważne, gdzie bym się udał. Nigdzie już nie poczułbym się jak w domu. – Loki wyciągnął obie ręce i schwycił ramiona Tony’ego w chłodnych objęciach. – Czy jest sens w kradzieży tego, czego pożądasz najbardziej? Mimo że z powodu tejże kradzieży nigdy nie będzie ci dane rzeczywiście napawać się jego obecnością? Jeśli nigdy nie będziesz w stanie uwierzyć, że to naprawdę miało należeć do ciebie?

Tony próbował objąć mózgiem podwójne znaczenie jego słów. Naprawdę próbował. Ale mógł tylko usłyszeć czające się w nich pożegnanie. Znowu. Właśnie kiedy myślał, że udało im się wszystko naprostować. Słowa Lokiego nie były przepełnione uczuciem i zainteresowaniem czy lojalnością, jak się spodziewał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zamiast jednych samolubnych idiotyzmów, Tony dostał inne samolubne idiotyzmy. Ha, to dopiero było zabawne.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem wolny, ale nie zmusisz mnie do odejścia. – Tony złapał Lokiego za nadgarstki, przesuwając kciukami po pęknięciach w metalu. – Zamierzam tu być aż do samego końca. Jaki… jaki byłby w tym wszystkim sens, gdybym nie mógł zobaczyć zakończenia? Mam już w życiu wystarczająco dużo niezakończonych projektów, ale ich tutaj nie ma. Ty jesteś. – Z trudem przełknął ślinę. – Chciałem cię naprawić.

Tony poczuł, jak napięcie znika z jego ramion, kiedy chłodne wargi dotknęły jego czoła, jego policzka, jego ucha. Nie była to ta sama kolejność jak wcześniej, ale smutek pozostał identyczny.

– Byłem niezmiernie samolubny w kwestii waszego życia – wyszeptał Loki, a jego oddech muskał skórę Tony’ego, wywołując na niej gęsią skórkę. – Najwyższy czas, abym sam siebie naprawił. Zgodnie z zasadami, czyż nie takie były twoje słowa?

– Nie rób ze mnie idioty – powiedział Tony, obejmując Lokiego w pasie, przyciągając do siebie to zimne ciało. – Co ty najlepszego robisz, słuchasz mnie czy coś, idioto? Znam się na maszynach, nie na ludziach.

– Znasz mnie.

Tony parsknął śmiechem. Nie był to odgłos pełen szczęścia.

– Jak, u cholery, mam wrócić do mojego świata? Nie ma tam magii ani błyszczących jabłek, ani olbrzymich wilków. – Odwrócił głowę i wycisnął na skórze wzdłuż szczęki Lokiego linię pocałunków. – Jak, u cholery, mam cię tutaj zostawić?

Loki westchnął cicho, z frustracją, ale tak czy siak obrócił głowę i pocałował Tony’ego. Nawet ten pocałunek miał w sobie coś z pożegnania; był zbyt długi, za mocny, zbyt pełen desperacji, niszczył wrażenie opanowania, które nadawały Lokiemu jego własne spokojne słowa. Ręce, którymi dotykał Tony’ego, zaciskały się niemal zbyt mocno, jak szpony, pełne dojmującej potrzeby, ale to właśnie było dobre, to było to, czego Tony potrzebował, bo wiedział, że nie ma żadnych argumentów na całym świecie, które mogłyby zatrzymać to, co właśnie miało się wydarzyć.

– Uczę się wartości waszych ludzkich żyć – stwierdził Loki, a w jego oczach błyszczało przygniatające poświęcenie. – Oddaję je wam z powrotem. – Wcisnął Tony’emu w ręce coś małego, owiniętego materiałem.

Mimo to Tony był w stanie wyczuć, że to jego telefon. Jego i Pepper, nieużywany od tamtego pamiętnego dnia. Jeśli na zamku było coś, co przypominało o istnieniu świata zewnętrznego, to chyba tylko to. Wsunął zawiniątko do kieszeni spodni, nawet na nie nie patrząc, i spróbował odkaszlnąć ze wzrokiem skierowanym w podłogę.

– A ty co? Nie dasz mi nawet swojego pazura? Pasma włosów? Jednego z rogów?

Loki tylko pokręcił głową.

– Oddałem ci już wszystko, co ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Tony zamknął oczy i bardzo próbował nie myśleć o tym, co znaczą te słowa. Gdyby zaczął, nie byłby w stanie odejść. Ale tu nie chodziło o jego widzimisię, ale o potrzeby Lokiego. I o klątwę. Czy pożegnanie wystarczy? A gdyby nie wystarczyło, czy Loki zostałby skazany po raz kolejny, pogrążony w samotności i bez miejsca na świecie?

– Potrzebuję, żebyś mi zaufał – powiedział Loki głosem chropowatym i pełnym napięcia. – Musisz odejść i to szybko.

Po tym nie pozostało już nic do powiedzenia.

– Pa, Loki.

Loki tylko się uśmiechnął.

– Żegnaj, Tony Starku.

Nie mam wrażenia, że cokolwiek zakończyłem, pomyślał Tony bezradnie, czując wściekłość, kiedy wreszcie się od siebie odsunęli. Ale coś właśnie się skończyło. Musiało, tu i teraz.

Odwrócenie się i zostawienie Lokiego samego w świetle kominka, wpatrującego się w niego boleśnie, wymagało od Tony’ego więcej silnej woli, niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał, że posiada. Musiał zebrać w sobie wszystkie siły, żeby udawać, że nie widzi zbyt mocno połyskującej wilgoci w rubinowych oczach, żeby przypisać to odbijającym się w nich płomieniom. Ale Tony zrobił to, jak robił wszystko w swoim życiu: zacisnął zęby, olał ucisk w klatce piersiowej i zmusił się do zrobienia kolejnego kroku naprzód.

To tylko pięć tygodni, pomyślał, idąc do głównego wejścia, gdzie Natasza i Clint czekali na niego z zagubionym smutkiem w oczach. Nie da się kogoś stracić w zaledwie pięć tygodni. Trzeba wciąż mieć nadzieję.

_Mieć nadzieję_ , powtórzył sobie Tony, kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz, prosto w zimną noc, przez wrota i w zaspy śniegu. Złote ślepia wpatrywały się w niego uważnie, ale wilki się nie poruszyły, świadome rozkazów. Na niebie nie pojawił się żaden kruk, który wychrypiałby piosenkę pożegnalną. Clint położył mu rękę na plecach, Natasza otoczyła go ramieniem w pasie i szli, i szli, póki śnieg nie zaczął ustępować trawie. Nad ich głowami świeciły gwiazdy, a jedna z nich była jaśniejsza od wszystkich innych, przez co Tony miał wrażenie, że zaraz dostanie migreny. Starał się to ignorować.

– Trzy drogi – mruknęła Natasza głosem pełnym napięcia. – Rozwidlające się w zaśnieżonym lesie?

Tony podniósł głowę ziemi, gdzie obserwował powolne ruchy swoich stóp. Miała rację, co wcale go nie zdziwiło; trzy drogi w śniegu, rozdzielające się w trzech kierunkach. Najwyraźniej Clinta, Nataszy i jego własna.

– Ta jest moja – powiedział Clint, brzmiąc na absolutnie przerażonego. Trzymany przez niego łuk i kołczan drgnęły i walnęły o siebie. – Nie mogę… pachnie namiotami. Słomą, gorącymi latarniami i starym popcornem. – Wciągnął powietrze ze świstem. – Nie mogę tam wrócić. To było tak dawno temu.

Natasza wskazała wprost przed siebie. Jej ścieżka była równie mroczna jak ich, ale jej oczy błyszczały z determinacją.

– Gorąca stal. Ogień i rozlane paliwo. Wilgotne liście i moja krew. Ta droga jest moja. – Zacisnęła ramię dookoła Tony’ego. – Myślę, że nie jestem w stanie tego zignorować. Szef nie poszedł na łatwiznę. Wydaje mi się, że chociaż tyle powinnam dla niego zrobić, też wybrać trudniejszą opcję, nie sądzisz?

– W takim razie idę z tobą, Nat – powiedział Clint, rzucając Tony’emu spojrzenie z odrobiną poczucia winy. – Nie da se rady beze mnie, nie?

– Łapię – odparł Tony, nawet nie próbując ukryć zachrypniętych emocji w swoim głosie. – Znajdźcie mnie, gdybyście mnie potrzebowali. Nie będzie trudno. Po prostu wsłuchajcie się w medialny huk.

Przytulili się na rozstaju dróg, trójka idiotów stojących po kostki w śniegu. Tony chciał ich zgnieść do rozsądnych rozmiarów, żeby móc zabrać ze sobą, jak drzazgi, które mógłby schować pod skórą. Ale oczy miał suche, a zimno wciąż otaczało ich szczelnym kokonem, więc w końcu musieli się od siebie odsunąć. Tony zerknął na swoją ścieżkę.

– Co jest na twojej? – spytał Clint, gapiąc się na drogę wśród ciemnych drzew. Tony nie mrugnął nawet.

– Wilgotna trawa. Asfalt. Spaliny samochodowe. – Zmarszczył czoło, przypominając sobie coś. – Happy czekał, aż stąd wrócę. Ciekawe, czy nadal ma pracę.

– Pewnie niedługo sam się dowiesz – stwierdziła Natasza, zanim Clint rzuciłby jakimś sucharem. – Dbaj o siebie, Tony. Przeszukaj ciemniejsze części internetu w poszukiwaniu „Czarnej Wdowy”, gdybyś naprawdę potrzebował pomocy.

Tony tylko przytaknął odruchowo, zapamiętując tę informację, po czym obserwował, jak ich dwójka wybiera centralne odgałęzienie. Ich kroki były ołowiane i bardzo powolne, a Clint wciąż zerkał w tył, ale minęło zaledwie kilka sekund, a pochłonęła ich dziwna mgła. Kiedy zupełnie zniknęli, Tony poczuł pierwszy prawdziwy dotyk paniki w klatce piersiowej.

Dom, powiedział sam sobie, skręcając w stronę swojej ścieżki. Nic w tym przerażającego.

Szedł ciemną drogą, wspominając znajome uczucie sprzed miesięcy. Pomiędzy jednym oddechem czystego powietrza a drugim odczuł dokładnie chwilę, w której Zlodowaciałe Serce stało się Kanionem Przemienienia. Wiatr był ciepły i pachniał sosnami i trawą. Na niebie było tyle gwiazd, że samo patrzenie na nie bolało.

Tony odwrócił się i spojrzał na ścieżkę. Zniknęła – za nim nie było nic poza drzewami i kamieniami. Ani jednego płatka śniegu. Po prostu nic. Gdzieś za tą magiczną granicą Loki siedział uwięziony w swoim zamku.

To tylko pięć tygodni, powtórzył sobie Tony, wciskając rękę do kieszeni koszuli i wyjmując telefon. Włączył go z cichą modlitwą, żeby działał. Albo Loki będzie mógł wrócić do domu, albo zostanie uwolniony od klątwy. To tylko kwestia czasu i cierpliwości, i…

To i tak teraz nieważne, pomyślał, kiedy ekran telefonu w jego ręce rozjaśnił się, pokazując pełen sygnał i jakiś miliard nieodebranych połączeń. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że to kłamstwo.

Tony wziął głęboki oddech, spojrzał ponownie na gwiazdy i zadzwonił po podwózkę.

Dom, pomyślał, słysząc sygnał połączenia, a potem kliknięcie, kiedy znajomy głos odebrał i zaczął do niego mówić z rosnącym niedowierzaniem.

Może to było prawdziwe kłamstwo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kolejny rozdział. Standardowo w niedzielę, bo jeszcze jest niedziela, nie? ;)   
> Mam nadzieję, że nie wyczerpałam jeszcze kompletnie waszej cierpliwości, życzę miłego czytania i trzymajcie kciuki, żebym dotrwała do Świąt (jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie na uczelni, powtarzaj to sobie, ote, jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie na uczelni...).

**Asgard – Sala tronowa**

Kiedy Frigga znalazła Thora na sali tronowej, ten siedział na schodach prowadzących do tronu Wszechojca. Majtał Mjolnirem dwoma palcami wsadzonymi w uchwyt, jakby to bawił się jakimś zapomnianym wahadełkiem. Obserwował ten ruch z bezmyślnym wyrazem twarzy, który sugerował, że duchem znajdował się przy śniegu i kamieniu, nie w korytarzach Asgardu. Nawet nie na Midgardzie. Frigga aż za dobrze znała to spojrzenie.

– Wiedziałaś, że tak będzie – powiedział Thor. Nie podniósł wzroku, gdy szła do niego, a dół jej sukni przesuwał się bezszelestnie po wypolerowanej podłodze. – Czemu dałaś mi nadzieję, skoro wiedziałaś, że odmówi?

– Modliłam się, aby nie przyjął twojej prośby – odparła Frigga po prostu. – Ale to on musiał podjąć decyzję. I wybrał dobrze. Raduj się, Thorze. Gdyby Loki wierzył, że nie ma już dla niego nadziei, mógłby przyjąć twój młot. Wciąż jest jeszcze czas. – Wyciągnęła dłoń, aby dotknąć jego policzka. Odwrócił głowę.

– Chciałem, żeby to zrobił – przyznał Thor cicho, jakby wyznawał coś wstydliwego. – Nawet jeśli Ojciec oszalałby z wściekłości. Nawet jeśli znowu by mnie wygnał. – Kiedy wreszcie podniósł głowę, serce Friggi ścisnęło się na widok jego pełnego smutku spojrzenia. – Jak mam naprawić zło, które wyrządziłem, jeśli Loki nigdy już nie wróci do domu?

Frigga zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Być może Loki nie był jedyną osobą, która potrzebowała odrobiny wiary.

– Wiele może się wydarzyć w ciągu pięciu tygodni – oznajmiła Thorowi, przysuwając się do niego. Podniosła ciężki materiał swojej sukni i ostrożnie usiadła obok niego na schodach. Thor niemal się uśmiechnął na widok jej pozbawionej gracji próby. – Nie śmiej się ze swojej matki. Niektórzy z nas nie posiadają luksusu, jakim jest wygodna zbroja. A teraz przestać huśtać tym Mjolnirem albo ci go zabiorę.

Thor posłusznie odłożył młot, po czym odwrócił się do niej z ciekawskim spojrzeniem. Frigga rozumiała dlaczego. Rzadko mieli okazję po prostu usiąść razem bez całego pałacu wasali i sług spieszących wykonać swoje zadania, ale godzina była już późna i płomienie lamp już powoli dogasały. Odyn właśnie obsesyjnie analizował runy, które mu rzuciła, tak samo zresztą spędził większość nocy zeszłego tygodnia. Czasami lepiej było poczekać, aż wyciągnie własne wnioski na temat tego, co kamienie mówiły o przyszłości Lokiego.

Tak czy siak nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć; widziała krew i koniec, tak samo jasno jak Odyn. Ale też wznowienie, odnowienie. Niedługo zaczną się zmiany, na dobre czy złe.

– Chciałbym móc go zobaczyć. – Thor wykrzywił usta z niezadowoleniem, patrząc na salę tronową. – Ty, Ojciec, Heimdall, nawet kruk, wszyscy macie swoje sposoby na obserwowanie Lokiego. Ja nie znam się na magii.

– Czyli nigdy nie zasiadłeś na tronie? – zapytała Frigga ze zdumieniem. Przegrała właśnie całkiem spory zakład z Odynem; była całkiem przekonana, że ciekawość Thora i jego niepokój przywiodą go na tron w poszukiwaniu pociechy i to niejeden raz. Jej syn spojrzał na nią z boku.

– To zakazane – powiedział, jakby potrzebowała przypomnienia. Odwrócił wzrok. – I wiem, że gdybym go zobaczył, nie mógłbym oderwać spojrzenia. Jestem odpowiedzialny za zbyt wiele zadań w innych wymiarach, żeby dać się zniewolić jego zimowemu więzieniu.

– Czy lękasz się tego, co możesz ujrzeć? – spytała Frigga, po cichu zaskoczona, że niekoniecznie chce poznać jego odpowiedź na to pytanie. – Że możesz wtedy zmienić zdanie?

– Wiem, kim jest. – Słowa Thora były proste; akceptacja starej prawdy. – To nie ujrzenia koloru jego skóry się obawiam. Zastanawiam się, czy gdybym na niego spojrzał, znów ujrzałbym tę pełną zagubienia nienawiść w jego oczach. Tę samą, którą dostrzegłem tuż przed jego uwięzieniem. – Opuścił głowę. – Albo coś jeszcze gorszego. Z pewnością obwinia mnie o wszystko, tak jak wtedy. Musi mnie przecież nadal nienawidzić.

Frigga miała odpowiedzi na te niezadane pytania; usłyszała wcześniej prawdę brzmiącą w słowach Lokiego, które wypowiedział w obecności swojego midgardzkiego towarzysza. Ale usłyszenie ich z jej ust nie dałoby Thorowi żadnego zapewniania, żadnego spokoju ducha. Słowa matki nie były sposobem na przekazanie trudnych prawd o świecie, nie. Odyn za długo pełnił tę rolę. Być może jednak zbyt dużo czasu spędziła bezczynnie.

– Możesz go o to spytać, kiedy znowu go zobaczysz – stwierdziła w końcu, patrząc wzrokiem odległym o całe galaktyki, jak zmienia się warta przy drzwiach sali tronowej. Z tej odległości ruchy wojowników nie wydawały się niczym więcej jak małymi błyskami matowego metalu. – Nieważne, czy złamie klątwę, czy to klątwa się na nim złamie, zobaczysz go ponownie.

– Widziałaś to? – spytał Thor, nieumiejętnie próbując zamaskować swoją ciekawość. Frigga uśmiechnęła się.

– Nie muszę tego zobaczyć, aby wiedzieć, że to prawda. Nie ma siły w siedmiu wymiarach, która rozdzieliłaby waszą dwójkę.

– Ojciec mógłby – mruknął Thor z niechęcią. – Zrobił to przecież.

– _Ojciec_ ma bardzo ciężką rękę, z czego doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę. – Frigga wyciągnęła dłoń i odgarnęła kilka pasemek włosów swojego syna za ucho. – Ale nigdy bez celu. Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że pozwoliłabym, aby to tyle trwało, gdybym miała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do jego intencji?

– Nie. – Thor chwycił ją za rękę, kiedy chciała ją zabrać. Uśmiechał się ciepło. – Nie dałabyś mi również możliwości narażenia się na jego gniew, gdybyś sądziła, że naprawdę zrobię coś wbrew jego życzeniom. – Frigga aż pojaśniała z zadowolenia.

– Wobec tego mimo wszystko nauczyłeś się czegoś od swojego brata. – Frigga chwyciła swoje spódnice i podniosła się jednym ruchem. – Idź spotkać się z Heimdallem. Stań z nim na straży, abyś mógł szybko do mnie przybiec, gdybyś cokolwiek usłyszał.

Thor zmarszczył czoło.

– Matko…

– Nie ociągaj się, Thorze. – Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. – To, co się teraz wydarzy, może przebiec zbyt szybko, abym zdążyła to zauważyć.

Thor chwycił Mjolnira pewnie w rękę, podniósł się prędko na nogi i bez słowa skierował do głównego wejścia. Zawsze posłuszny syn, posłuszny brat, posłuszny książę. Frigga zatrzymała się, patrząc, jak wychodzi. Dni jego pełnej zawziętości młodości wydawały się dawno przeminąć i bezwzględnie je opłakiwała. Życzyła mu zdobycia na powrót pełni wolności, nie tylko ze względu na Lokiego.

Kiedy Thor był już daleko w drodze do Heimdalla, Frigga pospiesznie przeszła przez długie korytarze do komnaty królewskiej, gdzie Odyn wpatrywał się w rozrzucone po ciemnym drewnianym stole kamienne runy. Trzy razy prosił ją, aby je rzuciła, i za każdym razem wyłaniała się przed nim inna przyszłość.

– Kryzys i zmiana – powiedział Odyn, wywracając okiem, gdy Frigga do niego szła. – Kryzys i krew. Kryzys i tryumf. Za każdym razem próba, którą to nie ja ustanowiłem. Czymże więzienie mu teraz grozi, skoro nie ma w nim nikogo, kto mógłby go zaatakować? – Odyn przesunął ręką pomiędzy kamieniami, wyprostował się na siedzisku i znowu spiorunował wzrokiem stół. – Norny nic mi nie mówią. Kamienie nic mi nie mówią. Hescamar nic mi nie mówi. Jak mam go chronić, nie łamiąc własnego słowa, zanim on będzie w stanie wszystko pojąć?

– Ukróć swą dumę, mężu. – Frigga dotknęła lekko jego ramienia, zatrzymując się przy nim. – Myślę, że odkryjesz, iż Lokiemu jest przeznaczone wymykanie się twojej kontroli raz za razem.

– Dziwnie spokojne słowa jak na kobietę, która podbiła mi oko po dziesięciu latach wyroku Lokiego. – Odyn sięgnął ręką do przepaskę na oku, zdjął ją i potarł zakrytą wcześniej skórę. – Dlaczego nie argumentujesz za jego wolnością?

– Bo tego pragniesz – odparła Frigga z prostotą. – Słabniesz. Wszędzie, gdzie patrzę, nie ma już wiary w Lokiego. Ale cokolwiek by nie stało na jego drodze, a czego nie możemy teraz dostrzec, spotka dziecko Jotunheim o sercu Asa, sercu wykutym jak z najwspanialszej stali przez jego towarzyszy. Powiedz mi, Odynie, synu Bora, co za wróg byłby w stanie pokonać naszego syna?

Odyn westchnął ciężko, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Wyciągnął rękę, podniósł jeden z kamieni i potarł kciuk o pochyłe „H” wyryte w gładkiej powierzchni. Hagalaz. Frigga nie zaprotestowała, kiedy schował go pod swoją zbroją.

– Chciałaś, abym ujrzał, jak Loki odmawia pomocy Thora. Chciałaś, abym ujrzał, jak Heimdall dotrzymuje dla Lokiego tajemnicy.

Frigga nie zesztywniała, ale jej palce na ramieniu Odyna drgnęły. Odwrócił głowę i wbił w nią spojrzenie wyblakłego błękitnego oka i pustego oczodołu.

– Jestem stary i zmęczony, Friggo, ale jeszcze nie oślepłem. – Odyn sięgnął po Gungnira, który opierał się o stół, nałożył przepaskę na oko i podniósł się na nogi. – A więc mieć wiarę w Lokiego. Obawiam się tylko, że będzie potrzebował więcej niż swojego sprytnego umysłu i lodowych pazurów.

– Ma więcej – przypomniała mu Frigga, odsuwając się, kiedy Odyn obrócił się w stronę drzwi. – Nie da się tak łatwo pozbyć serca, umysłu i duszy. – Na jej słowa zatrzymał się i zawahał na krótką chwilę.

– Przez te twoje zagadki dostaję bólu głowy, kobieto – oznajmił Odyn ciężko. Otworzył drzwi wolną ręką. – Zasiądę dzisiaj w nocy na tronie. Sen może poczekać.

– Thor już czeka u boku Heimdalla – rzuciła za nim Frigga.

Odyn tylko parsknął śmiechem, wychodząc z komnaty.

– W takim razie Loki będzie miał liczną widownię.

 

**Rezydencja Tony’ego Starka – Malibu, Kalifornia**

Nawet mimo podłączonego znowu prądu w budynku było coś zimnego i sterylnego.

To przez te wysokie sufity i kremowe ściany, ciepłe światła, nieświeże powietrze i nieprawdziwe kominki. Okna z podwójnymi ramami zapełniały całą ścianę salonu, odsłaniając widok na ciemne morze i jasne gwiazdy. Powietrze w środku pachniało stęchlizną, zastane w miejscu przez zamknięte drzwi i brak ludzi. Minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy, ale dało się wyczuć charakterystyczny brak ciepła. Zamrażalniki świeciły pustkami. Spiżarnia mieściła w sobie tylko zapuszkowane jedzenie i niewiele innych produktów, które by się nie zepsuły. Najwyraźniej ktoś nie podejrzewał, żeby Tony miał wrócić w najbliższym czasie. Pewnie Pepper.

Tony zajrzał do każdego z pokoi w domu jeszcze trzy razy, po czym jego telefon znowu się rozdzwonił, wydając z siebie sztuczną melodyjkę, która grała mu na nerwach. Dziwne, ale o tego typu rzeczach się zapominało w trakcie mieszkania w magicznym zamku. Połączenia telefoniczne. Włączniki światła.

– Pepper – powiedział trochę zachrypniętym głosem. – Jak tam moje kwiatki?

– Tw… w porządku – odparła Pepper głosem oszołomionym ze zdumienia. – Tony, jadę do ciebie, niedługo będę. Masz już w powrotem prąd w domu, prawda? Happy nie zostawił cię samego w martwych ciemnościach?

– Musiałem mu zagrozić, że go pozwę, żeby dał mi w ogóle chwilę spokoju – stwierdził Tony, bawiąc się bez celu włącznikiem światła na najbliższej ścianie. Włączyć, wyłączyć. Włączyć. Co za cuda. – Wszystko w porządku. Wróciłem. Będę potrzebował, eeee… czy mogłabyś mi streścić, co na świecie mnie ominęło w ostatnim czasie?

– Nie – odparła Pepper z napięciem. Opony zapiszczały w tle ich rozmowy. – Od tego masz JARVISa. Ale ty musisz _mi_ streścić, co się z tobą działo. Jakim cudem uciekłeś? Zabiłeś go? Jesteś ranny?

Kilka bardzo niezręcznych sekund zajęło Tony’emu zorientowanie się, kogo takiego Pepper miała na myśli. Lokiego. Niebieską skórę, czerwone ślepia, przerażający głos, paskudny zwyczaj ciskania w ludzi lodem. Tego Lokiego. Nie tego, którego Tony zostawił w zamku.

Włączyć, wyłączyć. Tony obserwował jak zahipnotyzowany, jak jego ręka porusza się na przełączniku.

– Tony?

Tony zamrugał i wyrwał się z otępienia.

– Wszystko w porządku – powiedział, nie mając pojęcia, o czym mówi. – Nie rozmawiaj w trakcie jazdy samochodem. Brzmisz, jakbyś zaraz miała oderwać się od jezdni przy tej prędkości. Jak daleko jesteś?

– Jakąś godzinę od ciebie – dotarła do niego niewyraźna odpowiedź. – Tony…

– Spokojnie, Potts. Jestem bezpieczny i wszystko ze mną w porządku. Wróciłem do domu. – Zamrugał, patrząc na zapraszające światła w salonie, zastanawiając się, czy uda mu się zasnąć. – JARVIS mnie poinformuje, kiedy przyjedziesz. Wydaje mi się, że potrzebuję drzemki.

Oddech, który wypuściła z płuc, brzmiał boleśnie w głośniku telefonu.

– Miło mi pana powitać z powrotem w domu, panie Stark.

– Dziękuję, panno Potts.

Rozłączyła się. Tony pozwolił swojej ręce opaść z włącznika światła i skierował się do salonu, po czym zmusił się do opadnięcia na bladą skórę kanapy. Mógł pójść na dół do warsztatu i tam poczekać, mógł z powrotem włączyć systemy i głos JARVISa, może nawet poprowadzić prawdziwą rozmowę z kawałkiem żelaza, który nie musiał być rozgrzany do czerwoności i zmuszony młotkiem do posłuszeństwa. Może wrócić do prawdziwego świata.

Telefon znowu zadzwonił, co bardzo go zdziwiło. Przesunął palcem po ekranie, zanim nawet to zarejestrował, a stara maska ostrego jak brzytwa rozbawienia i uszczypliwego poczucia humoru opadła mu na twarz.

– Rhodes, powiedz mi jedno: jakim cudem, do cholery, udało ci się mnie zgubić aż dwa razy? – spytał Tony, nasączając swój głos całą przyjazną ciekawością, na jaką mógł się zdobyć. – Serio, degraduję cię z roli mojego najlepszego przyjaciela do gońca kawowego, to po prostu nie do przyjęcia…

– Tęskniłem za tobą, facet – odpowiedział Rhodey, a jego słowa przeszły w śmiech. – Spróbuj się mnie teraz pozbyć. Będę się ciebie trzymał jak ta przylepiająca się blondynka na spotkaniu rocznicowym studentów z MIT, która ciągle wpychała mnie w jakieś paprotki.

– W jej obronie mogę powiedzieć tylko, że próbowałeś mieć monopol na mnie całą noc. – Tony uśmiechnął się bez powodu, pozwalając ich dobrze znanemu rytmowi wymieniania kąśliwości przeniknąć go do cna. – Niesamowicie domagasz się mojej uwagi, serio. – Rhodey zaśmiał się do telefonu, ale brzmiało to nieco wymuszenie, jakby był czymś spięty; jakby to coś nie pozwalało mu do końca poczuć ulgi. Dziwne, pomyślał Tony. Nigdy wcześniej nie zauważałem takich rzeczy. Może bycie zmuszonym do obserwowania innych ludzi przez dwa miesiące bez przerwy miało jakieś zalety.

– Wszystko w porządku, Rhodey. – Powiedział to cicho, z ciepłym uśmiechem. – Wiem, że nowy kierunek, jaki obrała moja firma, to było dla ciebie sporo do przetrawienia. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wyjaśniłem ci zupełnie nic.

– Wcale nie jest w porządku. Nic z całego tamtego dnia nie jest w porządku, Tony. – Rhodey odetchnął cicho. Tony wyobraził sobie, że marszczy brwi, patrząc na sufit, może stuka palcem o biurko. – Moja praca i kariera są dla mnie ważne, jasne, ale z Pepper i JARVISem, kiedy zaginąłeś po raz drugi… – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Wiesz, że nie zapytam, co ci się przytrafiło tym razem, ale powiedz mi chociaż tyle: czy to coś niebezpiecznego? Całe tamto miejsce, ten… lodowy stwór, o którym mówiła Pepper? Czy stanowi dla nas jakąś groźbę?

Obiektywnie Tony zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Rhodey pyta go jako członek amerykańskiej armii. Potencjalne zagrożenia dla amerykańskiej ziemi stanowiły dla niego chleb codzienny – a unieszkodliwianie ich, zanim w ogóle podniosły za wysoko głowy, jeszcze bardziej. Tak czy siak zabolało go to głęboko. Zlodowaciałe Serce i Loki byli gdzie indziej, daleko. Byli czymś zupełnie innym, nie wpisującym się w te kategorie. Natasza i Clint, gdzie by się teraz nie znajdowali, należeli do tej małej liczby rzeczy, które Tony uważał po prostu za swoje.

– To miejsce jest więzieniem – odparł Tony, pozwalając, żeby część zmęczenia, jakie czuł, przenikła do jego głosu. – Facet w środku nie próbuje szukać guza z nikim. – Poza sobą samym.

– A ten lód? To prawda? – Rhodey brzmiał na świadomie upartego. – Tam w środku jest coś, co może zamrażać dotknięciem dłoni?

Dłoni, nóg, a jeśli serio miałeś farta, to całej reszty skóry, jaką pozwalał ci dotknąć. Ale dopiero po tym, jak ocalił życie kobiety, która próbowała go kiedyś zabić. Tony oparł głowę o miękkie skórzane oparcie fotela i zamknął oczy.

– Mam problem z uwierzeniem, że istnieje – oznajmił. – Ale widziałem, jak robił rzeczy, których nie potrafię wyjaśnić. Na przykład ocalił mnie od pewnej śmierci, drań.

– Ocalił ci życie?

– Ta. – To też.

Zanim Rhodey zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, rozdzwonił się dzwonek do drzwi; niby wyciszony, ale wciąż na tyle głośny, żeby przerwać ciszę. Obcy. Elektroniczny. Co w sumie… niby nie było go w świecie technologii kilka miesięcy, nie lat. Powrót do cywilizacji nie miał go boleć.

– Mogę oddzwonić? – zapytał Tony, podnosząc się na nogi z westchnieniem. – Wygląda na to, że jeszcze ktoś wie, że wróciłem do domu. – Przesunął palcem po ekranie, rozłączając się, i podszedł do drzwi frontowych. Na logikę wiedział, że istniały tylko cztery osoby, które wiedziały, że wrócił do świata, a z trzema z nich już porozmawiał.

Tony otworzył drzwi do powitalnych odgłosów _łup-łup-łup_ wydawanych przez stojący na lądowisku helikopter i twarzy Obadiaha Stane’a pełnej niedowierzania. Tony podejrzewał, że sam musi wyglądać podobnie. Obie nie dotknął helikoptera, od kiedy Tony powiedział mu, że wygląda jak zezłoszczona osa, która utkwiła wewnątrz kapelusza – lub beretu – jakiejś starszej pani.

Gdy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać, Obadiah wyciągnął w jego stronę papierową torbę z gorącym tureckim żarciem.

– Mogę to gdzieś położyć czy będziemy na siebie patrzeć przez całą noc?

– Nie zamawiałem nic na wynos z opcją dowozu przez niepochwalającego mojego postępowania partnera biznesowego – odparł Tony, marszcząc brwi.

Obadiah zamrugał. Tony też.

– Masz tupet, Stark – oznajmił Obadiah, a uśmiech wygiął lekko jego skryte w brodzie wargi. – I absolutnie cholernie zły wpływ na nasze notowania na giełdzie. Chryste, mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz, jak powiem, że czasami chciałbym, żebyś serio padł trupem.

– To dość popularne nastawienie w niektórych kręgach – odpowiedział Tony, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Czy serio postarzałeś się o pięć lat w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy? Wiesz, myślę, że ustanowiłeś tym jakiś rekord…

– Daj mi przejść i położyć gdzieś twoje cholerne żarcie – powiedział Obadiah, śmiejąc się z całego serca. – Całe to stanie w przejściu mocno nadwyręża moje kolana, kolana starego bogatego faceta, że ci przypomnę.

– To by była twoja podagra – prychnął Tony, przesuwając się, żeby wpuścić Obadiaha do środka, który pomaszerował wprost do jego kuchni bez dalszych komentarzy. – Powinienem przestać kupować ci te gustowne kosze piknikowe na Gwiazdkę.

– Aha – stwierdził Obadiah sucho, znikając za rogiem. – A może to ja powinienem zacząć zakładać ci obrożę, żeby zawsze wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś. Lodowe zamki i magiczne światy. Co będzie następne? Znajdziemy cię nagiego w garnku złota na końcu tęczy?

Tony prychnął sam do siebie, po czym zamknął drzwi i podążył za Obadiahem do kuchni, słuchając odgłosów miętego plastiku i tektury. To takie typowe dla Obadiaha, olać sentymentalne powitania i zająć się faktami. Było to na swój sposób odświeżające. Za wcześnie jeszcze, żeby rozmawiać o doświadczeniach i tym, co się zdarzyło w zamku. Ale to był cały Obie: biznes, notowania na giełdzie, media, kontrakty, pieniądze.

– Idź weź prysznic, a ja tu wszystko porozkładam – powiedział Obadiah, kiedy Tony do niego podszedł. – Wyglądasz jak ten bezdomny na Piątej, który zawsze pyta mnie, czy jestem bratem Świętego Mikołaja. Zakryj jakoś ten reaktor, zanim nachalnie zainteresowany oddział lotnictwa zauważy go znad chmur, to usiądziemy sobie z widokiem na wybrzeże. – Obadiah wyciągał talerze z szafek i gorące jeszcze pide z papierowych toreb, sięgnął też po wielki nóż ze stojaka na blacie, żeby pociąć je na mniejsze kawałki. – Zawsze brałeś te z jagnięciną i fetą, nie? Będą gotowe za dziesięć minut. Za piętnaście będą moje.

– Potrzebuję przynajmniej pięciu dodatkowych minut, żeby przetrawić fakt, że olałeś moje ostatnie polecenie i skierowałeś firmę z powrotem w ramiona przemysłu zbrojeniowego – oznajmił Tony, zauważając nagłą ciszę, która zapanowała, kiedy wchodził po schodach. Punkt dla niego. – I łapy precz od mojego żarcia!

Miało to sens z czysto biznesowego punktu widzenia, pomyślał Tony, łapiąc czyste ciuchy z szafy, po czym wskoczył pod prysznic i patrzył, jak woda spływa po idealnie gładkich kafelkach, wypełniając spoiny. Kiedy Tony wrócił z Afganistanu, ogłosił, że Stark Industries przestaje produkować broń. Dwa tygodnie później ogłoszono, że zaginął. Bez żadnego realnego kierunku rozwoju poza tym, który zawsze mieli wytyczony, nic dziwnego, że Obadiah skierował firmę na stare tory.

To powinno go było wkurwić. A przynajmniej powinno sprawić, że poczuł cokolwiek. Ale kiedy Tony pochylił głowę w stronę gorącej wody i oblał się w nadmiarze drogim mydłem o zapachu drzewa sandałowego, czując, jak spływa po skórze, doszedł do wniosku, że nie czuje nic poza byciem nie na miejscu. Nie na bieżąco. Jakby coś pozbawiło go równowagi. Może wymagał od siebie za dużo; ostatecznie minęło dopiero kilka godzin. Ale myśl o przejmowaniu się powrotem do produkcji broni martwiła go mniej niż świadomość, że gdzieś na pustyni jego dzieła wciąż były używane do walki po złej stronie barykady. Jeśli dałoby się zatkać ten przeciek, jak źle czułby się, gdyby…

Co za głupie myśli, oznajmił Tony sam sobie, po czym zakręcił wodę i chwycił ręcznik z wieszaka. Musiał się uspokoić, a najlepiej iść zjeść coś pysznego, co zostało przygotowane przez osobę o dwóch prawdziwych rękach, nie ziewającego czarnego pająka chowającego się za otwierającą się kurtyną. Ponieważ tak działał prawdziwy świat, a w prawdziwym świecie Tony Stark miał rolę do odegrania tak jak wszyscy inni.

U Tony’ego Starka wszystko było w porządku.

Tony Stark miał apetyt.

Tony Stark był rzecz jasna gotowy do nowych poważnych rozmów na temat biznesu.

Kiedy wrócił na dół boso, czując, jak zimne są kafelki w kontraście do jego rozgrzanych prysznicem stóp, Obadiah bez słowa wyciągnął jedzenie z piekarnika i podał mu je na talerzu razem ze ścierką do naczyń. Nie pozwolił, żeby żarcie mu ostygło. Albo miał do przekazania coś naprawdę paskudnego, albo serio za nim tęsknił. Tony spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, po czym dołożył sobie jeszcze jedną pide i opakowanie humusu i poszedł do salonu.

– Nie będziesz próbował udawać mojego ojca, nie?

– Co, palec szkockiej i prztyczek w ucho? – powiedział Obadiah i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, kładąc swój talerz na stole. Rozpiął szarą marynarkę i zdjął ją, po czym podwinął rękawy koszuli i usiadł koło Tony’ego, rzucił mu nawet papierową serwetkę. – Będę szczery, Pepper mówiła o całej tej aferze, jakbyś nigdy nie miał się stamtąd wydostać bez pomocy z zewnątrz. Nie znaleźliśmy niczego w czasie przeszukiwania kanionu. Wysłałem tam kilku z naszych najlepszych świrniętych specjalistów ze skanerami. Wyglądali jak grupka bohaterów ze Star Treka kręcących teledysk.

– Posłałeś tam dział Badań i Rozwoju? – spytał Tony z ustami pełnymi świeżego chleba i jagnięciny. Kremowa słoność sera niemal eksplodowała mu na języku. Miał wrażenie, że umarł i poszedł do nieba. Dlaczego nie próbował zmusić Kucharza do zrobienia czegoś takiego? Loki pokochałby… – Detektory promieniowania cieplnego, radiacji, cząstek… hej, hej, ja tu dalej mówię po ludzku, Obie, nie patrz tak na mnie. Ale czuję się wzruszony, serio. Sądziłem, że Pepper rzuci hasłem „zaczarowany zamek” i poślesz ją do psychiatry.

Obadiah wpakował sobie do ust olbrzymią ilość jedzenia, ale z jego oczu można było wiele wyczytać, kiedy przeżuwał.

– Nie radzę stawać tej kobiecie na drodze, kiedy na czymś jej zależy. Gdybym odmówił, wydaje mi się, że strzeliłaby do mnie pod stołem. – Obadiah wytrzepywał okruszki ze swojej porządnie przyciętej brody i nie patrzył na Tony’ego, kiedy spytał: – Czy w ogóle coś ci się tam stało?

 – Nie. – Gdy Tony w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko zmarszczenie brwi, pochylił się i podciągnął do góry nogawkę spodni. – Ugryzł mnie cholernie wielki wilk. Liczy się?

– Podejrzewam, że możemy tak przyjąć – odparł Obadiah, wyglądając przy tym, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Tony olał to i wpakował sobie pide do ust. – Jak tam serducho?

– Wciąż dycha. Czy mam tu coś, czego mógłbym się napić? – Tony wrócił do kuchni. Ukryty pod t-shirtem reaktor świecił chyba mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wciąż dycha, nie inaczej.

– Wodę z kranu i sporo procentów, a przynajmniej tak podejrzewam – powiedział Obadiah, po czym skończył kolację kilkoma szybkimi gryzami. – Pepper tu posprzątała, zanim odłączyliśmy zasilanie. Tak swoją drogą, gdzie JARVIS? Nie powitał mnie jak zawsze. Nie mów, że ma dosyć moich podrywów.

– Miał ich dość od samego początku. Skarży mi się, że chcesz go tylko dla jego ciała. – Tony nalał wody z kranu do dwóch szklanek i przesunął jedną po blacie do Obiego, który podszedł z pustym talerzem. Odsunął szklankę z powrotem bez słowa komentarza. – Jest w trybie „milczy”, póki nie ogarnę wszystkiego. Częstuj się czym tam chcesz z barku.

Obie postanowił czuć się jak u siebie i zostawił Tony’ego przy zmywarce, żeby zajął się naczyniami jak jakiś robot. Naczynia. Kucharz zawsze…

– To jak tam interesy?

– Jak interesy – odpowiedział Obadiah i parsknął krótkim śmiechem, nalewając sobie szkockiej z wodą. – Nie ma co narzekać. Zarząd zagłosował przeciw twojej decyzji, Tony. Znają się tylko na produkcji broni, a mali bogaci karierowicze szybko zaczynają się cykać, kiedy coś uderza ich po kieszeniach. – Jego blade niebieskie oczy błyszczały humorem. – Jeśli chcesz zabić połowę z nich za jednym zamachem, możemy zwołać kolejną konferencję prasową.

Konferencje. Jasne. Garnitury i zdjęcia, i…

_Co się tam stało?_

_Ktoś otworzył mi oczy._

Tony opróżnił szklankę jednym dużym łykiem i odłożył ją do zmywarki, którą zamknął mocniej, niż trzeba było.

– Czy udało wam się odkryć, jak Dziesięć Pierścieni zdobyło technologię Stark Industries?

– Prawdziwy wojskowy manifest przewozowy miał jeden ładunek mniej – poinformował go Obadiah, opierając się o bar na jednym łokciu. – Sfałszowali go, wyobrażasz sobie? Ostatnia dostawa ciężkiej broni została przechwycona, zanim dotarła do celu. Po kulce dla obu kierowców, dwie dla konwoju z tyłu i tak znikła nasza broń. – Obadiah wziął łyk szkockiej dla równowagi. – Rhodes zrzucił kilka naszych zapasowych pocisków na ich obóz, kiedy cię tu nie było. Nie powinniśmy już o nich nigdy więcej usłyszeć.

Tony zacisnął wargi. Czyli wszyscy nie żyli. To nie tak, że czuł się oszukany, bo ktoś odebrał mu jego cenną zemstę, ale jakim cudem udało im się uderzenie z powietrza, jeśli nie mieli zwierzchnictwa nad regionem?

– Zgodziłeś się na użycie _Jerycha_.

– Cóż, skoro chcieli go tak bardzo, czemu niby nie? – Obadiah uśmiechnął się tym swoim wyszczerzem rekina interesów, po czym podniósł szklankę w toaście. – Źródło strachu i szacunku, Tony. Nikt nie będzie chciał się z nami zadawać, jeśli nie tupniemy dostatecznie głośno. Sprzedaż wzrosła o trzysta procent, od kiedy znikłeś.

I ta myśl znowu wróciła do Tony’ego; ta sama, która go prześladowała pod prysznicem. Niebezpieczna, jasne. Głupia? Być może. Ale imperium finansowe nie było jedyną rzeczą, którą ojciec na niego zrzucił swoją przedwczesną śmiercią. To nie tylko interesy, pieniądze czy nazwiska przyciągały ludzką uwagę. Dwa miesiące temu był nikim, zaledwie nową twarzą w kamiennym zamku.

Mógł znowu stać się nikim.

– Gdybym zasugerował, że jestem zainteresowany – powiedział Tony powoli, czując, jak serce zaczyna mu walić w piersiach – czy ty i zarząd wykupilibyście moje akcje, żebym nie miał siły decydującej w Stark Industries?

Obadiah gapił się na Tony’ego przez całe trzy sekundy, po czym połknął resztę alkoholu jednym łykiem i ponownie nalał sobie szkockiej – tym razem bez wody. Odchrząknął dziwnie, zamykając butelkę, i odłożył ją na miejsce.

– Wyprzedajesz się na mojej warcie, synu?

– Myślałem o tym – przyznał Tony. Przyszło mu to łatwiej, niż podejrzewał. – Przedstawienie trwa dalej, rzecz jasna, już bez mojego nazwiska wśród aktorów, a ja mam czas na rozważenie kilku spraw. Musisz się ze mną przecież w tym zgodzić, Obie, firma mnie nie potrzebuje, nie z tym portfolio różnych rodzajów broni, jakie ma obecnie. Daj mi tylko jakieś zapewnienie, że te najbardziej niebezpieczne pozostaną w amerykańskich rękach, i…

– Co by powiedział Howard? – spytał Obadiah, przerywając Tony’emu wyliczanie zasad tego prawie-porozumienia. – Chryste, Tony, dopiero co wróciłeś z Bóg-wie-kąd, zniknąłeś z powierzchni ziemi już drugi raz w ciągu ostatnich siedmiu miesięcy i… i po prostu nie myślisz teraz trzeźwo.

– Howard? – powtórzył Tony i zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że to stare próchno jeszcze cokolwiek mnie obchodzi? Utrzymywałem firmę przy życiu, bo tak miałem zrobić. Projektowałem nowe ulepszenia i broń, bo tak miałem robić, bo byłem w tym _dobry_. Ale to ty jesteś tą firmą, Obadiah, nie ja. Chcę tylko…

– Chcesz tylko przyprawić mnie o udar, nic innego – oznajmił Obadiah, marszcząc brwi tak bardzo, że zaczął wyglądać jak chmura burzowa. – Wydaje ci się, że zmiana _Stark_ na _Stane_ w nazwie będzie tutaj jedyną konsekwencją takiego kroku? Myślisz, że wszyscy zostawią cię w spokoju, jeśli to zrobisz? Jesteś Tonym Starkiem. Jeśli znowu cię ktoś nie porwie, pierwszą chwilą spokoju, jakiej doświadczysz, będzie moment, w którym znajdziesz się w grobie. Przestać uciekać z podkulonym ogonem i zachowaj się jak mężczyzna.

Tony parsknął śmiechem. W gardle zaczęła mu się formować pełna goryczy gula.

– I _teraz_ próbujesz udawać mojego ojca.

– A, cholera – zaklął Obadiah. Wypił drugiego drinka i podszedł do Tony’ego, położył mu swoje duże, ciepłe ręce na ramionach. Wyraz jego twarzy można by opisać tylko jako pełen bólu. – Jesteś małym gnojkiem, robisz zarząd w chuja, kiedy tylko możesz, a ja łykam piguły na ciśnienie tylko z tego powodu. Ale to ty jesteś sercem i duszą tej firmy, tak jak twój ojciec wcześniej. Jasne, był czasami apodyktycznym tyranem – przyznał Obadiah i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Tony zaśmiał się cicho. – Ale przyzwyczaiłem się do zarządzania Starkami i niektórym rzeczom po prostu nie można zaprzeczyć. To _ty_ jesteś tą firmą.

– Nie chcesz tego – powiedział Tony powoli, smakując słowa. Obadiah tylko się roześmiał.

– Żartujesz? Cały się ślinię na mój najnowszy krawat. Ale nie zrobię tego, nie zaakceptuję propozycji zrodzonej z chwili. – Obadiah przesunął rękami po ramionach Tony’ego i poklepał go po policzkach. W jego oczach błyszczała życzliwość. – Złap oddech, dzieciaku. Idź coś pomajstruj w warsztacie. Obudź JARVISa. Pobaluj. Zjedz coś, napij się, poczekaj, aż to ugryzienie na twojej nodze się zagoi do końca. A przy okazji znajdź butelkę wódki. Możemy pogadać o tej propozycji za kilka miesięcy, jeśli wciąż będziesz czuł, że tego chcesz. Ja zajmę się prasą.

I dla stojącego tam Tony’ego, który czuł się zniszczony i nie taki, i odrobinę zagubiony, słowa Obadiaha były wszystkim, co potrzebował usłyszeć. Nie, Obadiah nie chciał rozmawiać o uczuciach ani o tym, co się wydarzyło w Zlodowaciałym Sercu. Nie obchodziło go nawet to, czy Tony mu nakłamał, że u niego wszystko w porządku, czy też nie. Firma była jego życiem, nic innego. Usłyszenie jego odmowy stanowiło szok, ale tylko dla tej jego części, która pragnęła zrobić na nim wrażenie. W ten sam sposób, w jaki chciał zyskać akceptację Howarda. Tylko jedna z tych dwóch rzeczy koniec końców mu się udała.

– W takim razie porozmawiamy o tym jeszcze raz za parę tygodni – powiedział Tony, próbując się uśmiechnąć. – Tylko nie mów gazetom, że znowu mam załamanie z powodu zespołu stresu pourazowego. Jeśli będę musiał wygłosić przemówienie na jeszcze jednej zbiórce charytatywnej…

– Zajmę się tym – oznajmił stanowczo Obadiah. Klepnął Tony’ego w plecy od serca, obrócił go dookoła, trzymając za ramiona, po czym popchnął go z powrotem w stronę kanapy. – Skończ jeść, zanim dotrze tutaj Pepper. Chciałbym się z nią minąć. Jest wspaniałą asystentką, ale, na wszystko, co święte, ma obsesję na punkcie papierkowej roboty, a jeśli nie podpiszę czegoś na czas...

Tony doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma co ponownie zaczynać rozmowy o firmie, więc usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu i przełamał pide na mniejsze kawałki, żeby wytrzeć nią opakowanie humusu i zjeść go mechanicznymi ruchami. Szybko okazało się, że buduje piramidy z pasty na chlebie, zastanawiając się, gdzie, u licha, Obadiah pojechał, żeby znaleźć takie dobre jedzenie. Jak na kogoś, kto zdawał się nie przejmować nim za bardzo, z całą pewnością niesamowicie się nastarał, żeby delikatnie popchnąć Tony’ego z powrotem w objęcia świata. Patrzcie na mnie, pomyślał Tony. Wykąpałem się, jem rzeczy przygotowane przez prawdziwych ludzi i robię plany. Jak prawdziwy chłopiec, nie Pinokio.

Dziesięć minut później zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. JARVIS, chociaż był wyciszony, otworzył je komuś, kogo Tony po raz ostatni widział na wieży.

– Tony? – zawołała Pepper. Obadiah zesztywniał i odegrał kilkusekundową komedię, udając, że biegnie w stronę drzwi balkonowych, po czym puścił Tony’emu oczko. – Mam tu trochę rzeczy… och! Obadiah. Zobaczyłam helikopter, ale… – Pepper z trudem poruszała się pod ciężarem olbrzymiego pudła, które musiało przyjść skądś kurierem, i zakołysała się na swoich szpilkach, aż Obadiah wyciągnął rękę, żeby ją ustabilizować i zabrał od niej karton ze słabym uśmiechem. – Dzięki. Waży chyba z tonę. – Obróciła się i uśmiechnęła do Tony’ego, a jej oczy błyszczały z radości.

– Według moich obliczeń, Potts, nie mogłaś tutaj dotrzeć tak szybko, nie łamiąc żadnych przepisów – oznajmił Tony, po czym zjadł ostatni kawałek pide i podniósł się na nogi. – A teraz powiedz mi, w co powinienem wątpić: w twoje purytańsko moralne zasady czy moją inteligencję?

– Wydaje mi się, że sam wiesz najlepiej, w co powinieneś wątpić – powiedziała Pepper zdecydowanie, spokojnie rozpinając guziki swojego żakietu, żeby mieć większą mobilność w ramionach. – Pozwolenie na przytulenie mojego szefa?

Tony próbował się nie uśmiechnąć.

– Z technicznego punktu widzenia nie jestem teraz twoim szefem.

Pepper tylko spojrzała na Obadiaha, który podniósł brew. Odkaszlnął.

– Panno Potts, niniejszym jest pani z powrotem przeniesiona w zatrudnienie niejakiego Tony’ego Starka.

– Dziękuję, panie Stane. – Tony zrelaksował się, kiedy Pepper zrobiła krok do przodu, dopasowując się swoją drobną sylwetką do jego torsu i… przytuliła go, jakby próbowała wycisnąć z niego ostatni oddech. – Tony, zabiję cię, jeśli kiedykolwiek zrobisz coś tak niesamowicie głupiego. Klnę się na Boga, że znajdę wyrzutnię rakiet w jednym z naszych zamkniętych laboratoriów od prób nuklearnych, a potem cię nią _wysadzę w powietrze_. Nie masz prawa zamieniać naszych miejsc. Nie masz prawa tak decydować o moim życiu.

Tony z ociąganiem przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie, kiedy usłyszał, jak głos jej się łamie. Wbijała mu podbródek w ramię, ale nic nie powiedział, a Obadiah dyskretnie odwrócił się, żeby przesunąć przyniesione przez Pepper pudełko. Położył je na stoliku do kawy i otworzył, czytając dołączony liścik. Wszystko, byle nie musieć patrzeć, jak Pepper Potts próbuje nie płakać.

Tony chciałby czuć jakieś wyrzuty sumienia, ale próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak potoczyłoby się jego życie, gdyby obrócił się na pięcie i zostawił ją w tamtej celi, zostawił Lokiego z tą przerażającą wściekłością, zostawił Clinta w tej skorupie zranionej grzeczności, nigdy nawet nie spotkał Nataszy i nie doświadczył jej miriada złożoności. Pepper wyświadczyła mu przysługę i nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

Więc tylko przytulił ją i nie przeprosił, przycisnął suchy pocałunek do jej pachnących włosów i starał się nie myśleć o innych ludziach, których trzymał przy sobie, jakby miał ich nigdy nie puścić, niecałe cztery godziny temu.

– Co to takiego? – zapytał Obadiah, przerywając ciszę. Wyciągał z pudełka jakieś przedmioty wyglądające na odlane ze stali. Każdy z nich był mniej więcej rozmiaru ogrodowej lampy zasilanej energią słoneczną, takiej, którą wbijało się w ziemię. Miały nawet odpowiednio długie słupy i główki, które wyglądały jak niezwykle proste liczniki Geigera oplecione jakimiś zdumiewającymi szeregami lampek. – Pepper?

– Och – wydusiła z siebie Pepper, odsuwając się, po czym obróciła pudełko. – Dostałam je od doktor Foster. Wie sporo o… skupionym przestrzennie porwaniu przez tunel czasoprzestrzenny, chociaż mogła to określić nieco bardziej naukowo. Podejrzewam, że teraz pewnie będą kompletnie bezużyteczne. Nadam je z powrotem jutro.

Skupione przestrzennie porwanie przez tunel czasoprzestrzenny, pomyślał Tony, wyciągając kolejny przedmiot, który wyglądał jak krótka włócznia, z pudełka. Było ich w sumie cztery, wszystkie identyczne. Obadiah bez słowa wręczył mu list, unosząc brew, jakby chciał powiedzieć „powinieneś to przeczytać”.

_Droga Virginio,_

_rozumiem Twój problem i pragnę zrobić wszystko, co tylko w mojej mocy, aby Ci pomóc._

_Na moje nieszczęście znajduję się pod obserwacją SHIELD, dokładnie tak jak Ty. Mój partner niezmiernie ich interesuje, więc nie mogę się osobiście z Tobą spotkać, nie wzbudzając ich podejrzeń. Mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiesz, i naprawdę tak myślę – obie ryzykowałyśmy tak wiele nie dla własnych celów, ale dla kogoś innego._

_W pudełku znajdziesz zestaw do stabilizacji tunelu czasoprzestrzennego. Zawiera on cztery części. Jeśli wbijesz je w ziemię dookoła miejsca, w którym „on” zniknął, może uda Ci się otworzyć ostatni czynny portal. Mówiąc prościej, to katalizatory. Pozwolą Ci odnaleźć ostatnie współrzędne._

_Nie wiem, czy Ci się przydadzą, ale trzymam kciuki, że spróbujesz. Jeśli, przy odrobinie szczęścia, „go” odnajdziesz, chciałabym o tym wiedzieć. Mam wrażenie, że wiele mogłybyśmy się od siebie nauczyć._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Jane Foster_

_PS Powiedz Coulsonowi, że wciąż nie jest mi przykro, że rozwaliłam mu wargę w latach 80._

Tony przejrzał list całe trzy razy, ucząc się go na pamięć, po czym spojrzał na Pepper oczami okrągłymi ze zdziwienia.

– Pepper, co ty porabiałaś, kiedy mnie tu nie było?

Obadiah chyba wyczuł zbliżającą się kłótnię, bo wymamrotał jakąś wymówkę i skierował się do wyjścia. Coś o tym, że musi ponownie zatankować helikopter i o tym, że zostawił jakiegoś biedaka na fotelu pilota godzinę temu.

Tony tylko pomachał Obiemu bez entuzjazmu, kiedy ten wychodził, po czym wrócił do wpatrywania się w list z konsternacją, jakiej już dawno nie czuł. Nagle część tego, co Rhodey mu powiedział, nabrało sensu. A patrząc na to, że poza nim była jeszcze Pepper i JARVIS…

– Pobudka, kochanieńki – powiedział Tony, patrząc na najbliższy sensor. – Masz kilka tajemnic, którymi powinieneś się podzielić.

– _Najszczersze przeprosiny, proszę pana, ale czy mogę panu przypomnieć o niezwykłym nadużyciu przez innych ludzi opcji wyciszenia mnie? –_ JARVIS brzmiał, jakby zamierzał zdobyć autonomię tylko po to, aby mógł porazić Tony’ego prądem następnym razem, gdy ten będzie chciał zrobić tosty. – _Gdybym był zdolny się odezwać, zapewniam pana, że wiele kwestii, które wymaga poruszenia, byłoby już za nami._

– Hej, JARVIS – rzuciła radośnie Pepper, ocierając kącik oka wypraktykowanym ruchem palca. – Stęskniłam się za tobą.

_– I ja za tobą, Pepper. Czy robiłaś już naleśniki z tego przepisu z maślanką, który ci podesłałem? Był wysoce polecany przez liczne strony internetowe._

– Tak! JARVIS, od dziś musisz wysyłać mi wszystko, na co się natkniesz – odparła Pepper z zamglonym wzrokiem. – Były absolutnie orgazmiczne, szczególnie z tym ciepłym masłem migdałowym, które do nich polecałeś.

Tony wpatrywał się w światła w salonie, które stały się nietypowo jasne i ciepłe, po czym przygasły do normalnego poziomu. Zamrugał dwa razy, żeby pozbyć się powidoków.

– JARVIS, czy ty się właśnie zarumieniłeś? – Kolejna myśl natychmiast pojawiła się w  jego głowie. – Czy właśnie nazwałeś ją _Pepper_?

Pepper wzięła od Tony’ego list i jedną z części z zestawu do generowania tunelu czasoprzestrzennego, po czym z uśmiechem odłożyła je z powrotem do pudełka. Zapięła żakiet i skierowała się do kuchni z pewnym siebie kołysaniem bioder, którego Tony chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widział w swoim życiu. Był pewien, że by je zapamiętał. Co gorsza, sensory JARVISa śledziły każdy jej ruch.

– Fiuuuuu – powiedział Tony sam do siebie z przerażeniem.

– _Proszę o wybaczenie, panie Stark, ale panna Potts i ja w czasie pana nieobecności rozpoczęliśmy bardzo zyskowne partnerstwo. Wszystko w imię uwolnienia pana, rzecz jasna. Pułkownik Rhodes również był niezwykle pomocny w czasie naszych wspólnych starań._

– Założę się – stwierdził Tony z roztargnieniem, spoglądając na przysłane przez doktor Foster pudło. Stabilizatory tunelu czasoprzestrzennego. Prawdopodobnie zaprogramowane tak, żeby zaktywować cząstki wciąż obecne w miejscu ostatniego transportu, jeśli jego generalna wiedza na temat astrofizyki się jeszcze nie przeterminowała. Ale pozostałość po takich cząstkach nie siedziała sobie w przyrodzie wiecznie i nawet Tony zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że takie zrobione w garażu pale mogły zadziałać tylko na podstawie tego, co wciąż znajdowało się w powietrzu i w glebie. Za parę tygodni nie zostanie z tego nic. Za pięć tygodni… nie będzie już czego szukać.

To, co Tony trzymał w rękach, stanowiło sposób na powrót do Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca, zanim klątwa pętająca Lokiego zostanie złamana. Może nawet sposób, aby przekonać go, że mogliby to zrobić razem, że mogliby pokonać wszelkie niekorzystne szanse i prawdopodobieństwa. Sposób, żeby…

Sposób, żeby przeciwstawić się ostatniemu życzeniu Lokiego, aby Tony mógł przeżyć swoje życie.

Loki próbował mu oddać jego życie. Wolne od magii, zobowiązań, gmatwaniny powiązań – wolne od niego samego, od całego tego przeklętego bagażu, który zmaterializował się przy nich, kiedy Tony na niego spojrzał i pomyślał, o, ten tu wygląda na ważnego. Jeśli dało się być egoistycznym i ofiarnym w tej samej chwili, Tony podejrzewał, że tak właśnie chciał się zachować. Miałby uciec przed rzeczywistością, udając, że pomaga Lokiemu? Przejrzałby to w kilka sekund. Co gorsza, byłby wściekły, że Tony z własnej woli olał decyzję, którą podjął z takim poświęceniem i ostatecznością.

Tony nie mógł wrócić na zamek z płaczem. Nie dla Lokiego, bo nie pomógłby mu w ten sposób. Nie dla siebie samego, bo tylko uciekałby przed swoimi problemami. A nie był to najlepszy sposób na podziękowanie lodowemu olbrzymowi, który nauczył go tak wiele o nim samym i o tkwiącej w nim sile zmieniania rzeczy.

Jedynym sposobem, aby uszanować jego życzenie… cóż, należało żyć. Jakimś cudem ta myśl sprawiła, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Yinsen i Loki by się dogadali. Obaj mieli podobne przemyślenia na temat Tony’ego, a to już był jakiś początek. Jeden z nich powiedział, żeby nie zmarnował swojego życia. Drugi…

Drugi chciał mu je po prostu oddać z powrotem.

– Czy zjadłeś cały humus? – spytała Pepper, przekopując się przez odrzucone w kąt plastikowe opakowania po jedzeniu. – Nienawidzę pasty z buraka. JARVIS, czy mógłbyś nam zamówić coś absolutnie pysznego? I zakupy na rano, sam wiesz najlepiej, co Tony lubi. I dorzuć do tego trochę zielonych pędów pszenicy. Tylko dyskretnie.

 – _Jestem na pani usługi_ – odparł JARVIS, zdecydowanie zbyt radośnie, jeśli spytać Tony’ego. – _Muszę przyznać, że cieszę się, iż robię dzisiaj wszystko tak zgodnie z prawem._

Tony zamrugał, odwracając wzrok od otwartego pudła z palami.

– „Zgodnie z prawem”? – powtórzył. – JARVIS, czy ty popełniłeś jakieś przestępstwa, kiedy mnie nie było?

– _Nie zrobiłem nic, co można by powiązać z panem, panie Stark_ – odpowiedział JARVIS, jakby to miało coś wyjaśnić. Stojąca w kuchni Pepper się roześmiała. Wtedy właśnie Tony zaczął rozumieć, że świat nie czekał tak po prostu, aż wróci ze Zlodowaciałego Serca. W myślach próbował połączyć JARVISa, Pepper i Rhodeya we wszystkich możliwych kombinacjach i scenariuszach, jakie mogły się wydarzyć, żeby uwolnić go z wyimaginowanego przez nich uwięzienia. Jeśli dodać do tego jokera, jakim była astrofizyczka i organizacja nazywająca się SHIELD…

Cóż. Kurwa.

Pepper ulitowała się nad nim i wcisnęła mu w dłoń Czarnego Rosjanina, popijając przy tym martini. Bez oliwek, ale za to z premedytacją wyraźnie świadczącą, że dodałaby je, gdyby jakieś mogła znaleźć w świecącej pustkami spiżarce.

– Tony – powiedziała, a jej oczy błyszczały zdecydowaniem. – Nie myślałeś chyba, że po prostu damy ci tam zgnić?

Tony usiadł ciężko, biorąc palący łyk likieru kawowego i wódki. Kostka lodu, która wylądowała mu w ustach, była niemal bolesnym dodatkiem. Ssał ją, póki nie stopiła się mu na języku.

– Opowiedz mi o wszystkim.

Może życie nie kończyło się na magii Zlodowaciałego Serca i lodzie. Może przyjaciele znaczyli teraz więcej niż kiedyś.

Wróć z powrotem do swojego świata, pomyślał Tony i uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

Koniec końców, może to był najwyższy czas. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hej, jak pewnie wszyscy i to nawet niezainteresowani osobiście zauważyli, trochę ssałam z tłumaczeniem tego rozdziału. No dobra, szczerość – ssałam po całej linii. Chciałam się za to zabrać w czasie zimowej przerwy świątecznej, ale… rozchorowałam się po całości. Potem wyjeżdżałam do znajomej. Potem były egzaminy z semestru zimowego (o jednym dowiedziałam się z tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem lol). Potem zapieprz z okazji nowego semestru. Potem zawsze coś.  
> Chyba wszystko, co istotne, zawarłam niżej, mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałam o niczym. W razie pytań dalej służę. Kłaniam się, buziaki dla czytających, cheerleaderujących, betujących, piszących pwki, miłego wieczora!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W trakcie nauki na ostatni, najgorszy egzamin dostałam informację od mojej drugiej połówki z ao3, że powstał na mój temat mem i osiągnęłam głębię niedostępnej dla większości sławy. Jeśli kogoś ominął ten njus, mem wygląda tak: https://image.ibb.co/k43CAF/19397742_1230854397026633_1819777140_n.jpg i powstał (wg mej najlepszej wiedzy) dzięki Adriannie z grupy fbowej polskie yaoi - obrazki, blogi, opowiadania, anime. Można dziękować autorce ;) bo informacja tak mnie rozbawiła, że zaraz po zdaniu egzaminu zaczęłam tłumaczyć ten rozdział. A również – ponieważ jestem wredna, złośliwa i takie tam inne – stworzyłam własną przeróbkę innego mema: https://image.ibb.co/d0JjPa/CVKALt_MVEAAk_V0_Z.jpg (credit: http://cupcakelogic.tumblr.com/post/124392369931/she-is-still-learning).
> 
> Bo wiecie, drogie osoby czytające, ja naprawdę nie tłumaczę tego ficka, bo inaczej bym nie zrozumiała, co się w nim dzieje. Wprost przeciwnie, przy tłumaczeniu siedemnastego rozdziału (si, jest cały, ale o tym za chwilę) tak zaczęłam siąkać nosem, że przeczytałam po angielsku kolejne rozdziały. Tłumaczę, bo może ktoś nie rozumie, bo moja druga ao3owa połówka trzyma kciuki, bo ktoś mi daje wsparcie w postaci komentarzy, daje znać, że nadal czeka i nadal wierzy, że dam radę, chociaż od kilku miesięcy nie tykałam klawiatury tak naprawdę. I jeśli uważacie, że to nie fair z mojej strony tak pasożytować na wszystkich czytających w imię własnej korzyści, hej, przecież nie zmuszę was do niczego. Po prostu bez tego rodzaju wsparcia wolniej mi idzie zebranie motywacji do tłumaczenia. I tylko tyle, serio.
> 
> Teraz w kwestii komentarzy. Boże, tak bardzo brakuje mi ekipy na Mirriel, która mnie pozytywnie nakręcała swoimi komentarzami. Cóż, było, minęło, zniknęło z powierzchni forum wręcz. W każdym razie przyzwyczaiłam się do panującej tam atmosfery. Tam się pisało „hej, cieszę się, że tłumaczysz”, a dopiero potem „a mogłabyś mi wysłać oryginał?”. Albo przynajmniej dodawało „dzień dobry” na początku. Nie padały komentarze w duchu „pisz, bo się zabiję!!!!” (z jednej strony cieszę się, że komuś tak zależy, ale z drugiej to trochę szantaż, nie sądzicie?...). Więc z jednej strony przepraszam, że mam takie przyzwyczajenia, taką manierę, takie pragnienia i wymagania, ale tak zostałam ukształtowana i sorry. Wolałabym nie załatwiać interesów bez jakiegoś wstępnego „hej” i wolałabym nie słyszeć gróźb.
> 
> Wracając do rzeczy, następny rozdział jest już gotowy, moje cheerleaderki (w tym beta, czekoladka mojego istnienia rzucona na piachy losu) już go otrzymały w celu dalszego dopingowania mnie do finiszu (z przekąsem dodam: przed końcem tego roku) i poprawienia literówek. Jako że jedna z nich jest obecnie zajęta życiem, na końcu rozdziału znajdziecie ogłoszenie na funkcję cheerleaderki. Niestety nie jest płatna, ale to tak już wszystko w fandomie :/ Kiedy się rozdział ukaże? Musi najpierw wrócić od bety, a beta na urlopie. Chciałabym też zakończyć pracę nad następnym rozdziałem przed jego publikacją (którą, nota bene, już rozpoczęłam, pzdr).
> 
> Drugą rzeczą, która mnie ogromnie zmotywowała do tłumaczenia, była wiadomość prywatna od Minnoroshi na ffnecie. Nie odpowiadałam na nią miliard lat, bo #studia plus #poczta (info o tej pw przepadło w spamie na jakiś czas przepastny), ale przeczytałam kilka razy i w chwilach największego doła stanowiła ogromne wsparcie.
> 
> Jeszcze fyi dla osób, które nie są pewne, co z Hellą i jej opowiadaniami i wgle fszystkim. Tak, kontynuuję tłumaczenie. Nie, nie mam pojęcia, co autorka ma na ten temat za zdanie, bo mimo posiadania mojego adresu mailowego, tumblrowego i ao3owego nie kontaktowała się, na moje wiadomości nie odpowiada. Tutaj znajdziecie jej ficki: http://hellagaytbh.tumblr.com/post/154881068215/goddamnhellas-fics, jest tam link do trzech najpopularniejszych w .mobi i do drop boxa ze zrarowanym wszystkim (chyba? nie mam spisu, ups). Tak, są strony online, które konwertują z .mobi do .pdfa i .epuba, wystarczy jedno wyszukiwanie Googlem. Tak, rary da się wypakować w ślicznym folderze na waszym komputerze i to za darmo. (Tak, dostawałam takie pytania… :D)
> 
> Ach! Ogromnie nie podoba mi się charakterystyczne dla polskiego fandomu (tak, są na ten temat publikacje naukowe) stawianie znaku równości pomiędzy yaoi i slashem. Zainteresowanym mogę wyjaśnić różnicę z mojego punktu widzenia, a wszystkim chciałabym powiedzieć bardzo głośno: uprzejmie proszę o nienazywanie moich tłumaczeń i/lub ficków yaoi. Ponownie: do niczego nie jestem w stanie nikogo z czytających zmusić, ale jeśli macie odrobinę szacunku dla mnie, bardzo, bardzo zależy mi na respektowaniu tej prośby.  
> 

Dzięki zaangażowaniu Pepper i JARVISa, a nawet Rhodeya, do którego w pewnym momencie zadzwonili, Tony wysłuchał całej historii ich dziwacznych przygód z okresu, kiedy przebywał w Zlodowaciałym Sercu.

Od skanów Kanionu Przemienienia, poprzez JARVISa, szpiegującego w plikach Obadiaha, i wynikającą z tego aktywność hakerską podejrzanej agencji rządowej o nazwie SHIELD, a także rozpoczęcie olbrzymiej ilości cyberdziałań wojennych przeciw tejże agencji, groźby _Pepper_ w celu zniesienia inwigilacji (Tony wiedział, że długo nie przejdzie nad tym do porządku dziennego), do olbrzymich starań, aby znaleźć utalentowaną astrofizyczkę, która interesuje się magicznymi tunelami czasoprzestrzennymi… To było czyste szaleństwo. Pepper doprowadziła do tego tylko po to, żeby go uwolnić. Podczas gdy Tony badał wszystko _wewnątrz_ zamku, ona była na zewnątrz i korzystała ze wszystkich zasobów pod ręką – i paru poza ich zasięgiem.

– A ja pomogłem JARVISowi w dostaniu się do tajnej wojskowej sieci, żeby mógł dalej szukać odpowiedzi – powiedział Rhodey na głośniku, głosem łamanym przez zakłócenia sieci. – A teraz się do tego przyznałem! Czy to połączenie jest bezpieczne, Tony?

– Nie – odparł Tony bezmyślnie, wciąż próbując przetworzyć ich opowieść. – Zdecydowanie idziesz do kicia.

– Jezu Chryste – zdenerwował się Rhodey. Pepper tylko westchnęła.

– Oczywiście, że połączenie jest bezpieczne – wtrąciła, zanim Tony zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Wszystkie połączenia przechodzące przez JARVISa są zaszyfrowane trzema różnymi algorytmami i odszyfrowywane po drugiej stronie zapewnianej przez niego zapory sieciowej. – Uśmiechnęła się, widząc podejrzliwe spojrzenie Tony’ego. – A przynajmniej są od jakiegoś czasu. SHIELD wykorzystało furtkę w kodzie JARVISa.

– _To tragicznie niestosowny dobór słów, niemniej panna Potts ma rację. Pomogła mi ogromnie w skupieniu mojej uwagi na istotnych problemach._

– Tylko za twoją radą, JARVIS – odparła Pepper, wpatrując się wprost w jeden z ukrytych sensorów. Po czym spojrzała znów na Tony’ego oczami błyszczącymi dumą. – Najwyraźniej, kiedy nie ma cię pod ręką, to ja mam dostęp administratora do wszystkich wyższych funkcji JARVISa. Miałeś w tej kwestii całkiem dobry pomysł.

– Jasne – zgodził się Tony ostrożnie, przypominając sobie inną chłodnie rozsądną rudą osobę, która nigdy nie pozwalała mu sobą rządzić. – Patrząc na to, co w trójkę udało się wam osiągnąć… gdyby mnie nie wypuścił, prawdopodobnie udałoby się wam mnie odbić z tego zamku. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Pod warunkiem, że udałoby się wam zebrać odczyty pozostałości energii w kanionie i urządzenia miałyby odpowiednią czułość. Bo są niesamowicie dobrze wykonane. Kim, u licha, jest doktor Foster? JARVIS?

– _Doktor Jane Foster jest uznaną astrofizyczką i ogromnie prywatną osobą, której praca jest obecnie sponsorowana przez SHIELD. Monitorują oni także bardzo uważnie jej postępy i wymagają comiesięcznych raportów z osiągnięć, których udało jej się dokonać._ – JARVIS najwyraźniej przeglądał resztę swoich informacji w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym Tony byłby zainteresowany. – _Ma pod swoją komendą na niepełny wymiar godzin dwie inne osoby o podobnym statusie. Jej odosobniona siedziba jest często nawiedzana przez ciekawskich poszukiwaczy burz, jako że w tym rejonie występuje nietypowo wysoka ilość wyładowań elektrycznych. Urodzona w 1964, niezamężna, nie ma dzieci._

– Zdolna babka – mruknął Tony sam do siebie, sprawdzając jej własnoręcznie zrobione czujniki i zespawany rdzeń. Gdyby był zasilany przez reaktor łukowy, może przy odrobinie dostosowania częstotliwości udałoby się im otworzyć dostęp do Zlodowaciałego Serca za pięć tygodni. Ale nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć. Zlodowaciałe Serce znajdowało się w jego przeszłości. Teraz musiał się uporać ze wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w czasie jego nieobecności. Nie tylko o Lokim musiał myśleć. – JARVIS, chciałbym, żebyś poszukał dla mnie kilku osób. Nataszy Romanow, może Romanowej albo innych wariantów tego nazwiska. Gdybym miał zgadywać, to jest jakoś pod trzydziestkę. Rude włosy, zielone oczy. Być może używa pseudonimu Czarna Wdowa…

– _Trzydzieści siedem trafień w bazie SHIELD, proszę pana. Natalia Alianowna Romanowa. Była agentka KGB, której dane wyciekły ponad trzy lata temu, kiedy była na tajnej misji. Istnieją podejrzenia, że wyciek danych był celowy. Ostatni raz widziana przez funkcjonariuszy rządowych w wypadku motocyklowym w Waszyngtonie, DC. Zaginiona. Podejrzewa się, że wciąż jest żywa, chociaż nie ma informacji dlaczego._

__– Pewnie przeczucie – stwierdził Tony, uśmiechając się lekko. – Dobrze. Nasłuchuj, czy nie będzie o niej jakichś nowych doniesień. I, cholera jasna, JARVIS, upewnij się, że dobrze osłaniasz swoje przednie i tylne furtki, kiedy włamujesz się do amerykańskich agencji wywiadowczych. Przypomnij mi, żebym jutro przyjrzał się aktualizacjom twojego programu. – Kątem oka zauważył, jak Pepper zagryza wargę, żeby nie było widać, że się uśmiecha. – No co? Nie daj mi nawet zaczynać kazania na temat tego, czym ty się zajmowałaś, bo do jutra nie skończę.

Pepper nie odpowiedziała, ale uśmiech znikł jej z twarzy, a pojawił się na niej grymas zmartwienia.

– Okej, to ja będę znikał – rzucił Rhodey w przestrzeń. – Spędziłem cały dzień w samolocie, a mam jeszcze paru gości z tych twoich Dziesięciu Pierścieni do złapania jutro.

– Raza? – zapytał Tony, niemal strzygąc uszami. Rhodey roześmiał się.

– No co ty, zeskrobaliśmy go z piasku z miesiąc temu. Z jakiegoś powodu nawet nie próbował uciekać, kiedy usłyszał, że się zbliżamy. Pozbyliśmy się całego obozu. Udało nam się zidentyfikować niemal wszystkich.

To były dobre wieści, ale też dziwne. Atak lotnictwa nie nadchodził poprzedzony ciszą i w środku nocy, nie, biorąc pod uwagę technologię, którą posiadał Raza i jego kumple. Tony sam kiedyś zapuścił żurawia w projekty większości z nich i było tam kilka skanerów naprawdę dalekiego zasięgu. To dzięki temu przetrwali tak długo. System połączonych ze sobą jaskiń, skanery, ostrożność i ogromne ilości skradzionej broni. To, że nawet nie zauważyli, że zbliża się atak, było ciekawe, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś więcej.

– Mogę zobaczyć raport z tego ataku? – zapytał Tony z namysłem. – Taki zawierający informacje o nietypowych pozostałościach czy technologiach zabezpieczonych na miejscu.

– Masz przeczucie? – Rhodey nie brzmiał już na takiego zmęczonego.

– Tja. Ale niezbyt piękne.

– Prześlę ci rano, kiedy będę zalogowany do systemu. Informuj mnie na bieżąco, Tony.

– Karaluchy pod poduchy.

– A szczypawki do zabawki. – Rhodey rozłączył się ze śmiechem.

Tony rozparł się na kanapie i przez chwilę przyglądał w ciszy Pepper, kiedy ta pakowała z powrotem pręty od tunelu czasoprzestrzennego doktor Foster i wkładała złożoną wiadomość  do kieszeni żakietu. Przyszła tu prosto z pracy; mimo że kiedyś był przekonany, że jest tak samo zasadnicza we wszystkim, włącznie z zakupem ubrań, teraz miał niemal pewność, że posiada ciuchy, które nie są przeznaczone do noszenia w pracy biurowej. Prawdopodobnie. Ciężko było powiedzieć, jaka jest prawda o Pepper Potts. Kiedy pozbierała już wszystko i zerknęła na niego, wyprostowała się chyba odruchowo, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Pojawiło się w niej coś pełnego niepewności.

– Czy jestem zwolniona? – zapytała nagle. – Wykorzystałam twoją prywatną własność do własnych celów, groziłam pracownikom rządowym i tak dalej? Ponieważ powinnam prawdopodobnie przypomnieć ci, jak niezastąpiona jestem, dla ciebie i dla firmy… – Pepper urwała na chwilę, a rumieniec pokrył jej policzki, kiedy Tony się uśmiechnął. – Szczerze mówiąc, po tym, co przez ciebie przeszłam w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy, uważam, że zasługuję na _podwyżkę_.

Tony próbował kurczowo trzymać się swoich ponurych i nieprzyjemnych rozmyślań. Serio. Ale Pepper była jednocześnie oburzona i bez szczególnej wiary w siebie, jego własny odważny i kochany prawie-bohater. Wiedział, że czas, w którym mógł sobie pozwolić na wykręcanie się formalnymi stosunkami między podwładną i szefem, skończył się dawno temu w wieży więziennej pewnego zamku.

– Pepper, w tym świecie byłbym martwy przed końcem tygodnia, gdybym musiał sobie radzić bez ciebie. – Tony rozłożył ręce. – Poza tym JARVIS najprawdopodobniej anulowałby to zwolnienie i przelał wszystkie moje pieniądze na twoje konto, gdybym tylko spróbował czegoś podobnego. – Zerknął na czujnik w najdalszym rogu kuchni. – A skoro już o tym mowa, JARVIS, przelej proszę pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów na prywatne konto panny Potts.

– _Transakcja w trakcie realizacji, proszę pana_ – oznajmił JARVIS i brzmiał przy tym na cholernie zadowolonego z siebie. Pepper spojrzała na Tony’ego z niedowierzaniem.

– Wiesz, że przecież tak naprawdę nic nie zrobiłam – powiedziała, brzmiąc, jakby zrobiło jej się trochę słabo. – Żartowałam o tej podwyżce. – Usiadła obok niego na kanapie, wyglądając jak ktoś w szoku. Tony tylko wyciągnął rękę i złapał ją za nadgarstek, potrząsając nim lekko.

– Szukałaś mnie. To wystarczająco dużo. – Kiedy obróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć smutnymi oczami, Tony się uśmiechnął. – Mam farta, że cię znalazłem, Potts.

Pepper odwróciła wzrok, ale uśmiechała się przy tym.

– Wiesz, wbrew pozorom nie jestem aż tak niewdzięczna, na jaką przed chwilą brzmiałam – przyznała. – Przez cały ten czas czułam się, jakby twoje zniknięcie zdarzyło się z mojej winy, nikt mnie nie rozumiał, a do tego tonęłam w całym tym bałaganie ze sprawami firmy i Obadiahem, no i SHIELD. A potem ty magicznie wracasz z tamtego miejsca, a ja ci grożę, że cię zabiję. Czy naprawdę jestem taka paskudna, Tony? Czy jestem złym człowiekiem?

– Wcale. Szczerze mówiąc, wydaje mi się, że to oznaka tego, ile spędziłaś ze mną czasu. Popatrz na Rhodeya, jest martwy w środku, a zna mnie dłużej niż ty. A jeśli chodzi o tę kwestię z zabiciem mnie, zapomnij o sprawie. Czasami lubię dotyk stanowczej ręki. – Tony łaskawie poczekał, aż Pepper przetworzy to ostatnie zdanie. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami tylko przewróciła oczami. – W sumie to pewna ulga, że mi groziłaś. Gdybyś próbowała owinąć mnie w koc jak jakąś ofiarę działań wojennych i dać mi ciepłe kakao z piankami, o, wtedy może bym cię zwolnił.

– Znam cię na tyle długo, że wiem, jak beznadziejny to jest pomysł – przypomniała mu. – Przynajmniej tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do twojego powrotu z Afganistanu, nie ogłosiłeś czegoś katastroficznego dla firmy, co bardzo mnie cieszy. – To sprawiło, że Tony’ego ukłuło poczucie winy. Zdecydowanie nie był to czas na paplanie Pepper o swoich planach. Jej reakcja na „zastanawiam się nad sprzedaniem moich udziałów w firmie” mogła być wybuchem wściekłości przypominającym rozmiarem wybuch Wezuwiusza. Albo mogła dostać udaru.

– Cóż, noc wciąż młoda – stwierdził niezobowiązująco, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Żeby zmienić temat, zapytał: – Czemu jeszcze nie zaczęłaś mnie wypytywać o zamek? – _Albo szefa?_ Miał to na końcu języka, ale zdecydował się nie ugiąć i nie zapytać o to. Pepper poruszyła się na kanapie z niezręcznością.

– Bo nie wiem, jak paskudnie będę się czuła, jeśli złamiesz wszystkie swoje zasady i powiesz mi, co się działo przez te miesiące. To ja zazwyczaj po tobie sprzątam, pamiętasz? Ty działasz, ja reaguję. Prasa spekuluje, a wtedy kłamiemy jak najęci. – Pomiędzy jej brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka pełna niezadowolenia. Tony zastanawiał się przez sekundę, czy sprawiał jej więcej kłopotów, niż kiedykolwiek to przyznała. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jego nonszalanckie podejście do świata i problemy, jakie zrzucał na jej barki.

– Byłaś tam – przypomniał. – Można by wręcz stwierdzić, że masz prawo wiedzieć.

Pepper pokręciła głową.

– Jedyna rzecz, która mnie obchodzi, to to, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku. A nie jest.

Tony zamrugał, a serce odprawiło mu jakiś dziwny balet ze strachu.

– Ale przecież wszystko w porządku. W porządeczku, serio. Może trochę przytyłem, jasne, ale wiem, że jesteś zbyt wielką damą, żeby powiedzieć mi to prosto w twarz. Moja tolerancja na ujemne temperatury jest teraz do pozazdroszczenia. Poza tym odkryłem, jak własnoręcznie robić mydło.

Pepper tylko się do niego uśmiechnęła, a był to uśmiech tak pełen smutku, że Tony urwał swoje zapewnienia w połowie. Zmieniły się w popiół w jego gardle.

– I właśnie dlatego nie będę cię wypytywać.

Tony poczuł się nieprzyjemnie bezbronny i jego dobry nastrój gdzieś znikł, a Pepper wstała, pozbierała swoje rzeczy, mówiąc coś o tym, jaka późna już godzina, i o tym, że musi odpocząć. Zaniósł pudełko prętów od tunelu czasoprzestrzennego do drzwi wejściowych, bo myślał o zorganizowaniu ich zwrotu do poprzedniej właścicielki, ale kiedy Pepper uniosła pytająco brew, pokręcił przecząco głową. Może przynajmniej uda mu się odgapić projekt Foster czy coś.

Kiedy samochód Pepper odjechał sprzed posiadłości, a jego tylne światła zniknęły za zakrętem do drogi głównej, JARVIS odezwał się:

– _Mając świadomość, jak dobrze reaguje pan na nakazy odpoczynku, chciałbym zasugerować możliwość przyjrzenia się obecnie trwającym projektom jutro z rana._ – Po sekundzie milczenia dodał: – _Zdaję sobie również sprawę z istnienia powiązanych z tematem informacji, które mogą pana zainteresować._

– Jakich informacji?

– _Takich, co do sposobu zdobycia których nie mogę nic potwierdzić ani zaprzeczyć_ – odparł sprytnie JARVIS.

Tony uniósł brew, patrząc na czujniki.

– Tak, zdecydowanie będziemy musieli się przyjrzeć rejestrowi twoich aktualizacji. Czy mogę założyć, że to ciągły kontakt z Pepper cię tak zmienił? Dlaczego nigdy nie stałeś się mózgiem operacji przestępczych na mojej wachcie?

– _Gdyby był pan obecny, proszę pana, nie istniałaby konieczność posuwania się do takich środków. Dostęp administracyjny Pepper i jej potrzeba znalezienia pana sprawiły, że byłem w stanie spożytkować moją całą obecną wydolność w zakresie zbierania danych wywiadowczych._

– Obecną?

– _Mam pewne sugestie ulepszeń_. – No przecież, pomyślał Tony z bezmyślną irytacją. Bo kiedy kota nie ma, myszy harcują. Czasem nawet zyskują autonomię.

– Poczekajmy najpierw, aż będziesz mógł legalnie kupić alkohol. Idę do łóżka.

JARVIS milczał posłusznie, kiedy Tony wkładał szklankę do zlewu, a potem odbywał krótką podróż piętro wyżej do swojej sypialni, a światła gasły za nim. Nie wiedział, czy naprawdę zaśnie, czy też będzie po prostu leżał w wypełnionej ciszą ciemności, myśląc o tym, że to nie jego łóżko, nie ten zapach powietrza i nie ma przygasającego kominka, z którego wyglądu mógłby wywnioskować godzinę; o tym, że kiedy się obudzi, nie powita go światło przebijające spod ciemnych zasłon, a stara wełniana kołdra nie będzie go drapała po nagiej skórze. Ale nie było sensu w takich porównaniach. Tony Stark mógł się zaadaptować do nowej sytuacji, a nostalgia nigdy nikomu nie pomogła.

Patrzeć w przyszłość, nie w przeszłość, pomyślał Tony, unosząc kołdrę i wślizgując się do łóżka. Pięć tygodni mogło przynieść zmiany, i to poważne. Musiał być gotowy.

Tony obrócił się na bok i spojrzał na panoramiczne okno sypialni. Niebo było mroczne i ciemne, a gwiazdy, które wcześniej błyszczały do niego, spowijały teraz nieustępliwe chmury. Minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy widział prawdziwą burzę.

Zasnął, czekając wciąż na odgłos grzmotu.

 

**Zamek Zlodowaciałego Serca**

Ogień na kominku zgasł już zupełnie.

Refektarz, jeszcze niedawno ciepła i jasna przystań jego ludzi, stał opustoszały. W zimnym powietrzu wciąż wisiał zapach dymu drzewnego. Loki wciągnął go łapczywie nosem, katalogując to wspomnienie na przyszłość, kiedy będzie mógł się nad nim zastanawiać przy mniejszym ryzyku wypominania sobie jedynej szlachetnej decyzji, jaką podjął w trakcie ostatnich dwudziestu lat.

Pozwolenie im odejść było właściwym wyborem. Bolesnym, ale mimo tego słusznym. Niemniej nie zaskarbił tym sobie szacunku zaklęć wplecionych w karwasze, ponieważ nie trzeszczały i nie odpuściły ani trochę od czasu wymiany zdań z Tonym w komnatach kąpielowych. Dalej nie miał swojej magii, nie odzyskał wolności, a teraz nie mógł się też nikomu wyznać swojej niepewności. Naprawdę można to było nazwać samotnością z wyboru.

Cisza za bardzo mu przeszkadzała. Loki obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił refektarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi z trzaśnięciem.

Miał pięć tygodni, aby odnaleźć klucz do zaklęcia; pięć tygodni, aby zrozumieć własną naturę i jej wady i ograniczenia; pięć tygodni, aby… aby co niby, opuścić swoje zimowe stadium poczwarki i wyłonić się z niego jako drugi Thor? Nie był żadnym bogiem piorunów, który zaprzyjaźnił się ze swoimi ludźmi z łatwością. Żaden ojciec nie obserwował go z oddali wielu światów, gotowy, aby go uwolnić przy najmniejszym ryzyku niebezpieczeństwa. Gdyby tak było, stwierdził Loki, wolność zostałaby mu już zwrócona trzykrotnie. Jego wybaczenie leżało na końcu innego, głębiej skrytego szlaku.

Okrutne wspomnienie wprawiło jego stopy w ruch po zamku do innych znajomych drzwi, tak samo ciemnych jak te poprzednie. Loki oparł dłoń o drewnianą ramę, unosząc świecę, aby rozjaśnić wnętrze pomieszczenia.

Łóżko pozostawało wciąż nieposłane, pozbawione okrycia. Pierzyny leżały splątane na kamiennej posadzce przed paleniskiem, gdzie ogień pochłonął samego siebie już dawno temu. Prostą rzeczą byłoby podniesienie ich, być może zanurzenie nosa w ich miękkim materiale w poszukiwaniach zapachu, który szybko stał się tak znajomy jak jego własny; słaba woń potu, ciepłej skóry i cierpka nuta tego prostego cytrynowego mydła, jakie Tony zaczął sam sobie przygotowywać.

Zamiast tego Loki zawahał się, stojąc na progu, bo czuł się nagle niemile widziany w środku. Przełknął ślinę i zamknął drzwi z głuchym odgłosem, kurcząc się w sobie, kiedy ten poniósł się przepastnym korytarzem. Niczyj głos nie zareagował zaniepokojeniem czy narzekaniem.

Spokój. Cisza. Czas na przemyślenia.

Co też robili w tym świecie zewnętrznym?

To nieistotne, oznajmił Loki sam sobie, ucinając w ten sposób dalsze rozważania. Szedł teraz szybciej, a jego stopy szukały klatki schodowej do zachodniego skrzydła. Ich życia należały teraz do nich – o to przecież w tym wszystkim chodziło.

Niemalże pierzchł do swojej własnej bezpiecznej komnaty, chociaż wiedział, że goniące go duchy podążą za nim bez zmiłowania. Jak długo tu pozostaną, zastanawiał się, wpatrując się w ruiny, które sam dla siebie uczynił. Póki nie będzie wolny i nie będzie mógł wrócić do Asgardu? Czy póki nie zostanie wygnany na zawsze jako porażka, której się pozbyto i którą porzucono, aby zapomnieć o niej w boskim wymiarze? Czy uwolnił troje ludzi tylko po to, aby potępić samego siebie w tych niewielu godzinach, jakie mu zostały, by spędzić je zgorzkniałym i pełnym strachu, co się wydarzy?

Może po prostu jego losem było pozwolić klepsydrze przesypać się do końca. Siedzieć w ciszy, kiedy jego kajdany niszczały, a wilki uciekały, z wiedzą, że pierwszy krok postawiony poza wrotami zamku oznaczałby wytyczenie nowej, zupełnie swojej ścieżki. Czy dałby radę po tylu latach?

Loki rozwiązał płaszcz, zdjął go z ramion i przewiesił przez krzesło. Przytłumione światło bijące spod materiału na stoliku przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Chociaż słabe i wątłe, to było to jedyne źródło światła, jeśli nie liczyć ociekającej woskiem świecy przy drzwiach. Nie spojrzał ani razu na ten okrutny blask, od kiedy klęczący Tony wziął przedmiot wciąż utrzymującego się zaklęcia w dłoń. Loki nadal pamiętał niesamowicie wyraźnie, jak blask odbijał się w jego oczach – i jak wielką i nieoczekiwaną zazdrość to u niego wywołało; to, że tak mały i niepotrzebny bubel może tak łatwo stać się przedmiotem jego fascynacji.  Bez wątpienia jeden z wielu takich małych momentów, które doprowadziły do obecnego stanu rzeczy.

Loki wyciągnął dłoń, chwycił rąbek tkaniny pomiędzy dwa palce i odsłonił swojego najstarszego towarzysza, którego miękki blask stanowił jedynie odległe echo tego, co niegdyś utracił.

Jabłko było całe i w doskonałym zdrowiu, a jego skórka wyglądała niemal jak płynne złoto, tak zdrowa i bijąca blaskiem się okazała. Loki opadł przed nim na kolana, po czym podniósł szklany słój i zdjął z niego pokrywę, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się owocowi. Jego palce zadrżały, zanim zdążyły go dotknąć, i zabrał rękę, zawstydzony swoją potrzebą.

– Dlaczego wciąż tutaj jestem? – wyszeptał, chwytając się krawędzi stolika. – Wszystko, co zrobiłem, wszystko, co oddałem… Moje serce jest już naprawione, czyż nie? Gdzie przerwana skóra, gdzie pęknięcie, gdzie zgnilizna? – Sam nie wiedział, do kogo mówi: do jabłka, siebie samego czy Odyna. – Czy uzyskałem wybaczenie, czy też nie?

Być może jabłko było tylko kolejną fałszywą nadzieją. Nigdy nie wiedział z całą pewnością, co sobą reprezentuje, ale żyło i umierało przy nim razem z nadzieją i żalem. Czy stało się po prostu pocieszającym kłamstwem, które powtarzał sobie przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat?

Nie mógł znieść tej nieprzyjemnej myśli. Nie mógł dłużej się nad nią zastanawiać, a jednak w tym samym momencie, w którym pojawiła się w jego głowie, wypuściła w niej korzenie tak jak każda inna ciemna, pełna cierpienia sugestia bezsensowności, od kiedy wypuścił więźniów. Po raz kolejny był sam ze sobą i swoim przeklętym umysłem.

Bez nadziei, pełen wściekłości Loki odepchnął stolik z taką siłą, że ten przeleciał przez pokój, łamiąc się na kawałki w starciu ze ścianą. Kiedy jabłko tylko opadło miękko, całe i zdrowe, unosząc się nad kamienną podłogą, Loki poczuł, jak lód narasta na jego stopach i dłoniach w sposób, jakiego dawno już nie doświadczył. Nie bez swojej świadomej zgody.

Ale czemu miałby się niby przejmować kontrolą? Nie miał nikogo, kogo mógłby skrzywdzić. Nie miał _nic_ , a za pięć tygodni zostanie postawiony przed niemożliwą do negocjacji prawdą o swojej klątwie: po prostu nie był dostatecznie dobry, aby powrócić do Asgardu. To, co zajęło Thorowi zaledwie kilka dni, w jego przypadku trwało dwadzieścia jeden lat, a mimo to wciąż nie spełniał oczekiwań Odyna.

Wziął jabłko w dłoń i zacisnął pazury dookoła niego, podnosząc źródło ciepłego blasku na wysokość oczu.

– Być może zniszczenie twojego piękna zakończyłoby moje cierpienie o wiele wcześniej – oznajmił mu. – I zatrzymało to niekończące się oczekiwanie na cios.

Loki wiedział, że to pusta groźba, w tym samym momencie, w którym wypowiedział te słowa, ale dobrze czuł się z ułudą odzyskania chociaż części kontroli. Tak mało jej miał w czasie swojego uwięzienia. I jeszcze mu jej ubyło od przybycia Tony’ego z tymi jego bystrymi oczami i ostrym językiem, który rzucał mu wyzwanie na każdym kroku swoją bystrością i głupim, nieostrożnym sercem. Zniszczenie jabłka oznaczałoby niezobaczenie go nigdy więcej, a Loki złożył sobie obietnicę.

Niezależnie, czy zostanie uwolniony, czy nie sprosta wymaganiom próby, zobaczy Tony’ego Starka raz jeszcze. Tak jak wiele rzeczy, do których serce Lokiego się przywiązało, tak od tej dzielił go tylko czas.

Unoszące się u jego stóp jabłko rzucało cienie w całym pomieszczeniu, świecąc, jakby postanowiło się nie poddawać.

Loki mógł być cierpliwy

 

**Rezydencja Tony’ego Starka – Malibu, Kalifornia**

– Dobra, JARVIS, rozbieraj się do samych majtek. Pokaż, co tu się stało.

– _Jak pan sobie życzy, proszę pana_ – niewzruszenie cierpliwy głos JARVISa sugerował, że wie dokładnie, o co Tony’emu chodzi. I zgodnie z oczekiwaniami na ekranie pojawiła się powiększająca lista niezaaprobowanych ulepszeń programu. Komentarze na temat powodu nieoficjalnych instalacji – konieczne do ich przeprowadzenia – różniły się mocno pomiędzy sobą, zaczynając się na _„90% pewności, że tajne informacje dotyczące manipulacji tunelami czasoprzestrzennymi znajdują się na zaszyfrowanym serwerze – priorytet infiltracji”_ , a kończąc na zwięzłym _„instalacja nakazana przez administratora: Virginię Potts”_. Tony czuł się okradziony z czegoś, kiedy tak na to patrzył.

– To odrażające – stwierdził w końcu. – Mój Boże, JARVIS. Przespałeś się z każdym uruchamialnym programem stworzonym kiedykolwiek przez człowieka, a do tego wszędzie namnażają się twoje zdeformowane dzieci. W naszej następnej rozmowie pewnie powiesz mi, że Internet Explorer ma ładne „E”.

– _Nigdy_ – odparł JARVIS z przekonaniem. – _Znajduję je o wiele zbyt okrągłym jak na zaprogramowane mi poczucie dobrego smaku._

– Wiem, wiem. Wolisz trochę ostrzejsze rzeczy, nie?

– _Dokładnie_ – padła nieporuszona odpowiedź. Tony zazgrzytał lekko zębami. Przyjaźń JARVISa z Pepper nie należała do rzeczy, które potrafiłby sobie wcześniej wyobrazić, ale tym, co naprawdę go irytowało, był zaborczy instynkt, żeby ich rozdzielić. Jego ludzie nie mieli tworzyć między sobą prywatnych więzi. To było złamanie zasad.

Ale jasne stało się, że Tony nie miał nic do gadania w kwestii tego, co wynika bezpośrednio z jego działań. Zamknij się w zamku, a wydarzą się rzeczy poza twoją kontrolą. Wrócił do swojego dawnego świata jakiś tydzień temu i starał się odnaleźć zen w tym wszystkim, jednocześnie przyglądając się z lupą linijkom kodu w próbie pozbycia się jakichkolwiek niechcianych furtek, które JARVIS mógł przegapić. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebowali, były materiały obciążające ich przed federalnym sądem wojskowym.

Pięć godzin walki z kodem później Tony powoli dochodził do wniosku, że tu kończy się jego praca, gdy nagle natrafił na zaszyfrowaną warstwę fragmentów plików z osobistego dysku Obadiaha. Wyglądało to jak okruszki chleba z jakiejś cyberwojny.

– JARVIS, co tu się stało?

– _Przepraszam pana najmocniej, ale nie odnotowałem nic istotnego w tym sektorze._

– Przecież na to patrzę. Czy to ci podebrali ci agenci?

– _Chwileczkę_. – JARVIS zaczął skanować własne pliki, odhaczając jeden po drugim, aż natrafił na istny węzeł gordyjski, któremu przyglądał się Tony. Na ekranie wyskoczyły liczne błędy. – _Wygląda na to, że ma pan rację. Pliki zostały przetransferowane zdalnie, zanim mój system zdążył utworzyć kopie. Pozostałości sugerują, że stało się to tego samego dnia, którego zostały umieszczone na moim dysku._

– Ktokolwiek to zrobił, nie posprzątał po sobie za dokładnie. Która aktualizacja wyeliminowała tę furtkę? – Znalazł ją, zanim JARVIS zdążył mu odpowiedzieć. Wyświetlił szczegóły nieprzetworzonych danych i zagwizdał. – Najwyraźniej nieźle cię wkurwili. Tę akurat zamierzam zatrzymać. – Pozostałe były nieco za mało przetestowane (czytaj: niestworzone przez niego), żeby mógł je docenić. Przeniósł je do kosza i rozpoczął diagnostykę, żeby uporządkować resztę kodu.

– _Proszę pana…_

– Daj im spokój, JARVIS. Wróciłem do ciebie. Nie ma co porzucać planu. – A przynajmniej póki nie uda mu się namierzyć sygnału osoby, która świsnęła mu dane, i wysłać jej obezwładniającego wirusa. – Wyślij też wiadomość do Pepper i Rhodeya. Chcę mojego StarkPada i to na asapie.

– _Dziwnie to zaborcze z pana strony._

– Lubię sobie rozwiązywać sudoku przed pójściem spać. Wolę też, żeby jakaś odseparowana część ciebie nie krążyła po świecie, obciążając moich ulubionych ludzi. Jeśli skończyliśmy, to idę na późny lunch.

– _Pańskie stabilizatory walki, które znajdują się w fazie projektu, nie zostały jeszcze zrewidowane_ – przypomniał mu JARVIS. Tony machnął na to ręką, ale JARVIS jeszcze nie skończył. – _Proszę pozwolić mi zaobserwować, że w ciągu zeszłego tygodnia pańskie wizyty w warsztacie i nawyki żywieniowe zaczęły się zbliżać do godzin uznawanych za większość społeczeństwa za normalne. Czy pański czas spędzony w innym świecie ulepszył pana?_

– Proszę, nie analizuj mnie – odparł Tony krótko. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebował, były czyjeś porównania. Wciąż był sobą. Minęło tylko kilka miesięcy i nie był… nie mógł o tym rozmawiać. Po prostu nie mógł. Rozmawianie o tym znaczyło przypominanie sobie wszystkiego po kolei, a gdyby został do tego zmuszony, tęskniłby za nimi jeszcze bardziej i to wrażliwe, bolesne miejsce w jego sercu, na które starał się nie zwracać uwagi, byłoby jeszcze okropniejsze. – Przejrzę projekty innym razem. Jak myślisz, zmieściłbym tutaj kuźnię? Może gdybym zainstalował szersze kraty do wentylacji na końcu warsztatu? Wiesz co, nie odpowiadaj. Wejdź w tryb wyciszony, póki nie zaufam ci, że nie pobiegniesz z jęzorem do Pepper, żeby jej opowiadać, że przechodzę jakieś załamanie.

JARVIS posłusznie się wyciszył, wyświetlając na ekranie prostą linię zamiast fali głosowej. Nie był pod wrażeniem decyzji. Chwilę później ekran zmienił się w wygaszacz ekranu Windowsa 95, ten z labiryntem z cegieł. Tony nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy obracał się w stronę drzwi, zostawiając w warsztacie stabilizatory walki i przesyłkę opakowaną w brązowy papier. Poczta i stare projekty mogły poczekać jeszcze chwilę. Chciał coś zjeść, chciał coś zjeść i wziąć prysznic, i przejrzeć pliki, które JARVIS mu podesłał. I chciał wszystko to zrobić na górze, gdzie światło słoneczne zalewało pokoje.

Na liście rzeczy, których Tony’emu brakowało w tamtym świecie, nieprzesłonione chmurami promienie słoneczne były naprawdę wysoko. Czyste i ciepłe i koncentrujące się na czubku jego głowy. Nie było potężniejszego przypomnienia, że zostawił Zlodowaciałe Serce gdzieś za sobą.

Przeglądał coś na temat regeneracji komórek i zastosowań krioterapii (serio, co, do jasnej cholery?), kiedy telefon zaczął mu beczeć. Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Obadiaha. Zabezpieczona linia. Dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że jeśli nie liczyć wizyty gosposi i dostawy zakupów niemal tak wielkiej jak sama jego kuchnia, wszyscy zgodzili się dać mu święty spokój.

Tony przeciągnął palcem po ekranie.

– Jak beznadziejna jest sytuacja?

– Wcale nie jest beznadziejna – odparł Obadiah życzliwie. – To nic nagłego. Po prostu jestem w okolicy. Jesteś już gotowy na odwiedziny? Pomyślałem, że dobrze byłoby pokrótce przedyskutować twoją ofertę, zanim poczynię w tej sprawie dalsze kroki. Zero presji. Wiem, że nie interesują cię teraz gry o wysokie stawki.

Tony zmrużył oczy, żeby wyraźniej zobaczyć cyfry na zegarze, i odkrył ze zdziwieniem, że już prawie szósta. Zrobił się całkiem niezły w bimbaniu całymi dniami.

– Jasne, wpadaj. Chcesz coś zjeść? Mam w lodówce jakieś trzydzieści kanapek z szynką i sałatą.

– Nie, dzięki, jadłem już. Będę za pięć minut.

Tony machnięciem ręki zamknął otwarty na ekranie telewizyjnym plik z morzem danych, po czym przełączył na jakąś akceptowalną stację. Wiadomości biznesowe. Wyciszył ją, zanim usłyszał cokolwiek o notowaniach Stark Industries. Na nic by mu się nie zdała niestrawność wywołana informacją, jak zwyżkują ich akcje po powrocie do produkcji broni.

Ale gdyby zdecydował się wprowadzić w życie zamysł wykupienia jego udziałów przez Obadiaha, czy nie tak wyglądałaby jego przyszłość? Na patrzeniu, jak firma rozrasta się coraz bardziej i bardziej poza zasięgiem jego rąk? Jasne, nie użyczałby jej swoich wybitnych zdolności do projektowania i wynalazków, więc kierowanie taktyką marketingową nie obciążałoby jego sumienia, ale cała jego spuścizna… czy naprawdę potrafiłby się od niej odciąć?

Odciąć się od rodzinnego interesu, zrzucić z siebie całą związaną z tym przeszłość, wszystkie obowiązki – i co dalej, odnaleźć swoją własną ścieżkę? Jasne, wciąż byłby Tonym Starkiem, miliarderem wynalazcą, rozpoznawalnym na całym świecie. Ale byłby też sobą. Żadnego dziedzictwa w postaci prochu strzelniczego i uranu, żadnych duchów minionych czasów dyszących mu na kark i szepczących o większych sukcesach, większych wojnach, wyższych żniwach śmierci. Mógł pozwolić, aby to wszystko obróciło się w proch, i sam kreować swoją przyszłość.

Ale czy nie oznaczałoby to, że ucieka przed swoją przeszłością? Oskarżył o to Lokiego. O wykręcanie się od odpowiedzialności za swoje błędy i uciekanie z podkulonym ogonem w stronę zieleńszej trawy i łatwiejszych wyborów. Czy wspinał się właśnie na wyżyny hipokryzji?

_Nie zmarnuj swojego życia._

_Oddaję je wam z powrotem._

Yinsen. Loki. Zbyt dobrzy dla niego, zbyt im zależało na jego wyborach. Mieli zbyt dużo wiary w jego pozszywane nieumiejętnie serce.

Tony poczuł z zaniepokojeniem, jak ciężar tego wyboru rozrasta mu się nieprzyjemnie pod żebrami. Wciąż się nad tym zastanawiał, kiedy Obadiah sam sobie otworzył drzwi do domu, wykrzykując huczne powitanie.

– Mam być w Waszyngtonie rano, więc stwierdziłem, że wpadnę, żeby nie powiedzieć tam nic niezgodnego z prawdą – oznajmił Obadiah, kładąc teczkę na stoliku do kawy. Jego wyblakłe niebieskie oczy błyszczały z rozbawieniem. – Proszę, powiedz mi, że przemyślałeś jeszcze raz ten głupi pomysł z wykupywaniem cię z firmy. Samo planowanie całej potrzebnej papierkowej roboty przyprawia mnie o ból głowy. Nie powiedziałeś Pepper, prawda?

– Czy ja ci wyglądam na szalonego? – odparł Tony, odprężając się trochę. – Wciąż to rozważam. Nie chcę zrobić kolejnej głupoty bez wcześniejszej konsultacji, jaką była tamta zwołana na szybko konferencja prasowa. Chyba że to na mnie skupi się większość uwagi już po.

– Zrobię sobie popcorn, kiedy się na to zdecydujesz – prychnął Obadiah ze śmiechem. – Bo to będzie niezłe widowisko. Poproszę też lekarza o silniejsze tabletki na nadciśnienie, tak na wszelki wypadek. – Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zauważył przewijającą się przez ekran telewizyjny listę notowań akcji, po czym się uśmiechnął. – To jest Tony Stark, którego znam, facet, który zawsze pilnuje swoich interesów. Mogę sobie nalać coś do picia? Mój kierowca ma płatne od godziny, nie będzie mu to przeszkadzało.

– Częstuj się.

Kiedy Obadiah zajął się zawartością barku z łatwością typową dla kogoś, kto od dawna wiedział, gdzie co stoi, Tony wyprostował się i zmienił kanał na jakiś filmowy. Leciało właśnie coś animowanego, z różą emanującą światłem. Uwagę Tony’ego odwróciła jednak szklanka, którą ktoś wciskał mu do ręki. Dżin i tonik, serio? Wziął ją automatycznie i spojrzał na Obadiaha z uniesioną brwią, kiedy ten rozsiadał się obok niego. Zapach przypomniał mu cele więzienne i Nataszę, która się w nich zamykała, żeby podumać nad swoim smutnym losem. Tony wziął odruchowo łyk, zastanawiając się, co Natasza robi w ciemnościach dzisiejszej nocy. Może Obie na nią wpadnie podczas swojej wycieczki w interesach.

– Widzę cię już drugi raz w tym tygodniu – wymknęło się Tony’emu. – Nie mów mi, że się martwisz.

– Wciąż znikasz nam spod nosa – padła zblazowana odpowiedź. – To źle robi interesom.

– Pierdolisz. – Obie parsknął śmiechem.

– Dobra, dobra. Dla mnie to też nie jest szczególnie przyjemne. – Stuknął szklanką o tą trzymaną przez Tony’ego z uniesionym kącikiem ust. – Po przeprawach z Howardem zrobiłem się całkiem niezły w zarządzaniu Starkami. Wziąłbym to do siebie, gdyby ktoś cię znowu świsnął.

– Cóż za wzruszająca troska – prychnął Tony. Obadiah uśmiechnął się tym swoim uśmiechem rekina biznesu.

– Znasz mnie, zawsze się przejmuję moimi inwestycjami.

Przeszywający dźwięk wbił się wprost do czaszki Tony’ego przez uszy, wstrząsający i chłodny zarazem. Jego ramiona zadrżały, a potem przestały się w ogóle poruszać, gdy zaczął powoli tracić czucie w kończynach. Obadiah pochylił się do przodu i wyjął mu szklankę z dłoni z pełną swobody łatwością. Mimo swojego ograniczonego zasięgu ruchu Tony dostrzegł błysk w jego niebieskich oczach.

Soniczne tłumiki?

Tony z desperacją próbował zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało, kiedy resztka kontroli nad jego ciałem znikła, jakby ktoś zdmuchnął świecę. Czuł tylko narastające przerażenie.

– To elegancki sposób, nawet jeśli nigdy nie trafił na rynek. Osobiście uważam, że to byłby doskonały dodatek do każdej kobiecej torebki, ale co ja tam wiem? Jestem tylko biznesmenem. – Obadiah roześmiał się. – Ale przynajmniej jestem w tym cholernie dobry. Bardzo mi przykro, Tony, naprawdę. Ta okazja jest po prostu zbyt dobra, żeby ją przepuścić. Widzisz, nikt nie wie, że wróciłeś. Nie no, jasne, jest Pepper i Rhodes, ale oni są świetni w ukrywaniu twoich tajemnic. Powinni byli więcej na tym zyskać w ostatecznym rozrachunku.

Tony nie mógł nawet mrugnąć. Nie mógł poruszyć głową ani otworzyć ust, ani wkurwić się, ani wrzasnąć z wściekłości na to, co właśnie słyszy. Obadiah… co niby robił Obadiah? Tony próbował nabrać powietrza do płuc, żeby kazać JARVISowi zacząć działać, ale udało mu się tylko cicho westchnąć. Nie mógł się ruszyć. _Jasne, że nie mógł się ruszyć_ , sam zaprojektował ten cholerny unieruchamiacz…

Kątem oka zauważył jakieś poruszenie, po czym usłyszał skrzypnięcie zawiasów, kiedy Obadiah pochylił się nad stolikiem i otworzył teczkę, wyciągając z niej okrągły przedmiot, którego Tony nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

– Naprawdę zbiłeś mnie z pantałyku tym transferem własności firmy – stwierdził Obadiah z zastanowieniem, przybliżając urządzenie do twarzy Tony’ego. Było dokładnie tego samego rozmiaru co… – Kusiło mnie, uwierz mi. Ale zabiegałem o nagrodę na tyle długo, że wiem, że dostanie kluczy do królestwa nie jest żadnym zwycięstwem, o nie. Prawdziwy zwycięzca to ten, który własnoręcznie zapewni sobie wygraną, choćby i miało dojść do wojny. A ja jestem zwycięzcą, Tony, tak samo jak i ty. Nie bierz tego do siebie, po prostu zbyt długo czekałem na ten dzień. Na firmę, na władzę, na ostatnie wielkie osiągnięcie Tony’ego Starka… – Obadiah przycisnął pusty w środku okrąg do metalu w klatce piersiowej Tony’ego. Syk zwalniającego się zabezpieczenia i odczepiającego się reaktora łukowego był wszystkim, co Tony potrafił w tej chwili usłyszeć. To i jeszcze ciche westchnienie satysfakcji, jakie wydał z siebie Obadiah, kiedy udało mu się wyciągnąć reaktor, a kabel przyczepiony do jego podstawy długo wystawał z klatki piersiowej Tony’ego, zanim wypadł z niej z mocnym trzaskiem zmiany ciśnienia.

Tony patrzył na reaktor opuszczający jego klatkę piersiową z płaczliwym przerażeniem, które zazwyczaj dotyczy tylko potworów chowających się pod łóżkiem, ciemnych szaf, zatęchłych jaskiń, gorących węgli i _Yinsen, Yinsen, potrzebuję pomocy…_

– Może i bym wykupił twoje udziały, gdyby udało nam się skonstruować drugi taki – przyznał Obadiah, obracając świecący jasno reaktor w palcach. Ta poświata odbijała się w jego oczach niezłomnych jak stal, chciwych i zimnych. – Pełnia wdzięku pod presją, cały ty, Tony. Nasze szczury laboratoryjne nie umiały nawet częściowo odtworzyć tego świecidełka. Dziękuję ci za to. Serio.

Dźwięk, który wydobył się z gardła Tony’ego, nie brzmiał ludzko. Był zwierzęcy, instynktowny. Obadiah zignorował go, wkładając reaktor łukowy razem z urządzeniem do usuwania go do walizki.

– Tak czy siak, mam spotkanie o ósmej, na które powinienem się zbierać. – Jego uśmiech był pełen ciepła. – Czy wydaje ci się, że powinienem założyć ten kaszmirowy płaszcz zimowy, który mi kupiłeś w prezencie kilka lat temu? Nie, nic mi nie mów. Prawda jest taka, że niepotrzebny mi żaden płaszcz, kiedy mam specjalny strój wprost stworzony na tę okazję. W oparciu o twoje schematy, jeśli mam być szczery. Nie mogę iść na spotkanie z lodowym potworem ubrany w cokolwiek poza najlepszymi ciuchami, nie sądzisz?

_Loki?_

Otwarta rana w klatce piersiowej Tony’ego powiększyła się dwukrotnie i nie widział już nic poza światłem. Zorientował się, że zaraz zemdleje, i spróbował ze wszystkich sił nabrać oddechu, ale szło mu to równie dobrze jak oddychanie przez zapchaną słomkę. I definitywnie nie wystarczyło, żeby zapobiec czemukolwiek. Prawie czuł, jak odłamek w jego sercu porzuca swój wcześniejszy bezruch, jak drapie narosłą wokół siebie tkankę bliznowatą i przebija się przez nią. Umrze tutaj, siedząc w swoim własnym domu, a _Obadiah Stane odebrał mu wszystko…_

– Tony? – zawołała Pepper z foyer.

Świat się na sekundę zatrzymał.

– Mam tego StarkPada, o którego prosił mnie JARVIS. Brzmiał przy tym nieco oschle, gdybyś chciał wiedzieć. Miał mi przesłać kilka przepisów, ale najwyraźniej odebrałeś mu dostęp do… och, Obadiah! – Pepper uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem, jakby nikt nigdy wcześniej nie przyłapał jej na prywatnej wymianie zdań z Tonym. – Widziałam ciężarówkę transportową na zewnątrz, ale nie wiedziałam, że to twoja. Przewozisz jakiś sprzęt?

– Coś z pewnością – zgodził się Obadiah, wyciągając zza pleców pistolet. Torebka Pepper ześlizgnęła jej się z ramienia, kiedy zastygła w miejscu w szoku, wpatrując się w lufę z nagłym, piorunującym zrozumieniem wszystkiego. – Dobry Boże, naprawdę _jesteś_ skuteczna. Robisz za mnie wszystko, zanim zdążę o tym w ogóle pomyśleć. Chodź, usiądź dla mnie obok Tony’ego. Jestem pewien, że będzie mu miło mieć towarzystwo w tych trudnych chwilach.

Oczy Pepper zrobiły się okrągłe jak filiżanki, kiedy spojrzała na wypalony w koszuli Tony’ego okrąg i pustkę pod nim. Zrobiła nagły krok do przodu, a potem zniknęła z jego ograniczonego pola widzenia.

_Pepper_ , nakazał jej w myślach, kiedy panika zaczęła szarpać mu wnętrzności. Nie zrób nic głupiego. Bądź _sprytna_.

I na całe szczęście usłyszał jej głos, zdławiony strachem i jednocześnie najodważniejszy ze wszystkich.

– JARVIS, jako administrator każę ci nadpisać poprzednie polecenia. Zapal światła.

– Ech, cholera – westchnął Obadiah i dwukrotnie wystrzelił gdzieś poza zasięgiem wzroku Tony’ego.

Po czym zapanowała cisza.

– _Aktywacja wysyłania nagrań z monitoringu w czasie rzeczywistym do SHIELD. Aktywacja sygnału SOS do wszystkich zaufanych punktów. Aktywacja zawiadomienia do lokalnej policji. Aktywacja domowego systemu ochrony. Aktywacja analizy głosowej. Aktywacja ekipy ratowniczej. Aktywacja serwerów VidCon Stark Industries i przesyłanie informacji do wszystkich posiadaczy akcji firmy oraz rady. Aktywacja…_ – Głos JARVISa dobiegał tak szybko, że słowa zbiegały się w brzęczenie pełnych wściekłości zadań wyliczanych jak wystrzały z broni. Wszystkie miały za zadanie ocalić ich i dowieść winy Obadiaha w każdy znany ludzkości sposób.

Obadiah tylko się roześmiał.

– Nic do was nie dociera, idioci. Firma może iść się walić, mój wzrok jest skierowany na prawdziwą nagrodę. – Podniósł aktówkę, a Tony obserwował, jak zmierza do drzwi z typowym dla siebie dobrym humorem. – Zanim ktokolwiek po mnie przyjdzie, będę po drugiej stronie tunelu czasoprzestrzennego, budując sobie fortecę nie do zdobycia, za którą rząd każdego państwa na całej planecie zapłaci krocie. Jeśli żeby to osiągnąć, będę musiał nastąpić na odcisk jakiemuś demonowi z dna piekieł, żaden problem. Prawda jest taka, że tylko władza się liczy, Tony, a ja zamierzam mieć całą możliwą.

Kilka kroków i wybuch śmiechu później Obadiah znikł. Zabrał ze sobą prezent od doktor Foster, co Tony uświadomił sobie z wstrząsem, którego nie był w stanie w pełni przetworzyć. Przecież stały oparte o ścianę przy drzwiach przez cały ten tydzień od jego powrotu. Obadiah miał jakiś superstrój, miał reaktor łukowy i miał też klucz do Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca.

A Pepper…

Tony wytężał wzrok, jak mógł, ale dostrzegał tylko cienką strużkę krwi sączącą się po wypastowanej podłodze. Krwi Pepper.

Gdzieś na zewnątrz zawył potężny silnik i oddalił się, znikając pod osłoną nocy.

To koniec, uzmysłowił sobie Tony, powoli poddając się na walce z bezruchem. Bez Pepper, bez Lokiego… niech ten odłamek go zabije, tak jak powinien był kilka miesięcy temu.

Wszystko mogło się już zakończyć.

I tak nic się już nie liczyło.

 

**Zamek Zlodowaciałego Serca**

Siedzący na wrotach Hescamar poczuł wyrwę w wymiarach, jakby ktoś zrobił ją w jego własnych kościach i skórze.

_Intruz._

Znajdująca się w lesie wataha wilków wzniosła ślepia ku niebu. Zapach był im znajomy. Wszystkie stworzenia z krwi Fenrira znały smród zdrady aż za dobrze.

Dookoła zimowego więzienia burza śnieżna zaczęła wyć jak sami poddani Hel.

A skryty głęboko w zamku Loki kucnął przy jabłku i nic nie obchodził go cały zewnętrzny świat.

Nie było tam nic, co by się dla niego liczyło.

 

**Asgard – Sala Tronowa**

Odyn uderzył Gungnirem o posadzkę. W powietrzu zatrzeszczało destrukcyjne światło, brzmiące jak strzelenie z bicza.

– Nadchodzi.

Frygga tylko zamknęła oczy.

– Wiara, mężu mój – powiedziała cicho, niewzruszonym głosem, choć usta jej drżały. – Wiara w Lokiego.

Odyn zapatrzył się przez oceany przestrzeni i światła, zbiegające się w jednym miejscu w mężczyznę uwięzionego w swoim ciele i wojowniczkę krwawiącą u jego stóp.

– Wiara i katalizator – stwierdził Odyn i podniósł się na nogi. Jego daleko widzące spojrzenie zatrzeszczało od wypełniającej go czystej białej magii. – Oszukiwaliście wszyscy jak do tej pory. Najwyższy czas, abym sam przyłożył do tego rękę. _Hugin! Munin!_ – Bliźniaczo podobne kruki wrzasnęły w swoich pętach, po czym uwolniły się z nich i zaczęły okrążać Wszechojca z wściekłym podnieceniem. – Zabierzcie śmiertelnika, ale tylko do tego, którego pragnie ujrzeć.

Kruki rozprostowały skrzydła w powietrzu i przedarły się przez samą przestrzeń, gdyż wreszcie otrzymały wolną rękę, aby przyspieszyć nastanie zmian. Stagnacja wymiaru zaczynała wreszcie się kończyć. Ich okrzyki w poszukiwaniu ofiary były straszliwe i pełne radości.

Frygga położyła miękko dłoń na ramieniu Odyna.

– A Thor?

– Thor by go ocalił – oznajmił ciężko. – Ale też Thor pogrążyłby go w tej samej sekundzie. To walka Lokiego. Hagalaz wreszcie wypełnia swoje znaczenie.

Bezsilni i pełni goryczy, z rękami związanymi przez własne obietnice, Frygga i Odyn mogli tylko wierzyć w asgardzkie serce lodowego olbrzyma – i w niepokonaną siłę woli śmiertelnika.

Klątwa musiała zostać złamana.

Po drugiej stronie wymiaru, na końcu błyszczącej radośnie drogi do gwiazd, Thor zwrócił się do milczącego strażnika.

– Co nadchodzi, Heimdallu?

Heimdall uśmiechnął się tylko.

– Zmiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poszukiwana: cheerleaderka
> 
> Wymagania:
> 
> \- szybki kontakt przez jakąś platformę internetową (fb/tumblr/snap/mail)  
> \- umiejętność czytania ze zrozumieniem  
> \- posiadanie opinii  
> \- umiejętność przekazania zaraźliwego entuzjazmu
> 
> Oferujemy:
> 
> \- głupie selfie tłumaczki z męczącego procesu twórczego  
> \- rozdziały przedpremierowe  
> \- przyjaźń na całe życie????
> 
> Osoby zainteresowane uprzejmie proszone są o zgłaszanie się pod adres mailowy: daga.przymus@gazeta.pl lub na tumblrze do użytkownika otemporaetmores. Wszystkie kandydatury dostaną informację zwrotną, bo nie jestem korpo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadster to typ nadwozia. Zagadki z zapałkami odnoszą się do typu zagadek, gdzie trzeba przesunąć jedną czy dwie zapałki, żeby uzyskać prawdziwe równanie. Więcej uwag nie pamiętam, serdecznie pozdrawiam z obfitującej w temperatury 32-33 stopnie Marsylii (mam wrażenie, że jestem cały czas pokryta cienką warstwą potu, fufufufufufufuj), gdzie robię zdjęcia tysiącami, żywię się serem i bagietkami, i gdzie mój czytnik zakończył żywot niestety. Buziaki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA w celu łatwiejszej odpowiedz na Wasze pytania o termin aktualizacji, powołałam do życia podstronę na moim tumblrze, gdzie znajduje się post odpowiadający na to dokładnie pytanie: otemporaetmores.tumblr.com/zlodowacia%C5%82e+serce (post będę ofc aktualizować zgodnie z moją najlepszą wiedzą). Z góry dziękuję za niepytanie o to więcej wobec tego i zaznaczam sobie prawo do nieodpowiadania na to pytanie więcej ;) 
> 
> Dziękuję wam za wszystkie komentarze i miłe słowa, serio znaczą dla mnie wiele (favy i followy znaczą bardzo niewiele, mój mózg przetwarza je od jakiegoś czasu jako zwykły spam na poczcie – miły i przyjemny spam, ale jednak tylko spam). Jestem wręcz zaskoczona, że nikt się nie oburzał, nikt nie narzekał, nikt nie pyszczył, no ale może po prostu nie ma mnie na odpowiednich buniowych grupach, żebym to zauważyła i tyle ;)   
> Rozdział baaaardzo długi, przetrwajcie przez niego mimo to!

Unieruchamiacz naprawdę był eleganckim pomysłem, przyznał w myślach Tony, kiedy odłamek czołgał się powoli w stronę jego serca.

Zapomniał, że go kiedykolwiek skonstruował, zapomniał, że został odrzucony jako opłacalne urządzenie do ochrony osobistej, bo mógł być zbyt łatwo użyty przeciwko właścicielowi. Żałował w tej chwili, że nie zwrócił uwagi na ten drobny szczegół.

Siedząc na kanapie, uwięziony we własnym ciele, kiedy Pepper wykrwawiała się na podłodze, Tony żałował wielu rzeczy.

Wiedział, że ratownicy medyczni przybędą za późno, aby go uratować. Jasne, będzie wciąż żywy, kiedy się pojawią, może nawet przetrwa kilka dni w szpitalu. Ale od samego początku wiedział, że jedyną rzeczą utrzymującą go przy życiu jest reaktor łukowy, który zaprojektował w jaskini.

A teraz miał go Obadiah i zamierzał go użyć do zabicia albo zniewolenia Lokiego, a do tego posiadał jeszcze zbroję, którą Tony praktycznie zbudował specjalnie dla niego. Obadiah napadnie na zamkowe więzienie, a Tony będzie dalej siedział tutaj, bezużyteczny i umierający, zamknięty w więzieniu, jakie sam sobie stworzył.

Próbował mrugnięciami wyostrzyć niewyraźne pole widzenia, gdy nagle poczuł, że poduszka obok niego się spłaszczyła. Zupełnie jakby ktoś się o nią opierał.

_Pepper_ , krzyknął, ale udało mu się wydać tylko słaby jęk. Gdzieś poza zasięgiem jego wzroku Pepper krzyknęła krótko z bólu.

Bólu – i wściekłości.

– Łysy, podstarzały, napuszony, chciwy, lizusowski, żrący kawior zdrajca – wychrypiała, podkreślając każde słowo jakimś ruchem u jego boku. Tony słyszał, jak jej szpilki drapią po podłodze. Chryste, pomyślał nagle, ten dupek strzelił do niej dwa razy, a mimo to ona próbuje stanąć na nogach.

Tony mógł tylko siedzieć w miejscu, ogarnięty podziwem, a Pepper Potts walczyła ze swoją raną. Ogarnięty podziwem i _skrajnym przerażeniem_. Próby wstania z pewnością tylko przyspieszały utratę krwi. Powinna się nie ruszać, uciskać ranę i z całą pewnością się nie podnosić …

Pepper krzyknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby i wreszcie pojawiła się w jego polu widzenia. Tony tylko się na nią gapił.

Przyciskała z całych sił dłoń do lewego ramienia, tuż pod obojczykiem. Jej ręka była cała śliska od krwi. Większość włosów wyśliznęła się jej z upięcia i kosmyki również miała brudne i mokre. Plama krwi rozmazała się w smugę na jej policzku. Wyglądałaby na ciężko ranną i bezbronną, gdyby nie oczy: błyszczały dzikim, pełnym wściekłości blaskiem, który jakimś cudem był uwypuklony przez ból widoczny w całej reszcie jej ciała.

– JARVIS – powiedziała ochryple, wpatrując się w dziurę w klatce piersiowej Tony’ego. – Muszę… Muszę dostać się do warsztatu.

– _To statystycznie nieprawdopodobne, że pani wróci, zanim wyczerpanie i utrata krwi sprawią, że straci pani przytomność._

– Po prostu otwórz te cholerne drzwi. – Trzymając się za ramię, jakby była to jedyna rzecz utrzymująca ją w pionie, Pepper zaczęła chwiejnie iść boso w kierunku schodów prowadzących do warsztatu. Krew kapała z palców zranionego ramienia.

Tony nabrał powietrza z westchnieniem. Nadal nie mógł poruszyć rękoma. Nie mógł poruszyć praktycznie niczym i co, u licha, zamierzała zrobić Pepper? Musiało minąć jeszcze przynajmniej dziesięć minut, zanim powróci mu czucie w kończynach i jaka taka zdolność ruchu, a Pepper chyba _postradała zmysły, cholera jasna_.

Nic nie mogło być na tyle istotne, pomyślał Tony tępo, patrząc, jak Pepper chwieje się lekko, schodząc w dół klatki schodowej do warsztatu. Nie wiedział, co tam zostawiła – ale cokolwiek by to nie było, musiało być na tyle ważne, że godziła się zostawić za sobą krwawe plamy na podłodze w czasie poszukiwań. Pepper potrzebowała pomocy i to szybko.

– _Proszę pana, ma pan w przybliżeniu piętnaście minut, zanim pańska aorta znajdzie się w krytycznym zagrożeniu_ – JARVIS brzmiał przepraszająco. – _Ratownicy i wsparcie medyczne są w drodze, czas oczekiwania nieznany. Nie ma nic, co znajdowałoby się w zasięgu moich funkcji, a co mogłoby panu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc._

– …okej, JARVIS – udało się Tony’emu wybełkotać. Zaczął z powrotem poruszać palcami. Powoli, ale jednak. – Zrobiłeś… wszystko. – Zorientował się, że mówi prawdę, i zdziwiło go to. Obchodziło go, że próbowali mu pomóc, nawet jeśli nie mogli za wiele. Było to sentymentalne podejście. Howard by go nie podzielał, Obadiah też nie. Nie, oni byli zwycięzcami. Tony był tylko mózgiem prawie każdej operacji, wiedzą i naczyniem, w którym Obadiah dostał wszystko, czego potrzebował, aby wygrać.

Obadiah pewnie odszukał resztki jego pierwszej zbroi po tym, jak Tony wydostał się z obozu Dziesięciu Pierścieni. Zbudował coś na ten wzór, korzystając z najlepszych materiałów, jakie Star Industries mogło dostarczyć. Wysłuchał opowieści Pepper i zobaczył w niej możliwość własnego zysku, po czym zamaskował ją jako zmartwienie stanem Tony’ego. A później musiał już tylko wyciągnąć reaktor łukowy z jego piersi i zabrać ze sobą wynalazek doktor Foster, żeby otworzyć przejście do Zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca.

Tony w życiu by tego nie przewidział.

Loki też nie.

To było niemal zabawne, jak każdy wysiłek włożony w to, żeby wydostać Tony’ego stąd czy stamtąd – z Afganistanu, ze Zlodowaciałego Serca, ze zbroi, z tunelu czasoprzestrzennego – prowadził do tego momentu. Ludzie byliby bezpieczniejsi i z pewnością lepiej by na tym wyszli, gdyby wyrwał sobie ten akumulator samochodowy i pozwolił na naturalne zakończenie biegu wydarzeń.

Cóż, zawsze lepiej późno niż wcale.

Tony próbował poruszyć stopami, kiedy Pepper z trudem wspięła się po schodach, pod bezwładnym ramieniem trzymając jakiś sześcienny pakunek. Zwisał z niego szary papier, wciąż trzymający się na taśmie klejącej. Oczy miała szkliste od wysiłku i bólu.

– Musisz – wysapała, upuszczając sześcian, który uderzył o podłogę. – Częściej sprawdzać pocztę.

Uklękła u jego stóp, zaczęła w czymś grzebać i zaklęła, puszczając ręką krwawiące ramię, żeby wyciągnąć coś, co brzdęknęło. Tony’emu udało się do połowy pochylić swoje niechętne do współpracy ciało, kiedy Pepper się wyprostowała, krzycząc z bólu. Świeża krew tworzyła powiększającą się plamę na jej żakiecie.

– Ostrożnie, Potts – wydusił Tony przez odrętwiałe wargi. A wtedy podniosła rzecz, którą wydłubywała z paczki, podtykając mu pod nos obudowę zabytku z jeszcze ciemniejszych dni.

– Czy to – wydyszała, trzymając w dłoni jego pierwszy reaktor łukowy. – Czy to będzie nadal działać?

Tony niemal się rozpłakał.

_Używano już różnych słów, aby mnie określić. „Nostalgiczny” nie jest jednym z nich._

Pepper zatrzymała go mimo to.

Do Tony’ego zaczynało docierać, że w sumie to nic o nich nie wie. O granicach, których woleli nie przekraczać, o jej sile. Reaktor był jak jasna latarnia morska, zimny, idealnie wypolerowany i _tuż obok_ , w pobrudzonych krwią rękach Pepper. Ile razy jeszcze miała go ocalić, zanim to wszystko się skończy?

– Tak jak… W czasie operacji, pamiętasz – powiedział i miał nadzieję, że uda jej się dostrzec uśmiech w jego oczach. – Połącz z… Podstawą. Na środku.

– Nie dotykaj ścian – wyszeptała Pepper, a po bladym policzku spłynęła jej wielka łza. – Wszystko będzie w porządku, Tony.

Tony nie wątpił w jej słowa nawet przez sekundę.

Poczuł gdzieś za mostkiem ten piękny moment, kiedy źródło mocy znowu zostało podłączone, nawet wyobraził sobie, że potrafi wyczuć, jak odłamek niechętnie wraca do swojej dawnej siedziby w jego klatce piersiowej, z dala od niezbędnych mu do życia organów. Pepper popchnęła reaktor z powrotem na jego miejsce, przekręcając go tak jak poprzednio. Łkała nad czymś, kiedy to robiła – może nad nim, może nad sobą. Może z powodu bólu. A może z powodu wszystkiego po trochu, całej tej gównianej sytuacji.

Tony złapał ją za rękę, gdy zaczęła się chwiać do tyłu, i pozwolił jej oprzeć głowę na jego nodze niczym na bardzo niewygodnej poduszce. Próbowała spowolnić krwawienie z ramienia. Nie był jej jeszcze w stanie pomóc, ale powoli się do tego zbliżał. Wyciągnie jej pocisk z rany i spróbuje ją wypalić własnymi cholernymi rękami, jeśli kupi jej tym więcej czasu.

– Wszystko będzie w porządku – wyszeptała Pepper. – Z tobą i ze mną. Potrzeba… czegoś więcej niż to. – Zamknęła oczy, a on zmusił swoje nieposłuszne ramiona do ruchu, kładąc rękę za jej dłonią, żeby zwiększyć nacisk na ranę postrzałową. Nie wyszło mu to za elegancko, ale na więcej na razie nie miał siły. Skrzywiła się z bólem, czyli była jeszcze przytomna, co z kolei dało mu nadzieję, że rzeczywiście z tego wyjdzie. Każda inna opcja była zbyt przerażająca, żeby się nad nią dłużej zastanawiać.

Tony miał wrażenie, że całe dekady minęły, zanim całkowicie odzyskał czucie, chociaż nie mogło minąć więcej niż dziesięć minut. Dziesięć minut wyobrażania sobie każdego możliwego rezultatu tego, że Obadiah Stane postanowił zagrozić Zlodowaciałemu Sercu.

Czy Loki wygrałby z nim w walce? Ile pocisków miała zbroja? A może doszliby do jakiegoś porozumienia? Loki pełen był tak ogromnej rozpaczy, kiedy Tony obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił zamek. Gdyby nagle pojawił się Obadiah i zaproponował mu wspólne rządzenie całym światem żelazną ręką…

Nie. Tony strząsnął z siebie tę myśl, zanim na poważnie zagnieździła się w jego umyśle. Nie było żadnej, cholera jasna, opcji, żeby zgodził się na coś takiego. Ludzie nie byli już w jego oczach robactwem. Ale pod wpływem Obiego… Obadiaha, może stałoby się to możliwe? Istniał przecież jakiś powód, dla którego ten facet stał się i _pozostał_ jednym z najbardziej wpływowych potentatów biznesowych w Ameryce.

Tony mógł za nim podążyć, mógł wsiąść w swój najszybszy samochód i w zawrotnym tempie dotrzeć do tego kanionu. Mógł się poruszać, był żywy, a Obadiah jeszcze nie wygrał. Ale ruszenie się gdziekolwiek, kiedy Pepper wciąż wykrwawiała mu się na rękach, nie wchodziło nawet w grę.

Zastanawiał się nad tym, czy powinien przenieść ją w jakieś wygodniejsze miejsce, czy też przyniosłoby to więcej szkody niż pożytku, gdy coś uderzyło z całą siłą w drzwi wejściowe. Podskoczył z zaskoczenia, przypadkiem cucąc Pepper. Otworzyła oczy z wrzaskiem bólu  i rozejrzała się dzikim spojrzeniem po pokoju, a coś ciężkiego znowu walnęło z impetem od strony foyer. Taran?

– _Proszę pana, nie dostrzegam żadnego znaku rozpoznawczego na ubraniach intruzów. Sugeruje to, że albo są świadomi naszego monitoringu, albo nie należą do żadnej organizacji. Cztery osoby przy drzwiach._ – JARVIS zawahał się. – _Ktoś próbuje również otworzyć drzwi balkonowe, ale znajduje się tuż poza zasięgiem moich czujników._

– SHIELD – wychrypiała Pepper. – Nikt poza nimi nie wie, gdzie są czujniki JARVISa.

– Cóż, to naprawdę dobry powód, aby wyrwać ze ścian system ochrony, podeptać, a potem wprowadzić w nim spore zmiany – mruknął Tony, prostując Pepper i wyślizgując się spod niej. Była na tyle lekka, że udało mu się przenieść ją do salonu bez krzyków bólu. Po szybkim spojrzeniu na jej ramię stwierdził, że zasychająca krew przykleiła koszulę do rany. Doszedł do wniosku, że próbowanie ją zdjąć mogłoby tylko zaszkodzić, bo zwiększyłoby krwawienie, więc zdecydował na razie tak ją zostawić. Powieki Pepper znowu opadały. Nie był to najlepszy ze znaków.

Może najwyższy czas, aby oficjalnie przedstawił się tym gościom z SHIELD. Nawet jeśli tylko po to, żeby Pepper dostała pomoc medyczną. Nie było niczego, co mógłby zrobić dla Lokiego – na tę chwilę.

– JARVIS, wpuść ich do środka.

Coś za nim kliknęło, zanim JARVIS zdążył chociażby wyrecytować niedbałe „tak jest, proszę pana”, i drzwi balkonowe otworzyły się na oścież. Zawiasy nawet nie skrzypnęły. Tony obrócił się, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim pierwszym agentem.

– Może jednak powinnam się była do ciebie wprowadzić – stwierdziła Natasza Romanow, zsuwając noktowizor i opierając go o czoło, żeby rzucić mu spojrzenie błyszczących zielonych oczu. – Potrzebujesz lepszych przyjaciół.

Tony zagapił się na nią akurat na tyle długo, żeby zacząć się zastanawiać, dlaczego ma na sobie czarny obcisły strój, a nie sukienkę z zasłon, ale Natasza nie czekała na niego, żeby ją dogonił, była już w ruchu. Przeszła przez salon i ukucnęła przy Pepper, żeby przyjrzeć się jej ranie.

– Wstępny raport zawierał informację o dwóch strzałach z broni, ale to, na co patrzę, wygląda bardziej na postrzał ramienia, który nie powinien stanowić zagrożenia dla życia. Nie krwawi mocno, ale bladość rannej sugeruje, że straciła już sporo krwi jak na taką ranę – oznajmiła Natasza, wyglądając przy tym, jakby mówiła w przestrzeń. Po czym Tony zauważył komunikator wystający nieco z jej ucha. – Zdecydowanie ma złamany obojczyk. Zwichnięte ramię. Nie widzę śladu Stane’a. Mam Starka w zasięgu wzroku.

W tej samej chwili, w której Tony zorientował się, że walenie do drzwi ustało, zrozumiał wszystko.

– Pracujesz dla SHIELD – powiedział powoli, niepewny, dlaczego czuje się zdradzony. – Nie minął tydzień, a ty już wkradłaś się im do łask? Teraz wyskakujesz z helikopterów i zjeżdżasz tyrolką na mój balkon?

Natasza nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego oderwała kawałek bluzki Pepper z dołu i zrolowała go, po czym przycisnęła do rany. Pepper znowu otworzyła oczy, zmęczona, ale z czujnością przyjrzała się Romanow.

– Znam cię – wymamrotała, zaskakując tym ich oboje. – Piękna dla bestii, chyba tak się przedstawiłaś? To byłaś ty?

– Myliłam się już w innych kwestiach – odparła Natasza i chociaż jej spojrzenie było skoncentrowane na bandażach, usta drgnęły lekko w uśmiechu. – Witaj ponownie, nowa. Dałaś się postrzelić.

– Dałam – zgodziła się Pepper, znowu zamykając oczy. – A teraz on poszedł spotkać bestię. Myślisz, że go zabije?

– Kto kogo? – wyszeptała Natasza z szeroko otwartymi w szoku oczami. Ale Pepper nie miała już sił na dalszą rozmowę; straciła przytomność i nie mogła im odpowiedzieć na żadne pytania.

Natasza opatrzyła ramię Pepper czymś, co wyglądało jak jakiś rodzaj taktycznej taśmy klejącej, po czym podniosła się i wyprostowała. Agenci zaczęli niemalże wlewać się do środka z wyciągniętą bronią, skierowaną nisko, jakby nie wierzyli, że ich nowy narybek czegoś nie przeoczył. Tony z pewnością nie przeoczył tego, jak zacisnęła usta, patrząc na nich.

– Jestem tutaj, bo znasz mnie, więc łatwiej im zaufasz – powiedziała mu cicho Natasza. – Clint jest poza moim zasięgiem, trenuje w tajnej miejscówce. Nie wolno mi się z nim spotkać, dopóki nie sprawdzą, co potrafi. Ale wszystko u niego w porządku, Tony. Może nawet znalazł swoje powołanie. Ja z kolei… dostosowuję się. Agresywnie.

– Czego chce SHIELD?

– Ciebie. Szefa. Zlodowaciałego Serca. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ciężko stwierdzić.

– Prawdę mówiąc – powiedział wyraźnie męski głos. – Obecnie bylibyśmy zadowoleni z Obadiaha Stane’a w areszcie. – Mężczyzna w średnim wieku w garniturze podszedł do Tony’ego z ręką wyciągniętą w powitaniu. Całym sobą utożsamiał stereotyp agenta federalnego, od błyszczących butów do lekko uśmiechniętej twarzy pokerzysty. – Agent Phil Coulson. Współpracuję z panną Potts od pańskiego powrotu z Afganistanu. Z całą pewnością ma pan opanowane sposoby na uniknięcie wykrycia… i na znajdowanie kłopotów. – Jego spojrzenie ześliznęło się do dziury wypalonej w białej koszuli Tony’ego, przez którą widać było nieelegancko wygięte fragmenty reaktora łukowego. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o niechwalenie się tym osiągnięciem całemu światu. Z drugiej strony Obadiah tak czy siak zamierzał ogłosić to jeszcze donośniej. Tony nawet nie próbował się zasłonić.

– Musisz wysłać swoich ludzi do Kanionu Przesilenia – oznajmił Tony, patrząc na dwie osoby wnoszące nosze do salonu. Ratownicy wreszcie przyjechali. Dobrze. – Obadiah zamierza…

– Już są na miejscu – przerwał mu gładko Coulson, a uśmiech nieco ześliznął mu się z twarzy. – Naliczyliśmy cztery identyczne urządzenia w miejscu, w którym pan wcześniej zaginął, ale pańskiego partnera biznesowego nie ma w zasięgu wzroku. Odczyty wskazują na jakieś zmiany w składzie cząsteczek w okolicy, ale urządzenia się przepaliły. – Podszedł jeszcze o krok, rzucając dyskretne spojrzenie na pozostałych agentów. – Panie Stark, czy jest jakiś inny sposób na dostanie się do tego… Zlodowaciałego Serca?

Tony niemal go nie usłyszał. Pręty do stworzenia tunelu czasoprzestrzennego się przepaliły. Ze wszystkich bezużytecznych, łatwo psujących się wynalazków o ograniczonej przydatności…

A teraz Obadiah był zamknięty w środku z Lokim. A może Loki był zamknięty z Obadiahem? Miesiąc wciąż dzielił ich od końca klątwy. Za długo. Za długo, żeby czekać na zobaczenie tego, co Obadiah zrobi. Czy Loki w ogóle zorientowałby się, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie? Czy przejąłby się tym?

– Gdyby istniał inny sposób na dostanie się do środka, już bym tam był – Tony usłyszał własne słowa. Miał wrażenie, że nie może się na niczym skoncentrować. Obrócił się do Nataszy, której kręcące się rude włosy i znajoma zmarszczka na czole pomogły mu wrócić na chwilę do rzeczywistości. – Obadiah chce zabić szefa i zmienić Zlodowaciałe Serce w jakąś pojawiającą się i znikającą warownię, z której mógłby zaatakować, nie przekraczając granic żadnego państwa gdziekolwiek na świecie. Dodatkowo chce zatrudnić szefa. Albo go zabić. Wydaje mi się, że sam jeszcze nie wie.

Na twarzy Nataszy pojawiło się zaskoczenie, ale sekundę później Tony mógł obserwować, jak jej umysł próbuje przepracować problem, generując możliwe scenariusze i prawdopodobieństwa.

– Gdyby udało mu się jakoś zmanipulować drogi wychodzące z zamku, jasne, ale nikt nie wie, jak to zrobić. A za cztery tygodnie…

– I tak wszystko zniknie – Tony zakończył jej myśl. – Wiem. Wiem. Ale chciał się tam dostać w ochronnej zbroi zasilanej moim ulepszonym reaktorem łukowym. To oznacza ciężką artylerię, Romanow. Mnóstwo artylerii. To cholerstwo mogłoby zasilać Nowy Jork przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Będzie mógł używać tej zbroi całymi dniami.

– A szef nie lubi gości nawet, jeśli jest w dobrym nastroju – stwierdziła Natasza, uświadamiając sobie sytuację. Co gorsza, wyglądała na nieco zmartwioną. – Tony, widzieliśmy go zranionego. Nie jest nieśmiertelny i nie słucha niczyich rozkazów. Stane może go zabić w samoobronie.

– I nie możemy zrobić nic, _do cholery jasnej_ , żeby mu pomóc. – Tony zaklął zjadliwie i przesunął ręką przez już i tak sterczące we wszystkich kierunkach włosy, starając się znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź. Natasza tylko usiadła na oparciu kanapy i zdjęła noktowizor z głowy, po czym rzuciła go na skórzaną poduszkę.

– W porządku – stwierdził spokojnie Coulson, oceniając ich oboje spojrzeniem. –  W takim razie zajmiemy się najpierw tym, z czym możemy sobie na tę chwilę poradzić. Moi ludzie przetransportują pannę Potts do najbliższego szpitala i będą jej pilnować. Nie ma niczego, co sugerowałoby, że Stane nie miał pomocników, więc prawdopodobnie czekają gdzieś na zewnątrz i pilnie nasłuchują. Zaczniemy od wyłuskania kilku z nich, potem rozpoczniemy przesłuchania. – Spojrzał na Tony’ego, a potem na Nataszę. – Romanow, gdybyś zechciała eskortować Starka z powrotem do naszej obecnej bazy terenowej, to na miejscu przedstawimy pełne sprawozdanie i obecny plan działań.

– _Proszę pana, chciałbym zasugerować skan diagnostyczny, zanim ruszy pan w drogę_ – oznajmił nagle JARVIS, zaskakując tym agentów do tego stopnia, że trzech z nich skierowało broń na głośniki zamontowane w suficie. Nawet Natasza zmrużyła oczy. – _Gdyby był pan łaskawy zejść do warsztatu, ocenię parametry obecnego urządzenia._

– Mamy w bazie uzdolnionych techników i personel medyczny – oznajmił cierpliwie Coulson Tony’emu. – Nasz harmonogram jest napięty, a sam dyrektor chciałby cię poznać. Powiedz komputerowi, że może to zrobić kiedy indziej.

Tony nie zdążył nawet powiedzieć słowa, zanim JARVIS przejął sprawę w swoje własne elektroniczne ręce.

– _Proszę mi wybaczyć, Agencie Coulson, ale jak do tej pory pan i pańscy agenci byliście tylko zawsze spóźnieni, niedyskretni, kiepsko ubrani i nadmiernie skłonni do niszczenia własności prywatnej. Jako że jest pan dosyć zajęty byciem tajemniczym i bardzo ważnym, proszę pozwolić mi na udzielenie pomocy panu Starkowi. Nie powinno to zająć więcej niż kilka minut._

– To garnitur od Armaniego – stwierdził z lekkim niezadowoleniem Coulson, poprawiając mankiety. – Specjalnie dopasowany, aby ukryć mój pistolet. Cóż, pistolety, bo wydajesz się lubić szczegóły. Układa się też bardzo dobrze na ośmiocalowym nożu myśliwskim, który mam schowany na plecach.

– _Nie sądzę, aby to wyposażenie było standardowym dla agentów SHIELD. Czy wszyscy wasi pracownicy łamią zasady ubioru w imię własnej próżności?_

W tym momencie Coulsona zdradził delikatny uśmiech. Rzucił Tony’emu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

– Do dziś dnia nie wierzyłem, że zaawansowane AI będzie w stanie mnie obrazić – powiedział tylko. – Stark, pozostaniemy na pozycjach przez piętnaście minut. Po upływie tego czasu sami cię stąd wyciągniemy.

Tony przytaknął, ale zastanawiał się, dlaczego JARVIS nalegał na sprawdzenie jego stanu zdrowia. Obaj wiedzieli przecież, że tylko niecały jeden procent mocy reaktora był potrzebny do tego, żeby zasilić magnes w klatce piersiowej.  Nie wspominając o tym, że JARVIS miał w zamyśle używać swojej ograniczonej autonomii jedynie do przekomarzania się z nim i sarkastycznych uwag. Z drugiej strony JARVIS _rzeczywiście_ przejął się na tyle, żeby zhakować cały świat, szukając go. Skan diagnostyczny był czymś zdecydowanie mniejszym.

– Pójdę z tobą – zaproponowała Natasza, kiedy Tony się obrócił. Coulson zmarszczył brwi.

– Romanow, wydaje mi się…

– Plany tego domu wyraźnie zaznaczają, że warsztat stanowi część garażu. Nie chcielibyśmy przecież, żeby uciekł tylko dlatego, że ma pan problem z zaufaniem mi. Poza tym – dodała Natasza, rzucając Tony’emu krótkie spojrzenie. – Zdaniem wszystkich jak dotąd psychologów częsty kontakt z ludźmi, z którymi udało mi się nawiązać więź emocjonalną, dobrze mi robi. A SHIELDowi robi bardzo dobrze to, że przy okazji jeden z nich jest potężnym Amerykaninem powiązanym z produkcją broni. Mam rację?

Coulson westchnął długo i ciężko.

– Proszę, przestań z łaski swojej szpiegować w naszej wewnętrznej sieci. Masz dziesięć minut. – Zniecierpliwionym ruchem ręki kazał im znikać.

Tony złapał Nataszę za rękę i pociągnął za sobą wprost do wijących się w dół schodów, śmiesznie zadowolony z jej towarzystwa. Powinien był się domyślić, że nawet poza Zlodowaciałym Sercem będzie tak niebezpieczna, a jej język tak ostry jak potłuczone szkło. Milczała, idąc pospiesznie u jego boku, i wyglądała przy tym na tak samo jak on zdesperowaną, żeby wyrwać się garniturom i wścibskim spojrzeniom. Kiedy szklane drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym sykiem zmiany ciśnienia, Tony zorientował się, że przez cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech.

Stojąca w półcieniu warsztatu Natasza spojrzała na niego, a w jej oczach odbijały się cienie i tajemnice.

Tony nie wiedział, które z nich pierwsze się poruszyło, ale w jednej chwili stali obok siebie, a w następnej przytulał ją do siebie ciasno, z twarzą w jej ciemnorudych włosach. Ona z kolei ściskała go z całych sił, oddychając płytko i niemal pospiesznie z ustami przy jego szyi.

– Pachniesz nie tak – mruknęła. – _Wyglądasz_ nie tak.

– Ty też. Czarny nie jest twoim kolorem.

– Czarny nie jest w ogóle kolorem.

– Nie poprawiaj mnie. Jestem w trakcie traumatycznej nocy. – Bardziej poczuł, niż usłyszał jej krótki śmiech. – _Boże_ , dobrze cię widzieć. Zaczynałem już świrować.

– Jak my wszyscy. To był gówniany tydzień. – Odsunęła się i podniosła wzrok na jego twarz z krzywym uśmiechem. – Chociaż Clint czuje się na wolności jak ryba w wodzie. SHIELD niemal zaczęło bić pianę z pyska, kiedy im pokazał swoje zdolności strzeleckie. Nie mogą się nim nacieszyć.

– A tobą?

– Mnie nienawidzą. – Odwróciła wzrok. – Ostatecznie nikt nie lubi zdrajców. Ale radzę sobie. Dyrektor, Fury, dał mi szansę, żeby się wykazać. Będą mnie pilnować jak jasna cholera, póki nie przekonają się, że nie jestem podwójną agentką, a to nie jest jakieś oszustwo, które przygotowywałam przez ostatnie trzy lata. Tak jakby ktokolwiek był w stanie po prostu wymyślić sobie Zlodowaciałe Serce.

– Wydaje mi się, że ucieczka Obadiaha ich przekonała, że istnieje naprawdę – stwierdził Tony, czując, jak ciepło tego powitania z niego spływa. – Teraz udało mu się dostać do środka i serio nie wiem, co mam zrobić. – Zastanowił się nieobecnie, czy tak właśnie Pepper czuła się cały czas, kiedy był zaginiony.

– Poza tym szef nas wypuścił – przypomniała mu. – Kazał nam się wynosić. Czy bylibyśmy w stanie wrócić, gdyby istniał sposób? Jego słowo jest tam prawem.

– Obadiahowi udało się włamać, nie?

– Jesteś pewien? Jaką mamy w ogóle gwarancję, że te patyki posłały go do zamku? – Odsunęła się od niego i rozłożyła ręce. – Równie dobrze może dusić się w przestrzeni kosmicznej albo na dnie oceanu.

– Tylko w najlepszym z możliwych scenariuszy. Ale nie zamierzam na to liczyć. Równie dobrze możemy założyć, że udało mu się wejść do środka i niedługo zobaczy Lokiego po raz pierwszy, po czym zrobi w nim wielką dziurę przy pomocy swojego arsenału. – Natasza skrzywiła się, patrząc na jego wyraz twarzy, ale nie próbowała go uspokajać. – Dwie godziny temu Obadiah był moim najstarszym przyjacielem. Teraz… Uważam, że nie ma czegoś takiego, czego by nie zrobił. Nie po tym, jak strzelił do Pepper.

Tony skierował się do swojego stanowiska roboczego, machnięciem ręki przywołując do życia szereg ekranów. Dzięki temu miał coś do zrobienia, jakieś miejsce, na które mógł patrzeć, zamiast na ponurą twarz Nataszy. Żadne z nich nie było typem osoby liczącej na łut szczęścia, ale chociaż Tony wiedział, że nigdy by mu nie przedstawiła polukrowanej wersji wydarzeń, to prawie chciał, żeby spróbowała. W tym momencie Clint rzuciłby optymistyczną uwagę, oburzyłby się na beznadzieję sytuacji i próbował z nią walczyć. Podniósłby ich morale. Ale Clinta z nimi nie było, a w oczach Nataszy Tony dostrzegał tylko odbicie własnej rozpaczy.

Usłyszał raczej niż zobaczył, że okrąża stół, żeby do niego podejść, obserwując dane z satelity nakierowanego na Kanion Przemienienia w powiększeniu. Było za ciemno, żeby dostrzec cokolwiek poza koronami drzew, światłami paru reflektorów i kilkoma czarnymi SUVami zaparkowanymi przy ulicy. SHIELD. Pozwolił rękom opaść bezwładnie na klawiaturę, gdzie ostrożna dłoń objęła go w nadgarstku i ścisnęła pocieszająco. Miała zimne palce.

– Muszę się tam dostać, Natasza.

– Wiem.

– To wszystko moja wina. Muszę go uratować. – Przełknął ślinę, mimo że coś ściskało go w gardle. Smakowało jak poczucie winy. – I nie mogę.

– _Proszę pana, jeśli mogę się wtrącić_ – odezwał się cicho JARVIS. – _Nie chciałem denerwować naszych gości, ale obawiam się, że ktoś poza nimi chciałby się z panem zobaczyć_. – Światło nad ich głowami zapaliło się, oświetlając żółte płomienie na karoserii roadstera i szkarłatną tapicerkę.

Dwa kruki siedziały na jego przedniej szybie, a ich pazury przebiły się przez nią bez problemu. Ich ślepia błyszczały jak złote monety, kiedy się tak w niego wpatrywały.

Natasza zesztywniała. W tej samej chwili Tony’ego nawiedziła niespodziewana myśl: żaden z nich nie był jego krukiem.

– _Przybyły tu przez ukierunkowany tunel czasoprzestrzenny_ – oznajmił niemalże sucho JARVIS. – _Znaki na ich szponach nie odpowiadają niczemu, co byłbym w stanie znaleźć w całej mojej bazie lingwistycznej._

– Niech zgadnę: to jedna z tych starych zagadek z zapałkami? – Tony niemal nie usłyszał swoich słów. Podszedł do bliźniaczo podobnych ptaków. Wlepiały w niego ślepia, jakby był ich następną ofiarą, ale nie poruszyły się, dopóki nie stanął pomiędzy przednimi światłami samochodu.

Powoli rozłożyły skrzydła o dość przerażającej rozpiętości jak na parę kruków. Sięgały wysoko, a ich lśniąca czerń odbijała światło. I wtedy przemówiły:

– Kogo śmiertelnik pragnie ujrzeć? – zapytał jeden. 

– Zabierzemy cię tam – dodał drugi.

Tony’emu zaschło w gardle. To było coś o wiele bardziej znaczącego niż zwykłe „nigdy więcej”. Stojąca za nim Natasza ostrożnie wyjęła swój pistolet. Pomachał do niej tylko.

– Wydaje mi się, że są częścią Zlodowaciałego Serca – powiedział. – Spotkałem już jednego takiego. Nigdy go nie widziałaś?

– Niczego poza wilkami – odparła Natasza nieufnie. Podeszła do niego i stanęła twarzą w twarz z ptakami. – Dlaczego mielibyście nam pomóc? Klątwa ma swoje zasady.

– Pomóc śmiertelnikowi, nie tobie – zakrakał pierwszy z kruków.

– Nakazał nam ten, który rzucił klątwę. – Szkło zabrzęczało melodyjnie, kiedy drugi z nich zacisnął mocniej swoje pazury. Cienkie pęknięcia rozprzestrzeniły się po szybie jak pajęczyna. Tony odniósł silne wrażenie, że ci dwaj się nie wydurniają.

– Kogo śmiertelnik pragnie ujrzeć?

– Czas ucieka – dodał drugi i dostał za to od pierwszego złośliwie z dzioba. – Zostaw mnie! Tyle już wie. _Wszyscy_ tyle już wiedzą.

Serce Tony’ego zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej. Natasza zabezpieczyła z powrotem pistolet i zaczęła się cofać ze spojrzeniem wbitym w drzwi. Bez wątpienia zamierzała ich bronić. Najwyraźniej obu im przemknęła przez głowę ta sama myśl.

– Będą potrzebowali czegoś więcej niż tarana, żeby się tutaj dostać, Nat – oznajmił Tony, rozważając naraz trzy albo i cztery rzeczy. – Tych drzwi nie otworzy nic poza bazooką, a jakikolwiek wybuch czy pocisk odpalony na schodach zabiłby strzelającego. – Podszedł do swojego stanowiska, zrzucił z niego narzędzia i części, na których eksperymentował, żeby zrobić więcej miejsca dla czegoś, czego w sumie jeszcze nie przetestował dokładnie, co dopiero mówić o użyciu w walce czy symulacji.

– Co to jest, do cholery? – zapytała stojąca po drugiej stronie warsztatu Natasza. – Jakiś nowy sprzęt?

– Stary sprzęt – poprawił ją Tony, podłączając zasilanie do reaktora łukowego i krzywiąc się przy tym. – Z ulepszeniami. Nie zdążyłem zrobić za dużo, zanim trafiłem do Zlodowaciałego Serca, ale ta wersja zbroi miała zmienić świat. – Tony próbował zamontować rękawicę na swoim przedramieniu, szybko przebierając palcami. Repulsor na dłoni zawył posłusznie, po czym zgasł.

– Jeszcze będziesz miał na to czas – powiedziała Natasza ponuro. Zerknęła na schody i zaklęła. – Ale ja mogę nie mieć. Nadchodzą.

– Nie dostaną się do środka.

– Nie o to chodzi, Tony. Zobaczą, jak daję ci uciec. – Garnitury napływały z góry jak jakaś lawina; naliczył osiem, no, może dziesięć. Coulson wrzeszczał coś do swojego nadgarstka. Natasza skrzywiła się i wyjęła komunikator z ucha.

– Zabić ich – odezwał się pierwszy kruk. Z jakiegoś względu rozśmieszyło to Nataszę na tyle, że się roześmiała.

– Potrzebuję ich. Przy odrobinie szczęścia dadzą mi wyjaśnić, zanim mnie zabiją.

Drugi z kruków zaczął dziwnie wyginać łeb.

– Nie rób tego – ostrzegł pierwszy.

– Chrońcie dziewięciu wymiarów – powiedział jego kompan, wciąż wyginając łeb. Z jego dzioba promieniowało złote światło. – Trzy lata dla niej. Trzy sekundy dla nas. _Musimy_ się zmienić.

Kruk otworzył szeroko dziób, wyciągnął pazury ze szkła szyby i obrócił się, mocno uderzając skrzydłami w stronę ściany szkła oddzielającej ich od agentów SHIELD. Tony patrzył z niedowierzeniem, jak cała – trzykrotnie wzmocnione szkło kuloodporne – rozprysła się na kawałki wielkości otoczaków.

Coulson poświęcił temu zaledwie jedno spojrzenie. Jego ludzie pobiegli do przodu z wyciągniętą bronią – skierowaną na Nataszę.

Nie Tony’ego. Nie kruki.

Tylko na nią.

Kruk ponownie rozprostował skrzydła, ale tym razem jego pióra przyozdobione były złotem. Jedno machnięcie nimi i pełen zaskoczenia wrzask później każdy agent w pomieszczeniu został pochłonięty przez złote światło, po czym zniknął. Każdy poza Coulsonem, którego twarz poszarzała nagle. Wyciągnął broń, ale wyglądało na to, że zapomniał, iż ciągle trzyma ją w rękach.

– Ci, którzy powrócili, są pod naszą opieką – oznajmił drugi z kruków, a jego głos grzmiał niczym grzmot. – Pod _jego_ opieką. Przekaż to swoim żołnierzom, kiedy powrócą z krainy południowego lodu.

Tia, pomyślał Tony, te kruki serio nie przyszły tu dla zabawy. Rozprostował i zgiął palce ponownie palce ukryte pod niewykończoną rękawicą zbroi, i poczuł, jak moc z jego reaktora łukowego do niej spływa. Obrócił się w stronę pierwszego kruka. Ten przekręcił łeb i spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

– Zabierz mnie z powrotem do Zlodowaciałego Serca.

Kruk rozprostował skrzydła. Każde z jego piór miało na sobie złote żyłki, które promieniowały blaskiem w półcieniu warsztatu. Tony zdążył jeszcze spojrzeć na Nataszę i zobaczyć, jak kiwa głową z determinacją.

– Najwyższa pora, abyśmy zapłacili, co jesteśmy winni.

Tony był pewien, że miał w zanadrzu jakąś odpowiedź, ale gdy tylko ptaszysko uderzyło skrzydłami w jego stronę, warsztat rozpłynął się w fali złotego światła.

Gwiazdy przesuwały się przed jego oczami; więcej konstelacji, niż mógł zliczyć czy kiedykolwiek nauczył się rozpoznawać, przepłynęło wokół niego w strumieniu bieli, czerni i fioletu. Miał wrażenie, że nic nie waży i jest kompletnie niczym przez te kilka zaledwie sekund – a potem jego stopy z szarpnięciem opadły na coś zdecydowanie twardego.

Ziemia.

I to nie byle jaka ziemia, jak zorientował się, kiedy poczuł podmuch zimnego powietrza. Ziemia pokryta śniegiem.

Wrócił. I… był zupełnie sam.

To nieistotne, powtarzał sobie Tony, podejmując mozolny marsz przez śnieg. Czuł zapach igieł sosnowych oraz czystego, rześkiego chłodu zimy. Co takiego powiedział Loki? Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Zlodowaciałego Serca czy coś w tym stylu. Musiał tylko iść dostatecznie długo przed siebie, a dotrze do zamku. Przy odrobinie szczęścia wilki nie znajdą go na tyle szybko, żeby go zjeść, zanim to się stanie.

Tony przedzierał się długie minuty, nie słysząc nic poza odgłosami nocy. Ciche podmuchy wiatru, szelest gałęzi uginających się pod ciężarem śniegu. Ale żadnych zwierząt. Żadnego wycia. Zaczynał już czuć ulgę, kiedy potknął się o pierwsze zwłoki.

– Co za skurwysyn – zaklął Tony, klękając, żeby sprawdzić, czy wilk może jednak jeszcze żyje. Nie miało to sensu, z czego zdawał sobie sprawę; ciało miał podziurawione kulami od pyska do ogona. Przestał krwawić już dawno temu. Szkarłatne lepkie niby-kryształy zastygły w jego sierści.

Do Tony’ego dotarło, że jest mu żal tego cholernego wilka. Jasne, terroryzowały go i to więcej niż raz, ale wizja Obadiaha, który wkracza na ten teren nieproszony, strzela sobie do nich, a potem po prostu idzie dalej…

 Tony odchrząknął, wstał i przyspieszył tempo marszu. Objął się ramionami i pomyślał, że trzeba było wziąć ze sobą jakąś kurtkę. Ale chociaż zimno kąsało go i przebijało się przez odsłoniętą skórę jak sztylety, cieszył się z tego bólu. To cholerne miejsce było dla niego jak dom.

Tony naliczył jeszcze cztery martwe wilki na szerokiej drodze, zanim kruk opadł łagodnie z nieba i usiadł na jego ramieniu.

– Automat przedarł się przez wrota Zlodowaciałego Serca i więcej jak dziesięć minut minęło od tego czasu – zakrakał, poprawiając piórka. – Książę go nie znajdzie, ale to znajdzie jego.

– Więc zrób mi portal ze skrótem do zamku – burknął Tony, zrzucając ptaszysko ze swojego ramienia. – Twoi kumple przetransportowali mnie aż tutaj, nie możesz przenieść mnie do celu?

– Hescamar nie ma kumpli. – Kruk wyglądał na urażonego. Tony zapamiętał jego imię na przyszłość, tak na wszelki wypadek. – Chyba że mówisz o braciach? Nastał zaiste ciężki czas, jeśli ci głupcy się sami w to wplątali.

– Powiedzieli, że robią to na „jego” prośbę. O kogokolwiek by im nie chodziło, zakładam, że nie Lokiego mieli na myśli.

Zanim kruk, Hescamar, zdążył otworzyć dziób, olbrzymi wilk wszedł na polanę i stanął przed Tonym, a jego szaro-biała sierść niemal błyszczała w świetle księżyca.

Gdyby Tony nie wiedział, co stało się z poprzednim basiorem, tym, który próbował wejść na teren zamku, powiedziałby, że to niemal jego lustrzane odbicie; ale tamten zmarł na jego oczach, a potem na boku pojawił mu się trójdzielny znak przypominający węzeł.

Ślepia wilka rozbłysły na złoto, ale nie patrzył na Tony’ego, tylko na kruka. Hescamar zakrakał i poderwał się do lotu.

– Wsiadaj – warknął wilk, a jego głos brzmiał jak wściekły basowy furkot. Bo jasne, wilki nagle potrafiły mówić i wciąż nie była to najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaka go spotkała tej nocy. – Ten postrzeleniec może ci tylko wskazać drogę. Ja mogę cię przemieścić.

– Zaufam ci, ale tylko dlatego, że zamarzam na śmierć – oznajmił Tony, szczękając zębami, i przerzucił nogę przez grzbiet wilka. Basior był rozmiaru co najwyżej wyrośniętego kucyka, ale jego kręgosłup wydawał się twardy jak stal. – Wydawało mi się, że to ty możesz tylko wskazać drogę.

– Czary Zlodowaciałego Serca buntują się, od kiedy przybył intruz. Dały mi tej nocy taką wolność, jakiej wcześniej nie było dane mi zaznać.

– I korzystasz z niej, żeby pomóc mi ocalić Lokiego? – zapytał Tony z naciskiem, łapiąc dłońmi za futro i pochylając się nisko nad grzbietem bestii, gdy ta zaczęła sadzić susy przez śnieg. – Wydawało mi się, że najbardziej na świecie chcesz go zabić.

– Nigdy – warknął basior. Pojawiły się dwa kolejne wilki, towarzysze w pościgu, po jedynym z każdej jego strony. Wyglądało to, jakby oskrzydlały go dla ochrony. – Korzystamy z wolności, jaką nam dano. Niemniej ja… ja go pamiętam. I ciebie. Uwolnienie Lokiego może kiedyś oznaczać i moje wyzwolenie z łańcuchów.

Przez kilka długich chwil Tony tylko trzymał się z całych sił, przyciskając czoło do łba wielkiego wilka. Uda go bolały od zaciskania ich wokół wąskiej klatki piersiowej, a ręce od kurczowego ściskania grubej sierści. Rękawica wbijała mu się w palce, brzegi metalowych części były lodowato zimne i pokryte skorupą śniegu. Tony zastanowił się pobieżnie nad tym, czy kiedyś przetestował wytrzymałość rękawicy na zimno.

Ostatecznie na horyzoncie pojawiła się wykrzywiona brama Zlodowaciałego Serca i szybko zaczęła się powiększać. Jej skrzydła były zgięte do środka i zdeformowane, wyglądem przypominały o wiele bardziej wrota do piekieł niż elegancką ochronę zamku, którą Tony zapamiętał z dnia, kiedy po raz pierwszy przekroczył granicę błoni.

Wilk zrzucił go na ziemię, zwinnie poruszając barkami, żeby wylądował na śniegu.

Tony stanął pośrodku zimowej nocy i chociaż wiedział, że nie ma za wiele czasu, zapytał:

– Jak masz na imię?

Wilk spojrzał na niego. Tony mógłby przysiąc, że na sekundę jego ślepia rozbłysły na zielono.

– Zwę się Fenrir. Obyś kiedyś podeptał moje pęta, łamaczu zaklęć. Dzisiaj musisz złamać jego kajdany.

Basior obrócił się i odbiegł, znikając pod osłoną nocy. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy dzisiaj łamią zasady. Żeby tylko ocalić Lokiego, który być może nawet nie chciał ich pomocy. Nigdy nie powiedział Tony’emu, że pozwala mu wrócić. Co, jeśli wszystkie te dobre intencje, które nim obecnie kierowały, były… nie na miejscu? Może Loki mógł sobie w pojedynkę poradzić z Obadiahem. Z pewnością nigdy nie wydawał się zbity z tropu w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa czy konieczności użycia swoich mocy, jeśli taka istniała. Raz zamroził przecież całą salę balową.

To nieistotne, powiedział Tony do siebie w myślach, przechodząc nad zgiętą wpół w jednym miejscu bramą i niemal się przewracając, bo żelastwo zaczepiło mu się o but. Nie ma za wiele czasu, czy nie to wszyscy powtarzali? Może chodziło o czas, jaki pozostał do zakończenia zaklęcia. A może chodziło im o czas Lokiego. Ale żeby powstrzymać Obadiaha przed urzeczywistnieniem swojego szaleńczego planu, Tony był gotów zaryzykować gniew najdłuższego więźnia zamku Zlodowaciałego Serca.

Drzwi wejściowe do zamku stały otworem tak jak wrota. Tony’emu ulżyło, że nie będzie się musiał wślizgiwać do środka. Z ciemności panujących wewnątrz nie dobiegał go żaden odgłos kroków ani nic innego, było tylko zimno i pachniało kurzem. Wszystkie świece stały zgaszone i brakowało znajomej woni ciepłego jedzenia ulatniającej się od Kucharza. Zazwyczaj o tej porze nocy wypełniała ona każdy pokój na parterze. Wyciągała wszystkich z różnych zakamarków zamku. Zamiast tego wszystko wyglądało tak jak wtedy, kiedy Tony zabłąkał się tutaj po raz pierwszy. Było martwo i zimno. Pusto.

Skierował się do wielkich schodów z zamiarem znalezienia Lokiego tak szybko, jak to było możliwe, kiedy w hallu rozległ się stłumiony odgłos uderzenia, tworzący wibracje w marmurowej posadzce. Tony przycisnął się instynktownie do ściany klatki schodowej, wpatrując się ślepo w ciemności. Wstrzymał oddech i nasłuchiwał czegokolwiek: głosów, wybuchów, wysokiego jęku wydawanego przez lód. Ale nie usłyszał nic poza gwiżdżącym wiatrem, wdzierającym się do środka przez otwarte drzwi.

– Nie mogę wejść na górę – mruknął Tony sam do siebie. Myślenie taktyczne nigdy nie stanowiło jego szczególnie mocnej strony. Potrzeba do tego było znać ludzi, ich sposoby działania i reakcje. Ale gdyby pobiegł w stronę zachodniego skrzydła, Obadiah zyskałby przewagę. Element zaskoczenia czy coś, ale poza tym Tony nadal był raczej nieuzbrojonym – i pozbawionym zbroi – facetem, który miał się zmierzyć z ludzkim czołgiem.

Więc Tony zdjął buty, biorąc przykład z Pepper, i przebiegł do sali balowej, jak najszybciej potrafił, ślizgając się i potykając po drodze.

Wnętrze było pełne topiącego się lodu, który zmieniał się powoli w breję. Stopy Tony’ego przemokły, kiedy starał się rozejrzeć po wnętrzu pomieszczenia. I chociaż bardzo próbował nie wydawać niepotrzebnych dźwięków, przeszywający ból spowodowany przez lodowatą wodę zmusił go do kilkukrotnego podskoczenia na jednej nodze. Próbował znaleźć na ścianie wygięty kinkiet, który Loki pokazał mu tamtej nocy. Tajne schody do jego komnat, czy nie tak to wtedy określił? Wprost do łazienki i może, Chryste Panie, może to dobry sposób na znalezienie Obiego, zanim ten zamorduje Lokiego. _Jeśli_ miał zamiar go zamordować. Tony nie był pewien, jak by zareagował, gdyby Loki zgodził się na warunki Obadiaha, jak by one nie wyglądały. Przybranie pozycji płodowej i śmierć brzmiały jak sensowna opcja.

Powstrzymanie ich obu stanowiło inną. Nawet jeśli miałby skończyć zamrożony na sopel lodu i rozbity na kawałeczki. Jego wynalazek i moce Lokiego połączone w jednym celu, aby zmusić świat do ulegnięcia w strachu? To dopiero byłby koszmar, Tony zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale jakaś pewna swego część jego umysłu  nie sądziła, że miało do tego dojść. Nie zamierzał uwierzyć, że Loki przeszedł tyle tylko po to, żeby uwierzyć w bajki Obadiaha.

Tony przesunął kinkiet z powrotem na jego miejsce, po czym obrócił się bokiem, żeby nie dostać kłakami kurzu prosto w twarz, i poczekał, aż opadną, a następnie zrobił krok prosto w ciemność klatki schodowej. Za swoje jedyne źródło światła miał tlący się repulsor i reaktor łukowy rzucające bladoniebieską poświatę.

Kiedy pokonał już pajęczyny i zwątpienie w siebie, docierając do drzwi, spod których biło światło, jedynym lękiem, jaki mu pozostał, było to, że zaszedł tak daleko na próżno.

– …nie ma powodu, żebyś się chował. Nie z moją pomocą. To idioci, wszyscy oni to idioci. Potrzebują silnej ręki kogoś, kto wskaże im drogę. Czemu niby nie twojej?

Obadiah, zorientował się Tony z nieprzyjemnym szarpnięciem żołądka. To była gadka Obadiaha.

– I twojej – prychnął inny głos, o wiele bardziej kochany. Tony poczuł, jak osuwa się nieco na drzwi z ulgą. – Masz postawę kogoś, kto nie wytrzymałby w czyimś cieniu za długo.

– Byłem cichym partnerem przez lata. – Tak cichym jak syreny ostrzegające przed nalotem, pomyślał Tony. – Nic ci o mnie nie powiedział? Tony zajmował się produkcją broni dla większości kraju, nawet jeśli nikt nie chciał tego powiedzieć na głos. Ja, cóż, ja pozostaję ukryty za kurtyną. Zero uznania.

– Zero uznania – powtórzył Loki dziwnym głosem. – I nie jest ci to w smak? Pragniesz, abym oddzielił cię od Starka?

– Stark Industries – doprecyzował Obadiah. – Chcę tylko tego zamku. To naprawdę genialna nieruchomość, jeśli interesuje cię ekspansja. Tak czy siak jestem już wolny od Tony’ego. Bo widzisz… zachorował bardzo poważnie w ciągu tego tygodnia. Wielki chłód przeniknął do jego kości. Znaleźliśmy go na poboczu drogi.

Tony przycisnął ucho na tyle mocno do drzwi, że zaskrzypiały w proteście.

– _Zachorował?_ – zapytał Loki, a jego głos zmienił się okropnie. – A dokładnie jak bardzo zachorował?

Nastąpiła cisza, w której rozległ się wibrujący brzdęk metalu o drewno i kamień. Krok do przodu? Czy Obadiah właśnie zrobił krok? Brzmiało jak coś za ciężkiego. O wiele za ciężkiego, nawet jak na pierwotny model zbroi.

– Złapał zapalenie płuc. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to takiego…

– _Wiem, co to takiego._

– Więc doskonale wiesz, jak bardzo jest śmiertelne. Zrozum, nie wiem, jaka relacja was łączyła, ale widzę jak na dłoni, że zależało ci na nim, w związku z czym będę szczery. – Chwila milczenia, akurat na tyle dramatyczna, żeby się liczyć. – Poprosił mnie, żebym tutaj przybył i cię poszukał, zanim… odszedł. Jestem tutaj tylko po to, żeby wypełnić to zobowiązanie.

Sukinkot. Wściekłość, gorąca i sucha, wypełniła piersi Tony’ego, płonąc tuż za reaktorem łukowym. Jego moc przekierowana do rękawicy zabolała go w palce i zorientował się, że zaciskał dłonie w pięści aż za mocno. Ale nie mógł wybiec ze swojej kryjówki w ślepym ataku złości. Nie mógł. Tony powoli uchylił ukryte drzwi, modląc się po cichu, żeby nie było ich widać z sypialni.

Gdy tylko usłyszał odgłos narastającego lodu, zatrzymał się w miejscu.

– Hej, ale… – zaczął Obadiah. Tony usłyszał nieprzyjemny, ogłuszający dźwięk metalu uderzającego o kamień. A potem odgłos kruszącego się lodu. – To niezła sztuczka.

– Jeśli to rzeczywiście choroba go zabrała, Obadiahu Stane, dlaczego nosisz w swojej zbroi jego serce niczym jakieś trofeum wojenne?

Jasne, że Loki _pomyślałby_ , że Tony jest martwy. Reaktor łukowy. Był to cały dowód, jakiego ktokolwiek potrzebował. Znajdujący się w jego klatce piersiowej wcześniejszy model zamruczał.

– Hej, będę tutaj szczery, bo chyba nie podoba mi się to, co sugerujesz – powiedział z napięciem Obadiah. – Tony już go nie potrzebował. A teraz, czy przejdziemy do rozmów o interesach, czy też muszę cię do tego nieco zmotywować?

– Odkryjesz wkrótce, że jestem do pewnego stopnia odporny na groźby.

– Ciekawe, jak bardzo będziesz odporny na to? – Niedający się z niczym pomylić odgłos wielu pocisków przemieszczających się do komór nabojowych zmroził Tony’emu krew w żyłach. Oczywiście, że Obadiah wbudowałby w zbroję coś w rodzaju karabinu maszynowego.

– Zachęcam, abyś spróbował. – Loki zaśmiał się krótko w dziwny sposób. – I będę składał modły o twoje powodzenie.

O, Chryste.

– _Nie!_

Tony otworzył drzwi na oścież barkiem, wpadł do łazienki, przebiegł do części sypialnej, przygotowując repulsor do strzału…

Obadiah wycelował w jego klatkę piersiową coś, co wyglądało jak kartaczownica Gatlinga, które było przymocowane do ramienia uzbrojonego po zęby stroju trzy albo i więcej razy większego niż jego pierwszy projekt.

– Cholera jasna – zaklął Obadiach z niedowierzaniem. – Ile razy cię człowiek musi zabić, zanim wreszcie _umrzesz?_

– Tony – wyszeptał Loki. W jego szeroko otwartych oczach odbijało się zdumienie, które znikło, kiedy spojrzał na Obadiaha. Lód zaczął się formować na jego dłoniach i to oraz warknięcie skierowane w stronę zbroi stanowiły jedyne ostrzeżenie dla nich obu.

Tony zaufał aż za bardzo staremu fotelowi z szerokim oparciem, bo przeskoczył nad nim i obrócił je tak, że stanowiło dla niego tarczę chroniącą przed lodem ciskanym we wszystkich kierunkach, ale głównie w stronę zbroi Obadiaha. Fale błyszczącej bieli uderzały go w pierś niczym wypuszczone z armatki wodnej, przygwożdżając metal do kamiennej ściany. Obadiah był uwięziony w środku. Powoli lód pokrył biały hełm, który się wyłączył. Dezaktywowany przez warstwę lodu? Dobrze będzie o tym pamiętać.

– Moje uszy stały się głuche na oszustwo – powiedział Loki chrapliwym głosem, podnosząc upazurzoną rękę do oczu. – Powinienem był się domyślić, kiedy tylko zobaczyłem wynalazek… – Urwał w połowie zdania z przytłumionym mruknięciem, bo Tony wyskoczył zza swojej tarczy i pocałował go mocno w usta, smakując lód i bolesną zażyłość na tych zimnych wargach.

– Przepraszam – powiedział pomiędzy pocałunkami. – Serio. Nigdy nie miałem za dobrej samokontroli. Przepraszam, że musiałem wrócić i… i że odszedłem. Wyjął mój reaktor łukowy, postrzelił Pepper i włamał się tutaj, a…

– A ty mówisz bez składu – przerwał mu Loki, rozchylając usta przy wargach Tony’ego, zmazując z nich słowa, które miał za chwilę powiedzieć. Tony już ich nawet nie pamiętał. – Lękałeś się o mnie? To pokrzepiające. – Tony poczuł ciepły oddech na swojej  szczęce, a zaraz później chłodny dotyk warg.

– Połknął mnie jakiś magiczny ptasi portal, a potem przejechałem się na gapę na wilku – oznajmił mu Tony. – Wydaje mi się, że można powiedzieć, że wszyscy się o ciebie lękali.

Loki uniósł brwi.

– Wygląda na to, że masz interesującą historię do opowiedzenia – powiedział ostrożnie. Tony poczuł dotyk zakończonych pazurami palców na plecach, które przesuwały się ostrożnie w dół, jakby chciały się nauczyć jego ciała na pamięć. Nie, nie tylko nauczyć na pamięć, dotarło do niego, Loki sprawdzał też, czy nie jest nigdzie ranny.

– To była niezła noc – przyznał Tony. – Chyba dobrze, że jestem już ekspertem w radzeniu sobie z ocieraniem się o śmierć.

Loki tylko mu się przyglądał, przesuwając dłońmi w górę i w dół jego kręgosłupa. Po raz pierwszy tej nocy do Tony’ego dotarło, że trochę się trzęsie. Od adrenaliny, z zimna, a może po prostu z powodu nerwów. A może z wszystkich powodów po trochu. Zrozumiał nagle, dlaczego Pepper płakała. Tylko bezpieczeństwo mogło człowieka tak nagle zdenerwować.

– Tęskniłem za tobą – powiedział Loki cicho, jakby zdradzał tajemnicę. – Zostaniesz ze mną tej nocy?

Tony spojrzał na niego i nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu unoszącego mu kącik ust. Wydawało mu się, że czas zwolnił w tej chwili; całe jego zdenerwowanie prysło, pozostał tylko cichy spokój. Po raz pierwszy mógł naprawdę _popatrzeć_ na Lokiego.

Nic się w nim nie zmieniło, jeśli zignorować zmęczenie, które widać było chyba w każdym rysie twarzy. Wciąż ta sama ciemnoniebieska skóra, rubinowe tęczówki i wygięte rogi. Wydawało mu się, że urosły mu włosy, ale pewnie to tylko złudzenie optyczne. Z pewnością były potargane i opadały na ramiona jak smugi atramentu, odcinając się od wilczego futra. Tony przesunął delikatnie kciukiem po kąciku ust Lokiego, który później otrzymał pocałunek, tylko dlatego, że istniał i był blisko.

– Odpowiesz mi czy tylko będziesz się we mnie wpatrywał z podziwem? – zapytał w końcu Loki, ale rozbawienie, jakie słychać było w jego słowach, wskazywało na to, że wiedział, co Tony odpowie. – Wciąż pozostaje też kwestia naszego niedoszłego mordercy.

– Najpierw najważniejsze: nie zmieniłeś mojej sypialni w basen pod moją nieobecność, prawda? – spytał Tony, znacząco drżąc z powodu zimnego powietrza wlatującego przez balkon i prześlizgującego mu się po plecach. – Bo w tej lodówie tutaj nie zamierzam spać, nawet jeśli to miałaby być tylko jedna noc.

– Wygląda tak, jak ją pozostawiłeś – odparł Loki, uśmiechając się na tyle szeroko, że widać było kły. – W odruchu skrajnej hojności zostawiłem nawet łóżko niezasłane.

– Jesteś duszą… _na ziemię!_

Popychając Lokiego ze wszystkich sił, Tony rzucił się na podłogę, żeby uniknąć laserowego celownika jednego z karabinów Obadiaha. Tony zerknął na chwilę na wlekący się po podłodze koniec zielonego płaszcza Lokiego, odwrócił wzrok, a kiedy ponownie go podniósł, był twarzą w twarz z obracającymi się wokół własnej osi lufami Gatlinga.

Metalowa twarz Obadiaha wydawała się uśmiechać.

Gdzieś pomiędzy bombardującym ze wszystkich stron łomotem wystrzałów i stwierdzeniem, że nagle leży i wpatruje się w zupełnie obce niebo, pomiędzy rykiem Lokiego i wrzaskami Obadiaha, do Tony’ego dotarło, że grad pocisków wbił mu się w brzuch. Nagle jego krew była wszędzie, zbierała się pod jego ciałem ciepła i ciemna.

Tyle krwi, a…

Tony nie czuł już swoich nóg. Ręce ześliznęły mu się z ran, opadając słabo na zimny kamień.

Może tak to jest z oszukiwaniem śmierci, pomyślał, patrząc na jedną jedyną lśniącą gwiazdę na niebie. Zawsze w końcu cię dogania.

– Tony? _Tony._ – Loki prawie rzucił się do niego bezwładnie. – To… głupcze, co żeś uczył? Co żeś uczynił?

– Nie ma za co – wydusił z siebie Tony pomiędzy kaszlnięciami, czując krew zbierającą mu się w przełyku. – Obadiah, czy on…

– Nie ma go tu. Zapomnij o nim. Jesteś bezpieczny – powiedział Loki, z trudem odnajdując słowa, kiedy przyciskał rękę do brzucha Tony’ego. Tony usłyszał jakiś dziwny odgłos, który sam wydał, i zastanawiał się, czy nie powinno go to bardziej boleć. Jeśli dobrze policzył, miał w sobie mnóstwo kul, przynajmniej pięć, pomimo trajektorii lotu, a powierzchnia, w jaką uderzyły, oznaczała, że przynajmniej jedna mogła trafić rdzeń kręgowy…

– Nie czuję już nóg, Loki – stwierdził Tony, a oczy zaczęły go szczypać. – Nie wiem, dlaczego to ważne. – Zakrztusił się nagłym wybuchem śmiechu. – Mam wrażenie, że powinienem mieć w zanadrzu jakieś mądre słowa. Jakie… jakie są dobre ostatnie słowa?

– Nie sądzę, żeby coś takiego istniało – wyszeptał Loki, ślepy od łez i patrzący wszędzie, tylko nie na niego. – Powinieneś był pozwolić, aby strzelił do mnie.

– Nie chciałem ryzykować. Chyba… musisz się stąd… się stąd wydostać. Ludzie cię potrzebują.

– A ja potrzebuję _ciebie_ – wykrztusił Loki łamiącym się głosem. – Odmawiam znoszenia tego świata, jeśli cię na nim nie ma.

Tony miał problem z dostrzeżeniem wiszącej nad nim gwiazdy. Zamrugał i dotarło do niego, że płacze, chociaż trochę. Żenujące.  Przetarł oczy uzbrojoną w rękawicę dłonią.

– Cóż, przykro mi – oznajmił, przełykając ślinę. – Podnieś mnie trochę. Chcę to zrobić należycie.

–  Nie będę narzędziem dla twojego melodramatycznego odejścia – odparł Loki, oddychając szybko. Brzmiał niemal na przerażonego. – Nie będę… _nie mogę_. Albo ze mną zostaniesz, albo ja też odejdę. Nie mogę być znowu samotny, Stark. Nie umiem już tego przetrwać.

Buty Lokiego zgrzytnęły o kamień, kiedy podniósł się i zostawił Tony’ego, który przypatrywał się temu z dezorientacją. Ale wrócił tak samo szybko, a w dłoni niósł pulsujące, błyszczące na złoto jabłko.

– Widzisz to? To wszystko twoja sprawka – oznajmił Loki ochryple, podnosząc Tony’ego do pozycji siedzącej i przyciągając go do siebie. Dobrze było poczuć jego ramiona dookoła siebie, pewne podparcie. Loki wcisnął mu jabłko niemalże pod nos, okrągłe i świeże od ogonka po gniazdo nasienne. – Jest _idealne._ Ożywiłeś mnie na powrót, Tony Starku, nawet jeśli nie udało ci się złamać mojej klątwy. Nie masz prawa umrzeć. – Ale kiedy mówił, słaby sprzeciw w jego głosie zmieniał się powoli w żal. Wiedział tak samo jak Tony, że nie było nic, co mogliby zrobić.

– Mam wrażenie, że to jabłko usiłuje mi coś przekazać – powiedział Tony, uśmiechając się do Lokiego. Ciężko było mu się skoncentrować. – Naprawdę mnie lubiłeś, nie?

– Nie – wyszeptał Loki. – Kochałem cię. I jeśli to wszystko, co mogę dla ciebie uczynić, w takim razie czynię to bez ubolewania.

Tony chciał zapytać, co miał na myśli, ale był w stanie tylko łapać oddech; płytki, wywalczony z trudem oddech, który wydawał mu się w niczym nie pomagać. Widział wszystko przez coraz większą mgłę, ale dostrzegł, że jabłko się unosi i że Loki sam nabiera tchu.

– Loki – wychrypiał Tony, przestraszony. Nic już nie czuł.

– Powiedziałem, że zwracam ci twoje życie – stwierdził Loki i zgniótł złote jabłko w pięści. Po jego dłoni spłynął sok, wprost do ust Tony’ego, brudząc go swoim blaskiem. – _Nie pozwolę_ , aby przeznaczenie uczyniło mnie tej nocy kłamcą.

Strach wpił się w niego swoimi kościstymi dłońmi, odciągając go z powrotem do sennego odpoczynku, który nadciągał w jego stronę. Ale to było za mało. Tony złapał kilka ostatnich tchów, próbując coś powiedzieć, próbując wściec się na Lokiego, że ten zrobił coś tak idiotycznego…

…a potem pozostanie przytomnym stało się po prostu za trudne.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Tony zobaczył, zanim pochłonęła go ciemność, było rozszczepiające się złote światło i oczy Lokiego, jego wspaniałe czerwone oczy, które powoli się zamykały.

 

**Loki**

Nic się nie wydarzyło.

Tony opadł bezsilnie w jego ramiona z odchyloną głową i obnażonym gardłem. Nie czuł pulsu na jego szyi. Nie oddychał. Pozostałości jabłka błyszczały na jego poranionym brzuchu tak samo jasno jak zwykle.

Loki był wciąż żywy, na dobre czy na złe.

Tony nie.

– Przestań – wydusił z trudem Loki, potrząsając nim lekko. – Zabierzcie mnie zamiast niego. Czy jabłka Idunn naprawdę są tak wątłe? Czy magia Wszechojca osłabła już do tego stopnia? _Zabierzcie mnie zamiast niego!_

Cisza. Śnieg zaczął znowu padać.

Loki nabrał tchu, a z jego gardła wydobyło się żałosne łkanie.

Schowany w jego ramionach Tony zaczął powoli emanować światłem. W tej samej chwili coś zagrzmiało głośno i uderzyło w kamień z łoskotem. Kiedy zdarzyło się to ponownie, Loki odkrył, że po jego ramionach przesuwają się podmuchy wiatru – po skórze, której nie widział przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat.

Karwasze, pomyślał Loki z nieprzytomnym zdumieniem. Zaklęcie. Metal leżał w kawałkach dookoła Tony’ego, a jego niebieskie przedramiona z wijącymi się liniami dziedzictwa były obnażone.

Wolność.

Nareszcie.

Lokiego nic to nie obchodziło. W tej chwili wszystko, czym się przejmował, leżało w jego ramionach oblane złotym światłem z jabłka. Kiedy Tony nabrał pełnego desperacji oddechu życia w płuca, a jego skóra zaróżowiła się zdrowo, jego gojące się rany wypchnęły z siebie pocisk po pocisku i zamknęły się, Loki poczuł zaczątki nadziei, że być może mimo wszystko ktoś go wysłuchał.

Niemal zbyt szybko błękit znikł z jego skóry, przegoniony falą magii. Loki patrzył, jak jego pazury znikają pod ciężarem zaklęcia maskującego. Niebieska skóra i wyryte na niej znaki przeszły w bladą gładkość, a głowa stała się lekka z powodu nagłego zniknięcia rogów. Zęby skurczyły mu się w ustach.

A potem wróciła jego magia.

Loki zadrżał, czując, jak jego kości płoną od mocy i wiedzy. Miał wrażenie, że całe układy gwiezdne po prostu buzują mu we krwi niczym spieszącą się gdzieś rzeka, która szepcze mu znane rzeczy, kiedy powróciła do niego cała potęga niczym fala przypływu. Bolało go mieć to wszystko z powrotem tak szybko; sprawiało, że trząsł się i dygotał, trzymając się nieprzytomnego Tony’ego niczym kotwicy. Loki garbił się nad nim, wsłuchiwał w ponownie obecny puls i czekał długimi minutami, aż był w stanie podnieść głowę i przyjrzeć się zmianom w sobie.

– Po raz pierwszy w życiu wolno się uczysz – zakrakał głos niedaleko. Loki uniósł akurat tak szybko głowę, że zdążył ujrzeć, jak kruk opada na balustradę balkonu. Zaczął wygładzać swoje piórka niemal od razu, poświęcając mu ledwo jedno spojrzenie. – Ale nie pozwól nikomu twierdzić, że masz miękki kręgosłup, synu Odyna. – Kruk uniósł dziób i wpatrzył się w niebo. – Asgard pragnie twego powrotu do domu. Chodź. Śmiertelnik będzie dobrze prosperować.

– Hescamar? – zapytał Loki z niedowierzaniem. – Co też za ciężkie okoliczności nakłoniły Odyna do przysłania cię tu?

– Hescamar zawsze tu był. – Kruk wyrwał sobie pióro z klatki piersiowej i upuścił je na balkon. – Obserwował, nie interweniował. Oko Odyna nigdy nie przestało na ciebie patrzeć. – Coś zagrzechotało wewnątrz komnaty sypialnej, przyciągając ich uwagę. – Zakończ swoje sprawy. Możemy odejść.

W głębi pokoju metal zajęczał, zmuszając Lokiego do reakcji. Ostrożnie podniósł Tony’ego z kałuży jego własnej krwi i położył go na kamieniu z dala od śniegu, w najlepszej osłonie od wiatru, jaką mógł znaleźć. Załatwienie tej sprawy nie zajmie mu długo, ale nie zamierzał znowu ryzykować życiem Tony’ego.

W środku Obadiah Stane wyczołgiwał się z resztek zdruzgotanej zbroi, a krew ciekła mu z boku głowy. W powietrzu unosił się smród oleju i żelaza.

– Powinieneś był przyjąć moją ofertę – wysapał Obadiah, a przez krwawy uśmiech przypominał śmiejącą się czaszkę. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby zauważył przemianę Lokiego. Albo też widział wszystko. – Ten chłopak niszczy wszystko, czego się dotknie.

– Cóż za pech – odparł Loki lodowato, chwytając człowieka za kołnierz i podnosząc go. – Ja również.

Głupiec nie zrozumiał, co się dzieje, póki nie było za późno i stał na krawędzi balkonu, wpatrując się w watahę wilków poniżej. W więcej niż dziesięć par inteligentnych, wściekłych zielonych oczu, wszystkich zwróconych na niego. Kiedy Obadiah próbował się odsunąć, Loki położył rękę pomiędzy jego łopatkami.

Przez długą chwilę Loki wpatrywał się w wilki. Nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek cieniu wątpliwości, że należały do tej samej watahy, która napadła na niego lata temu. Skoro zaklęcia uległy przełamaniu, być może i one poszukiwały odrobiny wolności.

To samo w sobie zasługiwało na nagrodę.

– _Ucztujcie_ – rozkazał Loki i popchnął Obadiaha nad balustradą.

Jego krzyki nie trwały długo, ale wycie wilków i owszem.

– Poetycko – skomentował kruk, nie podnosząc dzioba i dalej się mizdrząc. – Czy jesteś gotowy, aby przyjąć swą koronę? Komnaty Asgardu były ostatnio wyjątkowo ciemne i ponure.

Loki szedł w stronę leżącego na ziemi Tony’ego.

– On idzie ze mną.

– On zostaje – odparł Hescamar natychmiast. – Ten śmiertelnik ma własne przeznaczenie i nie będziesz przeszkadzał w jego wypełnieniu dla własnej przyjemności. Dosyć już tego. Powróci bezpiecznie do siebie.

Loki spiorunował go spojrzeniem.

– W takim razie ja również zostaję – oznajmił sucho. – Czy też oczekuje się, że wyrzucę go teraz z myśli, skoro został mi przywrócony tytuł? Skoro przyswoiłem sobie moją lekcję?

– _Oczekuje się_ , że będziesz wykonywać swoje obowiązki – odparował Hescamar. – Wymiary niemal popadły w ruinę w wyniku popełnionych przez ciebie przestępstw. Okazałeś się godny, książątko. A teraz pora naprawić poczynione przez siebie szkody. Pokazać, ileś wart. – Słysząc to, Loki zazgrzytał zębami.

– Wobec tego właśnie rozpoczyna się moja druga kara.

– Ależ nie. – Kruk rozpostarł szeroko skrzydła, po czym schował głowę pod jednym z nich i wyciągnął kolejne lśniące pióro. – Ujrzysz go jeszcze. To, jak szybko to nastąpi, zależy wyłącznie od ciebie. A teraz chodź ze mną. Opieranie się wezwaniu Odyna sprawi niedługo, że wyłysieję. Twoja rodzina pragnie ujrzeć twoją twarz.

– Która niby? – zapytał Loki posępnie, wbrew sobie kierując ponownie spojrzenie na nieprzytomnego Tony’ego. – Daj mi swoje słowo, że będzie mi wolno kiedyś powrócić do jego boku.

– Słowo Hescamara nie znaczy nic. – Kruk machnął skrzydłami i otworzył szczelinę w nocnym powietrzu, przez którą prześwitywał błyszczący bezmiar Bifrostu. – To twoje się liczy.

A więc wolność, pomyślał Loki, zmuszając samego siebie do odwrócenia się w stronę portalu ze świadomością, że jeśli się teraz zatrzyma, straci całą odwagę, aby odejść. Wolność i kolejne kajdany, których ciężar trzeba było znosić – te przykuwały go do Asgardu do momentu, kiedy pewnego dnia będzie mógł powrócić do wymiaru Midgardu.

_Musiał_ powrócić na Midgard, choćby tylko po to, aby wyjaśnić Tony’emu, kim dokładnie był. Zasługiwał na to, aby znać prawdę; tę, że Loki był kimś więcej niż podrzutkiem lodowych olbrzymów.

Choć być może, pomyślał Loki, kiedy światło go pochłonęło, przenosząc go pomiędzy gwiazdami, być może tym właśnie był.

Stwierdził, że będzie miał czas, aby to przemyśleć, zanim znowu się spotkają.

A _spotkają się_ jeszcze.

 

**Kanion Przemienienia – Malibu, Kalifornia**

Po tym, jak Tony obudził się, a pierwszym, co zobaczył, była grupka ważniaków w garniturach z głęboką ulgą wypisaną na twarzach, zrozumiał wszystko w przeciągu jakichś trzech sekund.

Przeżył.

Jabłko – serce – zostało zmiażdżone.

A Loki…

Loki prawdopodobnie był już martwy.

Kiedy leżał w miejscu, słuchając, jak agenci SHIELD biegają w kółko po nocy, a reflektory oświetlają grubymi wiązkami pokryty cieniami krajobraz kanionu, Tony rozważał czystą głupotę, która zainspirowała grupkę magicznych zwierząt do stwierdzenia, że on może kogoś ocalić.

Nawet samego siebie nie potrafił.

_Jeśli to wszystko, co mogę dla ciebie uczynić, w takim razie czynię to bez ubolewania._

Może Loki mimo wszystko miał rację, pomyślał Tony, podnosząc się i mrugając z powodu jasnego światła.

Nie istniało coś takiego jak dobre ostatnie słowa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogromnie wam dziękuję za komentarze i pmki (niektóre mnie nieco posyłają we łzy, bo są cudowne i osobiste, i o mój borze), motywują do dalszego tłumaczenia. Wydajność mi ciut spadła, ale na chyba tego na razie nie widać, bo nowy rozdział jest :P a kolejny zaraz wysyłam do bety. Trzymajcie się ciepło, ale nie za ciepło, no i przygotujcie na to, że następne trzy rozdziały to będą fillery (czyli takie „zapychacze”) jak to jedna z moich cheerleaderek określiła :’D  
> Dla geeków tłumaczeniowych: „zimowego monarchę” odgapiłam z tłumaczenia tytułu książki Bernarda Cornwella („The Winter King”).   
> PS Hella wróciła do przestrzeni internetowej przynajmniej z częścią ficków, jej konto: archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnhella/pseuds/goddamnhella

**Asgard – Bifrost**

Most błyszczał jak tęcza uwięziona w kawałku kryształu. Światło zbierało się u stóp Lokiego za każdym razem, gdy stawiał krok, i rozpraszało zaraz potem. Za nim lśniło nowe obserwatorium, a wypolerowany złoty dach odbijał wszystkie promienie. Hescamar siedział przycupnięty na jego iglicy i wpatrywał się w Lokiego. Mleczna poświata gwiazd wiszących nad ich głowami była tak jasna i gęsta na północnym niebie, że samo patrzenie na nie bolało.

Czy Asgard zawsze był tak jasny?

Loki spojrzał na huczącą wodę, wdychając jej świeży zapach i patrząc, jak spływa na drugi koniec krawędzi wymiaru. Noc była ciepła, chociaż od kropli wody i unoszącej się nad nią mgły robiło się wilgotno. Ostatnim razem, kiedy znajdował się tak blisko krawędzi, patrzył na przerażoną twarz Thora i zastanawiał się, jak koszmarnie by na tym wyszedł, gdyby się teraz puścił. Obecnie to wspomnienie wydawało mu się wyblakłe, przykryte chmurą śniegu i lodu. Miał wrażenie, że przydarzyło się to komuś innemu. I być może taka była prawda.

Loki zaczerpnął do płuc głęboki, oczyszczający wszystko (włącznie z duszą) oddech i próbował przekonać samego siebie, że wrócił do domu. Już nawet zdążył do połowy w to uwierzyć, gdy usłyszał za sobą odgłos kroków.

Obrócił się w gwałtownym piruecie z lodem trzeszczącym na dłoniach, zmieniającym jego rękę w ostrze włóczni skierowane w cichego napastnika. Dostrzegł tylko wir złotej energii, kiedy cios został zablokowany Gungnirem i odbity, przez co Loki odsłonił swój bok.

Odyn podszedł jednym eleganckim krokiem, wymijając opuszczoną gardę Lokiego z włócznią opartą o pokryty lodem nadgarstek Lokiego.

– Masz słuch wyczulony niezmiernie na moją obecność – skomentował Odyn sucho. – Podejrzewam, że jesteś zbyt przyzwyczajony do ciszy. – Spojrzał na ramię uwięzione pod Gungnirem. – Lód, zdolny przebić wszystkie węzły, cała ta magia. – Pokręcił lekko głową, niemalże w niedowierzaniu.

Loki nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Dwadzieścia lat minęło mu wypełnione wewnętrznymi kłótniami z wyimaginowanym Wszechojcem, skrupulatnie przygotowanymi mowami, wściekłością i beznadziejnym żalem… wszystko to uleciało z jego umysłu w obliczu rzeczywistości stojącej na tyle blisko, że mógł jej dotknąć.

Loki powinien powiedzieć teraz wszystko i wykrzyczeć mu wszystko, ale potrafił tylko patrzeć i zastanawiać się, czy zawsze wyglądał na tak zmęczonego.

– A więc co trzymasz w zanadrzu? – zapytał Odyn. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie szorstko. – Kiedy staliśmy na Bifroście po raz ostatni, skazałem cię na więzienie w samym sercu zimy, póki nie ujrzysz prawdy kryjącej się w rzeczach. Niezależnie od tego, że przewyższyłeś moje oczekiwania w każdym aspekcie, nie wątpiłem ani chwili, że będziesz mną gardził za samą próbę dania ci nauczki. – Wyraz jego twarzy był posępny. – Gdzie twoja wściekłość, Loki? Wolę wysłuchać jej tutaj, zanim postąpimy choćby o cal bliżej Asgardu.

Loki cofnął się o krok, zajmując się pozbyciem się lodu ze swojej dłoni – zacisnął ją w pięść, a szpikulec z niej opadł. Gładkie, przezroczyste jak szkło kawałki lodu spadły na most, ale zrzuciła je ręka, która była blada i ludzka, nie niebieska. Loki zrozumiał, o co chodziło Odynowi – lód przebił się przez czar, jaki niegdyś pokrywał całą jego skórę. Nawet mógł go obecnie wyczuć w jakiś dziwny i nowy dla siebie sposób. Być może po tak długim czasie spędzonym bez obecności zaklęcia, dało się je teraz poczuć niczym pajęczynę owijającą się wokół jego ciała w gobelin skomplikowanych supłów.

Siatka z magii do powstrzymania wszystkiego, do czego został zrodzony, od wydobycia się na powierzchnię.

Nie, pomyślał Loki, czując drapanie magii przesuwające się w górę kręgosłupa. Nie był już tym księciem o mlecznej skórze, którym był wcześniej. Nie był Asem, choćby pragnął tego z całego serca. Nie powróci na swoje dawne miejsce, czołgając się; nie zajmie ponownie pozycji stojącej na lewo od tronu, gdyż tak dobrze zrozumiał swoją nauczkę. Skarcony i nareszcie miłosierny.

Skoro Odyn życzył sobie Jotuna za syna, to właśnie będzie miał.

Odyn wpatrywał się w niego, gdy żyły zieleni rozbłysły jasno pod skórą Lokiego, odnowione i trzeszczące od odrodzonej siły, która wcześniej znajdowała się w zastoju. Loki pozwolił jej popłynąć falą przez jego ciało, wzdychając, gdy czar opadał ze skóry, i czując, jak uczucie duszności i ograniczenia zmniejsza się z każdym fragmentem ponownie odsłoniętego błękitu. To dziwne, pomyślał, kiedy zęby w jego ustach wydłużyły się, a paznokcie przemieniły się w ostre pazury, powrót do tej formy niemalże go uspokajał. Przekorny do ostatniej chwili.

Kiedy wszelka pozostałość czaru się wypaliła, a rogi się ukazały, Loki poczuł się wyższy i silniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek czuł się, mając na sobie złoto Asów. Wbił spojrzenie czerwonych jak krew oczu w Odyna i ujrzał w nim tylko odbicie zaciekawionego zainteresowania. Loki odzyskał wreszcie swój głos.

– Żyliśmy już w kłamstwie dostatecznie długo, czyż nie?

– Owszem – zgodził się Odyn. W tym, jak wpatrywał się w Lokiego, było coś dziwnie tęsknego. – Minęło już ponad trzy tysiące lat, od kiedy prawdziwe dziecko Jotunheimu zyskało wstęp do tego wymiaru. Przywracanie pokoju nigdy nie należało do darów Laufeya. Odpychał mnie, pomstował przeciw moim traktatom co krok. – Odyn zamrugał i otrząsnął się. – Jeśli oczekiwałeś mojego szoku, synu, dobrze zrobisz, szukając go gdzie indziej. Nieważne, ile oczu bym nie miał, naoglądałem się w życiu sporo jotuńskiej skóry.

– I nawet przeszyłeś większość z niej swoją włócznią – odparł Loki bez śladu rozbawienia. – Nie myśl nawet, żeby mi oznajmić, że patrzysz na mnie i wciąż widzisz swoje dziwne i uczone dziecko. – Gdyby ktoś zmusił Lokiego do zastanowienia się nad tym, nie wiedziałby, dlaczego pragnie zranić Odyna. Losy, jakie spotkały siły Jotunheim, nigdy nie stanowiły jego zmartwienia, a mimo to stał wyprostowany, rzucając wyzwanie Wszechojcu i chcąc zmusić go do przyznania swojej awersji do nich.

Do niego.

– Widzę, jak jeden z największych mitów Jotunheimu ożywa, dziesiątki tysięcy lat po upadku ostatniego wielkiego zimowego monarchy. – Oko Odyna zalśniło lekko. – Widzę również mojego syna, nieważne, czy on dostrzega swojego ojca.

Zimowy monarcha. To słowo nie wiązało się z żadną legendą, o jakiej Loki kiedykolwiek słyszał, wliczając w to nawet te najbardziej przerażające historie opowiadane przy strzelającym na palenisku ogniu w Asgardzie. Zły na swój własny nieład w głowie, na odwrócenie w ten sposób uwagi, Loki uczynił jedyną rzecz, jaką mógł: wyrzucił to z pamięci.

– Gdzie jest Matka? Gdzie Thor?

– Tam, gdzie nakazałem im powrócić i pozostać – odpowiedział Odyn. Wykonał szybki ruch nadgarstkiem, obracając Gungnira, po czym wbił go idealnie prosto w most. Światło zatrzeszczało na czubku włóczni. – Minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy po raz ostatni wymieniałem ciosy z lodowym olbrzymem. Spełnij moją zachciankę.

_Spełnij moją zachciankę_ , powiedział. Loki sądził, że spojrzenie blado niebieskiego oka Odyna mówiło raczej _walcz ze mną_.

Przeszyło go dziwne wrażenie chłodu prześlizgującego się przez kości jak fala. Trwało krótko i było spowodowane wspomnieniem. Wspomnieniem tego, jak walczyli tutaj, na Bifroście. Odmowy Thora te dwadzieścia lat temu. Wtedy walczył, używając do tego każdej kropli swojej żałosnej goryczy, nędzy pełnej nienawiści do samego siebie, a Thor przyjął na siebie wszystkie ciosy. Loki wciąż pamiętał przerażenie, nieszczęśliwe poczucie obowiązku i udrękę w oczach Thora, kiedy wymieniali uderzenia, aż Loki został pokonany, odrzucony, uznany za tak wybrakowanego, jak tylko syn i brat może być.

Odyn dawał mu szansę uczynić to wszystko raz jeszcze. Ostatnia pokusa, aby poddać się własnej goryczy, zazdrości, dumie, ale tym razem mógłby skierować to wszystko na tego, kto go wygnał. Na swojego własnego ojca.

Loki nigdy nie rozważał nawet tego, czy Odyn uważa się do pewnego stopnia za winnego tego, co się wydarzyło.

– Wydaje mi się, że prawo stanowi gdzieś, iż obywatelowi Asgardu nie wolno przelać krwi króla. – Loki usłyszał własne słowa. Zmrużył nieco oczy. – Nawet na zaproszenie tegoż króla. Czy próbujesz wmanipulować mnie w kolejny pobyt w Zlodowaciałym Sercu?

Odyn parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że twoje poczucie humoru przetrwało śniegi. Co skłania cię do myśli, że dałbyś radę przelać moją krew?

Loki wzruszył ramionami.

– Być może sposób, w jaki patrzyłeś na moje rogi, kiedy powiedziałeś „zimowy monarcha”.

– Jest to jakaś odpowiedź. – Odyn ponownie poruszył Gungnirem i wbił jego czubek w most, ale tylko po to, aby włócznia się nie przewróciła, gdy odszedł od niej na krok. Loki ponownie poczuł się mocno niekomfortowo jako obiekt tak szczegółowej analizy. – Wiele wieków temu, uzdolnieni lodowi olbrzymi tworzyli sobie rogi z metalu i lodu jako oznakę siły. Te rogi naśladowały zimowych monarchów, lodowych olbrzymów obdarzonych rogami, którzy potrafili ujarzmić potęgę samej śnieżnej zamieci. Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, dlaczego mogłeś jej rozkazywać w Zlodowaciałym Sercu? Przyzwać ją, uformować według własnych życzeń, poczuć, jak reaguje na twoją wściekłość? To moc niemalże nieznana już obecnie żyjącym, a mówiło się, że pochodzi od samego Ymira.

Łatwo byłoby zaprzeczyć temu wszystkiemu, gdyby nie wspomnienie nocy w sali balowej. Z pewnością część tego lodu, który rozprzestrzenił się po marmurze, była jego dziełem. Ale nie dało się wyprzeć tego, jak okna otwarły się nagle przez wiatr, przyzwany do zamku przez nienazwaną potrzebę. Niemniej głupotą było rozważać pomysł, że po tylu latach objawi się jego prawo pierworództwa i to w postaci fantazyjnego mitu, o którym nikt nawet nie słyszał.

A jednak rogi nie urosły, dopóki zaklęcie Odyna nie ujawniło jego prawdziwych zdolności – i jego prawdziwej postaci.

– A więc jestem odstępstwem od normy nawet według norm lodowych olbrzymów – powiedział z trudem Loki. Nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta; dziwnego, zduszonego śmiechu na wpół uwięzionego w gardle. – Ale poddaję w wątpliwość twoją sugestię. Zlodowaciałe Serce stanowi źródło magii powiązanej z pogodą samo w sobie…

– Zlodowaciałe Serce zostało zbudowane na zmrożonych zimą ziemiach, jakie Laufey podbił przy użyciu Szkatuły Starożytnych Zim ponad tysiąc lat temu, Loki. Wykroiliśmy je dla siebie i zapieczętowaliśmy, gdzie nikt nie był w stanie tknąć jego nieśmiertelnego lodu i podziwiać jego potęgi. – Gdy Loki tylko wpatrywał się w niego z nowym ciężarem w piersiach, Odyn zawahał się, mięknąc trochę. – Było to najbliższe twojego domu miejsce, do którego mogłem cię posłać, nie narażając jednocześnie twego życia.

– Jestem w domu – wyszeptał Loki, ale spojrzenie miał przysłonięte pełnymi wściekłości nieuronionymi łzami. – Czyż nie jestem teraz w domu? Czy też był to bezsensowny sprawdzian i z góry skazany jestem na zgubę i przegraną, niezależnie od tego, co udało mi się osiągnąć?

– Ubrałem to w złe słowa. – Odyn odetchnął ciężko, wyglądając na sfrustrowanego samym sobą. – Jotunheim zabiłoby cię w ciągu tygodni. Ale po ujawnieniu twojego dziedzictwa pozostało mi tylko jedno miejsce, w które mógłbym cię wysłać. Lecz nie czuj się omyłkowo oszukany: _jesteś_ w domu.

Było już za późno, aby wszystko wyjaśniać; Loki zgarbił obronnie ramiona, a niebieska skóra zaczęła dla niego nagle wyglądać jak klatka. Kiedy Odyn uniósł rękę, aby go dotknąć, Loki instynktownie się wzdrygnął. Obaj zatrzymali się w połowie ruchu.

– Ach – stwierdził Odyn. Nie udało mu się pozbyć drżenia z głosu. – I teraz widzę szkody, jakie poczyniłem. – Cofnął dłoń.

– Nie – odparł Loki, wyciągając nagle rękę, aby chwycić palce ojca. – Po prostu… większe problemy sprawia mi kontrola nad lodem, gdy nie jestem w pełni spokojny. Skrzywdziłem już kogoś w wyniku tych problemów.

– Łucznika. Pamiętam. – Odyn wydawał się rozproszony przez rękę trzymającą go za palce. – To dziwne. Nie przypominam sobie, kiedy ostatni raz…

Loki pamiętał. Było to w oświetlonej złotym blaskiem podziemnej zbrojowni, gdy gardło miał wciąż nadwyrężone od oskarżeń. Ojciec leżał na stopniach schodów z twarzą bez wyrazu, bez czucia, jako że nie znajdował się świecie przytomnych. Loki dotknął wtedy jego ręki z pełną poczucia winy czcią, która sugerowała, że już wtedy wiedział – nie był stworzony do takich rzeczy.

Powoli Loki rozluźnił swój uchwyt i zaczął cofać palce. Wtedy to ojciec się poruszył, łapiąc jego rękę w stanowczym uścisku. Loki ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że czuje odciski przy swojej ciepłej skórze, te spowodowane ciężkimi ćwiczeniami z bronią. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Odyn wciąż zajmował się tego typu rzeczami.

Być może nadal było coś, czego mógł się nauczyć.

– A więc w domu? – zapytał ojciec. – Frygga i Thor prawdopodobnie już są na mnie wściekli, że tyle opóźniam twój powrót.

– Tak – odparł Loki, odsuwając dłoń. Schował ją z powrotem w odmętach płaszcza, starając się zapamiętać to wrażenie dotyku. – Ale chcę usłyszeć więcej o… o zimowych monarchach.

– To długi spacer. – I była to prawda. Ciągnący się przed nimi most wyglądał na pozornie niekończącą się przepaść pełną tęczowego światła. – Będziemy mieli sporo czasu, aby o tym porozmawiać. Mógłbym również opowiedzieć ci o Laufeyu, gdybyś sobie tego życzył.

– O starym mordującym innych tyranie? Nie, dziękuję. – Loki zrównał krok z Odynem i zdziwił się, gdy tamten się roześmiał.

– Wiesz, kiedyś mawiał tak samo o mnie. – Odyn chwycił Gungnira i skierował się w stronę złotych budowli, które nazywali domem. – W takim razie trzymajmy się innych tematów. To stara wiedza tajemna, ci zimowi monarchowie. Słyszałem opowieści o nich zaledwie raz lub dwa. Nie są one zgodne na temat tego, jakie moce dzierżyli, ale zawsze przekazują dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, że mieli białe rogi, a po drugie, że gdyby któryś stanął przed zwykłym królem i wyzwał go, ten król musiałby opuścić tron. – Loki spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, a Odyn tylko się uśmiechnął. –  Król _Jotunów_.

Loki zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę. Po czym zatrzymał się nagle, a serce biło mu tak szybko, że prawie wybuchło w jego klatce piersiowej. Odyn ledwo zdążył go podtrzymać, gdy Loki zaczął słaniać się na nogach.

– Zabiłem Laufeya – powiedział ochryple Loki, wpatrując się w powierzchnię mostu. – Jotunheim nie ma króla.

Odyn tylko przytaknął, a jego podpierająca dłoń wciąż zdecydowanie trzymała Lokiego.

– Wygląda na to, że mimo wszystko udało ci się uzyskać dla siebie koronę.

Po tej uwadze szli dość długo w ciszy; Loki musiał przetrawić drugi już tego dnia szok, a Odyn najwyraźniej postanowił mu na to pozwolić. Odyn. Ojciec. Loki zaczynał mieć problem z określeniem, którym z nich był dla niego.

Król Jotunheim? I to ktoś taki jak _on_. Ktoś, kto niemal zniszczył więcej niż jeden wymiar w przeszywającym wybuchu światła. Z rogami czy bez żadna racjonalnie myśląca istota nie ugięłaby kolan przed kimś, kto pomógł zniszczyć jej dziedzictwo.

Ale prawda była taka, że padliby przed nim na kolana. Lepiej służyć komuś o większej potędze, niż zostać przez niego unicestwionym. Co lodowi olbrzymi myśleli o ojcobójstwie? Mieli w ogóle jakieś prawa? Loki poczuł się zirytowany tym, że zastanawia się nad takimi rzeczami, i pokręcił głową.

– Nie pragnę korony – stwierdził stanowczo, mrużąc oczy z powodu błyszczących przed nimi świateł.

– Wspaniale – odparł Odyn kwaśno. – Ty i Thor macie wreszcie coś wspólnego.

– Thor odmawia przejęcia po tobie tronu? – spytał Loki ze zdumieniem i, prawdę mówiąc, odrobiną radości z powodu tej informacji. – Cóż za chaos.

Odyn spiorunował go wzrokiem, jak zawsze bardzo wyczulony na wszelką złośliwość w jego głosie.

– Przyjmuje tę konieczność, ale nie pragnie tronu. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie jestem już taki pewien, czy czegokolwiek naprawdę pragnie. – Odyn obrócił włócznią tak, że spoczywała w jego dłoniach równolegle do mostu. Każdy ruch jego ramion był dokładnie wyważony. – Spełnia każdy mój rozkaz bez słowa czy pytania.

– Dobry wojownik – podsumował Loki.

– I beznadziejny władca – dokończył Odyn, patrząc na niego dziwnie. Gdyby Loki nie był pewien, że zna swojego ojca lepiej, powiedziałby, że ten patrzy z zakłopotaniem. Z zakłopotaniem, którego zdecydowanie nie chce przyznać. – Jeśli nadal będziemy iść w tym tempie, nauczę się rządzić z zaświatów.

– Hm. Nie wiń mnie. Miałeś swoją szansę.

Odyn prychnął.

– Biorąc pod uwagę twój obecny spokojny charakter, jestem zdecydowanie bardziej skłonny wziąć pod uwagę ciebie, niż byłem kiedykolwiek wcześniej w życiu. Pokładałem nadzieję w tym, że śmiertelnicy i wybrane przeze mnie czary pomogą poprowadzić cię w stronę przełamania klątwy, ale ta potęga starej magii… nie stanowi mojej silnej strony. Nie ufałem jej. – Obrócił się nieco w jego stronę, ale Loki nie widział wiele poza złotą opaską na oko, którego już tam nie było. – Tony Stark. Czy tak brzmiało jego imię?

– Tak – odparł Loki automatycznie. – I tak zwrócę się do niego w dniu, w którym ujrzę go ponownie. – W dniu, który, jak miał nadzieję, nadejdzie wkrótce. Tak szybko, jak tylko będzie w stanie to zaaranżować. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę zamieszanie z zimowymi monarchami, Thorem i ojcem, który chciał z nim naprawdę porozmawiać po raz pierwszy, od kiedy Loki sięgał pamięcią, nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to nastąpi. Za tydzień? Za miesiąc?

Za rok?

– Jeśli nie pragniesz Jotunheim, mam dla ciebie prostą umowę – oznajmił Odyn po dłuższym czasie, stąpając spokojnie u boku Lokiego. – Ustabilizuj sytuację z ludem Jotunheim. Zawiąż nowy pakt, abyśmy mogli im pomóc i ponownie liczyć na ich siłę w przyszłości. Spędź trochę czasu ze swoim bratem. A później, jeśli twoje serce nadal będzie przywiązane do tego mężczyzny… – Odyn wzruszył ramionami, wciąż nie patrząc na Lokiego. – Dołącz do niego. Albo sprowadź go tutaj. Nie jest istotne, którą drogę wybierzesz.

Dołącz do niego. Te słowa przyniosły Lokiemu uczucie ulgi tak olbrzymiej, że niemal go przygniotła. Próby, jakie przeszedł tego dnia, prawdy przekazane przez Odyna, wszystko to bladło w porównaniu do ulgi tak namacalnej, że groziła mu wstydem z powodu płaczu. Loki zamrugał szybko, garbiąc ramiona i zasłaniając się nieco bardziej futrem spoczywającym na ramionach. Za taką umowę mógłby znieść każdą negocjację, każdy pakt z Jotunheim. Istniał tylko jeden problem.

– Sprowadzić go tutaj? – powtórzył Loki. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że byłem nieobecny przez dłuższy czas, lecz wątpię, aby prawa zabraniające śmiertelnikom wstępu do Asgardu uległy tak szybko zmianie.

– Nie wycofam mego zaproszenia – powiedział tylko Wszechojciec. _Wciąż_ na niego nie patrzył. Lokiego uderzyła okropna myśl.

– Czyżby umarł?

– Nie. – Odyn zmarszczył brwi. – Przypuszczam, że będę musiał to sprawdzić po naszym przybyciu, ale Hescamar widział go przy życiu i w dobrym zdrowiu w tamtym kanionie. Zakończ zamartwianie się, nic złego mu się nie stanie.

– Nie możesz tego wiedzieć – odparł Loki, obracając się z powrotem, aby spojrzeć na obserwatorium.

– Uwierz mi. Norny nadal śmieją się do rozpuku _z tego_ powodu.

Chociaż Loki czuł dezorientację, wiedział, kiedy nie otwierać niepotrzebnie ust. Istniała ograniczona ilość szokujących informacji, jakie mógł przetrawić w ciągu jednego dnia, a dzień istotnie był długi i wyczerpujący. Każdy postawiony krok wydawał się kosztować go odrobinę pozostałej mu energii. Rychło w czas zaczął żałować, że nie zgłębiał bardziej magii uzdrawiania przed uwięzieniem.

Kiedy przemierzali długą drogę do domu, myśli Lokiego same z siebie biegły w stronę Tony’ego. Czy zrozumie, że nie został tak po prostu opuszczony? Czy będzie zmartwiony? Wszystko, co Hescamar i Odyn powiedzieli, wydawało się wskazywać na to, że sam ma jakieś przeznaczenie do wypełnienia. Coś, co łączyło się z Lokim, a szczegół ten niezmiernie irytował. Ale skradł Tony’emu już dość życia jak na ten moment. Obaj mieli swoje małe, prywatne światy do uporządkowania – ostatecznie Loki _naprawdę_ zabił jego starego przyjaciela i wspólnika, nieistotne, że ten pozbawiony choćby krzty honoru zwyrodnialec próbował zamordować ich obu.

Być może obaj potrzebowali czasu, aby pożyć swoim życiem. Czasu po Zlodowaciałym Sercu.

Lub być może, pomyślał Loki posępnie, tylko szukał wymówek dla siebie.

Skierował spojrzenie na Odyna i przypomniało mu to o czymś.

– Kruk przekazał mi, że nadeszły ciemne czasy dla Asgardu. Co stanowi problem tej ziemi?

– Przede wszystkim omeny cierpienia i destrukcji. – Odyn machnął ręką, oddalając pytanie. – Aby przetrwać, Asgard musi nadal się rozwijać, żeby móc utrzymywać pokój.

– Mówi mi to dokładnie nic – odparł Loki uparcie. – Czy wciąż uważasz mnie za dziecko, które należy rozpieszczać słodkimi półprawdami? Chuchać i dmuchać, aby nie poznało prawdy? To zawsze należało do obowiązków Matki, nie twoich.

– Jotunheim odłączyło się od Dziewięciu – oznajmił Odyn szczerze. Spojrzał na moment na Lokiego i kiedy przemówił dalej, ten usłyszał prawdę w jego słowach. – Nie podróżują nigdzie, nie posyłają nigdzie wieści. Nawet nasi posłowie są ignorowani. Umierają. I Asgard… nasz złoty wymiar stał się zastały, niezmienny. Nie ma w nim postępu, nowych pomysłów, niepokoju. Pakty z innymi wymiarami są silne jak zawsze, lecz nasze powiązania z innymi ludami zamierają. – Na czubku Gungnira rozbłysło światło, sygnał złości, jakiej Loki nie ujrzał zbyt wiele razy w swoim życiu przed uwięzieniem. – Frygga czyta za wiele możliwych przyszłości, aby je zliczyć, a na żadnej nie można polegać. Thor robi, co najlepszego potrafi, aby ją naprawić, ale nawet on cierpi. Był rozdarty w zbyt wielu kierunkach, zanim wszystko to się zaczęło. – Odyn westchnął i wskazał widniejące przed nimi bramy. – Wyglądają tak samo jak zawsze, a jednak kruszeją w miejscach, których nie możemy dostrzec.

Polityka. Zmiany. Dyplomacja. Wszystkie te rzeczy, których królestwo dotkliwie potrzebowało, aby prosperować. Loki zrozumiał w ułamku sekundy, dlaczego Odyn nagle dzieli się z nim wszystkimi ponurymi zmartwieniami. Nie dlatego że ufa się mu z zachowaniem tak delikatnych informacji dla siebie albo dlatego że jego porady są w jakiś sposób cenne, nie. Odyn po prostu chciał, aby to on wszystko _naprawił_.

– Cóż, podejrzewam, że prosiłbym o zbyt wiele, gdybym zażyczył sobie uczty powitalnej i spokojnej nocy, w czasie której mógłbym się wreszcie wyspać. Być może powinieneś mnie obarczyć wszystkimi trudnymi zadaniami niczym zwierzę juczne pakunkami, bo najwyraźniej tym właśnie jestem. – Kiedy ojciec spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem, Loki uniósł brew, prowokując go, aby zaprzeczył tym słowom. – Nie jestem jakimś głupcem, abyś prowadził mnie gdzieś na ślepo. Nie trzeba być mistrzem taktyki, aby zrozumieć, iż uwięziłeś mnie u swego boku na czas tego długiego spaceru tylko po to, abyś mógł przekonać swoją niebieskoskórą kartę przetargową do naprawienia twoich błędów.

– _Moich_ błędów? – Na jedno mgnienie oko Odyna rozbłysło na biało, mieniąc się od nagromadzonej siły. – Jotunheim wycofało się po tym, jak ich król został krwawo zamordowany przez asgardzkiego wysłannika, a energia Bifrostu zrównała z ziemią ich ostatnią wielką świątynię. Cała ich historia spoczywała w tym miejscu pełnym wspomnień, ostatnim wielkim źródle ich siły. Teraz zostały z niego tylko gruzy, a nasze oferty pomocy spotykają się cały czas z odmową. Cóż mogło to spowodować?

– Duma – wypluł z siebie Loki, ignorując jego słowa. – A cała reszta? Jak pragniesz powiązać to z moimi działaniami? Proszę, pozwól mi doświadczyć swojego samorozgrzeszenia.

Odyn warknął coś do niego; słowa tak stare, że nawet wszechmowa nie była w stanie ich rozpoznać. Wijące się węże mocy eksplodowały z Gungnira. Jeszcze nie był to płonący strumień, jaki mógł się pojawić, ale to wystarczyło. A nawet zdecydowanie więcej niż wystarczyło.

Po czym cały ten wybuch siły znikł, a w miejscu Wszechojca Loki ujrzał tylko zmęczonego starego władcę, dźwigającego na swoich barkach brzemię tak przygniatające, że niemal zginał się od niego wpół.

– Przyszłość Asgardu stała się mroczna niemal dwadzieścia jeden lat temu, Loki – powiedział Odyn ciężko, odwracając się od niego. – Tej samej nocy, której cię z niego wygnałem. Nie ma tu obowiązku, jaki musisz wypełnić, błędów, które honor nakazuje ci naprawić. Wymiar po prostu zauważył brak swego księcia. – Uniósł twarz do nieba. – Hescamar. Stwórz dla Lokiego przejście do pałacu i oszczędź mu tego długiego spaceru.

Loki niemal nie zauważył kruka, który zanurkował w dół, trzepocząc migoczącymi skrzydłami, po czym usiadł na jego ramieniu, przytrzymując się pazurami. Całą swoją uwagę koncentrował na ojcu.

Nigdy się nie rozumieli. Każde słowo zdawało się wywierać efekt odmienny od zamierzonego, każdy czyn okazywał się źle zrozumiany. Był zbyt szorstki, kiedy potrzeba było więcej delikatności. Zbyt nieufny, kiedy ten drugi prosił tylko o zaufanie. Zbyt słaby, zbyt zimny, zbyt inteligentny, zbyt inny. Loki zawsze wiedział, że te wszystkie określenia są prawdziwe w odniesieniu do niego, gdy tylko patrzył Odynowi w oczy. A jednak… tym razem nie dostrzegał w nich nic z tego. Tylko frustrację i samoobwinianie się. I dumę. Zawsze za wiele dumy. Jakimś cudem przypomniało to Lokiemu Thora. On też zawsze popełniał nietakt, gdy wyrażał swoje prawdziwe zdanie.

– Złaź ze mnie, ptaszysko – burknął Loki, próbując je strząsnąć z ramienia. – Tyle jeszcze dam radę przejść. – W ramach podziękowań Hescamar dziabnął go boleśnie w ucho, ale odleciał ze swoim zwykłym pozornym posłuszeństwem na pokaz. Loki posłał za nim trochę lodu dla samej przyjemności zobaczenia, jak trafiony kruk wypluwa z siebie różnorakie kolory i znika.

– Nienawidzę tego kruka – stwierdził Odyn ostro. – Miał być darem dla ciebie z okazji koronacji Thora. Ta opierzona gnida wie więcej o magii i przyoblekaniu się w różne kształty niż cokolwiek obdarzone dwojgiem oczu powinno. I takie z niego złośliwe stworzenie. Kłamstwa i znajdowanie luk w czyichś słowach są jego drugą naturą.

Loki mógł tylko patrzeć się z niedowierzeniem. Jak ktokolwiek mógł być taki tępy?

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to właśnie mnie opisałeś.

– Mylisz się – odparł Odyn, ponownie rozpoczynając spacer w stronę wrót. Jego peleryną poruszał wiatr, czyniąc z niej rozciągający się za władcą szkarłatny proporzec. – Ten ptak nie jest moim synem i jego nie kocham.

Słowa zostały wypowiedziane z łatwością i miały zabrzmieć lekko, ale uderzyły Lokiego prosto w piersi i najstarszą ranę z gromkim echem ładunku prawdy, jaki w sobie niosły.

Miłość. Dom powrócił do niego mimo skóry, jaką zdecydował się przyoblec. Ojciec, który patrzył na niego z konsternacją, ale starał się zrozumieć. Wszystko uległo zmianie, od kiedy Zlodowaciałe Serce po raz pierwszy powitało go w swoich zimnych objęciach.

Wszystko – to tego kiedyś pragnął, na to miał nadzieję. Uznanie. Szacunek. Ale nie uczynił nic, aby sobie na to zasłużyć. Po prostu tam _był_.

Jeśli miał świętować swój powrót, Loki zdecydował, że może równie dobrze upewnić się, że jest tego godzien.

– Hescamar! – wykrzyknął w nocne niebo. Idący przed nim Odyn obrócił się na pięcie swojego potężnego buta i spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Loki go zignorował. – Będziesz mi towarzyszył w podróży.

– Loki – zaczął Odyn, po czym zamilkł, kiedy poszarpany zielony płaszcz upadł u jego stóp. – Co czynisz?

– Wybieram stosowane do okazji ubranie, Ojcze. – Loki nie miał na sobie powyżej pasa nic poza wilczym futrem na ramionach, a zęby bestii błyszczały jak noże. Loki obrócił się w stronę, z której przyszedł. – Przekaż Matce i Thorowi moje przeprosiny.

Odynowi opadła szczęka.

– Gdzie w imię wszelkiego, co święte, zmierzasz? _Loki!_

Przed nim Hescamar ponownie pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku, a jego czarne skrzydła cięły niebo niczym bliźniacze ostrza.

– Gdzie pożytek z zimowego monarchy, jeśli jego królestwo jest martwe? – odkrzyknął Loki. Wzbierało w nim coś dzikiego i lekkomyślnego, burząc mu krew uderzającym do głowy podnieceniem. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział w tej właśnie chwili, że to było _dokładnie_ coś, co Tony by zrobił. – Chcę to przeprowadzić szybko. Hescamar, otwórz przejście do Jotunheimu. Mamy pakt do wynegocjowania.

Hescamar wydał z siebie przeciągły, tryumfalny krzyk, który przeszedł w szorstki złośliwy chichot, po czym machnął skrzydłami i przed nimi otworzył się portal. Biły od niego  lodowaty chłód i ciemność. Loki podbiegł w jego kierunku, słysząc już odgłos Gungnira wzbierającego mocą, aby zniszczyć przejście.

– Nie jesteś gotów! – ryknął za nim Odyn. – Niech piekło pochłonie legendy, nie zgadzam się na ten wariacki wyścig ze śmiercią!

Czyste zmartwienie przebijające w głosie ojca było jedyną rzeczą, która spowolniła kroki Lokiego, ale samo w sobie nie wystarczało, aby go zatrzymać. Obrócił się i spojrzał prosto w twarz królowi Asgardu, a lód wspinał się po jego ramionach i klatce piersiowej w narastającej warstwie, która tworzyła długie, podobne do kryształów szpikulce na jego ramionach i przedramionach. Na nich lśniła magia, tworząc sieć zielonych błysków, gromadzących się najmocniej przy uzbrojonych w pazury dłoniach.

– Jestem czarownikiem i lodowym olbrzymem – powiedział, patrząc, jak Odyn powoli opuszcza swoją włócznię. – Oddychałem lodem i ciemnością przez dwadzieścia długich lat i wreszcie mogę z całą wolnością podróżować po wymiarach. Muszę to _zrobić_.

Przez moment Loki zastanawiał się, czy ojciec spróbuje mu przeszkodzić mimo to, spróbuje go powstrzymać, żeby wypełnił swoje obowiązki i ponownie powitał rodzinę. Aby odpoczął i dał się przywitać, i znosić ze względu na swoją skórę spojrzenia posyłane mu przez tych, którzy kiedyś byli jego towarzyszami. Ale chociaż Asgard był jego domem, Loki nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy, aby do niego wrócić. Nie kiedy burze śnieżne przetaczały się po jego skórze, a magia kłębiła się w nim. Nie potrzebował jeszcze Asgardu. Tym, czego potrzebował, była jałowa ziemia, na której mógł wyć, i coś, co mógłby naprawić.

Kiedy wróci, Odyn nie będzie miał wyboru; będzie musiał zobaczyć go takim, jakim był. I nie tylko Odyn, ale cały Asgard. Loki stanie się ambasadorem, jakiego jeszcze Dziewięć Wymiarów nie widziało.

– Zawsze miałem nadzieję, że zjednoczysz królestwa – stwierdził w końcu Odyn, sięgając do wnętrza swojej zbroi. Rzucił coś w stronę Lokiego, który złapał to odruchowo. Był to kamień runiczny. Pochylone „H” sprawiało, że nie dało się go pomylić z niczym. Hagalaz. Zwiastun burzliwej, destrukcyjnej zmiany. W równym stopniu potrzebny i napełniający wszystkich obawą. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że będziesz pragnął rozpocząć działania w tej samej chwili, w której powrócisz. Twoja matka będzie ze mnie beznadziejnie niezadowolona za pozwolenie ci odejść.

– Ale pozwalasz mi odejść.

– Tak. – Odyn przyglądał mu się z dziwnie pełnym namysłu wyrazem twarzy. – Mieliśmy zamiar ponownie nawiązać kontakty z Midgardem pewnego dnia. Frygga od dawna wierzy, że Thor wiele skorzystałby na możliwości swobodnego poruszania się tam i z powrotem. Tak samo, co podejrzewam, jak i ty. – Pokręcił głową na pełne oszołomienia spojrzenie Lokiego. – To coś, o czym warto pomyśleć. Powodzenia.

Otrzymanie tak wielkiej nagrody za zrobienie tak mało niemalże bolało. Cóż uczynił, aby odpokutować? Siedział przez lata w zamku i gardził światem? Traktował nieufnie każdą zagubioną duszę, która zabłąkała się pod jego opiekę? Zniszczył świat swoją głupotą i potrzebą wyładowania wściekłości za swoje przeznaczenie. Mimo że nie czuł miłości do lodowych olbrzymów, ogrom zbrodni, jaką przeciw nim popełnił, spoczywał na jego ramionach i dusił swoim ciężarem. Odyn był zmęczony. Asgard cierpiał z powodu konsekwencji tego, że osiem pozostałych wymiarów wycofało się z kontaktu ze strachu – Loki nie był głupi, wiedział, czego ojciec nie powiedział wprost. A jednak pozwolono mu powrócić. Wybaczono mu. Traktowano go jak równego innym, chociaż według wszystkich praw jedyną karą, jaka mu się należała, była szybka egzekucja.

Jeśli Loki nie mógł tego zrozumieć, w takim razie przynajmniej uczyni samego siebie godnym tej decyzji. Tak, żeby później, kiedy wreszcie spojrzy bratu w oczy, będzie mógł to zrobić bez wstydu.

– Żegnaj, Ojcze – powiedział Loki i odwrócił się w stronę portalu. – Oczekuję, że na mój powrót wyprawisz ucztę. – Zrobił krok do przodu, prosto w zawodzący magią portal, czując, jak przeszywające zimno obejmuje go jeszcze raz.

– Dostaniesz ją! – krzyknął za nim Odyn i była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką Loki usłyszał, zanim szczelina się za nim zamknęła, pozostawiając go samego w świecie, który kiedyś zamierzał zniszczyć.

Ostatnia próba. Tę przechodził dla samego siebie. A kiedy ponownie ujrzy Tony’ego Starka, będzie mógł mu coś powiedzieć. Coś poza „bardzo, bardzo przepraszam”.

Ostatnia już próba.

Loki zniknął w burzy śnieżnej.

 

**Kanion Przesilenia – Malibu, Kalifornia**

Agenci gadali _dookoła_ niego jak stado przekupek czy innych polityków, ale nie _do_ niego bezpośrednio. Mijała już jakaś godzina, od kiedy się to zaczęło, od kiedy otworzył oczy i usiadł, a pierwszy facet w garniturze wzdrygnął się z zaskoczenia.

Tony siedział na gładkiej krawędzi głazu, pozwalając sobie na bycie zatrzymanym głównie z tego istotnego powodu, że nie miał żadnego innego cholernego pomysłu, co ze sobą zrobić. Pepper była w szpitalu. W domu roiło się od ludzi opłacanych przez SHIELD. Nataszę pewno wywiało gdzieś, gdzie diabeł mówił dobranoc. Ciężko ciągle opłacać agentkę po tym, jak najpierw próbowała zabić twoich podwładnych, a potem dwójka ptaków posłała ich na biegun południowy.

Tony obudził się, kiedy krew na jego koszuli jeszcze nie do końca zaschła, ale nie pozostał na nim ani choćby ślad zadrapania. Tylko czuł ciągle słodycz jabłka w ustach, miał niedokończony stabilizator lotu przyczepiony do ręki i starą wersję reaktora w klatce piersiowej.

Lokiego nie było nigdzie widać. Nie mogło go nigdzie _być_ , powiedział Tony sam do siebie brutalnie, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Bohaterowie nie mieli tej miłej tendencji do przeżywania aż do szczęśliwego zakończenia w swoich historiach. A przynajmniej nie w prawdziwym świecie.

– Źrenice reagują – powiedział mężczyzna w okularach do stojącej obok niego kobiety po tym, jak zaświecił mu w każde oko latarką. – Brak oznak wstrząsu czy urazu, a przynajmniej takich, które mógłbym zauważyć.

– Co za cholerna błazenada – mruknęła kobieta, przyciskając dwa palce do grzbietu nosa i ściskając go krótko. Kiedy opuściła dłoń, Tony odkrył, że wpatruje się w niebieskoszare oczy o wyrazie stalowego uporu. – W porządku. Panie Stark, czy czuje się pan na siłach, aby odbyć krótką podróż samochodem? Dyrektor chciałby…

– …mnie poznać – dokończył za nią Tony, rzucając jej spojrzenie. – Ta, dostałem już tę informację od Agenta Scully’ego, który stoi o, tam. Ale nie mam nic do powiedzenia na temat tego, co się wydarzyło. Więc jeśli tortury nie są w waszym kręgu zainteresowań…

– Czy ktoś pokazał już panu lustro, panie Stark? – zapytała kobieta, przekrzywiając nieco głowę. Kiedy tylko na nią popatrzył z niezrozumieniem, wskazała podbródkiem na jednego z agentów rządowych krążących po kanionie w poszukiwaniu skanów cząstek czy czegoś, czego federalni szukali, kiedy tylko udało im się wyrwać w teren.

Tony miał zamiar zacząć wyciągać ziemię spod paznokci, kiedy wetknięto mu do rąk metalowe pudełko. Lusterko kosmetyczne, odnotował bezmyślnie. Nacisnął płaski guzik z przodu i patrzył, jak wieczko się podnosi, odsłaniając okrągłe lustro, w którym odbijała się jego spowita cieniem twarz.

Było zbyt ciemno, żeby cokolwiek dostrzec, nawet pomimo rozstawionych reflektorów. Tony odruchowo wygiął szyję i obrócił lusterko tak, żeby złapać więcej światła padającego ze sprzętu SHIELD i ze swojego reaktora łukowego. Podniósł lusterko do twarzy i spojrzał na siebie.

Spodziewał się podbitego oka. Być może zadrapania, po którym zostanie mu szelmowska blizna. To, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że z sykiem przez zęby nabrał powietrza i zamknął szybko lusterko.

Konsekwencje, pomyślał Tony, kiedy kobieta odebrała od niego lusterko. Przyczyna i skutek. Dowód. Może zniknie z czasem.

– Agentka Maria Hill. Jestem zastępczynią dyrektora SHIELD – oznajmiła spokojnie kobieta. Wszystko, co pan powie, zostanie zachowane w ścisłej tajemnicy i będzie dostępne jedynie dla mojego zwierzchnika, dyrektora Nicka Fury’ego. – Gdy tylko spojrzał na nią ponownie, agentka Maria Hill odetchnęła krótko, z frustracją. – Panie Stark, nasze dane wywiadowcze oraz liczne nagrania opublikowane przez media pokazują pana z parą dużych brązowych oczu.

– Ta – odparł tępo Tony. Hill zacisnęła usta.

– Czy chciałby mi pan może wyjaśnić, dlaczego nagle zmieniły się w złote?

– Wydaje mi się, że są bardziej w odcieniu jasnego bursztynu. – Autopilot kierujący ustami Tony’ego jak zwykle wybrał strategię zmiany tematu, ale nawet on sam słyszał pustkę w swoim głosie. – Marchewki. Degradacja pigmentu. Naprawdę silne uderzenie w głowę. Proszę sobie wybrać jedno z wymienionych. Jesteś singielką? Wyglądasz na singielkę.

Nozdrza Hill zadrżały, po czym kobieta odeszła ścieżką wydeptaną przez pozostałych agentów, prawdopodobnie zamierzając poinformować kogoś przez komunikator, jak wielkim dupkiem jest Tony Stark. Dzięki temu został nareszcie błogo sam, nawet jeśli miało to trwać zaledwie kilka chwil.

Jakaś jego część chciała zadzwonić do Rhodeya, poprosić, żeby postraszył ich swoim stopniem wojskowym albo żeby popatrzył na nich tak długo tym swoim opatentowanym spojrzeniem, aż go puszczą. Może nawet żeby użył trochę ognia zaporowego. Naprawdę, szczegóły go nie obchodziły, pod warunkiem, że będzie mógł usiąść w ciszy i spokoju, i zimnie i pomyśleć o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Obadiah Stane nigdy nie powrócił ze Zlodowaciałego Serca. Tony gotów był założyć się o solidną kwotę, że leżał już martwy pod grubą warstwą nienaturalnie naleciałego śniegu. Albo że wciąż siedział tam, uwięziony gdzieś w środku opuszczonego zamku, za towarzystwo mając ciało lodowego olbrzyma…

Tony starał się zapanować nad oddechem i zawartością żołądka, kiedy zauważył, że jakiś mężczyzna przygląda mu się z drugiej strony polanki. Był niemal całkowicie spowity w cień, ale dało się zauważyć światło odbijające się w jego oku.

Tylko jedno oko, odnotował Tony, wytężając wzrok. Gdy mężczyzna zaczął do niego iść, Tony zauważył, że drugie oko jest ukryte pod przepaską z czarnej skóry. Reflektory oświetlały go w czasie, w którym przechodził przez polanę.

Kamuflaż faceta ograniczał się do długiego czarnego płaszcza. Jego niezapięte poły odsłaniały matowe uzbrojenie ochronne. Pewnie coś silniejszego niż kevlar, jeśli wzięło się pod uwagę ułożenie paneli. Tony naliczył trzy częściowo zamaskowane sztuki broni. Magnumy; pewnie przynajmniej dwa typu Desert Eagle. Nie miał pojęcia, z której wersji pochodziły, ale patrząc na zbliżającego się do niego faceta, można było założyć, że definitywnie z tej najnowszej.

– Nie przejmuj się agentką Hill – oznajmił mężczyzna, odgarniając płaszcz za kaburę przyczepioną w pasie, żeby usiąść. – Niezbyt lubi tajemnice. Fakty, diagramy, rzeczy, na podstawie których może podjąć racjonalną decyzję, o, to o wiele bardziej jej broszka. A to, jak się okazuje, cholernie wielka tajemnica. – Facet rozejrzał się wkoło, po czym wyciągnął małą srebrną flaszkę z kieszeni na krzyżu. Pozbył się zakrętki, pociągnął solidnego łyka, a następnie podał ją Tony’emu. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś naprawdę tego potrzebował, Stark.

Tony wypił niemal połowę zwartości flaszki za jednym razem. Okazało się, że to burbon; palący w gardło i dający kopa. Z gatunku tych dobrych w tego typu sytuacjach. Odetchnął i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wydycha ogień, a nie powietrze. Zamrugał, pozbywając się uczucia, jakby ogień lizał mu gałki oczne, i odkrył, że większość agentów opuściła teren, zostawiając po sobie tylko reflektory i trochę sprzętu. Jakaś zapomniana dwójka opierała się o drzewa z dala od nich. Jedynym z nich była Hill.

– Co ci się stało w oko? – zapytał Tony, ignorując głos ochrypły tak, jakby nawdychał się dymu. Pieczenie gardła spowodowane przez alkohol było najgorsze. Facet tylko wziął od niego flaszkę i ją zakręcił.

– Odłamki. Pocięły mi je na kawałki. A co się stało twoim?

– Umarłem. – Tony podłubał jednym paznokciem pod drugim, próbując pozbyć się ziemi. Strząsnął ją na trawę. – Dyrektor Nick Fury, nie?

– Dobrze cię wreszcie poznać.

– Przyszedłeś, żebym mógł wysłuchać jakiegoś ważnego raportu?

– Nie – odparł Fury, opierając przedramiona na kolanach. – Nie, wydaje mi się, że dostatecznie dużo gówna wylało się na twoją głowę jak na jedną noc. Miałem przygotowaną przemowę, ale trzeba umieć wybrać odpowiedni czas. To nie dzisiaj.

Tony przytaknął, wpatrując się w oświetlony kawałek trawy i ziemi zaraz obok cieni, w których siedział. Ziało w niej kilka dziur, a każdą z nich okrążały taśmy, jakby były jakąś częścią miejsca zbrodni. W jakimś stopniu pewnie były. Ostatnia próba Obadiaha Stane’a, aby uzyskać władzę. Siedzący obok niego Nick Fury wyciągnął telefon, zaklął, kiedy dostrzegł, że nie ma zasięgu, po czym schował go z powrotem do kieszeni.

– AT&T?

– Sieć zabezpieczana przez SHIELD – prychnął Fury. – Co za gówno. Dają ci pięćdziesiąt apek, żeby ułatwić szyfrowanie, ale nie da się nic wysłać, kiedy, do cholery, tego potrzebujesz. Nasz nowy nabytek pewnie jest już gotów przywalić sobie w głowę frisbee.

– Nabytek?

– Kumpel twojego ojca. Romanow przesyła mu informacje o obecnej sytuacji przez komunikatory. – Fury rzucił mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, pochylając się, jakby miał zdradzić mu tajemnicę. – Z jakiegoś powodu wydaje mi się, że jest zainteresowany tym, żeby utrzymać cię przy życiu.

– Nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. Kumple ojca należeli do grupy starych gości lubiących szkocką trochę za bardzo. – Tony odkleił koszulę od brzucha, starając się nie krzywić na to, jak sztywny materiał odrywa kawałki jego skóry. – Czasami nawet próbowali się mnie pozbyć.

– A tam – stwierdził Fury, machają na te słowa ręką. – Nie wszyscy byli dupkami. Boli cię któraś z tych ran?

– Ani trochę. – Tony patrzył, jak Fury kiwa głową, po czym oddaje mu flaszkę. – Dzięki.

Pił w ciszy, czując kompletny brak motywacji, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Gdyby miał taką możliwość, pewnie chętnie zostałby tutaj całą noc. Głównie nie chciało mu się ruszać i pragnął pamiętać. Nie łzy kapiące mu na kark czy dłoń przyciśniętą do krwawiącego brzucha, ale inne rzeczy. Ostrygi i kominek, i duszące ciepło kuźni. Ręce obejmujące go z taką siłą, że niemal zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Chłodne niebieskie wargi przyciśnięte do jego ust. Głos mówiący mu, że go kocha.

Tony zamrugał, aby pozbyć się wilgoci przysłaniającej pole widzenia, chociaż oczy nadal go piekły.

– Więc – stwierdził w końcu, cicho odchrząkując. – Chcesz wypróbować na mnie tę specjalną przemowę? Mam czas.

– To zależy – odparł Fury. – Jak bardzo jesteś zainteresowany w dłubaniu jeszcze raz w tym pomyśle metalowej zbroi? – Popukał knykciami o rękawicę na ręce Tony’ego.

– Do produkcji masowej?

– Nie, tylko dla siebie.

Jako że flaszka była już pusta, Tony oddał ją z powrotem i podniósł się na nogi. Kolana mu nie strzeliły, jak zazwyczaj to miały w zwyczaju. Ach, to małe błogosławieństwo w najgorszej nocy jego życia. Wszedł wprost w jasny snop światła na polanie, gdzie nie dało się spojrzeć w górę, żeby dostrzec gwiazdy.

Metalowa zbroja. Ostatecznie już wcześniej chciał ją dokończyć. Wcześniej. Plany miał już głównie w fazie finalnej, ale tylko częściowo przetestował je w rzeczywistości. Wciąż zostawiało mu mnóstwo do zrobienia. Ale jeśli superszpiegowi nie chodziło o produkcję masową, czego chciałby od zbroi, którą Tony zawsze miał zamiar wybudować tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie?

– Streść mi tę mowę – powiedział mu Tony, zdziwiony, że czuje ton prowokacji we własnym głosie.

Fury uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do niego, a jego długi skórzany płaszcz łopotał za nim dramatycznie.

– Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą o inicjatywie Avengers.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i mamy taki "fillerowy" rozdział :D W sensie, fabularnie sporo się dzieje, przełomowe wydarzenia, wiekopomne decyzje, a jednak tłumacząc, miałam wrażenie, że to ino zapychacz.   
> Mam nadzieję, że mimo to będziecie czytać z przyjemnością ;)  
> Moje obecne praktyki są dosyć nudne i gdybym miała opanowany sposób tłumaczenia na telefonie, kolejne rozdziały byłyby już ogarnięte, zakończone i wszystko za mną, ale - niestety - nadal nie potrafię. Może są do tego apki i ktoś chciałby zasugerować? :O Będę dźwięczna jakby co!   
> (Dziękuję za komentarze i ściskam serdecznie wszystkich komentujących!!)

**Asgard – Sala Tronowa**

Frygga rzucała kamienie runiczne na schody prowadzące do podium, Thor krążył nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, a Mjollnir leżał na posadzce niczym odrzucona przez dziecko zabawka. Minęła godzina, od kiedy Frigga wyczytała w runach powrót Lokiego. Godzina, od kiedy Odyn nakazał Thorowi powrócić do pałacu i pozostać u jej boku.

Droga od obserwatorium do pałacu rzeczywiście była długa. Frygga westchnęła sama do siebie, zebrała kamienie i schowała je do sakiewki. Pociągała właśnie za rzemień, aby ją zamknąć, kiedy Thor zaklął głośno i wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

– Męczy mnie to czekanie.

Frygga tylko się uśmiechnęła.

– Czekałeś już niemal dwadzieścia jeden lat, Thorze – przypomniała mu. – Kolejne kilka minut nie powinno cię tak drażnić.

– To właśnie _dlatego_ , że czekam już dwadzieścia jeden lat, te kilka minut więcej mnie tak irytuje – odparł Thor, brzmiąc niemal gniewnie. Niemal. Tak czy siak w jego słowach było więcej życia, niż Frygga widziała w nim w ogóle już od długiego, długiego czasu. – Cóż ich zatrzymało po drodze?

– Mają wiele do omówienia – stwierdziła Frygga. – Rozstali się w złych stosunkach.

– Powiedz mi, gdzie on jest – ponaglił Thor, wskazując na na tron. Frygga wiedziała, że Thor nigdy na nim nie zasiadł, nigdy nawet nie chciał tego spróbować, nieważne, jak by nie pragnął ujrzeć Lokiego. Dla Thora ten tron wyglądał jak kajdany i klątwa, zawsze przypominając mu, że nigdy nie będzie mógł prowadzić życia, którego pragnął. Midgard. Jane Foster. Jego własny brat, spoglądający na niego z zawiścią i nienawiścią.

Frygga przesunęła sakwą pomiędzy dłońmi, wsłuchując się w brzęk gładkich run. Gdyby tylko wiedział.

Thor wyczuł jej odmowę i wypuścił powietrze z irytacją, obracając się na pięcie, aby kontynuować swoje czuwanie. Tak bardzo przypomina swojego ojca, pomyślała z pewną ilością żalu. Niezdolny do czekania, niezdolny do działania, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia tego, co leży mu na sercu, niezdolny do zatrzymania wszystkiego dla siebie. Nie zawsze tak było. W przypadku ich obu.

Kolejne kilka minut minęło, rozciągając się przy tym w nieskończoność, a odgłosy stóp nie rozległy się na korytarzu. Jeśli nie liczyć Thora. W tym właśnie momencie Thor zaprzestał swojego nerwowego chodzenia. Odgarnął do tyłu długie włosy i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na główne wejście do sali, po czym obrócił się w stronę tronu.

– To zakazane – powiedziała Frygga, starając się ukryć uśmiech. – Ściśle zakazane.

– A więc mnie powstrzymaj – odparł Thor, odgarniając na bok pelerynę, po czym usiadł na tronie. Przycisnął ramiona płasko do podłokietników tronu, a plecy do metalowego oparcia. Jego widok robił wrażenie. Frygga spoglądała na niego, czekając na moment, w którym Thor spojrzy poprzez same gwiazdy.

– Nie myśl o imieniu, lecz o uczuciu. – Skoro zamierzał przeciwstawić się tradycji i prawu, mogła mu w tym równie dobrze pomóc. – Myśl o potrzebie.

Thor drgnął na tronie, a jego głowa odskoczyła do tyłu, jakby ktoś wymierzył w niego potężny cios. Jego oczy śledziły coś, czego nie potrafiła dostrzec.

– Nie ma go tutaj – wyszeptał Thor. – Przemierza lód i ciemność. Z krukiem, który przysiadł na jego ramieniu. Czy on… – Thor spiął się gwałtownie i obrócił głowę, jakby próbował uniknąć ciosu. – Lodowi olbrzymi? Czy to Jotunheim? Dlaczego on ma rogi? Co to takiego?

– Co takiego mówi, Thorze? – zapytała nagląco Frygga, zmuszając się do poderwania na nogi, żeby wspiąć się po stopniach na tron. Podróż Lokiego do Jotunheim stanowiła przyszłość, w której nie ośmieliła się pokładać nadziei. – Słuchaj uważnie.

Thor ponownie cały się napiął, a rysy jego twarzy wykrzywiło cierpienie.

– Loki nic nie mówi. Otacza go klan Jotunów. Stoją pośród gruzów. Matko, oni są _dwakroć jego wzrostu_. Mimo całej zajadłości, jaka tkwi w jego sercu, są pewne granice tego, co jest w stanie… – Frygga podskoczyła, gdy Mjollnir pofrunął w stronę dłoni Thora. Podejrzewała, że dla niego to już instynkt. Thor zdawał się niemal nieświadomy swojego otoczenia. Taka moc tkwiła w Hliðskjálfie, gdy zasiadał na nim ktoś, kto nie znał się na wróżeniu. Thor zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w niewidoczną dla niej scenę.

Frygga spojrzała na drugą stronę komnaty i ujrzała, jak Odyn wchodzi do środka. Jej uniesiona dłoń niewiele uczyniła, aby go powstrzymać, ale jego kroki zwolniły, gdy Thor drgnął w objęciach tronu, a łza spłynęła zlekceważona po jego policzku.

– Klęczą – wyszeptał Thor z podziwem. – Przed nim. Kruk śmieje się i wzbija w powietrze. Ale Loki nie zważa na nich. Tylko… podnosi kolumnę, pomagając sobie lodem. Jest połamana na kawałki, łuk jest połamany, ale on znajduje fragmenty i dopasowuje jak w łamigłówce… zawsze był tak dobry w tego typu rzeczach… – Thor odetchnął, drżąc nieco, i zamilkł, ale widok nienazwanych wydarzeń  napełnił go zdumieniem i radością. Jego usta drgnęły i rozciągnęły się w słabym,  pełnym fascynacji uśmiechu, gdy obserwował brata po raz pierwszy od dekad. Frygga patrzyła, jak przesuwa spojrzeniem błyszczących jasno błękitnych oczu z jednego punktu do drugiego, nieświadomy łez na swojej twarzy. Ach, tak ciężko musiał tęsknić za bratem.

– A ja gdzie mam niby usiąść? – mruknął z połowiczną irytacją Odyn i westchnął ciężko, gdy do niej podszedł. Frygga tylko ujęła jego dłoń w swoje i ścisnęła ją mocno, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że niemal ją to bolało. Być może ciemność zasnuła również jej serce. Odyn pocałował ją w nadgarstek, drapiąc brodą, po czym pochylił się, aby umieścić Gungnira tam, gdzie powinien był się znaleźć: przy tronie. Thor praktycznie nie zareagował. Cały jego umysł zajmowały wizje brata. Wreszcie odnalazł wolność.

– Czy to ty popchnąłeś go w tym kierunku, mężu? – wyszeptała Frygga.

– Jak brzmiały słowa, które kiedyś wypowiedziałaś? Loki zawsze będzie próbował wymknąć się mojej kontroli? – zapytał Odyn ze spojrzeniem jednego oka wbitym w syna. – Pragnąłem pokoju osiągniętego przez stopniowe ustanawianie kontaktów, mieszanie się kultur i wiedzy, jakie powinno było nastąpić już dawno. Publiczne pokazy siły. Dzielenie zasobów, być może kiedyś wymiana odnowionego szacunku. Loki inaczej widzi nasze położenie. Ich duma przede wszystkim. Prawdziwy zimowy monarcha ma siłę konieczną do przyniesienia im tej nadziei na przyszłą potęgę.

– Loki jest tylko Lokim. – Frygga machnęła dłonią na jego nowy tytuł. – Stanowi więcej dla lodowych olbrzymów, ale nadal jest sobą. Mity Jotuheimu niewiele będą dla niego znaczyły. Użyje ich dla osiągnięcia swoich celów, a potem je porzuci, tak jak wąż, który zrzuca skórę. – Obróciła się do Odyna i uniosła brew. – Pytanie brzmi, czym jest to, czego pragnie? Jaka potrzeba napędza jego kroki?

Odyn odwrócił się i przyglądał się Thorowi, który wciąż znajdował się blisko i daleko jednocześnie. Frygga wiedziała, o czym myśli: Thor może i spogląda na Lokiego, ale jeśli uzyska drugą szansę, jego oczy skierują się ku innemu wymiarowi. Czy Loki też zamierzał to zrobić?

– Pragnie władzy. Władzy, na jaką sobie zasłużył, moim zdaniem. Korony, której nie będzie musiał od kogoś pożyczać.

– I? – ponagliła Frygga, gdy Odyn się zawahał. – Czego jeszcze?

– Tony Stark odcisnął na nim dość silnie swoje piętno. – Odyn wyciągnął rękę i wyprostował ramię Thora, gdy ten drgnął, a Mjollnir wybuchł przez to odruchowo siecią błyskawic. – A jednak wybrał Jotunheim. Mam wystarczająco duże ego, aby założyć, że czyni to dla mojej aprobaty, ale instynkt sugeruje mi, że robi to dla samego siebie.

Frygga zastanowiła się nad tym przez chwilę. Loki przypominał skomplikowany kłębek często przeciwstawnych sobie potrzeb i pragnień. Zawsze taki był. Często chował swoje tajemnice za fasadą spokoju i trzymał je pod kluczem, bezpiecznie zamknięte, ale zaniechanie ponownego połączenia z rodziną i zwrócenie się do mroźnego wymiaru Jotunheimu stanowiło coś nowego. Być może sugerowało plan.

– Jeśli może ocucić mieszkańców Jotuheimu z tego długiego snu, jeśli zdoła ich zjednoczyć, po cóż byłby mu Asgard, gdyby nie brać pod uwagę tych, których _on_ uważa za godnych? – Frygga dotknęła lekko czoła, gdy Odyn zmarszczył brwi. – Nie będzie nas potrzebował, nie w ten sposób, w jaki my potrzebujemy jego. Asgard go potrzebuje.

– Asgard jakoś sobie poradzi – odparł Odyn, ale spojrzenie miał nieobecne. – Nasza rodzina także. Nie możemy prosić Lokiego o więcej poświęceń.

– Och? A więc nie poprosiłeś go, aby został choć na jeden wieczór, żeby matka mogła go ucałować i powitać w domu? – Frygga nawet nie próbowała ukryć własnej frustracji. Nikt nie był w stanie koncentrować swoich sił na obserwowaniu linii przeznaczenia z oddali przez całe życie. – Jakim hojnym i oddanym rodzinie ojcem jesteś.

– Spokojnie, żono. Loki powróci. Musi zakończyć swoje sprawy. – Odyn uśmiechnął się, patrząc na jej grymas niezadowolenia, i objął ją ręką w pasie. Spojrzał znowu na Thora. – Co takiego widzisz, synu?

Frygga zerknęła w tym samym kierunku i z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że Thor się uśmiecha. I nie był to półuśmiech ani jakiś słaby czy oporny grymas, nie, to był prawdziwy uśmiech pełen zachwyconej dumy.

– Budują – odparł Thor. Wyciągnął wolną rękę, ale nie było niczego, co mógłby dotknąć. A przynajmniej nie w tym wymiarze. – Składają ją z powrotem w całość, a nie zamienili nawet pół słowa. Nie zapytali go nawet o imię. Jak gdyby zupełnie ich to nie obchodziło. Część się przypatruje, ale większość pomaga… schodzą w dół z gór. Coś otrzepuje się z lodu. Są silni, Ojcze. _On_ jest silny. – Thor roześmiał się i nawet tego nie zauważył. – Zapuścił włosy. Będziemy dziwnym rodzeństwem, ale przynajmniej w tym jesteśmy podobni.

– Och, przesuńże się – nakazała Frygga, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  Ujęła w dłoń skraj swojej sukni, wzruszyła ramionami, czując na sobie spojrzenie Odyna, i usiadła na kolanach Thora. Tak go tym zaskoczyła, że prawie upuścił młot. – Muszę zobaczyć… o! Thor, czy widzisz, jak…

– Tam, w kącie, za skałami, tak…

– Kobieta? – zapytała Frygga bez tchu. I miała rację; wysoka, naga i opromieniona światłem księżyca kobieta skradała się pomiędzy skałami razem ze swoimi współbraćmi, którzy nosili kamienie, gdy Loki tworzył surowe kolumny lodu, całkowicie skoncentrowany na swoim zadaniu. Ukryty za nią o wiele mniejszy lodowy olbrzym  naśladował jego rogi swoimi palcami, wpatrując się z szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami. Młode? – Skrywają je jak klejnoty w koronie, ale zobacz, Thor… on zupełnie nie zwraca na nie uwagi.

– Kontroluje lód lepiej niż jakikolwiek Jotun, którego widziałem w całym moim życiu – zachwycił się Thor. – Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że można go użyć inaczej jak broni.

Frygga starała się podzielić swoją uwagę pomiędzy dwa wymiary, patrząc jednym okiem na Thora, gdy ten złapał mokry od łez oddech, brzmiący jak coś pomiędzy śmiechem i łkaniem. Odyn obrócił się z szelestem peleryny u stóp schodów, marszcząc czoło i zerkając przez ramię na strażników. Gestem odesłał ich na drugą stronę drzwi.

– Przesuń rękę, Thorze – burknął Odyn, gramoląc się na jeden z podłokietników tronu z siłą nietypową dla swojego wieku. – Król musi widzieć.

Muszą wyglądać jak dziwne trio, doszła do wniosku Frygga, tak niezręcznie przycupnięci na tronie, ciesząc się z najdrobniejszych szczegółów i krzycząc z radości spowodowanej przez wydarzenia, których nikt inny nie widział. Mieli swoje własne okno na pierwsze kroki Lokiego w stronę wolności i przeznaczenia, na jakie nie ośmieliła się nawet mieć nadziei.

Frygga przyglądała się, jak Loki przyjmuje kamień od ponuro wyglądającego lodowego olbrzyma i kładzie go w podwaliny zrujnowanej świątyni. Poczuła ukłucie pełnego poczucia winy strachu, iż Loki, którego sama wychowała, nie będzie chciał już akceptować ich jako części swojego życia. Nie, kiedy miał tyle do nauczenia się o samym sobie.

Jakby wyczuwając, że na niego patrzą, Loki zawahał się przez chwilę i obrócił twarz ku niebu. Jego uśmiech promieniował zaciętością, a ostre kły błyszczały w słabym świetle.

Frygga nie miała wątpliwości, że ukłon, jaki wykonał, był czystą kpiną i śmiechem z nich wszystkich, ale widok Lokiego promieniejącego życiem i poczuciem celu rozgrzał ją do samego szpiku kości. Odyn miał rację. Asgard _mógł_ sobie bez niego poradzić. Jotunheim już nie.

Słuchając Odyna i Thora wymieniających się spostrzeżeniami, Frygga zwróciła swoje spojrzenie na Midgard, gdzie ciemnowłosy śmiertelnik mówił do urządzenia przy swoim uchu, a jego zadziwiająco złote oczy były zaskakująco pozbawione uczucia, choć w jego głosie brzmiało podekscytowanie.

Tony Stark, pomyślała, a jej wargi bezgłośnie ułożyły się w jego imię. Norny miały dla niego inne miano. Człowiek żelaza. _Jego_ przeznaczenie miało tak samo wiele możliwych zakończeń, jak to Lokiego.

Frygga odkryła, że z zaciekawieniem czeka na przekonanie się na własne oczy, jak dojrzewa do tego tytułu.

Jakoś przeczuwała, że dzisiejszy dzień nie był ostatnim razem, kiedy Loki go ujrzał.

 

**Rezydencja Tony’ego Starka – Malibu, Kalifornia**

– Więc mówisz mi, że po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, chcesz zostać jakimś płatnym zabójcą? I pracować dla SHIELD? – Pepper brzmiała na zagubioną i dość mocno rozkojarzoną lekami, jeśli Tony miał być szczery. – Sprzedaj mi to, Tony, bo inaczej złożę wypowiedzenie. Dwa pociski to dla mnie aż za dużo. Mam trzy śruby w ramieniu.

– Za które zapłacę, Pepper, zaufaj mi. To nie o to chodzi. Chodzi mi o zmianę.

– Chodzi ci o, to że chcesz… się zabić – odparła Pepper do telefonu ze zdenerwowaniem. Z trudem dało się ją zrozumieć. – O zakończenie tego, co Zlodowaciałe Serce z tobą zrobiło. Nie myśl sobie, że nie wiem. Obadiah jest martwy i _nie_ _powiedziałeś o nim_ _ani słowa_. Nie jestem idiotką, Tony.

– Chodzi o zmienienie świata, Pepper – powtórzył Tony. Spoglądał tępo przez okna salonu, po czym wyszedł na balkon. Powietrze pachniało solą, a morska bryza delikatnie go owiewała. – O mnie. O to, żebym wykorzystał to, co potrafię. Nie broń czy amunicję, czy Obadiaha albo firmę. W ten sposób będę mógł użyć tego, co własnoręcznie stworzyłem, i będę mógł użyć tego do słusznych celów. SHIELD jest mi potrzebne tylko po to, żeby nie zrobił się bałagan prawny.

– Tony, uwielbiam cię – powiedziała sucho Pepper. – Znam cię od lat. Znosiłam twoje wybryki, poznałam cię jak zły szeląg i zrobiłabym dla ciebie chyba wszystko. Ale narażanie swojego życia w ten sposób…

– Czy boisz się, że umrę? Czy też może, że wszystko schrzanię?

– Że wpadniesz w tarapaty jak śliwka w kompot, a mnie nie będzie w pobliżu, żeby ci _pomóc_ – odparła Pepper, krzycząc szeptem. Tony opuścił głowę i zapatrzył się na podłogę, zastanawiając się, kiedy, u licha ciężkiego, bycie jego ludzką tarczą stało się częścią pracy jego osobistej asystentki. – Tony, wiem, że czujesz się winny. Z powodu tego, co się stało z firmą, z Dziesięcioma Pierścieniami, z Obiem, ze mną. Ale to nie jest dobre wyjście.

– Wiesz, nie zgadzam się. Wydaje mi się, że to najlepsze wyjście, na jakie kiedykolwiek wpadłem. – Tony wrócił do środka i opadł bez gracji na skórzaną kanapę. SHIELDowscy specjaliści od czyszczenia odwalili naprawdę świetną robotę; nie wypatrzył ani kropelki krwi. – Mam szansę odzyskać kontrolę, wziąć wszystko we własne ręce. Co niby dobrego dla świata robię, tak naprawdę, kiedy szkicuję projekt broni, której każdy może użyć? Dlaczego niby _nie_ przebranżowić się na technologię służącą rozrywce albo komunikacji i pozwolić _mi_ ochraniać nas wszystkich? Nie wiem, może chcesz, żeby to ktoś inny miał na sobie zbroję?

– Zrobię to – oznajmiła Pepper z upartością godną osła. Tony uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, a oczy zaczęły mu się pocić od wypełniającej go dumy. – Tylko daj sobie spokój z tą wendetą. Nie musisz stawać sam naprzeciw całemu światu. Ledwo dajesz radę wycisnąć kilo trzydzieści.

– O Jezu Chryste, czy ty rozmawiałaś przed chwilą z JARVISem?

– Jesteśmy w sobie platonicznie zakochani, Tony, zaakceptuj to – odparła, brzmiąc, jakby nieuchronnie zbliżał się moment, w którym zapadnie w głęboki sen. Do Tony’ego dotarło jakoś teraz, że jest trzecia nad ranem. – Nie próbuj się za to zabierać samemu. To właśnie próbuję powiedzieć cały czas. Wszystko się wali, kiedy próbujesz coś robić w pojedynkę.

– A co, gdybym ci powiedział, że nie będę sam? – zapytał Tony. – Co, gdybym powiedział, że będę mógł liczyć na pomoc innych ludzi?

– Szpiegowską pomoc?

– Prawdziwą pomoc.

– Czyli… jej? Nataszy? Wydawała się w porządku.

– Czyli jej i paru innych osób. Całego zespołu, Pep. _Dobrego_ zespołu.

– Chcę zbroi – westchnęła Pepper, jakby zupełnie nic nie powiedział. – Masz moje błogosławieństwo, jeśli będę… jeśli będę mogła cię uratować, kiedy wszystko się spieprzy.

– Przybędziesz mi na ratunek. Ratunek. Będę pamiętał.

– JARVIS też.

– Co, chcesz, żeby JARVIS też miał swoją zbroję? – zapytał Tony, marszcząc czoło z niezadowoleniem. – Nie, na bogów. Tak się zaczynają praktycznie wszystkie horrory.

– Zapisz to sobie na swojej cholernej liście.

– W przypadku katastroficznego pierdolnięcia wszystkiego? Jasne. Zrobione.

– Mówię serio, Tony. Chcę być twoim zabezpieczeniem. Niezależnie od wszystkiego innego. _Niezależnie od wszystkiego innego_. – Tony usłyszał, jak zaczerpuje z trudem oddechu, jakby to wyznanie ją sporo kosztowało. – Nie jestem teraz już tylko twoją cholerną asystentką. Odmawiam.

– Ja też, Potts. – Tony wbił spojrzenie w idealnie czysty gipsowy sufit i zdecydował się mieć to za sobą. – Jak ci się podoba posada dyrektora generalnego Stark Industries?

Pepper zakrztusiła się powietrzem. Przez kilka długich sekund jego jedynym towarzyszem było słabe trzeszczenie spowodowane zakłóceniem odbioru.

– No więc… po pierwsze będę potrzebowała olbrzymiej podwyżki pensji. I tej zbroi, o której rozmawialiśmy. _Oraz_ twojego bezwzględnego wsparcia. I JARVISa. I, och, Tony, jesteś pewien?

– Pewien, że będziesz w tym genialna? Jasne. – Tony podniósł pilota i włączył jakiś wyciszony film. Srebrne szkielety biły się ze sobą, a ich metaliczne zęby błyszczały pod czerwonymi oczami. Idealnie. – Nikomu bardziej nie ufam. Jeśli ty jesteś sercem tej firmy, a ja mózgiem i muskulaturą, to co nam się ma niby nie udać?

Pepper roześmiała się miękko, ale słyszał w jej głosie wyczerpanie.

– Tony, nie mam nic do powiedzenia w kwestii twojej przynależności do tego zespołu, taka jest prawda. Po prostu nie nabrój za bardzo. Bądź tym facetem, który uciekł z więzienia, tylko po to, żeby wpakować się do kolejnego, żeby uratować swoją asystentkę, która chciałaby mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Bądź po prostu tak samo dobry jak wtedy.

Tak samo dobry, pomyślał Tony, porażony tą myślą. Pepper mówiła, jakby to było dla niego coś nowego, jakby odkrył w sobie tę odwagę po porwaniu przez Dziesięć Pierścieni i po tym, jak zerwali z niego wszystkie warstwy chroniące go przed prawdziwym światem. I może to rzeczywiście się wydarzyło. Tony doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce wiedzieć, co Pepper o nim sądziła, zanim przeszedł przez piekło Afganistanu. Przeszłość była za nimi. Teraz musiał się zająć przyszłością.

– Będę się zachowywał – obiecał, nie wiedząc, dlaczego głos mu się trzęsie. – Zobaczysz, jak potrafię się zachować. Dobranoc, Pepper.

– Będę patrzeć – odparła, bełkocząc nieco słowa. Morfina serio dobrze na nią podziałała. – Będę patrzeć, jak wspaniale sobie radzisz.

Tony wpatrywał się w telefon przez długą chwilę po tym, jak połączenie się zakończyło, i chociaż spojrzenie miał skoncentrowane, to jego umysł błądził po wielu miejscach na raz. Ustalenia na temat pogrzebu. Spotkania zarządu. Notowania na giełdzie spadające na łeb, na szyję – po raz kolejny. Próby brzmienia, jakby dobrze sobie radził, żeby Pepper mogła dojść do siebie w spokoju. Jasne, tyle mógł dla niej zrobić. Ale co potem?

Potem będzie czas na zbudowanie sobie marzeń, które kiedyś porzucił.

Może Lokiemu by się to spodobało.

Może nadszedł najwyższy czas, aby zacząć naprawdę żyć.

 

Życie naprawdę było jednym. Zaprojektował jeszcze raz ulepszony reaktor łukowy, odpoczął trochę, zrelaksował się i już czuł się jak nowy.

Tak wyczekiwana przez Nicka Fury’ego Inicjatywa Avengers to była zupełnie inna para kaloszy.

Żeby nie przystąpić do niej jak ten ubogi biedny, Tony potrzebował drugiej wersji zbroi, w całkowicie funkcjonalnym stanie i przetestowanej we wszystkich możliwych warunkach, a do tego wyposażonej we wszystko, co uznał za możliwe do zastosowania w walce przy jednoczesnym nieprzeładowaniu jej dodatkowymi gadżetami. Powinna być dobrze dopasowana, ale wzbudzająca strach, uzbrojona po swoje holograficzne zęby, ale tak, żeby nie powodowała przerażenia cywilów. I koniecznie musiała sprawnie latać. I mieć szereg dobrze zamaskowanych broni. Miejsce na papierowy kubek z kawą na wynos… no, już niekoniecznie. Przy pomocy wszelkich powiązanych z 3D możliwości JARVISa Tony stworzył dla siebie dzieło godne samego da Vinciego.

Tony wlał w ten projekt wiele godzin projektowania i tworzenia w warsztacie, szybko gubiąc się w samym procesie. Pogrzeb Obadiaha nadszedł i odszedł w niepamięć. Paparazzi spali mu na wycieraczkach. Paparazzi zostali przegonieni przez policję. Notowania na giełdzie spadły, wzrosły, a potem znowu spadły, a zarząd kipiał jadem ze względu na jego decyzję, aby przekazać komuś innemu kierowanie firmą na czas nieokreślony. Pepper się wygoiła i przejęła stery, nie pozwalając nikomu na wciskanie sobie kitu, a w szczególności nie morzu garniaków, którzy próbowali kwestionować jej doświadczenie i kwalifikacje. Z jednym ramieniem na temblaku i groźnym błyskiem w oku zamknęła im wszystkim usta i ogłosiła nowy kierunek dla Stark Industries: technologia komunikacyjna z naziemną siecią i poziomem stabilności obecnie zarezerwowanym jedynie dla rządowego oprogramowania komunikacyjnego opartego o satelity. Przy pomocy szeregu nowych smukłych telefonów komórkowych, tabletów i laptopów wchodzących w fazę produkcji w przyszłym roku Pepper niemal przyprawiła wszystkich o zawał i jednocześnie pobudziła ich do działania. To było coś prawdziwie spektakularnego i Tony przyglądał się konferencji prasowej na odbiorniku w warsztacie, ciesząc się każdą jej minutą.

Nick Fury zaczął do niego wpadać od tamtego momentu, zazwyczaj niezapowiedziany. Kiedy nawet on zaczął komentować wycofanie się Tony’ego z życia społeczeństwa ze spojrzeniem oka pełnym zmartwienia w ten dziwny, surowy i umiarkowanie przyprawiający o gęsią skórkę sposób, Tony zwyczajnie kazał mu dać sobie spokój. Fury chciał zbroi i jednocześnie tego, żeby jej twórca kąpał się w świetle reflektorów? Te dwie rzeczy nie mogły współistnieć, póki Tony znajdował się w fazie twórczej. Zawsze tak było, nawet przed tym absolutnie gównianym zeszłym rokiem.

Koniec końców Fury ogłosił, że wyśle do niego kogoś, kto go przekona. Tony’emu było wszystko jedno, czy wybrał Nataszę, czy też nieuchwytnego dla zwykłych śmiertelników Clinta Bartona. Nie miało to wpływu na rezultat całej tej akcji.

Ale Fury nie wysłał żadnego z nich.

– To serio dużo samochodów – oznajmił jakiś nieznany Tony’emu głos trzy dni po obietnicy Fury’ego. – Aż szkoda trzymać tu je wszystkie jak w jakiejś klatce.

Tony niemal przegryzł rysik, który trzymał w ustach już którąś godzinę. Jasne, byli goście, których z przyjemnością widział u siebie o każdej dziwacznej porze dnia i nocy, ale zawsze istniała też szansa, że jakiś szajbus spróbuje się włamać.

– Jesteś tu, żeby mnie okraść? – spytał, wzrokiem szukając najbliższego repulsora. Wolał się nie obracać. – Bo w samym tym pomieszczeniu znajduje się dostatecznie dużo amunicji, żeby rozwalić cię na naprawdę drobne kawałeczki.

– Co? Nie! – Facet brzmiał na niesamowicie zażenowanego. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem zabrzmieć jak jakiś podejrzany typek. Jestem Steve. Steve Rogers. SHIELD mnie przysłało.

Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać. Parsknął śmiechem.

– Chryste, czy rodzice cię nienawidzili? Steve _Rogers_ , aha. – Tony wyciągnął rysik z ust i obrócił się, żeby pokazać temu nowemu agencikowi, jak bardzo go to dokładnie ubawiło.

Uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy raczej szybko.

– Słodki Jezu.

Steve Rogers – nie, _Kapitan Ameryka_ – stał w jego warsztacie, uśmiechając się do niego, jakby wiedział, co właśnie działo się w głowie Tony’ego. Tony miał wrażenie, że mózg mu się stopił od niezrozumienia i osłupienia, jakie właśnie przeżywał.

– Może się pan przyznać się do pomyłki w dowolnej chwili, panie Stark – stwierdził, przekładając tarczę do drugiej ręki. _Tę_ tarczę. Tony’ego zaświerzbiły palce. – Fury powiedział mi, że powinienem tu przyjść w pełnym mundurze, pewnie żeby nieco zagrać panu na nosie. Albo mnie. Ciężko czasem zgadnąć w jego przypadku. – Ruchem głowy wskazał tarczę. – Masz jakieś miejsce, gdzie mógłbym to odłożyć?

– W moje ręce – odparł Tony natychmiast, wyciągając je. – I chociaż w żadnym przypadku nie zacznę ci wyrywać włosów, żeby cię przebadać w każdy możliwy sposób, to mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, jakim cudem, u licha, nadal żyjesz. Czy cię sklonowali? Sklonowali cię, to musi być to. Dranie.

– Chwila, moment – oznajmił Kapitan Ameryka, nagle bardzo zainteresowany zatrzymaniem tarczy jak najbliżej siebie. Co ciekawe, wpatrywał się teraz w Tony’ego z takim samym pełnym zdumienia badawczym spojrzeniem, jakie było wlepione w niego. – Nie jestem klonem. Po prostu byłem zamrożony przez bardzo długi czas. W lodzie.

– Klon z pewnością by tak powiedział. – Tony pochylił się do tyłu, opierając się o stół laboratoryjny, i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. – Na co się tak gapisz? Na moje oczy czy niżej? Musisz popracować nad kontrolowaniem tego ciekawskiego spojrzenia, Kapitanie. Będziesz potrzebował lepszych umiejętności społecznych, jeśli masz poklepywać po plecach polityków i dyplomatów, czy co tam SHIELD każe ci robić.

– Przepraszam. – I wyglądał, jakby naprawdę było mu przykro. Kapitan Ameryka najwyraźniej czuł się winny. – I wystarczy po prostu Steve.

– A- _ha_.

Cisza, jaka po chwili nastąpiła, zaczęła się przeciągać w coś bardzo niezręcznego.

– Serio nie jestem klonem – nalegał Steve. – Pamiętam twojego ojca. Nie wyglądasz…

– _Tarcza frisbee_ – oznajmił Tony, ożywając nagle, bo coś właśnie zrozumiał. – To ty jesteś tym dupkowatym kumplem mojego ojca, nie? Rozmrozili cię już jakiś czas temu, a Fury mi po prostu nie powiedział?

– Dupkowatym? – powtórzył Steve. Wyglądał na trochę wyższego, niż był w rzeczywistości. Efekt odpowiednio umiejscowionego oświetlenia, przyciągającego uwagę do jego błyszczących niebieskich oczu i imponujących blond włosów. – Czekaj chwilkę, przyszedłem tutaj, myśląc, że może uda ci się wydostać nas obu z niezbyt ciekawego wieczora. Fury nie powiedział mi nic o tym, że wolałbyś mnie nie widzieć na oczy. Bo gdyby coś powiedział, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. – Tony wpatrywał się w niego tak długo, aż Steve stracił trochę animuszu. – Pracowałem z Howardem w czasie wojny. Nie byliśmy dupkami.

Tony rozważył jego słowa.

– Właśnie powiedziałeś „dupek”. I to całe dwa razy.

– Tak – stwierdził Steve ostrożnie. – Powiedziałem.

– Co jeszcze potrafisz?

Steve Rogers przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Jego brwi zdawały się przechodzić przez jakiś skomplikowany zawał, a szczęka drgnęła mu kilkukrotnie. Tony widział ten wyraz twarzy u wielu ludzi w ciągu całego swojego życia. Zazwyczaj poprzedzał dramatyczne obrócenie się na pięcie i wyjście z trzaskaniem drzwiami.

– Potrafię pić – oznajmił w końcu Steve. – I potrafię też powiedzieć „pierdolić”, ale zazwyczaj zachowuję to na specjalne okazje, kiedy skończą mi się już patriotyczne hasełka. A co niby ty umiesz?

Tony zamrugał. Bardzo, bardzo powoli zaczął się uśmiechać.

– Mogę ci pozwolić wybrać samochód, którym pojedziemy do miasta. – Tony nie starał się nawet pohamować rozbawienia na widok zaskoczonej miny Steve’a. – Znaczy, jeśli chcesz sobie odpuścić bycie odpowiedzialnym heroicznym symbolem tej nocy. Ale w tym wypadku pewnie dobrze by było, gdybyś się przebrał. – Zastanowił się. – Albo i nie, bo pogłoski o Tonym Starku, samotniku, który wreszcie stracił piątką klepkę, mogłyby tylko zyskać na zwrocie akcji obejmującym Kapitana Amerykę. Czy mogę wmawiać ludziom, że sam cię sklonowałem?

– Starczy tego klonowania – powiedział Steve. Ale wyglądało na to, że ma problem z powstrzymaniem czegoś, co chyba wyglądało na szczery uśmiech. – Istnieje szansa, że wziąłem ze sobą coś na przebranie, tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Dobry wybór. – Tony’emu ze sporym opóźnieniem przypomniało się, że istnieje coś takiego jak dobre wychowanie, i wyciągnął dłoń. – Tony Stark. Miło mi cię poznać. Tak naprawdę to ja tu jestem dupkiem.

Steve uścisnął pewnie jego rękę. Jego oczy iskrzyły się od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

– Cóż, domyśliłem się tego. – Steve wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha, słysząc prychnięcie Tony’ego na te słowa, po czym dodał: – Mam swoje mniej chlubne momenty. Wydaje mi się, że Fury kazał mi znikać mu z oczu, bo powoli dostawałem kręćka w tych samych czterech ścianach. Może sądzi, że nawzajem wywrzemy na siebie dobry wpływ. – W jego słowach pobrzmiewało pytanie, które przynajmniej częściowo brzmiało jak zaproszenie. Do czego niby, zostania przyjaciółmi z Kapitanem Ameryką? W każdym razie jedno było pewne: już niedługo staną się najdziwniejszą parą ciem barowych, jaka kiedykolwiek istniała.

– Pewnie zobaczymy, czy się okaże, że miał rację, skoro mamy pracować razem jako zespół. Niemal widzę to oczami wyobraźni: Tony Stark i jego pełen werwy przydupas, Kapitan Ameryka.

– Kiedyś udało mi się przeciąć ludzką czaszkę na pół przy pomocy tej tarczy – poinformował go Steve.

– Tak pełen wigoru. Wręcz pali się do akcji – wyszeptał Tony. Nie miał w sobie tyle śmiałości, aby wyciągnąć kolejny żart z rękawa, więc skierował się do drzwi. – Idę wziąć prysznic, więc po prostu wybierz, który samochód ci się najbardziej podoba. Najlepiej taki, co nie będzie przyciągał za dużo uwagi. Fury pewno nie chce jeszcze wypuszczać kota z worka, nie?

– Jasne. – Steve brzmiał, jakby mu ulżyło, no i na trochę zaskoczonego jego troską. – Ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktokolwiek miał mnie rozpoznać, jeśli ubiorę się po cywilnemu. Ostatecznie powinienem być martwy, co nie?

– Tak bardzo. Daj mi jakieś pięć minut.

Tony wręcz popędził z tupotem na górę, przebiegł przez korytarz i skręcił do sypialni. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem, podniósł prawą dłoń i wgapił się w jej wewnętrzną część. Patrzył naprawdę długo.

– _Proszę pana, tylko niech pan nie sugeruje, że nie umyje tej ręki już nigdy więcej_.

– Zamknij się, JARVIS. Ja tu doświadczam przeżycia religijnego.

– _Czy powinienem odtworzyć nagrania z kamer w warsztacie w spowolnionym tempie? I być może dodać nastrojową muzykę w tle?_ – JARVIS definitywnie wiedział o wiele za dużo o tym, jak działa jego mózg. Ale to nie było zadurzenie. To było coś jeszcze lepszego: zemsta.

Howard Stark spędził większość ostatnich lat swojego życia na wyprawach w poszukiwaniu ciała Kapitana Ameryki. Albo, jak stwierdził Tony, gdy nieco podrósł, tarczy z czystego wibranium, która zaginęła razem z nim. A teraz, lata po śmierci Howarda, ktoś inny odnalazł Steve’a, odmroził go, a jednym z jego pierwszych odruchów po uzyskaniu jakiejś tam wolności było odwiedzenie Tony’ego? Howard właśnie toczył pianę z ust w grobie.

Może sam za długo kisił się we własnym sosie w domu. Może czas najwyższy powrócić do świata, nawet jeśli miałaby to być tylko jedna noc.

– JARVIS – Tony usłyszał, jak wymawia to słowo powoli. – Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy puścić cynk prasie.

– _Proszę uprzejmie odnotować mój całkowity brak zdziwienia_ – westchnął JARVIS. Tony serio musiał ponownie przejrzeć jego kod. Jego dziecko uczyło się za wiele od Pepper.

Ale to mogło poczekać na inny dzień. Na tę chwilę Tony dawał sobie pozwolenie na zapomnienie o zbroi, zamiast tego zamierzał ubrać się elegancko i usiąść w samochodzie z silnikiem mruczącym jak jaguar, mając nad sobą nocne niebo i żywą legendę na siedzeniu obok. Zamierzał dobrze się _bawić_ jeszcze raz, chociaż trochę.

Jedno było pewne: Tony Stark kochał dobre widowisko.

Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniały.

 

Miał minąć miesiąc, zanim Steve porozmawiał z nim po raz kolejny. Nie dlatego, że się obraził – jeśli miał być szczery, wybawili się za wszystkie czasy, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę bójkę w barze i takie tam inne – ale dlatego, że Nick Fury zaliczył Tony’ego do grupy niebezpiecznych elementów. Nie była to nietrafiona ocena, ale straciła na tym jego lista osób nadających się do dłuższych rozmów. Pepper wyjechała z miasta odwiedzić regionalne filie, Rhodey musiał stawić się przed przełożonymi, żeby przedstawić dowody na zakończone powodzeniem uderzenie w grupę Dziesięciu Pierścieni, a Natasza dostała misję gdzieś na tyle daleko, że jego sieć komunikacyjna już o nią nie zahaczała, jeśli w ogóle chciała, żeby się z nią kontaktowano. Clint… cóż, Clint najwyraźniej nadal przechodził intensywny trening, przynajmniej według słów Fury’ego, i przez następne sześć miesięcy nie będzie jak z nim porozmawiać.

Więc Tony zrobił to, co zawsze robił, kiedy nie było w pobliżu nikogo, z kim mógłby pogadać albo kto mógłby mu dotrzymać towarzystwa. Pracował. A potem, gdy zakończył cały projekt, zrobił wszystkie testy diagnostyczne i dostał pozytywne wyniki, a także dopracował każdy metaliczny fragment zbroi do perfekcji, zostało mu do zrobienia już tylko jedno.

Zabrał model drugi na jazdę próbną.

O, jaka to była jazda próbna! Noc pełna krążących świateł i nawet udaremniona próba kradzieży doczekała się nagłówka w całym państwie, ponieważ wszyscy zaczęli pytać „KIM JEST IRON MAN?”.

Iron Man. Co za tytuł.

Nie taki by sam sobie wybrał, ale prawdopodobnie i tak brzmiał lepiej niż Kapitan Ameryka. Nadal nie tak genialnie jak Czarna Wdowa, ale ten był zajęty. Tony przyjął z godnością to, co dostał od losu, po czym zrobił to, co zawsze robił: zgarnął zysk. Zdjął maskę superbohatera i zarobił miliony, gdy ceny akcji firmy poszybowały w górę. Bo skoro Tony Stark potrafił zrobić latającą zbroję, która łapała przestępców, ludzie nagle zaczęli się interesować każdym nowym technologicznym cackiem, jakie mieli w przyszłości wypuścić. Pokręcona logika, jasne, ale najważniejsze, że działało.

Znaczyło to też, że znalazł się z powrotem na radarze Fury’ego w tym bardziej wyrachowanym, przetargowym sensie. Nie żeby Tony’ego to obchodziło. Nie, Tony czuł się jak balonik wypełniony radością zamiast gorącego powietrza, wygrzewał się w uwielbieniu mas, ochraniał kraj, ogólnie rzecz biorąc był bohaterem dla milionów. Taka zwykła urzędowa robota od dziewiątej do siedemnastej. Tygodnie minęły mu w oszałamiającym wirze lotów, walki i gór pieniędzy.

Więc kiedy to nastąpiło – upadek, potknięcie, danie nura z wysokości – Tony nie był na to przygotowany. Nie mógł się na to przygotować. Nie żeby ktokolwiek potrafił w ogóle przewidzieć to, co stało się tego dnia.

– _Poziom toksycznych substancji we krwi: zero procent_ – oznajmił JARVIS, ale w jego głosie kryło się jakieś ostrzeżenie, przekonanie, że coś tu nie gra. Tony je podzielał. – _Uszkodzony rdzeń z palladu swobodnie uwalnia szkodliwe związki do pańskiego ciała, jednak mimo to poziom toksycznych substancji we krwi nie przekracza zera procent._

– To był już dziesiąty test – odparł Tony, czując chłód w samych kościach. – Powinienem już ledwo dychać od takiej ilości metali ciężkich w organizmie. I co, i nic? W mojej krwi nie ma nic, co wskazywałoby na chociaż szczątkową obecność palladu.

– _Zupełnie nic, proszę pana._ – JARVIS zawahał się. – _Jednakże pański metabolizm wygląda na podwyższony, a cotygodniowe skany pańskiego serca zaczynają pokazywać coś… nietypowego._

Tony stał boso w warsztacie i bez koszulki, żeby dało się zdjąć odczyt z blizn dookoła reaktora. Czuł się jak mały, śmieszny wybryk natury. „Coś nietypowego” nie niosło ze sobą zazwyczaj ekscytujących nowych możliwości.

– Wal śmiało.

– _Chodzi o pańskie odłamki. Każdy z nich wykazuje piętnastoprocentowy spadek w rozmiarze i gęstości. Jako że nigdy nie spotkałem się z niszczeniem ciała obcego wewnątrz żywego organizmu na taką skalę, mogę tylko zakładać, że oba te fakty są jakoś ze sobą powiązane._

Iron Man, pomyślał Tony nieco histerycznie, czując bardzo dziwną chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem. No jasne. _Prawdziwy Iron Man._ Jego ciało rozpuszczało i metabolizowało metal. Jego serce miało się coraz lepiej, akurat na czas, żeby mógł dostać zawału i umrzeć z powodu tego, jak bardzo męczyło go pewne pytanie, wwiercające mu się ciągle w mózg.

– Co, do kurwy nędzy, się ze mną dzieje?

– _Nie posiadam odpowiedzi na to pytanie, proszę pana. Być może najwyższy czas, aby odebrać jakiś telefon od dyrektora Fury’ego? Albo odpowiedzieć na jego poprzednie?_

Przez długą chwilę Tony nie odpowiadał. Zamiast tego obserwował odczyty ze swojego organizmu, wyświetlające się na licznych ekranach przy stanowisku pracy w warsztacie. Pochylił się na tyle, żeby w polu widzenia kamer pojawiły się jego dziwne oczy, a nie reaktor łukowy.

Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, ich widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Tęczówki barwy letnich promieni słonecznych, upstrzone bursztynowymi plamkami otaczały szeroką źrenicę. Krótkie, grube rzęsy okalały je w pełni swojej normalności. Ludzie gapili się na niego nie tylko dlatego, że miał oczy innego koloru, niż zdążyli się przyzwyczaić – gapili się, bo były wstrząsające, zupełnie jak z innego świata. Miały barwę magicznego światła, jakie go otoczyło kokonem po zgnieceniu magicznego przedmiotu te sześć miesięcy temu.

Tony chciał je sobie wydłubać. Zrobiłby cokolwiek, żeby tylko nie widzieć codziennie przypomnienia. Cokolwiek, żeby tylko móc zapomnieć.

– Znajdź mi Fury’ego – oznajmił Tony nagle, wyłączając kamerę i sięgając po koszulkę. – Powiedz mu, że Iron Man przez chwilę będzie tańczył, jak mu zagrają, jeśli tylko uda mu się rzucić trochę światła na te wszystkie wyniki.

JARVIS spełnił jego życzenie w milczeniu, ale w czasie drętwej rozmowy z Furym, która po tym nastąpiła, Tony znalazł tylko więcej pytań i spekulacji. Takie określenia jak „biologiczna transformacja” zaczęły się pojawiać niepokojąco często. „Odczyty energii”. „Skany siatkówki”. „Potencjał wydłużonego życia i przyspieszonego zdrowienia”. I wreszcie „odporność na choroby, toksyny i ciała obce”. Wszystko, co Tony zdążył już stwierdzić na podstawie badań swojej krwi, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu dość wąska wiedza w tym zakresie.

– Szczerze, Stark – stwierdził Fury posępnie. – Jeśli nie chcesz mi ze szczegółami opowiedzieć, co się stało po drugiej stronie portalu, nie będę ci mógł w niczym pomóc. Nie mam odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Powiedziałeś, że umarłeś w tamtym świecie. Jakim cudem? Wszyscy widzieliśmy krew na twoich ubraniach, ale jak udało ci się wyzdrowieć tak szybko? Co to spowodowało?

– No… – Tony odkrył, że musi walczyć z własnym wahaniem na temat tego, ile powinien powiedzieć Fury’emu. Ale to było ważne. Musiał poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie. – Obadiah Stane zrobił we mnie tyle dziur, że nie dałoby się tego nakryć kapeluszem. Miał gatlinga wmontowanego w ramię swojej zbroi, a do tego zupełnie mnie już nie potrzebował. Zabrał mi już wcześniej reaktor łukowy. Jak tylko zrozumiał, że nie może mieć… _jego_ , stwierdził, że w takim razie chce przynajmniej Zlodowaciałego Serca.

– Jego? – powtórzył Fury, pochylając się do przodu. – Czy chodzi ci o władcę zamku? Romanow wspominała, że gość miał dostęp do mocy, jakich jeszcze nie widzieliśmy. A uwierz mi, Stark, widzieliśmy już sporo.

– Lód – stwierdził Tony, przypominając sobie nagle narastające fale przybierające kształt wygiętych szpikulców. Wilki uciekające w obawie o własne życie. Zbroję Obadiaha przywaloną lodem do ściany, uwięzioną. – Lód i coś jeszcze. Coś, czego użył na mnie chwilę przed tym, jak umarłem. Powiedział mi, że to… powiedział mi, że to jego serce. Obudziłem się w kanionie. Koniec historii.

Fury przyglądał mu się przez chwilę przez ekran połączenia, odchylając głowę do tyłu z namysłem nad splecionymi palcami.

– Ocalił cię przy pomocy jakiejś tajemnej mocy i przy okazji sam zginął. To próbujesz mi powiedzieć? – Poczekał, aż Tony przytaknie, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to tylko formalność. Fury jak na razie miał talent to wyciągania wyłącznie słusznych wniosków. – W porządku. Będę tutaj szczery: to znacznie wykracza poza wiedzę posiadaną przez SHIELD na tę chwilę.

Tony zamknął oczy.

– Spoko się nam gadało. O, popatrz, jak już późno. Sam sobie poszukam odpowiedzi.

– Powiedziałem, że SHIELD nie może ci pomóc, Stark – powtórzył Fury, unosząc brew. – Nie powiedziałem wcale, że skończyły mi się pomysły. Wyobraź sobie, że jakiś czas temu trafiliśmy zupełnym przypadkiem na kogoś podobnego do ciebie. Nie chorował. Wytrzymały jak jasna cholera, a uwierz mi, ludzie bardzo się starali nastawić mu kilka kości. Też zmienił mu się kolor, ale na o wiele większą skalę. Latami studiował właściwości katalizujące obcych źródeł energii na fizyczną transformację. – Fury wciąż patrzył na Tony’ego na ekranie połączenia, klikając na coś na klawiaturze. W ciągu kilku sekund JARVIS otrzymał współrzędne. – Ostatnio widziano go w tym regionie osiem godzin temu. Wystraszymy go i da w długą, jeśli podejdziemy za blisko, ale dla bratniej duszy może mieć zarezerwowane przyjaźniejsze nastawienie.

Tony przyglądał się odszukiwaniu danych na mapie, patrząc, jak JARVIS powiększa Indie, a następnie obszar Bengalu Zachodniego. Ciągnące się bez końca miasto Kalkuta pojawiło się na ekranie, a jedna z jego dzielnic została opatrzona wielką jasną pinezką. Tony zmrużył oczy, odczytując literki.

– Doktor Robert Bruce Banner – mruknął. – Bruce Banner. Mam wrażenie, że znam skądś to nazwisko.

Fury zaśmiał się krótko.

– Nie jest to ktoś, kogo łatwo zapomnieć. Przeczytaj załączone informacje, zanim zdecydujesz się wbić w zbroję i polecieć nazwać _go_ dupkiem. Z pewnością nie polubicie się za bardzo, kiedy się zezłości. – JARVIS bipnął po raz kolejny, rejestrując nadchodzący pakiet danych, a chwilę później Fury rozłączył się, zostawiając Tony’ego z czarnym ekranem, w jednocześnie lepszej i gorszej sytuacji niż przed ich rozmową.

– _Czy powinienem zaplanować lot do wskazanych współrzędnych?_ – zapytał grzecznościowo JARVIS. Tony już zakładał buty.

W czasie lotu miał aż nadto czasu, aby przeczytać informacje, jakimi Fury raczył się podzielić na temat Bruce’a Bannera. Nawet przy prędkości trzech machów podróż musiała zająć kilka godzin, ale zapasy energii pozwalały mu ją z wygodą utrzymać. Ostatecznie co najgorszego mogło się zdarzyć? Więcej zdrowia? Mniej odłamków w okolicach serca? Ale szybko zrezygnował z użalania się nad samym sobą, bo przeglądał plik za plikiem na temat mężczyzny, który z własnej woli przetestował na sobie zastrzyk z superserum w fazie eksperymentalnej, ponieważ był absolutnie przekonany, że uda mu się osiągnąć sukces. Może i rzeczywiście by mu się udało, gdyby dodatkowo w składzie serum nie mieszali w tajemnicy rządowi specjaliści. Może tak, może nie. Koniec końców rezultatem była jedna wielka zielona klęska. Tony niemal nieświadomie zauważył, że aparat wytwarzający promieniowanie gamma był efektem prac Działu Badawczo-Rozwojowego Stark Industries.

Czemu praktycznie _zawsze_ dobre intencje prowadziły do spektakularnych klęsk? Powtarzający się wśród nich wszystkich wzór sugerował, jakich cech osobowości Fury poszukuje u ludzi, których chciał zwerbować. Naprawianie spieprzonych spraw? Czy to było jakieś jego osobiste hobby, czy co? Pucowanie ich, aż zaczną znowu błyszczeć, zawracanie spraw na właściwy tor? Tony od zawsze sądził, że porusza się po właściwej ścieżce życia. Co pokazywało, ile w sumie którekolwiek z nich wiedziało, serio. Potwory popromienne, reaktory łukowe, hibernacja, zabójstwa. Spieprzone sprawy.

Kiedy długie godziny później wylądował, Kalkuta składała się z jasnych świateł i jednocześnie przytłaczających ciemności. Tony wylądował w cieniu, pośród nierównych uliczek, ignorując poruszenie wśród lokalnej ludności, gdy rozpoznała zbroję i rozproszyła się strategicznie. Ich twarze pełne były jednocześnie strachu i fascynacji.

– _Być może lepiej byłoby, gdyby doktor Banner znalazł się na otwartej przestrzeni?_ – zasugerował JARVIS, gdy zbliżali się do rozpadającej się drewnianej chaty, której okap znajdował się na tyle nisko, że nawet Tony musiał się trochę pochylić. – _Zapędzenie go w kozi róg, gdy ma pan na sobie zbroję, niekoniecznie panu pomoże._

Tony tylko zapukał do drzwi uzbrojoną ręką zwiniętą w pięść, kontrolując swoją siłę, żeby drzwi się zachwiały w zawiasach, ale nie wpadły do środka. Był przecież tylko bardzo grzecznym, bardzo uzbrojonym pacjentem poszukującym porady. Banner musiał mieć takich na pęczki.

I wtedy drzwi otworzyły się do środka, a umysł Tony’ego spowiła nagle gęsta mgła.

– Hej – powiedział odruchowo. Otworzył przyłbicę hełmu jak okiennicę, żeby spojrzeć prosto w oczy bardzo zaskoczonemu mężczyźnie. – Mam bardzo wysoki stopień zatrucia palladem, ale moja krew go niszczy. Czy mogę się umówić na wizytę?

Bruce Banner wpatrywał się w niego – od stóp do głów – przez długą chwilę. Tony odkrył, że dziwnie mu się podoba to badawcze spojrzenie, zupełnie inaczej niż w przypadku ludzi patrzących tak na niego w Kalifornii. Pokrewne dusze, czy to nie to powiedział Fury? Ciemnobrązowe oczy spojrzały na jego zbroję, podłączoną do niej broń, jego wzrost i, wreszcie, te rzeczywiście powodujące ciary na plecach oczy. Bruce przesunął dłonią przez kręcone brązowe włosy i zmarszczył brwi, aż jego twarz skurczyła się do czegoś dziwnie przypominającego pełną upartości odmowę. Kurde.

– Pomagam potrzebującym – powiedział cicho. Tony nie był pewien dlaczego; ostatecznie cała okolica i tak podsłuchiwała ich teraz z krzaków. Wszyscy przysłuchiwali się pilnie ich wymianie zdań, jeśli patrzeć na obrazowanie termiczne. – Iron Man, prawda? Nie zaliczasz się do grupy aż tak potrzebujących.

– Nie – odparł Tony zgodnie. – Ale ty już tak. Mój układ krwionośny absorbuje wysokie stężenia zniszczonego miękkiego metalu i wypluwa zdrowe elementy morfotyczne w odpowiednich ilościach. Jak myślisz, z czym jeszcze mógłby sobie poradzić?

Banner przypatrywał mu się przez długą chwilę z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści. Nadal stali w drzwiach, ale póki Banner wciąż decydował się z nim rozmawiać, Tony’emu nie przeszkadzało zaznajomienie się bliżej z gankiem.

– Co ci się przytrafiło? – zapytał w końcu Banner, a z jego spojrzenia nie dało się nic wyczytać. – Mów szybko i szczerze. Nie podoba mi się, że udało ci się mnie znaleźć, a jeszcze mniej mi się podoba, że masz na sobie to coś.

– Tylko po to, żeby tu dolecieć. Mogę to zdjąć. – Gałązka oliwna; podstawa każdego dobrego pokojowego paktu. Ale Banner tylko uśmiechnął się gorzko. Pokręcił głową.

– Może ci się jeszcze przydać. Opowiedz mi wszystko.

Tony powiedział mu tyle, ile mógł, czyli mniej więcej tyle, co Fury’emu. Atak, jabłko, blask, jaki wokół siebie roztaczało. Wszystkie swoje symptomy i ich brak. To, że rdzeń z palladium nie wytrzymał przy ilości energii produkowanej przez reaktor łukowy. Wyrzucił z siebie całą historię o tym, co wydarzyło się po Zlodowaciałym Sercu, na progu rozpadającej się szopy zupełnie obcego mu człowieka pośrodku Kalkuty. I, jeśli miał być szczery, czuł się z tym całkiem dobrze.

– SHIELD – stwierdził Banner kwaśno jakiś czas później. – Mieli mnie pod obserwacją cały ten czas, prawda? A teraz chcesz, żebym wyleczył cię z czegoś, co brzmi jak mały cud, kiedy…

– Nie chcę, żebyś mnie wyleczył – przerwał mu Tony. Powoli podniósł rękę i zdjął z głowy cały hełm. Wciąż włączone oświetlenie przyłbicy skierował na twarz, żeby dało się lepiej przyjrzeć jego oczom. Banner zmarszczył potężnie czoło i pochylił się, żeby móc je zobaczyć z mniejszej odległości. – Chcę zrozumieć. Dam sobie radę z rdzeniem… Mam już w sumie kilka pomysłów na temat wibranium, myślę, że któryś z nich tutaj wypali. Doktorze, wydaje mi się, że w przypadku mojego małego cudu, możemy pomóc sobie nawzajem.

– I chcesz mi pomóc… z jakiegoś tajemniczego niewyjaśnianego powodu? – Bannera kusiło, żeby powiedzieć „tak”, Tony to wiedział, ale wszystko w plikach, jakie dostał, sugerowało, że facet miał szczerze dosyć organizacji, wykorzystywania i oferowania mu jednej rzeczy, gdy ostatecznie dostawał coś innego. – Nie jestem twoją ostatnią nadzieją. Czego chce Nick Fury?

– Głównie mnie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc chce zespołu, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, ale był gotów zostawić cię w spokoju. Biorąc pod uwagę, ile się o tobie naczytałem, po prostu nie jesteś kimś, kogo chciałby zdenerwować. – Tony nie mógł powstrzymać małego, odruchowego uśmiechu. – Jak to jest? Być takim wielkim, takim silnym. Pamiętasz potem to uczucie?

– Pamiętam urywki. Ale minęło już trochę czasu, od kiedy ostatnio spowodowałem taki chaos, panie Stark.

– Proszę, mów mi Tony. I założę się, że to serio ekscytujące.

Banner zaśmiał się, ale brzmiało to jakby dawno nie miał okazji tego zrobić. I jakby się czegoś obawiał.

– Skąd niby miałbyś wiedzieć? To wściekłość… wściekłość i siła nie do kontrolowania. Potworne. I krzywdzi ludzi. _Ja_ krzywdzę ludzi. – Kąciki ust Bannera opadły, a jego wzrok szukał czegoś ponad okrytym zbroją ramieniem Tony’ego. – Lepiej mi tutaj, tak jak teraz. Pomaga mi to stać pewnie na ziemi.

Tony poczuł, jak przelotne rozbawienie prysło niczym bańka, zostawiając za sobą coś wrażliwego i odsłoniętego. Te słowa, ten ton, wszystko w tym przypominało mu o wspomnieniu, które próbował zapomnieć. Popełnił błąd, przylatując tutaj. Mógł sam znaleźć odpowiedzi na wszystkie dręczące go pytania, jak to zawsze robił. Po prostu zajmie mu to trochę dłużej, a jeśli wyliczone przewidywania były chociaż w jakiejś części prawdziwe, Tony miał kilka chwil na zbyciu. I kilka kolejnych później.

– Nie powinienem był się tutaj pojawiać. Wybacz. – Pomajstrował trochę przy hełmie, po czym założył go ponownie na głowę i opuścił przyłbicę. – Dbaj o siebie, doktorze. Mogę pogmerać przy bazach danych SHIELD, jeśli chcesz się gdzieś przenieść. Bóg jeden wie, że moim programom udało się przeniknąć do wszystkiego innego, czego używają. – Tony zrobił krok do tyłu i poczuł, jak drewniane deski trzeszczą delikatnie pod jego stopami, mimo że leżały bezpośrednio na twardej ziemi. W przyszłości będzie musiał bardziej uważać na to, na czym staje.

– Masz może laboratorium? I to nie należące do SHIELD, coś innego. – Banner wyszedł nagle na ganek, nie ukrywał się już po drugiej stronie marnych drzwi wejściowych. – Będę potrzebował mnóstwo sprzętu, rzeczy, jakich producent broni pewnie nie będzie kojarzył.

Tony uśmiechnął się pod hełmem.

– Mógłbyś mi zrobić listę.

– Nie lecę z tobą z powrotem, mam nadzieję, że to jasne – dodał Banner. – I robię to tylko dla siebie.

– Ach, facet, który zrozumie mnie w głębi serca.

– I to niemal dosłownie – odparł Banner, ale usta dziwnie mu drgały. – Jeśli twoje ciało nie tylko adaptuje się do ciał obcych, ale niszczy ich nadmiar, chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje w obu komorach twojego serca. – Zawahał się lekko. – Może będziemy w stanie sobie nawzajem pomóc. Ale nic nie obiecuję.

– Nienawidzę zobowiązań – skłamał Tony, podnosząc znowu przyłbicę, aby spojrzeć doktorowi w te jego ostrożne oczy. Odpalił repulsory, które świeciły jasno na białoniebiesko w ciemnościach, i uniósł się kilka stóp nad ziemią, zawisając w jednym miejscu, gdy Bruce Banner oddalił się kilka kolejnych kroków od bezpieczeństwa swojej chatynki, żeby mu się przyjrzeć. – Znajdź rano najbliższą płytę lotniskową i poproś o prywatny samolot Stark Industries, jeśli dalej jesteś zainteresowany. Jak wylądujesz, zaprowadzą cię do helikoptera, który zawiezie cię do mojej posiadłości. W zasięgu wzroku nie będzie ani jednego agenta SHIELD; _to_ mogę ci obiecać.

– Hm – mruknął Banner, mrużąc oczy i wpatrując się w niego. – A ten… ten zespół, o jakim SHIELD myślało, jesteś jego częścią?

– Coś w tym stylu. Istnieje szansa, że na jakiś czas sprzedałem im się w niewolę w zamian za informację o tym, gdzie przebywasz. – Wzruszył ramionami do tego stopnia, w jakim był w stanie w zbroi. – Nie mam nic na swoją obronę. Dobre wyniki badań doprowadzają mnie do szału. Do zobaczenia za dzień czy dwa.

Tony wystrzelił w górę, wydostając się jednocześnie z miasta i państwa wprost w nocne niebo, i wznosił się, aż lód nie zaczął się krystalizować na jego zbroi. Zrzucił z siebie ten dodatkowy balast, wprowadzając zewnętrzne części zbroi w wibrację i podgrzewając je, i leciał wyżej, patrząc wprost w gwiazdy, aż ostrzeżenia o niskim poziomie tlenu i grawitacji zaczęły się na niego drzeć. Głos JARVISa brzmiał to głośniej, to ciszej, aż jego rady zmieniły się w odgłos zakłóceń.

Potwory. Magia. Krew i tworzenie więzi, i zespoły zbudowane z dziwnych ludzi z jeszcze dziwniejszymi motywacjami.

Inicjatywa Avengers.

Jakimś cudem Tony czuł się, jakby historia zaczynała się powtarzać. Może tym razem przybierze właściwy kształt.

Odciął zasilanie i pozwolił, aby zbroja zaczęła spadać nagle i szybko, wracając do lotu na akceptowalnym dla parametrów poziomie. Z poświatą ciągnącą się za nim jak ogon komety, włączył napęd w butach i złączył stopy, wracając do Kalifornii z odnowionym poczuciem celowości. Tu nie chodziło już tylko o jego wyniki badań krwi ani to, że nie potrafił spojrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Chodziło o życie dalej. I nie tylko jego życie, o nie. O Bannera i Rogersa, o Nataszę i nawet o Clinta, jeśli kiedykolwiek uda im się go wydostać z tego supertajnego ośrodka treningowego, gdzie obecnie się zaszył.

Spieprzone sprawy, jasne. Wszyscy oni byli tacy po trochu.

Kiedy światła Kalkuty znikły z jego pola widzenia w czasie błyskawicznego lotu do domu, Tony zastanawiał się, czy nie o to przypadkiem w tym wszystkim chodziło.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elo wszystkim i cześć. Nowy rozdział na Wasze ekrany, nowa porcja frustracji przed Wami, bo (SPOILER) w tym rozdziale dalej nie ma Lokiego, a przede mną tłumaczenie ostatniego - dwudziestego drugiego! - rozdziału. Dwudziesty pierwszy grzecznie czeka na moim dysku na sprawdzenie i zaakceptowanie przez betę ;) A przede mną (i wieloma innymi osobami!) startujący dzisiaj Poznań Pride Week, na którym wolontariuszuję już któryś rok, kocham nieodmiennie i zawsze jest wspaniałym przeżyciem. #PolecamTegoAllegrowicza
> 
> A w ogóle update z życia: od poprzedniego rozdziału zdążyłam skończyć praktyki, zakończyć czwarty rok studiów, przeprowadzić się z akademika do mieszkania (pani sprzątaczka przez dobrą godzinę wmawiała osobom w moim pokoju, że wcale nic nie zostało posprzątane - wcale nie siedziałam tam od 10:00 do 13:00, sprzątając...), zrobić pierwszą w sezonie zupę dyniową i znaleźć kilku nowych przyjaciół na dobre i złe. O! A także dorobić trochę na budowie! To było interesujące przeżycie :D

Tygodnie mijały i niepostrzeżenie zmieniały się w miesiące, podczas gdy Tony budował coś całkiem nowego. Ale nie był sam.

Bruce Banner wrócił do Stanów Zjednoczonych, żeby przeprowadzić badania nad zastosowaniem krwi Tony’ego u osób narażonych na promieniowanie gamma, tak jak obiecał. Znalazł też czas, żeby pomóc Tony’emu zsyntetyzować nowy rdzeń do reaktora łukowego, tym razem z wibranium. Steve najwyraźniej nigdy nie nauczył się dzielić zabawkami w piaskownicy, bo odmówił pożyczenia mu tarczy w celu wycięcia kawałka o odpowiednich wymiarach. Wciąż kłócili się na ten temat – przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy nie byli zbyt zajęci byciem zajebistą drużyną marzeń superbohaterów.

Na nieszczęście dla Bannera, który uważał, że ryzyko eksperymentowania na sobie po raz drugi jest za wysokie, nie udało im się uchwycić żadnej istotnej zmiany w napromieniowanych próbkach tkanek Tony’ego. I nieprzyjemnie się je uzyskiwało. Wyglądało na to, że cudowne działanie dotyczyło tylko jego krwi i kończyło się w momencie, kiedy opuszczała ona jego organizm. Banner przyjął to do wiadomości z cierpliwością godną świętego, którym prawdopodobnie był, i na razie nigdzie się nie wybierał, dźgając i szturchając Tony’ego w międzyczasie przeprowadzania badań nad mutacją. Chyba spodobało mu się używanie supernowoczesnego laboratorium przygotowanego niemalże specjalnie dla niego w Stark Industries. Zdziwiło to Tony’ego, ale spoglądanie darowanemu koniowi w zęby stanowiło najzwyczajniej w świecie oznakę lamerskości. Poza tym dobrze było mieć pod ręką przyjaciela, z którym dało się omawiać naukowe sprawy dla czystej przyjemności.

Steve nadal współpracował ściśle z Furym, a także z Nataszą, gdy ta wreszcie wychynęła z cieni otaczających SHIELD. Tony nie miał okazji widywać jej za często, ale kiedy mu się to udawało, rozmawiali o wszystkim poza Zlodowaciałym Sercem. Nieważne, czy czekała, aż to on poruszy temat, czy też nie przeszkadzało jej, że ma swoje tajemnice, Tony czuł do niej z tego powodu bolesną niemal wdzięczność na wszystkie sposoby, jakie się liczyły. Nie żeby zamierzał się jej do tego przyznać, skoro była zajęta kręceniem z Rogersem – chyba że robili coś innego i o wiele mniej interesującego w ciągu tych długich godzin spędzonych w pokojach konferencyjnych.

Jedna zbroja Iron Mana zmieniła się w dwie. Potem w trzy, potem w sześć, aż w końcu otaczał go tuzin różnych egzemplarzy do wyboru, do koloru, po jednym na każdą pełną niebezpieczeństwa sytuację, jaką obecnie potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Pepper dostała swoją, zgodnie z obietnicą. Wybudował jej nawet schron w biurze, żeby miała gdzie ją przechowywać, razem z odpowiednim systemem uwalniania jej. Bruce z kolei wniósł prośbę o zaprojektowanie zbroi, która wytrzymałaby siłę Hulka, gdyby kiedykolwiek stracił nad nim kontrolę. Tony od razu po zbudowaniu zamknął ją w piwnicy, głośno oznajmiając, że nie ma miejsca w warsztacie na coś, co w życiu nie przyda mu się w walce. Na świecie istniały potwory i _potwory_ , Tony zdawał sobie z tego sprawę lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

I tak jakimś cudem minął im rok, kiedy nikt nie pilnował zbyt intensywnie kalendarza, aż pewnego dnia facet nazywający samego siebie Red Skullem wpadł z powrotem do ich świata przez jakąś dziurę w powłoce rzeczywistości, błyszcząc na niebiesko z powodu nieznanej dziwnej energii i pierdoląc od rzeczy o Tesserakcie.

Zespół SHIELD, który został wysłany, żeby go zgarnąć, został unicestwiony machnięciem ręki – razem z połową otaczających ich budynków w promieniu kilkuset metrów.

Tamtego dnia Avengersi zebrali się na poważnie po raz pierwszy. Czy raczej: Avengersi plus pewien wściekły zielony gigant, który nie zamierzał bezczynnie się przyglądać, jak Tony rzuca się w wir walki, skoro Banner nie był pewien, że są w stanie ją wygrać.

Red Skullowi najwyraźniej wydawało się, że będzie walczyć ze zwykłymi śmiertelnikami. Zamiast tego starł się ze swoim starym nemezis obdarzonym całkiem nową motywacją; zabójczynią z wystarczająco dużym napięciem prądu w niepozornie wyglądających obręczach dookoła nadgarstków, żeby usmażyć go żywcem; kolosem, którego rozmiary zawstydziłyby Goliata; zamkniętym w zbroję żywym arsenałem potrafiącym zaleźć każdy jego słaby punkt i wykorzystać go z powodzeniem.

Była też pewna tajemnicza strzała, która wyleciała znikąd i trafiła tego chujka prosto w gardło, ale Fury nie potwierdzał ani nie zaprzeczał, że umieścił na polu walki kogoś jeszcze.

Chociaż Skull (mimo wyglądu ofiary nieudanej operacji plastycznej) posiadał zdolność samo regeneracji i jakąś pozaziemską moc, wciąż pozostawał niczym więcej niż eksperymentalnym superżołnierzem zagubionym w wydarzeniach drugiej wojny światowej. Pokonali go raz, a potem drugi, po czym Steve pokazał bardzo dobitnie, że nie ściemniał Tony’emu na temat swoich umiejętności, i pozbawił go głowy rzutem tarczą, która odbiła się najpierw od trzech rzeczy, żeby nabrać rozpędu. Następnie Tony wycelował w jego ciało strumieniem energii z reaktora łukowego o maksymalnej mocy swojej najnowszej zbroi, obracając i jego, i wszystkie jego chore ideały w dymiącą kupkę popiołów.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, był to całkiem produktywny dzień.

Światu niezwłocznie odbiło.

Jakimś cudem zabijanie przerażających supernapakowanych nazistów serio robiło wszystkim tydzień. Ich czwórka zyskała z dnia na dzień status zespołu superbohaterów na całym świecie. Hulk został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów ze względu na zasługi w walce, chociaż Bruce szybko przetransformował się z powrotem w kujonowatego samotnika i oznajmił, że nigdy więcej. Tony zaprojektował mu parę bardzo rozciągliwych spodni tak czy siak, na wszelki wypadek.

Po długich dyskusjach doszli do wniosku, że stacjonarna baza operacji to lepszy pomysł niż konieczność spotykania się we wcześniej ustalonym miejscu za każdym razem, gdy coś dziwnego i/lub przerażającego się wydarzy. Pepper, SHIELD i Tony zgodzili się odnowić Stark Tower na Mahnattanie i umieścić tam Avengersów, spróbować tej całej pracy zespołowej jeszcze raz, tym razem na serio. Pepper zatrzymała sobie pierwsze siedemdziesiąt pięter, co zostawiało pozostałe dziesięć i olbrzymi penthouse dla superbohaterów. Tak wyglądał ich kompromis, póki Pepper nie przekona się, że całe to ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie nie skończy się krzykiem i płaczem. Tony to szanował, co więcej: oznaczało to, że Pepper i jej błyszcząca nowością zbroja Rescue znajdowały się niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki, gdyby kiedykolwiek sytuacja stała się bardzo dramatyczna. Zawsze opłacało się mieć asa w metalowym rękawie.

Armia Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki zaczęła narzekać, jak w sumie za każdym razem, kiedy coś potężnego, a pozostającego poza jej wpływami stawało się obiektem powszechnego uwielbienia i zawiści. Tony przekazał im War Machine jako ironiczny gest pojednawczy – a potem tak zaprogramował tę szaro-spiżową zbroję, żeby aktywowała się tylko na polecenie komandora podporucznika Jamesa Rhodesa. Dalej śmiali się z tego z Rhodeyem, kiedy się spotykali, czyli nie tak często, skoro Rhodey stał się teraz ulubieńcem szefostwa i mógł przebierać w najlepszych misjach, generalnie rzecz biorąc odwracając uwagę wszystkich wojskowych od Avengers.

Życie było całkiem niezłe i wyglądało na to, że robi się tylko coraz lepsze.

Niemniej w cichych momentach pełnych samotności, kiedy Tony zdążył już skończyć jeden projekt, a nie zaczął jeszcze następnego, gdy pozostali byli zajęci, a on zostawał sam ze swoimi myślami, odkrywał, że nadal czeka na to, żeby coś się spieprzyło. Czeka, aż znowu wszystko zwali mu się na głowę, kradnąc przy tym ten drobny zespolik, jaki udało im się stworzyć, który już połowicznie uważał za swoją rodzinę. Miewał już te prawie-rodziny w przeszłości i ich członkowie nigdy z nim nie zostawali. Poza tym kiedy stało się na szczycie, można było tylko spaść w dół. A patrząc na to, jak wysoko teraz był, gdy to nastąpi, będzie to niezły upadek.

Tak czy siak Tony podejrzewał, że mogły go nachodzić myśli o gorszych rzeczach. Kilka z nich już ostatecznie przeżył.

Teraz należało się cieszyć chwilą.

 

Była osiemnasta trzydzieści i wszyscy znajdowali się w Stark Tower, co w tłumaczeniu znaczyło tyle, że Tony miał konkurencję w kwestii rozporządzania pilotem do olbrzymiego ściennego telewizora w salonie.

Szczerze mówiąc, mógł określić ten dzień tylko jako cholernie spokojny, bo jak do tej pory nie napłynęło do nich nawet nic z SHIELDu. Ani jednej okazji na zrobienie sobie zdjęcia z wiernymi fanami. Wiadomości były szczególnie nudne, przestał słuchać na chwilę i odkrył później, że ogląda beznadziejną demonstrację dziennikarstwa na temat najnowszych tajemniczych wydarzeń w Nowym Jorku i zastanawia się nad wyborami, jakich dokonał w życiu. Ten cholerny program rzucał spekulacjami na temat tuneli czasoprzestrzennych na prawo i lewo.

– Wyłącz ten chłam – powiedział Steve, po czym sięgnął po pilota, kiedy Tony nie zareagował. – Ciągle gadają tylko o kosmitach i nagich celebrytach. Dlaczego oglądasz program, który omówił i ocenił twoją sekstaśmę po tym, jak wyciekła?

– Bo mówią teraz o tornadzie z błyskawic, które gość, co wykryli mu LSD we krwi, myśli, że widział – odparł Tony i wyciągnął rękę z pilotem jak najdalej od Steve’a, aż ten praktycznie na nim usiadł. – Czy wciąż da się kupić LSD? Mam wrażenie, że to taki 8track wśród narkotyków. A jeśli mowa o tej sekstaśmie, to było to już z piętnaście lat temu i przeraża mnie, że obejrzałeś to specjalnie z myślą o mnie.

– Nie obejrzałem twojej sekstaśmy. – Steve zaprzestał wysiłków w dostaniu pilota w swe ręce i chwycił ucho Tony’ego pomiędzy palce i zaczął je wykręcać. Otrzymał pilota kilka sekund później. – Ale dali jej cztery gwiazdki. Czemu obchodzi cię ten cały świetlny tunel?

Bruce wszedł do salonu ze swoim zwyczajnym wyrazem twardo odbitym na twarzy – odrobinę sarkastycznym rozbawieniem. Tony machnięciem kazał mu podejść bliżej, jednocześnie masując ucho drugą ręką. Steve miał chwyt nauczyciela z lat 60. Bruce usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko nich i spojrzał na obraz jak wyjęty z delirium: człowieka grającego w świecącego twistera, który próbował pozbyć się ćpuna na prochach z Central Parku.

– Red Skull wypadł chyba z podobnie opisywanej dziury w materii czasu i przestrzeni? – rzucił pojednawczo. I dlatego właśnie Bruce był ulubieńcem Tony’ego. – Dusił się w tej hipostazie w kieszonkowym wszechświecie przez długie lata. Może coś innego też tam było.

– To, co ten gostek opisywał, było za wielkie i za jasne, żeby nikt inny tego nie zauważył – odparł Steve, naciskając guzik z irytacją. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Zaklął, kiedy obrócił go do góry nogami i dostrzegł, że Tony świsnął mu baterie. – Cholera by to, Tony.

– Wyluzuj, kanapowy komandosie. Pierwszy tu byłem.

– Dla ciebie „kapitanie”. – Steve zanurkował i rzucił się na niego. Tony wycelował kantem pilota w jego nerki. Superbohaterowie dwudziestego pierwszego wieku.

– Dzieci – oznajmił Bruce, kręcąc głową. Pomiędzy wymienianiem sójek w bok Tony zauważył, że doktor rozpogodził się, kiedy do pokoju weszła Natasza w kompletnym umundurowaniu, zmierzająca do kuchni. – Może chcesz ich porazić prądem?

– Bardziej, niż ci się wydaje – odpowiedziała, ledwo na nich spoglądając. – Ale muszę iść. Fury zwołał apel na temat promocji pracy w grupie w SHIELD i z jakiegoś względu to ja mam na nim przemawiać. Zjadłeś resztki sałatki ziemniaczanej?

– Nie.

– Ale ja tak – oznajmił Steve, a jego głos był zduszony, bo usta miał gdzieś w okolicach pachy Tony’ego. Tony próbował chwycić jego głowę pod ramieniem i przydusić, ale nie wyszło mu to za bardzo. – Wybacz. Chryste, Tony, weź czasem prysznic.

Natasza tylko rzuciła im obu swoje najlepsze i najbardziej jadowite spojrzenie, po czym wyszła bez słowa. Tony koniec końców musiał się poddać, bo Steve praktycznie go przewrócił i usiadł na nim. Steve Rogers nie był brzemieniem, jakie znosiło się po cichu i z godnością. Poza tym reaktor łukowy wbijał się w uchwyt kanapy. To nie to, że przegrał czy coś.

– Nie mówię, że to niemożliwe – powiedział Steve, wkładając baterie z powrotem do pilota i zmieniając kanał na National Geographic. – Ale mamy więcej dowodów na kręgi w zbożu niż na to coś, co ten facet zobaczył. Przyjrzymy się obu sprawom?

Tony wykręcił się z objęć śmierci w stronę wolności i zaczął ukradkiem pukać palcem w reaktor łukowy, kiedy Bruce mruknął z namysłem.

– Jestem pewien, że SHIELD zbadało całą tę sprawę i odkryło, że to nic takiego. Od tego tu są, prawda? Daliby nam znać, gdyby istniało jakieś zagrożenie dla ludności. – Spojrzenie, jakie Bruce wbił w Tony’ego, mówiło wszystko. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktokolwiek został ostatnio porwany przez kosmitów.

– Widziałem dziwniejsze rzeczy – odparł Tony, ale poddał się z resztką godności.

– Jasne, jasne – mruknął Steve, dźgając go pilotem. – A teraz obejrzyjmy… – Zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w ekran. – Lwy uprawiające seks na afrykańskiej sawannie. JARVIS, możesz puścić coś lepszego?

Zgodnie z życzeniem JARVIS puścił coś lepszego: starą kolekcję Tony’ego, w skład której wchodziły głównie taśmy filmowe. W pierwszej kolejności tę, gdzie Kapitan Ameryka tańczył z girlaskami. Bruce, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, prychnął prawdziwym śmiechem. Steve prewencyjnie walnął Tony’ego w twarz poduszką.

– Ej no, dajcie spokój! – Steve odrzucił pilota i podniósł się na nogi. – Jeśli ktokolwiek mnie będzie potrzebował, idę na siłownię. Powodzenia z kosmitami.

Bruce poczekał, aż JARVIS odnotuje, że Steve zszedł do ich wspólnej hali treningowej, po czym obrócił się do Tony’ego i uśmiechnął.

– Sprawdziłem, zanim tu przyszedłem – oznajmił, podekscytowany wbrew sobie. – Tarcza stoi w jego pokoju oparta o nogę łóżka.

Tony strzelił stawami, powoli i głośno.

– Misja zakończona sukcesem. Pora się zabawić.

Nawet dzień, w którym nie za wiele się działo, miał swoje zalety.

 

Minęły jakieś trzy tygodnie, zanim Steve wybaczył Tony’emu latanie po Nowym Jorku z jego tarczą.

Na całe nieszczęście tyle samo czasu zajęło Tony’emu znalezienie wszystkich hełmów ze zbroi, które trzymał pod ręką.

 

Spokojny, powolny okres w życiu zakończył się niepokojącym odkryciem: minął ponad tydzień, od kiedy ostatnio Fury wysłał albo zaakceptował prośbę o spotkanie przez JARVISa.

Nie było to nic złego, nie w tym najbardziej dosłownym sensie, ale męczyło Tony’ego, który dobrze wiedział, że ktoś taki jak Fury starał się wykorzystać pełen potencjał Avengers, no, chyba że działo się coś naprawdę ważnego. Ostatecznie byli dla SHIELD priorytetem numer jeden.

Tydzień rozciągnął się do dwóch, Natasza została wezwana do centrali po raz kolejny, tym razem w celu przeprowadzenia treningu nowych rekrutów w zakresie używania elektrycznych gadżetów i obrony przed nimi. Bo każdy przestępca, jakiego spotkają na ulicy, będzie uzbrojony w paralizator, pomyślał Tony, prychając w myślach. SHIELD powinno skoncentrować się na ważniejszych rzeczach. Rozporządzanie Nataszą, jakby jej brak nie wprowadzał niedającej się zaakceptować wyrwy w zespole, było po prostu gówniane. Kto im niby dał do tego prawo, do cholery?

Do Tony’ego dotarło, że być może się dąsa, więc zadzwonił do Rhodeya, żeby sprawdzić.

– Wiesz, ja wiem, że nie lubisz, jak ludzie się bawią twoimi zabawkami – stwierdził Rhodey. W słuchawce słychać było zawodzący wiatr. Czyli nie kupił telefonu ze Stark Industries. – Nie żeby Natasza była zabawką. Bardziej koktajlem Mołotowa. Koktajlem pełnym seksownych pająków.

– Rhodes, wróć do mnie umysłem – oznajmił sucho Tony. – Bo nie nadążam.

– Próbuję zapytać, czy Avengersi mogą sobie bez niej poradzić przez jakiś czas?

– Może. Ale nie o to tu chodzi.

– Wiesz co, nigdy się tak nie irytujesz, kiedy mnie wzywają na pole walki – powiedział Rhodey oskarżająco. – Niech cię piekło pochłonie, facet. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy do was nie wróci.

Tony zaczął chichotać.

– Nauczyłem się ukrywać łzy. Pamiętasz, jak po absolutorium się najebałem i zacząłem płakać, że zostawiasz mnie dla Air Force? Miałeś wtedy z tego niezły ubaw. Postanowiłem, że nigdy więcej, Rhodey. Zachowuję swoją miłość dla kogoś, kto będzie jej godzien.

– Dla kogo niby? – zapytał Rhodey głosem ciepłym od śmiechu. – Dla lalki Kapitana Kena? Wysadzę mu tyłek, a potem zjem flagę na jego oczach.

Rozmawiali potem jeszcze przez chwilę, przerzucając się głupawymi opowieściami i jeszcze głupszymi żartami. Dobrze było tak móc pogadać. Pod koniec Tony dał się przekonać, że zachowuje się jak zaborczy dupek w stosunku do powiązań Nataszy z SHIELD i rozłączył się z uśmiechem na ustach.

Może powinien po prostu nieco wyluzować i przestać tak trzymać ludzi na krótkiej smyczy.

Więc to właśnie zrobił.

I utrzymał się w tym postanowieniu całe siedem dni.

Po upływie tego czasu Tony nasłał JARVISa na SHIELD w celu podsłuchiwania ich komunikacji i – w konsekwencji – wymuszenia połączenia z obrazem pomiędzy ich kwaterą główną a rezydencją Avengers. Fury otrzymał drobne animacje Iron Mana strzelającego z repulsorów do celów niezwykle przypominających dyrektora SHIELD na swój prywatny serwer.

Trzy godziny minęły, zanim facet zdecydował się usiąść na tyłku i założyć słuchawkę, ale JARVIS poinformował Tony’ego w tej samej sekundzie, w której się to wydarzyło.

– Stark – zaczął Fury z napawającym grozą spokojem. – Jestem obecnie nieco zajęty. Mam nadzieję, że masz mi do przekazania coś, co zmieni moje spojrzenie na świat, bo jak nie, to klnę się na Boga, że pociągnę cię do konsekwencji za te hakerskie wybryki, jakie odstawiasz.

Tony usiadł wygodniej na krześle, naciskając na dźwignię z boku, żeby móc się całkowicie rozeprzeć na oparciu. Fury spiorunował go spojrzeniem, a wysoka jakość obrazu tylko podkreśliła połysk potu, jaki zaczął się formować nad jego brwiami i na czole. Nie wyglądało to imponująco, ale wystarczająco mocno świadczyło o stresie, żeby Tony zmarszczył brwi.

– Wydawało mi się, że tylko my dostarczamy ci na tyle dużo problemów, żebyś się zaczął pocić. – Tony przesunął zębami po wardze i wsłuchał się w ciszę, jaka nastąpiła po tych słowach. – Co się dzieje i dlaczego Natasza bierze w tym udział?

Fury głęboko się zmarszczył.

– Niezależnie od tego, czego agentka Romanow by obecnie nie robiła, jest to informacja poufna. I uwierz mi, Stark, jak raz, kiedy mówię, że nie szukam tutaj pretekstu do kłótni. – Fury spojrzał na coś poza ekranem, po czym nachylił się konspiracyjnie. – Zrozum, dzieje się obecnie coś cholernie poważnego. Nic, co zagrażałoby ludzkości, ale mimo to _coś istotnego_. Być może nawet to najważniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek próbowaliśmy zrobić.

Tony prychnął.

– Nie chrzań. Twoi pracownicy to w jakichś siedemdziesięciu procentach spece od przekładania papierów z miejsca na miejsce. O czym w ogóle niby rozmawiamy? O wielkim niedoborze atramentu do drukarek z dwa tysiące…

– Ja ci tu _próbuję_ powiedzieć o pierwszym kontakcie! – wybuchnął Fury, a spojrzenie jego oka było tak intensywne, że prawie mogło przepalić Tony’ego na wylot. Tony zagapił się na ekran z zaskoczeniem. Fury klapnął gwałtownie na oparcie krzesła, zdjął przepaskę na oko i rzucił ją na biurko. – Cholera by to, Stark. Obecnie staramy się utrzymać największe odkrycie od czasów biblijnych w tajemnicy. Romanow szkoli agentów na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Nie pracuje obecnie w terenie, ale potrzebujemy jej. SHIELD trzyma się obecnie na powierzchni jedynie siłą woli. Prezydent domaga się raportów sytuacyjnych ode mnie personalnie i to godzina po godzinie. To rodzaj stresu, który zabija dorosłych ludzi, a ty mi tu prawisz kazania, bo podebrałem ci dziewczynę? Dorośnij, kurwa mać.

Przez długą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu. Fury wyglądał, jakby próbował się opanować. Tony tylko uporczywie starał się pozbyć wrażenia, że został właśnie zganiony jak głupi smarkacz. Czy stawka serio była tak wysoka? Pierwszy kontakt. Oficjalny pierwszy kontakt, jeśli widoczne u Fury’ego objawy nadciśnienia miały o czymś świadczyć. Kosmici, i to tutaj, na Ziemi.

– Czy to istoty rozumne? Pokojowo nastawione? – Tony zawahał się na moment. – Czy przybyli w olbrzymim tornadzie pełnym błyskawic?

– Tak, w znaczącym stopniu, i przestań, cholera jasna, oglądać te głupoty, Stark. Widziałem twój nagi tyłek za wiele razy na tym kanale.

– Ach, ty zbóju. – Tony uśmiechnął się przelotnie, kiedy Fury wywrócił oczami, chociaż tylko jedna osoba go teraz widziała. Poczekał, aż opaska wróci na swoje miejsce, zanim znowu zaczął mówić. – Jeśli będziecie nas potrzebować, daj znać. Ucałuj ode mnie Nataszę.

– To by było molestowanie w miejscu pracy. Przy okazji wysyłam do was agenta, który będzie mi zdawał raporty z waszych poczynań, póki nie zdecydujemy się obwieścić dobrej nowiny publicznie. Nie traumatyzuj go. To serio dobry agent. – Fury nagle się rozłączył, zanim Tony miał choćby okazję zaprotestować. Agent? Czy byli dzieciakami, że trzeba ich było niańczyć? Co za gówno.

Tony westchnął głęboko i wzniósł twarz w stronę sufitu, pozwalając myślom błądzić dookoła tematów kosmitów i kontaktu z nimi, i tego, dlaczego Natasza była potrzebna do trenowania ludzi w zakresie radzenia sobie z atakami elektrycznymi. Czy to roboty? Androidy? Chodzące worki wody?

Tony’ego zaczęły gnębić pytania, jakie nasunęły się po tej rozmowie, więc postanowił zająć się bardziej produktywnymi tematami i otworzył plik z notatkami na temat potencjalnego nowego ciała JARVISa. Było to bardziej skomplikowane niż projektowanie pustej w środku zbroi, no i dopracowanie planów trwało przez to też dłużej, ale dało się zauważyć postęp. Tony postanowił, że albo wywoła u Pepper ślinotok, albo uzna całość za olbrzymią porażkę.

– JARVIS, trzymaj dla mnie SHIELD na oku. Wiesz, w kwestii tego kosmicznego kontaktu, który ma odmienić świat, na którym żyjemy.

– _Oczywiście, proszę pana._

– I daj mi znać, kiedy ten cholerny agent się pojawi. Pragnę należycie go przywitać i przesłuchać. – Bo jeśli chcieli go trzymać z dala od informacji, mógł równie dobrze zabawić się na koszt SHIELD.

Tony spędził następne dwie doby na pracy nad czymś, co mógł określić tylko jako swoje błogosławieństwo dla związku Pepper i JARVISA: przenośna kopia AI, którą mogła zabrać ze sobą, gdziekolwiek by nie szła. Wiele zawdzięczał tej kobiecie, a poza tym wyzwanie, jakie stanowił ten projekt, bardzo go zaciekawiło, niemniej przede wszystkim motywowała go niezdrowa ciekawość. Co, jeśli poprosi go o ulepszenia związane z seksem? Co, jeśli to jakiś rodzaj technofilii? Tony był stosunkowo pewien, że JARVIS nie ma czegoś takiego jak libido, ale _z pewnością_ rozumiał aluzje w lot…

Tony wspierał głowę na dłoniach, w których trzymał smętnie lutownicę, kiedy JARVIS bez ostrzeżenia poinformował go, że mężczyzna wyposażony w odznakę SHIELD stoi u drzwi. Tony wyłączył lutownicę z prądu i odłożył ją na bok, po czym niemalże wybiegł z warsztatu z ulgą.

– Ja otworzę – powiedział do Steve’a, który jednocześnie próbował założyć koszulkę i podejść do drzwi, przez co wyglądał jak zombie. – Chciałeś przewietrzyć sześciopak?

– Brałem prysznic jakąś sekundę temu – odparł Steve, naciągając koszulkę na brzuch. Włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony jak niedawno urodzonemu kurczakowi. – Czy naprawdę potrzebujemy niańki? Wszyscy jesteśmy już dorośli. – Tony zobaczył grymas niezadowolenia na jego twarzy i poczuł się szczęśliwy, że żyje. Nie zgadzali się za często, ale gdy już im się to zdarzyło, miał wrażenie, że planety układają się w jednej linii. _Musieli_ mieć rację, jeśli zgadzali się w jakiejś kwestii. Garniak z SHIELD nie będzie wiedział, co w niego uderzyło.

– Cóż, chyba dosięgła nas długa ręka bardzo podejrzanego prawa – oznajmił Tony, otwierając drzwi. – Przybyłeś tu, aby ocalić nasz przed nami samymi?

– Ale z ciebie dupek – odparł Clint Barton, uśmiechając się do niego z progu. Ze spokojem schował swoją odznakę, gdy mózg Tony’ego zatrzymał się w miejscu i odmawiał współpracy. – A teraz powiedz mi, proszę, komu pierwszemu powinienem podetrzeć tyłek?

Tony niemalże wzniósł okrzyk radości.

– Właź do środka, głupku – powiedział, łapiąc Clinta za przód koszuli i przyciągając go do siebie, żeby uściskać go tak mocno, że niemal zmiażdżył mu żebra. – Gdzie się podziewałeś, do licha? Ty draniu.

– W SHIELD, gościu. Gdzie indziej niby miałbym strzelać cały dzień do różnych idiotów i jeszcze dostawać za to kasę? – Clint też objął Tony’ego i uścisnął go równie mocno. Wtulił twarz w jego odsłoniętą szyję i powąchał go jak kurduplasty podglądacz, jakim był. – Ładnie pachniesz. Dlaczego nie masz na sobie nic czerwonego? Podobał mi się na tobie. – Ktoś stojący za nimi (pewnie Steve) odchrząknął, ale minęła długa chwila, zanim Tony znalazł w sobie motywację do odsunięcia się. Clint był jedynym żywym kawałkiem ze Zlodowaciałego Serca, jakiego mu jeszcze tutaj brakowało, i boleśnie dobrze było go widzieć z powrotem u siebie.

– Fajne masz teraz patrzałki – stwierdził Barton, kiedy wreszcie wypuścili się z objęć. Jego uśmiech nie był do końca szczery. – Chyba nie muszę pytać, kto ci je dał. – Zwrócił uwagę na coś ponad ramieniem Tony’ego. – Elo, Kapitan Ameryka, no nie? Clint Barton. Niezłe pistole. Nie martw się, że nadepnę ci na odcisk obuty we flagę czy coś. Fury sądzi, że Tony się zamknie, jeśli tylko znajdę mu coś do roboty. Bo ja i Natasza to rzecz jasna jedno i to samo.

Steve wziął przykład z Tony’ego i się uśmiechnął, po czym wyciągnął rękę.

– Wydaje mi się, że ma zapasowy kombinezon, jeśli naprawdę chcesz się wczuć w rolę.

– Cóż, mam tyłek wprost błagający o noszenie obcisłej skóry. – Clint uścisnął jego dłoń z tym samym codziennym luzem, z jakim zawsze traktował Tony’ego. – Macie może wakat na łucznika? Nie dostałem żadnych rozkazów do wypełnienia w czasie tej misji, więc doszedłem do wniosku, że zdam się na ciebie.

Steve rzucił mu kolejny uśmiech, tym razem jednocześnie zaskoczony i zadowolony.

– Mówiłeś, że jesteś łucznikiem? Może to ty wtedy…

– Jeśli ten gnojek z czachą na wierzchu dostał z czyjegoś łuku w tętnicę, nie mogę za to przyjąć podziękowań – oznajmił Clint, szczerząc się. – A przynajmniej nie oficjalnie. W końcu w zespole nie ma miejsca na przekrzykiwanie się o zasługi.

– W Avengersach również nie, ale miejsce dla ciebie zawsze się znajdzie, jeśli tylko tego chcesz – oznajmił Steve ze zdecydowaniem. – Musisz mieć niezły asortyment umiejętności. Brałeś ostatnio udział w jakichś ściśle tajnych misjach?

– Nie inaczej – jęknął Clint, przesuwając dłonią przez wystylizowaną czuprynę. – Dzisiaj widzę światło dzienne po raz pierwszy od tygodni. Powiedz mi, szczerze, czy mam ziemistą cerę?

Ogłupiały Tony przyglądał się ich wymianie zdań, mając dziwne wrażenie, że obserwuje właśnie światy wchodzące w kolizję. Nigdy tego nie doświadczył w przypadku Nataszy. Być może w jakimś stopniu było to spowodowane tym, że nie widział Clinta, od kiedy ruszyli w przeciwne strony w śniegu. Milcząco przyznał sam przed sobą, że połączył tę dwójkę w jedno i po inwazji Obadiaha uznał ich za coś należącego przede wszystkim do przeszłości. Próbowanie o tym nie myśleć oznaczało niepamiętanie o Clincie czy nietęsknienie za nim w sposób, jakiego Tony nie mógł tak naprawdę kontrolować, nie w głębi duszy. Ale teraz miał przy sobie kawałek Zlodowaciałego Serca; pierwszego przyjaciela, jakiego znalazł w tej lodowej fortecy. O ironio znowu znajdował się w fortecy, ale tym razem w takiej, którą sam sobie zamówił.

Czując słodko gorzką aprobatę, Tony uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i wyprostował ramiona, po czym podniósł worek marynarski i zamkniętą na cztery spusty walizkę z bronią, które Clint zostawił przy drzwiach. Mieli w Stark Tower wystarczająco dużo miejsca, żeby upchnąć gdzieś jeszcze jednego dobrego kumpla.

Popołudnie przeszło w wieczór bardzo płynnie dzięki pomocy niewymagającego wysiłku, naturalnie przychodzącego koleżeństwa, pełnego śmiechu i opowieści o „adaptacji” Clinta do przyszłości. Przy okazji tego tematu Clint i Steve od razu nawiązali pełną zrozumienia więź na tak wielu różnych płaszczyznach, że Tony poczuł zajadłą zazdrość, choć starał się ją ukryć za szklanką szkockiej i szerokim uśmiechem. Bruce przyłączył się do nich po pewnym czasie z okularami na czole i potarł zmęczone oczy. Banner i sen nie byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś bardziej dosadnego. Ale zrobił sobie jakąś owocowo pachnącą herbatę i usiadł obok Tony’ego, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie z tym półuśmiechem, który sugerował, że potrzebował odwrócenia uwagi od czegoś i to bardziej, niż by kiedykolwiek przyznał na głos.

– Widzę na was jego odciski palców – mruknął Bruce, kiedy Clinta i Steve’a pochłonęła dyskusja na temat Knighta Ridera i tego, dlaczego Tony jednocześnie potrzebuje i nie potrzebuje samochodu obdarzonego świadomością. Bruce nie podniósł wzroku znad swojej filiżanki, ale uśmiechał się dziwnym, krzywym uśmieszkiem.

– Na tobie też widać moje odciski palców – odparł Tony, biorąc małego łyka szkockiej. – No, a przynajmniej JARVIS może je zobaczyć. Przy pomocy skomplikowanego skanu. Czy to jedna z twoich supermocy?

– Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – powiedział Bruce, podnosząc wzrok. Jego oczy błyszczały znacząco, kiedy przenosił je od Tony’ego do ludzi siedzących na drugiej kanapie. – Kilka miesięcy, nie? Wiem, że o tym nie mówisz, a ja z pewnością nie zamierzam pytać, ale zachowujesz się w stosunku do nich opiekuńczo. W stosunku do Nataszy i Clinta.

 Tony tylko wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, ale nie zaprzeczył. Ostatecznie Bruce zauważał więcej niż przeciętny człowiek. Doceniał, że użył określenia „opiekuńczo”, nie „zaborczo”. Facet miał szlachetną duszę pod tą całą introwertywną niechęcią do samego siebie.

Razem rozparli się na kanapie i obserwowali, jak stosunki łączące członków zespołu zmieniają się po raz kolejny, co serio nie było złą rzeczą. Przypominało to tylko Tony’emu, że prawdziwy świat w niczym, do cholery, nie przypomina Zlodowaciałego Serca. Tu dało się znaleźć więcej ludzi, więcej różnych doświadczeń. To oczywiste, że Clint z ekscytacją zaklepał pierwszą możliwość znalezienia swojej własnej drogi przez życie. Zaprzyjaźnienia się z innymi ludźmi.

Ludźmi, którzy nie byli Tonym Starkiem.

Po jakimś czasie wszyscy zebrali się spać z powodu późnej pory, a w każdym razie Tony się zebrał, kiedy usta zaczęły go boleć od uśmiechania się, a poczucie winy stało się silniejsze od przyjemności z siedzenia w jednym pomieszczeniu z tyloma niewiarygodnymi przyjaciółmi. Powinien być szczęśliwy. Dwa lata to zdecydowanie wystarczająco dużo, żeby móc być szczęśliwym.

Dopiero, gdy powoli przysypiał przykryty chłodną kołdrą, wpatrzony w granatowe niebo tak ciemne, że aż czarne, Tony usłyszał nagle, jak drzwi do jego pokoju otwierają się z cichym odgłosem wydawanym przez automatyczny system sterowania i dostrzegł, że do środka przemyka się czyjś cień. Ze zrezygnowanym niezadowoleniem czekał na moment, w którym jakiś głos wezwie go do założenia zbroi i wylecenia w miasto.

Zamiast tego poczuł, jak ktoś odgarnia kołdrę i wgrzebuje się pod nią koło niego, a materac się pod nim ugina.

– Powoli się przyzwyczajam – wyszeptał Clint, szamocząc się na łóżku i niemal ściągając całą kołdrę z Tony’ego. – Nienawidzę nowych miejsc. Nienawidzę nowych sufitów.

– Jeśli każesz mi się ułożyć na boku jak łyżeczka, uduszę cię poduszką. – Tony obrócił się z powrotem na plecy i wbił wzrok w kłębowisko cieni, jakim był obecnie Clint Barton. – Czyżbyś za mną tęsknił?

Clint nie odpowiedział od razu. Mnóstwo czasu zajęło mu wygodne ułożenie się, szarpanie za kołdrę i odpowiednie układanie poduszki.

– Tęsknię za wszystkim – odparł w końcu, obracając twarz tak, żeby móc spojrzeć na Tony’ego. – Głównie tęsknię po prostu za szefem. – Na chwilę ogarnęła ich cisza. – On nie żyje, co nie?

Tony poczuł się, jakby mu ktoś przywalił w splot słoneczny.

– Tak – powiedział. – Nie żyje.

– No… tak podejrzewałem.

Tony tylko z trudem przełknął ślinę i zamrugał szybko, wpatrując się ze złością w przyciemniony sufit.

– A gdzie ja, kurwa, byłem w tym czasie? – zapytał Clint głosem tak pełnym nieszczęścia, że miało się wrażenie, że ktoś mu wyrwał serce, podarł na strzępy i podeptał. – Obiecałem mu się odpłacić. Powiedziałem, że stanę się kimś. Nie obeszło go to. Powiedział, że tak czy siak jestem wystarczająco ważny, choćbym był wkurwiony i nienawidził go za próbowanie się wydostać z tamtego zamku. Po co, do jasnej cholery, tak się teraz staram? Dla kogo?

Tony obrócił się, złapał Clinta za prawą rękę i przyciągnął jego knykcie do brzegu reaktora łukowego.

– Byłem koszmarnie zagubiony, kiedy tam po raz pierwszy wszedłem – wyznał Tony cicho. – Nie zamierzam się już tak dłużej czuć, skoro opuściłem to miejsce. Wiesz, czego chciał, kiedy kazał nam wszystkim odejść.

– Ta – mruknął Clint, przestając się wiercić, ale nie powiedział tego z przekonaniem. Nie żeby Tony się tego spodziewał. Piętnastu lat nie dało się ot, tak przekreślić w ciągu dwudziestu czterech miesięcy treningu. Z nich wszystkich to Clint miał zawsze więcej do stracenia. Tony wiedział, że nigdy nie byłby w stanie mieć mu za złe skoncentrowania się na treningu w SHIELD, żeby zapomnieć o reszcie świata. Przecież każdy z nich miał inny sposób na radzenie sobie z tym, co przeszli.

Tak czy siak jakoś sobie radzili, a to już było sporo. Zlodowaciałe Serce nie zniszczyło im życia. Śmierć Lokiego też tego nie zrobi. Ziemia nadal się obracała wokół własnej osi, noc goniła dzień. Trzeba było dalej żyć i to właśnie każde z nich zamierzało zrobić. I wyjdzie im to fantastycznie, nie ma się co nad tym rozwodzić.

Tony musiał w którymś momencie przysnąć, bo kiedy znowu otworzył oczy, Clint leżał wyciągnięty na krawędzi materaca, drżąc i ruszając mimowolnie rękami w niespokojnym śnie. Wykopanie go z łóżka nawet nie przyszło Tony’emu do głowy. Zamiast tego rzucił w jego stronę kołdrą i przewiesił jego wolną rękę przez reaktor łukowy, po czym zamknął oczy w wypełnionym miękkim światłem pomieszczeniu.

Tja, wszystko będzie w porządku.

Za jakiś czas.

 

– Odsyłam waszą dziewczynę do domu – oznajmił Fury któregoś ranka, jakieś trzy tygodnie po tym, jak Clint dołączył do zespołu. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Tony’ego i Steve’a z ekranu, zupełnie jak pełen potępienia rodzic, który zobaczył złe oceny na świadectwie. – Romanow streści wam nowsze informacje na temat obecnej sytuacji, ale na tę chwilę wystarczy wam wiedzieć, że mamy ręce pełne roboty z powodu kłócących się jak przekupki na targu głów państw i przywódców narodów. Zwykli ludzie pozostają nadal nieświadomi sytuacji.

Steve i Tony wymienili spojrzenie pełne powątpiewania. Fury nie omówił tematu dokładniej – szczerze mówiąc, wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co ma teraz powiedzieć. I to wystarczyło, żeby zainteresować Tony’ego.

– Wypluj to z siebie, Nick. Czego kosmici chcą od Avengersów? Jeśli chcą pobrać próbki, to Rogers poświęci się dla swojego kraju, ale na mnie nie licz.

Steve burknął coś wysoce niezadowolonego w odpowiedzi, ale usta Fury’ego rozciągnęły się w prawdziwie złowieszczym uśmiechu. Tony zaczął się wahać. Chyba nie chodziło im serio o pobieranie próbek, nie?

– Stark, ambasador i jego towarzysz nie są zainteresowani dobraniem ci się do tyłka. Ale chcą poznać Iron Mana i Kapitana Amerykę. – Fury wystukał szybko jakieś polecenie na klawiaturze. JARVIS wydał z siebie dźwięk oznaczający pobieranie pliku. – Przesłałem wam szczegóły zbliżającego się szczytu dyplomatycznego. Obaj będziecie obecni na spotkaniu z gośćmi, które nastąpi po kolacji zamykającej obrady. Nie zapomnijcie o żadnym medalu. Wystawimy was na pokaz jak bydło na sprzedaż, a waszym jedynym obowiązkiem jest cieszyć się z każdej minuty tego spotkania.

Tony natychmiast stracił wszelkie zainteresowanie sprawą.

– Dzięki, ale chyba będę wtedy chory. – Olał to, jak Steve cały zesztywniał ze zdziwienia.

Fury wybałuszył trochę oczy.

– Stark, nigdy nie słyszałem o przypadku, w którym odmówiłbyś okazji do popisania się swoją zbroją.

– Nieważne, jakiego kisielu w majtkach bym nie miał na myśl o spotkaniu pierwszego w moim życiu pozaziemskiego polityka, chodzenie w zbroi przed jakiś miliard godzin, gdy w tym czasie ludzie z szacownie bogatych rodzin ze znajomymi będą obmacywać mój arsenał i liczyć moje zęby serio nie wpisuje się w moją definicję przyjemnego spędzenia piątkowej nocy. – Tony wzruszył ramionami w stronę Steve’a, ignorując jego próby komunikacji niewerbalnej. – Kapitan wam wystarczy, żeby zjednać sobie tłumy. Zjedzą łyżeczką całą tę historię o odmrożonym bohaterze wojennym i poproszą o dokładkę. Mogę patrolować teren w tym czasie, gdybyś chciał się mną popisać na odległość…

– Pułkownik Rhodes również będzie obecny – przerwał mu Fury. – Jeśli raczysz się podporządkować, Stark, pogadam, z kim trzeba, żeby z powrotem stacjonował na rodzimej ziemi przez dobrą chwilę.

Ałć. Przekupstwo. I to na serio efektywne przekupstwo. Stojący obok Tony’ego Steve nieco wyluzował, co nie poprawiło Starkowi humoru. Nie był ponad odmówieniem i trzaśnięciem drzwiami tylko po to, żeby zrobić Fury’emu na złość, ale z drugiej strony…

– Dziewięćdziesiąt minut w zbroi z zegarkiem w ręku, a potem mogę się z niej wydostać i czegoś napić. JARVIS zajmie się kontrolkami.

– Umowa stoi – wypluł z siebie Fury, a Tony niemal usłyszał uderzenie młotka licytatorskiego w swojej głowie. – Przeczytaj plik na temat zasad etykiety, zanim raczysz się pojawić. Ambasador Odinson nie lubi być dotykany, więc wara z łapami. Nie macie autoryzacji na nawiązywanie kontaktu. Porozmawiajcie z jego asystentem, jeśli macie jakieś…

– Odinson? – powtórzył Steve, marszcząc brwi. – Brzmi skandynawsko. Skąd pochodzą ci ludzie?

Fury, co wydawało się podejrzane, zachował kamienną twarz.

– Przekażę wam więcej szczegółów później. Na razie musicie wiedzieć, że należy szanować ich zasady. Nie odzywacie się, chyba że ktoś pierwszy coś do was powie, nie bawicie się w dotykanie wszystkiego, co wygląda interesująco, i zachowujecie się grzeczniusio. Zobaczymy się za trzy dni. – Rozłączył się, zanim którykolwiek z nich miał szansę na wyduszenie z niego jakiejś konkretniejszej odpowiedzi.

Steve spiorunował wzrokiem wygaszacz ekranu, wyraźnie wkurzony tym nagłym rozkazem rozejścia się.

– Czy nie wydaje ci się to odrobinę dziwne?

– Cała ta sprawa śmierdzi – odparł krótko Tony. – Wydawało mi się, że nie bawię się już w akwizytora broni. A jednak. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak to będzie wyglądać.

– Jasne. Muszą mieć jakiegoś bombowego asa w rękawie. – Steve obrócił się i oparł się o brzeg stołu, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Zastanawiam się, czego chcą.

– Mnie na ten przykład. – Tony uśmiechnął się, widząc uniesioną brew Steve’a. – Czy widziałeś, jaką minę zrobił Fury, kiedy odmówiłem? Komuś zależało na tym, żebym się pojawił na tej imprezie, coś od tego zależało, stawiam na to mój reaktor łukowy.

– A wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś, że to ja potrafię porwać tłumy – odparł Steve kwaśno. – Nie wierzę, że chciałeś na mnie zrzucić cały ten obowiązek. Przyjaciele nie wycinają przyjaciołom takich numerów, Tony. Nie chcę się w to mieszać tak samo jak i ty.

– Co takiego? Kapitan Ameryka nie chce poklepywać po plecach światowych liderów i snobistycznych kosmicznych dyplomatów, którzy najwyraźniej myślą, że mamy wszy? Statua Wolności we własnej osobie musi ronić obecnie olbrzymie miedziane łzy. – Tymi słowami zasłużył sobie na solidne, przyjacielskie szturchnięcie w bark, ale Steve znowu zaczął się ostrożnie uśmiechać z dołkami w policzkach i w ogóle. – Przyjrzyjmy się dobrze temu klaunowi. W tym pliku z dyplomacją muszą być jakieś zdjęcia. JARVIS?

– _Tak jest, proszę pana._

Wbrew sobie Tony odkrył, że jest nieco zaintrygowany opcją zobaczenia prawdziwego kosmity. Nie żeby mogło go to jakoś ruszyć po tym, co już widział, ale z technologicznego punktu widzenia mogliby się od nich wiele nauczyć. Nie było innej możliwości.

JARVIS załadował cztery zdjęcia o bardzo niskiej rozdzielczości, które w oczywisty sposób wychwycił jakiś system inwigilacji, a potem dodał im głębi przez rzutowanie 3D, dzięki czemu Tony mógł je powiększyć i przyjrzeć się im w bardziej sensownych warunkach.

Przypatrywał się bardzo długo dwóm mężczyznom prowadzących różne rozmowy z kilkorgiem agentów, znajdującym się w czymś, co wyglądało jak sala konferencyjna należąca do SHIELD. I ci goście mieli niby być tymi ich kosmitami? Ubierali się fantazyjnie, jasne, a berło, które trzymał ten z ciemnymi włosami, wyglądało nawet interesująco, ale odbiegało to znacząco od zielonych ludzików, jakich sobie wyobrażał.

– Który z nich jest Panem Nietykalskim? Muskularny i blond czy ten z patolem? Założę się, że to ten z patolem.

– _Ma pan rację, proszę pana. Ambasador stoi na tych zdjęciach obok swojego brata._

– Mają jakieś imiona? – podsunął Steve.

– _Blake_ – odparł JARVIS, brzmiąc na zakłopotanego. – _Donald Blake to imię widniejące w pliku. Być może to pseudonim? Ambasador jest znany wyłącznie jako Ambasador Odinson._

– A o co chodziło z tym treningiem z elektrycznością, jaki prowadziła Nat? – zapytał Tony.

– _Przykro mi, proszę pana, ale wygląda na to, że informacje, jakie otrzymaliśmy, zostały wycięte z innej notatki i sporo skrócone. Nie posiadam więcej wiadomości na ten temat._

– Typowe.

Tony zamknął wszystkie programy gestem i skierował się w stronę podwyższenia, dookoła którego zgromadzone były zbroje. Wersja ósma była prawdopodobnie najpopularniejszą z nich wszystkich, a nie polerował jej już od miesięcy. Jeśli mieli zamówienie na dobrze widzianego przez media Iron Mana, to pewnie tę zbroję chcieli zobaczyć.

– Kosmici – mruknął Steve sam do siebie, kiedy wychodził razem z Tonym z serwerowni, wyglądając na skonsternowanego. – Jeśli pochodzą z Marsa, to rzucam to wszystko. Widziałem za dużo filmów, żeby jeszcze kiedyś zaufać tej planecie.

Rozbawiło to Tony’ego, choć głowę miał pełną pytań bez odpowiedzi. Zarzucił Steve’owi rękę na ramiona.

– Jeśli są z Marsa, obiecuję ich dla ciebie zabić. – Zastanowił się nad tym. – Chyba że zrobię to dla siebie, jeśli wieczór będzie aż tak nudny. Kurde, godzina i pół tuptania w kółko w zbroi? W piątkową noc? Może uda mi się znokautować samego siebie.

– Pomogę ci – zaoferował Steve, bo zawsze był bardzo pomocnym człowiekiem. – Ale skoro Rhodes ma tam być, po co ściągają ciebie? Mógłby się po prostu pokazać jako War Machine. Zbroja to zbroja.

Tony zatrzymał się i wbił spojrzenie w Steve’a na tak długo, że ten wręcz się zarumienił i zaczął wykonywać nerwowe ruchy.

– Taak – oznajmił powoli Tony. – Zatrzymaj się na chwilę i zastanów nad tym, co właśnie powiedziałeś. Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, będę pucował w warsztacie. Pucował _zbroje_.

– Chciałbyś przy okazji zająć też moją tarczą? – zapytał Steve, jakby nie były to najbardziej oczywiste przeprosiny w całym kosmosie. – Sam nigdy nie potrafię jej tak napastować, żeby cała aż się świeciła.

– Tak. Tak, chciałbym. Ale to nie koniec naszej rozmowy.

– Nasze rozmowy nigdy nie mają końca. – Steve westchnął z pełnym cierpienia wyrazem twarzy, co spowodowało wybuch śmiechu Tony’ego.

Może ta cała impreza nie będzie taka zła. W końcu będzie w świetnym towarzystwie.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No więc ten rozdział miał się pokazać w zeszłą niedzielę, ale tak kompletnie pogubiłam się w życiu, że koniec końców wersja zbetowana, którą otrzymałam rano, musiała poczekać ponad 24 godziny.  
> Jestem obecnie w trakcie tłumaczenia ostatniego rozdziału, z jakiegoś względu przyjęłam wyzwanie znajomej do wzięcia udziału w NaNoWriMo (ale planuję pisać coś „własnego”, nic związanego z fandomem), po Pride Weeku chorowałam tydzień (taka to była zabawa w deszczu :D), udało mi się pierwszy raz w życiu zaspać na zajęcia, piszę średnio cztery maile na dzień w związku z Erasmusem i obijam się na razie na uczelni, bo w sumie nauczyli nas już wszystkiego, czego chcieli, teraz chyba tylko będą robić powtórki.  
> Serdeczne pozdrowienia dla dwóch nieodmiennie komentujących na ffnecie osób i dla wszystkich na ao3, którzy stwierdzili, że Blake to pseudonim Lokiego ;) Trzymajcie się ciepło, jestem pewna, że to na ten rozdział wszyscy najbardziej czekali (i wzrusza mnie on niepomiernie w oryginale prawie za każdym razem, mam nadzieję, że w tłumaczeniu też daje radę!)

Wieczór zapowiadał się doprawdy koszmarnie.

Minęło dopiero trzydzieści pięć minut podlizywania się ważnym ludziom po kolacji, a zbroja Tony’ego została już obmacana od podeszew do czubka hełmu. Głodne spojrzenia przedstawicieli sojuszniczych narodów podążały za jego repulsorami i pociskami, zatrzymując się dłużej na reaktorze łukowym w klatce piersiowej i otaczającym go błękitnym blasku. Wszyscy znali historię tego, jak Tony Stark stworzył swoje największe dzieło, ale nikt do tej pory nie dał rady położyć łapsk na jego projekcie. Tony czuł się w sumie odrobinę zaskoczony, że jeszcze nie zaczęli się ślinić na jego widok. Albo, co gorsza, próbować do niego podejść z otwieraczem do puszek. Pełne zawodu spojrzenia rzucane przez jednego z gości trzymających się z tyłu sugerowały, że przynajmniej jednej osobie przyszło to na myśl.

Nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć Rhodeya. Fury’ego zresztą też. Natasza i Clint zostali ustawieni gdzieś na obrzeżach tłumu, a Bruce siedział u siebie, zajęty pedicurem. Tony został boleśnie, choć bardzo skutecznie zrobiony w konia.

Niemniej musiał przyznać, że organizatorzy hojnie sypnęli groszem. Wiszące na sznurach lampy migotały nad ich głowami, a sufit przyozdobiono udrapowanym ciemnoniebieskim materiałem. Szkarłatne ozdoby zwieszały się nad szerokimi stołami, uginającymi się pod ciężarem szampana, _petits fours_ i tartinek rozstawionych wszędzie, gdzie Tony sięgał wzrokiem. Grube ryby już zdążyły się najeść, ale widać było gołym okiem, że jedną trzecią osób w pomieszczeniu stanowili mniej istotni dyplomaci i odznaczeni licznymi medalami przedstawiciele licznych organizacji wojskowych. Tych to już nie zaprosili na kolację, pomyślał Tony, wpatrując się w ogromny półmisek z mięsem homara nadzianym na maleńkie szpikulce, oraz z zakrytym garnuszkiem, który musiał być pełen gorącego, złocistego stopionego masła. Nie tylko oni przegapili wcześniejszą okazję do najedzenia się.

W centrum pomieszczenia znajdował się wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna ubrany na zielono i szaro, który witał nowo przybyłych z uprzejmie nijakim wyrazem twarzy i zamieniał z nimi kilka zdań. Tony nie mógł ich dosłyszeć z powodu pianina grającego cicho gdzieś z boku, ale facet wydawał się zainteresowany tym, co mieli mu do przekazania, cokolwiek by to nie było. Albo to, albo był cholernie dobrym aktorem. Ten blondyn, Donald czy jakoś tak, jeszcze nie zdążył się pojawić. Jak na razie zarówno on, jak i Steve, spotkali się z kompletnym olaniem przez ich ludzko wyglądającego gościa z innej części kosmosu.

Tony zaczynał podejrzewać, że był tu potrzebny tylko po to, aby odwrócić uwagę tłumów od Wysokiego, Ciemnowłosego w Skórze. Może nie lubił, jak się do niego ustawiały kolejki? Najlepszy sposób na uniknięcie wspomnień z czasu kryzysu: zaproś swoich starych kumpli, Kapitana Amerykę i Iron Mana, który teraz dostępny jest z twarzowym świecącym reaktorem łukowym. Ukryty pod hełmem Tony próbował stłumić westchnienie, gdy kolejny dygnitarz z twarzą wykrzywioną uśmiechem podszedł do niego. Bogu dzięki za opcję zakrytej głowy. Nie potrafiłby zmusić się do uśmiechu, nawet gdyby próbował.

Koniec końców wszyscy zainteresowani zbroją Tony’ego zdążyli się jej przyjrzeć z bliska i przenieść się w stronę Steve’a, żeby zamienić z nim kilka słów, i vice versa. Po dłuższej chwili mogli obaj wycofać się do stosunkowo pustej przestrzeni niedaleko sceny, na której odbywały się prezentacje, a która została już częściowo złożona – niebieskie aksamitne zasłony ukrywały powstały z tego względu rozgardiasz. Jako że na tę chwilę nikt nie palił się do poznania Iron Mana, Tony otworzył hełm i pozbył się go z głowy, biorąc głęboki, pełen ulgi oddech, gdy poczuł chłodne powietrze na skórze.

– Jak moje włosy? – zapytał Steve’a, który sam też się zdjął tę kapitańską maskę. Tarczę oparł o kraniec sceny ukryty przed ich wzrokiem przez zasłonę. Jego ukochana broń błyszczała jak, no cóż, jak niezwykle dobrze wypolerowane wibranium.

Steve przesunął dłonią przez wilgotne od potu kosmyki włosów i podrapał się w głowę z westchnieniem czystej błogości.

– Tak mnie swędziało przez jakąś godzinę – jęknął. Spojrzał szacująco swoimi przeraźliwie niebieskimi oczami na Tony’ego. – Wyglądasz w porządku. Ale masz kilka smug na zbroi.

– Lepsze to niż płyny ustrojowe. Widziałeś tego delegata z Japonii? Nieważne, czego by nie powiedział, słowo _seksrobot_ ciągle jakoś przychodziło mi na myśl.

– Oglądasz za dużo kreskówek, a już szczególnie tych z mackami. Moim zdaniem był najzupełniej normalny. Pozwoliłem mu zrobić sobie ze mną selfie. – Steve najwyraźniej przyswajał współczesną kulturę w przerażających milowych krokach. – Choć wydaje mi się, że mrugnąłem w nieodpowiednim momencie.

– Wokół całego tego wydarzenia Fury zarządził taką blokadę informacji, że większość mediów nadal nie jest świadoma jego istnienia, a ty dałeś pewnemu znaczącemu zagranicznemu politykowi się obfotografować? _Same_ _metadane_ powiązane z tym plikiem… czekaj, jakim cudem udało mu się tutaj przemycić telefon?

– Jest malutki – odparł Steve, wyciągając dłoń i odgarniając kosmyk włosów Tony’ego z powrotem na miejsce. – Obiecał dać mi taki sam. – Zanim Tony zdążył wyrzucić z siebie gniewną i pełną wzburzenia tyradę, Steve dodał: – Powiedziałem, że pod tym względem moje serce należy już do innego.

– No ja myślę, cholera jasna. – Tym komentarzem zasłużył sobie na wyszczerz zębów, który tylko częściowo uspokoił jego napuszone niczym kura w bojowym nastroju zmysły terytorialne. Steve nadal stanowił żywą reklamę produktów Stark Industries. Wszystko było w porządku.

Opierali się o scenę w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę, obserwując, jak ludzie kręcą się tam i z powrotem po sali, orbitując wokół skończonego snoba, który stał z rękoma założonymi na plecach, schowanymi w fałdach zielonego materiału.

Tony zmarszczył brwi z zastanowieniem, czując się dziwnie wytrącony z równowagi. Po czym w brzuchu mu głośno zaburczało. Steve prychnął i opuścił swoje miejsce odpoczynku.

– Pójdę znaleźć ci coś do jedzenia, więc zostań tutaj grzecznie i wyjaśnij moją nieobecność, gdyby ktoś pytał. Muszę dostać w swoje ręce półmisek z tymi miniburgerami. Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego?

– Tak. Po dwie sztuki wszystkiego, co znajdziesz – oznajmił zdecydowanie Tony. – Ale nic z czosnkiem czy cebulą. Nie jestem w stanie tego znieść, jeśli muszę mieć hełm na głowie.

– Tajest – odparł Steve, po czym zabrał Tony’emu hełm i położył go obok tarczy. Tony początkowo nie rozumiał, dlaczego, ale Steve wyprostował się i teraz stał tak, że nikt z otoczenia nie mógł dostrzec ruchu jego warg. – Ten ambasador spoza Ziemi nie oderwał od ciebie oczu, od kiedy zdjąłeś hełm. – Kiedy Steve chciał się od niego odsunąć, Tony złapał go za suwak kostiumu i pociągnął z powrotem do siebie. Ze względu na kamery w pomieszczeniu i samych gości, którzy mogli chcieć ich podsłuchać, przysunął usta bezpośrednio do ucha Kapitana.

 – Znajdź tego blondyna. On gdzieś tu jest.

– Przyjąłem – mruknął Steve ponuro. – Mam pluskwę w bucie, gdybyś potrzebował mnie szybko znaleźć.

– Zdolniacha.

Tony klepnął Steve’a w plecy, po czym się odsunął, patrząc, jak Kapitan wraca do uśmiechania się i machania ludziom dookoła niczym prawdziwy amerykański bohater, którym był. Hm. Misje wywiadowcze pasowały mu bardziej, niż Tony by kiedykolwiek podejrzewał. Ale z drugiej strony wszyscy byli kłamcami, kiedy okoliczności tego wymagały. Yinsen go tego nauczył. Obadiah tylko wzmocnił jego przekonanie na ten temat.

Tony rozparł pokryte zbroją łokcie na scenie, którą miał za plecami, i skierował spojrzenie z powrotem na paplający tłum. Jak raz to nie on znajdował się w centrum uwagi. Kiedyś, dawno temu, zabolałoby go to, ale obecnie dziwnie cieszył się z bycia widzem.

Uważnie, ale nierozważnie Tony pozwolił spojrzeniu prześlizgiwać się po wielobarwnej rzeszy ludzi, póki nie natrafiło na parę wpatrujących się w niego, uderzająco zielonych oczu.

_Cholera_ , pomyślał Tony, odwracając wzrok. Serce waliło mu pod mruczącym cicho reaktorem, czuł pulsowanie krwi, jakby miał się zaraz rzucić do ucieczki. To spojrzenie było… przeszywające na wylot.

Kiedy zebrał się w sobie na tyle, żeby zaryzykować zerknięcie ponownie w tę stronę, Ambasador Odinson przyzwał go do siebie gestem dłoni. Usta miał wygięte wyniośle, przez co Tony chciał mu przywalić albo przekonać się, jak smakują. Co było beznadziejnym pomysłem, zupełnie beznadziejnym. To przecież nadęty zielonooki kosmita, który nie chciał sobie pobudzić rączek. I tyle.

Fury ostrzegł go trzy dni temu, że ma się zachowywać grzecznie, ale najwyraźniej nawet to mu nie wystarczyło. Tony zostawił tarczę i hełm tam, gdzie leżały, żeby tajniacy z SHIELDu mieli czego pilnować, po czym podszedł w stronę ambasadora tak zawadiackim i zarozumiałym krokiem, żeby dobitnie pokazać mu, że nie jest na niczyje skinienie czy wezwanie. Jeśli E.T. życzy sobie porozmawiać z Iron Manem, to właśnie to dostanie.

Tony zbliżył się do uderzająco prezentującego się ambasadora na odległość kilku kroków, kiedy ten wyciągnął rękę w powitaniu.

Była to blada ręka, zakończona długimi palcami i elegancka. Z nienagannie czystymi paznokciami. Całkiem spoko ręka do uściśnięcia, jeśli Tony miał zamiar zaakceptować tę propozycję powitania.

Cały pokój zamarł w oczekiwaniu, a cisza rozeszła się po tłumie jak kręgi na tafli wody. Ważniacy z wszelkich możliwych państw obserwowali, jak najnowszy obiekt ich fascynacji oferuje gest powitalny nikomu innemu jak Tony’emu Starkowi.

Spojrzenie ambasadora było chłodne i przygniatające, kiedy prześlizgnęło się po nim, objęło go niemal namacalnie niczym jakaś peleryna. Tony wiedział, że to sprawdzian, zupełnie jakby kontakt skóry ze skórą stanowił coś pożądanego i dla wybranych. Tak czy siak kontakt fizyczny nigdy nie należał do szczególnie znienawidzonych przez niego rzeczy.

Obrócił nadgarstek, a szkarłatna rękawica znikła z jego ręki, a potem z całego przedramienia, składając się do wewnątrz, aż do łokcia. Odsłonięta skóra była naga, jeśli nie liczyć metalowej obręczy na wysokości nadgarstka. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił dłoń ambasadora. Poczuł ciepło jego skóry i słabo odznaczające się odciski, a potem silny uścisk jego palców.

– Iron Man – powiedział ambasador, a jego usta wygięły się lekko. Tony tylko krótko przytaknął.

– Ambasador. Wydawało mi się, że nie lubisz dotyku innych.

– Od wszystkich reguł znajdą się wyjątki.

– Właśnie widzę.

Przyglądali się sobie nawzajem przez dłuższy moment, nadal ściskając ręce. Tony miał takie nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że stał się właśnie puentą jakiegoś prywatnego żartu. Coś w tym pełnym wiedzy spojrzeniu zielonych oczu podnosiło mu włoski na karku, a żołądek sam mu się napinał, jakby w oczekiwaniu na cios.

– Masz niezwykłe spojrzenie jak na człowieka – stwierdził Odinson lekko, ale jego uśmiech nie obejmował oczu. – Jak zyskały tak wspaniałą barwę?

– Nie twój interes – odparł Tony krótko i zmarszczył brwi. Ze wszystkich pytań, jakie facet mógł zadać, no serio. Puścił jego dłoń, po czym zbroja aktywowała się, ponownie pokrywając jego rękę. – Dobrze cię poznać, Ambasadorze. – Obrócił się, aby odejść.

– Proszę o wybaczenie – powiedział pospiesznie Odinson, brzmiąc na poruszonego. – Widzę, że cię uraziłem. Zostań, proszę.

_Zostań, proszę._

Tony zadrżał nieco, czego nie było widać dzięki zbroi, i rozważył swoje opcje. Zachowywać się dyplomatycznie. Z rękami przy sobie. Grzecznie. Te ciepłe palce obejmujące jego dłoń. Zielone oczy. Obrócił się z powrotem do niego z najbardziej zainteresowanym wyrazem twarzy, do jakiego potrafił się zmusić, tak ożywionym i charyzmatycznym, jakby zasilała go energia elektryczna.

Ogrom ulgi malującej się w oczach ambasadora był niemal poniżający. Co też, do ciężkiej cholery, Fury mu naopowiadał o Iron Manie?

– Powiedziano mi, że zbudowałeś dla siebie tę zbroję i wiele innych na jej podobieństwo – stwierdził Odinson, zupełnie jakby czytał Tony’emu w myślach. Palce ambasadora zawisły nad pomalowanym na czerwono metalem chroniącym jego dłoń. – Masz dar. Tam, skąd pochodzę, znaleźliby się tacy, którzy oddaliby prawicę za twoje zdolności.

– Tu też kilku by się znalazło – odparł Tony, dyskretnie kiwając głową w stronę przyglądającemu się im tłumowi. – Podoba ci się?

– Mamy coś podobnego do tego w krainie, z której przybywam. – Tony usłużnie obrócił dłoń wnętrzem do góry i odpalił repulsor tylko po to, żeby dostrzec blask fascynacji w spojrzeniu ambasadora. – Zwiemy to Niszczycielem.

– No cóż, ja tam niszczę tylko we wtorki. – Tony poddał się zachciance zrobienia wrażenia na tym całym Odinsonie, złapał złącze zbroi i odłączył ją na wysokości łokcia, zsuwając z ręki całą rękawicę. Podał ją Odinsonowi, który spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, a potem przyjął ofiarowany fragment zbroi i przyjrzał mu się pod różnymi kątami. – Przymierz ją na sobie.

– Chcesz w ten sposób przypodobać się nowemu gościowi? – zapytał Odinson sucho. Zaczął wsuwać dłoń do rękawicy. – Ludzie są tak skorzy na wszystkich zrobić dobre wrażenie.

– Nie, nie ja. Ja po prostu lubię się popisywać. – W odpowiedzi na ten komentarz Tony uzyskał krótki uśmiech. Najwyraźniej Ambasadorowi podobała mu się jego figlarność. – W sumie to jakim kosmitą jesteś? Skąd pochodzisz?

– Ze znanych miejsc, a przynajmniej dla niektórych. Przybywam z Jotunheimu. I z Asgardu. – Ambasador wyglądał na pogrążonego w myślach, gdy przyglądał się Tony’emu, udzielając odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Poruszył palcami rękawicy. – Jeśli mam być wierny prawdzie, to jednocześnie z obu i żadnego z nich. Pomagam podpisać traktaty, rozwiązać spory. Czasami, kiedy istnieje taka potrzeba, tworzę je na nowo.

Tony poczuł, jak coś zimnego zaciska mu się ostrzegawczo na żołądku.

– Czy z tego powodu tutaj jesteś?

Odinson zamrugał ze zdumieniem, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. Kosmyk długich ciemnych włosów zsunął się z jego ramienia, opadając na policzek. Po raz pierwszy Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że włosy są jedyną częścią jego wyglądu, która choć odrobinę przypomina nieład. Ambasador od stóp do głów odziany był w ceremonialną zbroję i skórę, w każdym calu stanowił idealny przykład uporządkowania, jeśli nie liczyć włosów. Opadały w długich pasmach nad jego szyją i ramionami, sięgając pleców w niedbałym nieładzie. Tony’ego z niewyjaśnionych powodów zaświerzbiły palce. Było w nim coś, co…

– Nie przybyłem tu, aby obwieścić wojnę. Minął dobry wiek, od kiedy po raz ostatni tak naprawdę postawiłem stopę w tym wymiarze. – Odinson rozcapierzył palce okryte rękawicą i przyjrzał się repulsorowi generującemu resztki pozostałej w systemie mocy. – Pozostali z chęcią i przyjemnością zaszczycili mnie opowieściami o swoich obfitujących w bogactwa krajach, bogatych w przygody życiach. Czy też pragniesz tak uczynić?

– Jasne, spoko, mogę… – Tony urwał, bo Steve mignął mu gdzieś w rogu pomieszczenia. Szedł tak, jakby próbował przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się nad głowami morza ludzi, zobaczył, jak Steve kręci delikatnie głową. Czyli zero szczęścia w kwestii szukania blondaska. Kurde. – Przepraszam, o czym to ja mówiłem…?

Ale Odinson podążył za jego spojrzeniem i przybrał dziwnie zakłopotany wyraz twarzy. Tony poczuł ogromnie nietypową potrzebę, żeby cofnąć się o kilka sekund i zupełnie inaczej to rozegrać.

– Kapitan ma problemy z pęcherzem w nerwowej atmosferze. Nie radzi sobie z całym tym politycznym nawiązywaniem dobrych stosunków lepiej niż ja. Będę musiał później ułożyć go do snu pod ciepłą kołdrą ze szklaneczką szkockiej w ręce.

Oczekiwał, że te słowa rozładują nieco atmosferę, ale odniósł chyba przeciwny efekt – miał wrażenie, że w oczach ambasadora zgasła ta resztka blasku i emocji, jakie jeszcze posiadały.

– Jesteście blisko. Czujecie się swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie. – Kąciki jego ust opadły. – Podoba ci się twoje życie?

– Jest najlepsze. Sam je zrobiłem. – Odpowiedź miała być kpiarska i nonszalancka, niezobowiązująco pogodna, ale w tej samej chwili, w której Tony powiedział te słowa, zorientował się, że mówi prawdę. – Miałem więcej szczęścia niż sporo ludzi.

Ambasador spojrzał na niego, jakby właśnie wyrosła mu druga głowa. Co prawda tylko odrobina niedowierzenia pojawiła się w jego spojrzeniu i uniósł lekko brwi, ale Tony dostrzegł te drobne szczegóły i zaczął się zastanawiać. Fury musiał mu nieźle nagadać o Iron Manie i Steve’ie, żeby teraz dziwił się takim rzeczom. Genialnie. Nawet kosmici z innych planet interesowali się sagą na temat życia Tony’ego Starka.

– Słyszałem, że zostałeś uwikłany w tajemnicze wydarzenia jakiś czas temu. Dyrektor Fury wspomniał o jakimś elemencie nie z waszego świata? – Odinson wpatrywał się w rękawicę, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa, jak gdyby skrywała ona wszystkie cholerne tajemnice Wszechświata. – Istnieje szansa, że mógłbym podzielić się z tobą moimi informacjami na ten temat, gdybyś zechciał powiedzieć mi, co konkretnie się wydarzyło. Posiadam obszerną wiedzę na temat magii i tajemnic.

Tony miał wrażenie, że żołądek opadł mu aż do butów.

Dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, Fury miałby powiedzieć _akurat jemu_ o Zlodowaciałym Sercu? Ile mu zdradził? Wszystko? Nowa myśl uderzyła go z przerażającą jasnością: być może ambasador chciał z nim w ogóle rozmawiać tylko z tego względu. Tony nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Fury nagra całą jego opowieść za pomocą sprzętu szpiegowskiego – tak jak zawsze planował. Bo Iron Man był zasobem, produktem, a tajemnice tylko innym rodzajem waluty, jaką ci dranie handlowali. No przecież, że Fury by mu nie odpuścił i starałby się wyciągnąć z niego wszystkie informacje na temat Zlodowaciałego Serca. SHIELD nie napotykało nigdy niewyjaśnionych wydarzeń tylko po to, żeby je opisać i przesłać zebrane dane do archiwum.

A teraz międzygwiezdny ambasador próbował coś wyniuchać na temat całej tej sprawy, szukając wskazówek i zadając pytania o jego oczy i życie. Cóż, pieprzyć to wszystko. Pewne tajemnice należało utrzymać w ukryciu.

– Nie mam nic do powiedzenia na ten temat – powiedział Tony lodowato. Ambasador podniósł nagle głowę. – Zupełnie nic. Spędziłem ostatnie dwa lata próbując zapomnieć, że cała ta sprawa w ogóle się wydarzyła, więc z całym szacunkiem, ale doceniłbym, gdybyś zmienił temat, Ambasadorze.

Mężczyzna przypatrywał mu się przez bardzo długą sekundę, a wcześniej bystre spojrzenie zagubiło się gdzieś w przestrzeni i rozmyło. Co, czyżby nikt mu wcześniej niczego nie odmówił?

Odinson spuścił na chwilę głowę i odchrząknął, nabierając niepewnie oddechu. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na Tony’ego, próbował się uśmiechnąć.

– Znów to uczyniłem, czyż nie? – oznajmił lekko. – Powinienem okazywać większą powściągliwość. Proszę, nie przejmuj się, nie poruszę więcej tematu twoich bolesnych doświadczeń. Wszyscy przeszliśmy w przeszłości rzeczy, których lepiej nie przypominać, mówiąc o nich głośno. Prawda jest taka, że… rozumiem to lepiej niż większość. – Ściągnął rękawicę Tony’ego z dłoni jednym płynnym ruchem, oddał mu ją i ponownie złożył dłonie na plecach. Aż ciężko było patrzeć na jego uśmiech. – Masz przed sobą godne pozazdroszczenia życie, Iron Manie, i spodziewam się, że uczynisz w nim wspaniałe rzeczy. Jedynym, czego żałuję, jest to, że nie będę mógł ich ujrzeć na własne oczy, stojąc obok ciebie. – Ambasador cofnął się o krok i obrócił na pięcie, po czym połknął go szepczący tłum.

Tony stał w miejscu i wpatrywał się w kawałek podłogi, na którym przed chwilą stał Odinson, z takim dziwnym przeczuciem, że właśnie złamał facetowi serce. I to tyle, jeśli chodzi o dyplomatyczne zachowanie.

Tony wycofał się z sali z ciążącym na duszy zakłopotaniem, którego nie potrafił się pozbyć, i poszedł w stronę jednego z balkonów, trzymając w ręce rękawicę niczym odciętą kończynę. Coś w wyrazie twarzy Odinsona sprawiało, że nie miał ochoty szczególnie szybko jej z powrotem zakładać.

Świeże nocne powietrze było niezwykle mile widzianą odmianą. Balkon wisiał nad hotelowymi ogrodami i sięgał akurat tak daleko, że paplanina w środku przycichła na tyle, że odległe odgłosy gry na pianinie kompletnie ją zagłuszały. Lekki wiaterek, który potargał mu włosy, pachniał wisterią i wodą. Tony podniósł głowę, zapatrzył się w pokryte gwiazdami niebo i próbował przekonać samego siebie, że nie zrobił przecież nic złego, do cholery.

Więc skąd to przytłaczające poczucie winy?

Wrócenie do środka i przeproszenie nie wchodziło w grę. Podkopałoby to tylko próbę puszczenia całego zdarzenia w niepamięć, jaką były ostatnie słowa Odinsona. Poza tym, tak szczerze, to Tony nie miał pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć. Fury był odpowiedzialny za cały ten bałagan, tego można być pewnym. Już oni poważnie sobie porozmawiają, kiedy tylko dyrektor znowu stanie się dostępny dla zwykłych śmiertelników. Wychujanie go dwa razy w ciągu jednej nocy z całą pewnością należało do działań charakteryzujących prawdziwego dupka.

– Wyglądasz na zmartwionego czymś, przyjacielu.

Tony podskoczył, przez co zbroja zagrzechotała. Zabrzmiało to żenująco głośno w wypełnionej ciemnością ciszy balkonu. Rozejrzał się, żeby zobaczyć, kto do niego mówi.

Przed oczami mignęła mu czerwona peleryna, po czym zobaczył czyjąś wysoką sylwetkę, która wychynęła z cieni otaczających drugi koniec balkonu. Skórzane buty, skórzane spodnie. Czerwona peleryna, stalowe obręcze dookoła nadgarstków, olbrzymie bicepsy na wierzchu. Zbroja składająca się z okrągłych elementów pokrywająca klatkę piersiową. A ponad to wszystko para zadziwiająco niebieskich oczu, słaby uśmiech i silna linia szczęki. Blond włosy ze zdjęć, które dostał od Fury’ego, były w rzeczywistości nieco bardziej złote, związane z tyłu i spływające swobodnie na ramiona. Facet wyglądał obrzydliwie przystojnie i ani odrobinę nie przypominał ambasadora. Różnili się jak noc i dzień.

Tony zerknął na drzwi. Nikt nie szedł w ich stronę. Może nie wolno mu było tutaj wychodzić.

– Wydaje mi się, że zirytowałem twojego brata.

Facet uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej.

– Nie jest to trudny wyczyn, Tony Starku. Sam dokonuję tej sztuki niemalże codziennie.

– Mówisz, że dlatego właśnie się tutaj chowasz? – zapytał Tony, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Blondasek tylko prychnął i obrócił się w stronę balustrady, opierając ramiona na cemencie i przyglądając się rozciągającemu się pod nimi miastu. Jego oczy błyszczały z zainteresowaniem, gdy podziwiał drapacze chmur i świecące nad nimi gwiazdy.

– Nie moją sprawą jest wtrącanie się w jego interesy – odparł prosto. – Nawiązywanie relacji z Midgardem, z Ziemią, to jego przedsięwzięcie, nie moje. Lecz przyrzekłem mu w tym pomóc. – Jego pochmurny wyraz twarzy sugerował, że nie szło mu to za dobrze. – A ty, Człowieku z Żelaza? Co ty przyrzekłeś?

Tony uniósł brew.

– Nic a nic – odpowiedział. Do głowy przyszła mu paskudna myśl. – Nie sprzedali mnie wam jako jakiegoś niewolnika, prawda? Fury nie zrobił ze mnie jakiegoś dziwnego prezentu powitalnego? Ponieważ chciałbym poinformować, że odmawiam zdobienia gzymsu jakiegoś kominka w, w…

– Asgardzie.

– W Asgardzie. Jasne. Boże, ta noc staje się tylko coraz dziwniejsza. Czy masz w ogóle jakieś imię?

– Thor. – Facet z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał na rozczarowanego. No nie no, nie _znowu_. – Jestem Thor Odinson. Przepraszam, Tony Starku. Źle oceniłem sytuację. Nie dobiliśmy targu w zamian za coś pochodzącego z Ziemi, co więcej, nie dobiliśmy żadnego targu w ogóle. To tylko wstęp do prawdziwych negocjacji. – Kąciki jego ust opadły. – Prawdopodobnie zupełnie zmarnowany w moim przypadku. Miała do nas dołączyć moja żona, ale jej lot został odwołany, a Bifrost nie służy do podróży tego rodzaju. Przywiódłbym ją tutaj własnymi siłami, ale za każdym razem narzeka na odmrożenia z powodu silnego wiatru.

Pomimo dezorientacji – ci kosmici _latali?_ – Tony odkrył, że się uśmiecha.

– Za każdym razem, gdy zabieram gdzieś Steve’a, kończy się to tak, że zjada robale. A pomyślałbyś, że okażą choć odrobinę wdzięczności.

Thor roześmiał się głębokim, przyjemnym głosem i nastrój Tony’ego polepszył się znacząco. Ręka, która klepnęła go w pokryte zbroją w ramię, zrobiła to w przyjacielski sposób.

– Z pewnością będę musiał powiedzieć Jane, że wreszcie znalazłem tutaj bratnią duszę.

– Jane? – powtórzył Tony, a w jego mózgu coś załapało. – Chwila, moment, twoja żona żyje tutaj? To dopiero związek na odległość.

Thor tylko spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

– Nie tak znowu wielką odległość – odparł, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała jakaś pełna smutku nuta. – Dzielący nas dystans jest tylko małą przeszkodą, jeśli serce tego pragnie.

– Wyluzuj trochę, Paulo Coehlo. Jak na razie miałem ciężką noc. – _I w dodatku_ nie znalazł jeszcze niczego do jedzenia. A co, jeśli marniał w oczach i nie było tego widać z powodu zbroi? – Tak czy siak miło cię było poznać. Jeśli spotkasz Steve’a, powiedz mu, że doszedłem do wniosku, że jesteś spoko gościem. – Thor wyglądał na ogromnie zadowolonego z jego oceny.

– Uczynię tak z ogromną przyjemnością. Wydaje mi się, że kapitan zaczął mnie śledzić.

– A to łobuz – odparł Tony automatycznie, odwracając wzrok, żeby nie zdradzić się uśmiechem. Obrócił rękawicę we właściwą stronę, dopasował punkty zaczepu z tymi na łokciu i wsunął dłoń do środka. Najwyższa pora skończyć tę imprezę…

Tony syknął z bólu ze zdziwieniem i natychmiast wyciągnął rękę z rękawicy, strzepując palcami. Pulsowały bólem, ale to zimna breja pokrywająca mu palce na serio przykuła jego uwagę.

Wnętrze rękawicy było wypełnione lodem.

– No kurwa – wyszeptał, wpatrując się we wnętrze rękawicy, jakby próbował dosięgnąć wzrokiem części z palcami. – Jak to się…

Ambasador miał rękę w środku.

_Wydawało mi się, że nie lubisz dotyku innych._

_Od wszystkich reguł znajdą się wyjątki._

To, jak chował ręce w połach płaszcza. Zielonego płaszcza.

_Masz niezwykłe spojrzenie jak na człowieka._

Blask jabłka dotykający delikatnie jego wykrwawiającego się na śmierć brzucha.

_Spędziłem ostatnie dwa lata, próbując zapomnieć, że cała ta sprawa w ogóle się wydarzyła._

_Zostań, proszę._

– Ale przecież on nie żyje – wyszeptał Tony. – Jabłko…

– Przełamało klątwę – dokończył Thor cicho. Drań wiedział wszystko od samego początku. – Wreszcie zrozumiał, jaką wartość niesie twoje życie.

Ale wyglądał zupełnie nie tak, pomyślał Tony tępo, obserwując, jak topiący się lód spływa mu z ręki. Brzmiał zupełnie inaczej. Loki nic mu o tym nie powiedział. Dwa lata wypełnione opłakiwaniem go, przeklinaniem go, pragnieniem wrócenia do punktu wyjścia i tym razem zrobienia wszystkiego _jak trzeba_ …

Loki był żywy przez cały ten czas.

Pojawił się znikąd, przyzwał Tony’ego do siebie skinieniem dłoni, _spojrzał mu prosto w oczy_ i słowem się na ten temat nie zająknął, do jasnej cholery. Zachował się, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Czy Loki już go nie chciał?

No jasne, że nie, odpowiedział Tony samemu sobie. Minęły dwa lata. Nie zostawiało się tak bez słowa ludzi, których się kochało.

_Których się kochało._

Tony z trudem łapał powietrze w płuca i próbował się uwolnić ze zbroi. Upuścił rękawicę i aktywował awaryjny mechanizm zwalniający. Zbroja automatycznie zaczęła znikać z jego skóry, składając się przy tym. Pod spodem miał garnitur założony na kombinezon z widocznymi niebieskimi żyłkami systemu regulującego temperaturę i parę obręczy z tytanu na nadgarstki. Thor podszedł do niego o krok i w ułamku sekundy Tony’ego olśniło, nagle zrozumiał, z kim przed chwilą rozmawiał.

– Ten młot – wychrypiał. – To był twój młot. To ty jesteś tym bratem, którego kiedyś próbował zabić.

Thor zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Tony wyrzucił go na chwilę z myśli, bo zerknął na złoty blask padający na balkon z sali balowej. Nie miał pojęcia, czy znajdzie w sobie dosyć odwagi, żeby spojrzeć mu ponownie w oczy, ale wiedział też, że nie mógł zrobić nic innego. Loki powiedział, że nie zamierzał tutaj długo zostawać.

Dlaczego miałby niby zostać? Tony nieumyślnie oznajmił mu prosto w twarz, że chciał zapomnieć o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w Zlodowaciałym Sercu. Chryste, ciągle miał wrażenie, że kiedy mówi o Lokim, mówi o jakimś duchu z przeszłości. Loki był martwy od dwóch lat, a jego kości leżały w więzieniu z lodu, nie… nie mógł być tutaj, nie mógł wpatrywać się w niego z przygniatającą rozpaczą w oczach, które nie wyglądały jak jego oczy, i mimo to próbować się uśmiechnąć.

Tony zostawił zbroję tam, gdzie leżała, w uśpionym i zabezpieczonym przed niepowołanym użytkiem trybie, po czym wszedł z powrotem do pomieszczenia w pozbawionym celu pośpiechu. Jego szybko przyzwyczajające się do innego oświetlenia oczy szukały wysokiej postaci okrytej czernią i zielenią. Po prostu… Po prostu musiał go zobaczyć. Gdzieś pod tą bladą skórą i zielonymi oczami musiał kryć się samotny więzień, za którego niemal umarł. Ten sam, który prawie umarł _dla niego_.

Tony już zaczynał panikować i szukać wyjść z sali, kiedy nagle tłum ludzi na środku pokoju postanowił przejść do baru i nieco się przerzedził, zostawiając ambasadora – Lokiego – samego w powstałej pustce.

Przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał na zmęczonego ponad wszelką miarę. Ale Tony przyjrzał mu się i zobaczył, jak prostuje plecy i składa dłonie na krzyżu, jak unosi podbródek i rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu w perfekcyjnej pozie.

A potem ujrzał Tony’ego.

Nawet z odległości jakichś trzydziestu stóp zmiana w jego wyglądzie była zdumiewająca. Rozchylił usta, jakby wypowiadał bezgłośnie jakieś słowo, i uwolnił dłonie ze skrywających je fałd materiału. Cholera jasna, w sumie to całkowicie obrócił się w stronę Tony’ego, jak magnes w kierunku czegoś naładowanego przeciwnie, ba, nawet mowa jego ciała zupełnie się zmieniła, otwierając się na niego, choć oczy patrzyły ponuro. Całe jego opanowanie sprzed chwili zniknęło, rozbite na kawałeczki. Nie wyglądał na wytrawnego dyplomatę. Wyglądał, jakby cierpiał gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

Tony zaczął iść w jego stronę, zanim zdążył świadomie podjąć tę decyzję. Wzrok Lokiego śledził go przez cały czas, spijając widok jego oswobodzonego ze zbroi ciała od stóp do głów, póki nie znaleźli się na tyle blisko, że mogli się dotknąć.

– Pozbyłeś się zbroi, jak widzę. Podejrzewam, że teraz powinienem cię tytułować „panem Starkiem” – wydusił z siebie Loki, przebiegając wzrokiem po jego ciele po raz kolejny.

Loki przyglądał się Tony’emu wygłodniałym spojrzeniem kogoś, kto pragnął czegoś, o czym wiedział, że nie może tego mieć.

To spojrzenie się nie zmieniło, mimo cała reszta była inna.

Tony wsunął palce w kosmyki ciemnych włosów, przyciągnął Lokiego do siebie i pocałował go, jakby za chwilę znowu miał umrzeć.

Pomieszczenie niemal eksplodowało okrzykami pełnymi gniewu i sprzeciwu, ale jedyną rzecz, na jaką Tony był w stanie zwrócić obecnie uwagę, stanowił moment, w którym drętwy szok Lokiego dosłownie się rozpuścił, z westchnieniem brzmiącym jak łkanie ulgi wprost w jego usta. A potem oddał pocałunek z taką siłą i intensywnością, że tlen stał się nagle mniej istotny niż dotyk ciepłych warg. Tony czuł te same długie palce, które tak niedawno grzecznie ściskały jego dłoń, wpijające się w jego ramiona z pełną desperacji potrzebą trzymania go tak blisko, jak tylko mogły.

– Dwa lata – wydyszał Tony w jego usta, kiedy wreszcie musiał nabrać oddechu, wciąż walcząc z prawdą. – Minęły dwa lata i cały ten czas byłem święcie przekonany, że nie żyjesz.

– Przybyłem tak szybko, jak tylko mogłem – odparł Loki ściszonym i pełnym bólu głosem. – Bałem się, że za późno. Nie rozpoznałeś mnie…

– Opłakałem twoją śmierć. Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym sobie mieć nadzieję… – Wszystko, co chciał później powiedzieć, musiało poczekać, bo Loki zaczął zasypywać jego usta i szczękę drobnymi, desperackimi pocałunkami. Oddychał, drżąc, a Tony czuł ciepło jego oddechu na swojej skórze i było to tak wspaniałe, że niemal bolało. Chryste, tęsknił za nim; jakich kolorów by nie przybrał i czego odzyskanie wolności by z nim nie zrobiło, Loki miał te same głodne pocałunków usta i spojrzenie, o których nie potrafił zapomnieć. Tony objął go ramionami, wsuwając dłonie pomiędzy zbroję i materiał, czując, jak nieznane krawędzie ze skóry kłują go w palce. Nie była to zimna skóra Lokiego ani wzory na jego skórze, ale tak samo należała do niego.

Dobiegający gdzieś zza Tony’ego niedający się z niczym pomylić odgłos przeładowywania pistoletów sprężynowych przedarł się przez pełną ekscytacji mgłę spowijającą mu umysł. Komuś z SHIELDu puściły nerwy – prawdopodobnie nie codziennie widzieli, jak Iron Man molestuje publicznie pierwszego kosmicznego ambasadora, jakiego sobie znaleźli. Tony odsunął się nieco i obrócił, żeby pomachać im, że mają sobie pójść.

Zanim zdążył chociażby otworzyć usta, Loki warknął, a jego zmrużone w szparki oczy z wściekłością wpatrywały się w broń agentów. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na kolanie Tony’ego na tyle mocno, że pewnie zostaną mu po tym siniaki.

No tak. Broń.

Broń wycelowana w Tony’ego.

– Ośmielcie się tylko wystrzelić, a rozerwę na strzępy wszystkich przebywających w tym pomieszczeniu. – Na twarzy Lokiego malowała się obietnica morderstwa.

– Powstrzymaj swe czyny, bracie – oznajmił głęboki głos za ich plecami. – Nie ośmieliliby się. – Sala rozbłysła nagle jasnością. Tony obrócił głowę i zobaczył Thora stojącego w wyjściu na balkon, z młotem bojowym, który trzeszczał od elektryczności, w dłoni. Loki nie poświęcił mu nawet przelotnego spojrzenia; nie odrywał oczu od pistoletów wymierzonych w Tony’ego. Pełne grozy przeczucie, że coś okropnego może się zaraz wydarzyć, zawisło w powietrzu.

A potem Steve wkroczył pomiędzy Lokiego i tych czterech agentów, którzy ośmielili się wyciągnąć broń, i spojrzał na nich. W dłoni trzymał tarcz; nie miał na sobie maski superbohatera, więc mógł piorunować ich wzrokiem z całą mocą, co stanowiło cholernie robiący wrażenie widok. Na twarzach w gorącej wodzie kąpanych agentów pojawiło się coś na kształt zawahania.

– Pod tymczasową nieobecność dyrektora Fury’ego i agentki Hill niniejszym przejmuję dowodzenie i odpowiedzialność za poczynania obecnego tu personelu SHIELD – ogłosił Steve, a jego głos przypominał uderzenie bicza, tak pełen był chłodnej furii. – Agenci, wycofajcie się albo _sam wam w tym pomogę._

Pistolety zostały schowane do kabur tak szybko, że Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie stanowiły jakiegoś rodzaju zbiorowej halucynacji. Stojący u jego boku Loki niemal buzował od napięcia. Nieważne, czy miał zielone, czy czerwone oczy, pełna dzikości groźba w ich spojrzeniu pozostawała tak samo szczerze przerażająca. I to wszystko _z jego powodu_. Tony nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz ostatni stanowił powód tak opiekuńczej wściekłości. Pewno wtedy, kiedy wataha wilków zdecydowała się odgryźć mu kawałek nogi.

– Proszę pana, otrzymaliśmy ścisły rozkaz pojmania każdego, kto nawiąże kontakt fizyczny z ambasadorem bez jego jednoznacznej zgody – zameldował mężczyzna w czarnym hełmie skrywającym całą głowę. – To dotyczy również pana i Starka.

Steve tylko wzruszył ramieniem trzymającym tarczę i zerknął na Lokiego krótko, oceniająco.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ambasador miał coś przeciw – odparł znacząco. – Sądzę natomiast, że wasza praca na dziś jest już skończona. – Dopiero kiedy agenci zniknęli już bezszelestnie z zasięgu wzroku, Steve rzucił Tony’emu spojrzenie obiecujące mu długą i powolną śmierć i cierpienie na matach w siłowni gdzieś w przyszłości. – Lepiej zamelduję Fury’emu, co się stało. Gdziekolwiek by się nie podziewał.

– Kocham robotę, jaką odwalasz – zawołał za nim Tony, kiedy Steve praktycznie odmaszerował. Wśród dygnitarzy, którzy otoczyli ich na wszelki wypadek dość szerokim kołem, zaczęły powstawać niespokojne szepty. Z całą siłą przypomniało mu to, że właśnie obmacywał się z Lokim na oczach przywódców przynajmniej siedmiu narodów. Nieważne, czy byli tu przedstawiciele mediów, czy też nie, informacja o tym wycieknie bardzo, bardzo szybko.

Loki, wciąż częściowo uwięziony w jego ramionach, wreszcie się uspokoił i spojrzał z powrotem na Tony’ego.

Ciężko było patrzeć na jego twarz, tak zupełnie odmienioną, i uwierzyć, że samotny lodowy olbrzym, którego śmierć opłakiwał, i międzygalaktyczny dyplomata to jedna i ta sama osoba. Nie miał kłów, rogów, na jego skórze nie pozostał nawet ślad błękitu czy charakterystycznych wzorów. Nawet głos ułagodził mu się do kulturalnego i grzecznego tonu, gubiąc gdzieś pełną warknięć szorstkość wyczuwalną wcześniej zawsze – nawet, gdy był zadowolony. Czerwone oczy zmieniły się w jasne, szmaragdowozielone, ale śledziły jego ruchy z tą samą bolesną fascynacją, z jaką Loki zawsze na niego patrzył.

– Czyli nie strzelasz już wszędzie wkoło lodem? – zapytał cicho Tony. – Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, że to część klątwy.

– Ponieważ nie była to część klątwy. – Ciemne brwi zmarszczyły się, a na jego czole pojawiła się delikatna, pełna zmartwienia zmarszczka. – A przynajmniej nie całkowicie. Nigdy nie powiedziałem ci słowa kłamstwa.

– Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że nie wiesz, jak miałbyś beze mnie żyć. – Tony nie mógł do końca powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta posępnego uśmiechu. – Pewno szybko się uczysz.

Loki drgnął.

– Ja…

– Po prostu powiedz mi, że jestem jednym z powodów, dla których się tutaj znalazłeś.

– Jesteś _absolutnie jedynym_ powodem, dla którego tutaj przybyłem. – Loki przesunął dłońmi po eleganckim czarnym garniturze, po czym chwycił mocno ramiona Tony’ego, jakby próbował sprawdzić jego siłę albo zatrzymać go w jednym miejscu, żeby nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło odejście. – Ten kształt jest dla waszych królów, waszych prezydentów i polityków. Pakt pokojowy jest dla mojego ojca. – Kciuk przesunął się delikatnie po bicepsie Tony’ego. – Odbudowałem światy i dumę rasy mojego rodzonego ojca. Przyjąłem jedną koronę i odrzuciłem inną. Zdobyłem… Zdobyłem szacunek Odyna w chwili, w której już go nie potrzebowałem. I przez cały ten czas potrafiłem myśleć tylko o tobie.

Tony próbował się uśmiechnąć, zrobić coś, żeby zetrzeć z twarzy Lokiego ten wyraz, ale bał się, że poczucie ulgi, które właśnie czuje, zaraz rozleci się na kawałki. Myślał, że znajduje się na szczycie świata, i nagle Loki do niego wrócił. Jeśli coś miało się spieprzyć, jeśli miał spaść dramatycznie w dół, nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek dojdzie po tym do siebie. Już raz stracił Lokiego. Oddanie mu jeszcze raz wszystkiego, pozwolenie, aby jego bezpieczny, uporządkowany świat się ponownie zmienił i utracenie tego raz na zawsze w przyszłości… to mogło go zniszczyć.

Ale, pomyślał Tony, wpatrując się w te dziwne, nowe oczy, czy nie byłoby to warte wszelkiego ryzyka?

Wyciągnął dłoń i odgarnął Lokiemu kosmyk ciemnych włosów z twarzy ruchem, który był im obu doskonale znany. _Czuło się_ , że to coś znanego. Trzymał te włosy kiedyś w pięści, obserwował, jak gromadzą się na jego reaktorze łukowym niczym rozlany atrament. Czuł ich chłodny dotyk na skórze, gdy Loki poruszał się nad nim w świetle kominka. Pewnych rzeczy nie dało się po prostu zapomnieć, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by nie próbował.

Kiedy zamierzał cofnąć rękę, Loki jakby się ocknął i chwycił ją palcami, chcąc przytrzymać w jednym miejscu; chcąc zatrzymać wnętrze jego dłoni przyciśnięte do gładkiego, bladego policzka. W jego oczach widać było ogromne cierpienie i jednocześnie straszliwą nadzieję.

– Czy możesz. – Tony przełknął ślinę. – Czy możesz zmienić się z powrotem? Czy to wciąż możliwe?

– Tak. – Loki oderwał oczy od niego i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wiele osób już wyszło, ale więcej, niż trzeba, zostało, żeby przyglądać się temu, co działo się na środku sali balowej. – Mogę zmienić skórę, jeśli pragniesz, by nazwali cię wypaczonym za przestawanie z kimś takim jak ja. Może i jestem dla nich z innego świata, ale pozostaję do zaakceptowania, póki moja skóra wygląda gładko, a kształt, w jaki się oblekłem, znajomo. Cieszysz się tutaj znaczącym szacunkiem. Nie wystawię tego na…

– Chcą mojej zbroi, mojej wiedzy specjalistycznej na temat broni i reaktora łukowego – odparł Tony, odsuwając dłoń od policzka Lokiego. – Gdyby choć odrobinę zależało mi na tym, co te sępy o mnie myślą, wciąż robiłbym dla nich rakiety.

Loki wahał się na tyle długo, żeby przypomnieć Tony’emu, że w sumie to nigdy nie czuł się komfortowo w swojej lodowatej niebieskiej skórze, nawet wtedy, kiedy był prawie całkiem sam w olbrzymim zamku. Wciąż nie dotykał innych, całe dwa lata później. Ale dotknął Tony’ego, nie przejmując się choć odrobinę tym, kto patrzy. To coś znaczyło. _On_ wciąż coś dla niego znaczył.

– Wciąż taki chciwy – westchnął Loki niemal sam do siebie i zielony płomień oblizał jego pożyczoną skórę. Magia, zrozumiał Tony, patrząc, jak wymazuje przebranie narzucone na jego ciało. Loki cały składał się z magii. Było to oczywiste, wystarczyło spojrzeć na blask emanujący z jego palców, kiedy przesunął nimi wzdłuż twarzy i włosów, odsłaniając spore, wygięte rogi i kły, które ponownie urosły i zaczęły zahaczać o dolną wargę.

Ktoś krzyknął, krótko i przeszywająco. Kieliszki uderzyły o podłogę i rozprysły się na tysiące kawałków, gdy dygnitarze zaczęli się cofać z przerażeniem. Ale przez cały ten czas Loki wpatrywał się tylko w Tony’ego i nie odwrócił wzroku, póki jego oczy nie zmieniły się z zielonych w krwistoczerwone. Po kilku chwilach był znowu przerażającym strażnikiem Zlodowaciałego Serca – tylko teraz ubranym jak władca.

Loki rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał się pokazać z wszystkich stron, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc zauroczone spojrzenie Tony’ego. Nie garbił się, próbując się zasłonić, nie warczał na obserwatorów. Nawet stanął bardziej prosto i dumnie niż w przebraniu, jakie na siebie narzucił, jakby jakiś ogromny ciężar spadł z jego ramion.

– I o to właśnie mi chodziło – stwierdził Tony z uśmiechem, wyciągając od razu ręce, żeby dotknąć tej chłodnej skóry, chropowatych rogów i blasku kłów. – Mój Boże, niemal za tobą tęskniłem.

– Niemal ci na to pozwoliłem – odparł Loki, przyciągając go na tyle blisko, żeby móc przesunąć wargami po obojczyku i czole, podczas gdy jego lodowate dłonie przesuwały się po bokach i kręgosłupie Tony’ego. – Byłem przekonany, że o mnie zapomniałeś. Postanowiłeś żyć dalej.

– Kłamię bardzo często. Głównie samemu sobie.

– Co przydarzyło się twoim oczom?

– Ty się przydarzyłeś. – Gdy Loki odsunął się i spojrzał na niego z nadzieją wymieszaną z przerażeniem, Tony wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok. – To jabłko było serio niezwykłe.

– Powiedz mi wszystko. – Zimne dłonie objęły policzki Tony’ego, pazury ukłuły delikatnie jego skórę. – Cóż ci uczyniłem?

Jakaś część Tony’ego chciała skłamać, wzruszyć ramionami i za pomocą uśmiechów oraz naturalnego wdzięku wyłgać się od odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Ale czerwone oczy Lokiego wpatrywały się w niego z trwogą i przestrachem, a prawda wcale nie była taka zła. Prawda była po prostu… prawdą. Najwyższa pora przyznać się i zaakceptować to, co mu się przydarzyło.

– Odłamki, które wcześniej znajdowały się niedaleko mojego serca, zniknęły – oznajmił Tony, chwytając dłonie Lokiego w swoje i odsuwając je od policzków. Jakiś czas temu zaczął mieć serio niezłą siłę w rękach. – Zdrowieję szybciej. Trucizna znika po dostaniu się do mojego organizmu. Widzę lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, moje zdrowie jest… nieprzyzwoicie dobre. Przetestowałem je, co więcej, przetestowałem je na wszystkim od nielegalnie nabytego wirusa ospy do eboli włącznie i nie jestem w stanie zachorować. I… JARVIS twierdzi, że wchłaniam metale szybciej, niż kwas niszczy blachę. Poza reaktorem łukowym. On świeci jak zawsze, a moja krew rozpuszcza wszystko inne. – Tony’emu lekko zadrżały usta. – Tylko… tak z ciekawości, ile zazwyczaj żyjecie? Bo najwyraźniej moje życie nieźle się właśnie przedłużyło.

Loki wpatrywał się w niego z bezgłośnym przerażeniem kogoś, kto właśnie odkrył, że jego dobrymi intencjami jest piekło wybrukowane.

– Jakże Norny musiały się śmiać – powiedział cicho, zamykając oczy. – Oczywiście, że musiały się śmiać. Tony, tak mi przykro. Uwierz mi, że pragnąłem jedynie ocalić twoje życie. Nigdy nie zamierzałem odmienić cię w ten sposób.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. – Tony puścił dłonie Lokiego, wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego rogów i przesunął palcem po chropowatej podstawie rogu. – Nie jestem idiotą. Loki, Thor, Odyn? Asgard? Nie znam się na mitologii, ale sama popkultura nauczyła mnie rozpoznawać te imiona, kiedy pojawią się gdzieś razem. _Ile_ ty w sumie masz lat?

– Jestem na tyle stary, by jeszcze cię przeżyć. – Kciuki wbiły się mocno w napięte mięśnie pleców Tony’ego, wywołując ten rodzaj bólu, który pełen był przyjemności. – Na tyle młody, aby wciąż się tobą nacieszyć.

Tony był boleśnie świadomy, ile osób ich obserwowało, gdy przymknął oczy i z całych sił próbował nie wydać z siebie głośnego jęku.

– Proszę, nie rób takich rzeczy, kiedy stoję otoczony publicznością i mam na sobie coś, co nie obroni mnie przed zarzutami o gorszenie postronnych.

Słowa wywarły zamierzony wpływ; poczucie winy Lokiego przeszło opornie w rozbawienie, gdy obserwował, jak Tony walczy z samym sobą. Niemniej posłusznie go puścił, składając ręce na plecach w geście wynikającym z nawyku, niczego więcej. Czy na serio przysiągł sam przed sobą, że więcej nie dotknie żadnego człowieka?

Tony miał właśnie o to zapytać, kiedy czyjś stłumiony głos mu w tym przeszkodził.

– Szefie?

Agent SHIELDu, od stóp do głów ubrany w ten sam nijaki czarny uniform jak wszyscy inni strażnicy prawa i porządku, stanął niedaleko nich. Tony zerknął przez ramię na Steve’a i zobaczył, jak ten kiwa głową, po czym stuka w komunikator w uchu. O, jasna cholera, pomyślał. Jasne, że Clint dodał dwa do dwóch, kiedy Tony był zajęty myśleniem wyłącznie o samym sobie.

– To ja wam nie będę przeszkadzał – stwierdził Tony cicho i odsunął się, zostawiając Lokiego samego, żeby pogadał z Clintem, który właśnie ściągał hełm. Udało mu się zrobić jakieś trzy kroki, po czym Steve chwycił go za garnitur i pociągnął w swoją stronę.

– Nie wiem nawet, od czego powinienem _zacząć_ … od kiedy niby interesujesz się mężczyznami? – Steve brzmiał na ni mniej, ni więcej tylko urażonego. – Nie wierzę, że nigdy mi o tym nie powiedziałeś. – Tony odepchnął jego rękę i obrócił się na tyle, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, unosząc znacząco brew, i jednocześnie nie spuścić wzroku z Clinta.

– Mam tyle różnych zainteresowań, Steve. Tak wiele i tak różnych. – Dostał za to z łokcia w bok, prosto w żebra. – A teraz cicho sza, muszę być świadkiem tego, jak Barton rozpłakuje się niczym pięciolatek.

– Usłyszę kiedyś pełną wersję tej historii, prawda?

– Przymknij się, Pułkowniku Plotko.

– Kapitanie – poprawił Steve odruchowo, ale zamknął usta. Założył ramiona na piersiach i odwrócił się w tę samą stronę, co Tony, żeby przyjrzeć się rozgrywającej się przed nimi scenie. Mianowicie temu, jak Clint odkrył to samo, co Tony jakieś dziesięć minut temu: że szef nie tylko był cały i zdrów, ale cały, zdrów, pełen magicznych trików i celowo olewał ich przez dwa lata.

Hełm Clinta uderzył o posadzkę, odsłaniając niebieskie oczy już szkliste od łez. Co za frajer. Przynajmniej Tony nie dał się sobie rozkleić. No, prawie. Barton wyglądał głównie, jakby nie wiedział, czy chce się rozpłakać, czy zwymiotować.

– Zanim powiesz coś dalej – oznajmił nagle Loki, sięgając po dłoń Clinta. – Mam coś dla ciebie.

Ten tylko gapił się, kiedy Loki chwycił jego rękę i położył ją na swojej, rozcapierzając jego palce. Tony czekał, aż Loki coś mu da, więc zaskoczyło go zupełnie, gdy jasnozielona energia zaczęła gromadzić się dookoła całej dłoni i przedramienia Clinta, trzeszcząc i przelewając się z jednej strony w drugą jak ciecz, aż nagle stała się tak oślepiająca, że musiał zamrugać i odwrócić wzrok.

Kiedy blask nieco przygasł, Clint wpatrywał się w swoją rękę, jakby nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział. Zgiął i wyprostował powoli palce, po czym rzucił Lokiemu niepewne spojrzenie. Przełknął z trudem ślinę. Stojący obok niego Loki tylko ponownie założył ręce na plecach, chowając je, i wyglądał na nietypowo dla siebie pełnego niepewności.

– Nigdy mnie o to nie obwiniałeś, lecz pomimo tego byłem ci to winien.

– Tak, dzięki – wyszeptał Clint. – W sumie to miałem taki plan, żeby ci znowu przywalić, ale tym razem może mnie to zaboleć.

– Mogę uleczyć twoją dłoń po raz drugi.

– Spoczko. – Clint zerknął na Tony’ego i przygryzł wargę, nie mogąc się zdecydować. Obrócił się znowu w stronę Lokiego. – Mamy ścisłe rozkazy, żeby cię nie dotykać.

Loki uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Tym razem to zaledwie kwestia upodobań. Lód mam już pod kontrolą.

Na balkonie leżała pewna rękawica, która świadczyła o czymś innym, ale Tony z determinacją nie otwierał ust. Clint drapał się po szyi przez pół sekundy, po czym wystrzelił w stronę „szefa” z taką siłą, że Loki musiał cofnąć się o krok, żeby się nie przewrócić.

Steve zniknął, żeby uspokoić kilku następnych nadmiernie zaniepokojonych agentów SHIELDu, pozostawiając Tony’ego samego z widokiem Lokiego i Clinta przytulających się tak mocno, że dziwiło go, że nikomu nic się nie połamało. Czyli Loki tęsknił za Clintem. I dobrze. Spędzili piętnaście lat w jednym więzieniu, nieważne, czy rozmawiali w tym czasie, czy też nie; tak, Loki stęsknił się za swoim sierotą z cyrku. Który w sumie zdążył już sporo dorosnąć. I stać się zabójcą zatrudnionym przez SHIELD, jakby tego było mało. Przez co Tony zaczął się zastanawiać – gdzie się w sumie podziewała Natasza?

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedział Rhodey zza pleców Tony’ego, podchodząc do niego szybko. – Komuś odwołano lot i musiałem podskoczyć po pewną starą przesyłkę. – Klepnął go w ramię powitalnie.

– Niemniej – oznajmiła kobieta stojąca za ich plecami, z amerykańskim akcentem i niebywałym rozbawieniem. – Nie w ten sposób należy się wyrażać o kobietach.

– Poleciałem na drugi koniec kraju, żeby móc tutaj podrzucić twój nerdowski tyłek, a ty odmówiłaś, więc Fury musiał nagle znikąd wynaleźć jakiś cholerny odrzutowiec – odparł Rhodey z irytacją. – Łapię, że jesteś zwariowaną samotniczką, ale istnieje coś takiego, co się nazywa dobre maniery…

– O, naprawdę, chcesz zaczynać rozmowę o dobrych manierach? A kto kazał mi się chwycić za sprzączkę?

– Chodziło mi o pasek na ramieniu…

– Czy możecie się oboje zamknąć? – przerwał im Tony, obracając się, żeby spiorunować ich wzrokiem. – Zupełnie niszczycie nastrój i…

– Ładne oczy – rzuciła kobieta i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przerywając jego wybuch złości. Tony był już na wpół gotów na pozwolenie Rhodeyowi ją udusić, ale wtedy podeszła bliżej i dostrzegł, że pod czupryną brązowych włosów w odcieniu cynamonu padających na twarz ma parę takich samych złotych oczu.

– O, cholera.

Roześmiała się.

– Doktor Jane Foster, astrofizyczka i niedługo pewnie też twoja szwagierka. – Wyciągnęła dłoń na powitanie. – Miło cię poznać.

Tony drgnął lekko, ale potrząsnął jej ręką. Uścisk miała silniejszy niż imadło w warsztacie.

– O proszę, astrofizyczka? I jak ci się pracuje na tym polu nauki?

– Potrąciłam boga piorunów i jestem teraz nieśmiertelna. Jak się pracuje jako inżynier?

– Zostałem uwięziony w pokrytym lodem zamku i… czekaj, czekaj, czy ty powiedziałaś przed chwilą coś o nieśmiertelności?

Jane tylko się uśmiechnęła. Tony poczuł, że musi sobie usiąść.

Chwilę później ciężkie buty zaczęły stąpać po posadzce auli w rytmie przypominającym uderzenia bębna nawołującego do odwetu. Tony podniósł wzrok i zobaczył faceta ubranego w czarną skórę, który zmierzał w ich stronę jak taran. Płaszcz powiewał za nim, a jego pistolety błyszczały ciężko w kaburach po jego bokach.

– Jestem tak wściekły, że nawet nie wiem, na kogo pierwszego mam nawrzeszczeć – warknął Fury niczym jednooki przedstawiciel prawa, wkraczający do środka, żeby zrobić porządek. – Czy ty mnie w to wszystko wmanipulowałeś, ty draniu jadący na bateriach? Zaraz cię zamorduję. Zamorduję was wszystkich. Organizacje wywiadowcze _nieszczególnie_ lubią bycie w coś wmanewrowanym, Stark.

– Ja _ciebie_ w coś wmanewrowałem? Weź nie pierdol – zaprotestował Tony, przesuwając palcem po guziku na nadgarstku, dającym zbroi sygnał do aktywacji. – „Goście prosili o twoje przybycie na przyjęcie, Tony, załóż najlepszy garnitur, jaki masz, Tony”, co za gówniana próba wykręcenia się sianem. Wiedziałeś, kto to, i nic mi nie powiedziałeś.

– Prawda jest taka – wtrącił gładko Loki, znowu w ludzkiej bladej skórze i pełen opanowania. – Że żaden z was nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Jestem tutaj jedynym, który dopuścił się oszustwa i przyjmuję pełną odpowiedzialność za jakiekolwiek nieporozumienia wynikłe z mojej… niedyskretnej reakcji na udział Starka w wydarzeniach tego wieczoru. – Zielone oczy błyszczały w sposób, który sugerował, że wcale nie było mu przykro. – Jestem, rzecz jasna, absolutnie gotów pozostać na Mid… to znaczy na Ziemi, póki nie zrekompensuję tego każdemu z przywódców waszego świata.

Fury stracił niemal całą swoją pełną wściekłości zamaszystość w tym samym momencie. Zmordowaną irytację sprzed chwili zastąpiło spojrzenie pełne kalkulacji.

– To trochę zajmie – stwierdził w końcu. – Wiele krajów właśnie usłyszało, jak deklarujesz swoją przynależność do Iron Mana. I to w stereo.

Loki zakaszlał lekko. Tony miał wrażenie, że zrobił to, żeby ukryć śmiech.

– Naprawdę popieram ideę chronienia tego świata. Jego bohaterowie stanowią dla mnie… przedmiot osobistego zainteresowania. – Popukał się długim palcem w brodę. – A więc może kompromis? Mała grupa naszych najlepszych wojowników mogłaby tu pozostać, aby pokazać nasze przyjacielskie zamiary.

– Albo – dodał Thor, przyłączając się do nich. – Ja mógłbym tu chwilę pozostać. – Jego pełne uśmiechu oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w Jane, jakby była wschodem słońca obleczonym w satynę barwy miedzi i szpilki. – W celach pokojowych, rzecz jasna. Sto lat powinno wystarczyć.

Tony przyglądał się, jak Loki wpatruje się w brata zmrużonymi, pełnymi namysłu oczami. Nie była to zaplanowana przez nich propozycja, to można powiedzieć z pewnością. Stojący po drugiej stronie Fury wyglądał, jakby z trudem usiłował utrzymać twarz pokerzysty.

– Para kosmickich braci walczących w imię dobra, z czego jeden jest bogiem piorunów, a drugi jakimś cholernym lodowym czarodziejem?

– Czarnoksiężnikiem – poprawił Loki głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Czarnoksiężnikiem i lodowym olbrzymem. Zaakceptuję bycie tytułowanym ósmym zimowym monarchą Jotunheimu, gdyby zdarzyło ci się zapomnieć o tych drobnych detalach.

Zimowy monarcha, powtórzył Tony w myślach, patrząc, jak Thor cały puchnie od dumy po usłyszeniu tego określenia. Loki użył go niedbale, ale wywarło wielkie wrażenie na innych. Musiał się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Może aż za wiele.

To nie tylko Loki znalazłby się z powrotem w jego życiu. Także kosmici, magia i olbrzymia ilość gapiów. Złote oczy i Jane Foster, która oznajmiła mu, że będzie żyć już zawsze. JARVIS nawet nie próbował przewidzieć długości jego życia poza, no cóż, pierwszą setką. A i to brzmiało szaleńczo.

Wieczność brzmiała jak bardzo długi czas, żeby oczekiwać od Lokiego, że przy nim zostanie.

Po kontynuacji negocjacji Tony pozwolił innym wypchnąć się z kręgu intensywnie rozmawiających, zostawiając pozostałych temu, na czym znali się najlepiej. Rhodey stał przy nich jako jedyny przedstawiciel wojska, który jeszcze mógł mieć wpływ na sytuację. Clint gdzieś wyparował. Tony do jakiegoś stopnia miał nadzieję, że w poszukiwaniu ich ulubionego pająka. Pozostało mu tylko wrócić na balkon i odzyskać zbroję, którą tam zostawił spakowaną i zablokowaną w trybie podróżnym. Wspaniała walizka przypominająca wszystko, co do tej pory dla siebie skonstruował.

Tony przysłuchiwał się ostatnim kliknięciom rozkładającej się dookoła jego ciała zbroi, kiedy Loki wpadł w pośpiechu na balkon, wypatrując go na wpół ślepymi oczami kogoś, kto właśnie wybiegł z jasnego pomieszczenia.

– _Tony?_

– Tutaj jestem. – Obrócił się tak, żeby reaktor łukowy przyciągnął uwagę Lokiego. – Nigdzie nie znikłem. Po prostu musiałem… się przebrać. Czy będę żył wiecznie?

Loki szedł w jego stronę, ale na to pytanie zatrzymał się w pół kroku, jakby chciał się odsunąć od tych słów. Tony prawie wcale nie widział jego twarzy, tak była spowita cieniami.

– Nie wiecznie, nie. – Skórzane buty stąpały po kamiennej posadzce balkonu. – Odyn mógłby ci to powiedzieć ponad wszelką wątpliwość. Jabłko nie stanowiło zaledwie naczynia dla klątwy, której byłem niewolnikiem, ale okazało się prawdziwym złotym jabłkiem Idunn. Będziesz żył długo, bardzo długo, ale nie wiecznie. Nic nie żyje wiecznie. – Loki podszedł do niego tak, że klatką piersiową opierał się o zbroję Tony’ego. Na czystym nocnym powietrzu pachniał skórą i stalą, a jego oczy wyglądały jak studnie bez dna pełne wahania, wpatrujące się w Tony’ego. – Czy to dla ciebie zbyt wiele? Istnieje sposób, aby to wszystko odwrócić, jestem o tym przekonany. Jeśli… jeśli nie obecnie, to go stworzę. Nie będziesz musiał cierpieć z powodu tej przemiany, jeśli ten ciężar jest dla ciebie zbyt wielki. Nigdy nie przekląłbym cię w ten sposób, aby tylko uwolnić samego siebie, Tony. Wiedz to, jeśli zapomniałeś o mnie wszystko inne.

Odwrócić wszystko? Zabić go znowu? Albo może tylko przywrócić go do poprzedniego stanu, z karykaturą zdrowego serca i brązowymi oczami, w którym przebijał się przez życie jako superbohater. Jako Iron Man. Jeszcze trzydzieści, może czterdzieści lat, jeśli będzie miał tyle szczęścia, że umrze ze starości.

– Czyli jesteś monarchą? – zapytał Tony, głównie po to, żeby zmusić się do myślenia o czymś innym. – Co w takim razie ze mną, kim jestem, twoją królewską nałożnicą? Władcy mieli coś takiego, no nie?

– Nigdy nie określiłbym cię tak poniżającym słowem. Jestem monarchą w równym stopniu co Thor bogiem. To tylko tytuły i stare mity, nic więcej. – Loki wykrzywił usta z niezadowoleniem. – Nałożnica. Samo to słowo wzbudza we mnie niesmak.

– Cóż, w takim razie pewnie będziesz musiał mnie poślubić – odparł Tony, myśląc głównie o Foster i jej głupich rękach równych siłą Hulkowi.

– W porządku – stwierdził Loki.

Świat Tony’ego zatrzymał się, po czym zaczął się kręcić w przeciwną stronę.

–  W porządku – powtórzył, smakując te słowa w swoich ustach. Nie mógł mówić tego serio. – W porządku co niby?

– Pakt z Midgardem kończy moje wysiłki, aby ponownie nawiązać kontakty pomiędzy wymiarami. Powraca handel między naszymi światami. Mamy pokój na wynegocjowanych warunkach. – Ręka objęła rękawicę Tony’ego. – Odzyskuję wolność, aby móc czynić dokładnie to, czego pragnę. – Zielone oczy błyszczały lekko w ciemnościach, oświetlane przez błękit reaktora łukowego. – Sprawiłoby mi to przyjemność, gdybyś spędził resztę swojego bardzo, bardzo długiego życia u mego boku, Tony Starku.

Wyglądanie, jakby się nad czymś poważnie zastanawiało, było dla Tony’ego dosyć ciężkie, bo jego serce nagle zdecydowało się wyrwać spod objęć reaktora i wskoczyć w ręce Lokiego.

– Czy to znaczy, że będę mógł zobaczyć inne światy? Wymiary? Ten, no… ten cały Asgard?

– I Jotunheim – dodał Loki, uśmiechając się dziwnie. – Prawdę mówiąc, ceremonia musiałaby odbyć się w obu tych światach. Nie mówiąc o tym, w którym się obecnie znajdujemy, i należnych mu fanfarach. – Tony poczuł oddech Lokiego na policzku, gdy ten pochylił się, żeby wyszeptać mu do ucha: – Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to oznacza?

– Co? – Tony niemal kompletnie zapomniał o temacie rozmowy, kiedy Loki dotknął wargami krótko przyciętego zarostu na jego brodzie, ledwo co omijając usta. – Mam trudności w myśleniu o… _miesiące miodowe_. W liczbie mnogiej.

– Dokładnie. – Ręce przesunęły się po zbroi, zostawiając po sobie lodowe ślady przypominające koronkę. Tony miał jakieś takie przeczucie, że Loki robi to celowo, i to po to, żeby podziwiać zmianę barw. – Dwa lata to bardzo długi czas, aby nie czuć dotyku twoich dłoni na mojej skórze. Nawet tej, którą obecnie przybrałem.

Tony wyciągnął obie ręce i wsunął je w ciemne włosy, uważając, żeby nie zaczepić o nie żadnym kawałkiem rękawicy. Dotknął kciukiem miejsca, z którego wyrastałby jeden z rogów, i nie poczuł w nim nic poza gładką skórą i powietrzem.

– Jesteś tak inny w tej formie – powiedział cicho. – Mam wrażenie, że wtedy tak naprawdę cię nie znałem.

– Wiedziałeś o mnie wszystko to, co najlepsze i najgorsze, na zewnątrz i w środku. – Loki złożył pocałunek w kąciku jego ust. – Przypomniałeś potworowi, jak być mężczyzną, jak stać się czymś więcej niż blizny z przeszłości. Nigdy nie chodziło o kolor mojej skóry i rogi.

Myśl, że Tony pełnił tak zasadniczą rolę w pokazaniu komuś tak niemożliwemu jak Loki, że można inaczej patrzeć na świat – na siebie – była ciężka do przetrawienia. Przez większość czasu miał wrażenie, że w gruncie rzeczy nie wie, co robi z własnym życiem. Avengersi stanowili jego kwaterę główną, jego bliskich, a Iron Man pochłonął większość jego czasu, ale poza tym? Ze wszystkich stron otaczała go pusta przestrzeń. Gdzieś w centrum tej jałowiej ziemi, jaką było jego życie, trzymał zamknięte pod kluczem wspomnienia ze Zlodowaciałego Serca, ukryte przed wzrokiem. Przypominały mu o rzeczach, jakie miał i utracił, bo nie przewidział Obadiaha. Nie mógł tego znowu stracić.

– Tak – odparł Tony ochryple. Odkaszlnął. – Tak. Jasne.

– Jasne. – Loki zamrugał nieufnie.

– Poślub mnie. Trzykrotnie. – Tony spojrzał na rozciągający się w dole ogród. – Cholera, przeżyłbym nawet czwarty raz, gdybyś chciał. Tylko pod warunkiem, że tym razem zostaniesz przy mnie i nie znikniesz.

Loki pochylił się i oparł czoło o czoło Tony’ego, po czym wypuścił z płuc oddech, trzęsąc się.

– Czyż nie obiecałem ci nie zostawić żadnego znaku, jakiego nie będę potrafił odczynić?

– Obiecałeś. Obiecałeś też nie zostawić po sobie odłamków. – Tony roześmiał się krótko wbrew sobie. – Ty to zawsze musisz przesadzić z ambicją.

Loki odsunął głowę na tyle, żeby przyciągnąć go do głębokiego pocałunku, wplatając palce w krótkie kosmyki włosów Tony’ego, dzięki czemu mógł lepiej wpić się w jego wargi. Tony nie miał nic przeciwko, a biorąc pod uwagę, że znajdował się w zbroi, byli niemal równego wzrostu i siły. Loki wciąż całował go, jakby nigdy nie mógł mieć dość, jakby nadrabiał całe dekady, kiedy niedane mu było dostać to, czego potrzebował. Tony z olbrzymią przyjemnością mu to teraz dawał.

Trzy śluby. Przy odrobinie szczęścia bez żadnych pogrzebów, walk ani niezręcznych rodzinnych sprzeczek. Trzy planety do odwiedzenia. Lodowi olbrzymi, bogowie i Avengersi. Fury i rychły atak serca. W miarę dające się przewidzieć życie Tony’ego jako jednego z najlepszych superbohaterów na Ziemi właśnie skręciło w stronę niewiarygodnego i niemożliwego dzięki kilku cudom i zaklęciu lub dwóm.

Tym razem będą mieli o wiele więcej do zrobienia, niż tylko złamać zaklęcie. Niż uwolnić lodowego olbrzyma i znaleźć własną drogę w życiu.

Ale jako że mieli cały czas świata, żeby zobaczyć, do czego to wszystko zaprowadzi, Tony się nie bał.

_Nie zmarnuj swojego życia._

– A potrafisz latać? – zapytał Tony cicho po tym, jak Loki oparł podbródek o jedno z jego okrytych metalem ramion, wspierając się na nim całym ciałem. – Twój brat powiedział, że potrafi.

– Jeśli tak to zechcesz nazwać – padła wymamrotana odpowiedź. – Nie, nie umiem latać.

– A chciałbyś spróbować?

– Co? Ja… _na krew Bora, postaw mnie na ziemi._

Tony ułożył nogi Lokiego wygodniej dookoła swoich bioder i wystrzelił w stronę nieba w rozbłysku niebieskiego światła i śmiechu. Pozostawił ziemię tak daleko za sobą, że gdy się wreszcie zatrzymał, nie widział nic poza gwiazdami, blaskiem księżyca i otaczającym ich mroźnym powietrzem.

Może napotkają niebezpieczeństwo. Może będą problemy i pułapki.

– Czy dałbyś radę sprawić, żeby padał śnieg, skoro jesteśmy tak wysoko?

Szeroko otwarte zielone oczy Lokiego powoli zaszły szelmowską czerwienią. Jego wargi rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu pełnym kłów.

– W lecie? W nieznanym mi wymiarze? – prychnął. Po palcach przebiegł mu niebieski płomień, pokrywając je lodem. – Nie oceniaj mnie zbyt nisko.

Definitywnie niebezpieczeństwo, poprawił się Tony, obserwując, jak Loki przyciąga do siebie chmury, które wyglądały jak pajęczyny zawieszone na niebie. Problemy i pułapki to coś, z czym sobie poradzą, kiedy już to napotkają.

Ale kiedy płatki śniegu zaczęły opadać na Manhattan, wirując, i zmieniły się w przytłaczającą bielą śnieżycę na rozkaz na wpół dzikiego lodowego olbrzyma, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że coś mu mówi, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży.

Pozostało im tylko ruszyć naprzód i dogonić przyszłość.

 

Gdzieś nad ich głowami unosił się kruk, niezauważony przez ich dwójkę. Oczy Hescamara ujrzały przyszłość wymiarów pomiędzy jednym mrugnięciem a drugim. Kwitnące miejsce. Stabilne. Prosperujące. Rosnące w siłę. Rozbudowujące się. Dziewięć Wymiarów razem i w pełnej harmonii.

Dziedzictwo Zlodowaciałego Serca było zaiste nietypowe.

Ucieleśnienie zmiany stąpało ponownie po ziemi prowadzone przez błyszczący metal i jasność. Kowalstwo i lód.

Na tę chwilę to wystarczało. Znajdą pokój na dłuższy czas.

Kracząc dla czujnych uszu w Asgardzie, Hescamar uderzył skrzydłami nocne niebo i powrócił do domu.

Ostatecznie sami sobie na to zasłużyli.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No nareszcie. Finis.   
> Rozdział trochę o niczym, trochę o wszystkim, trochę o przeszłości i trochę o przyszłości. ;)  
> Chciałabym tutaj podziękować wszystkim, którzy mnie wspierali - Abu na pierwszym miejscu, bo swoją poprawiającą przecinki i głupie pomysły magię użyczała mi na każdy rozdział, bez wyjątku. Uwierzcie mi, osoby, które nigdy nie pisały ani nie publikowały: posiadanie niezmiennie jednej bety, dociekliwej i czepiającej się, to olbrzymie ułatwienie. Poza tym Lobo (może tutaj jeszcze zajrzy ;)), no dosłownie za wszystko, bo, wiecie, nie zaczęłabym w ogóle tego tłumaczenia bez niej. Serio. Podjęłam decyzję, kiedy powiedziała mi, że ktoś z jakiego forum ostrzy sobie zęby na tego ficzka, no i ubodło mnie to w dumę. Saru, za cheerleading. Za urocze naklejki na fejsie i smuty, gdy nie miałam życia czy przestrzeni w mózgu, żeby dalej stukać literki. No i pewnej osobie z grupy SNP (i nie tylko :P), która obiecała świętować razem ze mną, jak tylko napisałam, że skończyłam ostatni rozdział.  
> Plus wszystkim innym osobom, które nie zostawił tutaj śladu, ale świętowały ze mną na fb. To do was: TO TERAZ PISZCIE TEN KOMENTARZ OKEJ? Patrzę >D  
> No i wszystkim osobom, które skomentowały. Wiem, że bywam wredną szują, szczególnie jak ktoś cały komentarz poświęca na pytanie, kiedy następny rozdział. Prawda jest taka, że jeśli nie mam czasu i możliwości, to tylko wprowadza mnie w poczucie winy, stąd ta uszczypliwość. Ale dziękuję, że ze mną zostaliście, chociaż nie raz i nie dwa zastanawiałam się, czy rzucić wszystko w cholerę. Cieszę się, że jednak tego nie zrobiłam.

Trzy miesiące.

Od całej tej kolacji dla dyplomatów minęły trzy miesiące i świat Tony’ego był przygotowany na wszelkie możliwe zmiany, jakie to ze sobą pociągnie. Tamtej nocy zaakceptował, że jego decyzja wyrwie go z roli superbohatera, że rozwali mu życie gdzieś w połowie i scali przeszłość i przyszłość w coś zupełnie nowego. Cholera, po złożeniu tamtej obietnicy, po wszystkim, co Loki dla niego uczynił, nie mogło wyjść z tego nic innego. A przynajmniej tak sądził.

Trzy miesiące minęły i nic się nie zmieniło. A przynajmniej nic ważnego.

– Mam w bezpośrednim zasięgu wzroku… ej, czy tylko mnie on przypomina jedną z moich zbroi, gdyby postanowiła założyć zielone zasłony?

– _Nie spisuj zasłonowej elegancji z góry na straty_ – oznajmiła Natasza przez komunikator. – _Słyszałam, że w tym sezonie wraca w wielkim stylu. Już lubię tego faceta._

– Więc droga do twojego serca prowadzi przez miękkie elementy wyposażenia domu? No proszę, a ja próbowałem cię przekupić alkoholem i zestawami do manicure.

– _I zaczynało to działać, Tony. Nie poddawaj się w takim momencie._

– _W którą stronę zaczynało to działać?_ – zapytał Clint z zainteresowaniem.

Steve westchnął ciężko do mikrofonu, tak żeby wszyscy zyskali dodatkową silną świadomość, że nie pochwala niestosownego użytkowania systemu komunikacyjnego.

– _Czy moglibyśmy skoncentrować się na misji? Proszę?_ – zapytał, ale nie czuć w tym było przekonania. Nazwanie tego „misją” stanowiło pewnego rodzaju nadużycie terminu. Mieli po prostu pobawić się w gwardię honorową, nic więcej. Zadanie dla trepów, jeśli olało się to, jak istotny był ich cel.

Od jakichś dwóch godzin zataczali leniwe kółka w niewidzialnym samolocie, a Tony w zbroi pilnował ich martwych punktów. Thor brał udział w oficjalnym spotkaniu, gdzie głównie podpierał ściany i pochłaniał długą jak przedramię bagietkę z klopsikami, którą Tony wielkodusznie dostarczył mu przed rozpoczęciem obrad.

A było to niezłe spotkanie.

W świecie biznesu Victor von Doom przypominał prawdziwego rekina. Ale stanowił również władcę absolutnego małego narodu Latverii i chociaż znaczyło to, że przysługiwało mu spotkanie twarzą w twarz z Lokim, prawdę mówiąc, był na samym końcu listy ich priorytetów. A coś w jego poprzerabianej zbroi i przejaskrawionej gestykulacji sugerowało Tony’emu, że nie zawsze tak zostanie.

W związku z tym krążyli obecnie nad dziedzińcem tymczasowej asgardzkiej ambasady, a Doom otwarcie flirtował z Lokim. Tony chciałby móc przesadzać w tym aspekcie. Dobrym stosunkom biznesowym i udanym politycznym manewrom często towarzyszyła pewna ilość słodzenia i pochwał, ale to już zachodziło za daleko. Doom chwycił Lokiego _za ramię_. Nawet Clint zagwizdał ze względu na śmiałość tego gestu.

Co gorsza, Loki nie reagował na to w żaden sposób. Kurwa mać, uśmiechał się do tego impertynenta. W którymś momencie nawet się roześmiał i to śmiechem, który Tony określał jako „nie miałem takiego zamiaru, ale twoje inteligentne poczucie humoru mnie zaskoczyło”. W tym momencie nie było już odwrotu. Tony znienawidził Victora von Dooma i nic nie mogło zmienić jego zdania w tym aspekcie.

Zazdrość nie była czymś, z czym Tony radził sobie dobrze. Przypominało mu to o zduszonym napadzie złego humoru, kiedy Loki i Natasza zaczęli się lepiej dogadywać w Zlodowaciałym Sercu. Chryste, miał wrażenie, jakby wydarzyło się to całe dekady temu. Kilka żyć temu. Jego największym zmartwieniem było wtedy znalezienie najbliższej łazienki w labiryncie pokoi i zastanawianie się, czy Loki raczy zstąpić z zachodniego skrzydła, żeby patrzeć na niego wilkiem. Ach, dawne, mniej skomplikowane dzieje. Czemu polityka musiała się wtrącić tak bardzo do czegoś, co miało być ich „i żyli długo i szczęśliwie”? Tony czuł się w pełni przygotowany, by kpić ze śmiechu wartej ilości idealnego szczęścia, jaka miała ich otoczyć. Zamiast tego dostał spotkania, odprawy, lotniska, dzielące ich kilometry.

Życie.

Kilka metrów pod nimi Loki skinął głową potakująco, kiedy Doom pokłonił się płytko, wyginając rękę w pretensjonalny sposób. Władca Latverii obrócił się na wypolerowanej metalowej pięcie, stwierdzając najwyraźniej, że czas wrócić do swoich poddanych. No nareszcie.

Tony zmniejszył powiększenie zooma w wizjerze, żeby móc obserwować cały dziedziniec, po czym zawisł nad ziemią w trybie niewidzialności i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy tej nocy będzie miał superbohaterski dyżur, czy też nie. Jeśli harmonogram dnia Lokiego miał dziś wyglądać tak samo jak w ciągu ubiegłych trzech miesięcy, tak czy siak kolację zje sam. Przez wzywające ciągle obowiązki rzadko się widzieli, a często mijali, więc zgłoszenie się do nowej misji, nieważne, na czym by polegała, miało jakiś sens. Jego jedyną alternatywę stanowiło siedzenie w Wieży i dłubanie w nowym ciele JARVISa – a szczerze mówiąc, nie było już w nim czego poprawiać.

Tony był tak pochłonięty swoim gderliwym ciągiem myśli, że niemal przegapił moment, w którym Doom obrócił się nagle przy samym wyjściu z dziedzińca i wystrzelił w chronione zbroją plecy Lokiego grad pocisków żółtego światła.

– _Cholera jasna…_

– _Wrogi…_

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, zanim Thor chociażby mrugnął, Loki zszedł z toru lotu pocisków i nafaszerował Dooma taką ilością lodu, że drań będzie odkaszliwał kostki lodu przez następny tydzień. Ale skóra Lokiego nie przybrała niebieskiego odcienia, jak czasem się to zdarzało, kiedy coś wytrąciło go z równowagi i zmusiło do użycia mocy zimowego monarchy. Tony opadł na ziemię z taką siłą, że kostka brukowa popękała pod jego stopami, po czym wyłączył odbijające światło tarcze, odsłaniając kryjącą się pod nimi zbroję. Pierdolić immunitety dyplomatyczne – atakowanie kogoś odwróconego do ciebie plecami było po prostu nieprzyzwoite.

Ale Loki uśmiechał się lekko w stronę swojego napastnika, a Doom śmiał się, jakby znali się jak stare konie, pozbywając się lodu z ramion i nóg z łatwością kogoś, kto miał więcej siły ukrytej w rękawie, niż wszyscy zakładali. Loki uczynnie stuknął berłem szczególnie uparty sopel przy kolanie, z łatwością rozbijając go na drobne kawałki.

– Niczego innego nie spodziewałbym się po takim wojowniku – oznajmił Doom z zadumą, a jego słowa odbijały się lekkim echem przez hełm. – Mówisz łagodnie, ale dzierżysz znaczne berło. Masz moją aprobatę, władco zimy. Nie jesteś głupcem. Doom potrafi uszanować ten rodzaj siły. – Potrząsnął nieco swoją peleryną, aby pozbyć się z niej resztek lodu, ale obrócił się, kiedy Tony do nich podszedł. Nie było mowy, że mógłby przegapić świecący jasno, gotów do walki reaktor łukowy. – Iron Man. Twoje maskowanie robi wrażenie. Moje czujniki nie wychwyciły twojej obecności w pobliżu.

– Już taki ze mnie nieobliczalny gość. – Obrócił się w stronę Lokiego, wciąż uśmiechającego się w ten nieporuszony sposób, który sugerował, że codziennie ktoś go przypadkowo atakuje i nie robi to już na nim wrażenia. Dopiero kiedy spojrzał w pełne niepewności oczy Tony’ego wzrokiem nieugiętym jak stal, dotarło do niego, że ten śmiech i komplementy też stanowiły pole bitwy. Bitwy, którą Loki wygrał bez dwóch zdań, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że musiał uciec się do fizycznego ataku. – Czy mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że znajdujesz się w niebezpieczeństwie, żebym ja też mógł do kogoś strzelić?

– Wezmę to pod uwagę – odparł Loki sucho. – Niemniej sądzę, że Victor i ja nie mamy już na tę chwilę nic więcej do omówienia. – W jego głosie słychać było dostatecznie dużo grzecznej ostrości, że oczywiste było, iż opinia _Victora_ się nie liczy. – Jeśli znajdę się kiedyś w Latverii, liczę, że otrzymam tam nieco cieplejsze powitanie.

– Oczywiście, Ambasadorze. Może i jesteśmy małym narodem, ale za to dbamy o naszych sojuszników. Rozważ dobrze moją propozycję. – Doom zmierzył wzrokiem zbroję Tony’ego jeszcze raz, po czym obrócił się w stronę wyjścia, zamiatając peleryną po ziemi. – Miłego dnia również panu, panie Stark – rzucił przez ramię tuż przed wyjściem.

– Bezpiecznej drogi powrotnej – mruknął Loki, gdy drzwi się zamykały. – Ty chełpliwy, podstępny desperacie zamknięty w puszcze. – Tony prychnął tak mocno, że odbiło się to echem, a lodowate spojrzenie Lokiego stopiło się w coś przypominającego rozbawienie. – Teraz się śmiejesz, lecz któregoś dnia stanie się on dla nas problemem.

– Zaproponował ci coś? – zapytał Tony, nie bawiąc się w owijanie w bawełnę. Zdjął hełm akurat na tyle szybko, że dojrzał, jak Loki unosi brew.

– Można tak powiedzieć. Był przekonany, iż obecność Thora tutaj jako następcy tronu w Asgardzie oznacza, że kazano mu uważnie przyglądać się mnie i mojemu postępowaniu. Zadał wszystkie typowe pytania i założył, że jestem… – Wyglądało na to, że Loki szuka właściwego słowa. – Ambitny.

Thor słuchał uważnie tego, czego Loki nie powiedział, i parsknął krótkim śmiechem, podchodząc do nich.

– Gdybym mógł oddać ci tron, z pewnością już by to nastąpiło. – Wzruszył szerokimi ramionami, kręcąc głową. – Cóż więcej mógłby ci zaoferować jakiś głupiec przykryty płytami metalu?

Tony z rozbawieniem położył rękę na swoim pokrytym zbroją sercu, starając się ze wszystkich sił wyglądać na urażonego.

– Jako inny przedstawiciel grupy głupców przykrytych płytami metaliu chciałbym oznajmić z całą szczerością, że gołym okiem widać, iż stanowię lepszy wybór niż Doom. Wiesz, mam taką bajerancką opcję włączenia podświetlenia i w ogóle. – Kiedy grymas na ustach Lokiego zmienił się w coś bardziej miękkiego, Tony dodał: – A do tego moje repulsory są o sześćdziesiąt procent bardziej flirciarskie niż tej puszki tuńczyka zasilanej energią atomową.

Loki spojrzał najpierw na jednego, potem na drugiego z nich, pokręcił głową i zniknął swoje berło. Klepnął jedną ręką w kark Thora, drugą biodro Tony’ego i przyciągnął ich obu do siebie, przytulając z niemalże bolesną siłą. Cóż, z wszelkim prawdopodobieństwem. Patrząc na minę Thora, wyglądało na bolesne.

– Skoro mam tutaj mojego apatycznego brata i wiecznie nieobecnego kochanka – oznajmił Loki – z pewnością niczego mi nie brakuje.

– Czekaj, czekaj, chwilunia – zaprotestował Tony. – To _ja_ tu niby jestem wiecznie nieobecny w tym związku?

– Apatia! – wykrzyknął Thor, zagłuszając wszystko, co Tony mógłby powiedzieć. – Prosiłeś o przestrzeń dla siebie i większą ilość kontroli, Loki. Ja zaledwie zastosowałem się do twoich słów.

Oczy Lokiego zabłysły żywą zielenią pełną psotliwości. Powoli Thor zaczął go piorunować wzrokiem.

– Dorosłeś już na tyle, aby samemu być królem i ambasadorem wielu światów, a jednak wciąż czasami chciałbym ci powyrywać kudły – powiedział ciężko, zakładając ręce na piersi. Wyglądał na nieco niezadowolonego. – Nie kpij ze mnie. Niemal nie potrafię już zauważyć, kiedy to robisz.

Uśmiech goszczący na ustach Lokiego był tak pełen ciepła, że Tony prawie zapomniał o tym, że miał być zaniepokojony swoim oskarżeniem, które tak czy siak sprowadzało się do steku kłamstw. Loki w dobrym nastroju czasami przypominał pole minowe pełne słownych przepychanek, zawsze bezbłędnie szturchał i dźgał dziwne słabe strony Tony’ego, choć ten w ogóle nie wiedział wcześniej, że je posiada. Może w ten sposób Loki chciał zacząć rozmowę o tym, jak to, no cóż, ostatnio bardzo rzadko się widywali. Gdyby tylko mieli czas na spokojne porozmawianie na ten temat.

Ostrzeżenia o zbliżających się kłopotach rozbłysły na hełmie Tony’ego, przerywając jego rozmyślania. Na częstotliwości dla ich wewnętrznej komunikacji rozbrzmiał metalicznie głos Steve’a, informujący o rozpaczliwej prośbie o pomoc nadawanej gdzieś na rzece. Coś z mackami ze stali atakowało nieuzbrojony statek. Nic dobrego nigdy nie wynikło z macek.

– Zaraz tam będę – przekazał Tony w nadajnik hełmu, podnosząc go, żeby założyć z powrotem na głowę. Thor spojrzał najpierw na odkamuflowany quinjet, a potem na Lokiego, który machnął na niego, jakby sugerował, żeby już się zbierał do czegoś, co zapowiadało się na bardzo, bardzo dziwną walkę. Thor uśmiechnął się z pełną zaskoczenia radością, zamachał Mjollnirem i wzbił się w niebo tak szybko, że podmuch wiatru poniósł leżące na ziemi liście na tyle wysoko, że aż dotknęły zbroi Tony’ego. Stark spojrzał na Lokiego. – Ile czasu minęło, od kiedy ostatnio spuściłeś go ze smyczy?

– Jeszcze nie odkrył, że _nie ma_ żadnej smyczy – odparł Loki, kręcąc głową. – Nie zamierzasz do nich dołączyć?

– Zależy. Masz jakieś plany na popołudnie?

– Nie za wiele.

– To zabierz się ze mną. Rozprostuj nieco nogi. Powalcz z metalowym potworem wodnym razem z Avengersami. – Tony otworzył na chwilę hełm i uśmiechnął się. – A potem możemy zamówić żarcie na wynos z trzech różnych miejsc na raz i zamknąć wszystkim drzwi przed nosem i mieć całą noc dla nas. – Wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę. – Możesz polecieć ze mną.

– Niemal mnie przekonałeś – odparł Loki. – Lecz prędzej zmusiłbym się do kolejnego spotkania z von Doomem, niż poleciał gdzieś bez wdzięku, trzymając się twojej zbroi. Idź, wygraj waszą walkę. Będę dzisiejszej nocy w Wieży, a przynajmniej tak sądzę. Nie daj się nikomu zranić.

– Czy kiedyś zawiodłem cię w tej kwestii?

Loki spojrzał na niego bez ani grama rozbawienia, wyrażając tym samym więcej niż milion słów.

Tony w przypływie mądrości odpalił napęd w butach, żeby unieść się o te kilka centymetrów – serio, zostawianie Lokiego samemu sobie w imię walki nie stanowiło szczególnie dużej pokusy – i miał już właśnie zatrzasnąć z powrotem hełm, kiedy Loki pociągnął go w dół do siebie i pocałował mocno, skutecznie wyłączając w ten sposób jego ośrodki mowy i w sumie wszystkie inne też. Intensywność, z jaką Tony tęsknił za tymi brutalnie wygłodniałymi ustami, była karygodnie zawstydzająca. Loki nie lubił za bardzo publicznego okazywania bliskości, ale ostatnio widywali się głównie w miejscach publicznych. Pocałunek tu, dotyk nagiej skóry na skórze tam, wszystko to podsycało ogień, który, prawdę mówiąc, wymykał się nieco spod kontroli. Ale takie już było życie. Obowiązki. Odpowiedzialność.

Biorąc pod uwagę, ile jeszcze lat Tony miał do przeżycia według ich szacunków, znajdzie się na to czas później. Sprawiało to, że ponura przyszłość wydawała się jaśniejsza, nawet jeśli teraźniejszość stawała się w związku z tym koszmarnie frustrująca.

– Krzyknij, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował – powiedział Loki, zatrzaskując mu hełm. Na cyfrowym obrazie generowanym na przyłbicy jego twarz wyglądała trochę niewyraźnie. Loki wpatrywał się w sztuczny błękit, jakby poszukiwał w nim czegoś znajomego, ale nie dodał nic więcej.

– Uwierz trochę w moje możliwości. Obadiah mnie zaskoczył. Nie ufam już tak łatwo.

Loki odwrócił wzrok, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc.

– Tak. Powodzenia.

Tony wystrzelił w górę i poczekał, aż uniósł się jakieś pięć kilometrów nad ziemię, zanim zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego Loki brzmiał na tak zmartwionego. Przecież Tony był Avengerem, a Avengersi byli niepokonani.

No, przynajmniej w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć.

 

– Na moją obronę mam tylko to, że nikt nie wiedział, że to coś ma dziewiątą mackę. Ludzie powinni uszanować równowagę istniejącą w przyrodzie. Boże, jak ja nienawidzę szalonych naukowców.

Natasza spojrzała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Prawdę mówiąc, bardziej wyglądało to na przepiękny pokaz dąsania się; Tony leżał z głową ustawioną pod takim kątem, że perspektywa zmieniała jej usta w płatki róży pełne szkarłatnej dezaprobaty i zmartwienia.  Udało mu się szturchnąć ją palcem wskazującym w pełną i miękką dolną wargę, zanim złapała go za rękę i mocno ją ścisnęła. Pocałunek, jaki złożyła na jego knykciach, stanowił przeprosiny za to, że nie zorientowała się na czas. Pft. Tony znał zasady i punktację lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. No i co z tego, że minęło już sporo czasu, od kiedy po raz ostatni ktoś porządnie przetrzepał mu skórę?

– Co sobie uszkodziłeś? – Oczy Steve’a spoglądały na niego z każdym milimetrem ciemnoniebieskiej barwy wypełnionym poczuciem winy. – Wybacz, Tony. Nie sądziłem, że nawet z całą swoją siłą uda mu się tak pogiąć zbroję, szczególnie na tułowiu.

– Jeśli ktokolwiek powinien był coś zauważyć, to byłem to ja – odparł Tony, wpatrując się pomiędzy mrugnięciami w sufit sypialni. – To ja mam wszystkie czujniki. Poza tym to tylko kilka poobijanych żeber według informacji JARVISa. Bułka z masłem. Zbierałem już gorsze cięgi.

– Loki przykuje nam tyłki do ściany lodem – oznajmiła Natasza bez zbędnych wstępów, wpychając ręce Tony’ego z powrotem pod kołdrę z egipskiej bawełny. – Nieistotne, czyja to była wina.

Patrząc, jak jej spojrzenie opada na sztywne białe prześcieradło, na którym leżał, Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, czy unikała Lokiego przez cały ten czas ze względu na niego. Z powodu jego prawie śmierci i jej wrażenia, że nie miał wtedy niczyjego wsparcia. Relacja Nataszy z Lokim przypominała relację bliźniąt i odpychających się magnesów jednocześnie, przez co wpatrywali się w siebie z jakimś dziwacznym brakiem zrozumienia opartym na wspólnej niechęci oraz okrutnym połączeniu. Czy schodziła Lokiemu z drogi przez cały ten czas, bo sądziła, że będzie ją jakimś cudem obwiniał o atak Obadiaha?

Tony’emu wyglądało to na bzdury. Co nie czyniło całej sprawy nieprawdą, miał tę świadomość. Problemy opierające się na innych problemach. Wiedział na pewno tylko tyle, że celowo była nieobecna tej nocy, kiedy Loki powrócił. I chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że Natasza żywi wiele szacunku i empatii do Lokiego, nigdy nie staną się tym rodzajem przyjaciół, którzy szukają w sobie oparcia. Nie po nieszczęściu, jakie wydarzyło się ostatnim razem.

– Tak czy siak, gdzie podziewa się Loki? – zapytał Steve, rozglądając się po pokoju, jakby facet mógł się ukrywać za komodą. – Czy nie mówiłeś przypadkiem, że będzie tu na ciebie czekał?

– Pewnie zajmuje się czymś związanym z ambasadą – odparł Tony, stękając, kiedy rozbłysk bólu w klatce piersiowej na chwilę powstrzymał go przed myśleniem o poruszeniu się. – Czy umieściliście w warsztacie to, co zostało z ośmiornicobota? Chcę to jutro rozebrać na kawałki.

– Wszystko jest na dole, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyś powinien się forsować przy takim rodzaju kontuzji. – Tony machnął na to tylko ręką.

– Będę zupełnie zdrowy za jakieś dwa dni – oznajmił, opierając wnętrza dłoni o łóżko, żeby podnieść się i ułożyć na poduszkach. Kurewsko bolało, ale leżenie płasko na plecach nie było dobrą pozycją do kłócenia się ze Steve’em. – A Loki nie zamrozi nikogo na śmierć tylko dlatego, że mi się oberwało. Wiecie co, nigdy nie martwiliście się tak moim stanem zdrowia, póki nie wrócił. Nie myślcie sobie, że tego nie zauważyłem.

Steve zmarszczył brwi i nerwowo przeczesał włosy.

– Hej, ja zawsze się martwiłem – stwierdził z płynącą prosto z serca szczerością. – To Natasza uważa, że Loki nas wszystkich zamorduje.

– O, jasne, zwal wszystko na mnie – mruknęła Natasza, rzucając Steve’owi zdecydowanie nieprzyjacielskie spojrzenie. – Ale pomyślenie, że Loki nie przyjmie dobrze twoich pierwszych poważnych siniaków od swojego powrotu, nie jest przesadą. – Spojrzała na niego znacząco. – Ostatecznie _to on_ niemal sam umarł trzy razy, próbując uratować ci życie.

– Łał – powiedział Steve, najwyraźniej pod wrażeniem. – Więc Tony zawsze tak często ulegał wypadkom?

– Zamknijcie się – odparł Tony. – I zostawcie mnie, żebym mógł w samotności rozpaczać nad moimi okropnymi urazami. Czy mogę dostać kawy?

Jak skłonne do ucieczki tchórze oboje wzięli jego prośbę za wygodną wymówkę do natychmiastowego ulotnienia się. Zupełnie jakby Loki był jakimś lichem niezdolnym do racjonalnego myślenia – a przecież wiedział lepiej niż większość ludzi, że jeśli Tony chciał podjąć głupie ryzyko, to nie dało się go powstrzymać. Jak na przykład wtedy, kiedy poleciał na kark, na szyję wprost w główny procesor potwornego mackowatego robota, zanim policzył, ile w sumie ma tych macek. Prawdopodobnie nie był to jeden z jego bardziej dumnych momentów.

Ale zaczął się przez to zastanawiać nad tym, co powiedziała Natasza. Jeśli Tony był tym nierozważnym, to Loki tym bardziej. Kto niby narażał życie dla kogoś, kogo dopiero co poznał, i to w ogóle dla więźnia, który o wiele później okazał się miłością jego życia? Przesada? Może. Ostatnio – być może. Wciąż nie zdecydowali się porozmawiać na temat całego tego pomysłu zaręczyn, nie mieli też pierścionków. Cnota Tony’ego spoczywała w strzępach gdzieś w rogu warsztatu. Rozbawiło go to wyobrażenie.

Pół kubka kawy później Tony rozważał, co może być teraz w wiadomościach, kiedy nagle drzwi do sypialni się otworzyły, wpuszczając do środka złote światło z korytarza. Tony zagwizdał, widząc nieznaną sylwetkę, gdy Loki zamknął drzwi.

– Kocham to, że jesteś tu incognito. Bardzo jak złoczyńca z Bonda. – Biorąc pod uwagę szyty na miarę czarny garnitur, kucyk na karku i granatową koszulę, Loki wyglądał w każdym calu na złowrogiego biznesmena. Albo profesjonalnego zabójcę. – Brakuje ci tylko olbrzymiego tatuażu wystającego spod tej koszuli. Miałeś problem z dostaniem się do środka?

Loki prychnął, gestem dłoni znikając marynarkę garnituru, po czym rozpiął mankiety koszuli, zawijając je, żeby pokazać pokryte bliznami przedramiona. Następna wyparowała jego gumka do włosów i ciężkie czarne kosmyki opadły na ramiona i plecy. Nie było to po prawdzie coś, co lodowi olbrzymi zakładali po pracy, ale całkiem blisko pseudocywilizowanego Manhattanu.

– Raczej problem z wydostaniem się. Gdyby SHIELD miało okazję, spróbowaliby zamknąć mnie na kilka spustów w tej ambasadzie, póki nie pozna mnie dobrze każdy przywódca tego świata. – Loki machnął ręką w kierunku klatki piersiowej Tony’ego. – Pokaż mi.

– I to tak bez gry wstępnej – rzucił Tony, podciągając koszulkę do góry. Powoli nabierający sinofioletowej barwy bok nie został przykryty bandażem, przez co wyglądał o wiele gorzej, niż bolał w rzeczywistości. – Po prostu nie rozśmieszaj mnie ani nie pozwalaj mi kichać przez następne kilka dni.

Loki przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i przesunął lekko palcem po miejscu, w którym siniaki się kończyły. Na jego twarzy malował się dziwny wyraz pełnej bólu frustracji, ale nie próbował nawet przypominać Tony’emu, że ryzyko, jakie podjął, było głupie. Szczerze mówiąc, Tony miał wrażenie, że to nie stan jego żeber powodował ten wyraz twarzy.

– Co za pożytek z talentów czarnoksiężnika, który nie potrafi uleczyć nawet tak prostej rany? – Loki wykrzywił usta. – Dwa lata na wolności i nauczyłem się zaledwie, jak oddać Bartonowi z powrotem dłoń. Przyzwać mgłę, aby oszukać czyjś wzrok, magiczne bełty do przebicia się przez nawet najbardziej wytrzymałą zbroję, wystarczająco dużo lodu, aby przykryć nim całe miasto, o, to nic, a nie potrafię chociażby zmazać stłuczenia z twojego ciała. Ani nie mam też czasu, by przebywać tu z tobą, póki nie wydobrzejesz, bo muszę odbyć spotkania z dziesięcioma osobami, a każda z nich ubiega się o moją niepodzielną uwagę. – Wypuścił powietrze z płuc cicho i przesunął palce na tyle, żeby stłumić nimi światło reaktora łukowego. – Było… łatwiej, w przeszłości. Zawsze byłem na miejscu. A teraz nie mam zamku, po którym mógłbym zrobić nocny obchód, aby upewnić się, że wszystko znajduje się na swoim miejscu. Ten świat jest zbyt nieprzewidywalny, zbyt wielki, abym potrafił go kontrolować.

Tony wyciągnął dłoń i odgarnął włosy Lokiego za ramię.

– To dość głębokie przemyślenia jak na kilka siniaków. – Położył dłoń na ręce spoczywającej na reaktorze łukowym, gasząc ostatnie promyki bladoniebieskiego światła. – Czy próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę tęsknisz za Zlodowaciałym Sercem?

Twarz Lokiego, przed chwilą tak pełna jawnie okazywanej melancholii, nagle zmieniła się w kamienną maskę.

– Nie bądź głupcem. – Ałć. Loki spojrzał na drugi koniec sypialni oczami utkwionymi w czymś, czego nie dało się dostrzec. – Hescamar. Przybądź.

– Tylko nie ten dupek – jęknął Tony, gdy powietrze rozdarło się, otwierając przejście do czegoś, co wyglądało na płonącą otchłań. Hescamar przeleciał przez nie razem z podmuchem wiatru pachnącego dymem, uderzając skrzydłami, aż usiadł na przedramieniu Lokiego. Uchwyt tych pazurów musiał być bolesny, ale żaden z nich nie wydał z siebie choćby westchnienia. – Gdzie się podziewałeś? Szukałeś jakichś nowych klasyków, żeby móc się potem z nich nabijać?

– Zajęty i ważny – odparł kruk. – Hescamar jest wszędzie i nigdzie. Zabija czas i nudę. Tak jak ten nasz książę. Wolność to popioły i…

– Ulecz jego rany, przerośnięty myszołowie – polecił Loki zirytowanym głosem, celowo unikając wzroku Tony’ego. – Przydaj się jak raz do czegoś. Znajdzie się dla ciebie czas na bycie cierniem w mym boku później.

– Nie ma w tym wstydu – zakrakał Hescamar. – Nie można być wszystkim, książątko. Dumą Odyna, ambasadorem, czarnoksiężnikiem, władcą zimy, księciem, bratem, synem, kochankiem, więźniem. Wciąż z ciebie więzień, nosisz za wiele koron, za wiele przybierasz twarzy. – Kruk otworzył szeroko dziób, po czym zamknął go z kłapnięciem. – Kiedyś łatwiej.

Krew odpłynęła Lokiemu z twarzy tak szybko, że Tony zobaczył, jak nagle bledną mu wargi, zostawiając po sobie tylko cienie i gorączkowy blask zielonych oczu. Hescamar nie wyglądał na przejętego okrucieństwem wszystkiego, do czego właśnie przyznał się zamiast swojego pana. Podskoczył z jego przedramienia i dziobnął poobijany bok Tony’ego.

– _Delikatnie_ , do cholery jasnej. – Tony’emu oczy zaszły łzami, gdy narastające wrażenie ciepła i statycznej elektryczności wylało się z dzioba wsadzonego pomiędzy jego żebra. Zacisnął zęby i czekał, aż się to skończy. Nie bolało go, nie do końca, ale następnym razem chyba wolałby poczekać, żeby wszystko samo się zagoiło. – Czuję się, jakby ktoś pogwałcił moją nietykalność cielesną.

– Daj mu pracować. – Loki wciąż nie patrzył na Tony’ego, ale przyciskał go dłonią do materaca, żeby się nie ruszał, używając przy tym niezłomnej siły, jaką rzadko miał szansę uwolnić. A w każdym razie od momentu, w którym został przepracowanym politykiem nienawidzącym swojej pracy, czy o czym tam Hescamar mówił. Zbyt wiele twarzy, za wiele koron. Jaką presję Loki nakładał sam na siebie, aby zająć się wszystkim na raz? Aby wypełnić wszystkie swoje role na raz?

Kiedy buczenie w boku Tony’ego ustało po kilku długich sekundach, odepchnął ptaka jak najdalej od siebie i obciągnął w dół koszulkę, po czym usiadł tak szybko, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zdecydowanie z żebrami już wszystko w porządku, ale dostał w prezencie zaskakujący zawrót głowy. Tego się nie spodziewał.

– Niewdzięcznik – zakrakał Hescamar, przelatując przez pokój do komody po jego drugiej stronie, gdzie usiadł z nastroszonymi piórkami. Tony go zignorował, zamiast tego wyciągnął rękę, żeby obrócić Lokiego i spojrzeć mu wreszcie w twarz.

Loki unikał jego wzroku.

– Czym jestem – zaczął powoli – że pragnę powrócić w takie miejsce? W miejsce, które mógłbym równie dobrze nazwać moim własnym piekłem, moim więzieniem? – Pokręcił głową. Drgnął mu lekko mięsień szczęki. – Hescamar zapomina o tym, kto tutaj komu służy. Nie powinieneś musieć…

– Też za nim tęsknię – przerwał mu Tony, zsuwając nogi na podłogę, żeby móc usiąść obok Lokiego. Zauważył blade czerwone zadrapania na jego ramieniu, które najwyraźniej zostawiły pazury tego ptaszyska. – Chryste, jak ja za nim tęsknię. Za ciszą, za nieskomplikowanymi dniami, za byciem poza światłem reflektorów.

– Za widzeniem cię – dodał Loki, patrząc na drzwi balkonowe z grymasem na twarzy. – Zawsze mogłem cię tam znaleźć. Nasłuchiwać twoich kroków. Obserwować, jak pracujesz w kuźni. Nigdy nie znajdowałeś się daleko ode mnie, nawet gdy nie pragnąłem nic poza nieujrzeniem już nigdy więcej twojej twarzy. Zawsze nachodziłeś mnie z pytaniami o tajemnice, wyjaśnienia, prośbami o rozmowę i komunikację w każdy sposób, w jaki mogłeś zaspokoić tę swoją potrzebę.

– Brzmię na bardzo irytującego, kiedy używasz takich słów.

– Bo _byłeś_ – odparł Loki, ale kąciki jego ust uniosły się przy tym do góry. – A ja spijałem to niedającym się zaspokoić pragnieniem. Nawet gdy chciałem uciec przed jaśniejącym w twoich oczach zainteresowaniem, zostawałem przy tobie. – Blada ręka objęła Tony’ego w pasie i przysunęła go bliżej. – Tak, tęsknię za Zlodowaciałym Sercem. Tęsknię za… za tobą, jeszcze w Zlodowaciałym Sercu. Świat był wtedy cichszy.

To brzmiało jak bardzo smutna myśl, ale Tony nie mógł się spierać co do jej prawdziwości. Istniało tyle wymagań i tyle rzeczy, które powinni zrobić w ciągu dnia, że zostawało im tak niewiele czasu na to, na co naprawdę chcieli go przeznaczyć. Avengersi, SHIELD, obowiązki Lokiego jako ambasadora, media, świat… łatwo było tęsknić za Zlodowaciałym Sercem, ale te dni znajdowały się już w ich przeszłości. I to takiej, od której dzieliły ich już dwa lata. Nie ma sensu żyć wspomnieniami tego, co było.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju Hescamar wydał z siebie coś, co brzmiało jak długi chichot albo nierówny, załamujący się śmiech.

– Dumni, beznadziejni głupcy. Myślą, że świat spoczywa na ich ramionach. Ziarenka piasku, którym się wydaje, że są górami. – Hescamar rozłożył skrzydła na pełną szerokość, a jego pióra zaczęły błyszczeć złoto na brzegach. – Pozwól bogu pioruna przyjąć na siebie ciężar odpowiedzialności. Daj siłom Asgardu bronić się samym przez ten czas. Hescamar jest na wasze usługi.

Nie potrzeba było genialnego umysłu Tony’ego, żeby pojąć, co Hescamar im oferuje. Ale już i tak za wiele zostało powiedziane w tak krótkim czasie, a Loki tak mocno zgarbił plecy, że Tony niemal mógł dojrzeć wilczą skórę dotykającą jego uszu i cień rogów na ścianie. Ptak pewnie miał rację, a jego propozycja brzmiała kusząco, ale zanim Tony chociażby wstał z łóżka, wiedział, jak wszystko się rozegra.

– Nie ma powrotu – zacytował Tony, podchodząc do komody, po czym machnął ręką w kierunku kruka, żeby go spłoszyć. Hescamar przygasił swoje złote światło, machnął ciężko skrzydłami i podniósł się, zostawiając za sobą głębokie rysy po pazurach w drewnie. Co za dupek. – A w każdym razie nie dzisiejszej nocy.

– Czekaj.

Hescamar zamachał mocno skrzydłami, zaskoczony na tyle, że nie zniknął w typowym dla siebie portalu ewakuacyjnym. Zamiast tego uderzył o szklane drzwi balkonowe i odbił się od nich, wypuszczając z dzioba wiązankę przekleństw w przynajmniej trzech językach, które nie wywodziły się z Ziemi. Poczłapał po podłodze, wyglądając jak bardzo zdezorientowany kurczak, aż dotarł na tyle blisko do nogi Lokiego, żeby dziobnąć go w łydkę.

Loki nie zareagował w żaden sposób na ranę spowodowaną przez kruka, zamiast tego obrócił głowę w kierunku Tony’ego, żeby spojrzeć na niego oczami ukrytymi częściowo w cieniach rzucanych przez światło lampki.

– Tęsknisz za tym?

Tony zastanowił się nad tym, pocierając kciukiem po wyżłobieniach pozostałych w drewnie, i westchnął.

– Tęsknię za doborowym towarzystwem i miejscem, w którym mogłem uciec przed światem. Zlodowaciałe Serce było dla mnie takim miejscem. – Ręka Tony’ego ześliznęła się po komodzie i podszedł do Lokiego, który spoglądał na niego wzrokiem kogoś, kto po cichu przelicza swoje szanse. – A poza tym poznałem tam mega _interesującego_ faceta. Był wysoki i miał ciemne włosy, no i serce podeszło mi do gardła, kiedy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy. Głównie ze strachu.

Loki przyjął go, dotykając ostrożnie jego ramion, kiedy Tony ukląkł na materacu z nogami po obu stronach jego bioder. Jedno krótkie pociągnięcie umiejscowiło go wprost na kolanach księcia, z którego wyrazu twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać – i który wpatrywał się aktualnie w miejsce, gdzie obojczyk Tony’ego znikał pod materiałem koszulki. I to człowiek lubił widzieć.

– Dobrze ukryłeś ten strach – powiedział Loki cicho, zerkając na niego krótko. – Przypominam sobie, że już wtedy wyczułem, iż znajdowałeś się wcześniej na łasce innych. – Jego ciepłe wargi dotknęły szyi Tony’ego, przesuwając się po niej lekko niczym skrzydła ćmy. – To twój opór i niepodporządkowanie się mnie wtedy przekonały. Cały ten strach… i spojrzałeś mi prosto w oczy, i kazałeś zatrzymać siebie w zamku.

Kiedy Loki zadrżał pod nim po raz pierwszy, Tony pomyślał, że spowodowały to stare wspomnienia – może próbował wyrzucić z myśli te stare, pełne wściekłości dni. Ale czoło wsparte o jego ramię odsunęło się od niego trochę, gdy coś zaczęło na nim rosnąć. Grube, wygięte rogi o teksturze kości słoniowej pojawiły się w zasięgu jego wzroku, wrastając pomiędzy czarne włosy. Skóra, której dotykał Tony, zmieniła się w lodowato zimną. Westchnienie Lokiego brzmiało dziwnie ciepło jak zawsze, ale kiedy podniósł głowę, Tony nie zazdrościł mu gęsiej skórki, jaką sam spowodował.

– W sumie cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś – odparł Tony, przyciskając dłoń do chłodnej, niebieskiej szczęki Lokiego. Wyglądające na wyrzeźbione linie na jego ciele, które przypominały bardzo skomplikowane oznakowanie jakiejś mapy, znikały pod jego koszulą i ciągnęły się dalej po częściach ciała, jakich brakowało Tony’emu w ciągu tych ostatnich kilku tygodni. – Znaczy, że zatrzymałeś mnie przy sobie.

– Nie czyń błędu w swoim rozumowaniu, Tony Starku – stwierdził Loki, a jego głos brzmiał na tak samo zachrypnięty i połamany na drobne kawałki, jak wtedy, gdy odbijał się jeszcze echem po korytarzach Zlodowaciałego Serca. – To ty zatrzymałeś mnie u swego boku. Utrzymałeś mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach, żywego, zainteresowanego, zaangażowanego, pełnego nadziei i otuchy. Zatrzymałeś mnie, gdy nie pragnąłem nic poza odrzuceniem samego siebie w najodleglejszy kąt i zapomnieniem.

– Cóż, a teraz w twoich słowach brzmię na jakiegoś bohatera. – Tony pochylił się nieco i pocałował te zimne wargi, popychając go na materac. Odsunął się na jakiś centymetr od ostrych zębów Lokiego, odsłoniętych w uśmiechu, i wyszeptał: – Mów dalej.

Loki miłościwie wyświadczył mu tę grzeczność i kontynuował, ale nie używał przy tym słów. Usta miał zajęte innymi rzeczami, czym – tak kompletnie szczerze mówiąc – Tony nie był wcale rozczarowany ani zawiedziony. Szczególnie kiedy te opatrzone pazurami palce pociągnęły go za pasek spodni, który później przeleciał przez pokój. Prawie nie zauważył błysku światła, kiedy Hescamar z niechęcią się ewakuował.

– JARVIS, zamknij drzwi – wydusił z siebie Tony, gdy ciepły oddech musnął jego szyję. – Niech nikt nam nie przeszkadza, chyba że… – poczuł, jak pazury przesuwają się po jego biodrach, drapiąc lekko – …dobra, poprawka, nikt nam nie przeszkadza. Proszę, włącz klimę i przyciemnij oświetlenie do dwudziestu procent.

JARVIS wykonał jego polecenia chwilę później. Loki, próbujący właśnie odwrócić ich pozycje na łóżku, zmarszczył brwi z zaciekawieniem w półmroku i spojrzał na kratki klimatyzacyjne, z których obecnie dmuchało na nich chłodne powietrze.

– To nie to samo, co przeciągi w zamku – stwierdził Loki, klękając nad nim, a jego koszula znikła w rozbłysku złotego i zielonego światła – ale podoba mi się próba odtworzenia tamtej scenografii. Cóż za szkoda, że nie mamy tutaj kominka. Czy powinienem przyzwać burzę śnieżną?

– I poinformować w ten sposób wszystkich, czym się zajmujemy? – Głos Tony’ego był przytłumiony, bo Loki właśnie zdejmował z niego koszulkę. – Oczywiście.

– Następnym razem – obiecał Loki, przyciągając do siebie dłonie Tony’ego i kładąc je sobie w pasie, tuż nad spodniami od garnituru, serio, serio _idealnie_ dopasowanymi. – Kiedy będę miał więcej cierpliwości.

Jeśli brać pod uwagę wszelkie możliwe argumenty przeciw, ten brzmiał całkiem sensownie. W ciągu jakichś dziesięciu sekund Tony postarał się, aby Loki nie miał na sobie nic poza chłodną niebieską skórą, a w ciągu piętnastu miał wiele, o, jak wiele tej skóry przyciśniętej do siebie. Loki opadł na niego z łatwością, nie przejmując się teraz swoim ciężarem, skoro Tony mógł go udźwignąć. Tony uniósł nieco biodra i usłyszał stuknięcie pazurów o zamek dżinsów, a po chwili, jak za sprawą jakiejś czarodziejskiej różdżki, podzieliły losy jego paska. Spojrzenie oczu Lokiego, częściowo ukrytych przez cienie, było w równym stopniu głodne i zaciekawione.

– Wolisz mnie takiego, jakim jestem teraz. Zimnego, niebieskiego, uważającego, aby nie zranić cię pazurami i rogami, kiedy cię rozbieram. – Loki rozcapierzył palce i przesunął dłoń powoli po szyi Tony’ego, jego klatce piersiowej, dookoła krawędzi reaktora łukowego, muskając sutek, który znalazł się na drodze ścieżki zimna, jaką obecnie wrysowywał w ciało swojego kochanka.

Tony’emu oddech uwiązł na sekundę w gardle, gdy przyglądał się, jak Loki opuszcza głowę, a jego zaskakująco ciepłe usta dotknęły jego oczekującej zimna skóry. Fizjologia lodowych olbrzymów nie była zainteresowana kontaktami z logiką, to można powiedzieć z pewnością. Loki podążył wargami po miejscach, których wcześniej dotykała jego dłoń, aż musiał przesunąć się po łóżku, po czym oparł brodę o gorącą skórę rozciągającą się tuż poniżej pępka Tony’ego. I rzecz jasna to był moment, kiedy Loki postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę, ignorując dosyć upartą część jego ciała przyciśniętą do swojej gładkiej szyi. Tony otrząsnął się nieco z pełnej pożądania mgiełki, która go otumaniła, i dotarło do niego, że Loki czeka na odpowiedź. Jakby zadał jakieś pytanie.

– Wiem, że to nieco utrudnia ci zabawę – przyznał Tony, przesuwając opuszkiem palca po brzegu rogu i okrążając nim podstawę, gdzie kość słoniowa stawała się niebieska. Powieki Lokiego opadły, choć słuchał dalej. – Ale wiem też, że nie stajesz się całkowicie żywy czy wolny, póki nie zrzucisz z siebie tej magicznej fasady. A jeśli nie zauważyłeś do tej pory, to jestem dumny z tego, co robię. – Przesunął palcem tuż nad brwią Lokiego i dodał: – Wiesz co, wydaje mi się, że nie przeszkadzają ci moje blizny ani lampka nocna tkwiąca w moim mostku, ale zauważyłem, że czasami spoglądasz na moje tęczówki.

Loki otworzył oczy, marszcząc delikatnie brwi. Ciemnoczerwona barwa jego tęczówek była tak wielką zmianą w stosunku do ich wcześniejszego zielonego koloru, który Tony oglądał przez kilka ostatnich tygodni, że przypomniało mu to o zranionym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa i starej mocy. I śniegu. Śniegu i otaczającym zewsząd kamieniu, i świetle kominka. Te czerwone oczy były dla niego domem.

Może jego własne przestały nim być.

– Jestem daleko bardziej przyzwyczajony do tego, że to moje słowa odciskają swoje piętno, nie moje czyny. – Loki wsparł się na przedramionach, pocałował Tony’ego w nadgarstek i przesunął się tak, że łokcie miał na wysokości jego barków. Wargi, które musnęły jego powieki, były tak łagodne, że niemal łamało to serce. Jakimś cudem znaczyło to więcej teraz, kiedy Tony miał całą tę nową dla siebie wytrzymałość i siłę. – Czasami zastanawiam się, czy kiedyś zaczniesz mną pogardzać za danie ci tak długiego życia. Czy spojrzysz na swoje odmienione oczy w lustrze i pomyślisz, że chciałbyś, abym niczego nie uczynił. Czy to dla ciebie dziwne?

Tony spojrzał na Lokiego, na emocje, które prześlizgnęły się po jego twarzy. Nie dało się ich tak łatwo dostrzec, były ukryte, ale poszukał ich swoimi złotymi oczami, tymi samymi, co do których Loki zastanawiał się, czy nie żałuje. że je dostał. Jak niby miał żałować tego, że ocalono mu życie?

Tony uniósł głowę do góry i pocałował Lokiego mocno, nabierając głębokiego wdechu przez nos, gdy Loki otworzył usta, wpuścił go do środka, i położył dłoń na poduszce obok głowy Tony’ego dla oparcia. Pachniał jak mydło i śnieg, i skórzane ubrania, chociaż nie miał na sobie żadnych w ciągu ostatniej godziny. A jednak ta woń przylegała do jego włosów i ramion: zima i naoliwiona skóra. Pod nią kryła się zimna niebieska cera i gorące usta, do których Tony starał się przylgnąć z pasją, o jakiej nawet nie pozwolił sobie myśleć w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni.

– Zawsze znajdzie się czas na żałowanie później – odparł Tony, próbując jakoś ukryć to, jak schrypnięty miał głos. Biodra Lokiego ocierały się o jego, nierówno i powoli. – Ale jeśli wydaje ci się, że kiedykolwiek cię znienawidzę za uratowanie mi życia, to sporo się jeszcze naczekasz.

– Mamy czas – powiedział Loki z wargami przy jego ustach, a w jego słowach brzmiała obietnica. – A na tę chwilę, Tony Starku, życzyłbym sobie, abyś znalazł zastosowanie dla swoich rąk. – Jego usta wygięły się lekko w półuśmiechu. – Moje pazury utrudniają niektóre rzeczy.

– Wymówki, wymóweczki.

Z Lokim zawsze miało się wrażenie, że to pierwszy raz. Jasne, Tony dotykał go już wszędzie, dłońmi i ustami, całował bledsze od skóry linie wijące się na jego ciele i przesuwał swoimi pokrytymi odciskami palcami po gładkim błękicie ciała, czując, jak jej chłód podnosi mu włoski na ramionach i klatce piersiowej. Tak, wiedział, jak smakuje ta skóra, od tej opinającej kręgi szyi, po fragmenty chroniące wewnętrzną część kolana. Ale za każdym razem, gdy widział, jak oczy Lokiego zamykają się z pełnej zaskoczenia przyjemności, gdy mięśnie jego brzucha napinały się od muśnięcia palców, miał wrażenie, że to coś nowego. Łatwo było poddać się temu pragnieniu, żeby zbadać i odkryć wszystko na nowo, czując, że Loki reaguje, jakby wciąż się nie przyzwyczaił do jego dotyku. Ta skóra lodowego olbrzyma nie była dotykana choćby w połowie tak często, jak powinna być, ale Tony miał wiele lat, aby mu to wynagrodzić.

Nie żeby Loki pozwalał mu do woli pociągać za sznurki z potulnością i ugodą. Te dni skończyły się, kiedy opuścili zaklęte ściany i iluzję więzienia. Nie, na skórze Tony’ego pojawiały się czerwone ślady po pazurach wytyczających na niej swoje własne ścieżki, a siniaki znakowały ulubione miejsca Lokiego na zatrzymanie się przy nich z ustami i posmakowanie skóry. Siła jego dłoni znalazła idealne zastosowanie, uniosła jego biodra i przycisnęła mu ramiona do materaca, ciągnąc Tony’ego, aż Loki usiadł na nim okrakiem. Paląca potrzeba w nich narastała, szron odruchowo pokrył prześcieradło, ale został zlekceważony, gdy poruszali się razem, dotykając i rozdzielając się w gwałtownym jak uderzenia w bęben rytmie, a dłonie Lokiego przysuwały się do niego i odsuwały, a jego biodra poruszały się, z desperacją szukając kontaktu, bo potrzeba okazała się zbyt wielka do zaspokojenia.

I rzeczywiście miał wrażenie, że to ich pierwszy raz, kiedy głowa Lokiego nagle uderzyła o poduszki, a jego dłonie nadal kurczowo trzymały Tony’ego w pasie, wpijając się w jego skórę. Szron rozkwitł na jego bokach, tworząc pajęczyny wyglądające na zrobione z koronki; drobne, delikatne ozdoby, które topiły się po kilku sekundach, gdy ciepło jego skóry do nich dotarło. Był to gest przyznający mu władzę, pełne zaufania puszczenie zazwyczaj tak gorliwie utrzymywanej kontroli. Obaj go zauważali, ale nie poświęcali temu momentowi choćby chwili potrzebnej do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Zamiast tego Loki po prostu zrzucił z pazurów wilgoć, a Tony schował swoją gorącą twarz w jego szyi, wydając z siebie westchnięcie, które wydawało się pochodzić gdzieś z samego jego środka. 

Przez chwilę po prostu istnieli razem w ciszy, oddychając blisko siebie, a ich leniwe palce nie poruszały się, wplecione we włosy i przyciśnięte do ciepłej skóry. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy Tony ani razu nie znalazł się w stanie możliwie bliższym absolutnemu spokojowi.

Kiedy nadejdzie poranek, Loki będzie musiał powrócić do swojej ciągle trwającej parady i uczestniczyć w spotkaniach i podróżach dookoła świata, a do tego należy dodać loty, o których dowiadywali się w ostatniej chwili, i przedłużające się nieobecności. Próba życia tak, aby każda chwila się liczyła, z pewnością coś oznaczała, jasne, ale…

– Możesz powiedzieć, że przemawia przeze mnie przyjemne rozleniwienie po seksie albo dwa tygodnie zabutelkowanej frustracji seksualnej wyładowane w mniej niż pół godziny – wymruczał Tony z ustami przy ciele Lokiego tak blisko, że czuł jego puls przy kąciku warg – ale to było tak cholernie dobre, że nie sądzę, żeby podobała mi się sama myśl o wypuszczeniu cię z tej sypialni w ciągu następnych pięciu dni.

– Cóż za szkoda – odparł Loki z twarzą zwróconą w stronę przygaszonych świateł błyszczących nad ich głowami. Podmuchy klimatyzacji poruszały jego włosami tak, że łaskotały Tony’ego w nos i groziły rychłym kichnięciem. – A miałem nadzieję udać się w podróż.

– Co ty gadasz. Gdzie?

– Z powrotem.

Tony otworzył szeroko oczy.

– _Z powrotem_ -z powrotem?

 – Hescamar zasugerował nam sposób na upieczenie dwóch pieczeni na jednym ogniu, a w każdym razie tak można to ująć. – Loki odsunął się od Tony’ego, aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, i uśmiechnął się słabo. – Czy nie pomogłoby Avengersom posiadanie bazy działań na sytuacje awaryjne? I to być może takiej, która zezwalałaby tylko tym, którzy na to zasłużyli, na przekroczenie swoich wrót?

Tony wpatrywał się w niego, nie mrugając, na tyle długo, że Loki odchrząknął skromnie i kontynuował swoją propozycję, a jego oczy błyszczały od bezgłośnego śmiechu:

– Być może przydałaby się wieża wartownicza spowita lodem i śniegiem, chroniona przez wilki tak zdziczałe, że ich kły potrafią przebić żelazo i stal. Ostatecznie każda ziemia dotknięta mocą szkatuły należy wedle wszystkich praw do mnie. Odyn z pewnością nie znajduje dla niej żadnego zastosowania. – Dłoń obdarzona długimi, smukłymi palcami wyrysowywała chaotyczne, ciągnące się w dół linie na plecach Tony’ego. – Rzecz jasna musielibyśmy ją przygotować. Te starania mogłyby zająć długie tygodnie, nawet gdyby wszystko poszło gładko i zgodnie z planem. Thor mógłby zająć się sprawami dyplomatycznymi z SHIELD, ale… – Loki rzucił Tony’emu ostrożne spojrzenie. – To nieco opóźniłoby nasze inne plany. Trzy światy wstrzymują oddech, oczekując na wskazówkę co do naszych dalszych zamiarów.

Racja. Ślub. I to w liczbie mnogiej, skoro z jakiegoś powodu pakty i prawa, których zawarcie negocjowali, wiążące Asgard, Ziemię i Jotunheim, jeszcze nie miały w sobie odwiecznej zasady „moje słowo jest prawem”, bardzo istotnej dla Tony’ego z powodów osobistych. Trzy miesiące temu takie wydarzenia byłyby ekscytującą okazją do złapania uwagi mediów. Ale w obecnym momencie Tony stwierdził, że nie zamierza się już dzielić. Reszta świata widywała Lokiego częściej niż on.

– Przypomnij mi, czemu musimy zrobić z tego wielkie przedstawienie.

– Nie musimy – odparł Loki szczerze. – Ale to ty się oświadczyłeś.

– Spodziewałem się, że to olejesz – stwierdził Tony. – Każda inna osoba by to zrobiła.

I prawdopodobnie te słowa zabrzmiały nieco za bardzo jak samopotępienie, zbliżające się niebezpiecznie do użalania się nad samym sobą, jeśli miał oceniać po nagłym zamilknięciu Lokiego. Zdecydowanie trochę za dużo szczerości na raz. Tony obmyślał właśnie sposób na szybkie załagodzenie sytuacji i następną płynną zmianę tematu, kiedy pierś Lokiego uniosła się w głębokim wdechu.

– Pozwól, że wyrażę się jasno: z kwitkiem papieru czy bez, z ceremonią czy bez, z obręczami, przez które ci polityczni idioci chcą, żebyśmy przeskakiwali, czy też bez nich, jestem twój. Tak samo Zlodowaciałe Serce. To samo może nawet odnosić się do Asgardu, biorąc pod uwagę cechy, jakie zyskałeś po zjedzeniu jabłka. – Loki położył się na boku i odsunął nieco Tony’ego, aby móc mu dobrze spojrzeć w oczy. – Ale móc otrzymać szansę, aby przejść pomiędzy moimi pobratymcami, tak Asami, jak i Jotunami, i powiedzieć im, że żadne z nich nie może cię dotknąć? Na to czekałbym nawet wiek. Nie obchodzi mnie jak ani kiedy. Pragnę ciebie, Tony Starku. Pozwól mi zatrzymać cię u mego boku.

– A ja myślałem, że to ja cię trzymam przy sobie – odparł Tony, odchrząkując, bo miał wrażenie, że coś mu nagle utkwiło w gardle. – Jeśli już… Jeśli już rozmawiamy o szczegółach. Ale jasne, tak. Jutro albo za dwadzieścia lat, to dla mnie nieistotne. Formalności nic tutaj nie zmienią. Też jestem twój.

Loki uśmiechnął się, pozwalając, aby w tym uśmiechu pokazał się kawałek kła.

– Dobrze – powiedział krótko, siadając w jednym płynnym ruchu. Na jego nieszczęście jeden z rogów zahaczył o poduszkę, na której wcześniej leżał i która podniosła się razem z nim, zwisając z tej kości słoniowej niczym puchata flaga kapitulacji. – Niech to piekło pochłonie. Zdejmij to ze mnie.

Tony śmiał się za mocno, żeby wykonać to polecenie. Zapracował tym sobie na kilka solidnych ciosów poduszką, kiedy Lokiemu wreszcie samemu udało się jej pozbyć z głowy, ale usta pełne lateksu wynagradzał mu widok pełnego irytacji ciemnoniebieskiego rumieńca pokrywającego policzki Lokiego. Zaskakująco wspaniale było wiedzieć, że nadal potrafi stracić całą swoją godność w mniej niż trzydzieści sekund.

– Dobra, dobra – oznajmił w końcu Tony, wyglądając zza swojej własnej poduszkowej tarczy. – Przepraszam za śmianie się z ciebie, kiedy byłeś wieszakiem. Nadal jesteś wzbudzającym przerażenie królem lodowych olbrzymów i drżę na sam twój widok.

– Nie sądzę, drżałeś jakiś kwadrans temu – odparł Loki, kładąc Tony’emu rękę na klatce piersiowej. – Ale tak, rzeczywiście wzbudzam przerażenie. A teraz ubierz się, zanim zawieszę cię sobie na rogach. Musimy zająć się kilkoma sprawami przed podróżą. – Błysk magii, który wystrzelił nagle z dłoni Tony’ego, sprawił, że przeszło przez niego mrowienie, i w mgnieniu oka stał się czysty od potu i innych pozostałości po seksie, od stóp do głów. Magiczny prysznic? Odfajkowany. Komuś się spieszyło.

– Teraz się tam wybieramy?

– Dokładnie teraz.

– Clint z Nataszą nas zamordują.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Loki się na chwilę zawahał, ale koniec końców pokręcił głową i ponownie sięgnął po swoje ubrania.

– Kapitan Rogers nigdy nie wyraziłby zgody na to, aby trzech Avengersów opuściło swoje stanowiska na tyle długo, ile potrzebujemy, aby spoić wszystkie nasze plany na trwałe. Daj im pomstować na niego zamiast na nas. – Loki odrzucił włosy na plecy i wzruszył niemal niezauważalnie ramionami. – A ja będę miał cię dla siebie przynajmniej na chwilę.

Ciężko było kłócić się z takimi argumentami, no i kryło się w nich trochę prawdy, zadecydował Tony, po czym złapał swoje dżinsy i założył je, podskakując przy tym lekko. Zaczynały się robić nieco ciasne w okolicy bioder, ale biorąc pod uwagę pełne zainteresowania spojrzenie Lokiego, należało to zaliczyć do tych dobrych zmian. Natasza z pewnością zrozumie, a Clint się obrazi i strzeli focha, na którego nie pomogą wszystkie zrobione specjalnie dla niego łuki świata. Ta świadomość wywołała u Tony’ego drobne ukłucie poczucia winy, kiedy kończył się ubierać, rozglądając się po pokoju ze świadomością, że tym razem naprawdę miał szansę zabrać ze sobą walizkę.

– Idź pogadać ze Steve’em – zasugerował. – Zdobądź jego zgodę na moje zniknięcie z miasta na kilka dni, a ja spakuję kilka rzeczy, które będziesz mógł upchnąć do swojego magicznego luku bagażowego.

– Pamiętaj, że twoje wynalazki nie będą tam pracować – ostrzegł go Loki, ale skierował się do drzwi w kilku długich krokach. – Będziemy potrzebowali znawstwa mojej matki, aby zmienić czary zabezpieczające przed wejściem niepożądanych, a nie przewiduję jej podróży do innego wymiaru tylko po to, abyś mógł zadzwonić do Pułkownika Rhodesa. – Zniknął za drzwiami, kiedy Tony nadal zastanawiał się nad sposobem, aby obejść magiczne zakłócenia. Ostatecznie ich gra w Scrabble dopiero się rozkręcała.

– _Proszę pana, czy powinienem poinformować pannę Potts o pana zbliżającym się urlopie? Będzie bez wątpienia zainteresowana pańskim powrotem do Zlodowaciałego Serca. Jeśli usłyszy o tym przez pocztę pantoflową, z pewnością zasłuży pan sobie na jej słuszny gniew._

– Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem ci, jak dziwna moim zdaniem jest wasza relacja?

– _Kilkukrotnie, proszę pana._

– Racja. Okej, w porządku, zrób to. – Tony zastanowił się nad tym. –  A w sumie, może wolałbyś jej to powiedzieć twarzą w twarz? Twoje ciało stoi gotowe od tygodni. Skorzystaj z niego.

JARVIS milczał tak długo, że Tony zaczął się obawiać, że nastąpiła jakaś awaria. Co, no przecież, było _niemożliwe_.

– _Dziękuję panu. Wierzę, że Pepper wyrazi swoją aprobatę._

– Tylko pamiętaj, ja tam nadal jestem przeciw – dodał, czując potrzebę pomarudzenia, żeby utrzymać pozory. – Ty piękny draniu.

Następne pół godziny minęło jak w mgnieniu oka na upychaniu przyborów toaletowych i ubrań w worku marynarskim na sugestię JARVISa. Włączając w to sensowne buty i skarpetki, a także kilka grubych swetrów, co do których miał poważne wątpliwości, że kiedyś je założył. Szczotka do włosów i grzebień były rzeczami obowiązkowymi do spakowania, tak samo nożyczki do paznokci. Drobiazgi, których niezmiernie mu brakowało w tej olbrzymiej sypialni dwa lata temu.

 Tony właśnie zamykał worek, kiedy ten dosłownie zniknął mu z rąk. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył Lokiego opierającego się o futrynę drzwi. Steve spoglądał mu nad ramieniem z wyrazem twarzy pełnym zrezygnowania pomieszanym z odrobiną speszenia.

– Jutro o poranku – powiedział Loki sucho. – Wyruszamy w podróż jutro o poranku. Twój kapitan potrafi się twardo targować.

– Po prostu potrzebuję czasu, żeby się przygotować – zaprotestował Steve, obchodząc Lokiego dookoła, żeby wejść do pokoju. – Tony i jego zbroje są nieocenione dla siły zespołu. Nie wspominając o tym, że chcesz, żeby Thor zaczął dzielić swój czas pomiędzy działanie jako Avenger i wykonywanie _twoich_ obowiązków. Mogę jakoś poskładać to do kupy, ale potrzebuję wiedzieć wcześniej niż pięć minut przed. – Zerknął na Tony’ego i wzruszył ramionami. – Wybacz, Tony. To wiele rzeczy do poprzestawiania na raz.

– Brzmi sprawiedliwie. – Tony zastanowił się nad jego słowami przez chwilę. – Jeśli chodzi o harmonogram dyżurów, wpisz Pepper zamiast mnie w tych kilku miejscach, gdzie moja nieobecność pozbawiłaby was wsparcia z powietrza. Jej zbroja została zbudowana z myślą o ekstrakcji i obronie, a ona nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale czeka z utęsknieniem na możliwość wypróbowania jej możliwości. JARVIS jej pomoże.

Steve wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

– To… jest wcale nienajgorszy pomysł.

– Hej, jestem geniuszem, pamiętasz może? – Tony poczuł się nieco usatysfakcjonowany wymuszonym uśmiechem, jaki dostał w odpowiedzi na te słowa. Po czym Steve zupełnie olał utrzymywanie pozorów, westchnął długo z poczuciem przegranej i po prostu przytulił go mocno.

– Nie znikaj na za długo albo ukradnę ci Rhodesa spod nosa. – Nad ramieniem Steve’a Tony zobaczył, jak Loki marszczy brwi w przezabawnym pokazie zazdrości. – Uważaj na siebie.

– Ty również, poruczniku do spraw bezpieczeństwa.

– Kapitanie – poprawił go Steve z westchnieniem, po czym odsunął się od niego. – Tego z pewnością nie będzie mi brakować. – Steve rzucił mu ostatnie spojrzenie przybitego psiaka, po czym pozostawił ich obu sobie samym i planom na przyszłość, prawdopodobnie znikając, żeby płakać tak długo, aż zaśnie. Tony był akurat na tyle egoistyczny, że miał na to nadzieję. Szczególnie, jeśli Steve na serio paplał te bzdury o ukradnięciu mu Rhodeya.

Loki zamknął drzwi z kliknięciem i przeciągnął się, rozciągając swoje długie, niebieskie, szczupłe ciało. Jego westchnięcie, gdy podchodził do Tony’ego, brzmiało jak czysta satysfakcja.

– A więc o świcie.

O świcie, przytaknął w myślach Tony, wyciągając dłoń, aby przyciągnąć Lokiego do siebie.

Powrót do Zlodowaciałego Serca. Zupełnie jakby zataczali pełne koło, ciekawie będzie zobaczyć, jak czasy się zmieniły. Jak oni się zmienili. Może nawet udałoby im się odbudować sypialnię Lokiego w zachodnim skrzydle na tyle, aby nie było w niej tej olbrzymiej dziury…

– Obadiah – powiedział nagle Tony, podnosząc głowę. – _Zbroja_ Obadiaha. Wciąż tam jest?

Loki zawahał się na chwilę.

– Zbroja tak, podejrzewam, że nadal się tam znajduje – odparł ostrożnie. – Co do jego szczątków, wilki sobie z nimi poradziły. Biorąc pod uwagę ich wściekłość z powodu swoich zamordowanych pobratymców, wątpię, abyśmy kiedyś mieli znaleźć choćby resztki jego ubrań.

– Dobrze. – Tony ziewnął. – Wydaje mi się, że przy pomocy reaktora łukowego i odpowiedniego okablowania, mógłbym stworzyć lokalną sieć wysokiego napięcia w zamku.

Tworzył plany tego przedsięwzięcia jeszcze na długo po tym, jak obaj poszli się położyć, rozważając różne pomysły zmodernizowania zamku tak, aby nie zmienić niczego w rzucający się w oczy sposób. Sama opcja zainstalowania szeregu monitorów i systemu obrazowania 3D w refektarzu brzmiała dla niego jak bluźnierstwo. Istniały inne sposoby, aby unowocześnić zamek. Setki i tysiące innych sposobów.

Tony zasnął, wciąż o nich myśląc.

Projekty.

Zlodowaciałe Serce nigdy nie zawodziło w tej kwestii – zawsze dawało mu jakieś, nad którymi mógł pracować.

 

Przez przywołany przez Hescamara na dachu portal wiatr przynosił płatki śniegu i zapach zimy. Kiedy Tony przez niego spoglądał, widział czarne żelazne łukowato wygięte wrota do zamku, wciąż zepsute i zgięte do środka po ostatnim ataku.

Stojący u jego boku Loki był spięty i cichy, a jego ręce ginęły w fałdach peleryny. Stare zwyczaje, chociaż inne ubrania. Nie miał już na sobie gałganów, ale zielony materiał okrywający szczelnie czarną skórę stanowił dosyć znajomy widok.

– Władcy przodem – powiedział Tony, kiedy cisza i bezruch zaczęły się przedłużać. Loki mrugnął, a jego rogi drgnęły lekko, gdy skinął głową. – Albo ja mogę iść pierwszy.

– Nic mi nie jest. – Te słowa były niemal opryskliwe. Lokiemu zdecydowanie coś doskwierało. – Gdy po raz ostatni stałem w tych wrotach, patrzyłem na nie jako ich więzień. – Zmrużył oczy z namysłem. – Teraz wyglądają krucho i łamliwie w moich oczach. Idziemy?

Tony po prostu chwycił dłoń Lokiego w swoją i przeszedł przez ptasi portal, zanim Loki zdążył wymyślić dłuższą historyjkę do opowiedzenia, żeby pomóc sobie w dalszej prokrastynacji. Jedno silne szarpnięcie przetransportowało ich przez magiczne przejście wprost w objęcia dmącego radośnie zimowego wiatru. Palce Lokiego zacisnęły się wokół jego nadgarstka z taką siłą, że tylko jakimś cudem niczego nie złamał. Cud chyba nazywał się moce jabłka. Niesamowite.

Dopiero kiedy Tony usłyszał, jak Loki wciąga gwałtownie oddech, zorientował się, że jego zaciśnięta dłoń nie była spowodowana nagłym przejściem do innego świata, ale tym, co zastali, już po przekroczeniu jego granicy. Jego czerwone oczy wpatrywały się intensywnie w wyblakły krajobraz i odbijały się w nich jedynie wątłe promienie słońca, którym udało się przebić przez grubą warstwę chmur.

– Co za widok – wyszeptał Tony, wpatrując się w zamek poprzez wykręcone wrota. – O ja cię kręcę.

Przed nimi, za długim mostem z drewna i kamienia, każde z okien zamku jaśniało od rozpalonych latarenek i palących się świec. Zmieniło to ciemny i posępny widok w coś przytulnego, coś podobnego do domu i schronienia. Śniegi im nie zagrażały. Ślepia wilków wpatrujące się w nich zza drzew nie były głodne. Sięgające w ich stronę gałęzie drzew rozcapierzone jak pazury nie chwyciły ich za ubrania ani włosy, gdy się zbliżali. Nawet wiatr nie próbował się ich pozbyć, ale szeptał cicho o zbliżającej się burzy śnieżnej, jakby chciał ich delikatnie ostrzec, ponaglając w stronę szeroko otwartych drzwi wejściowych zamku.

– To… – Loki pochylił głowę i odwrócił się, poruszony i desperacko próbujący to ukryć. – Któż to uczynił?

Gdzieś za nimi Hescamar tylko zarechotał kruczym śmiechem i machnął skrzydłami, zamykając portal, po czym podleciał do zamku, szybując bez wysiłku dzięki prądom powietrznym. Tony wciąż wpatrywał się w ciemny klin, jaki tworzyły pióra jego ogona, kiedy ktoś odchrząknął obcesowo jakiś metr od nich. Loki obrócił głowę w tamtą stronę w szoku.

– Nie myśleliście chyba – stwierdziła Natasza, wyłaniając się z cienia drzewa w znanej im dobrze niebieskiej sukni – że uda się wam zrobić coś takiego pod _moim_ nosem, co? – Jej długie rude włosy były rozpuszczone i powiewały na wietrze. Zielone oczy błyszczały jak jadeit, kiedy się uśmiechnęła, przebiegle i z pełnią zadowolenia z siebie, no i tak bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwa, że tu wróciła. Tony dobrze rozumiał to uczucie.

– Zdrada – warknął Loki cicho, ale Natasza tylko uśmiechnęła się szerzej na to oskarżenie. – To ze względu na was Rogers opóźnił naszą podróż.

– Ano my – rzucił inny głos, brzmiący, jakby zaraz miał zacząć chichotać z zadowolenia ze swojego sprytu. Clint Barton zeskoczył z drzewa, którego gałęzie rozciągały się nad ich głowami, z łukiem przewieszonym przez ramię i wylądował na ziemi z ciężkim grzmotnięciem. – Hescamar wypaplał wszystko szybciej niż zmęczony donosiciel. A my dostaliśmy dwa tygodnie wakacji dzięki wspaniałomyślności Fury’ego. – Spoglądając na malującą się na twarzy Lokiego konsternację, Clint tylko wzruszył ramionami i zapytał: – _Serio_ myśleliście, że damy wam wrócić do domu bez nas?

– Do domu – powtórzył Loki, jakby powoli docierał do jakiegoś punktu przełomowego w swoim życiu. – Do domu?

Natasza uniosła nieco spódnicę swojej sukni, idąc do nich przez śnieg i pokazując wszystkim sznurowane czarne skórzane buty kryjące się pod przemoczonym rąbkiem materiału. Patrzyła tylko na Lokiego i po raz pierwszy, od kiedy spotkali się wszyscy ponownie, w jej spojrzeniu kryło się prawdziwe ciepło. Może to otaczające ich zimno uwypuklało to w niej.

– Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Loki. Zrobiłeś z nas rodzinę. – Wyciągnęła w jego stronę lekko ramiona.

– To nie ja – odparł Loki, zerkając krótko na Tony’ego i odwracając wzrok. Ale wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Nataszy i przyciągnął ją do siebie, przytulając ją mocno i obejmując jej drobną sylwetkę długimi ramionami. – Ty pozbawiony sumienia donosicielu. Chyba rzeczywiście jesteśmy rodziną.

Natasza tylko parsknęła śmiechem w jego zbroję, waląc delikatnie w jego plecy pięścią. Tony musiał odwrócić wzrok, zanim dopadną go wszystkie emocje powiązane z tą sceną. Rodzina? W sumie, czemu nie. Zjednoczeni dzięki garści zaklęć, burzy śnieżnej i szansie odmienienia żyć, których sensem było coś więcej niż egoistyczny, podrzędny zysk. Zlodowaciałe Serce wycięło im naprawdę niezły numer.

Tony nie podskoczył, kiedy ramię objęło go w pasie, a głowa spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Clint wskazał szerokim gestem na śliczny obrazek, jaki tworzył zimowy krajobraz dookoła błyszczącego zamku.

– Dobrze być tutaj z powrotem, facet.

Tony uśmiechnął się.

– Tak, prawda.

– Ale nadal jesteś martwy na jakieś pięć sposobów, bo próbowaliście się tutaj dostać beze mnie.

Tony został uratowany przed próbą wymyślenia swojej obrony, którą nie wkopałby za bardzo Lokiego, kiedy Natasza wysunęła się z bolesnych objęć Lokiego i złapała go za rękę, pociągając go za sobą w dół przysypanego śniegiem zbocza, wprost w kierunku wejścia do zamku. W poszukiwaniu równowagi bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego Tony chwycił Lokiego za dłoń. Wpadli w poślizg i zaczęli zjeżdżać po skarpie.

– No chodźcie, ruchy. Pracowaliśmy całą noc, żeby zapalić te wszystkie świece. O, i przy okazji. – Natasza wsunęła rękę głęboko do jednej ze swoich kieszeni w sukni. – Znalazłam to w sali balowej. – Podała im żelazny klucz, który wyglądał na bardzo stary.

Tony przyjął go bardzo ostrożnie.

– To mój klucz do zbrojowni – powiedział ze zdumieniem. – Cholera, a myślałem, że zaginął na dobre. – Upchnął go w kieszeni, zanim Loki zdążył mu go zabrać. Zyskał sobie tym samym niezadowolone spojrzenie, któremu brakowało zwykłego przekonania.

– Jest twój – przypomniał mu Loki, używając jednego z pazurów, aby otrzeć policzek Tony’ego z płatka śniegu. – Tak jak wiele z tego, co obecnie posiadam.

– Zawsze mówiłeś, że jestem chciwy – stwierdził Tony, chwytając jego dłoń przy swoim policzku w swoją. – Ale jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to dałem ci coś swojego i to już jakiś czas temu. Może i było wtedy nieco sponiewierane, nie działało też najlepiej, ale dalej pracowało. – Uśmiechnął się. – Być może nie była to najuczciwsza z wymian, ale nie miałem nic więcej.

– Wymiana była… nawet więcej niż sprawiedliwa – odparł Loki, a jego ciało spowiło nagle światło.

Tony musiał przetrawić długą chwilę dezorientacji, kiedy czarna zbroja ze złotymi i srebrnymi wstawkami zniknęła z ciała Lokiego, odsłaniając nagi niebieski tors, przykryty zaledwie narzutą z wilczej skóry zarzuconą na ramiona. Jego peleryna znikła, tak samo jak i eleganckie ubrania. Zamiast tego miał na sobie spodnie z wyblakłej skóry, opadające nisko na biodrach i odsłaniające napięte mięśnie przyozdobione rytualnymi liniami, które mógłby naszkicować na jego ciele nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. To był Loki – Loki ze Zlodowaciałego Serca, dziki i szalony, jeśli sądzić go tylko po wyglądzie, taki jak był tego pierwszego dnia.

– Nigdy nie zapomnij, że takiego znałeś mnie najpierw – oznajmił cicho Loki głosem schrypniętym od wspomnień. – Ponieważ ja nigdy nie zapomnę.

Clint zagwizdał przeciągle gdzieś blisko wejścia, ale przerwał nagle, krzywiąc się, kiedy dostał palcem pod żebra. Ach, ta Natasza.

Tony wyciągnął ręce i przesunął nimi po nagich przedramionach Lokiego, pozwalając swoim palcom zawadzić o stare blizny – wyblakłe, spowodowane przez pazury, które chciały pozbyć się zaczarowanych karwaszów. Ale te już _znikły_ i stały się tylko wspomnieniem, życie toczyło się dalej.

Zlodowaciałe Serce nie było już niczyim więzieniem.

– To co, wracamy do domu? – zapytał Tony, wskazując podbródkiem na drzwi wejściowe, prowadzące w objęcia zamku.

Loki westchnął cicho, ale jasne czerwone spojrzenie, które skierowało się w stronę kamiennych wież i ciemnych drewnianych drzwi, wyglądało na pełne nowych możliwości, nie samotnych wspomnień.

– No ruszcie się, odmrażam tu sobie klejnoty – krzyknął Clint, przeskakując z nogi na nogę i kompletnie niszcząc tę chwilę. Natasza chwyciła go pod udem i ramieniem, po czym opadła do kucek i podniosła go w uchwycie typowym dla strażaków. Z wyprostowanym kręgosłupem i krzyczącym łucznikiem na barkach zaczęła iść w stronę wejścia, nie przejmując się niczym w świecie. Loki patrzył, jak się od nich oddalają, po czym parsknął śmiechem, jakby to była najbardziej normalna rzecz pod słońcem.

– Tak – odparł w końcu. – Wracamy do domu. Ponownie.

Ruszyli za szpiegiem i łucznikiem, przechodząc przez wykrzywione lata temu wrota, w kierunku powitalnych świateł rozjaśniających zamek. Nad ich głowami chmury rozstąpiły się na dostatecznie długo, aby niepowstrzymany niczym promień słoneczny opadł na most, wskazując im drogę.

Droga do tych drzwi była _naprawdę_ długa.

– No więc – rzucił Tony mimochodem. – Nie weźmiesz mnie na plecy?

Loki spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

– Nie.

– Jak by na to nie spojrzeć, to jest próg, wiesz. W sumie mógłbym zawołać Nataszę…

I to, doszedł do wniosku Tony, kiedy silne ręce podniosły go tak, że wylądował z twarzą w wilczym futrze i czarnych włosach, stanowiło najlepszy dowód zmian, gdyby ktoś go potrzebował.

W świecie na zewnątrz czekały na nich trzy wesela. Trzy różne wymiary. Prasa, wizyty, spotkania, czarne charaktery, rząd, zbroje do pielęgnacji i grafiki do wypełnienia. Świat czekał.

– Książę i władca – mruknął Loki sam do siebie z konsternacją. – Zmanipulowany. _Bezwstydnie_.

I Tony wiedział, że mógł sobie poczekać jeszcze trochę.

Mieli przyszłość do wybudowania i będzie ona niewiarygodna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i to by było na tyle, kochani. Zamykam w ten sposób pewien etap w moim życiu ;)   
> Mamy listopad, w związku z tym dzięki tłumaczowskiej wolności biorę udział w akcji National Novel Writing Month. Na razie powstało tego 22k słów całkowicie po polsku, całkowicie mojej własnej, autorskiej, niefandomowej twórczości. Jeśli chcecie poczytać o queerowych czarownicach w klimacie urban fantasy, to wypatrujcie publikacji pierwszego rozdziału w grudniu :* A do tego momentu trzymajcie się ciepło.
> 
> PS Uwaga-śmieszek na koniec. Moja beta stwierdziła w pewnym momencie, że jest na dwunastej stronie i ten rozdział jest absolutnie zbędny. Ja odkryłam to gdzieś przy dziesiątej :P Więc jeśli mieliście takie wrażenie, cóż, nie jesteście sami. A jeśli się wam podobało, też jak najbardziej rozumiem. Każdy może chcieć się pożegnać z bohaterami!


End file.
